


Harrison Peverell, l'enfant prodige

by Faith_Peverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hermione Granger Bashing, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Ron Weasley Bashing, Song Lyrics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 133,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24262531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Peverell/pseuds/Faith_Peverell
Summary: Le Prince de la communauté magique du Royaume Unis est levé. Le coté sombre est juste mal compris.. Voici l'histoire d'Harrison Peverell, l'Héritier qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds ! Un garçon fort et maître de la Mort qui ne laisse pas Albus Dumbledore faire de lui l’anneau sacrificiel du canon.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapitre 1 : Les Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfiction d'Harry Potter en français regroupe mes différentes fanfictions préférés (traduite pour la plupart), mes écrits, mes articles préférés et mes chansons préférées. Il y a même un clin d'œil à des chaînes YouTube.  
> Dans cette fanfiction, tu trouveras un Seigneur des Ténèbres compréhensif en tant que père d'Harry, enfin Harrison, par ce que je préfère ce prénom.   
> Harrison finira avec Severus, donc si vous n'aimez ce couple slash, ne lisez pas. Ils y arriveront à la septième années d'Harrison à Poudlard, donc ce n'est pas pour tout de suite.   
> Dans mon histoire, Harrison est le hero, Voldemort et ses Chevaliers sont incomprient et Dumbledore est le méchant. Si vous suivez mes favoris, vous savez que c'est mon genre d'histoire, alors c'est partie.. 

Au 4 Privet Drive habitait les Dursley, ils avaient toujours été traités avec la plus grande fierté qu'ils étaient parfaitement normaux, merci pour eux. Jamais quiconque aurait imaginé qu'ils enfermaient un enfant dans une pancarte ou le travaillerait tout les jours depuis que l'enfant avait quatre ans. Personne n'aurait imaginé que les Dursley fassent quoi que ce soit d'étrange ou de mystérieux.   
Monsieur Vernon Dursley dirigeait le Grunnings, une entreprise qui fabriquait des perceuses. C'était un homme grand et massif, qui n'avait pas passé de cou, mais possédait en revanche une moustache de belle taille. Madame Petunia Dursley, quand à elle, était mince, blonde et disposait d'un cou deux fois plus grand que la moyenne, ce qui lui était fort utile pour espionner ses voisins en regardant par-dessus les clôtures des jardins. Les Dursley avaient un fils prénommé Dudley et c'était à leurs yeux le plus belle enfant du monde. Alors qu'il était onze ans il était déjà massif et violent comme son père.

  
Les Dursley avaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient, mais la seul a choisi indésirable qu'il possédait était un petit garçon du même âge que leur fils. Il se prénommait Harry Potter, mais pour ses proches il était le garçon à tout faire ou le monstre. Harry savait qu'il était anormal après le nombre de fois que ses proches le disaient mais aussi grâce à toutes les choses étranges qu'il était déjà arrivé. Par exemple, il y avait un pull moche qui avait rapetissé, des cheveux qui repoussaient pendant la nuit, les cheveux de son instituteur qui changeait de couleur, une téléportation sur le toit de son école ou alors pouvoir parler à un serpent. Harry savait que ce n'était pas normal mais il ne faisait pas exprès, cela arrivait juste quand ses émotions étaient fortes.

  
Harry Potter, presque onze ans, travaillait dans le jardin pour tenter de terminer sa longue liste de tâches. Le soleil était brûlant et il se sentait faible et étourdi par la déshydratation. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire apparaître l'eau s'il essayait suffisamment. Il savait également que s'il était surpris de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel, il vivrait pour le regretter. 

Harry était plus intelligent que la plupart. Il savait que ce n'était pas normal que les enfants soient traités de la même manière que lui. Dudley recevait toujours tout ce qu'il voulait, tandis qu'Harry recevait à peine assez de nourriture pour survivre. Dudley avait même une deuxième chambre juste pour ranger tous ses jouets.

Il souhaitait plus que tout ce que ses parents étaient pas morts pour ne pas avoir à vivre avec sa tante et son oncle. Parfois, il souhaitait même qu'ils aient assez de lui et l'envoyer dans un orphelinat. Au moins alors, il ne faut pas écouter leurs voix ennuyeuses.

Il espérait un jour échapper aux Dursley et se venger de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait au fil des ans, mais pour l'instant il était coincé. À presque onze ans, il n'avait nulle part où aller. Il a essayé de s'enfuir une fois auparavant, mais la police l'a trouvé et l'a ramené. Cette nuit fut l'une des pires de sa courte mémoire. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait mourir, mais heureusement, il ne l'a pas fait. Lentement au cours des deux semaines suivantes, son corps a réussi à guérir.

Harry taillait les rosiers quand il a accidentellement attrapé une épine. Il grimaça lorsque la pointe acérée transperça sa peau, après lui une perle cramoisie. Il regarda, transpercé tandis que la perle coulait le long de sa paume. Il soupira et se concentre sur la fermeture de la plaie. Bientôt, il ne resta plus qu'une petite marque rose, une tache lumineuse contrastante avec sa peau bronzée. Il essuya le sang de sa main sur l'herbe avant de retourner à son travail. 

Après le jardinage et avoir préparer le déjeuné comme tout les jours, Harrison partie chercher le courrier à la porte. En regardant l'enveloppe il vit des factures, une carte de Marge et une enveloppe pour lui .. C'était la première fois qu'il recevait une correspondance. Curieux mais pas bête, il glissa l'enveloppe sous son placard pour la lire après ses tâches et représailles le chemin de la salle à manger pour donner le courrier à son oncle.  
Après sa journée de travail forcé par les Dursley, Harry retourna une affiche de fils. Une lettre adressée à son placard, l'aiderait à porter plainte pour négligence, pensa Harry avec cynisme, mais personne ne le prendrait au sérieux. Du moins pas chez les Moldus, mais ça Harry ne savait pas encore, que dans le monde magique ce genre de plainte était valide et très inquiétante.  
"Monsieur H. Potter  
Le placard sous l'escalier  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surrey" était écrit sur le cachet.

En ouvrant fils premier courrier, Harrison pu lire.

"L'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard

Directeur: Albus Dumbledore (Ordre de Merlin première classe, Grand Sorcier, Chef du Wizengamot, Suprême Sorcier d'International Confédération d'ICW) 

Cher Monsieur Potter,

Nous sommes heureux de vous informer que vous avez été accepté à l'école de magie et de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Veuillez trouver ci-joint une liste de tous les livres et équipements nécessaires.

Le mandat débute le 1er septembre. Nous attendons votre chouette au plus tard le 5 août.

Cordialement,

Minerva McGonagall,

Directrice adjointe. "

La deuxième feuilles de parchemins contenait la liste pour les cours.

" Liste d'équipement

Les étudiants de première année auront besoin de:

Uniforme:

Trois ensembles de capes de travail unis (noir)

Chapeau pointu uni (noir)

Une paire de gants de protection (peau de dragon ou similaire)

Un manteau d'hiver (noir, attaches argentées)

Veuillez noter que tous les vêtements des élèves doivent porter des porte-noms en tout temps.

Livres:

Le livre de sorts standard, 1re année par Miranda Goshawk

Une histoire de magie par Bathilda Bagshot

Théorie magique par Adalbert Waffling

Guide du débutant sur la transfiguration par Emeric Switch

Mille herbes et champignons magiques par Phyllida Spore

Projets et potions magiques par Arsenius Jigger

Les animaux fantastiques et où les trouver par Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection par Quentin Trimble

Autre équipement:

1 baguette

1 chaudron (étain, taille standard 2)

1 jeu de fioles en verre ou en cristal

1 télescope

Les élèves peuvent également apporter un hibou, un chat ou un crapaud.

RAPPEL AUX PARENTS QUE LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES NE SONT PAS ADMISES À LEURS PROPRES BALAIS."

Harry s'assit un moment pour rassembler ses pensées avant de décider de tester sa magie. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à la lettre qui lui était adressé, c'était juste qu'il voulait vérifier. Surtout que si tout les événements inhabituels qui c'étaient produits dans le passé, il était vraiment un Sorcier.

Se concentrant sur l'énèregie qui coulait à l’intérieur de lui, Harry tendit sa main. En pensant un sort d'éclairage, Harry était heureux de voir son placard s'allumer. Souriant, les pensées d'Harry devinrent bientôt aigres quand il entendit un mouvement. Alors que Vernon se déplaçait au-dessus de lui, descendant les escaliers, le plafond laissa échapper des bouffées de poussière, faisant tousser et bafouiller Harry. Lorsque sa porte de placard fut finalement ouverte d'un coup sec et que la voix de Vernon retentit, Harry avait déjà décidé quoi faire.

" Le dîner ferait mieux d'être fait, mon garçon, ou aide-moi mon Dieu, tu regretteras le jour où ta mère bonne à rien t'as mise au monde ! " rugit Vernon, le visage d'une couleur malsaine.

Harry se leva gracieusement et sortit du placard.

Vernon commença bientôt à bafouiller Harry.

" Qu'est-ce que tu fais, petit monstre ?!" demanda-t-il, avançant vers Harry avec son poing levé. 

Normalement, cela aurait fait tomber Harry et se recroqueviller de peur, mais maintenant Harry se contenta de sourire et resserra son poing, pensant à geler le corps et il regarda avec fascination Vernon se figer, incapable de bouger. 

" Maintenant mon oncle, ne faisons rien que nous regrettions." dit Harry, d'une voix moqueuse et douce.

" M-monstre ! Relâche-moi tout de suite !" ordonna Vernon, sa voix n'était pas aussi forte qu'auparavant et son visage avait un air distinctement effrayé. 

Harry le regarda avec joie tandis qu'il se débattait et bien qu'il n'aimait pas la torture, il en comprenait soudainement la signification.

Soupirant avec une sympathie simulée, Harry fit un autre pas en avant de sorte qu'il n'était plus qu'à un pied de Vernon avant de parler à nouveau.

" Je pense qu'il est temps que nous établissions de nouvelles règles. N'es-tu pas d'accord ? "

" Arrête ça." dit Vernon.

" Je t'ais posé une question, mon oncle." dit Harry.

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, mon garçon ?" cracha finalement Vernon.

" Je veux rester seul." a déclaré Harry. "Pas de cuisine, pas de ménage, tu feras comme si je n'existais pas et je ferai de même pour toi et ta famille. De toute façon je dispartirais bientôt de vos misérables vies."

" Très bien." grogna Vernon.

En reculant, Harry lâcha le sort. Vernon a coulé encore plus bas avant de bondir en avant. S'attendant à cela, Harry leva la main et le stupéfia avant de tourner les yeux vers son vrai public. Pétunia se tenait au sommet de l'escalier au visage blanc et tremblant, sa main couvrant sa bouche de terreur.

" Comme je l'ai dit, je n'existe plus," dit Harry à sa tante, qui hocha rapidement la tête.

" Est-il mort ?" chuchota Pétunia.

Harry roula des yeux. 

" Non pas cette fois. Cependant, je pense qu'il serait sage de ta part d'expliquer comment fonctionne notre arrangement, à lui et à Dudley. Ce serait dommage que des accidents désagréables se produisent parce qu'ils ont oublié les nouvelles règles. "

Pétunia hocha de nouveau la tête, ses yeux brillants passant entre Harry et la forme couchée de Vernon. 

" Oui, oui bien sûr." a-t-elle dit, vibrant presque de peur.

Heureux, Harry se tourna et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se faire quelque chose à manger, son premier vrai dîner. Il regarda dans le réfrigérateur ce qu'il y avait de sain et ce n'était pas beaucoup mais il trouva son bonheur. Puis il dîna dans la cuisine pendant que le reste de sa famille mangeaient dans la salle à mangé. 

Le lendemain, Harrison se rendit à la bibliothèque publique de son quartier, il avait des recherches à faire. Sur les mayas et les celtes dans la Grande Bretagne. Et ainsi que sur ses deux surjets favoris, la physique et le fantastique.

Il passa donc une journée loin des Dursley et pour la première fois, libre de faire ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il voulait était la connaissance.

Quand il convient une recherche sur l'ordinateur public, à propos de Poudlard. Il trouva que c'était un château en Ecosse pour les surdoués. Les élèves sont triés sur les volets et c'est un internat.

Un internat, ce qui voulait dire que c'était tentant. Mais il fallait apprendre plus sur ce lieux mystique avant de decidé de s'embarquer dans cette aventure.

Et il ne pouvait pas faire cela car il ne connaissait pas le monde magique.  
Les jours jusqu'à son anniversaire passa relativement lentement, tout les jours Harry petit déjeunait puis se rendait à la bibliothèque municipale.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Les Gobelins

Le lendemain matin de son anniversaire, juste au moment où Harry atteignit la porte de la cuisine, un doux coup fut entendu. Se tournant vers le son, Harry fut surpris de voir un hibou grand et plutôt terrifiant perché contre la fenêtre de la cuisine.

Harry ouvrit la fenêtre et l'oiseau plongea élégamment sur la table de la cuisine, ses griffes faisant un clic silencieux contre le bois vieilli. Voyant que l'oiseau ne bougeait pas, Harry s'approcha de lui avec prudence. Harry prit soigneusement la lettre de la jambe tendue de l'oiseau. Si possible, le hibou regarda Harry avec exaspération et prit la fuite dès qu'il fut libéré de son fardeau.

" Je suppose que tu n'attends pas de réponse alors," marmonna Harry dans un souffle avant de regarder la lettre dans sa main.

Harry a noté la haute qualité de l'enveloppe et a été attiré par la belle et élégante calligraphie sur le devant. En retournant l'enveloppe, Harry fut surpris de voir le sceau de cire de la Bank Sorcière Gringotts. Les Sorciers avaient une banque alors..

Harry se retrouva à briser le sceau de cire et à retirer la lettre. Comme l'enveloppe, le parchemin était de haute qualité, et en le lisant, Harry se trouva bientôt intrigué.

" M. Harrison James Potter

Nous, les Gobelins de la Bank Sorcière Gringotts, avons besoin de votre présence pour des questions d'Héritages.

Vous devez vous présenter à Bank Sorcière Gringotts dès que vous êtes disponible pour vous assurer que la situation est résolue en temps opportun.

Cette lettre est un portauloin, pour que vous puissiez nous rencontrer sans traverser Diagon Alley. Pour l'activer, il suffit de dire à voix haute, 'activation pour Ragnok'. 

Cordialement,

Gringotts de la succursale de Londres, Roi Ragnok. "

" Harrison? " marmonna Harry confus avant de secouer la tête. Il retourna dans son placard et reflechie en regardant sa couverture de bébé." Bien, activation pour Ragnok."

Assit derrière un grand bureau était un Gobelin richement habillé. 

" Salutations Roi Ragnok de Gringotts," dit Harry et il claqua des pieds ensemble, posa sa main sur son cœur, s'inclina à la taille en s'assurant que l'arrière de son cou était visible et exposé, puis fit un salut traditionnel sans même le savoir. C'était ce que faisait le héro dans un de ses livres fantastiques quand il rencontrait des guerriers.

Regardant par-dessus son bureau, Ragnok fut surpris de l'image que le jeune Sorcier présentait. Il était très rare que les Sorciers respectent leurs coutûmes. Mais surtout il pouvait voir à travers les mirages sanguins, ce ne sont que les potions de polyjuice qui leur ont causé des difficultés. Ragnok pensait que le Sorcier semblait étonnamment petit. 

Lui faisant signe de s'asseoir, Ragnok parla. 

" Salutations, Héritier Potter."

Assis sur la chaise, Harry non Harrison attendit que le vieux Gobelin parle. 

" Nous avons récemment appris que vous n'aviez pas encore revendiqué votre bague d'Hériter sur la maison la plus ancienne et la plus noble de Potter, à côté de cela, vous n'avez pas revendiqué les Héritages mis de côté pour vous."

Harrison sentit ses yeux s'élargir. 

" Je suis désolé pour mon ignorance, Roi Ragnok, mais je n'étais au courant d'aucun Héritages." a déclaré Harrison.

Ragnok regarda fixement le jeune Sorcier. 

" Vous voulez dire que votre gardien magique ne vous a pas dit votre position dans notre société ?"

Harrison laissa voir la confusion.

" Gardien magique? Je suis désolé, mais je ne suis pas conscient d'avoir jamais eu un gardien magique. Mes parents sont mort et je vie chez la famille de la soeur de ma mère."

" Albus Dumbledore est votre gardien magique." a déclaré Ragnok.

" Le Direceteur de Poudlard ?" questionna Harrison." Je ne l'ai jamais vu.."

" Vous voulez me dire, Heritier Potter, que vous ne saviez pas que vous étiez un Sorcier, ou que vous étiez l'Héritier Potter, l'Héritier Noir, l'Héritier Peverell, l'Héritier Gryffondor, l'Héritier Gauts et l'Heritier Serpentard ?"

" Non monsieur, je veux dire que je suis juste Harry qui vit avec ma tante et mon oncle après que mes parents ont été tués dans un accident de voiture."

" Que voulez-vous dire, Héritier Potter, vos parents ont été assassinés par Tom Marvolo Jedusor ou comme il se faisait appeler Seigneur Voldemort, qui a également essayé de vous tuer et vous a donné votre cicatrice à la place." lui dit le Gobelin en désignant son front. " Nous devons également vous dire que vous avez gagner le droit à l'héritage Gauts par droit de conquête depuis vos 1 ans et 3 mois. "

" Y a-t-il des livres monsieur que je peux lire sur le monde magique et comment puis-je réclamer mon Héritage ?" demanda Harrison au Gobelin.

" Bien sûr, il y en a Héritier Potter, nous vous donnerons une liste si vous en avez toujours besoin une fois que nous aurons trié votre héritage. "

Harrison se sentait plutôt hors de sa profondeur et très confus mais il pensait qu'il valait mieux accepter ce que ce Gobelin lui disaient, après tout, il était gentils avec lui. 

" Maintenant, Heritier Potter-Noir-Peverell-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, laissez-moi aller chercher les testaments de vos parents et tout ce dont j'ai besoin." Ragnok revint vers Harrison portant deux boules de verre et ce qui ressemblait à un tas de parchemin.

" Monsieur, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeleriez Harrison, c'est beaucoup plus court."

" Très bien Harrison. Appelez moi juste Ragnok quand c'est que nous deux. Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à regarder les testaments de vos parents ?'

" Oui, Ragnok."

Ragnok a ensuite activé l'une des sphères, qui se leva du bureau et commença à briller, l'image d'un homme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harrison apparut dans une brume au-dessus de l'orbe.

" Ceci est la dernière volonté et le testament de James Charlus Potter,

A ma femme Lily, je laisse mon amour et la tutelle de notre fils Harrison, ainsi que le contenu de nos coffres. 

Si elle devait mourir avec moi, ce serait d'aller voir mon fils Harrison James Potter à Sirius, je lui demande de s'occuper de Lily et Harrison pour moi, je lui laisse 1 000 gallions même si tu n'en as pas besoin et des conseils pour enfin t'installer avec Moony.

À Remus, je laisse 100 000 gallions et le chalet au Pays de Galles pour prendre soin de toi et pour que tu ais un endroit où vivre si les gens sont difficiles à propos de ton petit problème de fourrure et des conseils pour enfin t'installer avec Padfoot, nous savons tous qu'il est ton compagnon et que vous appartenez ensemble.

Pour Peter, si tu es la raison pour laquelle je suis mort parce que tu es notre gardien secret et que tu nous as trahis, je te maudis et ton nom, si je suis mort de causes naturelles, je te laisse 2000 gallions.

Pour Harrison, mon fils, sache que je t'aimerai toujours et que je serai toujours fier de toi quoi que tu fasses. Je te laisse ma cape d'invisibilité, un coffre qui contient une bibliothèque bien fournis et y aura le livre des Maraudeurs. Avec toutes mes possessions, si ta mère mourrait avec moi.

À Severus Snape, je laisse mes plus sincères excuses pour ce que nous t'avons fait et 25 000 galions pour démarrer ta propre entreprise de potions.

À Dumbledore, je laisse l'avertissement de cesser de se mêler de la vie des gens et de laisser mon fils seul.

L'ordre de tutelle d'Harrison si Lily et moi sommes décédés se lit comme il suit: Sirius Black (parrain) et Remus Lupin, Severus Snape (parrain car Lily vous aimera toujours comme un frère), Alice (marraine) et Frank Londubat, Minerva McGonagall (marraine), Filius Flitwick, Une famille sorcière neutre. En aucun cas, Harrison ne devrait être confié aux Dursley ou Dumbledore n'aurait-il son mot à dire sur ce qui lui arriverait."

L'orbe a cessé de briller et la brume a disparu alors que l'orbe retombait sur la table avec un bruit sourd. Harrison essuya une larme de son œil, cela signifiait beaucoup pour lui que son père l'avait aimé. Le deuxième orbes s'est éclairé comme le premier juste cette fois dans la brume formée par une femme.

" Ceci est la dernière volonté et le testament de Lilliane Rose Potter, 

A mon mari James, je laisse mon amour et la tutelle de notre fils Harrison, ainsi que le contenu de nos coffres. S'il devait mourir avec moi, ce serait à mon fils Harrison James Potter.

Vous devez d'abord savoir que notre vieil ami a agi bizarrement, donc je pense qu'il est important de faire savoir qu'Albus Dumbledore a demandé que nous passions à Peter au lieu de Sirius comme gardien du secret. Si Godrics Hollow a été attaqué, sachez que Peter était le Gardien et Dumbledore était le Liant. Dumbledore, s'il te plaît, arrête de faire pression sur ma famille et laisse-les continuer leur vie. Harrison ne fera pas partie de ta guerre.

Si quelque chose nous est arrivé à Godrics Hollow, regardez-les tous les deux. Albus, veuillez laisser mon mari et mon fils seuls. Comme nous vous l'avons déjà dit, nous nous sommes retirés de l'Ordre et de cette guerre. Harrison ne doit en avoir aucune part. 

Pour Alice et Frank, s'il vous plaît protégez Neville, et n'adhérez pas à la prophétie, quelque chose à propos de cela semble étrange. Assurez-vous également de fixer des dates de jeu pour nos garçons. Et Alice je te laisse le coffre 461, tu sera quoi en faire. 

Pour Sirius, si tu finis par t'occuper d'Harrison, faites-le correctement ou je reviendrai te hanter.

À Remus, je laisse 10 000 galions et mes recherches de charmes pour m'assurer qu'ils soient publiés. Prend soin de mes garçons pour moi, tu es le seul à pouvoir les gérer.

Pour Peter, si tu es la raison pour laquelle nous sommes morts, je fais savoir au monde que tu étais notre gardien de secret et que tu n'échapperas pas à la justice.

À Severus Snape, tu es mon frère de tout sauf du sang, je laisse mon pardon pour ce que tu m'as fait et je te souhaite de faire partie de la vie de mon fils et de le traiter comme ton neveu parce que tu es son oncle en tout sauf le sang. Et pour plus de sécurité je te nomme deuxième parrains.

À Harrison, mon magnifique petit garçon merveilleux, sache que maman t'aime et est fière de toi. Vie ta vie comme tu veux la vivre, ne laisse personne te dicter ce que tu dois faire. Deviens ce que tu veux être, tu es capable de tout.

L'ordre de tutelle d'Harrison si James et moi sommes décédés se lit comme il suit: Sirius Black (parrain) et Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue (parrain) Alice (marraine) et Frank Londubat, Minerva McGonagall (marraine), Filius Flitwick, Une famille sorcière neutre. 

En aucun cas, Harrison ne devrait être confié aux Dursley ou Dumbledore n'aurait-il son mot à dire sur ce qui lui arriverait."

Harrison avait maintenant des larmes coulant sur son visage l'idée que ses deux parents l'aimaient et disaient qu'ils étaient fiers de lui signifiait le monde pour lui. Il n'avait jamais su que son nom complet était Harrison James Potter; il avait toujours pensé que c'était juste Harry Potter.

" D'accord, Harrison, si vous voulez juste attendre ici, je serai de retour momentanément." dit Ragnok, avant de se lever et de se diriger vers les portes. S'exprimant dans un rapide charabia, il a ordonné à ses gardes d'aller chercher un travailleur en Héritage de sang. De retour à son bureau, il regarda le jeune Sorcier. "Comme vous n'avez reçu ni conseil ni préparation pour votre Héritage, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous subissiez un test d'hérédité sanguine, de cette façon, vous pouvez voir une preuve de votre état." a déclaré Ragnok.

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Pardonnez-moi si je me trompe, mais un tel test ne montrera-t-il pas juste qui je suis ? " demanda Harrison.

" Oui, c'est en effet l'une des qualités des tests, mais un tel test montrera également toutes les Seigneuries Héritées ou Seigneuries acquises par d'autres moyens, toutes les adoptions, qualités magiques, capacités et liens ainsi que les coffres et les entreprises. Il peut également montrer tous les blocs magiques, les compulsions et les interférences telles que les potions ainsi que donner la date à laquelle ces potions ou blocs ont été administrés pour la première fois." a expliqué le Gobelin.

" Je vois." dit Harrison.

" Accepteriez-vous de faire un tel test Harrison ?" demanda le Gobelin.

" Bien sûr." acquiesça Harrison.

" Tout ce que vous avez à faire est de laisser six gouttes de votre sang toucher ce parchemin." dit Ragnok, produisant un poignard orné à partir d'un tirage dans son bureau et le tendit à Harrison.

Agrippant la poignée dorée des poignards, Harrison se força à placer la pointe contre son pouce. Il regarda avec fascination le sang jaillir de la blessure. Tenant son pouce au-dessus du parchemin sur le bureau, il le déplaça rapidement après que six gouttes soient tombées.

Le vieux Gobelin chantait alors, l'air se remplissant d'une magie si épaisse que c'était presque tangible. Dès qu'il a commencé, c'était fini et le Gobelin se tut.

En regardant le parchemin qui semblait briller momentanément, Harrison regarda les mots apparaître.

Ragnok était surpris par le rituel, généralement un tel test ne déclencherait pas une telle réaction magique. Il attendit donc avec haleine tandis que le Sorcier ramassait le parchemin. Il savait que tout ce qui s'y trouvait serait pour le moins intéressant.

Harrison fixa le parchemin, choqué et enragé au-delà de la raison en lisant la liste étonnamment longue.

" Prénom:  
Harrison James Potter

Née:  
31 juillet 1980, Godric's Hollow 

Parents:  
James Fleamont Potter et Lily Juliana Potter née Evans

Grand-parents:  
Paternels: (Mag) Charlus Potter (mort) et (Mag) Dorea Potter née Noir (morte)  
Maternels: (No-Mag) Frédérick Evans (mort) et (Cracmol) Violette Liliane Evans née Huel (morte)

Tantes et oncles :  
Sirius Orion Noir (Azkaban)  
Regulus Arcturus Noir (mort)  
Lady Narcissa Dorea Malfoy née Noir et Seigneur Lucius Abraxas Malfoy  
Bellatrix Cassiopeia Lestrange née Noir (Azkaban) et Rodolphus Samuel Lestrange (Askaban)  
Andromeda Eli Tonks née Noir et Ted Johnsen Tonks

Cousin/e :  
Draco Lucius Malfoy  
Nymphadora Andy Tonks

Titres:  
Seigneur de l'ancienne et noble famille Potter (sang)   
Héritier de l'ancienne et noble famille Noir (sang, autre Héritier Sirius Noir)  
Seigneur de l'ancienne et noble famille Gryffondor (sang)   
Héritier de l'ancienne et noble famille Peverell (sang, autre Héritier Tom Marvolo Jedusor)  
Seigneur de l'ancienne famille Gauts (conquête sur Tom Marvolo Jedusor)   
Seigneur de l'ancienne et noble famille Serpentard (sang et conquête sur Tom Marvolo Jedusor)  
Seigneur de l'ancienne famille Huel (sang)  
Maître de la mort (sang et droit de naissance)

Coffres:  
Voûte de confiance Potter - 8 340 gallions, 103 faucilles, 13 nœuds  
Voûtes de la famille Potter - 5 - 32 435 739 galions, 649 faucilles, 450 nœuds; 134 artefacts magiques et 840 livres  
Caveaux de la famille Noire - 7 - 69 546 039 galions, 750 faucilles, 236 knuts; 457 artefacts magiques et 1476 livres  
Chambres fortes de la famille Peverell - 5 - 81 746 301 galions, 134 faucilles, 298 nœuds; 1006 artefacts magiques et 1920 livres  
Voûtes de la famille Gryffondor - 4 - 9 346 013 galions, 648 faucilles, 18 nœuds; 1643 objets magiques et 1734 livres  
Voûtes de la famille Serpentard - 9 - 846 187 galions, 924 faucilles, 752 knuts; 2457 artefacts magiques et 3276 livres  
Chambre forte du Garçon-qui-a-Survécu - 9 481 galions, 291 faucilles, 84 knuts; 787 lettres et 254 livres  
Voûte Mortémis - 1 baguette, 1 cape, 1 bague de Seigneurie Peverell et un livret

Entreprises:  
Le Chaudron Baveur (Pub sorcier le plus connu de Londres. Entrée principale du Chemin de Traverse.) 49%  
Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou (Animalerie qui vend une grande variété de hiboux.) 49%  
Glaces Florian Fortarôme (Vente de glaces et de boissons) 35%  
Fleury et Bott (Librairie la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse.) 45%  
Pirouette et Badin (Magasin de farces et attrapes.) 75%  
Ollivander (Fabricants de baguettes magiques.) 15%  
Dumalley Fils (Maison d'édition du monde des sorciers.) 35%  
Obscurus Books (Maison d'édition très renommée dans le monde des sorciers.) 40%  
Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers (Vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers.) 20%  
Twilfitt and Tatting's (Boutique de vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers.) 35%  
Slug et Jitters Apothicaire (Magasin vendant des ingrédients pour les potions.) 40%  
Magasin de chaudrons (Magasin vendant des chaudrons de toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, or, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables.) 40%  
Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch (Boutique vendant des articles de ce sport.) 55%  
Derviche et Bang (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente et la réparation des objets magiques.) 35%  
La gare de Pré-au-Lard (C'est le terminus du Poudlard Express, un train réservé aux élèves de Poudlard, qui fait la navette entre l'école et la gare de King's Cross à Londres.) 50%  
Honeydukes (Boutique de confiseries de Pré-au-Lard) 42%  
Les Trois Balais (Pub faisant également office d'auberge, situé dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.) 25%  
Le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente de plumes pour écrire et de parchemins.) 40%  
La poste de Pré-au-Lard (Un bureau de poste sorcier. Il abrite plusieurs centaines de hiboux.) 30%  
Radio Sorcière Sans Fil (Une station de radio écoutée par les Sorciers.) 30%  
Le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu 20%  
Zonko (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente d'articles de farces et attrapes.) 45%  
Ogden's Old Firewhiskey 12%  
Apple (Entreprise multinationale américaine d'informatique) 5%  
Microsoft Corporation (Multinationale informatique et micro-informatique américaine) 8%  
Chanel (Entreprise française productrice de haute couture, ainsi que de prêt-à-porter, accessoires, parfums et divers produits de luxe.) 5%  
Playmobil (Marque de jouets allemande.) 5%  
Audi (Constructeur d'automobiles, sportives et de luxe allemand.) 4%  
McDonald's Corporation (Une chaîne de restauration rapide américaine.) 5%  
Ben & Jerry’s (Marque américaine qui commercialise des crèmes glacées et des sorbets.) 3%  
Adidas (Une firme allemande, spécialisée dans la fabrication d'articles de sport.) 5%  
Calvin Klein (styliste américain, figure emblématique du prêt-à-porter américain avec une mode inspirée de sportswear et de la mode minimaliste.) 5%  
Diesel (Une entreprise italienne de fabrication de vêtements pour hommes, pour femmes et enfants.) 8%

Capacités magiques et blocs:  
Magie centrale - Grise (60% bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Mémoire eidétique (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Vue (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Fourchelangue (Bloc défaillant, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Magie sans baguette (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981; Cassé)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Magie sans mots (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981; Cassé)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Animagus Magique (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Méthamorfmagus (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981; Cassé)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Nécromencie (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Légimencie (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Occlumencie (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981; Cassé)  
Magie du sang héréditaire, Elémental - Air, Feu, Foudre (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)

Propriétés:  
Cottage 14, Gordrics Hollow, Angleterre  
Potter Manor, Oxfordshire, Angleterre  
Villa du Soleil, St Tropez, France  
Maison moderne, Valence, Espagne  
Complexe résidentiel de luxe, Santorini, Grèce  
Maison à Jardim Botanico, Rio de Janeiro, Brésil  
Marauders Den, Devon, Angleterre  
Reffuge Cottage, incartable  
12 Grimmauld Place, Londres, Angleterre  
Black Manor, Wiltshire, Angleterre  
Ile Noire, Mer des Caraïbes  
Appartement de prestige, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie  
Cottage de luxe, Saint-Pétersbourg, Russie  
Maison à Jardim Botanico, Rio de Janeiro, Brésil  
Complexe résidentiel de luxe, Santorini, Grèce  
Villa Hang Dong, Chiang Mai, Thaïlande  
Manoir Peverell, incartable  
Château Gryffondor, Edimbourg, Ecosse  
Château Serpentard, incartable  
Chalet à Serre-Chevalier, île de Skye, Ecosse  
2/4 Château Poudlard, Edimbourg, Ecosse

Liens magiques:  
Lien d'âme (Horcruxe) Tom Marvolo Jedusor (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Lien Parrains et Maraines, Severus Snape, Sirius Noir, Minerva MacGonnagall, Alice Londubat (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout Novembre 1981)  
Lien frère dieu, Neville Londubat (Bloqué, Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)

Compulsions magiques:  
Glamour de sang (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Loyauté à Albus Dumbledore (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Loyauté à la maison Gryffindor (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Loyauté au service de l'Ordre du Phénix (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Loyauté envers Ronald Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Loyauté à Molly Weasley (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Méfiance liée à la maison Serpentard (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Méfiance à Severus Snape (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Méfiance liée à la magie noire (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Honte Compulsion à la vie familliale (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Anti-autorité Charme (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)  
Méfiance aux Malfoy (Albus Dumbledore, 1 er Aout 1981)" 

Harrison ne savait pas combien de temps il était assis, ne regardant rien, alors qu'il essayait de traiter ce que le document dans sa main disait. Finalement, il est venu quand Ragnok s'est raclé la gorge.

" Tout est en ordre ?" demanda Ragnok, se demandant ce qui avait provoqué une telle réaction chez le sorcier alors qu'il était resté assis sous le choc pendant les cinq dernières minutes.

Harrison cligna des yeux et hocha la tête avant de la secouer. 

"Je, non." dit-il finalement, avant de lui remettre le parchemin.

Ragnok prit le parchemin du jeune Sorcier choqué et le lut rapidement avant de jurer violemment dans un charabia. Il a ordonné à frère Floki d'aller chercher un guérisseur en plaçant le parchemin sur son bureau.

" Héritier Potter, il semblerait que vous soyez sous le contrôle d'un certain nombre de charmes et de compulsions."déclara-t-il. "Je pense qu'il serait préférable que vous les fassiez retirer avant de poursuivre nos activités."

Harrison regarda le Gobelin avec des yeux plissés, son cerveau embrouillé par le choc décidant finalement de se concentrer sur la situation actuelle au lieu de ce qu'il venait de lire.

" Je suis d'accord, mais je sais que rien dans ce monde n'a de prix. Quel est le votre ?"

Ragnok sourit à pleines dents au sorcier, heureux qu'il se soit ressaisi. 

" 1 000 gallions pour un rinçage complet du corps et le déblocage de votre noyau magique et de vos capacités", a déclaré Ragnok.

" Deal." 

Harrison acquiesça avec un hochement de tête, même si le prix était élevé, apparemment il pouvait se le permettre.

" Que voulez-vous que je fasse pendant que vous traversez la purge ?" demanda Ragnok.

" Je voudrais que vous vérifiez tout mes comptes dont je suis résponsable pour tout les retraits depuis la nuit où mes parents sont morts car je ne connaissais pas le monde magique jusqu'à présent, tout retrait serait illégal car je n'ai pas donné ma permission. Je voudrais que l'argent ou les objets soient retourné avec intérêt, l'intérêt peut aller à vous en tant que paiement pour vos services. Je voudrais également vous nommer mon gestionnaire de compte pour tout mes Héritages, car j’estime qu'avoir plusieurs gestionnaires incompatible à mes projets."

Juste à ce moment, les portes s'ouvrirent et une Gobelin femelle entra. Inclinant la tête devant Ragnok, elle lui parla rapidement avant de se tourner vers Harrison et le regarda de haut en bas avec des yeux pensifs.

" Je suis la guérisseuse Maeve." a-t-elle déclaré.

" Salutations guérisseur Maeve," dit Harrison, hochant la tête avec respect.

Poursuivant ses lèvres vers le jeune Sorcier, elle hocha de nouveau la tête avant de sortir. 

" Vous me suivrez." a-t-elle dit.

Harrison fut surpris de sa sortie soudaine et se tourna pour regarder Ragnok qui ne semblait pas gêné par son attitude.

" Nous continuerons nos affaires à une date ultérieure, Harrison." dit Ragnok, renvoyant Harrison d'un geste de la main.

Harrison se tourna et se précipita vers le guérisseur, la suivant profondément dans les grottes sous Gringotts. Finalement, après cinq minutes de marche, ils se sont arrêtés et sont entrés dans une grande pièce ouverte. Les murs étaient décorés de runes finement sculptées, dont la plupart lui étaient étrangères. Au centre de la pièce se trouvait une table surélevée entourée d'un cercle de runes et de bougies.

" Mon mari m'a dit ce qui vous avait été fait, jeune Sorcier." dit Maeve, attirant l'attention d'Harrison sur elle. Mais avant qu'Harrison ne puisse l'interroger, elle reprit la parole. "Vous vous déshabillerez et allongez-vous sur la table." a-t-elle dit.

Harrison se retrouva à rougir de son attitude pragmatique et tâtonna la ceinture de son pantalon. Maeve, regardant cela alors qu'elle rassemblait les ingrédients nécessaires, secoua la tête et trouva le jeune Sorcier un drap blanc à enrouler autour de sa taille. Harrison hocha la tête pour remercier et finit par enlever rapidement ses vêtements, enroulant le drap autour de lui avant de s'asseoir sur la table. 

" Ce processus sera douloureux", a déclaré Maeve, en regardant le Sorcier terminer le processus de mise à nu.

" D'accord." a-t-il déclaré sûr de lui, la regardant dans les yeux et pensant à toute la douleur qu'il avait traversée dans sa vie, qui n'avait aucun but. Même si cela allait être douloureux, au moins il y gagnerait quelque chose cette fois.

" Je vais commencer par rincer votre système des charmes et des compulsions. Cela ne fera pas trop mal, mais vous ressentirez probablement un certain inconfort. Le glamour du sang sera alors supprimé et en fonction de la quantité de changement, il déterminera le niveau de douleur que vous ressentirez. Enfin, vos blocs magiques seront supprimés. Cela fera mal car votre magie est une partie intrinsèque de vous et comme vous avez une si grande proportion de votre magie bloquée, cela prendra du temps. Heureusement, je ne pense pas que vous resterez conscient de tout cela », lui a-t-elle dit.

Harrison se surprit à hocher la tête. 

" Merci guérisseur Maeve, de m'avoir expliqué ce que vous ferez." a-t-il dit, essayant de couvrir sa peur.

Avec un dernier regard, Maeve acquiesça. 

" Je suis prêt à commencer, tu devrais t'allonger."

Allongé sur la table dure, Harrison fut surpris quand il se retrouva lié par la magie, incapable de bouger les jambes et les bras.

" Vous serez lié par la procédure pour vous assurer de ne pas vous blesser ni vous interrompre." a déclaré Maeve lorsqu'elle a vu ses yeux s'écarquiller.

Harrison, incapable d'hocher la tête, garda le silence et ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas risquer que sa voix montre sa peur, non pas qu'il pensait que le Gobelin le jugerait, mais il voulait embrasser cela, pour essayer de contrôler autant qu'il le pouvait.

Le chant emplit l'air et Harrison se retrouva à la dérive alors que le son étrangement musical le traversait. Soudain, cependant, Harrison sentit une secousse dans son esprit. La sensation lui faisait horriblement mal à la tête, comme si quelqu'un entrait dans son ésprit, c'était désagréable mais pas insupportable. Cette sensation continua avant qu'elle ne grandisse, le sentiment de 100 abeilles envahit son esprit et Harrison trouva bientôt impossible de penser. Finalement, la sensation passa et le chant sembla s'éteindre avant de recommencer. Harrison, toujours incapable de se concentrer, sentit bientôt sa peau commencer à s'étirer et ses os se broyer ensemble. Serrant les dents contre la douleur, Harrison essaya de respirer à travers alors que son visage bougeait. Ses cheveux même commençaient à lui faire mal et il semblait que chaque cellule de son corps se contractait et se cassait soudainement. Laissant enfin un cri, Harrison sentit son dos se cambrer et se reconnecter durement avec la table. Tout au long de tout cela, le chant n'a jamais cessé, même s'il semblait se renforcer. Harrison, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur qui s'ensuivit, avait l'impression que son sang s'était transformé en acide. Quand il a finalement perdu connaissance, il a accueilli les ténèbres qui l'ont englouti avec délectation.

Au réveil, Harrison se sentit plus léger, comme s'il avait porté un lourd fardeau toute sa jeune vie et ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Ouvrant les yeux, Harrison observa son environnement: il n'était plus dans la salle rituel mais ce qui semblait être une chambre. Il fut agressé par la vue de la magie remplissant la pièce de couleurs assorties. Il pouvait voir la magie, donc il pouvait la plier à sa volonté. Pas étonnant que la magie sans baguette lui venait facilement. Les murs de la caverne étaient éclairés par des torches et une cheminée dans le coin éclairait naturellement la pièce. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, c'est qu'il pouvait dire combien de Gobelins et de Sorciers y avait dans Gringotts. Il ressentait la magie à une toute nouvelle profondeur.

" Bienvenue à nouveau, jeune Sorcier," dit une voix qu'Harrison reconnut comme guérisseur Maeve, le faisant sursauter.

" Combien de temps suis-je sorti ?" demanda Harrison, la gorge crue et la voix rauque.

" Seulement quatre heures." répondit le Gobelin, se rapprochant d'Harrison. "Je suis surpris de vous voir réveillé pour être honnête, vous êtes beaucoup plus fort que vous ne le pensez."

Harrison se surprit à hocher légèrement la tête alors qu'il s'asseyait lentement dans son lit. Passant ses mains dans ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, Harrison fut surpris après que son cerveau eut soudainement traité ces nouvelles informations.

Maeve regarda le Sorcier avec un léger humour alors qu'il semblait se réveiller et réaliser ses changements physiques. Elle a également noté qu'il avait besoin d'une potion pour la gorge.

" Voudriez-vous un miroir ?" a-t-elle demandé en parcourant ses fournitures à la recherche de la bonne potion.

Harrison hocha la tête bêtement, prenant le miroir conjuré alors qu'il apparaissait. En regardant son reflet, il était choqué, les changements considérés individuellement n'étaient-ils pas si importants mais dans l'ensemble ? Ils l'ont fait paraître complètement différent. 

Ses yeux vert émeraude étaient encore une caractéristique importante, mais ils avaient perdu leur forme circulaire et étaient maintenant plus en amande. Son nez était plus petit, plus délicat et ses lèvres semblaient s'être remplies. Sa mâchoire a perdu une partie de son bord et ses pommettes étaient plus prononcées. Le plus radicalement disparu était les fameux cheveux en bataille de son père. Au lieu d'une crinière sauvage, ses cheveux noirs tombèrent sur ses épaules par vagues, toujours légèrement sauvages mais pas ingérables. Il avait l'air légèrement féminin, pensa-t-il paresseusement en traçant ses traits avec sa main avant de réaliser soudain qu'il pouvait voir sans ses lunettes.

Abaissant le miroir après quelques minutes de regard, Harrison remarqua que le guérisseur Maeve s'était approché de lui, tenant une potion dans sa main.

" Pour votre gorge." expliqua-t-elle lorsqu'elle le surprit en train de la regarder.

Avec un hochement de tête, Harrison prit la potion offerte et la vida, une voix lui disant qu'il valait mieux avaler rapidement. Après quelques secondes de laisser la potion fonctionner, Harrison ouvrit la bouche avec hésitation.

" Pourquoi Dumbledore voudrait-il changer mon apparence ?" demanda-t-il doucement, ne s'attendant pas vraiment à une réponse.

" Je doute que nous obtiendrons jamais une réponse claire." répondit une nouvelle voix. 

Harrison se tourna et vit le chef Ragnok entrer dans la pièce.

" Vous regardez beaucoup mieux maintenant, Harrison." dit-il.

" Merci Roi Ragnok," dit honnêtement Harrison. "Je me sens mieux."

" Vous subirez très probablement un changement significatif dans votre magie au cours des prochaines heures alors que votre cœur se réinstalle." a déclaré Maeve, passant en mode guérisseur, " Vous pouvez rencontrer des difficultés à contrôler le niveau de puissance que vous mettez dans vos sorts jusqu'à ce que vous obteniez habitué à vos nouveaux niveaux de puissance. Vous devriez constater qu'une fois que tout est réglé, vous pouvez lancer des sorts plus avancés sans vous fatiguer et avoir plus de magie à invoquer. "

" Je vois." dit Harrison.

" Vous sentez-vous capable de poursuivre notre conversation précédente, Harrison, ou souhaitez-vous avoir le temps de vous familiariser avec votre nouveau corps ?" demanda Ragnok après une pause.

Harrison soupira et se leva, surpris de découvrir qu'il était vêtu d'un pantalon en coton ample mais immensément heureux car il aurait regretté d'avoir flashé le vieux Roi Gobelin.

" Je pense qu'il serait préférable de tout retirer le plus tôt possible. Cependant, je voudrais quelques instants pour me rafraîchir." a déclaré Harrison.

Ragnok acquiesça de la tête. 

" Rejoignez-moi dans le salon lorsque vous avez terminé, c'est juste à travers cette porte." a-t-il dit en indiquant à cette porte.

Harrison hocha la tête et attendit que les Gobelins partent. Debout, Harrison découvrit qu'il avait légèrement grandi et se tenait maintenant à environ 1m47. Son corps, qui avait toujours été douloureusement mince, était toujours mal nourri mais avait une forme plus saule, ses muscles légers le rendant apaisé. Se dirigeant vers ce qu'il pensait être une salle de bain, Harrison ouvrit un robinet et éclaboussa de l'eau sur son nouveau visage, toujours fasciné par les changements. Son corps lui semblait étranger et ce n'était que sa grâce innée qui l'empêchait de tomber sur ses pieds alors qu'il s'habituait aux changements.

Une fois qu'il s'était lavé et avait pris soin de ses affaires, Harrison retourna dans la chambre et découvrit que ses anciens vêtements avaient été placés sur une commode. Les mettant, Harrison trouva que l'ajustement était correct mais pas parfait. Après tout son cousin était très gros pour son âge. Se concentrant sur le changement de ses vêtements pour lui convenir, essayant de ne pas être surpris quand sa magie se produisit. Redressant sa colonne vertébrale, Harrison se dirigea avec détermination vers le salon, espérant que le prochain ordre du jour serait plus agréable que le précédent.

" J'ai pris la liberté de nous procurer un repas léger." a déclaré Ragnok alors qu'Harrison se dirigeait vers le salon.

Harrison hocha la tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la situation. Harrison avait du mal à déterminer comment agir avec le Roi Gobelin.

" Merci." dit-il simplement, s'asseyant en face de Ragnok.

Après quelques instants de silence, Harrison décida de parler, renonçant aux règles strictes de convenance.

" Ragnok, non pas que je ne sois pas reconnaissant de votre aide en me débarrassant des nombreuses blocs, compulsions et charmes qui m'exercaient, mais je me retrouve perdu quant à ce que vous gagnez à m'aider."

" Votre situation est unique. La nation Gobeline vous doit une dette pour avoir débarrassé ce monde de la folie de Voldemort."

Harrison réfléchit à cela. 

" Alors tu m'as aidé à me libérer parce que j'ai détruit Voldemort?" demanda Harrison" Je ne m'en souviens même pas."

" Notre objectif est de vous aider à réclamer vos Seigneuries et gagner la place qui vous revient dans la société." a expliqué Ragnok.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent continuer, un coup doux a été entendu venant de la porte.

" Entrez." cria Ragnok.

La porte s'ouvrit et un jeune Gobelin entra, poussant un chariot couvert de nourriture. Plaçant la vaisselle sur la table entre Harrison et Ragnok, le serveur disparut rapidement.

" Nous continuerons notre discussion après avoir mangé." a déclaré Ragnok. "Il ne serait pas bon que vous vous effondriez de faim juste après avoir été libéré des griffes de ma femme."

Harrison sourit légèrement à cela et regarda la nourriture offerte, il en a reconnu la plupart mais a trouvé la présentation légèrement différente de ce à quoi il était habitué. Prenant un petit bol de ce qui ressemblait à un ragoût de boeuf, Harrison inhala l'arôme et constata qu'il avait étonnamment faim.

" Cela a l'air délicieux." a-t-il dit avant de tomber dans un silence confortable.

Après qu'ils eurent tous deux fini de manger et que le repas fut nettoyé d'un coup de poignet, Ragnok prit un moment pour regarder le Sorcier en face de lui. Le jeune adolescent avait l'air mieux que lorsqu'il était apparu dans son bureau quelques heures plus tôt, mais il avait toujours le même regard hanté dans les yeux.

Revenant au bureau du Roi Gobelin.

" Que comprenez-vous des résultats du test ?" a demandé Ragnok.

Harrison pensa à tout ce qu'il avait lu. Il commença lentement. 

" Je suppose que je comprends certains des titres et de l'argent, mais.." Harrison s'interrompit, plus il y pensait, plus il se retrouvait à perte.

Ragnok hocha la tête, pas surpris. 

" Pour vos titres, grâce à votre père, vous gagnez quatre Seigneuries. La famille Potter est un descendant direct des Gryffondor et Peverells qui est une branche latérale de la famille Serpentard, tous les quatre viennent avec des votes sur le Wizengamot, un siège au conseil d'administration de Poudlard et un siège de fondateur au conseil d'administration. En tant que dernier Héritier des quatre familles, vous avez réclamer la Seigneurie de leur part avec les quatre votes. La Seigneurie de Serpentard et Peverell sont plus compliquée; vous avez gagné la Seigneurie Serpentard grâce au droit de conquête lorsque vous avez vaincu Voldemort. Donc il est devenu votre Héritier. De cela vous gagnez le vote au Wizengamot et un siège des fondateurs au conseil d'administration de Poudlard. Et vous restez l'Héritier Peverell parce que vous devez avoir au moins quinze ans pour prendre la Seigneurie. Vous êtes l'Héritier Noir car votre parrain qui est aussi votre grand cousin est toujours en vie. Par votre mère qui descend d'une famille de Cracmol de Huel. Pour ce qui est des Gauts, cela vient de Voldemort mais il ne vaut plus rien.. Votre titre final est quelque chose d'une légende que même nous, les Gobelins de Gringotts, n'aurions jamais pensé arriver. Vous, Harrison, êtes le maître de la mort. "

Harrison était stupéfait, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il avait appris. 

" Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?" a-t-il finalement demandé.

" Cela signifie que vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez impossible. Vous avez le contrôle de la Mort elle-même. "

Harrison cligna des yeux deux fois en prenant les mots de Ragnok. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer d'un coup sec. Il était sans voix.

Ragnok laissa tomber le silence avant de continuer. 

" Ce que cela implique même je ne sais pas, mais je m'attendrais à ce que cela devienne clair pour vous dans les prochains jours."

Harrison écouta mais garda son silence.

" La prochaine étape est pour vous de réclamer officiellement vos Seigneuries."

" Comment puis-je faire ça ?" demanda Harrison. Sa voix légèrement plus haute que d'habitude était la seule indication de la tension qu'il ressentait.

" Le processus est simple: tout ce que vous avez à faire est de placer les anneaux de Seigneurie sur votre main gauche. S'ils vous acceptent, ils se lieront à vous et à votre magie, sinon ils retourneront dans la loge de la Seigneurie tenue dans les coffres de la famille jusqu'au moment où ils seront réclamés par l'Héritier légitime. Pour les anneaux d'Héritiers, c'est la main droite. " Après avoir parlé, il semblait atteindre table et produit cinq boîtes, qui variaient tous en âge et en usure. " Ne vous inquiétez pas de porter plusieurs bagues sur le même doigt, même si nous n'avons jamais eu autant de Seigneurs, il n'est pas si rare que quelqu'un soit le Seigneur de deux maisons. Vos bagues, si elles vous acceptent, se combineront en une seule lorsqu'elles seront portées, créant un nouveau design combiné des caractéristiques de vos maisons. En cas de besoin, cependant, un anneau familial spécifique peut apparaître. 

Ces anneaux de Seigneurie peuvent fonctionner comme un sceau de paiement lors de leurs achats."

Harrison hocha la tête et comprit lentement et tendit la main vers la boîte la plus proche. Il était noir et d'aspect assez simple. Harrison ramassa la bague avec hésitation. Le plaçant sur son annulaire droit, il sentit une précipitation soudaine dans sa magie avant qu'elle ne s'installe.

" Félicitations, Héritier Peverell. " dit Ragnok, souriant à pleines dents.

Harrison réclama ensuite le reste des héritages avec des chocs de magie supplémentaires, les anneaux fusionnant en un seul sur le doigt de Harrison.

" J'ai dis que je souhaiterais que mes coffres soient audités." 

Ragnok eut un sourire narquois de fierté.

" J'ai en effet eu une chance. Il semble que Monsieur Dumbledore était plus intrigant que ce que nous pensions au départ. "

Entendant cela, Harrison plissa les yeux. 

" Comment cela ?" demanda-t-il, des soupçons se formant déjà dans son esprit.

" Il a pris l' argent des coffres-forts Potter tout les ans depuis le 1er Novembre 1981. Ces paiements comprennent une somme allant à la famille Weasley dans ce qui a été nommé Fonds de bourses d'études, ainsi que les paiements individuels à lui-même, puis depuis le début de cette année à Madame Molly Weasley née Prewett, Monsieur Ronald Weasley, Madmoiselle Ginevra Weasley, Mademoiselle Hermione Granger et Madame Petunia Dursley née Evans. "

En entendant cela, Harrison siffla et sa magie s'évanouit dangereusement. Il a essayé de ne pas penser à sa tante et à son oncle. La façon dont ils le traitaient était vraiment diabolique et Harrison devait se demander si Dumbledore avait quelque chose à voir avec les abus.

" Ces paiements ont été arrêtés ?" demanda Harrison, une fois qu'il s'était calmé.

Ragnok hocha la tête, choqué par la quantité de contrôle qu'Harrison avait gagné en si peu de temps.

" Nous devrions être en mesure de récupérer une partie de ce qui a été pris et d'imposer des sanctions jusqu'à ce que leurs dettes envers vous aient été apurées." a déclaré Ragnok.

" Bien." répondit Harrison.

Après avoir pris un moment pour rassembler ses pensées, qui avaient été dispersées par sa colère, Harrison se souvint de son autre domaine d'activité. 

" Je voudrais visiter mes coffres Potter et Peverell aujourd'hui, pour voir ce qu'ils contiennent."

" Une sage décision." a déclaré Ragnok. " Si vous le permettez, je recommanderais d'aller au coffre de Mortemis aussi, il devrait contenir des informations très importantes pour vous. " 

Hochant la tête pour comprendre, Harrison remercia Ragnok et quitta le bureau, allant avec un caissier qui semblait se matérialiser hors de l'ombre vers les chariots de la chambre forte.

" Voûte Mortémis, s'il vous plait." le caissier entonna quand Harrison déclara sa destination. 

Un scintillement de pensée fit arrêter Harrison, plus le nombre de voûtes était bas, cela signifiait généralement des voûtes plus anciennes, mais la soudaine secousse du chariot lui fit craindre de visiter la plus ancienne voûte de Gringotts volant dans le vent.

Après ce qui semblait être éternel, le chariot s'arrêta finalement et Harrison en sortit lentement. Ils étaient dans la partie la plus profonde de la banque, bien en dessous de n'importe où, au-dessus d'eux, Harrison pouvait entendre d'autres chariots s'éloigner au loin. Se secouant pour essayer de se repérer, Harrison s'approcha des portes du coffre-fort. Après un moment de réflexion, Harrison posa sa main sur les portes et sentit sa magie déferler avant qu'elles ne se déverrouillent avec un léger clic. Harrison s'était attendu à un craquement inquiétant, mais aucun bruit ne vint alors qu'il ouvrait les portes du coffre-fort.

Entrant dans la caverne presque vide, Harrison nota que la voûte était étonnamment blanche et bien éclairée. S'approchant de la table au milieu de la pièce, les yeux d'Harrison étaient attirés par le porte-livre qui présentait un petit livre très vieux. À côté, une cape était soigneusement pliée sur la table, ainsi que la baguette. L'objet suivant était une autre chose qu'il reconnut, l'ayant vu quelques minutes auparavant: c'était la boîte pour l'anneau de la famille Peverell. Ouvrant la boîte, Harrison y trouva la bague de Seigneurie de la famille Peverell. Ramassant la baguette, Harrison sentit sa magie resurgir une fois, le sentiment était le plus naturel au monde. Il trouvera bien un étuit à baguette dans un des deux coffres qu'il allait visiter. Puis il se tourna vers la cape, haussant les épaules, Harrison l'enfila par-dessus les vêtement de Dudley, et il ne vit plus son corps. Une cape d'invisibilité.. pensent ne plus être invisible et cela marcha. Finalement, Harrison se tourna vers le livre et le ramassa. L'ouvrant, Harrison commença à lire avec fascination.

" Félicitations, cher lecteur, pour avoir fait l'impossible.  
Si vous lisez ceci, alors vous avez fait ce que des milliers avant d’essayer de faire mais sans succès. Vous maîtrisé les trois reliques de la mort. Objets forgés par la mort elle-même.

Cela, je le sais, signifie peu pour vous actuellement, mais une fois que vous comprendrez vraiment la notion de la puissance que vous détenez maintenant, vous comprendrez quel honneur et quelle bénédiction cela doit vous être arrivé.

Il existe cependant quelques limitations.

Mais, ils sont mieux expliqués par le créateur lui-même. Pour l'invoquer, il vous suffit d'essayer. Vous constaterez qu'Il entend toujours votre appel, Il ne répond tout simplement pas toujours.

Bonjour, adieu et bonne chance."

Fermant le livre, Harrison resta immobile pendant un moment, confus et complètement déconcerté.

" Comment diable dois-je essayer d'invoquer la mort ?" marmonna-t-il, parcourant d'innombrables idées et les rejetant complètement avant qu'elles ne se forment complètement.

" Vous devez simplement souhaiter ma présence, Maître." dit une voix grave devant Harrison.

Levant les yeux brusquement, Harrison laissa échapper un grincement aigu qu'il ne pensait pas être biologiquement possible dans des circonstances normales. L'être devant lui, car il n'était ni homme ni créature, mesurait facilement 4 mètres de haut et semblait être drapé d'ombres.

" T-tu es la Mort ?" bégaya finalement Harrison, une fois que sa voix décida de lui revenir.

" Je suis connu comme beaucoup de choses mais oui, je réponds à la Mort." a déclaré la voix.

" Oh, d'accord." dit légèrement Harrison, se sentant soudain très petit.

Debout dans un silence qui semblait s'étirer pendant des heures plutôt que des secondes, Harrison essaya de ne pas se tortiller. Bien qu'il ne puisse distinguer aucun œil sous la cape ombragée, Harrison pouvait presque sentir le regard de l'être le parcourir. Finalement, Harrison osa rouvrir la bouche.

" Le livre dit que je t'ais maîtrisé." a-t-il dit, ses mots lui semblant stupides maintenant qu'il était en présence de la Mort, personne ne pouvait maîtriser un tel être." Qu'est-ce que cela signifie pour moi?"

" Cela signifie que je vais t'aider, t'enseigner dans tout ce que tu souhaites. Tu es mon maître, mais je ne suis pas un esclave. Je te garderais en vie jusqu'à ce que tu ne souhaites plus l'être, tu seras mon compagnon." a déclaré la mort, sa voix ne donnant aucune indication sur ce qu'il pensait de cela.

Harrison acquiesça. 

" Je pense que c'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Merci." dit-il avant d'ajouter maladroitement." Euh, vous pouvez y aller ou vous voulez rester avec moi ? "

La mort semblait glousser légèrement, alarmant Harrison, avant qu'il ne disparaisse simplement dans l'ombre.

Harrison resta debout un moment, sous le choc, avant de réaliser à quel point sa vie surréaliste l'avait frappé. Riant de façon maniaque, Harrison s'empêcha à peine de tomber au sol dans son état. Enfin, après avoir acquis un petit semblant de contrôle, Harrison se leva et se redressa. 

" Harry ? Tu m'entend ? "  
" C'est pas vrai ! Je rencontre juste la Mort et maintenant j'entend une voix dans ma tête.. Et je ne suis pas Harry mais Harrison ! Harrison Potter-Black-Peverell-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, pour vous servir. Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ?"  
" Quoi ? Non, je suis Seigneur Gauts-Serpentard !"  
" Oh alors vous êtes Tom ? Ou préféreriez-vous Seigneur Voldemort ?"  
" Petit insolent ! Non, Voldemort est mort le soir où j'ai essayé de te tuer. Tu peux m'appeler Marvolo, petit."  
" Bien, Marvolo alors. Vous êtes l'Horcruxe dans ma cicatrice ?"  
" Comment connais-tu même ce mot ? Non, je sais, nous sommes à Gringotts, les Gobelins doivent connaître la magie de l'âme. Et c'est pourquoi je peux maintenant communiquer avec toi. Ils ont enlevé les blocages que le vieux fou t'as soumis. J'ai raison ?"  
" Vous êtes tout bon. Maintenant quoi ?"  
" Maintenant pour me faire pardonner ton enfance, je serais ta figure parental quotidienne. T'aider, te soutenir, t'apprendre, t'aimer.."  
" Avec vous et la Mort, impossible que je sois le pion de Dumbledore.. J'aime cela. Bien maintenant, il faut que je retourne à Ragnok. Je souhaiterais changer de nom.. C'est possible, vu que je suis un Seigneur de plusieurs famille, n'est ce pas ?"  
" Bien sur."  
" Bien, alors je suis Harrison Peverell, comme cela je garde mes initiales."  
Finalement. il retourna à la charrette à l'extérieur et demanda à être amené à la Voûte Potter puis Peverell, ignorant le regard curieux du Gobelin. 

Entrant dans le coffre-fort Potter, Harrison sentit ses genoux devenir mou, sous le choc alors qu'il regardait avec admiration les piles d'argent, de bijoux, de pierres, de meubles, de livres et de nombreuses autres montagnes d'objets.

Remarquant qu'Harrison regardait la montagne de meubles soigneusement organisés avec une confusion totale Griphook qui s'était glissé dans le coffre-fort derrière Harrison a déclaré. 

" Les riches familles de Sorciers de sang pur existent depuis des siècles et comprennent que tout revient à la mode, alors elles stockent des meubles pour leurs descendants, économisant ainsi de l'argent et contribuant à assurer la richesse continue de la famille. "

Hochant la tête, Harrison tourna son attention vers les énormes piles de pièces. Une pile était remplie de grandes pièces d'or qui rempliraient la paume de la main de Harrison, le mot galion gravé autour de l'image du visage d'un homme. Le deuxième tas de pièces était rempli de pièces d'argent légèrement plus petites. En vérifiant la pièce, Harrison était heureux de trouver une faucille gravée autour du visage d'une femme. La dernière et dernière pièce était une petite pièce de bronze avec Knut gravé autour de l'image d'un chaudron et d'une baguette.

Après avoir examiné les trois pièces, Harry se tourna vers Griphook et lui demanda.

" Que valent ces pièces ?"

Après une explication sur les gallions, les faucilles et les knuts, Griphook convoqua le montant demandé dans un petit sac en moleskine et le tendit à Harrison. Étonné que tout l'argent ait été inséré dans le petit sac et le manque de poids, Harrison ne vit pas Griphook sortir un coffre en argent et noir avec une écusson familial complexe sur le devant.

Se tournant vers Griphook, Harrison fut surpris de voir le coffre dont le cuir argenté élégant et les renforts noirs attiraient Harrison. La crête complexe d'un Gryffon, un grand serpent se tenant au-dessus d'un chaudron avec une fumée du chaudron formant la forme d'un cercle avec un triangle à l'intérieur et une ligne au milieu.

Pendant qu'Harrison examinait le coffre.

" Ce coffre a été laissé pour vous, il contient tout, des portoloins à vos propriétés, tous les livres dont vous aurez besoin, des bijoux de protection et bien d'autres articles. " déclara Griphook.

En admiration devant le coffre, Harrison fit une note mentale qu'il devait chercher comment tout se glissait dans les sacs et qui étaient si petits compte tenu de ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Se dirigeant vers une petite table à lui seul, Griphook ramassa un rouleau de parchemin et le dupliqua d'un geste de la main. Passant le parchemin à Harrison.

" Si vous écrivez le nom de quelque chose que vous voulez acheter, ce parchemin vous dira si vous l'avez déjà et où il peut être trouvé."

" Bien, intelligent."

En ouvrant le coffre, Harrison y vit une lettre accroché sur le couvercle. Pensant que c'est une lettre de ses parents, il se prépara mentalement avant de l'ouvrir. 

" Cher Harrison, 

Si tu lies cette lettre c'est que ta mère et moi sommes morts. Nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir vu grandir mais sache que nous n'aimons de tout notre cœur et que nous sommes fier de toi. 

Nous sommes morts en période de guerre donc nous craignons que tout nos amis de confiance peuvent être compromis pour t'élever, nous espérons quand même que tu as grandis avec amour et compréhension. 

Cette l'être a pour but de te faire savoir que nous t'aimons et que quoi que tu choisisse de faire de ta vie, nous serons fier de toi. Aussi, le coffre contient tout les livre que j'ai eu à lire en grandissant sur notre monde, de mes 4ans jusqu'à maintenant c'est dire 21ans.

Lie ce que tu peux avant d'être à Poudlard en commençant par les subtilités sociale et les base de la magie car tu es un jeune Seigneur maintenant et nous souhaitons que tu en sois fier. 

Avec amour, 

James et Lily Potter. "

Se tournant pour quitter le coffre-fort, Harrison s'arrêta et ce tourna vers le Gobelin pour le remercier ce qui le surpris. Puis Harrison demanda à aller au caveaux Peverell avant de retourner à la surface. Il avait besoin d'un étui à baguette et il décida de prendre quelques livres dans la bibliothèque de la voûte qui pourraient l'aider avec ses dons.

Harrison suivit les chemins vers le bureau de Ragnok avec son guide. Hochant la tête aux gardes, Harrison frappa à la porte et attendit d'être appelé.

" Je vois que tu es revenu." dit Ragnok une fois qu'Harrison s'était assis.

" J'aimerais changer mon nom, c'est possible maintenant que j'ai des Seigneuries ?"

" C'est exact, quel serais votre nouveau nom ?"

" Harrison Peverell, pas de deuxième prénom."

" Voici les dossiers à remplir pour que tout soit légal."

Harrison lit et remplit les parchemins pour avoir droit à une nouvelle vie.

" Bien, avant de cloturer ce que je devais faire aujourd'hui, je souaiterais avoir de l'argent Moldu.." au signe affirmatif du Gobelin, Harrison continua." Deux cent livres, s'il vous plait."

" Très bien," dit le Roi en écrivant sur du parchemin et même pas deux minutes plus tard on frappa à la porte." Entrez ! Bien, voici vos livres Moldu, vingt billets de dix qui fait deux cent."

" Roi Ragnok, merci pour cette entreprise qui je suis sur nous sera tout deux profitables."

" Que vos coffre ne se vident jamais Harrison !"

Harrison pouvait être puissant en magie, oui mais le genre de ruine qu'il voulait apporter à Dumbledore exigeait plus que de la magie. Il avait besoin de puissance, de ressources, de soutien. Il voulait ruiner son image, le ternir complètement puis le faire mendier à mort.

La Mort pendant ce temps était partie se rendre au 4 Privet Drive et entra dans le salon et vit la famille Dursley assise sur le canapé. Même lui était dégoûté par la taille de l'homme et de son fils. Cela n'aidait pas que tous les deux tiennent chacun un plein pot de crème glacée et en mangent directement.

La Mort ne s'était jamais considérée comme cruelle. La Mort était juste, ce n'était pas lui qui avait tué des gens, non, c'était le travail de ses frères et sœurs, il venait de recueillir. C'était un travail qui devait être fait, alors il l'a fait.

Il savait également qu'il devait faire quelque chose à ces gens honteux. S'il ne le faisait pas et que le mot sortait, alors il devrait constamment s'inquiéter pour son jeune maître. Tous ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas aussi gentils que Fate, Destiny et Time. Il ne pouvait avoir aucun des autres pensant que son maître était un jeu équitable. S'il le faisait, il finirait par devoir constamment protéger le jeune garçon. Certains des autres n'auraient aucun problème à tuer son jeune maître juste pour jouer avec lui.

Pensant quelques secondes, il imagina la punition parfaite. Ils vivraient la vie de son jeune maître entre leurs mains. Même si son maître était désormais en sécurité, ces gens avaient voulu le torturer pendant des années. Maintenant, dans leurs rêves, ils vivraient la vie d'Harrison avec eux. Chaque nuit, ils vivraient ce qu'auraient été ses jours s'il était resté. Et quand ils se réveillaient, ils le ressentaient encore bien qu'il n'y aurait jamais de marques.

Ils ressentiraient la faim qui vient de refuser à un enfant de la nourriture. La douleur qui est venue quand un enfant est fouetté avec une ceinture, l'agonie d'être forcé de travailler avec des os cassés. L'épuisement qui provenait de longues heures de travail avec peu ou pas de sommeil. L'inconfort qui venait de dormir sur un matelas de lit d'enfant dans une armoire exiguë. Et plus important encore, au moins pour les morts, la douleur déchirante qu'on vous a dit que tu étais responsable de la mort de tes parents. Ils ressentiraient tout cela dans les années à venir et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de l'arrêter. Véritable remords. Pétunia et Vernon devraient reconnaître que ce qu'ils avaient fait au jeune Harrison était faux et ressentir alors de vrais remords pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Une fois cela fait, la mort se tourna vers le garçon. C'était plus compliqué. Oui, il avait fait des choses terribles à Harrison, mais la plupart des mauvaises choses que Dudley avait faites pouvaient être retracées à ses parents et à la façon dont ils l'avaient élevé.

Dans l'esprit de Mort, il y avait encore de l'espoir pour Dudley. Finalement, il a pris une décision. Dudley ressentirait la douleur de ses victimes chaque fois qu'il les intimiderait. Il y avait un aspect de retard dans cette malédiction. Si Dudley était encore un tyran brutal à l'âge de 15 ans, sa malédiction deviendrait la même que celle de ses parents. La mort pensait qu'une décennie de chances était plus que suffisante pour le petit garçon gâté.

La Mort regarda Vernon se lever et entrer dans la cuisine. Il pouvait entendre alors que Vernon traversait le frigo essayant de trouver quelque chose pour apaiser la faim qui venait de n'avoir obtenu qu'une tranche de pain rassis et un verre d'eau toute la journée. La mort sourit en sachant que cela n'avait pas d'importance, Vernon ne pourrait pas se sentir rassasié.

Il regarda Pétunia commencer à lui frotter doucement le bras. La mort savait que c'était exactement le même endroit que la fracture qu'Harrison avait eu il a deux semaines suite a l’événement avec le serpent. Il savait qu'Harrison avait guéri rapidement grâce a sa magie mais Pétunia devrait ressentir la douleur de sa guérison naturelle.

Sortant de la maison, Mort décida de prolonger ses peines. Les gens de ce quartier avaient vu Harrison grandir et la plupart n'avaient rien fait pour aider l'enfant clairement maltraité. Les professeurs avaient vu l'enfant timide et sous-alimenté, et plutôt que de l'aider, ils n'avaient rien fait. Ils avaient tous choisi de croire les mensonges répandus par les Dursley parce que c'était plus facile à faire.

Comme punition, ils rêveraient tous de l'abus. Dans leurs rêves, ils verraient le jeune Harrison être maltraité, ils regarderaient comme ils ne faisaient rien, leurs enfants ou un jeune membre de leur famille prendraient alors la place des garçons. Les rêves finiraient toujours pareil. Un enfant battu et meurtri se tournait vers eux et leur demandait pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais rien fait pour mettre fin à la violence, pourquoi ils n'avaient jamais aidé l'enfant. Comme la plupart des gens décents ressentiraient instantanément le regret d'avoir besoin de faire durer cette malédiction de manière à ce que plutôt qu'un déclencheur pour libérer la malédiction, un délai a été fixé. Comme c'était en ce moment Harrison avait dû vivre dans cet enfer pendant 10 ans, alors ils auraient ces rêves au moins une fois par mois pendant les 10 prochaines années. En ce qui les concernait, le jeune garçon Potter s'était enfui à l'âge de 11 ans, ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'il allait bien.

Les enfants du quartier ont été maudits de la même manière que Dudley. Chaque fois qu'ils choisissaient d'intimider quelqu'un d'autre, ils ressentaient la douleur qui en résultait. Cette malédiction se dissiperait en 10 ans. La mort espérait que cela leur apprendrait tous à être de meilleures personnes.

Le seul membre du quartier qui a été traité différemment était Arabella Figg. La mort ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose à l'espion de Dumbledores, alors à la place, il a créé des sorts de visions complexes. Elle regardait Harry Potter maltraité et ne faisait rien à ce sujet, comme avant.

Avec un sourire, la Mort a disparu pour rapporter la bonne nouvelle à son petite maître.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Harrison Peverell

" Comment te vois-tu par rapport aux Dursley ? " demanda curieusement Marvolo dans sa tête, alors qu'Harrison sortait de la banque.

" Tout était de ma faute quand quelque chose ce passait mal selon oncle Vernon." à pensée Harrison. "Peu importe ce que j'ai vraiment fait. Je me suis fait punir s'il avait une crevaison quand il revenait de son travail, parce que c'était évidemment ma folie qui a rendu le pneu crevé. Si un rendez-vous se passait mal, c'était à cause du monstre. Il n’est donc pas surprenant que Dudley m’accuse de choses comme être jeté hors de l’arcade, par exemple. Sinon je faisait tout le travaille de la maison, c'est à dire, les repas, le ménage, le jardinage et le linge. Si il y avait de la rénovation, c'était aussi à moi de le faire ainsi que laver la voiture d'oncle Vernon. Je serais parfaitement prendre soin de mon ménage. J'ai du grandir très vite pour survivre. "

" Pourquoi n'as tu pas de colère contre moi pour avoir tué tes parents ?"

" C'était la guerre, ils ont choisi un camps, se sont battus et sont mort pour ce en quoi ils croyaient. Être en colère contre vous ternirait le sacrifice qu'ils ont fait." 

Harrison sortit dans la lumière de l'après-midi de la ruelle et s'émerveilla de nouveau de tous les sites qui s'offraient maintenant à lui.

Fidèle à sa parole de prendre soin de lui, Marvolo dit tout ce que devait acheter Harrison, articles et vêtements divers dont le préadolescent aurait besoin pour vivre confortablement. 

Le premier article sur la liste d'Harrison était une nouvelle garde-robe. Il a remarqué deux magasins qui semblaient vendre des vêtements. Les robes de Madame Malkin pour toutes les occasions, et Twilfitt et Tattings. Harrison a remarqué que les clients sortant de Twilfitt et Tattings semblaient plutôt riches, alors il a fait son chemin avec les encouragement de Marvolo.

Il est entré dans un espace élégamment décoré et a été accueilli par un homme et des femmes d'âges moyens. 

" Bonjour jeune Heritier, comment pouvons-nous vous aider aujourd'hui?"

" J'ai besoin d'une toute nouvelle garde-robe. De préférence dans le vert forêt, les bleu marine, le bordeaux, le noir, le blanc et le gris. Avec des sors de repassage et qui s'agrandit durant ma croissance."

" Bien sûr, monsieur, suivez-nous de cette façon." 

Ils ont conduit Harrison dans une cabine d'essayage et se sont immédiatement mis au travail pour le mesurer pour les vêtements. Quand ils ont fini avec les mesures. 

" Très bien monsieur, nous aurons votre garde-robe terminée dans une heure si vous souhaitez aller faire du shopping supplémentaire."

" Merci, je reviendrai dans une heure alors."

Sur ce, Harrison a quitté le magasin pour aller acheter des plumes et du parchemin. Marvolo l'a informé que les Sorcières et les Sorciers n'utilisaient pas de stylos ou de crayons, et il souhaitait pratiquer l'écriture avec les nouveaux ustensiles.

Il entra dans le magasin stationnaire et remarqua instantanément un journal en cuir vert à vendre dans le coin. Il a fait son chemin et l'a ramassé. La description indiquait qu'une fois qu'il aurait écrit son nom sur la couverture intérieure, lui seul serait capable de lire tout ce qui est écrit dans le journal. Harrison a décidé qu'il pouvait l'utiliser pour enregistrer tout ce qu'il avait appris des livres qu'il avait dans son coffre, alors il s'y est accroché, et a ramassé des plumes, de l'encre et du parchemin. Une fois qu'il a eu un montant considérable pour pratiquer son écriture, il est allé au comptoir du magasin et a donné au propriétaire la somme d'argent nécessaire pour couvrir les frais de tous les articles.

Ensuite, Harrison à obtenu un chaudron en étain, en plomb et un en argent ainsi que toute les fournitures de potion de premier année en triple pour pouvoir s'exercer sous les conseils de Marvolo ainsi que quelques extra même si Marvolo ne disait pas encore pourquoi. Plus tard, il saura que c'était pour savoir son animagus mais avant, il lui faudrait travailler sur son Occlumencie.

Alors qu'il décida de faire une pause et s'arrêta prendre une glace, la première glace de sa vie et il l’apprécia à fond. Il décida que le froid était une sensation de pur délice. Cela faisait une heure qu'il n'avait pas été équipé pour sa nouvelle garde-robe, alors il retourna à Twilfitt et Tattings.

Harrison se dirigea vers Twilfitt et Tattings. Il était presque certain qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis qu'il avait quitté le magasin pour la première fois. Il a trouvé l'homme et la femme qui l'attendaient. 

" Nous avons terminé votre garde-robe, monsieur. " a déclaré l'homme. "Suivez-nous de cette façon."

Ils l'ont ramené dans la pièce où il avait été mesuré. 

" Voici votre nouvelle garde-robe." dit une des assistantes. "Vous avez sept chemises boutonnées, sept paires de pantalons, sept robes de jour, cinq pulls, trois manteaux de voyage, quatre paires de bottes en peau de dragon, trois ensembles de robes de tout les jours et d'autres accessoires. Tous dans les différentes couleurs que vous avez demandées. " 

Harrison regarda par-dessus les vêtements, admirant les nouveaux tissus doux et les couleurs profondes. C'était le sien. Personne n'avait jamais porté ces vêtements auparavant.

Il prit une chemise bordeaux foncé, appréciant la texture. 

" Ahhh vous avez un bon goût, mon garçon," dit l'homme avec un sourire entendu. "Coton égyptien. Tissu de très grande qualité." 

Harrison hocha la tête, satisfait de sa nouvelle garde-robe. Dudley ne porterait jamais de vêtements aussi beaux de toute sa vie. Il a demandé combien coûterait la garde-robe et la femme a expliqué que cela coûterait 500 gallions. Il hocha la tête et paya avec sa bague d'Héritier. Il a ensuite redimensionné sa malle et placé tous les vêtements dans le compartiment de la garde-robe.

" N'oublie pas de répondre à ta lettre de Poudlard." murmura Marvolo dans son esprit.

Maintenant qu'il est au bureau de poste Sorcier, Harrison regarda autour de lui pour voir que personne ne faisait attention à lui. Invoquant avec brio sans mot, un stylo et du papier, Harrison écrivit rapidement sa réponse à la Directrice Adjointe MacGonagall. 

" Directrice Adjointe MacGonagall,

Merci pour la lettre, mais je refuse ma place à l'école de Poudlard en tant qu'étudiant pendant qu'Albus Dumbledore est Directeur. 

Cordialement,

Harrison James Potter."

" Je suis fier de ta décision." dit Marvolo dans sa tête." Si tu étais aller à Poudlard, tu serais devenu le Sauveur de Lumière que Dumbledore a toujours voulu. Malgré toute les compulsions et blocs retiré qui sait quand il aurait pu recommencé..? Tu mangerais des repas préparés par les Elfes sous ses ordres. Dumbledore fera tout ce qu'il faut pour te contrôler, que ce soit en glissant des potions dans tes repas, ou en te coincant dans le couloir, en lançant des sorts de contrainte, puis en t'oubliant."

Une fois qu'il on tout obtenu, Marvolo le fit retourner du côté Moldu et cette fois c'est Harrison qui dirigea vers une papeterie Moldu pour acheter des stylos plûmes avec plsuieurs encre de différentes couleurs, des effaceurs, des cahiers, des classeurs, et des feuilles à papier double et simple ainsi que des surligneurs de différente couleurs. Même Marvolo trouva que le prix demandé était bas par apport au côté magique. Surtout que là Harrison avait le triple d'article..

Puis vu qu'il passait devant, Harrison entra dans Nike et s'acheta deux tee-shirts et deux pantalons de survêtements ainsi qu'une paire de chaussures de course.

Ensuite quand Harrison eu fini sa journée de shopping, Marvolo lui expliqua comment appeler le magicobus. Après avoir répéter l'adresse au vieux messieurs qui faisait monter les clients dans le bus violet, Marvolo lui dit que c'était pour rencontrer son plus fidèle Chevalier, Lucius Malfoy. Il lui expliqua tout ce qu'il devrait dire au Seigneur pour qu'il puisse l'aider à s'éloigner de Dumbledore ainsi que la recherche de ses Horcruxes pour qu'il puisse ensuite l'adopter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Amelia Bones était assise derrière son bureau, triant une pile de paperasse, lorsqu'un hibou atterrit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. En retirant la lettre du pied, elle remarqua qu'elle contenait le sceau de Gringotts au dos.

Elle était curieuse de savoir ce que la banque lui envoyait. Elle a ouvert la lettre.

" Chère Mme Bones,

Nous vous écrivons à propos de l'emprisonnement de Sirius Noir, nous avons dans nos dossiers qu'il n'a jamais été jugé, et nous avons des preuves provenant des testaments de James Charlus Potter et Lillian Rose Potter qu'il est en fait innocent et que le Potter's le gardien secret était en fait Peter Pettigrew.

Nous avons également d'autres preuves de crime commis contre les Potter, à savoir Harrison James Potter, qui s'est récemment présenté à Gringotts souffrant d'énormes abus de la part de ses parents Moldus, Petunia et Vernon Dursley. Nous avons également des preuves qu'Albus Dumbledore est coupable d'enlèvement, d'arrêt illégal d'un testament et d'aller à l'encontre des souhaits clairement énoncés dans un testament.

Si vous pouvez visiter Gringotts bientôt, nous pouvons vous montrer les preuves, lorsque vous visitez, demandez Ragnok, chef gobelin, et donnez votre nom.

Cordialement,

Bank Sorcière Gringotts,

Roi Ragnok."

Amelia regarda le parchemin dans ses mains, les allégations que les Gobelins faisaient étaient sérieuses. Elle décida que la première chose qu'elle devait faire était de vérifier si Sirius Noir avait déjà été jugé et si les Gobelins avaient raison et qu'il ne l'avait pas fait, il était alors primordial qu'elle rende visite à Gringotts tout de suite, un homme ne devrait jamais être à Azkaban sans avoir subi de procès, surtout y être depuis dix ans.

Severus Snape était assis derrière son bureau pour marquer les devoirs d'été, il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas comprendre comment le faire correctement. Soit il a eu un tas de détritus, soit le libellé exact d'un manuel. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas comprendre qu'il voulait qu'ils lui donnent la réponse dans leurs propres mots, oui, ils pouvaient utiliser un manuel mais il ne voulait pas savoir ce qu'il disait mot pour mot, sinon il aurait pu le lire lui-même. Soudain, il eut un volet d'ailes et réalisa qu'il y avait un hibou perché au bout de son bureau. Attachée à ses jambes était une lettre de Gringotts.

" Cher Maître Snape,

Nous vous écrivons en ce qui concerne les testaments de James Charlus Potter et Lillian Rose Potter dans lesquels vous étiez un destinataire, leur fermeture a été récemment annulée par leur fils Harrison, 11 ans. Veuillez trouver les informations de ce que lesdits testaments ont dit en ce qui vous concerne ci-dessous, tout ce que vous avez reçu a été ajouté à vos coffres-forts, si vous souhaitez voir l'intégralité, veuillez venir à Gringotts et nous pouvons vous les montrer.

James Charlus Potters. " À Severus Snape, je laisse mes plus sincères excuses pour ce que nous t'avons fait et 25 000 galions pour démarrer ta propre entreprise de potions.

L'ordre de tutelle de Harrison si Lily et moi sommes décédés se lit comme suit: Sirius Black (parrain) et Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue (parrain), Alice (marraine) et Frank Londubat, Minerva McGonagall (marraine), Filius Flitwick, Une famille Sorcière neutre. 

En aucun cas, Harrison ne devrait être confié aux Dursley ou Dumbledore n'aurait-il son mot à dire sur ce qui lui arriverait."

Lillian Rose Potters. " À Severus Snape, tu es mon frère de tout sauf du sang, je laisse mon pardon pour ce que tu m'as fait et je te souhaite de faire partie de la vie de mon fils et de le traiter comme ton neveu parce que tu es son oncle en tout sauf du sang.

L'ordre de tutelle de Harrison si James et moi sommes décédés se lit comme suit: Sirius Black (parrain) et Remus Lupin, Severus Rogue (parrain), Alice (marraine) et Frank Londubat, Minerva McGonagall (marraine), Filius Flitwick, Une famille sorcière neutre. 

En aucun cas, Harrison ne devrait être confié aux Dursley ou Dumbledore n'aurait-il son mot à dire sur ce qui lui arriverait."

Cordialement,

Bank Sorcière Gringotts,

Roi Ragnok."

Severus avait une larme coulant sur son visage le fait que Lily lui avait pardonné signifiait tellement pour lui, il était venu à réaliser que ce qu'il avait ressenti pour Lily n'était pas de l'amour romantique mais de l'amour fraternel et de voir par écrit qu'elle le voyait comme un frère signifiait tellement.

L'idée que James lui avait laissé tant d'argent pour lui faire rêver, signifiait aussi beaucoup, ils s'étaient détestés, il devait présumer que Lily était celle qui avait dit à James ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Il réalisa soudain qu'il avait finalement pardonné à James tout ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Severus savait qu'il devait donner suite à la demande de Lily d'être un oncle à Harrison. Cependant, il ne savait pas où était le garçon, il savait que les testaments avaient été scellés par Dumbledore et que Dumbledore avait placé le garçon avec quelqu'un. Cependant, il semblait que le garçon avait dû faire quelque chose et s'était retrouvé à Gringotts pour ouvrir les testaments.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Éloigne-moi de Dumbledore !

" Bonjour, je souhaiterais une entrevue avec Seigneur Malfoy, s'il vous plait." dit Harrison à la Créature qui à ouvert la porte du magnifique Manoir.

" Seigneur Malfoy va vous rejoindre au salon des invités, si monsieur veux bien me suivre. Qui dois-je annoncer ?"

" Seigneur Potter." 

" Harry Potter, dans mon manoir ! Ça c'est une surprise." dit Seigneur Malfoy en apparaissant dans son salon formel.

" Seigneur Malfoy, permettez moi de vous contredire mais il n'existe pas d'Harry, je suis Harrison. Cette faute grotesque en reviens à Albus Dumbledore.. Celui dont j’espère vous aiderez à m'éloigner."

" Et pourquoi je ferais cela ?" dit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

" Parce que j'ai un lien avec votre maître et que c'est lui qui m'a demandé de venir ici.. Il m'a fait savoir que si je l'aidais à retrouver un corps, il m'adopterais." dit Harrison avec le même sourire." C'est ma première journée dans le monde magique et je suis plus que disposer à aider le coté sombre. Surtout après avoir vu tout les livres postés devant la librairie sur ma personne dont j'ai été surpris. J'ai eu la belle vie à ce que dit la Lumière mais c'est un gros mensonge."

" Un mensonge, Seigneur Potter ?" s'enquit Seigneur Malfoy.

" Avant de commencer je veux que vous sachiez quelque chose." Harrison lui fit un léger sourire. "Je peux voir la magie, les intentions et le flux de celle-ci dans un être magique, donc si vous mentez, je peux le voir. Cela a également aidé à construire des barrières comme lorsque je suis sortie de Gringotts, les maux de tête que j'ai sont horribles. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres m'a dit que je devrais vous le dire. Il a dit que nous devions garder le secret. "

Lucius avait l'air choqué. 

" Vous avez une vision et des capacités de mage." Lucius se demanda si le garçon avait d'autres capacités. Il devrait le tester. " Tenez, une potion contre les mots de tête." donna Lucius et Harrison après l'avoir invoqué avec sa baguette et sans un mot.

" Mage ?" Harrison s'installa en face de Lucius." Merci."

" Oui, c'est un cadeau. Une bénédiction par magie." Lucius allait aimer enseigner à Harrison tout ce qu'il savait. Malheureusement son fils n'était pas trop académique.

" Oh, comme quand je parle fourshelang ?" 

Lucius ne pouvait pas garder la surprise sur son visage. 

" Vous pouvez parler la langue des serpents ?"

" Tout le monde ne peut pas ?" Harrison pencha la tête sur le côté, regardant Lucius.

" Non, seulement le Seigneur des Ténèbres et maintenant vous." 

" Ma magie est de nature grise pour les Sorciers, mais ils se trompent, la magie est une intention, pas la lumière ou l'obscurité. Il n'y a ni noir ni blanc; pas même des nuances de gris. Il n'y a que des divergences d'opinion. Vous pouvez tuer quelqu'un avec un sort léger si vous le souhaitez. La magie concerne intentions et émotions. L'obscurité ne signifie pas le mal, tout comme la lumière ne signifie pas le bien. Je viens de regarder le soit disant Seigneur de la Lumière, Albus Dumbledore. Il n'a vraiment pas de bonnes intentions envers moi. Il veut que je sois son arme. Regardez." 

Harrison récupéra tout les parchemins qu'il avait eu à la banque et montra quelques un au Seigneur Malfoy. Comme son historique d'identité où il y avait manipulations, ainsi que les testaments de ses parents dont il avait récupéré des copies.

Lucius lui parla ensuite de ses votes que Dumbledore avait pris, illégalement, par procuration et les quelques lois qu'il avait réussi à faire passer avec.

" Le Winzengamot à failli avec moi alors que je suis leur héro.. Comment cela ce fait ? Comment Dumbledore s'en est-il sorti avec ses mensonges ?"

" Et bien la seule raison pour laquelle Dumbledore s'en est sorti est simplement à cause de sa renommée et de sa stature dans notre petite communauté. Pour de nombreuses Sorcières, Sorciers et leur progéniture, Dumbledore est la quintessence du Bien, l'avatar légitime des Arts de la Lumière. 

Beaucoup de gens disent son nom avec le même respect et la même crainte qu'ils parleraient de Merlin. Il est pour eux ce que la Reine d'Angleterre est pour les Moldus patriotes. Tout ce qu'ils voient est un idéal, une image qu'il a soigneusement élaborée ces quatre-vingt dernières années. " expliqua Lucius dédaigneusement." En tant que tel, chaque fois qu'un doute est soulevé sur ses motivations, ou qu'un délit mineur de sa part est accidentellement découvert, les gens n'hésitent pas à le balayer sous le tapis comme rien d'autre que des adversaires jaloux répandant des mensonges. 

Chaque critique est réduite à des mensonges répandus par les pratiquants des Arts Sombres, et en tant que telle ignorée comme ne valant rien de plus que de la boue sous leurs chaussures. Ils ne peuvent pas concevoir Dumbledore comme un mortel aussi faillible que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, c'est simplement un paradoxe dans leur façon de raisonner. Et tout cela est de conception, la conception de Dumbledore. 

Il serait imprudent d'aller à l'encontre de son souhait de manière publique. Pour renverser ses exigences, il faut une stratégie plus rusée, une stratégie orientée vers un long jeu de pousser et tirer. "

Harrison comprenait trop bien ce que son nouveau oncle disait, démolir le réseau de mensonges et de faveurs de Dumbledore exigeait plus que de simplement crier des toits qu'il était un hack. Non. Ils devaient faire trébucher Dumbledore à chaque coin de rue, faire en sorte que l'homme lui-même prouve à tout le monde qu'il n'était que cela, un homme et non un dieu. 

" Je suis avec toi, tu ne seras jamais proche de ce vieille homme abjecte !"

" Merci mon Seigneur. Puis-je vous tutoyer et vous appeler oncle Lucius ?" demanda avec un sourire taquin, Harrison.

" Bien sur, c'est notre lien de toute façon. Je suis ton oncle par aliance vu que Narcissa et toi avez du sang Noir."

" Merci oncle Lucius, maintenant pour retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres.. Première étape, une chasse aux artefacts. Tu dois chercher la diadème de Serdaigle, la bague de Seignerie des Gauts, le médaillon de Serpentard, la coupe de Poufsouffle et le journal de son enfance que tu as en ta possession. Voici les coordonnées et les protections de ses précieux artefacts. Tu as jusqu'au matin de Shaman parce qu'à cette date nous ferons le rituel de résurrection."

" Bien, mon prince. Matenant laisse moi te présenter ton propre Elfe de maison. Dobby !"

Harrison n'eu pas le temps de faire par de sa surprise que la Créature parlait déjà.

" Le maître à appeler Dobby, que peut faire Dobby pour le maître ?" 

" Dobby, tu seras maintenant responsable d'Harrison. Tout ce qu'il demande doit être obéi, est-ce compris ?" au signe de tête vigoureux, son oncle continua." Bien, montre lui sa chambre dans l'ail de la famille, celle en face de Draco. Je vais prendre ma retraite, bonne nuit Harrison."

" Bonne nuit oncle Lucius." dit Harrison en suivant la petite créature.

Lucius se leva et partit se coucher. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire de Narcissa et Draco. Narcissa aimerait qu'il ai le garçon durant un moment, elle a toujours voulu un autre enfant, donc un neveu à gâter lui plaira, mais Draco, il n'en était pas sûr. Il aimait le garçon mais il n'était pas aveugle à ses défauts.

Draco était une autre histoire. Il ressemblait trop au père de Narcissa. Cela n'a pas aidé qu'ils ont gâté le garçon. Narcissa lui avait interdit la plupart des formes de punition, il savait que cela ne l'aidait pas. 

En se couchant dans son lit, pensant au passé. Rien n'aurait pu le préparer à cela. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à aider le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec le Garçon qui à Survécu.

Harrison était aussi quelque chose qu'il n'attendait pas. Il était puissant. C'était un mage. Il se demandait ce que le garçon pourrait faire d'autre et serait capable de faire à mesure qu'il grandirait en ses pouvoirs. Il sourit un peu. Il avait un neveu. 

Harrison a été conduit dans sa chambre par l'Elfe Dobby. La chambre ressemblait plus à une suite qu'autre chose: elle avait une salle de bain, un dressing et un petit salon attenant. Harrison, regardant autour de lui et trouvant réellement qu'il aimait le style. La pièce avait des murs blancs avec un mur peint en bleu nuit et un tapis moelleux bleu pâle. Les meubles étaient tous assortis et étaient en bois d'acajou foncé. Le couvre-lit était bleu foncé et vert pâle et les coussins étaient verts. C'était apaisant. Il était également assez détendu avec des canapés et des bibelots souples. 

Harrison a décidé de ses mots de passe de son coffre, ils seraient en fourchelang pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer dans le coffre outre Marvolo. Les mots de passe eux-mêmes étaient simples, mais lorsqu'ils étaient parlés en fourchelangue, ils n'étaient pas reconnaissables pour la Sorcière ou le Sorcier moyen. Il désigna chacune des pierres restantes et siffla doucement. 

" Peau de dragon." pour l'armoire. 

" If." pour le stockage de base. 

" Basilic." pour la chambre de duel. 

" Phoenix." pour la bibliothèque. 

" Serpentard." pour le laboratoire de potion. 

Harrison se coucha ensuite sur son lit. Lucius était très intéressant. Sa magie lui chantait comme le faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres quand ils se parlaient. Chacun d'eux avait une chanson différente mais tout semblait bien se passer ensemble. Il savait qu'ils lui seraient fidèles et il n'était pas inquiet à ce sujet. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était le prochain problème. A Shaman, ils le sauveraient et le soigneraient. L'homme n'était pas complètement sain d'esprit mais il était meilleur que ses proches actuels. Il savait qu'avec le bon rituel, il retrouverait l'essentiel de sa raison. Harrison pensait que la raison était largement surestimée. Il savait qu'il n'était pas complètement sain d'esprit, comment pouvait-il l'être, avec les Dursley.

Décidant qu'il n'avait pas encore sommeil, il sorti de son lit pour se retrouver devant son coffre et prendre un de ses livres sur les auras pour voir à quoi correspondait son oncle.

" Qu’est-ce que l’aura ?

L’aura représente le champ magnétique qui entoure le corps. Elle est souvent représentée comme un halo de couleur variable autour de l’enveloppe corporelle et pourrait être composée de différentes structures vibratoires.

Elle change en permanence, selon notre énergie du moment, notre mode de vie ou nos sentiments.

Pour résumer, l’aura, c’est un peu le rayonnement de l’ensemble des corps énergétiques qui est soumis aux changements de la vie.

Qu’est-ce que le corps énergétique ?

Le corps énergétique comprend en réalité plusieurs corps.

Ils sont au nombre de sept et leurs appellations diffèrent légèrement suivant les dialectes et croyances.

Le corps énergétique peut-être définit comme le total des corps subtils qui entourent le corps physique. L’aura serait comprise dans le corps énergétique.

Voilà dans l’ordre les différents corps qui forment cet ensemble :

Le corps physique

Le corps éthérique

Le corps astral (ou corps émotionnel)

Le corps mental

Le corps causal

Le corps bouddhique

Le corps atomique

Vous connaissez sûrement la notion de 'chakras'. Ces sept centres énergétiques de votre corps qu’il est possible d’ouvrir ou de fermer par la pratique d’une méditation.

Et bien, ces chakras qui sont tellement importants au bien-être de notre corps se trouvent dans le corps éthérique.

Quelles sont les couleurs de l’aura ?

La couleur de l’aura va changer en fonction de vos émotions et de votre santé physique.

Vous l’aurez deviné, plus vous vous sentez bien dans votre vie, plus votre aura sera rayonnante de bonheur !

Le rouge  
Une aura d’un rouge brillant et pur est synonyme d’énergie et de tonicité. C’est une couleur chaleureuse par définition. Si le rouge vire au rouge noir, cela traduit une colère, ou de la violence.

L’orange  
Proche du rouge, la couleur orange est aussi celle de la vitalité. Mais attention, un orange nuancé de rouge signifie que la personne a une personnalité égocentrique.

Le jaune  
Couleur créatrice, le jaune est caractéristique d’une aura intellectuelle et créative. C’est la couleur qui représente le mieux la soif de connaissance et l’ouverture aux autres. De même que pour les autres couleurs, un jaune trop foncé symbolise alors l’égoïsme ou l’avidité.

Le vert  
Couleur de l’équilibre émotionnel et de la tolérance, le vert traduit une personnalité à l’écoute et une grande sagesse. Un vert foncé, quant à lui traduira un caractère en manque de crédibilité sociale ou un manque de confiance.

Le bleu  
Intimement lié à la religion ou aux croyances, un bleu clair est apaisant alors qu’au contraire, un bleu noir laissera entrevoir une personnalité plus fermée d’esprit ou bornée.

Le violet  
Le violet est la couleur des rêves et de l’imagination.Tout comme le bleu, le violet est une couleur spirituelle, signe de clairvoyance quand il reste clair. Plus foncé, l’aspect négatif de la couleur prend le dessus.

Le blanc  
Le blanc n’est pas considéré comme une couleur. Originellement, le blanc représente la pureté. Dans ce cas, c’est aussi la totalité des couleurs de l’aura humaine. Couleur divine, elle symbolise l’harmonie absolue."

Bien alors oncle Lucius est énergique, chaleureux, intellectuel et créatif, intimement lié à la religion Sorcière et borné. Harrison était sûr de pouvoir faire partir le bleu noir de son aura après quelque temps passé avec lui.

Après avoir poser son livre sur la table de nuit, Harrison travaillait sur son esprit, il catégorisait tout ce qui c'était passé dans cette folle journée. Après avoir bien travailler sur son occlumencie, même si il ne savait pas que c'était cette appellation, il s'endormit.

Harrison s'est réveillé au soleil qui brille dans sa chambre, il s'est étirée et était confus quand ses mains et ses pieds n'ont pas heurté les murs de son placard. Il ouvrit les yeux timidement, il était seul dans une grande pièce. Chez les Malfoy, il se rappela de suite de sa rencontre avec Lucius Malfoy. 

Vu qu'il était encore tôt, six heure et demi, Harrison décida de lire 'Poudlard, une histoire' qui venait du coffre Peverell. Il voulait en savoir plus sur le château que son ennemi dirigeait.

Après avoir fini le chapitre sur les fondateur et leurs maisons respectives, un pop se fit entendre.

" Bonjour Maître Harrison, Dobby est venu accompagner le maître à la salle à mangé familliale. Que le Maître s'habille et suive Dobby."

" Très bien, Dobby je serais près dans cinq minutes." dit Harrison en passant par la porte de la salle de bain pour se changer dans un pantalon noir et une chemise verte foret ainsi qu'une robe grise avec des garniture vert et argent.

Durant le petit déjeuner avec son oncle, Harrison appris à son oncle qu'il n'irait pas à Poudlard tant que Dumbledore sera en charge. Alors Lucius lui prépara un emplois du temps sur mesure pour qu'il puisse suivre se qu'Harrison apprenait et pour pouvoir l'aider en cas de besoin. Avec les livres qu'Harrison à pris dans ses voûtes plus son coffre préparé par ses parents, plus la bibliothèque Malfoy, il était bien lotis.

Nous étions au Manoir Malfoy et Lucius et Harrison dînait tranquillement. Depuis quelques jours, Harrison copiait les geste de son nouvel oncle à table. D'après oncle Lucius, Harrison serait paré quand sa femme et son fils rentrerait et Harrison en était soulager. Il y avait tellement de couverts et de gestes à apprendre.

" Que va t'apprendre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce soir ?" demanda curieusement oncle Lucius.

" La personnalité relationelle, tout ce que je ne suis pas.. Pour l'instant." répondit Harrison avec détermination.

" Tu fera un grand leader, tu es persévèrent. Bonne soirée Harrison." dit oncle Lucius en se levant de table, le dîner fini.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harrison se mis en trans, allonger dans son lit, pour pouvoir se matérialiser dans son esprit. 

" Tu vois, facile.. L’habilité à développer un dialogue, à entretenir une discussion en sachant jongler avec différents sujets de conversation est une qualité primordiale dans la définition d’une personnalité relationnelle contemporaine." commença Marvolo.

" Nous l’avons déjà statué, nous évoluons dans un environnement fait d’interactions." accepta Harrison.

" Et à ce titre, la reconnaissance sociale passe par une démonstration de notre capacité d’adaptation, de compréhension et de participation aux échanges s’y déroulant.

Pour la plupart des individus, ce n’est d’ailleurs pas la volonté d’intégration qui est à remettre en cause, mais plutôt l’assimilation des moyens de la matérialiser : le manque de confiance en soi pousse souvent à se cacher derrière une faible imagination 'je ne sais pas quoi dire' ou propension à s’affirmer 'tout le monde se moque de ce que je pourrais dire'.

Savoir dénicher des sujets inédits de conversation, que cela soit avec des personnes à peine rencontrées, avec des amis de longue date ou lors de situations requérant la démonstration de notre intelligence sociale, entretien d’embauche, arrivée dans une nouvelle communauté.., c’est s’assurer une certaine crédibilité.

Si nous pouvons discuter de tout et de rien, nous passons pour des des êtres intéressants, à la vie bien remplie et notre légitimité à prendre la parole n’est dès lors pas remise en cause.

La capacité à repérer des sujets de conversations aussi divers que variés, c’est donc une preuve matérielle de notre volonté d’interagir, de notre habileté relationnelle."

" Mais alors comment ? Comment trouver des sujets de conversation captivants ?" demanda Harrison.

" 1. Mets tes passions en relief:

Nous avons tous des thèmes ou des activités qui nous passionnent, qui nous transcendent.

Sans la peur du regard de l’autre, nous pourrions sans doute en parler pendant des heures, sans interruption.

Ces révélations transmettent ton énergie, ta véracité et ton amour.

S’ils ne te viennent pas naturellement à l’esprit, le moyen le plus simple de les mettre à jour reste d’en faire une liste matérielle.

Après un léger brainstorming, tu seras en mesure de délimiter les sujets de conversation sur lesquels tu pourrais aisément rebondir, voire aborder des inconnus." rassura Marvolo.

" Mouais, pas évident à première vue de trouver des sujets de conversation pour développer des échanges." intervint Harrison.

" Focalise-toi sur les thèmes que tu 'maîtrises' et qui pourraient mettre à jour un intérêt pluriculturel:

Ces sujets de conversation une fois identifiés, il suffi d’approcher tes camarades et de les interroger sur les différences existantes entre vos cultures respectives.

Tout cela pour en revenir à toi: animer une conversation n’est pas fondamentalement difficile.

C’est la peur de développer l’échange qui te pousse parfois à ne pas tenter de t'extérioriser.

2\. L’écoute comme principal outil de communication:  
La principale qualité permettant de développer un relationnel fort et de renforcer un statut d’interlocuteur crédible et légitime, c’est sans conteste l’écoute.

Cette dernière est un outil permettant l’identification des besoins et des intérêts de nos interlocuteurs.

Dans le cadre de la recherche de nouvelles idées de discussion afin d’entretenir un échange, l’écoute permet de cerner la personne nous faisant face et de pouvoir rebondir sur ses dires en nous basant sur ses expériences, et son ressenti.

L’écoute favorise certes une mise en retrait, en ce que notre interlocuteur devient le 'sujet d’analyse', mais elle rend envisageable aussi une comparaison et démontre une faculté d’empathie.

Pour que l’écoute permette effectivement de mettre en relief de potentiels thèmes de conversation, il te suffit de poser des questions ouvertes, dont la réponse ne sera ni oui ni non.

Les réponses ainsi formulées te serviront d’éléments pour continuer l’échange et développer une certaine affinité.

Ainsi, tu ne demanderas jamais à une personne si elle aime voyager, mais plutôt quels sont les voyages qui ont transformé sa vie ou qu’elle ne peut oublier.

La mention du pays ou de la région pourra t'ouvrir un nouveau champ de possibilités, en abordant tes expériences, le climat, la géopolitique, l’histoire, la religion.. en rapport avec cet endroit.

Pour savoir comment entretenir une interaction, et donc prolonger la conversation, il semblerait donc qu’il faille endiguer la propension à se mettre en avant, pour laisser l’opportunité à nos interlocuteurs de partager leur opinion avant d’y répondre.

Note aussi qu’une trop forte tendance à toujours tout ramener à ta propre personne serait considérée comme une matérialisation de votre arrogance et par conséquent assimilée à un manque de respect, ce qui nuirait à la légitimité de tes dires.

3\. Utilise la méthode du 'lâcher-prise':

Lors d’une discussion, notamment avec des inconnus, c’est la peur du jugement, le manque de confiance en soi et le refus d’une affirmation de soi trop manifeste qui nous pousse à limiter les sujets de conversation.

Cela ne réside pas dans un manque d’imagination ou d’originalité, mais plutôt dans une projection peu objective: nous craignons le conflit, le désaccord, la remise en cause de l’échange et donc de nos capacités relationnelles.

La méthode du 'lâcher-prise' s’érige contre cette subjectivité évidente. Elle consiste en la formulation des idées qui te passent par la tête, sans même trop réfléchir à leur portée.

Essaye donc de dire tout simplement ce que tu as sur le cœur, en évitant de te censurer.

Cela réaffirmera ta sincérité et te permettra de réaliser que la tolérance de tes interlocuteurs est en réalité bien plus élevée que tu ne le pensais, et ta conversation ne s’en trouvera que plus intéressante.

4\. Consigne tes observations:

Au même titre que l’écoute, l’observation peut te permettre de trouver des sujets de conversation de manière aisée.

L’apparence d’une personne, les indices vestimentaires, la communication non verbale.. autant de diffuseurs de valeurs qui te permettent de rattacher un individu à un groupe social ou d’en déduire le mode de fonctionnement.

Des symboles les plus évidents, comme les signes ostentatoires d’appartenance religieuse, ou les marques extérieures de richesse, à l’état psychique, stress, ouverture d’esprit, tout cela est traduit par le langage corporel, tu pourras facilement 'identifier' ton interlocuteur et ainsi orienter tes sujets de conversation pour entretenir son intérêt.

L’observation aura aussi pour avantage de t'éviter de faire de faux pas et d’aborder des questions potentiellement créatrices de conflits, la piste religieuse est toujours sensible, gardez cela à l’esprit.

Il te reviendra donc d’adapter ton discours selon tes interlocuteurs et de formuler des sujets de conversation adaptés à l’image qu’ils renvoient.

Comme tu le vois, l’identification de sujets de conversation n’est pas fondamentalement problématique.

C’est en réalité un challenge reposant sur la capacité d’ouverture et de partage qui semble pouvoir freiner notre aptitude à partager notre ressenti avec le reste de notre environnement.

Il est vrai, le manque de confiance en soi peut te rendre parfois muets dans une soirée ou dans certaines situations avec des gens qui nous impressionnent.

Il suffirait de les imaginer aux toilettes avec le pantalon baissé pour qu’ils nous impressionnent moins, car ça les amène au niveau de tous les êtres humains: notre état animal.. Compris ? "

" Oui." Harrison hocha la tête." Merci, cela m'aidera beaucoup."

Une semaine plus tard, Harrison décida d'écrire une lettre à son dieu frère, maintenant qu'il était bien installé au Manoir Malfoy, dans une routine avec son oncle et le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

" Cher Neville,

Je suis Harrison Peverell, j'ai appris à Gringotts que tu es mon dieu frère et je souhaiterais donc te connaître, si tu veux de moi dans ta vie. Je ne serais pas présent à Poudlard avec Albus Dumbledore là bas ce n'est pas vraiment sûr pour moi. Il a des plans qui ne me plaisent pas et je ne surtout pas être impliqué dans ses jeux. Mais si j'y aurais été je pense que je serais à Serdaigle ou Serpentard. 

Je suis les cours à la maison et j'adore les runes, les potions et les charmes. Je suis aussi bon en métamorphose, en arithmencie, en herbologie. Et j'aime aussi apprendre de nouvelle langue. J'aime moins la politique et l'histoire même si j'enregistre tout ce que j'apprend. Sinon je fais du yoga pour me détendre ou des jeux de réflexion. 

J'ai une familière et c'est Hedwige qui t'as livré cette lettre, n'est elle pas magnifique ? Elle restera avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu lui donne une lettre en retour. 

Bien à toi, 

Harrison Peverell. 

Seigneur Potter-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, Héritier des nobles et anciennes maisons Noir-Peverell. "

Apres avoir donner sa lettre à Hedwige, Harrison partie prendre le petit déjeuner avec son oncle, espérant recevoir une réponse dans la journée.

Et c'est le soir même qu'Harrison eu sa réponse temps attendu. 

" Merci ma belle, va te reposer maintenant." 

" Cher Harrison, 

Je suis d'accord pour apprendre à te connaître même si je trouve dommage que je ne te verrais pas à Poudlard. Ma grand-mère approuve cette correspondance. Que dire de moi si ce n'est que j'adore l'herbologie, j'aime travailler les plantes. Je pourrais vivre dans la serre du Manoir. 

Je vie avec ma grand-mère et mon grand-oncle, ils pensaient toute mon enfance que j'étais un Cracmol. J'aime ma grand-mère même si elle est strict mais moins mon grand-oncle.. Il a fait toute sortes de test pour faire réagir ma magie et elle m'a sauvé d'une mort assuré plus d'une fois. 

Pour Poudlard, je pense que j'aimerais aller à Poufsouffle alors que ma famille veut que j'aille à Gryffondor pour honorer mes parents. Et toi, pourquoi Serpentard ? Serdaigle je peux comprendre avec se que tu m'a dit sur toi mais Serpentard est la maison de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom.. 

Et oui Hedwige est magnifique. Moi j'ai eu un crapeau par mon grand-oncle quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. 

Bien à toi, 

Neville Londubat. 

Héritier de la noble et ancienne maison Londubat. "

Harrison écrivit de suite une réponse qu'il donnera à Hedwige après le petit déjeuner de demain. 

" Cher Neville, 

Pour aller chez Helga, tu dois être plus orientés vers la magie de la terre, le soin des créatures, les techniques de construction magiques et guérisseur. Et Poufsouffle est une bonne maison pour ceux qui travail dur et son fidèle, j'approuve. Pour ce qui est d'honorer tes parents, tu peux le faire dans cette maison ne t'en inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la vie de ta grand-mère mais la tienne, fais en ce que tu veux. Ne laisse pas ta flamme intérieure s’éteindre.. Ne laisse pas le héros qui est en toi périr, frustré par la vie que tu n’as jamais été capable d’atteindre mais que tu mérites tellement. Tu peux obtenir le monde que tu désires. Il existe.. il est réel.. C’est possible.. C’est le tiens. Tu es le fils de Franck et Alice, le petit-fils d'Augusta et l'héritier de ta maison, tu as ton mot à dire, n'est pas peur de t'exprimer. 

Pour ce qui est de Serpentard, je pense que je suis plutôt rusé et ambitieux. Je veux changer le monde magique pour qu'il soit meilleur et c'est pour cela que j'apprend tout ce que je peux. Mes parents sont morts pour moi et je ne veux pas que leur sacrifices soit vains, alors je veux être le meilleur de moi-même. Et puis Merlin était un Serpentard, tout le monde oublie cette partie de son histoire.. 

Pour ce qui est de tu sais qui, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'accuserais toute une maison pour ses actions. Et puis il a peut être tué mes parents mais Dumbledore l'y a poussé avec cette prophétie qui a eu lieu lors d'un soit disant entretien d'embauche dans un pub.. Je pense qu'il a été mis en place et que tu sais qui y a couru sans s'en rendre compte par peur de mourir. Et cela a été sa chute. 

Si tu mes tout les Serpentards dans le même panier cela ne te rend pas meilleur, juste ignorant.. C'est comme si je méprisais tout les non-magiques pour ce que m'ont fait m'a précédente famille ou je vivais il y a encore une semaine. Ils ont été cruel et haineux mais je sais bien que tout les non-magiques ne sont pas comme eux. Il y a des montons noirs partout, même à Gryffondors, après tout celui qui a vendu mes parents viennent de cette maison. 

Bien à toi, 

Harrison. "

Alors qu'il était toujours seul avec son oncle, Narcissa et Draco n'étant pas rentré, Harrison en profita pour avoir des eclaircissements sur ses lectures du moment.

" Oncle Lucius, peux-tu m'expliquer le processus de vote dans le Wizengamot ? J'ai lu qu'il y a trois partis différents, mais je ne comprends pas très bien comment tout fonctionne et comment le chef Démoniste est choisi ? "

" Bien sûr Harrison, le Wizengamot est en fait assez simple. Les trois partis sont le Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle, le Parti de l'Indépendance et le Parti Progressiste. Toutes les parties sont composées des maisons nobles et les plus anciennes, et les maisons nobles de la Grande-Bretagne. Plus la maison est ancienne, plus il y a de sièges dans le Wizengamot. 

Actuellement, le Parti de l'Alliance traditionnelle compte vingt-trois membres, le Parti progressiste en a trente-deux et le Parti de l'indépendance en a onze. Cependant, au Wizengamot, ce n'est pas le nombre de membres qui compte, lors de l'élaboration de nouvelles lois, mais le nombre de sièges de chaque Parti a. 

Le chef du Parti qui a le plus de sièges est choisi pour devenir le démoniste en chef du Wizengamot. Actuellement, Dumbledore est le chef du Parti progressiste, qui est composé principalement de familles légères, et ils ont cent-quarente-huit sièges. Je suis le chef du Parti de l'Alliance traditionnelle, qui est composé principalement de familles sombres, avec cent-trente-six sièges, et Garrick Abbott est le chef du Parti de l'indépendance, qui est composé principalement de familles neutres ou légères, avec trente-six sièges. Chaque siège compte pour un vote lors du vote des lois. La seule fois où le Wizengamot vote en utilisant un vote par membre individuel, c'est pour un procès."

Harrison parut pensif pendant un moment.

" Donc, si Dumbledore est démis de ses fonctions de chef Démonsite pour fraude, qui le remplacerait ?"

Lucius lui fit un sourire narquois méchant alors qu'il traînait.

" Kingsley Shacklebolt le remplacerait en tant que chef, mais ce ne serait que si le Parti progressiste avait encore le plus de sièges au Wizengamot."

Harrison le regarda plisser les yeux.

" Alors tu dis que le Parti progressiste n'a plus le plus de sièges ?"

Lucius avait l'air suffisant quand il répondit.

" Non. Harrison, tu sais que tu as plus de sièges au Wizengamot que toute autre personne seule ? "

Harrison a à peine gardé sa mâchoire de tomber.

" Combien de sièges ai-je ?"

" Tu as trente-six sièges au total, sept Serpentard, quatre Gauts, six Noir, huit Peverell, sept Gryffondor et quatre Potter. Les dix-neuf sièges Potter, Gryffondor et Peverell étaient utilisés par Dumbledore pour le Parti progressiste. Ces sièges supprimés, le Parti progressiste compte désormais cent-trente-trois sièges au total. Non seulement cela, mais puisque tu m'as donné la permission de voter par procuration sur tes sièges, même les sièges Serpentard, Gauts et Noir qui étaient auparavant inactifs, le Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle a gagné vos trente-six sièges, ce qui nous donne un total de cent-soixante-douze sièges."

Harrison sourit.

" Ce qui veut dire que quoi qu'il arrive, Dumbledore va être supprimé en tant que chef Démoniste et remplacé par toi."

Lucius avait l'air très plein de lui-même en répondant.

" Exactement."

" C'est brillant, mieux que ce que j'aurais pu espérer. Ça te dérange si je regarde la session ? "

Lucius secoua la tête.

" Non ça ne me dérange pas. Bien que tu dois t'asseoir dans la section de visionnement public de la salle d'audience. "

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Très bien, c'est bien. Je pensais également que je devrais faire une interview avec le Daily Prophet. Nous ne pouvons pas les faire penser que je suis un Seigneur des Ténèbres qui monte alors que je me cache. Tout le monde serait alors pour mon sang. "

Lucius a accepté.

" Oui, j'allais vraiment t'en parler. Si tu fais une interview, cela nuirait à la réputation de Dumbledore. Cela nous permettrait également de contrôler la façon dont tu es représenté. "

" Mais comment puis-je m'assurer qu'ils écrivent ce que nous voulons qu'ils écrivent ? Le Daily Prophet aime tordre les choses pour rendre les articles plus intéressants, alors comment savoir qu'ils ne feront pas ça avec mon histoire ? "

Lucius sourit.

" J'ai entendu une rumeur selon laquelle l'un de leurs auteurs est en fait un animagus non enregistré."

Harrison sourit en retour.

" Est-ce vrai ? Alors peut-être que je devrais organiser une réunion avec cet écrivain, qui est-ce ? "

" Rita Skeeter."

" Très bien, je vais lui écrire une lettre, merci oncle Lucius."

Sur ce, il se tourna et se dirigea vers sa suite au Manoir Malfoy.

Harrison eut un sourire narquois et se dirigea vers son bureau pour écrire sa lettre. 

" Chère Madame Skeeter,

Je voudrais vous donner l'interview d'une vie. Veuillez me rencontrer dans l'une des salles privées du Chaudron Baveur demain à 14 h. 

Viens seul.

H.P"

Après que sa chouette soit revenu de sa livraison à madame Skeeter, Harrison l'envoya au nouvelle qu'il savait devoir bientôt recevoir de Ragnok.

Harrison était assis dans sa suite au manoir Malfoy quand il vit Hedwige s'envoler par la fenêtre du coin de l'œil. Il posa sa plume et se détendit sur sa chaise et elle attendit qu'elle atterrisse sur elle perchée sur son bureau. Un sourire filtra à travers ses glissements alors qu'il se souvenait de la vague qui menaçait de le faire tomber ce jour-là quand oncle Lucius entra dans sa chambre et la vit. Elle était sa première familière et son premier cadeau.

Secouant la tête, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la lettre suspendue à la griffe d'Hedwige. Comme il l'a deviner celle-ci portait le sceau Gringotts. Son front a grimpé quand il a ouvert l'enveloppe et une lettre est tombées, avec le sceau royal. 

Il sourit en le lisant. Il était maintenant répertorié comme le Seigneur apparent de la maison Noir. Cela signifiait que le temps de Sirius était écoulé. Dix ans sans réclamer la Seigneurie, cela passait au prochain Héritier, lui. Sans Sirius pour permettre à l'ordre d'accéder à la place de Gimmauld, il voulait voir la fameuse bibliothèque Noir. Avec un petit sourire, une réponse fut adressée au Roi Ragnok, confirmant qu'il serait là avant la fin de la journée. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait quelque chose de pressant à faire.

Quand il a pris la Seigneurie Noir, il avait immédiatement rendu visite au Grimmauld place le jour même à la recherche du médaillon que Marvolo savait être là, il avait compris qui était derrière les initiales RAB qui était dans le faux médaillon que Lucius avait ramener de sa chasse. Regulus Arctus Black. 

L'état dégoûtant de la maison était exactement le contraire du Manoir Malfoy.. Et il fit immédiatement taire le portrait qui criait des obscénités dans l'entrée avant de pénétrer plus loin dans la maison. Il a pris quelques instants pour vraiment regarder la maison, des tête décapité d'elfes était accrochés sur les murs. 

" C'est dégoûtant ici Marvolo, j'espère que la bibliothèque a été mieux entretenu que cela.." 

" L'Elfe à du boire mon poison pour que Regulus récupère mon héritage, il doit être fou maintenant." 

" Un nouveau maître de sang de boue est arrivé." dit soudainement une voix derrière lui. 

Harrison se retourna et baissa les yeux vers l'Elfe, un ricanement sur le visage le regardant, sale et dégoûtant comme la maison. 

" Je suis Seigneur Harrison Potter-Noir-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, Héritier Peverell, je te prierais de me traiter avec respect, Elfe. " 

" Kreature est honoré, Maître Noir. " dit Kreature en s'inclinent. 

" Kreature, je connais le dernier ordre que votre maître Regulus vous a donné. " ses yeux pleins de compassion.

" Le maître connaît le grand maître Regulus ?" Il fit un pas en avant, perdant l'étonnement qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui connaissait son maître préféré.

" Oui. Et c'était un grand jeune homme courageux. Et toi, Kreature, tu étais un très bon Elfe pour lui. "

Harrison n'était pas payé d'avance pour les grosses larmes grasses qui commencèrent soudain à rouler sur le visage de l'elfe alors qu'il tombait à genoux.

" Kreature mauvais Elfe. Impossible de le faire. Kreature très très mauvais Elfe. Impossible de terminer les ordres du grand maître." avant que l'elfe puisse continuer, Harrison lui tapota immédiatement l'épaule et essaya de le calmer. 

" Kreature, si tu me donnes le médaillon, je peux le détruire pour toi et Regulus." les yeux de l'elfe s'agrandirent encore en regardant Harrison.

" Maître aide Kreature ?" Il tenait ses oreilles et ses yeux brillaient toujours à cause de la courte crise de pleurs hystériques, mais il avait l'air plein d'espoir. Harrison acquiesça une fois, et l'elfe disparut immédiatement, dans sa tanière, Harrison devinerait, car il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le Médaillon assis innocemment dans sa main. D'un geste de la main, Harrison sortie une boîte en cristal magique d'amortissement que Lucius lui a donné et y plaça le médaillon avec vague de sa main, il dupliqué le médaillon, sans le morceau d'âme en elle et remis le duplicata à Kreature." Vous avez bien réussi jusqu'à présent Kreature. Ce sera un symbole en tant qu'Elfe de la noble maison des Noir. Et je m'attends à ce que le reste de votre apparence corresponde à celui d'un elfe dans votre position la prochaine fois que je visiterai."

" Kreature remercie le grand Maître. Kreature fera la fierté du Maître. " a dit Kréature tout en enfilant son nouveau collier brillant.

" Bien, maintenant montre moi la bibliothèque et commence à nettoyer ce Manoir, s'il te plaît. "

Le lendemain matin, Harrison suivit un cours par Marvolo.

Harrison écoutait dans sa tête, une leçon sur l'attractivité, comment avoir une conversation attrayante, donné par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait accepté d'être son élève avant d'être son fils, après tout Marvolo n'était encore qu'une voix, une image dans sa tête pour l'instant. Rien de réel. Enfin de publique plutôt, parce que même si c'était dans sa tête, c'était réel.

" Il y a 11 étapes pour entamer une conversation quand on a rien à dire.

Il t'es déjà certainement arrivé de te trouver en présence de personnes que tu connaissais peu ou pas et de ne pas savoir comment entamer la conversation. Parfois même cette situation se manifeste avec tes proches. Tu ne sais jamais quoi leur dire, les mots ne viennent pas.

A vrai dire, tu es à chaque fois mal à l'aise et anxieux. En effet, entamer une conversation pour apprendre à connaître quelqu'un ou rompre un silence pesant peut se révéler très stressant. Et surtout lorsqu'on a rien à dire.

Par exemple, tu prends le train pour te rendre à Poudlard, et tu ne dis pas un mot pendant le trajet de peur que la personne avec qui tu partage la cabine ne te juges. Et pour le peu que l'autre n'essaye pas lui-même d'engager la conversation, vous voilà tous les deux muets, ne vous adressant que des politesses. C'est franchement désagréable comme situation non ?

Si d'une manière générale, tu écoutes toujours les autres plus que tu ne parles, cela veut dire que ton manque de conversation est la manifestation, le symptôme apparent d'un manque fondamental d'estime de soi. Derrière le fait de ne jamais rien avoir à dire ou ne pas savoir quoi dire, se cache un comportement de protection qui entraîne un mutisme.

Tu ne te tais ni parce que tu choisis délibérément de te taire, ni pour cultiver un certain mystère mais parce que tu estime n'avoir rien d'intéressant à dire. Avant même de parler de toi, tu imagine l'ennui de tes interlocuteurs. Du coup, tu préfères laisser la parole aux autres et te retrancher derrière un silence prudent. Pas très pratique lorsqu'il s'agit de ton futur concubin ou d'un futur collègue de travail !

Alors avant de te coller l'étiquette "d'incapable d'intéresser les autres" pour x raisons, jette d'abord un oeil aux différents points qui vont suivre.

11 étapes pour entamer une conversation quand on a rien à dire:

1\. Se présenter si nécessaire:

Si tu ne connais pas ton interlocuteur, briser la glace est très simple : ayez l'air abordable, dit-lui ton nom, tend ta main et sourie.

2\. Se servir de l’endroit ou de l'occasion:

Regarde autour de toi et vois s'il y a quelque chose d’intéressant à souligner. En reprenant notre exemple avec le train, tu peux commenter quelque chose que tu vois: 

" Sept heures de trajet, tu veux faire quoi ?". Même si cela paraît banal ou futile, il suffit souvent de peu pour démarrer une longue conversation.

3\. Poser une question ouverte:

C'est à dire une question qui va nécessiter une réponse autre qu'un simple 'Oui' ou 'Non'. La plupart des gens aiment parler d'eux-mêmes, il te faut donc trouver un sujet pour les 'lancer'. Les questions ouvertes ont tendance à commencer par qui, quand, quoi, pourquoi, où et comment: 

" Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à venir ici ?" 

Alors que les questions fermées ont tendance à commencer par un verbe: 

" Venez-vous souvent ici ?"

4\. Apprendre à combiner les remarques générales avec des questions ouvertes:

Parfois une remarque générale peut être maladroite ou hors de propos quand elle est exprimée toute seule. Il suffit alors de la combiner avec une question ouverte pour un effet maximum. Par exemple :

" C'est une belle écharpe, où l'as-tu achetée ?" 

Cela permet au propriétaire de l'écharpe de parler du jour où il est allé faire du shopping et de toutes ces choses drôles qui sont arrivées, par opposition à: 

" J'aime votre écharpe !" ; "Merci !" fin de la conversation.

" Quelle incroyable course ! Quel est votre pilote préféré ?" 

Demander une opinion est particulièrement utile, car elle peut être suivie par la question ouverte classique: 

" Pourquoi ?"

5\. Entretenir la conversation en bavardant:

Cela permet de maintenir la conversation légère et simple, ce qui est particulièrement utile pour les personnes qui en sont encore au stade d'apprendre à mieux se connaître. Bavarde pour établir un rapport et trouver des points communs plutôt que de te monter l'un contre l'autre pour un argument où tu te tiens tête.

Bavarder englobe des sujets tels que la pluie et le beau temps, l'achat d'un balai neuf, la sort sur le quel tu travail, tes plans pour les vacances, ton jardin nouvellement planté, un bon livre que tu viens de lire, etc.

Par contre, bavarder exclut des sujets tels que la politique, la religion, l'arrêt du nucléaire, ou une critique de quiconque, et surtout pas l'hôte de l’événement auquel tu es tous les deux présents.

6\. Synchroniser

Une fois que ton interlocuteur commence à parler, suie son signal pour poursuivre la conversation en douceur. Utilise l'écoute active afin de refléter ce qu'il dit et de résumer ses sentiments éventuels.

Prononce le prénom de la personne de temps en temps. Non seulement cela t'aideras à t'en souvenir, mais c'est un signe chaleureux de respect mutuel et d'appréciation.

Offre des retours encourageants. Tu n'as même pas besoin d’ouvrir la bouche la plupart du temps. Tu peux simplement hocher de la tête, dire "Ha-ha" ou "Oh" ou "Hmm", soupirer, grogner de façon conviviale, et faire de courtes déclarations encourageantes comme: "Vraiment ?" ; "Bon sang !" ; "Qu'as-tu fait/dit alors ?" ; et "C'est incroyable !" ; etc.

Garde ton langage corporel ouvert et réceptif. Acquiesce, établis un réel contact visuel occasionnellement, mais sans fixer, et penche-toi en direction de la personne. Place ta main sur ton coeur de temps en temps, et touche même la personne sur le bras si tu es quelqu'un de tactile.

Garde de bonnes pensées à l'esprit. Reste intéressé par la personne et centré sur elle. Reste curieux plutôt que de te renfermer sur toi-même. Note chaque fois qu'une similitude ou un objectif commun surgit dans la conversation pour te rappeler de l'intérêt de poursuivre la communication avec cette personne.

Sourie beaucoup et rie quand la personne fait un commentaire drôle. Ne force pas le rire, car c'est embarrassant plus qu’autre chose, sourie et hoche de la tête à la place.

7\. Utiliser des mots d'ordre sensoriel:

Comme par exemple "Voir", "Imaginer", "Sentir", "Dire", "Sens", etc., qui encouragent la personne à continuer de dépeindre une image descriptive dans le cadre de ses propos. Par exemple:

" Où te vois-tu dans un an ?"  
" Quel est ton sentiment sur les fluctuations actuelles des marchés boursiers ?"  
" Qu'imagine-tu qu'il pensait quand il a demandé un salaire plus élevé que celui du patron ?"

8\. Etre conscient de son monologue intérieur:

Quand tu sens soudainement que tu n'es pas en mesure d'engager la conversation avec une personne, il est probable que tu dits des choses négatives. Tu as peut-être peur d'être ennuyeux, pas assez bon, trop peu important, intrusif, gaspillant le temps de la personne, etc.

Tu peux également t'inquiéter de ce que la personne pense de toi, ce qui te rend finalement bouche-bée. Se sentir embarrassé au cours d’une conversation n'est pas inhabituel, mais c'est improductif.

Essaye de garder à l'esprit que tout le monde a ces doutes de temps en temps, mais qu'il est essentiel de les surmonter afin de s'engager dans des relations humaines.

Rassure-toi sur le fait que l'autre personne ne te juge pas. Même si c'est le cas, pense "Et alors ?" et ne lui donnez pas la main mise sur votre vie.

9\. Répondre de manière délicate à quelqu'un qui reste maladroit ou mal à l'aise en ta présence:

Si ton interlocuteur apparaît renfermé et indifférent à la conversation, n'insiste pas trop. Essaye encore un peu avant de prendre la décision de passer à autre chose.

Garde tes questions non-invasives, et assure-toi de ne pas poser de questions auxquelles la personne préférerait ne pas répondre. Certains individus peuvent être très mal à l'aise à discuter d’éléments touchant leur personne.

Exemples : le poids, le manque de diplôme ou de qualification, l'absence d'un amour dans sa vie, etc.

Essaye d'être aussi délicat que possible à son égard même si tu ne la connais pas encore vraiment. Ne pose pas trop de questions si ton partenaire de conversation continue d'apparaître indifférent.

10\. Maintenir l'équilibre:

En tant que personne ayant engagé la conversation, la responsabilité t'incombe de maintenir l'élan. Que se passe-t-il donc quand ton interlocuteur commence à pratiquer l'écoute active et à te poser à son tour des questions ouvertes ? Tu dispose de plusieurs options:

\- Profite de l’occasion offerte par la personne pour commencer à parler de toi-même. Tout en évitant de trop le faire. N'oublie pas de garder la personne engagée avec des questions ouvertes et l'écoute active à la fin de tes propos.

\- Détourne la conversation si tu préfères ne pas en être le centre d'intérêt. Dites quelque chose comme : "Eh bien, j'aime les livres de Sherlock Holmes, et j'ai particulièrement aimé le dernier. Mais tu ne veux pas m'écouter parler de moi toute la nuit ! Quels étaient tes moments préférés de la série de Sherlock Holmes ? Si tu connais cette série bien sur, sinon quel est ton livre préféré ?"

\- Réponde à une question par une question. Par exemple, tu pourrais répondre à "Comment as-tu réussi à sortir si tôt ?" avec "Eh bien, comment as-tu fait toi ?". Souvent, la personne sera tellement tentée de te raconter son côté de l'histoire qu'elle oubliera t'avoir posé la question en premier !

11\. S'entraîner à entamer des conversations:

Tu peux te sentir un peu maladroit au début, mais avec la pratique, il peut devenir facile de démarrer de bonnes conversations. Chaque fois que tu te trouve dans une situation où tu es appelé à converser avec d'autres, considère la chose comme une partie de ton entraînement en cours, et note tes progrès à chaque fois que tu essayes.

Autres points à ne pas négliger pour qu'une conversation se déroule au mieux.

\- Parle avec clarté et confiance. Si tu marmonnes, cela rend la conversation beaucoup plus difficile.

\- Détendes-toi. Il y a des chances que tout ce dont tu peux bavarder avec quelqu'un s'envolera très vite de son esprit. Il suffit de dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête tant que ce n'est pas offensant ou vraiment bizarre, à moins, bien sûr, que la personne avec qui tu tentes de converser aime les choses bizarres.

\- Ne sois pas ennuyeux ! N'oublie pas de varier tes propos et de faire un commentaire drôle de temps en temps.

\- Comme tu es timide, il est utile d'avoir pensé à un sujet ou deux à l'avance dont tu te sens à l'aise pour parler.

\- Garde en mémoire certaines choses amusantes que tu as vues ou entendues tout au long de la journée. Par exemple, une parole drôle prononcée par quelqu'un, une activité amusante que tu as pratiquée avec tes amis ou n'importe quoi d'intéressant. Cela peut constituer un sujet de conversation.

\- Pour briser la glace, un compliment est toujours bon.

\- Essaye de sourire souvent et d'être positif, ça aide vraiment.

\- Il vous aidera d'écouter des émissions de radio et ou de lire beaucoup, journaux, magazines, et/ou livres. Tu auras ainsi une idée de ce qui se passe dans le monde.

\- Suit ton interlocuteur dans la conversation. S’il semble intéressé, poursuis. S'il regarde par contre une horloge ou une montre, ou pire, recherche une stratégie pour s’éclipser, alors la conversation dure depuis trop longtemps.

\- Rappels-toi, peu importe à qui tu parles, tu as toujours quelque chose en commun. Nous devons tous composer avec la météo, nous apprécions tous la bonne nourriture et nous aimons tous rire. En cas de doute, il suffit de lui demander les raisons de sa présence. Par exemple, si tu rencontres la personne en ville, demande-lui où elle va. Si elle n'est pas de la ville, interrogez-la sur sa vie là où elle habite.

\- Faire usage de "S'il te plaît", "Puis-je", "Merci", "Peux-tu" quand quelqu'un est gentil avec toi et lorsque tu veux quelque chose. Être poli montre de la maturité et de l'intelligence.

\- Rappels-toi que tout le monde ne souhaite pas discuter. Si la personne présente des signes de malaise ou perd de l'intérêt pour la conversation, tu ne devrais pas la déranger plus longtemps.

\- Fait attention si tu utilises des tonnes de "Euh.. ". Cela pourrait rendre la personne à qui tu parles mal à l'aise ou obligée de dire quelque chose. Au lieu de cela, parle lentement et fait des pauses. Cela créera un peu de tension et rendra ton tout nouvel 'ami' plus investi dans ta conversation.

\- N'agis jamais avec arrogance et ne prétende jamais tout savoir lorsque tu discutes avec les gens.

\- Ne fait jamais de commentaires négatifs sur la personne avec qui tu parles ou quelqu'un d'autre, car tu ne sais pas s'il y a un attachement personnel à l’individu que tu critiques.

\- N’interrompt jamais une conversation entre deux ou plusieurs personnes. Attend qu’elle se termine et dites alors quelque chose. La courtoisie est toujours de bon ton.

\- Ne sois pas trop invasif avec tes questions.

\- Ne te décourage jamais quand ton partenaire de discussion semble peu intéressé, qui sait, peut-être que la prochaine personne partage tes centres d’intérêt.

\- Ne jure pas, n'insulte pas, ne méprise pas, n'utilise pas d'orientations raciales, religieuses, sexuelles, et encore moins d'insultes sexistes en public. Jamais au grand jamais !

\- Ne parle jamais de ta situation financière en présence de ton nouvel 'ami', surtout quand tu rencontres une femme.

Apprend chacun de ces principes par coeur afin qu'il deviennent des réflexes dans ta vie de tous les jours. De cette manière, tu devrais parvenir à ne plus tomber 'en panne d'inspiration' lorsque tu es en présence d'une personne et que tu n'as rien à dire."

Alors qu'Harrison écoutait attentivement la voix du Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils étaient dans l'espace mental d'Harrison. Il avait tellement progressé dans son occlumencie avec l'aide de Marvolo, trier et placer les souvenirs dans un endroit qui lui signifiait sécurité. Et c'est donc le château du Roi Arthur qui c'est matérialisé, il avait adoré apprendre cette époque à son école. Il faisait des recherche à la bibliothèque en plus des cours car premièrement cela l’éloignait de Duddley, son cousin, mais aussi et surtout il c'était retrouvé dans Merlin, le serviteur, le monstre comme les Dursley aimaient les appeler..

Enfin bref, ils étaient actuellement dans l'étude et une plume écrivait elle-même tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres disait. C'était maintenant imprimer dans son esprit vif et organisé et son travail pour avoir un esprit eidétique portait leur fruit. Il aurait juste à revenir dans sa bibliothèque pour pouvoir se rappeler comment converser avec autrui.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

L'après midi, deux heures après le déjeuner pour être précis, Harrison et Lucius étaient actuellement assis dans l'une des chambres privées du Chaudron Baveur lorsque Rita Skeeter entra. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en disant.

" Seigneur Malfoy, je m'excuse, je dois avoir la mauvaise chambre."

Harrison lui fit un doux sourire maladif.

" Oh non Madame Skeeter. Vous avez la bonne chambre. Je vous ai écrit pour vous dire que j'allais vous raconter l'histoire d'une vie, et c'est ce que vous allez obtenir. Tant que nous pouvons parvenir à un accord. "

Elle lui lança un regard confus.

" C'est toi qui m'as écrit la lettre ? Tu es Harry Potter ?" 

" Je suis Harry Potter, en quelque sorte. Mais nous reviendrons sur les détails sales plus tard. Nous devons d'abord nous assurer que vous allez écrire exactement ce que nous voulons que vous écriviez. "

Rita bougea maladroitement où elle se tenait et fit un sourire feint.

" Bien sûr, j'écris toujours la vérité."

Harrison se moqua.

" Voir, Rita qu'il y a un mensonge."

Harrison regarda alors ses ongles et ajouta.

" Rita, nous connaissons ton petit.. Problème non enregistré.. Cinq ans à Azkaban n'est-ce pas? Nous sommes plus que disposés à ignorer une telle chose, tant que vous écrivez exactement ce que nous vous disons d'écrire. "

Les yeux de Rita s'élargirent et elle pâlit radicalement.

" Ah. Très bien, je ferai ce que tu veux."

Harrison sourit.

" Formidable. Commençons maintenant, n'est-ce pas ?"

Ensuite, alors qu'ils goûtaient dans la salle privé, Lucius offre l'idée de faire déménager les Dursley à un autre endroit que Dumbledore ne connait pas. Dans sa tête, par légimencie, il ajouta que c'était la prison Malfoy du Manoir. Harrison se retrouve a acquiescer, acceptant l'idée qu'il allait enfin pouvoir se venger. Oncle Lucius lui dit qu'ils serons au Manoir quand Harrison se réveillera.

Retour au Manoir Malfoy pour le déjeuner, ils s'inquiétaient pour Draco car il n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Narcissa, cependant, jaillissait de joie. Elle posa quelques questions mais après que Lucius eut dit les mots cousin de sang, elle commença à faire des listes de choses à acheter à Harrison. Elle planifiait quelques sorties pour lui, lui disant de l'appeler tante Cissa et qu'ils feraient du shopping.

Harrison tourna un oeil suppliant vers Lucius, qui ignorait le regard. Il savait à quoi ressemblait Narcissa en matière de shopping. 

" Ne me regarde pas, je ne peux pas te sauver." lui murmura Lucius.

Harrison lui lança juste un regard noir, provoquant un sourire narquois à son oncle. Alors qu'ils finissaient le petit déjeuner, Draco entra dans la pièce. 

" Qui êtes vous ?" demanda-t-il, son ton indiquant qu'il n'était pas impressionné par un inconnu à la table du déjeuner.

" Harrison Potter-Black-Peverell-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard." Harrison haussa un sourcil de surprise. Draco était vraiment un gamin. Il avait espéré que le garçon était différent de son autre cousin, malheureusement il avait tort.

" Draco !" Les deux adultes ont été surpris par la grossièreté du garçon.

" Il n'y a pas d'Harrison Potter-Black-Peverell-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard." Le ton supérieur de la voix de Draco élevait sa vilaine tête. Il ignorait tout le monde tout en regardant l'intrus chez lui.

" Je vous prie de différer comme je le suis."

" Draco Maximilian Malfoy, tu devrais avoir honte de toi." Narcissa l'a réprimandé.

" Nous aurons des mots dans mon bureau, Draco." Lucius l'informa." C'est le cousin de ta mère. Il est un Noir."

" Je ne le crois pas. Vous invitez simplement un étranger chez nous." Draco ne partageait pas ses parents.

" Il n'est pas un étranger. Il est de la famille Draco et je n'aurai pas cette attitude." Lucius se demanda d'où venait le garçon. Il se souvenait encore du père de sa femme. Son père était presque exactement comme ça. Il avait besoin de pincer dans le cul. "Vous allez vous excuser et me rencontrer dans mon bureau, maintenant." Il s'est levé. "Veuillez nous excuser, Cissa, Harrison." Il se tenait près de la porte en attendant Draco.

Draco regarda simplement Harrison et se retourna pour suivre son père en gromelant.

" Je ne peux pas y croire. Tu attrapes un gamin étrange et tu attends que je m'en sente bien. Tu es mon père." Lucius en avait assez et s'approcha et attrapa le bras de son fils et le força à sortir de la pièce.

" Eh bien, ça aurait pu aller mieux." informa Harrison, Narcissa laissa échapper un petit rire.

Alors qu'il escortait son fils à son bureau, Lucius ne savait pas quoi faire exactement. Le comportement de son fils était au-delà des mots. Il ne se serait jamais attendu à ce que son fils agisse ainsi, surtout en famille. Il grogna et se demanda brièvement si peut-être la folie noire faisait son apparition. Il lâcha Draco quand il était devant son bureau. Il se dirigea vers le bureau et s'assit. 

" Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu agisses comme ça."

" Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies laissé un étrange garçon entrer chez nous." répliqua Draco.

" Regarde ton ton jeune homme. Il n'est pas un étranger. Il est de la famille. Ses parents sont morts et ta mère et moi sommes maintenant ses tuteurs. Il vivra ici jusqu'à ce que cela lui plaise." Lucius informa Draco.

" Je ne permettrai pas à ce garçon ici." Draco tapa du pied.

" VOUS NE PERMETTREZ PAS ?!" Lucius retint sa colère. " Écoute ici jeune homme, c'est mon Manoir, c'est notre famille et tu ne diras rien contre lui. Pour l'instant, j'essaie de penser à une punition appropriée mais j'ai du mal à ne pas penser à juste te retourner sur mon genou et te donner une fessée que tu mérites à juste titre. "

" Comment peux-tu ?" gémit Draco. " Je suis ton fils."

" Oui, je sais et c'est la seule raison pour laquelle je peux garder mon sang-froid en ce moment. Je me souviens de toi comme un petit bébé, pas de ce monstre que tu es devenu. Tu auras un ajustement d'attitude. Je veux un essai sur ce que signifie être famille de 4 pieds. Je veux un essai de 4 pieds sur les mœurs et un sur la façon dont nous agissons dans une culture civilisée. Vous êtes cloué au sol, pas de vol, pas de shopping, pas de visite d'amis et pas de monter à cheval. Si je ne vois pas d'amélioration de ton attitude, je suis sûr que je peux trouver d'autres choses à ajouter à ta punition. Tu sera regarder et tu ferais mieux de te redresser. " Il ne voulait pas non plus penser à ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ferait à Draco s'il faisait quelque chose pour blesser Harrison. "Maintenant, va dans ta chambre."

Draco a fui le bureau. Lucius pouvait voir que Draco était furieux mais il ne pouvait rien y faire pour le moment. Le garçon devait apprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas se comporter comme un monstre.

" Il va se comporter ?" demanda tante Cissa quand oncle Lucius refit son apparition.

" Harrison, s'il te plait, reste loin de Draco si tu le vois. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne restera pas dans sa chambre une fois que nous serons partis." Lucius était surpris que Draco soit resté dans sa chambre jusqu'à présent.

" Je ne vais pas aller le chercher. C'est juste dommage qu'il se comporte comme mon autre cousin." Harrison se tourna et partie dans sa chambre.

La remarque culpabilisa Lucius dans le comportement affreux de son fils. Il éspérait que Draco comprendrait la chance d'avoir un cousin de son âge, puissant et intelligent avec sa génération qui était plutôt moyenne.

Harrison lui était sur son lit et serrait l'oreiller contre son torse se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Il ne voulait pas être le centre d'une discorde dans sa nouvelle famille mais son cousin, Draco, ne le rendait pas facile.

" Marvolo ?" demanda mentalement Harrison.

" Oui mon petit prince, est-ce Draco qui te mets dans cette état ?"

" Oui.. Comment puis-je ne pas montrer que ses paroles me touche ?"

" Tu t'es plutôt bien débrouiller, je trouve. Mais si tu veux, je crois que sur ta liste de particularité, l'occlumencie en faisait partie, je vais t'apprendre. Cette semaine, tout les jours de 11h à 12h tu rentre en transe que je t'enseigne l'occlumencie. Et tout les soirs aussi de 22h à 22h30 je t'enseignerais sur divers leçons. Ou l'inverse, cela peut varier."

" Merci Marvolo."

Harrison revient dans le monde réel et décida de lire quelque chose un peu avant de dormir.

Entre des livres de son coffre, Harrison trouva un long parchemin enroulé qui décrivait : Les transports magiques qu'utilisent les Sorciers avec une mise à jour automatique. 

" Les animaux sont parfois utilisés comme moyens de transport, mais occasionnellement et pas aussi couramment que dans le Monde Moldu, car les sorciers disposent de bien d’autres moyens plus pratiques.

Exemples:

Hippogriffes:  
INFORMATIONS SPÉCIFIQUES APPARENCE:  
Tête, pattes avant et ailes d'aigle géant. Corps, pattes arrière et queue de cheval. Longs becs couleur gris acier. Serres d'une quinzaine de centimètres.  
CARACTÈRE:  
Très susceptible. Très attaché à la politesse.  
YEUX:  
Orange.  
PLUMES/POILS:  
Plumage qui se transforme en pelage. Différentes couleurs : gris-bleu, vert bronze, blanc rosé, marron-rouge ou noir d'encre.  
PAYS D'ORIGINE:  
Europe  
LOCALISATION:  
Monde entier.  
ALIMENTATION:  
Insectes trouvés dans le sol en le creusant. Oiseaux. Petits mammifères.  
REMARQUES:  
Nécessaire : sortilège de Désillusion  
Reproduction : un œuf  
CLASSIFICATION :  
XXX  
STATUT:  
Animal. 

Sombrals:  
INFORMATIONS SPÉCIFIQUES APPARENCE:  
Cheval ailé. Cheval squelettique (pas de chair entre son squelette et sa peau). Tête de dragon. Ailes de chauve-souris. Longue queue. Crocs pointus.  
YEUX:  
Deux yeux blancs brillants au regard vide.  
PEAU:  
Pelage noir.  
LOCALISATION:  
Monde entier.  
Forêt interdite : Colonie.  
ALIMENTATION:  
Omnivore. Viande. Herbe.  
REMARQUES:  
Invisible aux yeux de ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort. Considéré par de nombreux Sorciers comme porteur de malchance. Utilisation magique : crin de Sombral.  
CLASSIFICATION:  
XXXX  
STATUT:  
Animal.

L'armoire à disparaître permet de transporter des personnes ou des objets vers d'autres armoires du même type. Elles étaient très utilisées pendant la période où Voldemort avait le pouvoir. " Harrison apprit qu'il en existait une à Poudlard, au septième étages dans la salle sur demande, d'après le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

" Le balai volant est utilisé pour le transport du Sorcier de tout âge ainsi que pour le sport appelé Quidditch. Les balais sont efficaces, sûrs et relativement rapides, mais inconfortables pour les longs voyages. Les balais sont des produits de consommation très importants dans le monde magique. Il en existe de nombreuses marques et modèles possédant chacun ses spécificités, du balai de course hors de prix aux balais-jouets pour les enfants qui ne peuvent s'élever du sol que de quelques centimètres, en passant par les balais familiaux pouvant transporter plusieurs personnes à la fois et porter des bagages. L'importance culturelle des balais dans le monde magique est similaire à celle des automobiles dans la vie Moldu.

Le Poudlard Express part tous les ans (le 1er septembre) de la gare de King's Cross à Londres, pour emmener les élèves jusqu'à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, voisine de l’école de Poudlard, en Écosse. À son départ, il est arrêté au quai 9 ¾, voie à laquelle seuls les Sorciers peuvent accéder. Le trajet entre les deux gares dure plus de sept heures.  
Le train est mis pour la première fois en circulation vers 1830. Avant la signature du 'Code International du Secret Magique' en 1689, les parents étaient chargés d’amener leurs enfants à l'école par leurs propres moyens (la plupart utilisaient des balais, transplanaient, ou s'y rendaient à dos de toutes sortes de créatures magiques, avec des conséquences parfois désastreuses). Ce fut Ottaline Gambol, ministre de la Magie officiant entre 1827 à 1835, qui eut l'idée d'un train permettant d'emmener les élèves jusqu'à Poudlard en toute sécurité. Elle fit subtiliser une locomotive à vapeur rouge aux Moldus et la soumit à plusieurs modifications magiques. 

Le Magicobus (Knight Bus en anglais, soit le 'Bus Chevalier') est un bus violet à double impériale particulier. Il est, en effet, composé de trois niveaux (rez-de-chaussée, premier étage et deuxième étage). Il roule à grande vitesse en multipliant accélérations brutales, embardées et freinages violents (provoquant la chute de nombreux passagers), et les obstacles sur la route s'écartent pour le laisser passer. Le jour, les places proposées aux clients sont des chaises et fauteuils dépareillés et disposés autour des fenêtres ; la nuit il est équipé de lits. Il semble être muni d'une 'technologie' proche de celle des Portoloins. En effet, à chaque 'bang' sonore, le paysage observable depuis l'intérieur du véhicule change.

Un portoloin est un objet ensorcelé d'apparence quelconque (par exemple une botte, une clé) pouvant transporter une ou plusieurs personnes à un endroit et une heure fixés d'avance. Il émet une vive lumière bleue juste avant d'être opérationnel. On peut transformer un objet en portoloin avec le sortilège portus, mais il faut au préalable obtenir l’autorisation de l'Office des Portoloins, qui fait partie du Département des transports magiques du Ministère de la Magie.

La poudre de cheminette (floo powder en anglais) est utilisée pour voyager entre les cheminées de Sorciers connectées au réseau agréé par le ministère de la Magie. La poudre étincelante doit être jetée par l’utilisateur dans un feu ardent. Au contact de la poudre, le feu prend une couleur verte. Il suffit alors d’entrer dans les flammes, devenues inoffensives, et de prononcer de manière claire et forte la destination désirée (qui doit être répertoriée dans la liste des cheminées de sorciers autorisées). Le voyageur est alors emporté vers sa destination dans une sorte de tourbillon vertigineux. La Régie autonome des transports par cheminée (une division du Département des transports magiques) maintient et dirige le réseau des cheminées (ou réseau de cheminettes) pour le maintenir connecté et en bon ordre. Il est interdit par la loi qu'une cheminée Moldue soit connectée au réseau de la poudre de cheminette. Le réseau de cheminettes peut également servir de réseau de communication, si tant est que la cheminée distante est elle aussi connectée. C’est un peu l’équivalent du visiophone : le visage du correspondant apparaît dans les flammes et on peut lui parler. Pour des raisons professionnelles, les salariés de la Régie autonome des transports par cheminée ont le pouvoir de surveiller les connexions par cheminée, et d'écouter les conversations privées si les cheminées sont surveillées.

Le retourneur de temps sert à remonter le temps. Il y a quelques règles à respecter, comme faire attention à ne jamais se faire voir par soi-même et ne jamais se faire prendre car il arrive des choses horribles aux Sorciers qui ont voulu modifier le passé. Le retourneur de temps se présente comme un pendentif en forme de sablier doré entouré d'un cercle. Un tour de cercle correspond à une heure de remontée. Ils sont stockés au ministère de la Magie."

Tout ces transports magiques.. Harrison n'en revenait pas c'était stupéfiant tout ce qui était réel, possible, pour lui étant un Sorcier.

" J'aime la magie." murmura Harrison avec un grand sourire alors qu'il enroulait le parchemin.

Surtout de savoir qu'il était possible de voyager dans le passé même si c'était réglementé, stupéfiant. C'était tellement futuriste d'un point de vue élevé Moldu, comme lui, qu'Harrison entra en transe et imagina ses Créatures et ses transports magiques comme pièges dans son esprit.

Tout ce passa tellement moins vite dans son esprit et qu'il réussissait à entré en transe presque instantanément maintenant, Harrison ne mis que quelque minutes à graver ce qu'il venait de lire, dans son esprit.

Apprendre dans sa tête, la visiualisation, c'était la clé de la réeussite d'Harrison. Chez les Dursley, Harrison n'avait que son imagination pour le divertir après tout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau à Poudlard. Il y a trois semaines, quand il est revenu au château après une conférence à l'ICW, il a trouvé les instruments de surveillance d'Harry Potter détruits. Pris de panique, il s'est immédiatement rendu sur Privet Drive. Ce qu'il a découvert le mettait en colère. Les Duresley, disparuent. Et la Cracmol ne l'avait même pas prévenu, croyant qu'il étaient juste partie en vacance.

Néanmoins, il a contacté le reste de l'Ordre et a organisé une recherche secrètement, sans succès. Il devait s'assurer que le Ministère de la Magie ou le public Sorcier en aurait jamais vent. Il perdrait probablement toute son influence et son pouvoir s'ils savaient qu'il avait perdu le garçon qui a survécu, et pire encore, lui a permis d'être maltraité. Et en plus Minerva lui a fait par de sa réponse pour ne pas participer à Poudlard tant qu'il serait là.. Ce n'était pas bon du tout, qu'est ce qu'il savait..? Pourquoi il n'avait aucune confiance en lui ? Il aurait dû être son héro pour le laisser s'échapper des Dursley..

Et puis une semaine plus tôt il découvre que tout les objets qu'il avait pris au Cottage Potter et non retournés dans le coffre du garçon, avaient disparu. Pire encore, la cape d'invisibilité qu'il avait volé, pas qu'il l'admettrait jamais, à la maison avait également disparu. Cette cape avait été un élément important de son plan. Il avait prévu de le donner à Harry comme cadeau de Noël durant sa première année. Il voulait également y placer plusieurs charmes de pistage et de contrainte afin qu'il puisse façonner Harry pour qu'il soit le martyr parfait de la Lumière.

Il a sauté une goutte de citron qui était lacé d'un léger brouillon apaisant. Il était le grand Albus Dumbledore, le chef de la Lumière. Personne n'a échappé à ses griffes. Ses plans interrompus pour l'instant, continuerait et le garçon n'aurait d'autre choix que de suivre son rôle de pion. Il laisserait les choses se reposer pour l'instant. Il aurait toujours le contrôle du plateau, car il était le Maître ultime des échecs. Après tout, il a travaillé pour le plus grand bien. 

Le lendemain après midi, Harrison fut surpris de sa lecture par son oncle qui entra dans sa chambre juste après avoir frapper. 

" Nous avons un léger problème." Lucius entra dans la suite d'Harrison. Narcissa la suivait.

Harrison leva les yeux de son livre, le regarda et sourit. 

" Ce n'est pas un problème." Il recommença à lire son livre.

Lucius lui jeta simplement un coup d'œil, décida d'ignorer le commentaire et reporta son attention sur sa femme. 

" Quel est le problème, Lucius?"

" Dumbledore l'a découvert. Je l'ai entendu parler à Maugrey et à Shacklebolt. Il sait qu'Harrison a disparu et veut le garder tranquille. Les protections ne se sont pas écrasées, il semble qu'ils aient eu quelqu'un qui surveillait la maison et vient de remarquer que personne n'a vu Harrison ou même les Dursley. "

" Il leur a fallu trois semaines pour réaliser cela ?" demanda tante Cissa.

" Oui, la partie bizarre était, il a mentionné quelque chose au sujet des protections qui ne permettaient pas à Harrison de partir. Il semble que Dung était la personne principale qui devait surveiller la maison. Quand il s'est présentée aujourd'hui à la maison et que personne ne répondit, il s'est rendu compte qu'il n'y avait plus Harrison dans la maison. Sinon une certaine Miss Figg devait le regarder mais elle est sous l'impression que les Dursley et Harrison sont toujours dans la maison et que rien d’inhabituel ne c'est passé."

" Dung, n'est-ce pas ce voleur ?" demanda Narcissa.

" Oui, et le nom convient également." ajouta Lucius.

" Miss Figg ?" demanda Harrison.

" Tu la connais ?" demanda oncle Lucius, surpris.

" Oui, elle était ma baby-sitter lorsque les Dursley partaient. Cela explique certaines choses." Harrison marmonna à la fin. Comme pourquoi Mort l'avait mis sous illusion." Comme je le disais, cela ne change rien. Demain, Lucius tu deviendra le chef démoniste. Je te laisse mes sièges, nous avons pas le temps d'attendre l'arrivé du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu seras aux yeux du public mon nouveau tuteur avec tante Cissa jusqu'à ce que le Seigneur Peverell revienne. Et tu fais savoir la maltraitance cela le fera mal paraître." 

Quand tante Cissa et oncle Lucius sortirent de sa suite du Manoir Malfoy, Harrison se mis en transe pour pouvoir suivre un cours de son père spirituel.

" Bien, ce soir ce sera un cours sur quoi, Marvolo ?"

" Sur les bonnes manières."

" Ne sont-elles pas différentes pour chaque cultures ?"

" Si, exactement ! Et c'est ce qui est enrichissant.. La politesse et les bonnes manières ne sont pas des comportements naturels chez l’être humain.

Elles sont issues d’un apprentissage, d’un mimétisme, d’un conditionnement.

Elles sont propres à notre milieu social, à notre culture et même à notre langue.

Ce qui est respectueux et distingué dans une culture donnée peut être vu comme une insulte ailleurs.

Les bonnes manières ne sont donc pas un code universel.

Penser que quelqu’un se conduit bien ou mal est donc une considération purement ethnocentrée, c’est-à-dire qu’elle fait référence à une culture donnée.

Les bonnes manières, à quoi ça sert ?

Mais dire que les bonnes manières sont une donnée culturelle ne revient pas à les discréditer ou à en faire de simples traditions folkloriques.

Elles ont un réel rôle social dans toutes les cultures.

Elles permettent d’organiser le 'vivre ensemble', de donner des codes par lesquels chacun peut montrer ses intentions ou ses sentiments dans un cadre compris de tous.

Se montrer impoli de manière ponctuelle est une manière de passer un message.

Encore faut-il en être conscient pour que ce message ait une valeur.

Les bonnes manières sont également un moyen de donner du corps aux rapports hiérarchiques dans une société, au travail, à l’école ou au sein d’une famille.

C’est une manière indirecte de revendiquer ou d’accepter le pouvoir d’un professeur, d’un parent ou d’un chef.

Enfin, les bonnes manières peuvent être un moyen de se distinguer des autres, de montrer son appartenance à une certaine classe sociale ou au contraire de feindre un statut social usurpé.

La cour des Rois de France était par exemple régie par des codes et usages très rigoureux qui lui permettaient de se distinguer du peuple.

Le poids des gestes n’est pas le même dans toutes les cultures.

S’il est une chose qui est dépendante de la culture, c’est bien l’importance accordée aux gestes du quotidien.

Nous avons tous en tête le stéréotype de l’italien ne pouvant s’empêcher de ponctuer chacun de ses mots de grands mouvements de mains.

Chaque culture a ses règles et ses coutumes concernant l’expression du corps.

En Asie très souvent, le langage du corps est très important.

Certaines parties du corps, le plus fréquemment les pieds, sont impures tandis que d’autres sont sacrées.

Ainsi, alors qu’il est impoli de montrer une personne du doigt en occident, le fait de tourner ses pieds vers quelqu’un, même lorsque l’on est assis, est offensant en Thaïlande.

La proximité peut être une très mauvaise manière. De la même manière que les gestes perçus comme amicaux ou non selon les cultures, la proximité entre les personnes est très différente d’un pays à l’autre.

Donner une accolade à quelqu’un peut parfois être vu comme normal ou même chaleureux dans certaines cultures, notamment en Amérique du Nord.

Ce même geste peut être perçu comme agressif et intrusif ailleurs.

Dans de nombreux pays asiatiques et scandinaves, il n’est pas poli d’empiéter sur l’espace vital d’une autre personne.

Au Japon par exemple, il est d’usage de faire une révérence, tandis que les Indiens ont l’habitude tout comme les Thaïlandais de joindre leurs mains pour saluer leur ami à distance.

La bise à la française n’est pas toujours vue comme une politesse !"

Harrison frissona qu'un inconnu lui face la bise. Il n'acceptait que ce genre de geste que de très peu de personne. Toucher une personne inconnu de main en main était déjà très éprouvant a un certain degré pour Harrison. Un hochement de tête est parfois tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Quand Marvolo vu qu'Harrison était dans les nuage et donc en introspection, il lui laissa une minute avant de reprendre.

" Le repas : un laboratoire de bonnes manières.

Le repas est tout autour du monde l’occasion d’une multitude de rites.

Il est un moment de prédilection pour analyser les mauvaises et les bonnes manières dans une culture.

En Chine par exemple, il convient de faire du bruit en mangeant pour montrer que l’on apprécie la nourriture.

Dans de nombreux pays d’Asie et du Maghreb, roter à la fin d’un repas n’est pas une impolitesse.

Cela signifie au contraire que vous avez bien mangé.

En France, il est impoli de commencer à manger si tout le monde n’est pas servi.

Manger avec des personnes d’une autre culture est très instructif.

Là encore, il est impossible de juger les comportements d’une personne sans une lecture culturelle.

Les bonnes manières sont ancrées dans le langage.

La langue est le socle d’une culture.

C’est bien souvent dans les formes de langage que passent les bonnes manières et la politesse.

En français par exemple, il est de coutume de formuler ses demandes au conditionnel pour les rendre plus courtoises.

Ainsi on dira que l’on 'voudrait' du pain ou on demandera si on 'pourrait' sortir de table.

En langue thaïe, il n’existe pas de mot pour dire 's’il vous plait' sauf une forme très formelle à l’impératif.

Les Thaïlandais utilisent néanmoins un mot de ponctuation 'khrap' pour les hommes ou 'kha' pour les femmes qui doit être prononcé en fin de phrase pour ponctuer celle-ci et la rendre plus polie.

Il est impossible de traduire ce mot dans une autre langue.

Il s’agit donc là d’une politesse dont on peut faire usage uniquement dans un cadre linguistique donné.

La politesse n’a donc pas des codes universels. Il y a autant de manières d’être poli qu’il y a de langues dans le monde.

Apprendre une langue, c’est aussi apprendre une manière d’interagir avec les autres.

Les bonnes manières ont souvent une histoire.

S’il n’est pas bien vu de cracher par terre en France ou dans d’autres pays occidentaux, ce n’est pas parce que notre culture est plus raffinée.

C’est en fait au XIXe siècle que le fait de cracher a commencé à être mal vu dans une vision purement médicale, puisqu’on accusait à l’époque les crachats de propager la tuberculose.

Plus étonnant, le fait de laisser une femme entrer avant un homme dans une pièce ne tenait pas à l’origine de la galanterie.

La coutume date d’Henri IV.À l’époque, les attentats et assassinats étaient monnaie courante et le fait de laisser passer madame devant était un moyen, certes un peu lâche, de s’assurer que les lieux étaient sûrs.

Ne vas surtout pas croire que nos règles de bonne conduite sont issues d’un prétendu bon sens ou qu’elles soient venues naturellement.

La plupart des règles de politesse ou de 'savoir vivre' sont apparues pour répondre à un problème ou pour qu’une culture s’adapte à son environnement.

Il est donc très mal venu de juger les comportements émanant de cultures différentes de la sienne."

" Donc le plus important dans une interaction entre deux personnes de cultures différentes, ce n’est pas tellement de juger les actes, mais plutôt de se pencher sur les intentions bienveillantes ou non de chacun, j'ai raison ? " coupa Harrison.

" Bien, mon petit Prince."

Harrison rougi au surnom, pas habitué aux marques d'affections. C'était la première fois qu'il était appelé gentiment. Et par un Seigneur des Ténèbres, pas moins. Alors qu'avant il a toujours été le monstre l'anormal.. Maintenant il était Harrison, le Prince du Seigneur des Ténèbres, Marvolo, son futur père. Harrison se faisait de plus en plus à l'idée d'avoir un père en Marvolo, plus les jours passaient. 

Deux jours plus tard, nous étions le 3 septembre, Harrison était en train de déjeuner avec les Malfoy quand un hibou a volé dans la pièce avec l'édition du matin du Daily Prophet. Il eut un sourire narquois à la seconde où il avait lu le titre.

" Dumbledore ment ! Jusqu'où vont les secrets ?

Maintenant lecteurs. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai reçu une demande du Garçon qui a Survécu me demandant d'écrire son histoire. J'ai rencontré le jeune Seigneur dans le Chaudron Baveur où il a commencé à me parler de sa vie et de ses découvertes récentes.

En fait, Harry Potter n'est pas du tout son vrai nom ! Son nom est en fait Harrison Peverell, fils du Seigneur Marvolo Peverell ! Maintenant mes chers lecteurs, je ne le croyais pas au début, mais ensuite il m'a donné la permission de lui lancer le charme révélateur d'identité. Et il est bien devenu Harrison Peverell légalement. Même si il est le Seigneur Potter étant le dernier de sa ligné.

Le monde ne connaît peut-être jamais les détails de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit de Shaman, mais ce que nous savons maintenant, c'est ce qui est arrivé au Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu après l'attaque. Le jeune Héritier Peverell a ensuite raconté comment son gardien magique, Albus Dumbledore, l'a placé avec des Moldus, qui l'ont sévèrement maltraité. Quand j'ai demandé à l'Héritier Peverell comment ils l'avaient traité, des larmes lui sont venues aux yeux et il a eu le cœur brisé en disant:

' Ils m'ont beaucoup blessé. Chaque fois que je ne faisais pas correctement mes tâches ou demandais de la nourriture, mon oncle me battait et me cassait les os. Ils m'ont également enfermé dans un placard sous l'escalier, et ils ne voulaient pas me nourrir. Heureusement, j'ai rencontré mon oncle Lucius. Il m'a sauvé et m'a accueilli puis m'a fait rencontré mon nouveau père, Marvolo qui est un lointain cousin. '

Quand je lui ai demandé qui était son 'oncle Lucius' et 'Marvolo', il m'a répondu que c'était le Seigneur Lucius Malfoy, qui est l'oncle par mariage avec Narcissa Malfoy, née Noir. La grand mère maternelle d'Harrison était une Noir, né l'oublions pas. Et Marvolo Julius Peverell, cousin de sang d'Harrison, reviendra bientôt au pays. 

Quand je lui ai demandé comment il souhaitait être appelé, le jeune Sorcier de onze ans m'a répondu qu'il commençait un nouveau livre dans sa vie et que de toute façon Harrison Potter était son passé. Il était un Peverell de sang et d'âme maintenant. Il était gris.. Le garçon qui a survécu n'est pas le Sauveur de la Lumière comme nous l'a dépeind Dumbledore..

Maintenant, lecteurs, non seulement Dumbledore a-t-il manqué à ses devoirs de gardien magique, il a également volé de l'argent à l'Héritier Peverell et utilisé ses sièges hérités du Wizengamot sans la permission de l'Héritier Peverell ! Le Wizengamot tient une session d'urgence ce vendredi pour discuter du sort de Dumbledore.

Si Dumbledore était disposé à laisser un enfant sans défense avec une famille abusive, à voler et à utiliser ses sièges pour améliorer son placement dans le Wizengamot, que veut-il faire d'autre ? Combien de secrets enfouis existe-t-il encore ?"

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire le brillant article de Rita, il attendit que l'oncle Lucius et tante Cissa aient fini, ils souriaient tous.

" Eh bien, cela rendra certainement les choses plus intéressantes pour Dumbledore. Maintenant, si seulement nous pouvions être là en personne quand il le lira pour voir sa réaction. " dit Lucius.

Narcissa a ajouté.

" Oui, en effet, la séance de Wizengamot sera certainement intéressante vendredi."

Harrison regarda curieusement Narcissa.

" Tu vas regarder la procédure avec moi, tante Cissa ?"

Elle a semblé réfléchie pendant un moment avant de sembler prendre sa décision.

" Tu sais, je crois que je le ferai. Ce serait bien de voir l'homme qui a mis ma sœur à Azkaban à sa place. "

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Bien sûr, je suis d'accord avec toi, tante Cissa, je suis heureuse que tu sois là avec moi. Et oncle Lucius, j'ai envoyé une lettre au Roi Ragock et a Amelia Bones, j'ai puni les Weasleys pour leur vole et c'est Arthur qui recevra la notification."

" Bien."

Aussi en tant que Seigneur Noir, à la demande de tante Cissa, Harrison réintégra Andromeda dans la famille et lui donna de l'argent. Aussi il demanda un procès pour son parrain avec comme preuve les testaments de ses parents. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Molly était dans son salon, puis a emménagé dans la cuisine. Elle était surprise et plus qu'un peu inquiète, de trouver Arthur là, assis à table avec le journal et le courrier devant lui et non au travail. 

" Bonjour ! As-tu déjà déjeuné ? Ou aimerais-tu que j'en répare avant de partir au travail ? " a-t-elle demandé, masquant facilement sa tension.

" Assieds-toi, Molly. Nous devons parler." ordonna Arthur, désignant le siège à côté de lui. 

" Arthur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? " a-t-elle demandé innocemment en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Elle prit la tasse qu'il lui versa et la sirota. 

Arthur sirota son propre thé pendant une minute. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il posa la tasse sur la table et la fixa avec un regard pénétrant. 

" Oui. Nous avons un problème. J'ouvrais le courrier aujourd'hui et j'ai trouvé que certaines de ces lettres étaient très intéressantes. " Il en a mis une devant elle. " Cette lettre ici contient les accusations portées contre notre fils Ron, par le Ministère de la Magie et Gringotts, pour vol et détournement de fonds. Celui-ci est contre Ginny pour vol et détournement de fonds. Des accusations sont portées par un Harrison Peverell. " Molly ramassa les deux lettres et les relit. Elle haleta, choquée par les lettres, d'abord les lettres de Gingotts et maintenant plus de lettres du Wizengamott. 

" Je vais en parler avec Dumbledore, il obtiendra ce fixe. " Arthur déposa une autre lettre. 

" Cette lettre annonce la punition de Lady Magic elle-même, contre vous et Dumbledore, pour une farce de contrat de mariage. Expliquez celui-ci, Molly, car je suis sûr, en lisant ceci, que tu en sais plus que ce que tu me dits. " 

" Arthur, nous ne savions pas qu'Harry Potter allait sombre. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle nous sommes punis, il est un Peverell maintenant." a insisté Molly. 

" Non, Molly ! Nous avons juré de ne jamais faire ça à nos enfants ! Un contrat de mariage, à quoi pensais-tu ?" lui cria-t-il. 

" Je le faisais pour Ginny !" hurla Molly dans une crise de rage soudaine. " Cela garantissait un avenir à notre petite fille, puis ce garçon a tout gâché ! Devenir sombre, de toutes choses ! Ginny aurait été mise à vie, puis elle nous aurait également pourvu. Plus besoin de vivre dans ce taudis ! Nos enfants auraient été bien pourvus. " 

Arthur était assis abasourdi. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle dirait que l'utilisation d'un enfant de cette manière était acceptable du tout. Ensuite, il y a eu l'accusation; Lady Magic elle-même exigeait une punition pour leurs crimes. 

" Assieds-toi Molly et tais-toi." ordonna-t-il. Molly le regarda bouche bée. " Comment as-tu pu penser une telle chose à propos d'Harrison ? Comment pourriez-vous penser à l'utiliser comme ça ? "

" Dumbledore a commencé à payer Ron pour être ami avec lui. Le garçon ne mérite pas son argent, ni les projecteurs. C'est Dumbledore qui va sauver le monde Sorcier des Créatures ! Sans lui, les jumeaux ne seraient pas si normaux ! Non pas qu'ils soient même normaux, ils causent toujours autant de problèmes. Je savais quand je les avais, je savais juste quand le guérisseur m'a dit que je portais des jumeaux, qu'ils seraient exactement comme mes frères. Créatures dégoûtantes; Les gémeaux ne sont que des fauteurs de troubles. Comment quelque chose comme ça pouvait-il courir dans notre famille ! L'horreur, mais Dumbledore s'est occupé de ce problème. Il va rendre le monde Sorcier pur ! " Molly termina sa diatribe avec un regard fou dans les yeux.

Arthur soupira, épuisé, et la journée ne faisait que commencer. 

" Molly Weasley née Prewett, moi, Arthur Bilious Weasley, je demande par la présente à Lady Magic de mettre fin à notre union de mariage et de magie, de te dépouiller de mon nom de famille et de sauver ma famille de tes crimes et punitions. Qu'il en soit ainsi. " Arthur regarda la magie tourbillonner autour de Molly et inspira profondément alors qu'il sentait leur lien se dissoudre.

" Ta famille !" lui hurla Molly comme une banshee. " C'est ma famille plus que la tienne. Tu es allé travailler toute la journée pour jouer avec tes jouets moldus. J'ai élevé tous nos enfants ! Asservi toute la journée pour faire de la nourriture pour la famille. Nettoyé ce taudis d'une maison que vous appelez maison. Non, ce n'est pas ta famille. Tu ne sais même pas que Ron et Ginny ne sont pas à toi ! "

" Molly Prewett, je te retire des protections et je te bannis du terrain. Qu'il en soit ainsi." murmura Arthur, n'ayant pas la force de riposter avec Molly. Il l'écouta hurler de rage alors qu'elle était traînée dans la maison et jetée hors des limites par la magie des protections. Arthur plaça sa tête dans ses mains, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant.

" Papa ?" Arthur leva les yeux pour voir les jumeaux debout dans l'embrasure de la cuisine. " Nous avons entendu ce que maman a dit."

" Et nous devons -"

" Savoir ce qu'elle -"

" Parlais de -"

" Quand elle a dit que nous étions des Créatures." finirent les jumeaux ensemble. 

Arthur passa sa main dans ses cheveux et poussa un lourd soupir. 

" Les garçons, venez vous asseoir. Ne buvez pas le thé, c'est fort." a déclaré Arthur en se levant pour faire un pot différent. " Tout d'abord, j'ai besoin de parler avec tes frères et sœurs plus jeunes, alors s'il te plaît, assieds-toi et sois patient." Arthur posa deux tasses de thé frais devant les deux. " Ron ! Ginny ! Voudriez-vous tous deux venir ici ? "Arthur beugla dans les escaliers.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant que les deux plus jeunes Weasley n'entrent dans la cuisine. Arthur les fit asseoir en face des jumeaux, et il versa à chacun une tasse de thé chaud du pot à pointes qui était assis sur la table. 

" Buvez votre thé, et ensuite nous parlerons." ordonna Arthur en s'asseyant à la tête de la table et en ramassant sa tasse.

" Maman n'est-elle pas encore rentrée ?" demanda Ginny d'une voix calme.

" Elle n'est pas encore rentrée, je pense qu'elle est toujours en train de faire sa course." lui a dit Arthur. La famille s'assit tranquillement à table et but leur thé, le regardant curieusement. " Maintenant que nous avons fini notre thé, Ronald, Ginnerva, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous savez sur ces lettres." Arthur déposa les lettres devant les enfants. Il les regarda tous les deux devenir rouges de rage.

Ronald a été le premier à souffler. 

" COMMENT CELA POURRAIT QUE PRAT ME FAIT, APRÈS TOUT CE QUE J'AI MIS EN PLACE AVEC CES DERNIÈRES ANNÉES ! L'argent que Dumbledore a payé n'est pas suffisant pour tout couvrir. Tout est mensonge ! Il est assez riche pour pouvoir me payer mes services. "

Au même moment, Ginny hurlait. 

" D'abord les Gobelins prennent tout notre argent et maintenant ça ?!? Je ne voulais même pas avoir ses enfants ! Comment ose-t-il prendre mon argent et souiller notre nom aussi !" Arthur plaqua ses mains sur la table et se leva. 

" ASSEZ !" Les deux enfants se turent, stupéfaits. " Comment vous ai-je échoué de cette manière? Ce n'est pas comme ça que je t'ai élevé.."

" Tu ne nous a pas du tout élevés! " claqua Ginny, interrompant Arthur. " Et tu n'es même pas notre père ! Maman a pris soin de nous, nous a appris tout ce que nous devions savoir pour survivre ! Tu n'as rien à voir avec la façon dont nous sommes merveilleux ! "

Arthur regarda l'enfant sous le choc, mêlé de chagrin. Ses deux plus jeunes se sont avérés ne pas être les siens, et il était évident qu'il ne les connaissait pas du tout. 

" Lady Magic, donne moi de la force." pria Arthur, alors qu'il prenait une profonde inspiration pour ce qu'il était sur le point de faire. " Ronald Bilius Weasley et Ginevra Molly Weasley, moi, Arthur Bilious Weasley, en tant que chef de famille, vous déshéritent par la présente, vous dépouillant de la magie de la famille Weasley. Avec ma position, je vous renie aussi et je vous dépouille du nom Weasley. Je vous bannis de la propriété et vous enlève des protections. Qu'il en soit ainsi. "

Arthur écouta les cris des deux enfants éjectés de la propriété. Il se rassit sur son siège et poussa un long soupir. 

" Les garçons, je crois que nous devons aller à Gringotts pour découvrir l'état de nos chambres fortes et l'état de vos fixations. Tout d'abord, nous enverrons un courrier à vos frères et leur ferons savoir ce qui s'est passé. " 

Avec un plan d'action établi, les trois hommes ont commencé la journée bien remplie.

De retour au Manoir Malfoy, Harrison savait quel travaille faisait son oncle Lucius mais sa tante fut une agréable surprise quand il apprit qu'elle était guérisseuse. Surtout quand elle lui proposa de le 'réparer'. Ne voyant aucune raison de le lui refuser il se prépara à s'endormir et de se réveiller comme un nouveau né.

Harrison se réveilla et regarda autour de la pièce et découvrit qu'à part tante Cissa, il était seul. Oncle Lucius manquait. Il se retourna pour faire face à sa tante, et essaya d'appeler, mais commença à tousser à cause de la sécheresse de sa bouche. Narcissa s'est réveillée en sursaut et s'est immédiatement levée et s'est approchée de lui. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tasse se tenait devant lui, et sa voix douce l'encourageait à prendre de petites gorgées.

Harrison prit le verre et le sirota, heureux de constater qu'il avait une belle eau glacée. Il but une gorgée d'eau, jusqu'à ce que le verre soit vide. La femme le lui prit et le remplit de nouveau. 

" Comment te sentes-tu, petit Prince ?" a demandé Narcissa.

Harrison baissa le verre et leva les yeux pour rencontrer les yeux de sa tante.

" Je ne ressens aucune douleur et il y a une légère sensation de dérive. L'eau a aidé ma soif, mais maintenant j'ai faim." a-t-il répondu.

Elle acquiesça. 

" Tu prends des analgésiques puissants, tu ne devrais donc ressentir aucune douleur. La sensation de dérive est peut-être un peu élevée en raison de la potion particulière qui t'as été donnée. Quant à la nourriture, tu mangeras dans un instant. Je dois voir comment tu vas avant ça. Lucius et moi n'avons pas quitté ton côté depuis cinq jours. "

" Alors, je dors depuis cinq jours ?" demanda-t-il incrédule.

Tante Cissa le regarda avec compassion. 

" Oui. Harrison, j'ai bien peur que tu sois en mauvaise forme. Il a été décidé de te maintenir dans un sommeil drogué car j'ai dû faire disparaître et faire repousser un grand nombre de tes os. Les os ont été gravement défigurés par de multiples fractures passées et ils n'ont jamais guéri correctement. C'est un processus très douloureux, il valait donc mieux que tu dormes. Les potions de sommeils normales, cependant, sont brûlées par le Skele-gro, donc j'ai utilisé une herbe appelée Dormi Fern pour te garder endormi. C'est une herbe très rare, qui peut assommer quelqu'un pendant des semaines à la fois s'il inhale trop de pollen. On t'as donné une très petite dose qui t'empêcherait de rester un jour ou deux. Cependant, l'infection que ton corps combattait était si grave que ton corps a mis plus de temps à expulser le pollen que prévu. "

Harrison se frotta les bras pour les réchauffer un peu. Ils se sentaient encore lourds et un peu tremblants, ce qui le fit se demander à voix haute.

" Combien de dégâts as-tu pu réparer ?"

Le front de Narcissa se plissa un peu et ses yeux se plissèrent. 

" Pas autant que je l'aurais souhaité. Tes os vont être faibles et fragiles. Pour résoudre ce problème, tu devras prendre des potions fortes pendant au moins un an, je suppose plus longtemps. Il y a une bonne quantité de dommages à tes organes qui auront également besoin de potions pour réparer. Tu manques d'un certain nombre de nutriments différents et tu es très mal nourri. Ton système immunitaire est presque inexistant en ce moment, et ta magie est dangereusement instable. Tu vas non seulement avoir besoin d'un régime spécial de potion, mais aussi d'un régime alimentaire strict et d'une routine d'exercice. Tu vas avoir besoin de soins et de surveillance 24h/24."

La nouvelle n'a pas du tout surpris Harrison. Il avait fait des recherches sur les effets de la négligence à long terme lorsqu'il avait accès à un ordinateur à l'école. À vrai dire, il s'attendait à ce que le diagnostic soit bien pire. Cependant, à en juger par les sons, avec l'aide de potions et de magie, il devrait récupérer plus rapidement que s'il n'utilisait que des médicaments modernes.

Tante Cissa tendit la main et brossa une partie des cheveux d'Harrison de son visage, le faisant tressaillir. Elle lui fit un petit sourire et retira sa main. 

" Ne t'en fais pas trop, Harrison. Lucius et moi ainsi que ton père serons avec toi à chaque étapes."

" D'accord. "

Tante Cissa sorti sa baguette pour lui faire un diagnostique.

" Et bien, mon chéri, on dirait que les potions font très bien leur travail ! Ton poids a augmenté et tu as poussé jusqu'à 1m50 ! Les potions fortifiantes ont également fait des merveilles. Tu t'es amélioré beaucoup plus que ce à quoi je m'attendais, mais ta magie est très puissante, donc elle accélère les choses. Je veux que tu te détendes encore pendant 3 jours, mais je pense que tu seras clair. "

Harrison était très heureux de savoir que sa santé s'améliorait. Il savait qu'il était en mauvaise forme avant, mais sa nouvelle famille faisait des merveilles sur lui. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

De l'autre côté de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière, Dumbledore maudissait le Sorcier inconnu qui avait fait sortir Sirius Noir d'Azkaban. Depuis près d'une semaine maintenant, le loup avait disparu sans laisser de trace. Bien avant cela, il avait cessé de fournir des informations utiles et n'avait pu rien lui dire sur le sort de Noir. 

Actuellement dans son bureau, aspirant furieusement une goutte de citron apaisante, Albus Dumbledore voulait tuer quelque chose. Il avait donné aux Dursley une instruction spécifique de ne pas s'éloigner de cette maison jusqu'à ce que sa famille ne soit plus nécessaire et ils avaient disparu. Pire encore, quand il avait posé des questions sur la famille Dursley, tout le monde disaient qu'ils maltraitaient leur neveu et cousin et qu'ils avaient dû être enfermer pour avoir disparuent du jour au lendemain. Il savait que la magie était en cause dans leur disparition. Il devait réfléchir. 

Le projet de loi sur l'enregistrement des Créatures Sombres obligera toutes les Créatures Sombres, y compris les Loups-Garous en Grande-Bretagne, à enregistrer leur emplacement et, en fonction du degré de dangerosité, il leur faudrait également avoir un gestionnaire approuvé par le ministère. Remus devrait s'inscrire, et il devrait revenir ramper vers Dumbledore pour l'aider.

Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas en train de faire tout ça pour un pion, non. Cela allait être fait de toute façon. Il y avait trop de Créatures Sombres dans le monde Sorcier, contaminant le bon sang Sorcier. En outre, il avait trop investi dans cette guerre à venir pour que Lucius Malfoy ruine son travail en informant son arme précieuse de son Héritage.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Les Sorciers savent leur sortilèges

C’était le deuxième jours qu'Harrison était coincé dans son lit au Manoir Malfoy, dans sa suite plus précisément, il mangeait les repas dans sa suite. Et durant ses jours alité, Harrison avait commencé à lire ce qu'il y avait dans son coffre qu'il avait trouvé pour lui dans le coffre de Gringotts. Harrison pris le livre 'Liste des sorts' qui était trié par ordre alphabétique et mise a jour automatiquement. Un ouvrage inestimable crée par un de ses ancêtres, un certain Harold l'avait commencé et chaque Potter y avait mis leur définitions.

" Cette liste présente les sortilèges et incantations de la magie du Royaume-Unis.

A

Aberto:  
Tout comme Alohomora, il permet de déverrouiller une porte scellée."

Et y avait une illustration dessiné sur le vieux parchemin sur le mouvement de baguette, cela semblait être pareil pour les sorts suivants.

" Accio:   
Sortilège d'attraction. Du verbe latin accire, accio signifierait 'je fais venir à moi'. Il permet d'attirer vers soi par lévitation des objets éloignés. Ce sort peut être utilisé soit en ajoutant le nom de l'objet après la formule, soit en visant avec la baguette l'objet souhaité.

Aguamenti:  
Aguamenti est dérivé de l'espagnol agua qui signifie 'eau' et du latin mens (menti au datif) qui signifie 'l'esprit', ce qui ferait d'aguamenti une invocation à 'l'esprit de l'eau'.  
Le sortilège fait apparaître un jet d'eau plus ou moins puissant au bout de la baguette. Ce sortilège est enseigné aux élèves en sixième année d'études à Poudlard. 

Allégro:  
Sortilège d'Allégresse. Il rend heureux pendant quelques heures. Les élèves de Poudlard l'apprennent en troisième année durant un cours de sortilèges à Poudlard.

Alohomora:   
Sortilège de déverrouillage. Dérivé du mot hawaïen aloha, qui signifierait à la fois 'bonjour' et 'au revoir', et du latin mora qui signifie 'l'obstacle'. Le sortilège permet d'ouvrir les portes fermées à clé, et constitue un contre-sort au sortilège de verrouillage Collaporta. Il existe cependant des moyens magiques d'immuniser une serrure contre ce sortilège.

Amplificatum:  
Il augmente la taille de l'objet ou de l'animal visé, a priori, il semblerait qu'il s'agisse du sortilège de gavage ou d’empiffrement.

Anapneo:  
Néologisme grec issu du préfixe ana- qui signifie 'de nouveau' et pneô qui signifie 'je respire'. Il libère les voies respiratoires, permettant d'empêcher l'étouffement. 

Aparecium:  
Il révèle une éventuelle écriture invisible. 

Appare vestigium:  
Sortilège d'Empreinte. Ce sortilège met en évidence à un endroit précis les traces récentes d'activité magique. Les traces se matérialisent dans le sillage d'une volute dorée, permettant d'enquêter.

Arania exumai:  
Issu du latin aranea 'l'araignée' et d'un dérivé du verbe exuere qui signifie 'rejeter loin de soi' ou 'se débarrasser de'. Ce sort, qui ne permet de repousser qu'une seule araignée à la fois.

Arresto momentum:  
Dérivé du latin restare 's'arrêter' auquel est ajouté le préfixe ad- qui en renforce le sens —, et de momentum (du verbe movere) qui signifie 'le mouvement', puis par extension, le temps que dure ce mouvement 'le moment'. Ralentit ou arrête le mouvement d'une personne. 

Ascendio:  
Sortilège de Lévitation. Dérivé du latin ascendo 'je monte', du verbe ascendere. Il permet de s'élever rapidement d'une hauteur correspondant à la magie imprimée dans le sort. 

Assurdiato:  
Dérivé du verbe latin surdare 'rendre sourd' pour la version française. La formule en version originale (Muffliato en anglais) est issue du verbe to muffle qui signifie 'étouffer' ou 'assourdir. Il provoque un bourdonnement dans l’oreille de la personne visée. Ce sortilège permet d'éviter de se faire entendre par des oreilles indiscrètes. 

Avada Kedavra:  
Sortilège de Mort. Il tue instantanément la personne visée. Ce sortilège, qui fait partie des trois sortilèges impardonnables, ne laisse aucune trace et ne souffre aucun contre-sort. La seule personne à y avoir survécu est Harrison Potter-Peverell. Cependant, il nécessite une grande puissance magique."

Voldemort a utilisé ce sortilège sur James Potter, son père, Lily Evans-Potter, sa mère et lui (sans succès a cause de son âme trop fragmenté).

Avensegium:  
Ce sortilège, lancé sur un objet, permet d'en retrouver le propriétaire. L'objet visé pivote comme l'aiguille d'une boussole, puis se déplace seul jusqu'à sa destination. 

Avis:  
Signifie 'l'oiseau' en latin. Il fait apparaître de petits oiseaux gazouillants au bout de la baguette. 

B

Bloclang:  
Il colle la langue de la personne visée à son palais, ce qui l'empêche de parler. 

Bombarda (maxima):  
Provoque une explosion à l'endroit visé. L'ajout du suffixe maximus permet d'en accroître la puissance mais n'est pas obligatoire. 

Brachialigo:  
Du latin brachium 'le bras' et ligare 'lier', 'attacher'.  
Il permet de ligoter les bras de son adversaire (du latin brachia qui signifie bras).

Brachium emendo:  
Du latin brachium 'le bras' et emendare 'guérir', 'rectifier', 'redresser'. 

C

Cave inimicum:  
Vient de l'impératif du verbe latin cavere, signifiant 'prendre garde à', et de l'accusatif d'inimicus, qui signifie 'l'ennemi'. Ce sortilège prévient le lanceur de l'intrusion d'un ennemi dans le périmètre d'action du sortilège. 

Circumrota:  
Ce sortilège permet de faire pivoter un objet. 

Capacious extremis:  
Sortilège d'extension. Augmente la taille de stockage d'un objet

Cistem aperio:  
Ce sortilège dérivé du latin cista pour 'la corbeille' et d'aperio signifiant 'j'ouvre', permet d'ouvrir des coffres. 

Collaporta:  
Sortilège de réclusion ou d'emprisonnement. Il permet de fermer et de verrouiller une porte, produisant un bruit de succion. Son contre-sort est Alohomora.

Confringo:  
Maléfice explosif. Forme conjuguée à la première personne du verbe latin confringere 'briser'. Il fait exploser l'objet visé40. 

Confundo:   
Sortilège de confusion. Signifie en latin 'je trouble', 'je mélange' ou 'je confonds', du verbe confundere. Ce sortilège rend confuse la personne visée. 

Crache-limace:  
Sortilège de crache limaces. La personne qui est atteinte par ce sortilège se met instantanément à cracher (ou plutôt vomir) des limaces. 

Charme du Cridurut:  
Il déclenche un cri si une personne pénètre dans la zone protégée par le sort. 

D

Defodio:  
Sortilège de Terrassement. Issu du verbe latin fodere 'creuser', associé au préfixe de qui en renforce le sens. Il permet de creuser, par exemple d'élargir un tunnel. 

Deprimo:  
Du verbe latin deprimere 'creuser'. Il provoque un affaissement brutal de la surface visée, par explosion et effondrement lorsqu'il s'agit d'une surface rigide comme un.

Dentesaugmento:  
Il fait pousser de façon démesurée les dents de la personne visée jusqu'à annulation du maléfice. 

Délusio:  
Sortilège de Désillusion50  
Il donne à la personne visée l'apparence de ce qui se trouve derrière elle, lui permettant de se rendre invisible, les sensations ressenties lorsque le sort est jeté avec le fait d'avoir un œuf cassé sur la tête.

Destructum:  
Participe passé du verbe latin destruere 'détruire'. Il détruit les images brumeuses qui émanent d’une baguette après l'invocation d'un prior incanto.

Diffindo:  
Conjugaison à la première personne du singulier du verbe latin diffindere, qui signifie 'fendre', 'casser' ou 'diviser'. Il permet de découper ou d'ouvrir toutes sortes de choses, y compris la peau. 

Dissendium:  
Composé du préfixe dis évoquant l'idée de séparation. Le mot a une origine incertaine et peut faire référence au latin sentis dont le pluriel sentes signifie 'les ronces' (dans le sens d'écarter les épines, ouvrir un passage), tout comme faire référence au verbe latin dissentire 's'écarter de', puisque la statue visée s'écarte pour libérer un passage."

" La formule 'Dissendium' est le mot de passe de l'emplacement d'une statue de sorcière borgne, à Poudlard. Elle permet d'ouvrir un passage secret derrière cette statue, menant à la cave d'Honeydukes à Pré-au-Lard. " informa Marvolo, dans sa tête, suivant les pensées d'Harrison. 

Harrison pensa une fois de plus que Marvolo faisait un bon père pour lui.

" Duro:  
Sortilège de Durcissement. Issu du mot latin durus 'dur'. Il change en pierre l'objet visé. 

E

Emancipare:  
Emancipare signifie 'affranchir' en latin. Il permet de se libérer des entraves physiques. 

Endoloris:  
Sortilège Doloris. Le sortilège Endoloris, déclenché par la formule Endoloris (Crucio en anglais), fait ressentir une insupportable douleur à l'être visé (personne ou animal). Ce sortilège est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. La douleur provoquée est telle qu'on a envie de mourir. Son utilisation prolongée ou répétée peut causer la perte de la raison chez la victime. La traduction française Endoloris est dérivée du latin dolor, doloris au génitif 'la douleur'. La formule originale Crucio peut signifier 'je supplicie', 'je mets en croix. (du verbe cruciare).

Enervatum:  
Le terme traduit en français par Jean-François Ménard, Enervatum (dans la version originale Rennervate), est un dérivé du verbe latin enervare qui est composé de nervus 'le nerf', 'le muscle', 'le tendon'. Ce verbe peut donc signifier 'affaiblir' ou 'épuiser'. Le verbe français 'énerver' avait d'ailleurs à l'origine ce même sens, avant d'évoluer vers un sens opposé : celui de l'excitation des nerfs, de l'agacement. En anglais, le verbe to enervate signifie 'affaiblir'. La formule originale y ajoute le préfixe re-, portant l'idée d'une restitution. Elle peut donc signifier 'redonner son énergie'. Le sortilège permet de ranimer une personne stupéfixée.

Episkey:  
Episkey est un dérivé du verbe grec episkeuazein, signifiant 'réparer' ou 'restaurer'. Il soigne une blessure mineure : arrêt de l'écoulement du sang, replacement d'un nez cassé, etc.

Erigo:  
Ce sort permet de monter une tente ou un chapiteau.

Evanesco:  
Sortilège de Disparition. Il fait disparaître l'objet visé."

" Aux dires de Minerva McGonagall, ta marraine, tout objet disparu va dans 'le non-être, c'est-à-dire dans le tout'. Il est utilisé pour faire disparaître les plans après chaque réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix, d'après Severus Snape, ton parrain." informa Marvolo.

" Everte Statum:  
Projette la personne visée en arrière. 

Expecto Patronum:  
Sortilège du patronus, il fait apparaître un animal argenté appelé patronus (l'animal est différent pour chaque sorcier, ou presque). Un patronus représente une énergie positive et est le seul rempart contre les Détraqueurs. 

Expelliarmus:  
Sortilège de Désarmement. Il envoie l'arme ou la baguette magique de la personne visée hors d'atteinte de cette dernière, voire propulse la personne même.

Expulso:  
Sortilège d'Expulsion. Il permet de repousser la cible ou l'objet visé. Son contraire est Accio.

F

Fenestra  
Permet de briser un carreau ou une vitre. 

Failamalle:  
Il range les objets visés.

Ferula:  
Il fait apparaître une attelle et des bandages qui s'enroulent d'eux-mêmes autour du membre blessé visé.

Feudeymon:  
Il fait apparaître des flammes particulièrement destructrices. Le Feudeymon ou feu ensorcelé est décrit comme des flammes 'vivantes', se nourrissant de ce qu'elles brûlent et cherchant à capturer toute proie à portée. Ce sortilège, décrit comme très dangereux car difficile à lancer, à maîtriser et à arrêter, est l'une des substances capables de détruire un Horcruxe.

Fidelitas:  
Il protège n'importe quel secret en le confiant à une unique personne appelée 'le Gardien du Secret'. Tant que ce gardien ne le trahit pas, le secret ne peut être découvert. 

Finite:  
Il neutralise l'emprise de certains sortilèges sur un objet ou une personne. Ce sort ne peut annuler certains sortilèges particulièrement puissants comme l'Imperium.

Finite Incantatem:  
Il neutralise tous les sortilèges en activité dans un lieu donné. 

Flambios:  
Il permet de dessiner dans les airs avec des flammes."

" J'adore ce sortilège ! " dit Marvolo.

" Sortilège de Folloreille:  
Il agite les oreilles de la personne visée dans tous les sens.

Fulgari:  
Le sortilège plaque au sol la personne visée en lui liant les mains. 

Furunculus:  
Il fait pousser des furoncles violacés sur la personne visée. 

G

Gemino:  
Il crée une copie de l'objet visé. La copie ne possède pas les éventuelles propriétés magiques de l'objet initial.

Glisseo:  
Il transforme des escaliers en un toboggan. Les escaliers qui mènent aux dortoirs des filles dans la tour de Gryffondor à Poudlard sont pourvus d'un enchantement de ce type qui s'active automatiquement si un garçon les emprunte. 

Maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle:  
Il permet de coller deux choses entre elles, et peut se révéler irrévocable s'il est assez puissant.

H

Hominum Revelio:  
Il révèle la présence éventuelle d'êtres humains dans un lieu donné. Si rien ne se passe lorsque ce sortilège est lancé, c'est qu'il n'y a personne.

I

Impedimenta:  
Maléfice d'Entrave. Il arrête ou ralentit la cible. Ce sortilège bloque certaines parties de la personne visée. Il est impossible de choisir quelle partie du corps sera touchée. La cible peut à tout moment retrouver l'usage de ses membres.

Impero:  
Sortilège de l'Imperium. Il permet de prendre le contrôle d'une personne ou d'un animal et de la ou le faire agir selon sa volonté, c'est l'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Il est possible de combattre l'Imperium. Cela reste toutefois particulièrement difficile, demandant une vraie force de caractère. Peu de sorciers en sont capables.

Immobilus:  
Permet d'immobiliser des individus (ou autres) en mouvement. Sortilège généralement utilisé afin d'immobiliser un grand nombre d'individus en même temps. Très utile sur le Saul pleureur qui est à Poudlard qui est un passage secret vers la cabane hurlante de Prés-au-Lard, selon James Potter alias Prongs.

Impervius:  
Il rend imperméable l'objet visé, qui se met à repousser l'eau. Ce sortilège peut très bien être utilisé sur la peau.

Incarcerem:  
Ce sort fait jaillir des cordes de la baguette magique qui le produit, et peut servir à ligoter puissamment une personne, un animal, etc.

Incendio:  
Il fait apparaître un feu froid du bout de la baguette. Ce feu est pratique pour ceux qui voyagent par le réseau des cheminées.

J

Jambencoton:  
Maléfice. Il fait perdre l'équilibre à la personne visée. Celle-ci n'a plus aucun contrôle sur ses jambes, jusqu'à ce que le sortilège soit annulé.

L

Lacarnum Inflamare:  
Enflamme l'objet visé. 

Langue de Plomb:  
Le sortilège de langue de plomb ressemble beaucoup au sortilège de Bloclang, sauf qu'à la différence de ce dernier, qui colle la langue au palais, le sortilège de langue de plomb, dont la formule est Mimble Wimble, fait des nœuds avec la langue de la cible. 

Lashlabask:  
Ce maléfice sert à faire lâcher prise ou à ouvrir des liens (par exemple des menottes).

Legilimens:  
Sortilège de Legilimancie. Il sert à pénétrer l'esprit de la personne visée, et permet à la personne qui le produit de visionner par éclairs divers souvenirs de sa victime. Ce sortilège peut-être combattu par l'Occlumancie.

Levicorpus:  
Sortilège qui soulève dans les airs, par les chevilles, la personne visée. "

" James Potter l'a utilisé sur ton parrain, Severus et à la suite de cela l'amitié de sept ans c'est fini entre ta mère, Lily Evans-Potter et ton parrain, Severus Snape. Puis six ans plus tard, ton parrain est venu supplier Voldemort de laisser vivre la sang de bourbe, le même nom qui avait brisé leur amitié. Et Voldemort a laisser trois chance à ta mère mais à fini par la tuer." déclara Marvolo.

" Liberacorpus:  
C'est le contre-sort du Levicorpus.

Limite d'âge  
C'est une fine ligne dorée tracée sur le sol empêchant quiconque n'ayant pas l'âge requis de la franchir. Les potions de vieillissement ne permettent pas de duper une ligne de limite d'âge bien exécutée.

Locomotor Barda:  
Il permet de déplacer dans les airs des valises, des affaires et tout son barda en généra.

Locomotor Mortis:  
Maléfice du Bloque-Jambes. Il paralyse les jambes de la personne visée pour l'empêcher de marcher. La personne en question doit alors sauter à pieds joints pour se déplacer jusqu'à ce que le sort soit levé. 

Lumos:  
Sortilège de Lumière. Un faisceau de lumière apparaît au bout de la baguette. Ajouter le suffixe Maxima donne une lumière plus brillante. Contre-sort : Nox.

Lumos Maxima  
Augmente le périmètre d'éclairage de Lumos. 

Lumus Solem:  
Permet à la baguette de produire une lumière semblable à celle du soleil. 

M

Meteorribilis Recanto:  
Il permet de stopper une intempérie magique due à un sortilège atmosphérique défaillant.

Mobiliarbus:  
Il permet de déplacer un arbre par lévitation. Ce sort a un peu le même effet que Wingardium Leviosa, sauf qu'il agit spécifiquement sur les arbres (coupés : un sapin pour Yule par exemple) et les déplace au lieu de les faire seulement léviter.

Mobilicorpus:  
Il permet de déplacer un corps par lévitation.

Molliare:  
Sortilège de Coussinage. Il permet de ralentir ou d'adoucir la chute de quelqu'un. 

Morsmordre:  
Il permet aux Chevaliers de Walpurgis de faire apparaître la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel. Les moldus ne le voie pas.

N

Nebulus:  
Il permet de créer du brouillard. 

Nox:  
Il permet d'annuler le sortilège Lumos.

O

Oblitération:  
Il permet d'effacer des empreintes de pas.

Obscuro:  
Rend la personne ou l'objet visée noire ou l’empêche de voir. 

Oppugno:  
Il ordonne à de petits oiseaux préalablement créés de foncer et d'attaquer une cible. 

Orchideus:  
Il fait apparaître un bouquet de fleurs. 

Oscausi:  
Ce maléfice permet de faire disparaître momentanément la bouche de quelqu'un. 

Oubliettes:  
Sortilège d'amnésie, Il efface ou modifie la mémoire d'une personne. La puissance du sortilège doit être savamment dosée car si le sortilège d'amnésie peut faire oublier un rendez-vous, il peut aussi, si le lanceur a la main lourde, faire oublier son prénom à la cible.

P

Partis Temporus:  
Crée un passage temporaire au milieu d'une barrière de protection magique. 

Periculum:  
Sortilège de détresse (danger en latin), projette en l'air des étincelles rouges qui restent suspendues pour signaler sa position lorsqu'on est en danger. 

Petrificus Totalus:  
Maléfice du Saucisson. Il immobilise et raidit totalement la personne visée. La seule partie du corps que ce sortilège ne paralyse pas sont les yeux. La personne, bien que paralysée, est tout à fait consciente ce qui en fait un sortilège de choix pour la torture.

Piertotum Locomotor:  
Sortilège qui anime les statues et armures de Poudlard, d'après Godric Gryffondor.

Pointe au Nord:  
Ce sort indique avec la baguette la direction (Nord, Sud..).

Portus:  
Il transforme un objet en Portoloin. Ce sortilège est strictement interdit d'utilisation sans autorisation du Ministère de la Magie. 

Prior Incanto:  
Il révèle le ou les derniers sorts, sortilèges ou maléfices jetés par une baguette.

Priori Incantatum:  
Permet de connaitre les sorts lancés par une baguette magique : les sorts sont révélés dans l'ordre chronologique inverse de leur utilisation (du plus récent au plus ancien). Les sortilèges lancés au même instant par les deux baguettes frères fusionnent alors, constituant à la place un unique filin doré qui 'connecte' les deux baguettes et y rive la main de leur propriétaire. L'une des baguettes force alors l'autre à 'régurgiter', sous forme d'échos de fumée, les derniers sorts jetés. Les éclairs de leurs sorts fusionnent en un filin lumineux doré qui connecte les deux baguettes, de petites perles se déplaçant sur cet axe jusqu'à ce que la volonté d'un des duelistes les force à glisser jusqu'à toucher la baguette de son adversaire. 

Protego:  
Charme du bouclier, il fait apparaître devant son auteur un bouclier magique qui renvoie à ses agresseurs les maléfices mineurs, ou les empêche d'entrer en contact physique avec lui. Le Charme du Bouclier peut atténuer les effets de maléfices ou sortilèges plus puissants, ou n'être d'aucun effet si le sort est trop fort. Le très puissant sortilège de la mort, par exemple, détruit le bouclier sans subir d'altération et frappe mortellement sa cible.

Protego Diabolica:  
C'est une version du charme du Bouclier. Ce sort fait apparaître un bouclier de flammes magiques qui ne laisse passer que les partisans de celui qui lance le sort. 

Protego Maxima, Fianto Duri et Repello Inimicum:  
Cet assemblage de sortilèges de protection. Ce bouclier arrête tous les sortilèges qui lui sont lancés et désintègre tout ce qui est solide et qui essaye de passer (rafleurs…).

Protego Totalum:  
Ce sortilège de protection vise à protéger quelque chose de grand, comme une tente, une maison.

Protego Horribilis:  
Ce sortilège de protection qui peut protéger quelque chose de très grand comme un château, un terrain.

Protéiforme:  
Ce sortilège, jeté sur des objets, permet de corréler leur forme : quand l'un des objets est modifié, les autres, qui lui sont reliés par le sort, subissent le même changement. Ce moyen est idéal pour communiquer des informations en secrets en faisant apparaître les mêmes inscriptions sur plusieurs objets possédés par différentes personnes. 

Q  
R

Recurvite:  
Ce sort nettoie, comme son nom l'indique, avec rapidité.

Reducto:  
Sortilège de réduction, il réduit la taille, le volume d'un objet. 

Remplissage:  
Charme. Il remplit une bouteille vide. Si la bouteille contient déjà une substance, elle sera remplie de cette même substance.

Reparo:  
Sortilège de réparation, il permet de réparer un objet. Il ne marche que si tous les composants de l'objet sont présents car le sortilège ne fait que réassembler les morceaux cassés.

Repello Moldum:  
Sortilège de repousse-Moldu, il permet d'éloigner les Moldus d'une zone. Les Moldus qui rentrent dans le champ d'action du sortilège se rappellent subitement qu'ils avaient quelque chose de très important à faire et rebroussent immédiatement chemin.

Reverte:  
Ce sortilège permet de ramener ou rétablir un objet à sa position ou son état d'origine, ce qui peut entraîner le déplacement en sens inverse des objets ciblés. 

Revigor  
Il redonne un peu d'énergie à la cible faible, étourdie ou inconsciente.

Revelio  
Il permet de révéler ce qui a été dissimulé par un sortilège. 

Rictusempra:  
Maléfice de chatouillis, il provoque chez la cible une envie de rire incontrôlable.

Riddikulus:  
Ce sortilège est utile pour vaincre un épouvantard. Il faut penser à quelque chose de drôle en lançant ce sort. Grâce à ceci, l'épouvantard se transforme en ce que pense la personne jetant ce sort, ce qui est généralement drôle. L'épouvantard est au départ la chose que l'on redoute le plus, celle qu'on aime le moins, dont on a le plus peur.

S

Salveo Maleficia:  
C'est un sortilège de protection qui protège des maléfices, des surfaces et permet de rendre invisible sa position. Il protège néanmoins des flammes."

" Il y a Sectumsempra, qui ne peut pas être répertorié car c'est ton parrain qui l'a crée. Il crée de profondes entailles dans le corps de la personne visée qui peut très rapidement se vider de son sang." intervient Marvolo.

" Lui aussi crée des sort ? Pas que des Potions ? Trop cool !" répondit Harrison mentalement.

" Serment Inviolable:  
Il permet de lier plusieurs personnes par un serment. Il faut également une personne pour enchaîner les personnes concernées par le Serment. Rompre ce serment entraîne alors la mort de celui ou celle qui ne l'a pas respecté. 

Serpensortia:  
Il fait émerger un serpent au bout de la baguette.

Silencio:  
Sortilège de mutisme. Une personne touchée par ce sortilège devient incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Il est très utile si on veut éviter une attaque (ne sert cependant à rien si la cible maîtrise les sortilèges informulés).

Sonorus:  
Il augmente considérablement la puissance et la portée de la voix. 

Surdinam:  
Il permet d'annuler Sonorus.

Surgito:  
Il s'agit d'un contre-sort qui dissipe les effets d'un sortilège ou d'un enchantement, de la même manière que Finite. 

Specialis Revelio:  
(Révélasort de Scarpin) Il permet de connaître les composants d'une potion.

Stupefix:  
Maléfice de Stupéfixion. La cible entre dans un état second très semblable à un coma. Plusieurs éclairs de Stupéfixion visant la même personne peuvent provoquer la mort de cette dernière, tout particulièrement si celle-ci est fragile. Contre-sort : Enervatum.

T

Tarentallegra:  
Les jambes de la personne visée se mettent à s'agiter de manière incontrôlable. 

Tergeo:  
Il nettoie la cible visée (enlève notamment le sang séché). Contrairement à Recurvite, aucun savon n'est utilisé comme produit nettoyant.

Têtenbulle:  
Il enferme la tête de la personne visée dans une bulle d'air afin de pouvoir respirer sous l'eau. 

V

Ventus:  
Il permet de créer une bourrasque de vent. 

Vera Verto:  
Permet de transformer un animal en verre à pied. 

Vipera Evanesca:  
Brûle (ou détruit) un serpent en ne laissant aucune trace. 

Vulnera Sanentur:  
Referme les plaies sanglantes et profondes. Le sang qui se déverse revient alors dans le corps, et les plaies se referment.

W

Waddiwasi:  
Il permet de déplacer quelque chose à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil.

Wingardium leviosa:  
Sortilège de lévitation. Il permet de faire léviter des objets mais pas de les déplacer horizontalement."

Harrison ne connaissait pas son ancêtre, qui obligatoirement travaillait au Ministère pour avoir la rectification de sorts reconnu, mais il le remercia mentalement pour son innovation. Il pouvait commencer par ceux qui l’intéressaient et non par rapport à un programme scolaire. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas à Poudlard, pensa Harrison.


	6. Chapitre 6 :

Nous étions le 12 septembre, tout le monde au manoir Malfoy eut fini de déjeuner et ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des cheminettes pour se rendre à Diagon Alley. Quand ils atteignirent la pièce, Lucius lui demanda.

" As-tu déjà utilisé la cheminée avant Harrison ?"

Il secoua la tête.

" Non oncle Lucius. J'ai lu à ce sujet, mais je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de l'essayer moi-même. "

Lucius s'approcha alors de la cheminée et attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette comme il l'expliquait. 

" Tout ce que tu fais, c'est prendre une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entrer dans la cheminée, jeter la poudre et dire clairement le nom de l'endroit où tu souhaites aller. Lorsque tu prononces le nom du lieu, assurez-vous de faire un pas en avant. Cela vous évitera de tomber lorsque tu quitteras la cheminée. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Prince tomber des cheminées. "

Harrison hocha la tête et regarda Lucius jeter la poudre.

" Le Chaudron Baveur."

Puis ce fut au tour d'Harrison. Il s'assura de suivre parfaitement les instructions de Lucius et réussit à peine à sortir gracieusement de la cheminée dans le Chaudron Baveur. Narcissa sortit de la cheminée peu de temps après lui, et il remarqua que les Malfoy portaient leurs parfaits masques de sang pur. Il s'assura que son visage était sans émotion alors qu'ils se dirigeaient avec grâce vers Diagon Alley. Harrison ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant la famille Malfoy. Avec leurs masques en place et leurs robes coulant élégamment derrière eux, ils avaient l'air extrêmement intimidants. Les gens s'éloignaient de leur petit groupe, trop effrayés d'être près d'eux.

Leur premier arrêt fut la banque. Ensuite en sortant de la banque Narcissa décida de fêter sa remise en forme et sa venue dans la famille. Harrison regarda sa tante puis son oncle et dit respectueusement. 

" Tu n'as pas besoin de m'acheter autre chose tante Cissa et oncle Lucius. Je suis resté toute ma vie sans rien, j'y suis habitué. De plus, j'ai mon propre argent si j'ai besoin d'acheter des choses. Je ne souhaite pas profiter de votre hospitalité. "

Lucius tutta et déclara.

" Exactement Harrison. Tu as passé toute ta vie sans rien. Tu ne vies plus ce mode de vie, tu dois apprendre à accepter les cadeaux et à nous laisser te gâter. Maintenant, allons à Twilfitt et Tattings pour t'acheter plus de vêtements. Je suppose que tu as déjà une armoire pleine ? "

" Oui, j'ai acheté une garde-robe complète lors de ma première visite à Diagon Alley avec les sorts de repassage et d'agrandissement."

" Bien, mais puisque tu es le Prince de mon Seigneur, tu as besoin de plus de vêtements que ça. Tu dois être habillé à la perfection tout le temps. Quand tu seras assez vieux, tu dois être sûr d'avoir toujours l'air impressionnant, tu sera un leader. "

Harrison hocha la tête.

" D'accord, oncle Lucius, je vais m'assurer que je suis toujours habillé correctement."

Avec cela, Harrison et les deux adultes se dirigèrent vers Twilfitt et Tattings, où Narcissa passa l'heure suivante à choisir des matériaux et des designs spécifiques pour qu'il puisse essayer.

Harrison a décidé que Narcissa était assez terrifiante lors de l'achat de vêtements. Lucius doit déjà le savoir car il est allés se cacher dans une pièce différente pour tout le processus. Elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et elle laissait à peine les tailleurs entrer un mot dans la conversation. Après quelques minutes à essayer de donner leur avis, les tailleurs finirent par arrêter de parler et la laissèrent faire ce qu'elle voulait. Au moment où Narcissa en eut fini avec lui, il avait quatre autres ensembles de robes de bal, dont l'un était en velours vert, avec l'écusson de Peverell cousu dans la poitrine. Il avait également quatre nouvelles chemises habillées en soie, quatre chemises habillées en lin, six nouvelles paires de pantalons, cinq robes décontractées mais toujours élégantes, un manteau à col haut bleu marine avec doublure dorée, deux paires de bottes en peau de dragon et trois paires de chaussures.

Harrison soupira de soulagement alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Flourish et Blott, il était plus qu'un peu content quand tout ce processus soit terminé.

Harrison a trouvé des livres sur l'arithmancie, et les runes qu'il n'avait pas dans son coffre, son père biologique n'avait pas du prendre ses matières à Poudlard. La petite famille à passé environ une demi-heure dans le magasin avant de se retrouver au comptoir avec des piles de livres. Après le départ, ils décidèrent tous les trois qu'ils avaient fini de faire leurs courses pour la journée et retournèrent par cheminette au Manoir Malfoy.

C'était maintenant le soir et quand Harrison entra dans son esprit il retrouva Marvolo dans la salle d'étude attendant avec impatience les cours du soir. Mais à la place, Marvolo le pris dans ses bras et avait prévu un tout autre discours.

" N'ait pas peur d'exprimer ce dont tu as envie ou d'accepter les cadeaux. Tu ne seras jamais rejeté pour cela parce à mes yeux comme à ceux de ta famille, tu vaut des millions et des milliards de fois plus que tout ce que tu pourrais réclamer. Tu as le droit d'avoir des envies, c'est normal, c'est humain et jamais cela ne nous éloignera de toi. Alors n'aie pas peur de nous le dire, de réclamer et de demander, d'accepter les cadeaux, cela nous plaît autant à nous de te les donner. Tu ne dois pas te torturer avec ça." informa Marvolo.

" Mais.." hésita le préadolescent. 

" Pas de mais Harrison. " trancha doucement l'adulte." Tu réfléchis trop. Ne laisse pas tes peurs et tes blessures t'empêcher de vivre ta vie librement. As-tu confiance en les Malfoy ? En moi ? " demanda-t-il.

" Oui. " répondit Harrison sans hésitation faisant sourire le Seigneur de Ténèbres.

" Alors n'ait pas peur. Cesse de réfléchir constamment à chacun de tes gestes ou parole avec nous. Laisse ton cœur te guider, laisse tes émotions te porter, laisse tes pensées s'exprimer, sans mensonge ou demi mot. Parce que c'est là ce que tu es et ce que nous voudrions voir de toi. Soit toi même et profite de la vie. Ne craint pas tes envies, ne crains pas tes propres sentiments parce que jamais ils ne nous éloigneront te toi. Au contraire. Tu es ce que tu es et c'est ainsi que nous voulons de toi. Ne laisse donc pas tout ce qu'il s'est passé te brider. Tu es libre désormais et tu as droit à la plus belle des vie. Tu as le droit de te faire plaisir. Tu as le droit d'être un peu égoïste et capricieux. Ne te prive pas ainsi constamment, exprime toi et accepte ce dont tu as envie et n'hésite pas à le réclamer. Tu ne seras jamais une gêne pour autant, loi de là. Cela nous fait autant de bien à toi qu'à nous. Ne pense pas que cela nous dérange ou nous cause du soucis. Ce qui nous cause du soucis, c'est ton bien être et ton bonheur. Rien d'autre ne compte. Est-ce clair ?"

Harrison tourna le regard vers lui et il baissa les yeux pour plonger dans les siens, y lisant toute l'émotion qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Ses émotions étaient partout dans son esprit de toute façon. Les larmes lui montèrent bientôt aux yeux et elles débordèrent rapidement. Il se blottit alors davantage contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui le serra délicatement et il enfouit son visage contre son épaule, accrochant sa chemise d'une main.

" Merci Marvolo." murmura-t-il. "J'essaierais c'est promis." 

" Je ne te demande rien de plus." répondit l'homme. "Détend toi et profite de la vie mon petit Prince. Tu en as plus que le droit. Ne nous crains pas parce que jamais nous ne t'abandonnerons, et je ne laisserais plus personne te faire le moindre mal. Ne t'inquiète pas. Laisse toi porter. Nous nous chargeons de te rendre heureux, je te le jure." 

À ces mots, les larmes du pré-adolescent redoublèrent alors qu'il était plus ému que jamais. Il avait enfin un vrai famille.

Le vendredi arriva vite et Harrison était assis avec Narcissa sous un dégusisement, merci le don de métamorphagus, attendant que la session de Wizengamot commence. Il avait les cheveux blond platine et les yeux gris, une robe sans écusson mais très belle, noire avec des garnitures argentée faisant ressortir ses yeux. Après l'interview d'un article de journal, tout le monde en Grande-Bretagne Sorcière était au courant de la session, et une grande foule s'était rassemblée dans la section publique de la salle d'audience pour assister aux débats. Lucius était assis avec les membres du Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle sur le côté droit de la pièce, portant des robes noires, avec des garnitures blanches. Dumbledore était assis avec le Parti progressiste, sur le côté gauche de la pièce, vêtu d'une robe marron avec des garnitures dorées. Et entre les deux partis, se trouvait le Parti de l'Indépendance, vêtu de robes bleu foncé avec des garnitures grises. Le ministre Fudge était assis dans le fauteuil qui était normalement réservé au chef Warlock, au-dessus des partis politiques.

Après plusieurs minutes, tous les membres du Wizengamot étaient présents, alors Fudge se leva de sa chaise et appela à l'ordre.

" Cette session d'urgence du Wizengamot, qui a lieu le 8 Septembre 1991 à 17 heures, se tiendra pour discuter de l'échec de ses fonctions de gardien magique, des actes de vol et des fraudes commises par l'actuel chef Sorcier du Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore. Monsieur Dumbledore, veuillez vous asseoir au centre de la salle d'audience. "

Dumbledore se leva de son siège près du Parti progressiste et se dirigea vers la grande chaise enchaînée au centre de la salle d'audience. Harrison a dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas se moquer de l'homme. Il revêtait actuellement sa façade de grand-père, avec un scintillement brillant dans ses yeux bleus. C'était dégoûtant. C'est l'homme qui l'a mis à travers des années de misère, a bloqué sa magie et a emporté sa famille. Harrison s'est promis que, le moment venu, il rendrait la mort de Dumbledore aussi douloureuse que possible.

Une fois Dumbledore assis, Fudge a poursuivi la procédure.

" Monsieur Dumbledore, vous vous êtes vu confier le rôle de gardien magique d'Harrison Peverell en octobre 1981 après l'attaque des Potter par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vous ne lui avez jamais rendu visite pour vous assurer qu'il était en sécurité chez lui, et pour cette raison, il a été maltraité à plusieurs reprises pendant de nombreuses années. Ce test de diagnostic que j'ai ici énumère de nombreux problèmes de santé différents, tels que la malnutrition, la déshydratation, les côtes cassées, les bras cassés, une rate rompue, des abrasions cutanées graves et des brûlures du troisième degré, pour n'en nommer que quelques-unes. Selon la guérisseuse Narcissa Noir-Malfoy, c'est un miracle qu'il soit toujours en vie aujourd'hui. Vous avez été accusé d'avoir manqué à vos devoirs de gardien magique en vertu de la clause 127. Comment plaidez-vous ? "

Le visage de Dumbledore prit un air triste.

" Coupable."

" Monsieur Dumbledore, étant donné qu'il existe de nombreuses preuves que vous avez effectivement manqué à vos devoirs et que vous avez plaidé coupable aux accusations, vous êtes par la présente démis de vos fonctions de gardien magique d'Harrison Peverell. Seigneur et Lady Malfoy s'occupent d'Héritier Peverell depuis le 26 juillet de cette année et ont demandé la tutelle légale d'Héritier Peverell. Les membres du Wizengamot doivent maintenant voter pour approuver ou désapprouver leur candidature. Ce vote ne sera pas basé sur les sièges familiaux, mais sur les membres individuels. Chaque membre du Wizengamot aura un seul vote. Une majorité est nécessaire pour approuver la demande. Tous ceux qui souhaitent approuver que Seigneur et Lady Malfoy deviennent les gardiens magiques d'Héritier Peverell, veuillez lever la main. "

La salle d'audience était silencieuse tandis qu'Harrison attendait nerveusement pour entendre le verdict. Lentement, les membres du Wizengamot ont commencé à lever la main. À la fin, les 23 membres du Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle, 6 membres du Parti de l'Indépendance et 12 membres du Parti Progressiste ont levé la main pour que les Malfoys deviennent les gardiens d'Harrison. Harrison soupira de soulagement et rencontra le regard du Seigneur Malfoy, qui lui fit un petit sourire qui serait passé inaperçu si vous n'aviez pas fait attention.

" Une majorité a été atteinte avec 41 voix en faveur de la tutelle. En tant que Ministre de la Magie, je déclare par la présente Seigneur et Lady Malfoy, les Gardiens Magiques d'Harrison Peverell à partir de ce jour. " a déclaré Fudge.

Les pourparlers ont éclaté après l'annonce du verdict et Fudge a dû à nouveau appeler à l'ordre.

" Passons maintenant au prochain ordre du jour. Monsieur Dumbledore, vous avez également été accusé d'actes de fraude et de vol. Vous avez été accusé d'avoir utilisé les sièges Wizengamot d'Héritier Peverell pour voter au Wizengamot et d'avoir retiré de l'argent de son compte Gringotts sans son autorisation, violant ainsi les articles 231 et 325. Comment plaidez-vous ? " 

Dumbledore avait l'air plus confiant cette fois en disant.

" Non coupable."

Auror a commencé à encercler la salle d'audience, comme l'a demandé Fudge.

" Vous dites que vous n'êtes pas coupable des accusations, quelles preuves avez-vous que vous n'êtes pas coupable ?"

Dumbledore a alors dit.

" En tant que gardien magique de l'Héritier Peverell j'avais le droit de retirer de l'argent de ses comptes pour m'assurer que sa famille avait suffisamment d'argent pour bien le soutenir. Et quant aux sièges de Wizengamot, les Potter m'ont donné la permission de voter à leur place avant de mourir. "

Fudge lui lança un regard incrédule en disant.

" Le fait qu'ils vous aient donné la permission n'est pas pertinent monsieur Dumbledore. Ils ne vivent plus, et puisque l'Héritier Peverell a été laissé tout ce que les Potter ont possédé, ainsi que la Seigneurie Potter quand il sera assez vieux, ces sièges sont considérés comme les siens. Vous étiez supposé donner un formulaire de consentement écrit par l'Héritier Peverell lui-même à Gringotts, retirer de l'argent de ses comptes et donner un formulaire de consentement au ministère pour utiliser ses sièges. Après que les Aurors eurent discuté de cette question avec la Gringotts Bank et le bureau de la Wizengamot, ils nous ont assuré qu'aucun tel formulaire de consentement n'avait été donné. Comment vous avez pu vous faufiler sur ce Dumbledore, je ne sais pas, mais il est temps d'être jugé pour vos crimes."

Dumbledore regarda alors une perte de mots, et Harrison célébra intérieurement alors que Fudge continuait.

" En raison de ces actes de fraude et de vol, je propose que monsieur Dumbledore soit démis de ses fonctions de chef démoniste du Wizengamot. Encore une fois, ce vote sera basé sur des individus et non sur des sièges de famille. Chaque membre du Wizengamot aura une voix. Tous ceux qui sont en faveur de la suppression de Dumbledore en tant que chef sorcier, levez la main. "

Harrison était assis calmement cette fois-ci. Sachant que même s'ils n'obtenaient pas suffisamment de votes pour le retirer, Lucius le remplacerait toujours, car le Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle avait le plus de sièges de Wizengamot lorsque les sièges d'Harrison ont été ajoutés.

23 membres du Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle ont instantanément levé la main. Mais seulement 5 membres du Parti de l'indépendance, et aucun du Parti progressiste n'a levé la main.

Fudge avait l'air bouleversé en disant.

" Avec seulement 28 membres du Wizengamot en faveur de la révocation d'Albus Dumbledore en tant que chef Démoniste, nous n'avons pas atteint la majorité. Par la présente, je déclare qu'Albus Dumbledore restera le démoniste en chef du Magenmagot. "

Dumbledore souriait et son scintillement était revenu dans ses yeux après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Mais Lucius se leva et interrompit.

" Monsieur le ministre Fudge, si vous me le permettez, j'ai une annonce importante à faire."

Harrison sourit tandis que Fudge disait.

" Oui bien sûr Seigneur Malfoy."

Lucius se racla légèrement la gorge, leva un morceau de papier et commença.

" Je tiens ici dans ma main un formulaire de consentement d'Harrison Peverell pour voter en utilisant les 36 sièges de Wizengamot. Cela signifie que le Parti de l'Alliance traditionnelle compte désormais le plus de sièges au Wizengamot avec 172 sièges. "

Fudge semblait ne pas pouvoir empêcher le sourire qui lui apparut.

" Lucius, puis-je voir le formulaire de consentement s'il vous plaît."

Lucius remit le formulaire, et Fudge passa un moment à le lire avant de dire.

" Ce formulaire de consentement est valide." Fudge sourit une fois de plus. "Très bien. En raison du fait que le Parti progressiste n'a plus le plus de sièges au Wizengamot, Albus Dumbledore, vous êtes par la présente destitué en tant que chef Démoniste. "

Albus Dumbledore avait l'air de faire de gros efforts pour cacher sa colère à cette annonce, et Harrison ne put s'empêcher de glousser sous son souffle. Fudge se tourna alors vers Lucius et ajouta.

" Seigneur Malfoy, en tant que chef du Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle, je vous accorde par la présente le titre de Démoniste en chef des Wizengamot, jusqu'à ce que le Parti de l'Alliance Traditionnelle n'ait plus le plus de sièges."

Lucius s'inclina légèrement et sourit. Les gens parlaient partout dans la salle d'audience. Certains semblaient satisfaits de ce nouveau développement, d'autres moins. Quelques Sorcières et Sorciers légers dans la salle d'audience semblaient très contrariés que Dumbledore ne soit plus en charge du Wizengamot et lançaient des coups de poignard à Lucius. Fudge a appelé à l'ordre une dernière fois.

" Cela conclut cette session du Wizengamot. Félicitations à notre nouveau chef démoniste Seigneur Malfoy. Bonne journée à tous."

Le mois de septembre et octobre passa relativement vite pour Harrison. Les Malfoy avaient organisé des cours intensifs sur la magie et exercices physiques comme le combat à l'épée, au bâton et la danse. Harrison s'épanouissait sous l'oeil vigilent de sa nouvelle famille. Mort apparaissait de temps à autre et il apprit a Harrison la magie de l'ombre, elle était ce que la plupart considéraient comme une branche de la magie de la mort. Bien qu'il ait été développé principalement par Mort, il était largement utilisé par des non-humains magiques comme les vampires, puisque Mort le trouvait médiocre et extra, comme il le disait si éloquemment, suscitant un ricanement de la part d'Harrison. 

C'est un méthode de voyage qui ressemble au transplanage mais sans bruit et sans contrainte d'aucune sorte, il avait juste besoin de savoir ou aller ou y aurait une ombre pour en sortir.

" Oncle Lucius ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres souhaite que nous allions prendre la prophétie, aujourd'hui." annonça Harrison les yeux dans le vague. Signe qu'il était en communication mental avec son Seigneur.

" Bien, laisse moi une heure pour tout organiser. Rejoins-moi à midi dans le hall des cheminette."

" Okais, merci oncle Lucius. A toute."

Dès leur entré dans le ministère après la fouille de baguette, qu'Harrison n'avait pas pris le risque de prendre, ils ont rencontrer Augustus Rookwood, statut Langue de Plomb, travaillant au Département des mystères du Ministère. Les activités menées par les Langues-de-plomb sont secrètes, c'est pourquoi on les surnomme ainsi. 

Harrison avait le visage qu'il prenait quand il allait à la banque, blond comme oncle Lucius et yeux bleu comme son père, sinon la morphologie était la sienne.. Pas besoin de trop de changement pour faire la différence et même si il avait le contrôle sur son pouvoir de métamorphe, Harrison voulait brûler le moins d’énergie possible. 

Il suivait son oncle au pas regardant les portes quand ils en rencontraient. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait dans le passé répertorier le Département grace Augustus, un des plus haut gradé dans le ministères et il était un Chevalier de son père.

Ils sont passé par Salle aux douze portes. Cette salle est l'entrée du département des mystères. Elle est éclairée par des torches aux flammes bleues. Elle est composée de douze portes qui mènent à différents endroits : la sortie, la salle du savoir, la salle du temps, la salle de la mort, la salle de l'espace et la salle de l'amour. À chaque fois qu'on y pénètre, les murs se mettent à tourner puis s'arrêtent au bout d'un moment, pour perdre ceux qui y sont entrés.

Il faut être très qualifier en Occlumentie pour travailler dans ce Département et grâce a Marvolo, Harrison était devenus plutôt fier de son évolution dans cette branche de la Magie. Fallait juste ce souvenir de quel entré, ou sortie, a quoi elle correspondait quand on arrive dans la salle. Aucune porte n'a de chiffre ni de pancarte pour s'aider mais elles sont toute différente dans l'éstétique.

De Marvolo qui chuchotait dans son esprit, Harrison appris que la salle d'Amour reste toujours verrouillée et est protégée contre les sortilèges ou tout autre élément qui aurait pu l'ouvrir. Tu peux y apprendre si tu as une Âme-Soeur, son nom et sa date de naissance. Ou même juste avec qui tu es le plus compatible, juste comme ça, par Magie. C'est une salle contient un pouvoir plus fort que la Mort, que lui, il devait en savoir plus.

La salle de droite est la Salle de l'Espace, c'est une salle sombre contenant des planètes volantes. Les visiteurs peuvent aussi finir par flotter eux aussi, d'un rapport d'Augustus. Trop cool pensa Harrison. Il devait devenir un Langue de Plomb. Toute les opportunités de travaille, c'était un baume à son imagination. 

La prochaine salle de sa droite est la Salle des prophéties. C'est cette porte qu'ils prennent. C'est une salle au plafond haut avec de hautes étagères remplis de prophéties et éclairées par des bougies à flammes bleues. 

" Les prophéties sont protégées de telle sorte que seul le gardien de la prophétie ou les sujets de la prophétie peuvent la tenir. Les personnes non autorisées deviendront folles au simple toucher comme ce fut le cas pour Broderick Moroz. " signala calmement Augustus.

" Compris, je ne touche que ma boule pas celle des autres. Comment savoir dans quel ranger ce trouve la mienne ? Il y en a des milliers.." demanda curieusement Harrison.

" J'aurais besoin que vous signez votre nom complet sur ce parchemin qui est enchanter, avec cette plume de sang." apprit Augustus, comme un professeur. Harrison compris qu'Augustus avait des nouvelles recrues sous lui. Des apprentis.

Quand Harrison signa son nom complet, Harrison Peverell-Potter-Noir-Gryffondor-Serpentard, Deux nombres sont apparient. Deux personnes avaient eu des visions de lui.. Qu'est ce que sa vie était bizarre. Une seule étaient relié à un Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'autre parlait d'un trio de Peverell. Il pensa que cela parlait des trois frères Peverell qui avait rencontrer Mort, alors Harrison n'y pensa plus et demanda où ce trouvait celle qui a été faite devant Albus Dumbledore. Il écouterait l'autre plus tard.

Quand ils sont arriver devant l'orbe en question, Harrison l’attrapa d'une main ferme.

" Comment faisons nous pour l'écouter, Marvolo ?" demanda mentalement Harrison.

" Pousse de ta magie dans l'orbe. Elle s'activera d'elle même."

" Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche..  
il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.. et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore.. et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.. Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.." 

" Okais donc cela aurait pu être Neville.. " murmura tristement Harrison. "J'écouterait l'autre quand je serais près."

" Très bien. Je vous sort du Département du Mistère, Lucius, Harrison, suivez-moi." dit Augustus quand personne ne parla.

Harrison replaça l'orbe sur son piedestal, personne ne serait qu'ils étaient venu écouter la prophétie, pas même Dumbledore. Augustus avait brûlé le parchemin avec son sang. Il suivait Augustus et oncle Lucius avait son dos. Il y avait tellement de rangés d'orbes que la porte aurait été introuvable pour Harrison si il avait été seul.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cela faisait trois semaine depuis le procès de Sirius et Harrison a depuis longtemps tout perdu de vue concernant son parrain. Il avait bien sûr accordé à Remus la permission de rendre visite à Sirius à St. Mangouste pour le moment sous certaines conditions. Un vœu incassable de ne dire en aucune façon à personne où il est gardé ou tout ce qu'il découvre lors de sa visite qu'il ne savait pas déjà. Harrison avait l'intention de déplacer Sirius en Russie dans l'un des domaines Noir juste pour l'éloigner et Remus avait la possibilité d'aller avec lui, et le fait que quelqu'un dans l'Ordre de Dumbledore le savait et ne pouvait pas lui dire devait le tuer et ça faisait la journée d'Harrison.

En parlant de nouvelle qui était bien plus importante pour Harrison. Son dieu-frère, Neville. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de nouvelle depuis que Poudlard avait commencé. Alors il décida de partir lui même au nouvelle avec un cadeau, enfin deux vraiment.

" Cher Neville,

Mon père m'a fait découvrir ce texte et il m'a beaucoup aider avec mon problème à ne pas savoir dire non. Toi qui est timide je te voie bien avoir le même problème. 

Sinon je vais bien, j'ai réussi ma transformation animagus, j'ai hâte de te le montrer. Et toi, comment c'est Poudlard, j'aurais crus avoir plus de tes nouvelles. Si c'est les voyages postes qui te dérange, j'ai trouvé, enfin mon père a charmé le parchemin vierge pour que nos écritures apparaissent sur un parchemin jumeaux que j'ai en ma possession. Comme cela tu peux m'écrire en fin de journée deux fois par semaines minimum. 

Bon je te retranscrit ce fameux texte. 

À plusieurs reprises, ne pas savoir dire non peut être l’un des plus grands ennemis de votre productivité personnelle.

Mettre la satisfaction des autres au-dessus de la vôtre est très bon, même admirable si vous le faites délibérément et volontairement pour de bonnes raisons. Cependant, ce n’est pas terrible quand vous cessez inconsciemment et progressivement de vivre votre vie pour vivre celle des autres.

Lorsque vous êtes incapable de dire non suffisamment de fois, vous vous retrouvez dans une situation où vous avez trop de choses à faire, mais la plupart d’entre elles n’ont pas vraiment de valeur pour vous et votre vie. Dans les cas extrêmes, cela peut entraîner une sensation de vide et un niveau de stress aussi élevé qu’inutile.

Mais pourquoi faisons-nous cela ? Il y a plusieurs raisons, et même si certaines d’entre elles peuvent sembler raisonnables et altruistes, elles sont principalement erronées:

Nous voulons aider : nous confondons les soi-disant bons comportements avec d’autres soi-disant négatifs. Il semble que refuser de faire quelque chose soit impoli et égoïste, alors que l’accepter est un acte de gentillesse, de générosité et d’empathie.

Peur du rejet : nous voulons être aimés et ne pas être exclus.

Respect envers les autres : Parfois, nous considérons simplement que cette personne ne mérite pas un non.

Peur de la confrontation : nous voulons éviter les conflits et garder un bon environnement. Nous ne voulons pas qu’une relation souffre à la suite d’une réponse négative.

Sentiment de culpabilité : nous ne nous sentons souvent pas bien après avoir dit non. Nous nous blâmons et nous nous punissons constamment pour cette décision, même si elle était parfaitement raisonnable.

Peur de perdre des opportunités : Nous avons le sentiment qu’en disant non maintenant, ils ne nous offriront pas d’autres choses que nous aimons à l’avenir.

Eh bien, il ne s’agit pas de dire non à tout, mais vous ne devriez pas faire ce qui ne vous apporte rien. Cela vous fait mal, littéralement. Comment pouvez-vous gérer ces situations ? 

Pensez à ces choses quand quelqu’un vous demande de faire quelque chose :

1\. Vous devez être clair sur vos engagements, vous connaître et agir avec intégrité. Mettez vos priorités, projets et intérêts personnels au-dessus de toute autre chose. Si ce qu’ils vous proposent n’a rien à voir avec eux, dites simplement non.

2\. Si après un refus, votre relation avec une personne se dégrade. Ce n’était pas une relation sincère, mais une relation intéressée. Et retenez bien, une personne bien intentionnée ne va jamais vous rejeter, ne va jamais vous critiquer, vous juger 'Oh, il n’est pas sympa, il ne veut pas m’aider, blablabla' pour un Non. Un ‘Non’ explicatif, plein d’empathie et de respect ne provoque jamais de rejet.

Quand vous avez un retour négatif ou toxique, sachez que vous ne comptez pas pour cette personne; vous étiez un outil, un produit à manipuler et vous avez perdu du temps avec des gens qui vous considéraient comme un simple produit à la con.

Voilà, j'espère que cela pourra t'aider mon frère. 

Amour, 

Harrison. "


	7. Chapitre 7 : Nouvelle famille enfin réuni

Cela faisait plus de deux mois qu'Harrison était chez les Malfoy et il s'y sentait bien. Oncle Lucius et tante Cissa l’intégraient dans les discutions au moment des repas et ils parlèrent longuement entre aussi. Le préadolescent en apprenant beaucoup et posant ses questions de plus en plus facilement. Et tous ne purent que constater son intelligence. Il ne posait que des questions pertinentes et tirait très vite les bonnes conclusions de leurs réponses. Il était éclairé et sage, vif d'esprit et réaliste. Il comprenait très facilement les choses et surtout il savait lire entre les lignes et comprenait aisément les sous entendus même très subtile. Il partageait leur discussion comme aucun préadolescent de son âge ne pouvait le faire. Pour les Seigneurs et Lady qu'ils étaient, ils étaient certain qu'avec une bonne éducation, Harrison ferait un homme et un noble d'exception, son père, Marvolo était très fier de lui. Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas se rendre compte de sa valeur.

Nous sommes le 31 octobre, Shaman, les voiles entre les monde étaient au plus bas. Il était 1h32 du matin.

" Harrison ? "

" Marvolo, je suis un peu inquiet. "

" Je sais. Ça va être étrange de ne pas être ensemble. "

Harrison ne fit aucun commentaire pendant plusieurs minutes. Il était tard dans la nuit. Tout le monde dormait depuis des heures. Demain, ils partaient pour Gringotts. 

" Marvolo, et si ça tourne mal ? Et si je te perds ? "

" Harrison, tu ne me perdras jamais. Tu sais combien de temps et combien de recherches nous avons consacrées à cela. C'est le moyen le plus sûr et le plus sain. "

" Je sais. Tu a toujours été juste une pensée."

" Je sais, mon petit Prince. Veux-tu vraiment me voir quand tu veux jouer une farce ? Découvrira les joies du sexe ? "

" Beurk. "

" Mon petit Prince, tu dis ça maintenant. " 

Marvolo se concentra sur l'envoi de vagues apaisantes alors qu'il s'efforçait d'endormir Harrison. Il n'allait pas exprimer ses propres préoccupations. Honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir être séparé d'Harrison. Il avait élevé le garçon depuis trois mois, lui avait enseigné, réconforté, protégé et il avait peur de ne pas être là pour Harrison. 

Le lendemain en fin d'après midi. Harrison prit une profonde inspiration en regardant la collection d'horcruxes que Lucius avait rassemblées. Le journal intime, la coupe, le médaillon qu'il avait lui même trouvé, la bague et le diadème. Il était heureux d'avoir décidé de commencer le rituel aujourd'hui. Espérons que cela rendrait la magie plus disposée à l'aider et à ramener Marvolo.

Debout, les barrières autour de la boîte contenant les horcruxes, ne voulant pas risquer de leur arriver quoi que ce soit. Une fois heureux que la boîte est sécurisée, Harrison se dirigea vers la cheminé du manoir Malfoy, où Lucius attendait pour aller a Gringotts. 

Le duo s'est rendu à Gringotts. Harrison s'était métamorphosé comme Draco alors que ce dernier était à la maison avec Narcissa. Il était temps de commencer leur plan pour protéger définitivement Harrison, séparer Marvolo d'Harrison et donner un corps au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Beaucoup de travail pour arriver à ce point, mais tout les trois étaient nerveux et excité.

Ragnok les a rencontrés dans son bureau. Il a présenté une histoire financière, médicale, éducative et familiale complète à Lucius et Harrison. 

" J'aurai besoin que votre père signie les papiers de tutelle après le rituel. Harrison, vous deviendrez le fils officiel de Marvolo Julius Peverell. Une fois que nous aurons déterminé les âges, nous pourrons assigner les rôles que votre père jouera." 

Salle rituel. Harrison était couchés sur une dalle de pierre distinctes sur lesquelles étaient gravées d'anciennes runes celtiques. Les dalles de pierre étaient chaudes, surprenant un peu Harrison. 

" Les runes les gardent au chaud. " expliqua Marvolo.

" Vous vous sentirez endormi, ne le combattez pas, laissez-le arriver. Rien ne vous fera de mal mais vous ressentirez la pression lorsque l'âme quittera votre corps." expliqua le guérisseur. "Les runes vous protégeront et vous garderont calme."

" Au fur et à mesure que l'âme s'en ira, il flottera, sous une forme enveloppante, dans la pièce voisine où nous aurons installé les tables de réception. Une fois installés sur les tables, son nouveau corps se formera. Il nous faudra environ une heure pendant laquelle nous chantera et utilisera différentes potions pendant notre chant. " Le Maître Rituel a poursuivi l'explication. "Une fois les corps formés, nous nous assurerons que les âmes sont scellées à l'intérieur en utilisant des potions."

" Détendez-vous, inspirez et expirez lentement. Ce sera bientôt terminé." 

Lucius fixait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regardait vers le milieu de la trentaine avec des cheveux brun foncé, des yeux bleus, des muscles très grands, maigres et toniques. Il portait des robes en soie douce.

" Comment va Harrison ?" fut ses premiers mots.

Harrison entra dans la pièce à ce moment là et se dirigea de suite dans les bras accueillant de son nouveau père.

" Marv- Papa !" Harrison se sentait en sécurité, aimé, voulu, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti que de la part de Marvolo. Il embrassa le haut de la tête d'Harrison à ce mot, rempli d'émotion.

" J'ai des potions d'énergie. Cela vous donnera suffisamment d'énergie pour vous rendre au Manoir Malfoy et vous coucher." 

Lucius et les guérisseurs s'affairèrent autour du duo père fils. Les guérisseurs donnent des instructions.

Ragnok les rencontra alors qu'ils sortaient des chambres. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marvolo a donné son consentement et signé les formulaires avant de quitter Gringotts.

Après être sortie de Gringotts, Lucius tendit son bras pour les transplaner. Il aurait besoin d'ajouter le Seigneur des Ténèbres à ses protections.

Ils ont atterri dans le hall d'entrée. 

" Lucius, je me demande si tu as une chambre près de mon petit Prince."

" D'accord Marvolo, Harrison est également à côté de la chambre de Severus et en face de celle de Draco."

" Bien, nous devrons parler plus tard. Je crois que ton fils regarde et écoute au coin du couloir." déclara le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Lucius grogna. 

" Draco, je sais que je t'ai informé que tu devais rester dans ta chambre."

Draco apparut au coin de la rue et regarda la nouvelle personne devant lui. 

" Un autre inconnu ? Je suppose qu'il est de la famille. Vraiment père, est-ce que tu ramasses toutes sortes de chiens errants et les laisse entrer dans notre maison."

Lucius avait l'air prêt à exploser, Harrison avait l'air choqué. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait amusé. 

" Je vois qu'il prend après le père de Narcissa. J'espère qu'il a obtenu certaines de ses meilleures qualités."

" Comment osez-vous !" cria Draco. " Premièrement y a l'orphelin inutile et maintenant c'est quoi l'oncle que je n'ai jamais connu ?"

Lucius vit le flash de douleur traverser le visage d'Harrison aux mots orphelin inutile. Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait l'air furieux. Lucius devait faire quelque chose rapidement. 

" Draco, je sais que tu devrais rester dans ta chambre mais vu que tu ne peux pas, je crois que je vais aborder le problème que je t'ai mentionné avant Poudlard."

Draco regarda son père, sachant qu'il voulait dire qu'il allait se faire une fessée. 

" Tu n'oserais pas. Je vais le dire à maman."

" Dis moi quoi ?" Narcissa avait entendu les cris et venait d'arriver pour entendre la dernière partie.

" Narcissa, ravie de te revoir." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres la salua.

" Mon-"

" Marvolo vient d'arriver. Il est guérit." Lucius vit Narcissa le regarder et elle comprit ce qu'il voulait dire.

" Marvolo, c'est gentil de ta part de nous rejoindre à nouveau. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'ai crié de la part de Draco ?" Narcissa haussa un sourcil vers son fils. Elle lui avait déjà parlé de son manque de manière au petit déjeuner.

" Un autre cabot inconnu et cet orphelin inutile dans ma maison." aboya Draco.

Narcissa eut l'air surprise de l'attitude de Draco. 

" Lucius, je crois que le discours que tu as eu en Août n'a pas fait forte impression."

" Oui, je le crains, cependant, je suis sur le point d'y remédier sous peu." Lucius ne voulait vraiment pas donner une fessée à son fils mais si cela le maintenait en vie.

" Oui, je t'en prie, je vais montrer Marvolo à sa suite. Je devine près d'Harrison ?"

" Oui, s'il te plaît. Merci, Cissa." Lucius attrapa Draco par le bras et le conduisit avant qu'il ne puisse rouvrir la bouche.

" Mon Seigneur, pourquoi je ne te montrerais pas dans ta chambre." Narcissa leur sourit poliment.

Harrison la regarda et regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers Narcissa. 

" Ne t'inquiète pas tante Cissa. Il est beaucoup plus stable qu'auparavant mais il ira beaucoup mieux après ce soir. Il ne blessera pas Draco." parlant du rituel de Shaman qui le restaurait bien mieux que n'importe quel potion.

" Tu sais Harrison, nous aurons besoin de discuter plus tard de ce que les Gobelins ont dit et de certains de tes talents." le Seigneur des Ténèbres lança un regard pointu à Harrison.

" Oui, mais tu ne t'inquiètes pas pour eux. Tu as une idée de ce que tu crois que certains d'entre eux sont." tante Cissa les regardait. Personne n'avait jamais parlé au Seigneur des Ténèbres comme Harrison. 

Ne répondant pas à la boutade, Marvolo regarda Narcissa.

" Je vais pas vous faire attendre, gente dame. Menez moi à mes chambres parce que je ne gagnerais pas cette bataille me semble t-il. Mais je gagnerais la guerre Harrison."

" Oh mais j'y compte bien, mais où serais l'amusement si je te dirais tout tout de suite..?" cria Harrison, alors que tante Cissa et Marvolo prient le couloirs mennant à leurs appartements, pendant que lui se rendit à la bibliothèque. Il avait encore des devoirs sur le rituel de ce soir à faire.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harrison et son père ont été convoqué à Gringotts, car le Roi Ragnok avait fait quelques découverte.

" Pour être honnête, la prophétie dont vous m'avez parler m'a travaillé et nous sommes retournés et revérifiée après votre retour, Seigneur Peverell. Comme vous le savez, Dumbledore a essayé de la forcer à être vraie. Lorsque nos chercheurs sont revenus sur elle, nous avons constaté qu'il s'agissait de trois prophéties différentes. il n'a pas été répertorié comme une prophétie existante parce qu'il en a pris trois et a reformulé les trois et l'a créée comme une nouvelle. " a dit Ragnok.

" Il quoi ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il allait falsifier cette fraude avec des lunettes après l'avoir torturé pendant des années.

" Oui, il l'a créé. Nous avons trouvé trois prophéties d'il y a plus de deux cents ans à la plus longue qui était vieille de plus de mille ans. C'est celle d'être égal et de ne pas vivre sans l'autre. C'était une prophétie concernant Morgen et Merlin. Voici une copie des prophéties impliquées. " Ragnok a remis les notes découvertes par les voyants et les chercheurs.

" Celui qui a le pouvoir, né de ceux qui l'ont défié trois fois, se lèvera pour vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres." Rempli le 24 décembre 1789 (Seigneur McAvory)

" Né au décès du septième mois, aura le pouvoir que le roi ne sait pas, né au décès du septième mois, il apportera la paix." Rempli le 9 avril 1567 (Roi James I)

" Celui marqué comme son égal augmentera, il aura le pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connaît pas, l'un ou l'autre doit mourir de la main de l'autre, car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit." 2 mai 473 (Morgen et Merlin)

Harrison baissa le papier qu'il venait de lire à haute voix. 

" Il a certainement opté pour des personnalités de premier plan." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a résisté à l'envie d'aller à Poudlard et de tuer le vieux barbu.

" D'accord, c'est ce qui nous a permis de les retrouver plus facilement." a fait remarquer Ragnok 

" Il fait Merlin, aime être comparé à lui. Il choisirait quelque chose à faire avec lui." Harrison pensait que Dumbledore voulait être considéré comme Merlin réincarné. Il a certainement essayé d'imiter l'homme. Dumbledore aimait la gloire. "Si vous regardez, ils ont tous des références Moldues. Nous pensons que c'est pourquoi il les a utilisés puisque deux étaient remplis par des Moldus. Morgen et Merlin sont plutôt bien connus dans le monde Moldu également. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un regarde pour eux."

" Ça aurait du sens. Il utilise toujours Merlin comme icône de la Lumière, ne réalisant jamais qu'il était vraiment un Sorcier Noir. Je me demande comment il les a trouvés ? Il ignore cet aspect car il ne correspond pas à son point de vue sur Merlin, donc il aime effacer cette partie de l'homme et espère que le reste d'entre nous le fera aussi. Il fait du bon travail pour l'effacer." Marvolo ne pouvait pas supporter la majeure partie de leur histoire que Dumbledore effaçait ou changeait pour changer leur pays en ce que Dumbledore voulait que leur monde devienne.

" Nous ne savons pas comment il les a trouvés. Il ne les a pas trouvés ici mais il a un accès complet à la salle des prophéties au ministère. Ils auraient les orbes là-bas." Ragnok a remis le record de tous les non-Gobelins qui avaient revu leurs prophéties. "Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous avons rarement des Humains visitant notre département de prophétie. Le dernier était James Potter peu de temps après la fausse prophétie."

" Quoi ?" Harrison regarda Marvolo. Il pensait que dans l'esprit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, cela confirmait que James Potter avait aidé Dumbledore. Le visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres était vide. 

" Mais il n'est pas resté très longtemps, il y est resté moins de cinq minutes." Ragnok a sorti une feuille de comptabilité. "Le lendemain, les Potter ont créé leur testament."

Harrison et Marvolo échangèrent des regards. Les Potter ont créé leur testament après cette visite.

" Dumbledore a essayé de vous battre en duel, n'est-ce pas Seigneur Peverell ? "

" Oui, plusieurs fois. Nous sommes toujours venus à un tirage au sort ou l'un de nous s'est retiré, généralement lui." Marvolo a toujours essayé de faire rester l'homme et de le combattre.

" Nous pensons qu'il aime le contrôle et quelle meilleure façon que de pouvoir contrôler le nouveau vaincu du plus sombre DES Seigneurs Noirs ? Puisque Harrison est mineur, il contrôlerait tout. S'il établissait un contrat de mariage avec une fille de son choix, il pourrait garder le contrôle en l'utilisant. " a dit Ragnok.

" Nous savons pourquoi il a voulu m'utiliser.. Juste pour garder le contrôle ! Il a vraiment besoin de partir, papa."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Samhain est connu comme le jour où le voile entre le vivant et la mort est le plus mince, il est célébré pour honorer le cercle continu entre la vie, la mort et la renaissance, et compte tenu de sa propre relation à la mort. La résuréction de son père était impressionnant, mais il attendait plus avec celui-ci.

Harrison savait que Samhain était l'une des vacances interdites, enfin, pas tant qu'interdit, mais son rituel de célébration d'origine était rendu illégal. Harrison savait qu'il contenait du sang, alors Dumbledore et ses disciples de Lumière avaient travaillé pour le rendre illégal avec toute la magie du sang. Maintenant, la magie du sang était contrôlée et réglementée par le ministère. La magie des âmes était un autre exemple de magie que Dumbledore jugeait impropre au monde, à côté de la magie du sang. L'alchimie, les arts sombres, l'histoire ancienne, la création de sorts, les études sur les Sorciers, les études politiques et les langages magiques ont également été interdits, tout cela avait disparu du programme de Poudlard. 

Eh bien, la magie de l'âme n'avait jamais existé là-bas, cependant, tous les livres sur le sujet avaient été retirés de la bibliothèque. Levant les yeux vers la célébration traditionnelle, Harrison se trouva intrigué et curieux. Le rituel lui-même était magnifique et Harrison sentit sa colère et sa haine envers l'homme grandir. 

" Comment a-t-il pu interdire quelque chose d'aussi magique au monde ?" 

La célébration a consisté à créer un cercle runique, au centre duquel est placé un bol d'eau purifiée. Ensuite, tous ceux qui voulaient rejoindre leurs ancêtres et leurs proches décédés ont simplement ajouté une goutte de sang. Une fois cela fait, l'eau est incendiée et ceux dont le sang est ajouté peuvent converser avec les morts à travers des visions. Bien qu'il soit noté comme une conversation, ce ne sont pas les conversations réelles qui se produisent, mais davantage de visions et de sentiments. Ces visions varient en longueur mais une fois qu'elles sont terminées, les participants se sentent généralement purifiés, leur magie plus forte et plus installée.

Lisant le passage, Harrison grogna. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il voir cela comme sombre ? L'homme était-il vraiment si aveuglé par sa peur de la magie noire qu'il ne pouvait pas voir la beauté et les avantages d'un tel rituel ?

Après avoir terminé le dîner, Marvolo et Harrison enfilèrent leurs robes rituelles noires et simples et descendirent dans la salle rituelle. Au milieu, un grand cercle runique qu'Harrison ne pouvait même pas comprendre est peint à la craie. Au nord, un petit bol avec des flammes bleues et oranges brûle à l'intérieur, au sud un autre avec de l'eau purifiée. Le bol à la pointe orientale contient du romarin, tandis qu'à la pointe ouest se trouve un crâne humain. Entre les points focaux, des bougies noires et blanches sont placées, seules sources de lumière dans la pièce sans fenêtre. De longues ombres scintillent sur les murs sombres, donnant à la pièce une atmosphère festive et sombre.

Avant d'entrer dans le cercle, Marvolo lui demande d'écouter cette fois, car le chant est long et peut être compliqué à suivre pendant que le rituel prend effet, en particulier pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et inexpérimenté qu'Harrison. Il est d'accord avec ça, sachant qu'une fois que vous commencez, il peut être dangereux de rompre, et donc il prend sa place face à Marvolo, tous deux assis les jambes croisées sur le sol en pierre et joignant les mains.

Marvolo commence à chanter d'une voix basse et uniforme, le son se répercutant sur les murs de pierre, et après les deux premières fois, l'air dans la pièce devient lentement plus épais avec leur magie jointe. Harrison a l'impression vague et indescriptible d'être entouré de chuchotements connus et inconnus, mais tous curieux et bien intentionnés. Après quelques itérations supplémentaires, il sombre dans une transe, la magie pulsant à travers lui et un sentiment d'appartenance totale pour la première fois de sa vie.

" Transiit messis finita est, ac nudis in agris.  
Terra, refrigeravit et terra vacua remansit.  
De diis mortem manent in nobis,  
observatio aperiam oculos meos viventium.  
Expectative, patiente agite l'aevum.

Ave tibi derisor Anubis! O fontem draconis unum virens,  
custos mortuorum.  
Ut tempus spero  
ut dignum me putes.

Ave fuit tibi, Demeter! O mater tenebris,  
Sit dolor detrahetur ex pretio tuo  
quondam multo cum filia tua refert.

Ave vobis, Hécate! O custos portæ,  
et inter haec orbem terrarum inferis.  
Peto cum Jordane transmisso:  
guide-moi sapientia.

Ave tibi Freya! Folkvangr o magistra,  
custos qui in prælio.  
Vobiscum servare animabus antecessorum.

Ave fuit tibi, o deorum omnium dearumque  
qui custodit te inferos  
et mortuus est in ultima iter ad guide.  
Et hoc est frigida et obscura,  
Ego te peto parces mihi  
et custodierit me in illa hora  
quae accipere finalis iter meum."

Il ne peut pas dire si Marvolo continue de chanter, n'est pas sûr du temps qui passe ou s'il est encore complètement dans son propre corps. La seule chose dont il est parfaitement conscient est le lien qu'il ressent avec le monde qui l'entoure, avec ses ancêtres qu'il peut ressentir juste hors de sa portée et la connaissance absolue à laquelle il appartient.

Quand il revient enfin à lui-même, les bougies sont presque éteintes et il se rend compte qu'il y a des larmes qui coulent sur son visage. Il se sent plus léger qu'il ne s'en souvient, sa magie est installée et satisfaite et son esprit calme.

Quelques jours plus tard, Amelia a écrit sur la récente réunion avec le Seigneur Peverell et son Héritier et ses implications. Elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose de plus entre Dumbledore et le garçon Peverell, mais elle ne savait pas quoi. Le comportement récent de Dumbledore était inexcusable et les informations révélées à son sujet ont amené Amelia à s'interroger sur ses actions passées. Sa célèbre défaite de Gellert Grindelwald avait fait en sorte que personne ne le questionnait trop durement, on lui avait donné une quantité incalculable de libertés pour faire ce qu'il voulait et Amelia se demandait ce qu'il avait réellement fait. Les rumeurs et les allégations qu'elle entendait et soupçonnées d'être vraies ne brossaient pas un tableau agréable.

Ce qu'elle n'a pas compris, c'est: pourquoi ? Pourquoi agissait-il de cette façon ? Quel est son but ? Les réponses inconnues l'ont frustrée.

Le lendemain matin, Marvolo entra dans la chambre d'Harrison et regarda avec amusement son fils.

" Pourquoi cela ne m’étonne même pas de te voir lire si tôt ?" Sourit-il.

" Bonjour papa." Harrison se leva et le serra dans ses bras.

" Bonjour, comment as-tu dormi?" Son fils soupira. "Encore des cauchemars ?" Marvolo caressa la tête d'Harrison. 

Il était au courant des cauchemars parce qu'une nuit, il s'est réveillé lorsque son fils a commencé à crier. Après un certain temps, il a pu le remettre à l'aise sans le réveiller, mais il était néanmoins inquiet.

" C'est normal avec tout ce que tu as vécu mais promets-moi que tu me dis qu'ils ne devraient pas aller mieux dans une semaine, d'accord ?"

Harrison hocha légèrement la tête avant de blottir encore plus son père.

C'est pendant le week-end que Marvolo et Harrison s’installaient au Manoir Peverell et les courses pour la rénovation made in Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marvolo gâta son Prince pour chaque meubles, étagères ou tapis qu'il aimait bien. Que ce soit pour sa chambre ou une autre pièce du Manoir. Après tout il y avait pleins de salles à équiper et Marvolo ne disait pas non à un peu d'aide. 

Enfin bref, ce fut un samedi après-midi dans les magasins d'aménagement, très fatiguant.

Le lendemain matin, Dobby, l'Elfe est entré dans la suite d'Harrison et a ouvert les rideaux et les fenêtres pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil. Dobby s'est ensuite rendu dans la salle de bain pour remplir la baignoire de l'eau indéfiniment chaude et à placé tous les articles nécessaires et est sorti de la pièce.

Harrison dormant sur un grand lit à baldaquin tressaillit lorsque la lumière du soleil frappa son visage. Il s'étira et se rendit directement au toilette pour faire ses tâches matinales. Harrison est ensuite sorti sur le balcon pour regarder la vue extérieur. Regarder le paysage autour du manoir Peverell l'a apaisé il a remarqué. Il est ensuite entré à l'intérieur, a porté un pantalon de survêtement et des chaussures de course. Ce devenait un rituel quotidien pour le jeune préadolescent qu'il a commencé au manoir Malfoy. Après une heure d'exercice autour du manoir Peverell, il est retourné dans ses chambres pour prendre un bain. Alors qu'il se détendait, Harrison médita sur son occlumencie pour voir où il pourrait rajouter des barrières et des pièges dans son esprit.

Harrison s'est habillé pour la journée. Il portait un pantalon vert foret et un chemise en soie bordeaux ainsi qu'une robe informèles chères pour la journée. Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la salle à mangé familiale du manoir. Les Elfes avaient préparé leur petit déjeuner qui l'attendait sur la table, ainsi que son père.

" Bien dormi mon petit Prince ?"

" Oui, merci et toi papa ?"

" Très bien, merci. Tu me rejoindras au bureau ensuite, j'ai une surprise pour toi."

Une fois rassasié, Harrison suivi son père à l'étude du Seigneur. Il a vraiment adoré l'endroit. C'était une grande pièce avec un bureau en acajou, des fauteuils et une bibliothèque ainsi qu'un décor de riche peintures et artefact qui les entouraient. Cela donnait un air de confiance et montrait le pouvoir de la famille Peverell.

" Tu te souviens des ingrédients en extra que je t'avais demandé d'acheter lors de ton premier voyage a Diagon Alley ?" a son signe de tête positif, Marvolo continua." Et bien c'est une potion de révélation annimagus. Maintenant que tu as bien progressé en occlumencie, tu peux l'utiliser."

" Merci, merci beaucoup !"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lundi commença à être chaud et ensoleillé, et Harrison sortit du lit en un éclair. Ils devaient faire le rituel d'adoption à dix heures, laissant au garçon trois heures pour s'y préparer. De huit heures à neuf, il partie courir dehors en plus de quelques exercices. Ensuite de neuf heure pendant une demi heure, il remplit sa baignoire d'eau chaude, versant la potion pour ses cicatrices et s'installant dans la baignoire avec un soupir silencieux. Peu importe combien de fois il avait pris un bain au cours des dernières mois, il appréciait toujours le confort et la détente qu'il procurait. 

" Je vous donne librement mon sang et ma magie, afin que vous soyez mon fils de sang et de magie."

Marvolo tendit le bol argenté gravé de runes à Harrison, qui grimaça pendant une seconde avant de basculer le bord de ses lèvres et d'avaler. Il avait du mal à avaler chaque goutte de sang imprégné de magie, voulant tellement mal et ne voulant pas que le rituel échoue. Une fois terminé, le Seigneur Peverell lui prit le bol, regardant attentivement le préadolescent pour s'assurer que rien de fâcheux ne se produirait. Au début, il semblait que le rituel ne prendrait pas racine, mais Harrison serra son estomac, haletant bruyamment alors que le sang de son nouveau père s'ancrait avec celui de ses parents biologiques. 

Les runes correspondantes sur la peau d'Harrison, écrites dans le sang de Jedusor, commencèrent à briller alors que la magie continuait de changer l'enfant. Harrison pouvait sentir la magie crépiter sous sa peau. Alors que les runes sur le corps de Harrison s'assombrissaient, elles s'enfonçaient dans sa peau, scellant la magie du rituel en permanence. Il n'y a eu aucun changement marqué dans les caractéristiques de l'enfant, mais a dire vrai, Marvolo pensait déjà qu'Harrison lui ressemblait avant le rituel. 

Souriant largement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'agenouilla impulsivement et attira Harrison dans une étreinte forte, sûre et chaleureuse. Le préadolescent enroula ses bras autour du cou de Marvolo, serrant le dos pour tout ce qu'il valait. 

" Tu es magnifique, et tu es le mien. Mon fils. " 

" Merci, papa."

Deux jours plus tard, oncle Lucius vient le chercher pour parler à son père en privé et pour le chercher pour les cours. Enfin il voulait aussi avoir une discution avec lui.

" Tu aime vivre ici, avec ton père ? " voulu s'informer Lucius. 

" Oh, oui," acquiesça Harrison. " Je reçois autant de nourriture que je veux au petit-déjeuner, déjeuner et au dîner comme avec toi et tante Cissa. Je prépare avec nos Elfes mes propres repas avec les aliments frais, de temps en temps. Ce n’est pas que j’ai quelque chose contre les sucreries, n'y penses pas. J'adore les glaces. Mais pour le déjeuner, je veux du jambon et du fromage ou du thon ou quelque chose dans mon sandwich, donc je ne serai pas hyper avant une heure et je m'endormirais ensuite pendant les cours de l'après-midi."

Lucius en rit. 

" Bon point, et bonne réflexion."

Harrison resta silencieux un moment, puis demanda. 

" Oncle Lucius ? Je sais qu'il est magique de faire oublier des choses à quelqu'un. Y a-t-il une sorte de magie qui peut.. peut persuader quelqu'un de vous donner des informations qu'il n'est pas censé fournir ? Ne pas les forcer à le faire, mais leur faire croire que vous demandez une raison valable ?"

Son oncle resta silencieux un moment. 

" Il y en a." répondit-il. "Pourquoi veux tu savoir?"

" Parce que je veux toujours savoir pourquoi tante Pétunia ne figure pas sur mon parchemin patrimonial." a déclaré Harrison. " Pourquoi tante Pétunia ne semblait ne pas savoir qu'elle pourrait être adoptée ? "

" Eh bien, Harrison, certaines personnes ne diraient pas à leurs enfants adoptés qu'elles avaient été adoptées, car il y a un peu de stigmatisation." a déclaré Lucius, l'esprit en ébullition. Pétunia est une Moldu, pensa-t-il, et si elle n'était pas au courant de son adoption, elle n'aurait aucune raison de ne pas croire Dumbledore à propos des protections de sang protégeant sa famille tant qu'Harrison vivrait avec eux. Il reporta son attention sur son neveu une fois de plus. "Mais si nous pouvons prouver qu'elle n'a aucun lien de parenté avec vous, c'est un avantage de plus pour que je puisse te venger." 

Harrison acquiesça, alors que Marvolo rentrait dans le salon familial Peverell.

" C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à la magie de faire croire aux gens qu'il est normal de te dire des choses même si tu n'es pas censé pouvoir obtenir ces informations. Je pensais que toi ou quelqu'un pourrait faire une demande de renseignements à l'hôpital Cokeworth.. Dites-leur que vous avez découvert que votre mère mourante avait un bébé qu'elle avait abandonné pour adoption et qu'elle voulait contacter sa fille avant qu'elle ne décède. Ou quelque chose comme ça."

Marvolo cligna des yeux. 

" Où, au nom de Salazar, as-tu eu une idée de ce genre ? " demanda-t-il en secouant la tête.

Lucius lui éclata de rire. 

" C'est tout droit sorti de l'un des programmes de télé de tante Petunia." rigola Harrison. " Ces émissions sont pleines de choses comme celle entre les mariages et les divorces. Parfois, ils sont même mélangés. L’un d’eux, je me souviens alors que j’étais encore occupé à toutes les tâches ménagères, le beau jeune homme était prêt à épouser une jolie petite chose quand ils ont appris qu’elle était sa demi-soeur."

Marvolo rit aussi. 

" Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que les femmes trouvent si fascinant avec ses histoires comme ça." a-t-il déclaré. " Mais ce n’est en fait pas une si mauvaise idée. Tu connais la date de naissance de Pétunia, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, il ne pouvait pas y avoir autant de bébés filles nés à Cokeworth le même jour. Nous avons juste besoin de trouver quelqu'un qui sait qu'un sort soit plus persuasif.. ou juste de trouver quelqu'un d'assez persuasif qui est prêt à aller faire la recherche pour toi. "

" Nous pouvons en parler avec Cissa après les cours, si tu le souhaites." 

" Génial !" s'exclama Harrison.

Après avoir pris la cheminette, oncle Lucius en premier, Harrison en deuxième et son père en dernier. Harrison eu la surprise de voir sa tante l'attendre dans la salle des cheminettes.

" Salut, tante Cissa !" 

" Bonjour Harrison. " dit Narcissa avec un sourire, enlaçant le préadolescent. " Draco veut que tu choisisses entre faire la gestion de la propriété ou l'étiquette en premier lieu aujourd'hui."

" Cela dépend de ce que nous recouvrons avec l'étiquette." rigola Harrison en se dirigeant vers le salon familial pour trouver son cousin et ami. 

" Bonjour Draco ! Quelles sont les leçons censées être aujourd'hui ? " demanda-t-il en entrant dans la bibliothèque.

Harrison était contant que Draco ai compris qu'il n'était pas son ennemi, juste son cousin qui avait disparu chez les Moldus, bien qu'il préferait le terme non-magiques. Il savait que ne plus vivre chez lui mais avec son père aidait beaucoup.

Après le dîner, Marvolo et Harrison rentraient au Manoir Peverell par Cheminette, il était prévu qu'ils reviennent le lendemain matin pour des cours pratiques.

Harrison et Marvolo devaient rentrer au Manoir Peverell en fin d'après midi car il avait une visite de Joanne Mirwood, du département de l'enfance du Ministère.

" Vous regardez bien, Héritier Peverell." dit Joanne, en les suivant dans la cuisine. 

Sa plume prenait des notes pendant qu'elle marchait, probablement sur la maison et son adéquation pour une famille.

" Merci, Madame Mirwood." dit Harrison, lui envoyant un doux sourire. 

Il avait aimé Madame Mirwood lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée dans le bureau de Madame Bones et espérait qu'elle continuerait à figurer dans ses bons livres.

" Alors Harrison, ça va si je t'appelle Harrison ?" demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, madame." dit Harrison.

" Appelle-moi Joanne." dit-elle en souriant. 

Contrairement à la plupart des adultes, son sourire n'était pas condescendant et Harrison pouvait voir comment une si jeune femme était devenue la tête d'un département aussi important. 

" Quoi qu'il en soit, comme je le disais, Harrison, ça te dérangerait si je te posais quelques questions sur ta vie maintenant que tu vis avec Seigneur Peverell ?"

" Certainement." acquiesça facilement Harrison.

" Eh bien, commençons par les bases: êtes-vous heureux ici?"

" Oui, Marvolo est un grand gardien !" dit Harrison.

Joanne sourit au garçon devant elle, elle avait assisté au procès et avait été dégoûtée par ce qui s'était révélé. Elle était l'une des nombreuses personnes qui voulaient que Dumbledore soit accusé de négligence et elle avait déjà, avec le département des relations Moldues, envoyé leurs conclusions aux autorités Moldues. Les Dursley auraient bientôt beaucoup d'ennuis et il n'y aurait aucun moyen pour eux de s'en sortir si elle avait quelque chose à dire à ce sujet. 

" C'est bien, Harrison. Maintenant, pourriez-vous me dire quelle a été la meilleure chose que vous ayez faite ensemble jusqu'à présent ? "

Harrison pencha la tête en y réfléchissant. 

" Un voyage." a-t-il dit.

" Oh ? "

" Avec papa nous sommes allés à Rome pour le déjeuner, saviez-vous que le Colisée n'a qu'un restaurant Sorecier ? Ensuite, nous sommes allés à la chapelle Sixtine, au Panthéon, à la fontaine de Trevi. C'était génial! " Harrison était sûr d'agir excité, ce qui n'était pas difficile car il avait vraiment passé un moment fantastique à Rome. " Pour finir, nous avons dîné avec oncle Lucius, tante Cissa et cousin Draco, on c'est bien amusés. "

" C'est très bien." a déclaré Joanne, souriant à quel point le garçon était visiblement heureux. " Et les punitions ? Marvolo a-il dû te punir depuis que tu vis avec lui ? "

" Non. Eh bien, du moins pas que je m'en sois rendu compte, il n'est pas comme les Dursley. Il ne me crie pas dessus et ne me fait pas de mal." a déclaré Harrison. " Papa m'a parlé une fois d'être trop indépendant et de savoir que je pouvais venir vers lui et il m'a fait promettre de ne pas m'éloigner tout seul, mais à part ça, je ne pense pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal."

" C'est vraiment bien, Harrison. Vous n'êtes donc pas inquiet d'être puni ici? "

" Non, je sais que papa ne me ferait pas de mal."

" C'est génial ! Et la nourriture ? Quelle est votre chose préférée à manger ? "

" Tarte à la mélasse," dit immédiatement Harrison.

Joanne sourit de nouveau à la réponse. 

" C'est aussi l'un de mes favoris. Et les dîners ? "

Harrison réfléchit à cela pendant une minute. 

" J'aime bien les dimanche quand Dobby prépare des dîners rôtis-patates à l'ail." a-t-il déclaré. 

C'était vrai, il aimait avoir des dîners rôtis le dimanche avec son papa.

" Dobby ?"

" C'est un de mes Elfes. Il est un peu jeune mais il est génial. Il m'aime le mieux alors oncle Lucius m'en à fais cadeau. " dit Harrison, rougissant légèrement.

" Il a évidemment bon goût." a déclaré Joanne. 

La plume bougeait toujours derrière elle et notait tout ce qui se disait et tout ce qui était pertinent. 

" Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais pour t'amuser depuis que tu es venu ici ?"

" Je passe beaucoup de temps à la bibliothèque. C'est bien ! Il y a tellement de livres, et je dois tellement me rattraper sur des connaissances communes pour un jeune Sorcier lambda. Sinon je fais du yoga et papa a l'intention de m'apprendre l’aïkido. 

J'ai beaucoup écrit à Neville, mon dieu frère, il aime les plantes alors je lui ai envoyé des semis rare de notre propre jardin, nous avons même dû récolter un ananas-pommier avec papa pour lui en envoyer. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec Draco, nous aimons tous les deux voler donc j'ai passer du temps sur un balai. "

Tout cela a été dit avec excitation, Harrison veillait à dépeindre un enfant heureux, pas que ce soit une tâche trop difficile.

" On dirait que vous avez passé de belle vacance." a déclaré Joanne. " Je pense que c'est tout ce que je dois savoir. Pourquoi tu ne me montres pas ? D'ici là, je pense que j'aurai fini, j'ai juste besoin d'avoir un petit mot avec ton père. "

Elle n'avait aucune inquiétude à propos du jeune Sorcier et était heureuse de le voir si heureux.

Harrison sourit et alla lui faire le tour, s'assurant de montrer joyeusement sa chambre et la bibliothèque. Une fois cela fait, il l'a quitta à Marvolo pour avoir sa conversation.

" Bonjour, Seigneur Peverell." a déclaré Joanne.

" Veuillez m'appeler Marvolo, Madame Mirwood." dit Marvolo, lui offrant du thé.

" Alors appelle-moi Joanne." 

Acceptant le thé, Joanne regarda le jeune Seigneur Peverell. 

" Maintenant, je n'ai que quelques questions, puis j'ai terminé."

" C'est très bien."

" Avez-vous remarqué quelque chose de mal avec Harrison depuis que vous l'avez eu ? Des choses comme des cauchemars ou des problèmes de comportement ? Ils ne sont pas rares chez les enfants de mauvaises maisons. "

" Oui des couchemards, mais il ne m'a pas encore parler. Il m'a fait savoir qu'il n'était pas encore près a extériorisé. Il le plutôt bien pour un garçon de son âge. "

Joanne acquiesça. 

" C'est certainement un jeune homme remarquable. Je serai honnête quand je dirai que je ne vois aucun motif de préoccupation. Harrison semble être bien ajusté et il s'est installé avec vous, cependant, je ne ferais pas mon travail si je ne le demandais pas. Harrison a mentionné être indépendant, pourriez-vous m'expliquer cela ? "

" Je pense que c'est de lui qu'il n'a jamais pu compter sur un adulte. Parfois, il ne se rend pas compte qu'il n'est pas seul, qu'il peut demander de l'aide. Ce n'est pas vraiment un problème et depuis qu'il vit avec moi, il va beaucoup mieux. Je pense qu'il s'est rendu compte que nous sommes là pour lui, les Malfoy et moi et que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas." a déclaré Marvolo.

" C'est bon. Avez-vous une idée de son travail scolaire ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il n'allait pas à Poudlard ?"

" Pas avec Albus Dumbledore là bas. Mais il est vraiment intelligent. Il ai déjà dans le cursus de fin de troisième années en se référerent à Poudlard, il a assimilé tout très facilement. Il aime tout les cours que je lui donne, c'est très gratifiant d'être son tuteur en plus d'être son père. "

" C'est remarquable." a déclaré Joanne, surprise de voir à quel point Harrison était avancé.

" Je suppose qu'il a eu le cerveau de Lily. James était plus intéressé à s'amuser quand il était à l'école, Lily a toujours été la plus intelligente. "

" Lui avez-vous parlé de ses parents et de son passé ? Pas seulement les abus, mais tout ? Avec son histoire et sa renommée, il est important qu'il ait une bonne base et sache qu'il peut vous parler de ces choses. "

Marvolo acquiesça. 

" Au début, Harrison hésitait à parler mais depuis, il s'est ouvert. Je pense qu'il nous a dit à peu près tout et il sait qu'il peut venir vers moi, Lucius et Narcissa. Il a des photos de ses parents qui vienne de son coffre et de Severus et je lui ai expliqué la dernière guerre et ce qu'elle impliquait, pas les détails sanglants, mais les bases pour qu'il comprenne. "

" Il l'a bien pris ?"

" Il a dit que si le monde voulait aller de l'avant et aller mieux, nous devions pardonner et oublier. Il n'aime pas s'attarder sur les mauvaises choses, il dit que cela retient les gens. "

" C'est vraiment un jeune homme spécial." a déclaré Joanne. "Je pense que c'est tout, sauf si vous avez des questions pour moi ?"

Marvolo réfléchit un instant. 

" Je me posais des questions sur Dumbledore, en fait. Je veux dire, il était le gardien d'Harrison et pourtant il a laissé les abus durer si longtemps. Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? "

Joanne hésita. 

" J'étais présent pendant le procès, vous savez. Je ne peux pas dire grand-chose car le vote est lié par des vœux de secret, mais je peux dire ceci: les actions de Dumbledore ont mis en lumière quelques soupçons et beaucoup de gens commencent à le questionner. "

" Merci." dit Marvolo, cachant sa joie. 

Il savait qu'Harrison aimerait ça.

" Maintenant, si c'est tout, j'irai. Merci pour votre temps et votre hospitalité, Seigneur Peverell. "

En la sortant, Marvolo se dirigea vers Harrison, qui était assis dans la bibliothèque, pour lui faire part des problèmes grandissants de Dumbledore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Le lendemain soir, Severus sentit son bras brûler signe de convocation, il sortie des protections de Poudlard et se laissa porter par la magie du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il trouva le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans son bureau, la porte s'ouvrit, alors il entra et s'inclina. 

" Maître, vous m'avez appelé."

" Severus, asseyez-vous." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres travaillait sur quelque chose alors qu'il était penché sur l'écriture sur un parchemin avec des livres ouverts devant lui.

" Oui Maître." Severus se déplaça vers l'une des chaises devant le bureau.

Quelques seconde après s'être assis, une jeune personne sortie des ombre derrière le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

" Papa, qui est ce ?" le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire pour embrasser le front du garçon. Il ne manqua pas l'expression qui traversa le visage de Severus à ses mots et au geste et sourit à Harrison.

" Harrison, rencontrer ton parrain, Severus Snape, Severus voici votre filleul, Seigneur Harrison Potter-Noir-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, Héritier Peverell." 

Harrison regardait le Sorcier choqué, Severus était âgé de trente et un ans, grand et maigre avec des cheveux noirs corbeau jusqu'aux épaules. Il avait un visage mince, des pommettes hautes et une bouche bien formée avec des lèvres charnues. Son nez était long, mais correspondait à ses traits. Ses yeux étaient si bruns que les gens pensaient qu'ils étaient noirs. Il enseignait à Poudlard depuis qu'il avait atteint sa maîtrise de potion à l'âge de vingt et un ans et avait l'honneur d'être le plus jeune maître de potion de toute la Grande-Bretagne Sorcière. Il était également le chef de la maison Serpentard et son parrain. 

Severus était choqué en regardant le Seigneur des Ténèbres étreindre Harrison. Il savait que s'il essayait de parler maintenant, rien ne sortirait, il s'assura que sa bouche ne restait pas ouverte. Il a également reconnu assez rapidement qu'ils le savaient. Severus commença à rassembler ses boucliers mais il essayait toujours de se remettre d'avoir vu un Seigneur des Ténèbres sain d'esprit et Harrison Potter, dans la même pièce et de ne pas s'entre-tuer. 

Il regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant qu'il traitait ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il pouvait voir que l'homme se souciait réellement d'Harrison. Son esprit revint brusquement à son filleul. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres montra quelque chose sur son bureau à Harrison qui le ramassa. C'était un livre et Harrison sourit. Il lisait le dos du livre dans sa main. 

" C'était bien tes cours avec Lucius ?" demanda curieusement le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son fils.

" Oui, très. Nixi."

Un elfe de maison élégamment vêtu entra dans la pièce. 

" Maître Harrison est rentré de ses cours, que peut vous apporter Nixi ?" excité de voir Harrison.

" Peux-tu nous apporter du thé et je pense que Severus a besoin d'un breuvage apaisant. Il a l'air en état de choc." dit Harrison à l'Elfe. "Je lirai ceci plus tard, papa." 

" Non, je vais bien. J'avoue que j'essaie de tout comprendre mais je ne suis pas sous le choc." Il pensait vraiment qu'il allait être maudit, mais à la place, il se retrouva dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec son filleul et le garçon appelant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, papa. Il se souvint finalement qu'Harrison avait appelé papa le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Comment? Pourquoi? Papa?"

Son filleul était avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'appelant papa. Il espionnait cet homme et maintenant il ne pouvait pas former une phrase sensée.

Harrison rit. 

" Tu me dois ce livre maintenant. Je t'ai dit qu'il poserait ces questions après avoir dit qu'il allait bien."

" Tu l'as fait." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se leva et se dirigea vers l'un des canapés en cuir italien noir de la pièce. "Venez-vous assoir, nous prendrons le thé pendant qu'Harrison explique le comment, le pourquoi et le commentaire de papa."

Personne ne parlait pendant que le thé était servi, temps pendant lequel Severus avait l'habitude de rassembler ses pensées et de traiter ce qu'il avait appris jusqu'à présent. Ce ne fut qu'après qu'Harrison eut bu la première gorgée de son thé qu'il commença à expliquer. 

" J'ai appris à Gringotts que j'étais sous différentes compulsion et blocs, j'ai donc été purgé. Quand je me suis réveiller, j'ai entendu une voix dans ma tête qui se trouvait être le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a fait une promesse que si je l'aidais à récupérer son corps. Je serais pris en charge. Nous avons élaboré un plan et je me suis mis à le réaliser. "

" Je lui ai dit comment aller à Lucius, ce qui était nécessaire pour me ramener et avec l'aide des Gobelins, me revoilà. Après être revenu à mon corps, nous avons pratiqué le rituel d'adoption de sang et nous voilà père et fils. " fini le Seigneur des Ténèbres. 

" Comment cela affecte-t-il la prophétie ?" " demanda finalement Severus, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire à ce sujet.

" La prophétie a été déclarée nulle et non avenue après qu'elle a été jugée fausse en quelque sorte. Selon les Gobelins, lorsque Dumbledore l'a forcée à changer en m'obligeant à marquer mon fils. Maintenant, on sait que cette prophétie viens de plusieurs vrais prophéties cela n'en fais pas moins une fausse. " Il s'arrêta, but une gorgée de thé. "Les vraies prophéties ne sont pas si faciles à 'modeler' dans la réalité, ni elles ne sont une configuration de base pour ce qui allait arriver. La partie intéressante de ce gâchis est que même si j'ai marqué Harrison, c'est parce qu'il était Héritier du titre de Peverell et Serpentard que je n'ai pas réussi à tuer ce soir-là. Il a réussi à me vaincre à cet égard parce que les Seigneurs ne peuvent pas essayer de tuer leurs Héritiers dans la lignée des Peverell. James Potter n'était pas éligible.. Les Gobelins ont également dit que selon leurs voyants, la prophétie s'est accomplie cette nuit-là, j'ai été vaincu par Harrison. Voldemort n’existe plus. "

Severus cligna des yeux quelques secondes. Il ne voulait pas commenter car ses pensées seraient un langage très inapproprié. Au lieu de cela, il se leva et fit des pas pendant quelques minutes, travaillant sur son occlumencie. Il inspira profondément. Tout ce qu'il avait cru pendant près de deux décennies était un mensonge. Il expira, il se rassit et se versa une autre tasse de thé. 

" J'écoute cet homme depuis plus de dix ans, il complote et fonde ses décisions sur cette prophétie alors qu'elle s'est accomplie d'une manière et nulle dans une autre."

" Oui et il le sait. Il veut juste continuer à l'utiliser. Severus avant que vous ne parliez, je devrais vous dire que je sais que vous avez pris le parti de Dumbledore après ma défaite. Je sais que c'est parce que j'ai tué Lily après que vous m'ayez demandé de l'épargner mais je lui ai demandé de s'écarter trois fois. Je peux vous fournir la mémoire si vous le souhaitez. " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait que Severus revienne avec lui. Il aimait honnêtement l'homme. Il l'a trouvé talentueux, plein d'esprit si vous aviez un esprit sec et un sarcasme.

A ces mots, Severus commença à paniquer. Il posa sa tasse de thé et sa soucoupe comme il pouvait les entendre vibrer dans sa main. Il allait être tué. Ce devait être la raison pour laquelle ils lui disaient cette information, pas qu'il allait la partager avec Dumbledore. Il était en fait fatigué d'écouter les paroles de sagesse de Dumbledore, de le suivre aveuglément, d'écouter ses ordres, d'être envoyé en mission dangereuse sans être informé de tous les faits.

" Severus, tu vas bien. Je ne suis pas en colère. Si tu es toujours avec lui, je comprendrai. Parce que tu es le parrain d'Harrison, je te permettrai de retourner à Poudlard et de te voir sur le champ de bataille. Je te préfère plutôt avec nous. "

Severus ferma les yeux. Après toutes ces informations, le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait le laisser partir. Et il le tutoyais ? Comme pour le rassurer..

" Mon Seigneur?" Il questionna prudemment, se demandant si c'était un jeu.

" Severus, je ne vais pas blesser mon fils ou son parrain. C'est à toi de décider."

Severus se pencha en arrière sur le canapé, il fut surpris, mais il connaissait déjà sa réponse. 

" Je ne suis pas l'homme de Dumbledore. Je ne soutiendrai pas et ne pourrai pas soutenir quelqu'un qui autorise la maltraitance des enfants et manipule notre monde pour qu'il sache ce qui est une magie acceptable et ce que nous pouvons lire. Il a arrêté tant de nos vacances." Il s'est empêché de commencer une diatribe qu'il avait l'habitude de garder pour lui. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses boucliers, il força ses émotions derrière un mur.

" Severus ?" Harrison essayait de ne pas s'inquiéter.

Severus ouvrit les yeux et vit l'inquiétude sur le visage d'Harrison . 

" Harrison, j'apprécie ton inquiétude mais je vais bien. C'est juste beaucoup de processus."

Harrison acquiesça de sa compréhension. 

" Harrison, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas voir Nagini. J'ai besoin de parler à Severus seul."

Harrison regarda entre eux pendant quelques secondes. Ils pouvaient voir la bataille mentale se dérouler mais aucun ne parlait. Harrison se leva, se dirigea vers Severus et le regarda. 

" J'ai confiance en vous deux." Il embrassa Severus sur le front et sortit du bureau. Une fois les portes fermées et le Seigneur des Ténèbres revérifia les protections.

" Je vais dire ceci et j'espère que tu comprendras. Harrison est beaucoup plus âgé à cause de ce qui s'est passé mais il est aussi très jeune à bien des égards aussi. Tu es son parrain malgré que tu ne l'ai pas vu grandir. "

" Je pense que notre relation était quelque chose que nous pourrions régler."

" D'accord, maintenant pour continuer, Harrison est mature à bien des égards à cause de son éducation. Maintenant à cause de son statut, je vais t'offrir une chance pour moi pour changer ta marque. " Severus n'était pas sûr où cela menait, mais si sa marque allait changer, il était prêt à discuter de ce sujet. " Je ne peux pas le retirer parce que Dumbledore s'attendra à ce que tu sois toujours marqué. Je veux changer ta marque pour refléter que tu appartiens maintenant à Harrison. Je pourrai toujours t'invoquer mais tu le trouverez agréable. Harrison n'a jamais été satisfait de mes marques de douleur. "

Severus voulait crier qu'il n'appartenait pas à Harrison. Il voulait crier qu'il n'était pas son dominant mais il savait que c'était un mensonge. Il voulait crier de joie parce que sa marque allait être changée. Très bien, il était un montagnes russes émotionnel. Il avait également nié sa nature pendant longtemps et reconnu qu'il ne pouvait plus. Il réalisa que le Seigneur des Ténèbres attendait. 

" Vous avez raison. Il s'attendrait à ce que je sois toujours marqué. Mon Seigneur, je continuerai d'être votre espion. En ce moment, Dumbledore fait du recrutement mais il n'a pas beaucoup de chance et il a recommencé à chercher à comment 'sauver' Harrison. Y a juste eu une mort bizarre d'un professeur, mais Dumbledore ne s'en inquiet pas."

" Je suis au courant,une petite partie de mon âme était accroché à Quirrel et pendant ma résurrection ce morceau a fait son chemin vers Gringotts. Dumbledore était à Gringotts juste après son procès, essayant de contrôler les coffres d'Harrison malgré ce qu'il c'est passé au procès. J'espérais que tu voudrais peut-être le prendre comme apprenti en potions et défense. C'est ton choix, je ne te forcerai pas. "

" Il est si bon ?" Severus était conscient de la diversité de Lucius et du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans leur étude de la magie. Il souhaitait toujours que le Draco ait hérité de ce même désir d'apprendre.

" Oui. Il a déjà inventé un sort et a des idées sur les potions. Il voulait faire ta connaissance depuis un moment. "

Severus sourit. 

" Je voudrais voir son journal des potions et le tester en défense avant de répondre."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit. 

" Il va pouvoir me battre en duel dans quelques années. Lucius lui a aussi appris à se battre avec une épée et un bâton et Narcissa différente danses."

Severus se pencha en arrière, surpris. Il ne pensait à personne mais peut-être que Dumbledore pourrait battre le Seigneur des Ténèbres en duel. 

" Je lui ai demander d'aller à Nagini parce qu'il peut la comprendre et lui parler. N'oublie pas, la famille Potter, ils viennent de la lignée Peverell donc Gryffondor ainsi que Serpentard aussi il descend des Noir et grâce à Lily qui descendait d'une lignée de Cracmol, il a une forte ligné. Harrison à beaucoup de compétences naturelles combinées avec les compétences de survie que ces Moldus lui ont enseignées. "

Severus ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes. 

" Puis-je vous poser une question ?"

" Je vais essayer de répondre si je le peux."

" Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas comme avant ? Je veux dire que vous n'étiez pas exactement aussi calme et acceptant avant." 

" Non, je ne l'étais pas. C'était en partie parce que j'étais fou. Il se trouve que le vieux barbu avait des sorts de compulsion vraiment puissants sur moi, même des potions. Il m'a fait faire des Horcruxes. Je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à maintenir les potions fortes mais elles étaient dans mon système. Je ne peux que penser que cela devait être chaque fois que nous nous engagions dans un duel qu'il lancerait les compulsions. Je ne sais pas exactement comment il l'a fait avec les potions. "

" Elfe de maison. Après ta disparition, trois Elfes de maison ont été retrouvés morts."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à maudire, ce qui fit tressaillir un peu Severus.

" Mon Seigneur, revenant à un sujet précédent, vous avez dit que j'obtiendrai une nouvelle marque, pouvez-vous expliquer ?"

" Oui, ta nouvelle marque sera similaire, il ne verra pas de différence, mais elle sera également liée à Harrison. Elle servira de balise et de convocation pour Harrison et moi. Et au lieu de brûler, elle chatouillera. Il ne veut pas que ce soit quelque chose comme ma marque et je le comprends. Combien de temps as-tu avant de revenir ? "

Severus lança un tempus rapide. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était là depuis plus d'une heure. 

" Je dois revenir bientôt. Si je ne me présente pas pour ma ronde, il viendra me chercher. "

" Je peux faire ta marque la prochaine fois que tu arriveras. Je ne veux donner au vieil homme aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour toi. Pour en revenir à Harrison. Je dois te prévenir. Les Dursley, ils ont utilisé toutes sortes d'affection et de surnoms d'animaux domestiques pour leur propre fils. Mais quand il s'agissait d'Harrison, ils l'appelaient soit 'le garçon' ou 'monstre'. Jamais ils n'auraient même voulu utiliser son vrai nom. Il a seulement connu des surnoms viles, tandis que son cousin a reçu les amours affectueux. Voilà pourquoi je l'appel mon petit Prince. Cela lui fait du bien de savoir qu'il est aimé, désiré. "

Severus resta assis dans une contemplation silencieuse pendant quelques instants. Puis, acquiesçant, il leva les yeux sur son Seigneur et dit. 

" Vous avez raison. Je m'efforcerai d'exprimer mes sentiments envers Harrison et de lui faire savoir qu'il compte pour moi." 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres agita la main et à Severus, l'air perplexe, il sourit. 

" Je viens d'appeler Harrison. Il sera de retour dans quelques minutes."

" Quel sort avez-vous utilisé ?" Severus voulait l'apprendre.

" Un qu'Harrison a inventé, il le présentera à ses nouvelles. Il te l'enseignera, j'en suis sûr."

" Apprendre quoi ?" dit Harrison derrière Severus, faisant sauter l'homme de son siège et sortir sa baguette. "Bons réflexes."

" Merlin, Harrison, je t'ai presque maudit." Severus rangea sa baguette. "Je dois repartir."

" Oh. Je te revoit quand ?" Harrison ne cacha pas sa tristesse. 

" Mon Seigneur ? " Severus regarda le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cachant pas son espoir.

Harrison fit les yeux de chiot à son père, toujours derrière Severus. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignora les visages pleins d'espoir et se dirigea vers son bureau et ouvrit un tiroir. 

" Tiens, prends ça. J'ai ici celui qui correspond." Il tendit un morceau de parchemin. "C'est charmé pour que nous seuls puissions voir ce qui est écrit. Ce sera un bon moyen pour nous de discuter sans que je te convoque ici. Maintenant, cela étant dit, j'espère que tu pourras venir dimanche pour le petit déjeuner et toute la journée."  
  
" Je peux arranger ça. Je vais juste lui dire que je vais chercher des ingrédients de potion dans les profondeur de la Forêt Interdite."

" Bien, nous vous verrons dimanche. Si tu as besoin de moi avant, utilises le parchemin et je peux t'appeler via la marque."

" Bonne nuit, Harrison, mon Seigneur."

" Severus, s'il te plaît, appelle-moi Marvolo." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit à l'expression de surprise qui apparut sur le visage de Severus. Il avait apprécié de voir le maître des potions normalement contrôlé émotionnellement perdre le contrôle de ses émotions à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui.

Dimanche est arrivé rapidement pour Severus et il avait hâte de pouvoir connaître son neveu/filleul.

Quand il est arrivé au château Peverell, il fut accueillit non pas par un Elfe mais par Harrison qui avait un grand sourire.

" Bien bonjour, je t'attendais. Papa est toujours dans son bureau."

" Bonjours à toi aussi Harrison. Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Severus après être rentré dans la demeure. 

L'Elfe fit un pop et attendit que Severus lui donne son manteau pour disparaître ensuite.

" Très bien, merci, j'avais hâte que ce jour arrive et toi comment tu vas ?" demanda Harrison en lui prenant la main pour le diriger vers le salon familial.

" Je vais bien aussi, merci. Moi aussi j'ai hâte de te connaitre Harrison." dit Severus en serrant la main du gamin pour montrer sa sincérité.

Arrivé au salon familiale, Harrison s'assis sur la canapé et Severus suivit et sans qu'Harrison appel, deux tasse de thé étaient servit sur la petite table.

" Bien si tu as lu le journal ses dernières semaines tu sais ce qui m'ai arrivé.. Alors j’aimerais en savoir aussi un peut plus sur toi ? Qui est Severus Snape..? "

Severus baissa les yeux, ses cheveux cachant son visage. Harrison les repoussa de son visage. 

" N'aie pas honte, Severus, je ne te jugerais pas. Je comprend." dit Harrison.

Severus savait qu'il avait raison, il pensa aussi que s'il voulait que Harrison s'ouvre à lui, il devait montrer l'exemple.

" Aussi loin que je me souvienne, ma mère avait peur de mon père. Il était un ivrogne moyen. À une époque, selon ma mère, il avait un excellent travail, ne buvait pas et était un homme bon. Ce n'était pas jusqu'à ce que l'usine ferme ses portes et qu'il ne puisse pas trouver un emploi où les choses ont commencé à changer. Quand ma mère est tombée enceinte de moi, cela a aggravé la situation. Ses parents l'avaient déjà reniée pour avoir épousé un Moldu. " 

Il inspira profondément. 

" Mon père en voulait à la magie. Il a interdit à ma mère d'utiliser sa baguette et d'utiliser la magie en général. La première fois que j'ai eu un accès de magie accidentelle, j'ai en fait transformé tout son alcool en thé. Je ne me souviens pas de mon âge, mais ma mère a pu cacher que je l'avais fait. C'était la première fois que je voyais mon père battre ma mère. Après cela, elle a essayé de me protéger, mais sa protection n'a duré que assez longtemps pour lui faire perdre connaissance, puis il viendrait après moi. La première fois que j'avais environ cinq ans, je pense. Il m'a donné une clavicule et un bras cassés. Ma mère a pu me guérir. Elle était très bonne avec les potions, c'était comme ça qu'elle faisait de l'argent sur le côté. Elle vendait des potions. Mon père ne connaissait pas. Je sais qu'elle avait un laboratoire caché au sous-sol. Sans son brassage, nous aurions faim et perdu notre maison. "

Severus avait l'air perdu dans la mémoire. Harrison resta silencieux, sachant combien il était difficile pour l'homme de parler du passé, de ses sentiments ou de quelque chose de profondément personnel. 

" Elle a commencé à m'enseigner quand j'avais environ six ans. Elle m'emmenait chercher des ingrédients avec elle. Cette fois avec elle était la seule fois où je me suis vraiment sentie en sécurité avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Cependant, les Maraudeurs n'ont pas été facile à Poudlard pour moi. Ma mère semblait toujours savoir quand mon géniteur allait se déchaîner et s'enfuirait avant son retour à la maison. Il la battrait si mal, il lui faudrait un mois pour récupérer car il saurait si elle utilisait une potion. Elle prendrait une potion pour réparer ses os et ses trucs, mais elle ne cachait jamais les ecchymoses. Je l'écoutais la supplier de pardonner après chaque passage à tabac. J'ai toujours voulu lui crier dessus pour lui avoir permis de continuer à lui faire ça, à moi, à nous. "

Harrison tendit la main et reprit la main de Severus, la serrant rapidement. 

" Les Maraudeurs, tu sais que j'étais presque devenu un loup-garou à cause de Noir. Dumbledore a refusé de le punir au-delà de quelques jours de détention, alors qu'il me menaçait de suspension si j'en parlais à quelqu'un."

" Ils étaient des idiots incontrôlés." déclara Harrison, essayant de ne pas mettre tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour les Maraudeurs dans sa voix. Il se souvenait de toutes les farces embarrassantes que les Maraudeurs avaient utilisées sur Severus dans le livre de farce qui se trouvait dans son coffre.

" Je les ai récupérés." Severus leur fit un léger sourire narquois. "Dumbledore était au courant des abus, Poppy m'avait guérie après mon retour à Poudlard après mes premières vacances de Yule. J'ai eu quelques os cassés et elle a dit à Dumbledore. Il n'a rien fait à ce sujet. Même quand j'ai demandé si je pourrait rester à Poudlard. Il m'a donné sa ligne habituelle. 

Donc, chaque année, je rentrais chez moi pour les vacances d'été pour faire face à mon père ivre, qui m'accueillait avec des coups. Ma mère ne me laissait pas rentrer chez moi pendant l'année scolaire. Elle n'arrêtait pas de dire que c'était mieux. Je la croyais jusqu'à ce que pendant ma cinquième année, Dumbledore me tire dans son bureau. Mon père, dans une rage ivre, a tué ma mère. Ma mère était malade, très malade et elle l'avait caché. Il était furieux qu'elle n'ait pas fait son dîner. Il est sorti, s'est saoulé, s'est disputé au pub local, a blessé gravement le gars. Il a couru quand le propriétaire a appelé la police, il est rentré chez lui et a mis sa colère contre ma mère. La police est arrivée alors qu'il paniquait, ma mère étant morte. Il est mort en prison deux ans plus tard. 

J'évite de rentrer à la maison après sa mort en restant avec Lucius ou quelqu'un d'autre pendant l'été. Dumbledore n'arrêtait pas de me pousser à rentrer chez moi. Maintenant, je réalisais qu'il l'avait fait pour une raison. Quand j'ai pris la marque au cours de ma septième année, il a gardé un œil sur moi pendant cette année, mais j'ai eu la confirmation qu'il savait quand en mai de ma septième année, Potter et Noir m'ont coincé. Ils m'ont appelé les noms habituels, mais Noir a glissé et a dit quelque chose à propos de.. Je n'ai pas obtenu tous les commentaires, mais ce que j'ai compris, c'est la partie où il a dit "vous obtiendrez le vôtre. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre la marque. "Potter l'a éloigné après cela. Un an plus tard, j'ai entendu la prophétie. Quand j'ai réalisé que la prophétie concernait Lily, j'ai paniqué. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à Lily d'être tuée."

" Je sais." déclara Marvolo qui venait d'arriver dans le salon. "J'ai essayé de tenir ma promesse. Je lui ai demandé à trois reprises de s'écarter. Je me rends également compte que je n'étais pas sain d'esprit à ce moment-là. Il y avait beaucoup de façons dont j'aurais pu le gérer, et Dumbledore l'a utilisé à son avantage." 

" Il l'a fait. J'ai accepté de protéger Harrison après ta disparition. Sans savoir que j'avais été nommé parrain. Dumbledore était très déterminé à me faire protéger Harry Potter." déclara Severus.

Harrison réfléchit quelques minutes. 

" Tu étais un maître des potions à ce moment-là ?"

" Oui." répondit Severus.

" Et il n'y avait pas d'Héritier Prince, n'est-ce pas ?"

" Non, j'ai été renier avec ma mère."

" Je vois où tu veux en venir mon petit Prince, Severus, Dumbledore croyait que tu étais l'Héritier Prince et c'est pourquoi il t'as proposer d'être dans le château en tant que professeur. Il pensait que tu lui donnerais ta procuration.. Il faut en parler à Lucius et savoir si il n'a pas carrément volé ta procuration comme avec Harrison." s’enflamma Marvolo.

" Faut que tu ailles à Gringotts, Severus, le Roi Ragnok te fera passer un test et nous serons fixer si tu as vraiment été renier." déclara Harrison, pensif.

C'était encore le matin et Harrison les dirigea vers Griphook, le Gobelin qui les apporta au Roi.

" Harrison, nous n'avions pas rendez-vous." déclara le Roi Ragnok, sans une salutation. Preuve qu'il ne prenait pas très bien leur arrivé sans prévenir.

" Roi Ragnok, je m'excuse de notre arrivé sans préavis mais c'est une urgence.. Mon parrain aurait besoin d'un test d'Héritage, il est question de possible vole de procuration au Wizengamot."

" Très bien, Maître Snape, trois gouttes de sang, s'il vous plait."

" Nom:   
Severus Snape 

Titres:  
Héritier Prince, Héritier Serdaigle, Maître potionniste

Père:   
Tobias Snape

Mère:   
Eileen Snape née Prince

Capacités:  
Magie bloquée à 40% par Albus Dumbledore  
Intelligence à 30% bloquée par Albus Dumbledore  
Capacité de potions 20% bloquée par Albus Dumbledore

Santé:  
Charme de haine envers Sirius Noir et James Potter lancé par Albus Dumbledore  
Suppression de l'odeur lancé par Albus Dumbledore  
Haine envers les étudients de Poudlard lancé par Albus Dumbledore"

" Cela montre que je suis l'Héritier de la lignée Prince que je ne connaissais pas auparavant parce que je me croyais déshérité avec ma mère. Et l'Héritier Serdaigle ? Je me demande si je peux réclamer ses héritages ?" demanda Severus au Roi Gobelin.

" Bien sûr, permettez-moi d'obtenir la bague de la famille Prince et Serdaigle, si elles vous acceptent, vous deviendrez le chef automatique de ses familles. " répondit Ragnok.

Ragnok a appelé Griphook qui a disparu et est revenu quelques minutes plus tard avec une boîte à bagues. Ragnok ouvrit la boîte et passa l'anneau à Severus.

Severus plaça les bagues sur son annulaire droit, la bague brillait pendant une seconde avant de placer la seconde.

" Alors, Seigneur Prince-Serdaigle, aimeriez-vous voir ce que vous possédez maintenant ?" a demandé Ragnok.

" Oui s'il vous plaît." répondit Severus.

Ragnok lui a remis un morceau de parchemin.

" Trois goûtes de sang encore une fois."

" Nom:   
Severus Snape 

Titres:  
Seigneur Prince, Seigneur Serdaigle, Maître potionniste

Coffres:  
Voûte personnel : 55 000 galions, 98 564 faucilles et 55 219 knuts  
Voûtes Princières: 652 110 000 galions  
Caveaux Serdaigle: 6 579 453 gallions, 874 livres, 128 artéfacts, 5 baguettes.

Bâtiments:  
9 Spinners End, Angletairre  
Prince Manor, incartable  
Maison de vacance, Espagne  
1/4 de Poudlard, Ecosse  
Manoir Serdaigle, Incartable

Entreprises:  
Le Chaudron Baveur (Pub sorcier le plus connu de Londres. Entrée principale du Chemin de Traverse.) 13%  
Eeylops, Au Royaume du Hibou (Animalerie qui vend une grande variété de hiboux.) 15%  
Glaces Florian Fortarôme (Vente de glaces et de boissons) 15%  
Fleury et Bott (Librairie la plus populaire du Chemin de Traverse.) 15%  
Ollivander (Fabricants de baguettes magiques.) 15%  
Dumalley Fils (Maison d'édition du monde des sorciers.) 15%  
Obscurus Books (Maison d'édition très renommée dans le monde des sorciers.) 20%  
Madame Guipure, prêt-à-porter pour mages et sorciers (Vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers.) 10%  
Twilfitt and Tatting's (Boutique de vente de robes et autres vêtements pour sorciers.) 15%  
Slug et Jitters Apothecaire (Magasin vendant des ingrédients pour les potions.) 25%  
Magasin de chaudrons (Magasin vendant des chaudrons de toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, or, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables.) 20%  
Magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch (Boutique vendant des articles de ce sport.) 5%  
Derviche et Bang (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente et la réparation des objets magiques.) 15%  
La gare de Pré-au-Lard (C'est le terminus du Poudlard Express, un train réservé aux élèves de Poudlard, qui fait la navette entre l'école et la gare de King's Cross à Londres.) 10%  
Honeydukes (Boutique de confiseries de Pré-au-Lard) 10%  
Les Trois Balais (Pub faisant également office d'auberge, situé dans le village de Pré-au-Lard.) 10%  
Le magasin de plumes Scribenpenne (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente de plumes pour écrire et de parchemins.) 10%  
La poste de Pré-au-Lard (Un bureau de poste sorcier. Il abrite plusieurs centaines de hiboux.) 10%  
Radio Sorcière Sans Fil (Une station de radio écoutée par les Sorciers.) 10%  
Le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu 10%  
Zonko (Boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente d'articles de farces et attrapes.) 15%  
Ogden's Old Firewhiskey 10%

Wizengamot:  
1 place Prince : 4 votes  
1 place Serdaigle : 7 votes "

Severus fixa ce montant avec lui, il pouvait enfin sortir du pouce de Dumbledore. Il avait tellement plus de droits maintenant, il était membre du Wizengamot deux fois, et il ne pouvait pas simplement être envoyé à Azkaban sans une enquête approfondie qui incluait du Veritaserum et l'utilisation d'une pensine. 

Il était enfin libre de Dumbledore.

" Bien, maintenant j'aimerais être purgé."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Deux jours plus tard, dans le salon familial du Manoir Peverell. Harrison avait passé le début de semaine à Poudlard avec Severus en tant que Chaos. Il avait profiter du grand terrain pour beaucoup courir alors que Severus recherchait des ingrédients et il avait même rencontré Monsieur Hagrid.

" Tu sais pourquoi Marvolo nous as convoqué Harrison ?" demanda Lucius à son neveu. Severus était lui aussi hors de la boucle, surtout qu'Harrison n'était avec lui que depuis deux jours.

" J'ai une idée, allons à son bureau." répondit Harrison en prenant la main de son oncle et de son parrain.

" Comme Harrison me l'a demandé à plusieurs reprise et que vous êtes tout les deux mes hommes de mains, ma famille, et que je vous fait confiance avec ma vie, je vais vous faire part de mon passé." dit Marvolo, tendu.

" Très bien, prend ton temps, Marvolo." aquisca Lucius.

" Je ne sais pas ce que tout le monde sait, alors je vais vous dire la vérité telle que je la connais. Ma mère est décédée après m'avoir accouchée à l'orphelinat de la Laine. Je sais qu'elle m'a nommé, car la matrone a toujours détesté mon deuxième prénom, Marvolo."

Il fit une pause, essayant de décider comment continuer et était reconnaissant que personne ne parla. 

" Je ne sais pas si vous savez ce que vous savez de la Seconde Guerre mondiale Moldue, mais ce fut une période difficile à vivre quand j'étais enfant. Les bombardements, les raids aériens, toutes sortes de pénuries de nourriture aux vêtements. Un orphelinat était généralement l'endroit qui a été le plus durement touché à cette époque. Nous devions nous cacher dans des tunnels tubulaires pendant les bombardements et les raids aériens. Le lendemain, les gens devaient déterminer qui était enterré vivant ou tout simplement disparu s'il n'était pas mort. Gravats et corps. Les bâtiments n'existaient plus. "

Marvolo but une gorgée de son scotch, il en avait besoin avant de continuer. 

" Personne ne voulait plus d'enfants, il était donc difficile de rivaliser lorsqu'une famille se présentait à la recherche d'un enfant. La plupart du temps, une famille voulait un travailleur, quelqu'un pour aider sa ferme ou ses magasins. Vous faire sortir de cet endroit misérable, cela en valait la peine. Les plus jeunes étaient toujours surveillés par les plus âgés si vous voulez l'appeler regarder, mais nous avons survécu. Ce n'est que lorsque j'ai eu mon premier acte de magie accidentelle que mes problèmes ont commencés. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'étais pas un enfant agréable avant cela, j'étais solitaire, je ne voulais pas être adopté car j'ai déjà vu quelques enfants revenir à cause de la guerre tuant leurs nouveaux parents. 

Mon premier morceau de magie accidentelle a été quand un des garçons plus âgés, un garçon du nom de Bruce, a décidé qu'il voulait mes chaussures. Je les ai juste eues, et elles n'avaient pas de trous dedans. Alors j'ai commencé à me battre en arrière, quand soudainement Bruce a été jeté à travers la pièce, il s'est écrasé sur le sol et s'est allongé là, abasourdi. Dès qu'il s'est rétabli, il a commencé à crier pour la Matrone. dans le mur sans raison. Quand j'ai essayé de lui dire ce qui s'était passé, elle n'a pas compris deux mots dans mon explication avant qu'elle ne me traîne dans les escaliers et dans son bureau, où elle a commencé à utiliser une palette en bois épaisse et à battre moi insensé. Littéralement, je me suis réveillé le lendemain matin à l'un des autres employés soignant mes blessures. "

Marvolo but une autre gorgée en regardant Harrison, Lucius et Severus. Harrison regardait un point sur le mur, et Marvolo savait qu'Harrison comprenait quel type de coups il avait pris et à quel point c'était grave. Lucius et Severus avaient l'air pâles et écœurés par ce qu'il avait décrit.

" Cela empirait chaque fois que j'exposais ma magie au point où la matrone me traînait vers un prêtre et exigeait que le prêtre fasse quelque chose. le prêtre a dit: "lui as-tu déjà demandé sa version des faits?" La Matrone avait l'air confuse. "Pourquoi? Bruce et ses amis ne me mentiraient jamais. "Le prêtre lui sourit gentiment et répondit:" J'ai trouvé des enfants raconter leurs histoires pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis. Il est important d'écouter les deux et de choisir les faits correspondants.

La matrone n'était pas très heureuse d'entendre cela, ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai appris que Bruce était en fait son propre neveu et que sa sœur et son beau-frère étaient morts dans l'un des attentats. Elle est sortie en trombe de l'église, nous sommes allés dans une nouvelle église le dimanche suivant et un mois plus tard, j'ai connu le premier des trois exorcismes. Elle a trouvé un prêtre qui était disposé à les faire. "

" Qu'est-ce qu'un exorcisme ?" demanda doucement Lucius.

" C'est un rituel catholique. Cela impliquait de m'attacher, de me refuser de la nourriture et de l'eau pendant que le prêtre continuait de me chanter, exigeant du démon de partir. L'un a utilisé un fléau sur moi pour voir si cela chasserait le démon, quelques jours à une semaine. Je ne me souviens pas de tous les détails car j'avais très peur et je me suis évanoui à quelques reprises d'épuisement et de faim. " expliqua Marvolo. "Ma magie accidentelle était toujours hors de contrôle pendant un certain temps après cela. Je souhaiterais juste quelque chose comme un bon livre et il apparaîtrait. J'avais peur d'essayer quelque chose de trop puissant par peur de ce que la Matrone ferait.

Elle a finalement cessé de me déranger quand j'ai menacé Bruce quand j'avais sept ans. Je l'ai prévenu que s'il n'arrêtait pas de me déranger, je trouverais un moyen de le faire payer. Deux jours plus tard, Bruce a a voulu me battre alors que nous étions dans une crique avec sa bande, mon premier voyage à la mer. Je leur ai fait peur mais le lendemain il est tombé dans les escaliers, je n'ai rien à voir avec ça, mais je n'étais pas au-dessus de l'utiliser comme un avertissement contre le petit gosse. 

Après cela, il s'agissait de s'assurer que je ne pouvais pas être blessé. Quand j'ai trouvé un serpent et que je lui ai parlé, j'ai commencé à effrayer ceux qui m'ont dérangé en utilisant mes amis les serpents. Au moment où j'étais huit ans, personne ne me dérangeait et j'avais ma propre chambre. La matrone ne pouvait faire dormir personne dans la même pièce que moi, alors elle a transformé l'une des plus grandes chambres en deux pièces, j'avais ma propre chambre et une fenêtre. " Marvolo sourit au souvenir.

" Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu'elle a dit à Dumbledore quand il est finalement arrivé pour m'informer que j'étais un Sorcier mais je pouvais dire dès l'instant où l'homme est arrivé qu'il ne m'aimait pas. Il a posé des questions étranges à, comme j'aimais faire du mal aux gens. Quand j'ai répondu que je ne faisais que des choses pour me protéger et que je n'ai pas blessé des innocents, il ne semblait pas s'en soucier." 

" Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il a déjà décidé que tu étais sombre. " déclara Harrison. 

" Je ne le laisserais pas m'emmener faire du shopping. Je ne me sentais pas en sécurité avec lui. Quand je suis allé faire du shopping, j'ai acheté beaucoup de livres qui ne figuraient pas sur la liste et j'ai passé le reste de l'été à lire. Dans la Maison Serpentard, Slughorn m'a informé que Dumbledore avait déjà dit que je rejoindrais cette maison. Ce qui est drôle, c'est que le chapeau a commencé à dire Serdaigle. "

" Il aime jouer Merlin, il a pu faire quelque chose au Choixpeau." dit Harrison. 

" Je devais aussi aller à Serdaigle mais j'ai plutôt plaidé pour Serpentard." Severus les informa.

"Je suis sûr que le Choixpeau nous dira que beaucoup de gens ont été triés dans les mauvaises maisons." a répondu Lucius.

" Vrai." déclara Marvolo. "Une fois que j'étais à Serpentard, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal, je pensais que j'étais né Moldu et à l'époque ceux de cette maison n'accueillaient pas du tout ceux qui n'étaient pas du sang pur. Donc j'avais pour faire mes preuves et je l'ai fait. Au moment où j'étais en troisième année, j'avais quelques adeptes, je ne les appellerais jamais amis, car ils n'étaient qu'un tremplin pour moi et ils en étaient conscients. 

J'ai essayé chaque année de faire en sorte que le directeur Dippet me fasse retourner à l'orphelina, je lui ai même montré les marques sur mon corps des coups de fouet et de l'exorcisme. Dumbledore a toujours interféré. J'ai abandonné après ma troisième année et j'ai plutôt commencé à passer du temps avec mes disciples. Je retournerais à l'orphelina, passerais la nuit et partirais le lendemain. 

Quand j'ai eu seize ans, j'ai découvert la Chambre des Secrets. J'ai aimé parler au Basilic, son nom était Azila. Un jour, je quittais la Chambre, elle m'a suivi dans la pipe, je lui disais de retourner à la Chambre quand il eu Myrtle. Je détestais cette fille, elle me rendait la vie misérable. Elle était un savoir-tout, qui ne me laisserait pas tranquille. Elle me suivrait partout pour savoir ce que je lisais, faisais ou même étudiais. Si je ne lui répondais pas, elle irait voir le professeur Graves, il était le directeur de la maison de Serdaigle à l'époque et lui disais que j'étais méchante avec elle, l'intimidant, et une fois lui ai même dit que je l'avais poussée. Bref, elle est apparue dans la salle de bain, elle a été tuée par accident. Je ne l'ai pas vue mais Azila l'a fait et n'a pas détourné son regard assez vite. "

" C'est quand ton journal est devenu un Horcruxe ?" demanda Harrison.

" Oui, j'ai commencé le rituel, Slughorn m'avait déjà donné le livre, et je l'ai commencé. Je venais de tuer un poulet, pensant que ça marcherait. Ça n'a pas fonctionné, alors j'ai pensé que j'avais besoin de quelque chose de plus gros. Je n'étais pas s'attendant à tuer un étudiant. Je sais que j'ai créé Hagrid, mais en réalité, il avait déjà reçu trois avertissements concernant les Créatures dangereuses qu'il avait autorisées à entrer dans son dortoir. L'un des étudiants a perdu une main à cause de cela. Heureusement, il a pu être ressuscité mais il était dangereux. "

" Hagrid est toujours comme ça. Je ne sais pas si le faire expulser était bon ou mauvais pour lui mais je crois que s'il avait été autorisé à continuer, une de ses Créatures aurait probablement tué quelqu'un. Il n'a toujours pas réalisé quoi est sans danger pour lui, est mortel pour tout le monde." déclara Harrison.

" D'accord avec Harrison." souris Severus.

" Je ne suis pas parti pour l'expulser, Dumbledore aurait pu l'empêcher, mais il ne l'a pas fait. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Il savait que Hagrid était innocent."

" Pourquoi cela ne me surprend-il pas ?" Les trois ont dit en pensant à Sirius Noir et aux autres actions de Dumbledore.

" Rien de majeur ne s'est produit après cela. Quand j'ai finalement obtenu mon diplôme, je savais que je voulais changer les choses, alors j'ai rempli la candidature pour le poste DADA. Je l'ai presque compris, mais le directeur Dippet avait raison, j'avais besoin d'une plus grande expérience du monde et il accepté de m'engager dans cinq ans si je rappliquais. 

Alors je suis parti et j'ai exploré le monde magique. J'ai adoré, toute la magie que Poudlard n'a pas enseignée a été enseignée en plein air dans d'autres endroits magiques. J'ai donc étudié, obtenu mon Master en défense et tissage de sorts. J'ai finalement a décidé de retourner en Écosse. J'ai vu que le poste de DADA était à nouveau ouvert et j'ai postulé. J'ai été appelé pour mon entretien et je suis entré. À ma grande surprise, Dumbledore attendait dans le bureau du directeur. Dippet est décédé l'année précédente et il a pris le relais. Il m'a refusé le poste parce qu'il pensait que j'étais trop sombre. Je lui ai montré mes maîtrises et il l'a ignoré et a embauché quelqu'un qui venait de terminer ses études. "

" Alors tu as maudit la position ?" demanda Harrison.

" Oui je l'ai fait." sourit Marvolo. "Je pensais qu'il le méritait. Après cela, je suis allé chez Gringott et j'ai demandé un test d'héritage. J'ai appris que j'étais l'Héritier de Serpentard et que ma mère était une Gaunt. Quand je suis allé trouver ma famille, disons simplement que je n'étais pas impressionné. Le côté Gaunt vivait dans une cabane et le côté Moldu ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec moi. Je peux dire que c'est quand la folie est devenue claire. Je pensais que le rituel que j'ai fait avec le journal m'a fait quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas trop quoi, après avoir tué mes parents Moldus, je me suis rendu compte que ma santé mentale glissait et j'ai trouvé à l'époque que je m'en fichais. Vous savez le reste. "

" Comment tu te sens maintenant ?" demanda doucement Harrison.

" Heureusement, je suis presque sain d'esprit. Je me suis fait peur à certains moments au fil des ans, surtout qu'au moment où je suis allé tuer tes parents, j'avais déjà fait cinq horcruxes. Ce que personne ne te dit, ni dans les livres, c'est que lorsque tu fais un horcruxe, tu ne te contentes pas de briser un morceau d'âme. Tu le divises en deux. Donc, mon journal scolaire, qui était mon premier horcruxe, avait la moitié de mon âme. Le deuxième était l'anneau Peverell, qui a fini avec la moitié du reste de mon âme, ce qui équivaut à un quart. Serpentard médaillon a pris un huitième, la coupe de Poufsouffle un seizième, le diadème de Serdaigle a pris un trente-deuxième, ce qui a laissé Harrison avec un soixante-quatrième. C'était une quantité infinitésimale d'âme, mais au moment où je l'avais accidentellement infecté, j'étais assez fou. Avoir passé ce pacte avec Harrison est ce qui m'a sauvé et le sentiment de la famille est le meilleur remède de guérison. Il m'a montré que je lui importait. " 

C'est pendant un week-end qu'Harrison eu l'envie de faire une viré dans le monde Moldu. Toute les activités que son cousin Duddley avait pu faire en grandissant alors que lui passait la journée à travailler dans la maison. Harrison avait eu envie de tellement de chose et maintenant il pouvait les faire et il avait des amis, de la famille, avec qui le partager.

D'abord il voulait visiter le musée de Sir John Soane. La Bâtisse comportant une grande collection d’objets insolites et divers, le musée de Sir John Soan deverait être amusant en lui-même. Mais ce qu'Harrison préférait, c’est le fait qu’on puisse le visiter à l’aide d’une simple chandelle. Bref, une expérience amusante et culturelle, que demander de plus ? Mais c'était ouvert que le soir donc Dimanche de 18h à 21h ils seraient au musée de Sir John Soane qui était un architecte anglais spécialisé dans le style néoclassique. Fils de maçon, il atteint le sommet de sa profession, devenant professeur d'architecture à la Royal Academy et architecte officiel du Bureau des travaux.

Ensuite, Harrison voulait voir le Londres insolite et son street art. Il aimait le street art, Londres a de quoi offrir satisfaction. Aussi, le site recommande de passer par le tunnel de Waterloo, situé à la station de métro du même nom. Vous y découvrirez de nombreux tags, graffitis et fresques murales réalisées par différents artistes locaux, disaient-ils.

Ensuite, vous pouvez profiter d’une visite guidée du quartier branché de Shoreditch. Pour la découverte de nombreux artistes locaux et internationaux ayant marqué le quartier et ses rues. Et il avait hâte d'apercevoir les oeuvres du célèbre Banksy !

Harrison voulait faire l'experiance de faire du vélo au cinéma. Un samedi soir originale et amusante. Ils proposent de découvrir le cycle-in-cinéma, projet qui a pour but de vous faire pédaler… Afin de générer l’électricité qui vous permettra de regarder votre film ! Harrison pensa qu'il s’agit de la bonne occasion pour allier sport, culture et amusement le temps d’une soirée. 

Donc deux soirs, ensuite Harrison voulait dévorer du chocolat au bar Carlsberg, qui serait bien pour débuter le week-end. Donc samedi, à 14h.

Harrison voulait faire du rafting comme au J.O. Harrison souhait passer trois heures comme un athlète, donc passer à Lee River Valley. Ils pourrons y faire du rafting dans la rivière. Montez à bord d’un bateau gonflable pour 9 personnes, Harrison s'imaginait déjà se préparer à des sensations fortes et à se mouiller avec son père Marvolo, son oncle Lucius, sa tante Cissa son cousin Draco et son frère Neville.

Après un centre commerciale, Westfield - White City, un des plus grand centre commercial dans l'ouest de Londres, en Angleterre, développé par le groupe Westfield au coût de 1,6 milliard de livres sterling, sur un site délimité par la West Cross Route, la Westway et Wood Lane. Harrison imagina quand il sera plus grand, il créait lui aussi un centre ou une allée commercial.

Ensuite ils iraient dîner dans un bus à impériale, au Big Red, sur Deptford Bridge. Il s’agit d’un restaurant italien ayant pris ses quartiers dans un ancien bus à impériale. 

Dimanche ils iraient faire un escape game, c'est quoi un escape game ? 1 équipe, 1 escape room, 1 heure pour s'en sortir... Un savant mélange d'objets à trouver, d'énigmes à résoudre, de mécanismes et cadenas à ouvrir et plein de surprises à découvrir dans des décors incroyables sur des thèmes variés.. C'est une activité d'équipe ludique & cérébrale.

Ensuite, Royal Botanic Gardens, Kew, Londres. à l’ouest de Londres, se trouve l’un des plus célèbres jardins botaniques au monde. Fondés à la fin du 18ème siècle, les jardins botaniques royaux de Kew cachent une incroyable collection végétale, rassemblée au fil des explorations des naturalistes : à bord du navire du capitaine James Cook, le botaniste Joseph Banks a ainsi contribué à ramener de nombreuses fleurs exotiques, avant d’envoyer ses chasseurs de plantes parcourir le monde entier pour la couronne britannique. De la serre des palmiers datant du 19ème à la pagode orientale de 10 étages, un incontournable, dont le plan, a, une fois n’est pas coutume, été agencé par le célèbre paysagiste Capability Brown. Cela devra faire particulièrement plaire a son frère, Neville.

L'après midi ils irons au Zoo de Chester, un parc zoologique anglais situé sur plusieurs communes des environs de Chester, près de Liverpool, dans le Cheshire. Ouvert en 1931, il est géré par une association reconnue d'utilité publique, la société zoologique du Nord de l'Angleterre.

Pour tout le week-end, quel serait le meilleur moyen de transport..? Il n'avait pas hâte de le découvrir mais c'était le magico-bus.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal." a finalement déclaré Neville après un certain temps durant le week-end. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui, et il s'éclaircit la gorge nerveusement avant de continuer. "Le monde Moldu. Ce n'est vraiment pas si mal. Ils ont fait des choses incroyables pour s'adapter à ne pas avoir de magie, et ont réussi à survivre et à prospérer. Ce ne sont pas des créatures ignorantes et humbles comme nous l'avait appris notre ancêtres sang-pur. "

" Non, ils ne le sont pas," acquiesça Draco. "Ils semblent tous sympathiques et prêts à aider aussi. Même s'ils ne nous connaissent pas."

" C'est leur travail." murmura Harrison, heureux que tout le monde accepte davantage le monde moldu, mais voulant également les avertir . "Les gens que nous rencontrons dans les magasins ne sont pas la norme. Ils sont payés pour nous aider. Ne vous méprenez pas; il y a beaucoup de Moldus attentionnés et compatissants. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout ce qui existe. Ici, laissez-moi prendre quelques journaux moldus, et vous comprendrez de quoi je parle. " Ils se sont arrêtés dans un kiosque à journaux, où Harrison a acheté des journaux et des magazines différents. Il a saisi The Daily Telegraph, un quotidien national, The Guardian (quotidien national). The Independent (quotidien nationa). The Times (quotidien national). The Daily Mail (quotidien national). The Sun (quotidien national - tabloid). The Daily Mirror (quotidien national - tabloid). The Evening Standard (quotidien anglais). The Belfast Telegraph (quotidien d'Irlande du Nord). The Economist (hebdomadaire d'actualité internationale). Et The Financial Times (quotidien national et international d'information économique et financière). Une fois achetés, ils rentrèrent au manoir Peverell, et il ouvrit les journaux et les magazines, les étalant sur le sol dans sa suite. "Maintenant, jetez un œil à tous les articles dans toutes les publications. Vous comprendrez bientôt de quoi je parlais."

Deux jours plus tard, Marvolo et Harrison décidèrent de déjeuner chez les Malfoy pour leurs faire savoir qu'ils seraient partie durant une semaine, et donc ne serais pas présent pour le départ de Draco pour Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne voulait pas être dans les parages au cas où l'Ordre de Dumbledore ferait des recherches.

Après le déjeuner, Harrison sortit son balai pour que lui et Draco puissent voler ensemble. Les deux garçons passèrent quelques heures dans les airs, se disputant et effectuant des mouvements où les adultes menaçaient parfois de rester au sol pour le reste de la journée.

Quand ils décidèrent d'atterrir, Draco conduisit Harrison dans sa chambre pour montrer à son cousin à quoi ressemblaient des jouets Sorciers. Harrison adorait les dragons animés qui dominaient la pièce et était déterminé à apprendre les échecs en voyant le jeu d'échecs Sorcier. Draco demanda quel genre de choses Harrison faisait quand il n'étudiait pas, alors Harrison lui parla de yoga et lui montra quelques-unes des poses et des mouvements les plus faciles. Il a également parlé des arts martiaux qu'il commencerait dans quelques semaines avec son père. Pour des activités plus calmes, il a mentionné qu’il aimait dessiner et travailler sur des casse-têtes. 

Draco lui fit promettre d'apporter un casse-tête, ils pourraient travailler ensemble de temps en temps, Draco avait bien aimé l'éscape game, puis lui apprit à jouer au snap explosif. Draco a parlé des vacances en France et en Italie. Harrison avoua que sa famille Moldue ne l'avait jamais emmené avec eux pendant leurs vacances, au lieu de le laisser avec la vieille dame de chat du quartier. Mais que sa journée à Rôme qu'ils avaient déjà discuté était ce qu'il ressemblait à des vacances. Il ajouta cependant avec excitation qu'il partirait pour ses premières vrais vacances de la matinée de demain, se rendant en Russie où la magie Noire était légal. Draco fut impressionné et ravi pour lui et non jaloux. 

Il sortit une caméra, qui, de l'avis d'Harrison, n'était pas différente des caméras moldues de bonne qualité, et insista pour enseigner à Harrison comment l'utiliser, afin qu'il puisse prendre des photos de ses premières vacances. 

Tandis que les garçons discutaient et jouaient, les adultes ont également repris leur conversation, se demandant comment mieux faire passer l'idée que les nés-Moldus étaient plus exactement des sang-pur et des sang mêlés nés de Cracmols. Marvolo suggéra de contacter des nés de Moldus connus et de leur demander de faire des tests du patrimoine, afin de s'assurer qu'il n'était pas seulement un cas isolé et qu'ils auraient de nombreux parchemins Hérédité à leur disposition pour prouver leur crédibilité. Cette suggestion a plu à Narcissa, car cela lui donnait une bonne occasion de tenter une tentative de réconciliation avec sa sœur Andromeda.

Finalement, Marvolo vérifia l'heure et annonça qu'Harrison et lui devaient partir, car ils avaient encore une ou deux courses à faire avant la fin de leur journée. Lucius envoya Tally pour alerter les garçons qui les rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard. Harrison serra soigneusement l'appareil photo de Draco dans sa main. Regardant vers Narcissa et Lucius. 

" Est-ce que ça va si Draco me laisse emprunter cela ? Il veut voir des photos des vacances que je vais commencer demain, et je n'ai pas d'appareil photo à moi." 

" Bien sûr, Harrison." tante Narcissa sourit. "Je sais que tu vas faire attention. Est-ce que Draco t'a donné assez de film?" 

" Oh.. j'ai oublié ça." admit Draco, rougissant inconfortablement. Il a convoqué un elfe, qui est ressorti et est revenu un moment plus tard avec quatre nouveaux rouleaux de film. "Penses-tu que cela suffira?"

Harrison, qui pensait qu'il aurait peut-être un rouleau de film supplémentaire au-delà du rouleau partiel encore dans l'appareil photo, hocha la tête. 

" Oh oui, merci !"

Lucius lui serra la main et lui souhaita de bonnes vacances avant de serrer également la main de Marvolo. Draco serra la main de Marvolo tandis que Narcissa lui faisant un câlin et un léger baiser sur la joue. 

" Amuse-toi bien pendant tes vacances, Harrison. " murmura-t-elle.

Il la serra timidement dans son dos. 

" Je le ferai et merci." dit-il.

Draco sourit. 

" J'ai hâte de tout savoir sur vos vacances et de voir les photos. N'oublie pas d'apporter un casse-tête la prochaine fois que tu viendras !"

" Je ne le ferai pas." promit Harrison avec un sourire. "Finis de lire 'Vieux crieur' et 'Les Patins d'argent', pour pouvoir échanger des livres la prochaine fois que je viendrai. J'ai déjà fini 'Tom Sawyer' et 'Le Jardin secret'."

Draco rit et promit, puis recula pour permettre à Severus d'emporter Harrison dans ses bras. 

" Prends soin de toi, Chaos, et je découvrirai quels sont les plans de Marvolo pour le week-end prochain, afin que je puisse te rencontrer ensuite." dit le chef des Serpentards à son filleul. " Profite bien. Je t'aime, gamin." 

Harrison le serra fort dans ses bras. 

"Je le ferai, Severus," murmura-t-il. "Je t'aime aussi." 

S'approchant de Marvolo, il passa un bras autour de la taille de son père et fit un signe de la main alors qu'ils disparaissaient pour apparaître dans Diagon Alley.

De retour au château Peverell, il a soigneusement mis la caméra dans sa valise pendant que Marvolo appelait un elfe pour de la cuisine chinoise. Après avoir mangé, Marvolo fit installer Harrison avec un oreiller et une couverture dans son lit avant de mettre Star Wars dans son projecteur, que Marvolo avait mis des runes pour que cela puisse marcher sans électricité. C'était une demande d'Harrison et il s'était empressé d'y répondre car malgré tout, le préadolescent ne demandait jamais rien.

Quand le film fut fini, Harrison commenta. 

" Luke est un peu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? Seul son oncle le voulait dans les parages." 

" Peut-être un peu." permit Marvolo. " Certainement, Luke avait des pouvoirs que son oncle ne comprenait pas et qu'il craignait donc. Aurais-je dû choisir un autre film ?" 

" Non." dit Harrison. " J'ai toujours voulu voir Star Wars. Je suppose que je viens de penser à la famille à cause du parchemin Hérédité. J'ai remarqué quelque chose de bizarre sur le mien. Tante Pétunia n'y est pas, même s'il y a beaucoup de frères et sœurs d'ancêtres."

Marvolo cligna des yeux et demanda de sortir la copie du parchemin. Effectivement, Lily Evans, a été citée comme l'unique enfant. Il secoua la tête. 

" Cela semble présenter un peu un mystère. " at-il admis. "Cependant, tu es en vacances à partir de demain, je pense donc que tu ne devrais pas t'en préoccuper pour l'instant. Assez de temps pour enquêter quand tu seras de retour, tu ne penses pas ?"

" D'accord," Harrison acquiesça avec obéissance. Il se blottit sous la couverture fournie par son père. " Mais je veux savoir pourquoi c'est arrivé. Bonne nuit, papa."

" Bonne nuit, mon prince." dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se leva et éteignit la lumière d'un geste de la main et ferma la porte presque complètement, juste au cas où son fils se réveillerait pendant la nuit et il aurait besoin de s'y rendre. Ses dernières pensées alors qu’il se couchait concernaient ce nouveau mystère. Si Harrison n'était vraiment pas lié par le sang à Petunia Evans Dursley, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait par rapport aux protections.

Quelques semaines plus tard, après ses vacances avec son père, Harrison avait rejoint Severus dans ses appartements à Poudlard. Aux yeux de tous ses habitants, Harrison devenait Chaos, la panthère familiaire du Maître de potion.

Severus ouvrit les yeux, se redressant pour s’asseoir sur son lit.

" Entre."

Il eu un moment de flottement avant qu'Harrison apparaisse. Bientôt, son apprenti se rapprocha et monta sur le lit à coté de Severus.

" Quel est le problème ?"

" J'ai fais un cauchemar à propos des Dursley. A nouveau.." chuchota Harrison.

Severus le rapprocha et tira la couverture autour d'eux.

" Ton père a dû te le dire, mais tu te sentira mieux si tu le retire de ta poitrine."

Harrison poussa un soupir avant de commencer à raconter son histoire.

" J'avais quatre ans, je pense, quand on m'a ordonné de leur faire le petit déjeuner tous les matins. Bien sûr, étant aussi petit, comment pourrais-je même atteindre le haut de la gazinière ? J'ai presque brûlé chaque petit déjeuner que j'ai préparé, sans oublier de me brûler les avants bras et les mains chaque fois que je touchais la poêle chaude. J'ai été puni, bien sûr, une gifle au visage, un coup de pied dans le ventre et j'ai été jeté dans mon placard pour le reste de la journée. Quand j'avais cinq ans, mon cadeau a été une multitude de corvées à terminer d'ici la fin de la journée." se moqua Harrison, déprécié de lui-même." Si je n'avais pas fini, jeté à nouveau dans mon placard et laissé sans repas pour le reste de la nuit. 

En vieillissant, la liste de tâches s'est allongé et il m'a fallu plus de temps pour terminer. J'étais souvent affamé quand j'étais enfant, même quand ils me donnaient de la nourriture, c'était les reste ou ce que je volais quand personne ne regardait. Bien sûr, me faire mourir de faim un jour ne suffisait pas, je suppose. Le plus de temps que j'ai été affamé était probablement deux semaines. Mais ils m'ont donné de l'eau.. d'un bol pour chien. Le même bol que pour le chien de la soeur de Vernon."

Severus était maintenant bien réveillé alors qu'il écoutait les horreurs du passé d'Harrison. Bien sûr, il pourrait comprendre comment Harrison se sentait, même si ses punitions étaient un peu moins sévères que celles de son apprenti. Il resta silencieux et permis à Harrison de continuer à parler.

" Dudley mentirait à ses parents en disant que j'étais dans un gang et que je m'étais battu, alors que c'était lui et son gang qui me battaient. Je serais alors puni et envoyé dans mon placard sans rien à manger, rien pour aider à nettoyer ou panser mes blessures. Mais ma magie m'a guéris la plupart des coups qu'on me donnerait. Même les coups de ceinture d'oncle Vernon qu'il m'infligait quand il se passait quelque chose de mal à son travail car après tout c'est moi qui lui portait malheur.. 

Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard, j'ai su, compris, alors je n'ai plus eu peur et j'ai riposté avec ce qui leur faisaient le plus peur, ma magie. Le lendemain de mon anniversaire, je suis partie pour ne plus jamais y revenir grâce à une lettre de Gringotts qui contenait un porte-au-loin. Voilà, ce sont mes cauchemard, sauf que les lettres que je reçois, Vernon les brûlent et je ne peux donc pas échapper à cette vie d'esclave."

" Tu es libre de cette vie, Harrison. Tu as un père qui t'aime ainsi qu'oncle Lucius, tante Narcissa et moi-même. Tu peux te rendormir, maintenant. Je veille sur toi."

" Merci, Severus. Je t'aime aussi."


	8. Chapitre 8 : Vacance d'hiver (1991)

C'était un week-end et ils étaient au manoir Peverell. Après avoir trouvé sa forme animagus grâce à une potion de son père, Harrison eu la surprise d'en avoir deux. Il avait déjà réussi la transformation en panthère depuis début novembre, qu'il avait nommé Chaos mais le plus surprenant c'était que sa deuxième forme était une créature magie. Un phoenix du Crépuscule. Son père lui a dit que c'est parce qu'il était un mage qu'il avait droit à une forme magique comme annimagus.

Harrison a du passé sa journée sans défense, seul avec ses pensées. Il avait bien sûr prévenu son père et Severus de se qu'il faisait au cas ou quelque chose tournait mal mais il ne devait pas interférer jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Harrison pouvait dire que la régénération fonctionnait. Avant de commencer sa journée brûlante, il était extrêmement osseux et malsain et maintenant, il pouvait sentir que la magie de son phoenix avait guéri sa malnutrition qui aurait encore dû avoir dix mois à guérir avec les potions.

Au lieu d'un phoenix d'apparence faible et pathétique, il avait l'air fort et fier. Harrison soupçonnait qu'il serait complètement en bonne santé et qu'il aurait une bonne quantité de muscles lorsqu'il reprendrait sa forme humaine. Il était sur le point de le découvrir, c'était l'heure.

Il revient à sa forme humaine. Harrison vu qu'il avait un corps beaucoup plus musclé, avec une zone abdominale très définie. Il avait actuellement le corps d'un triathlète, ce qui était très avantageux. Il mesurait maintenant un mètre cinquante trois, ce qui était bien, car il détestait devoir regarder Draco qui avait plus de hauteur. Harrison remis rapidement ses vêtements, attrapai sa baguette et se matérialisa dans l'ombre du bureau de son père pour lui faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Plus besoin de potion !

Sirius était à St. Mungo depuis sa libération d'Azkaban il y a trois mois. Les seuls qui lui ont rendu visite étaient Remus et le Sorcier en droit, Maître Edgar. C'était le client de l'homme qui avait demandé le procès de Sirius et peu importe combien de fois il avait supplié de rencontrer l'homme pour qu'il puisse le remercier, il avait été refusé. Maître Edgar lui a cependant promis que ses remerciements verbaux et écrits se transmettaient à chaque fois, même s'il aurait préféré les remercier en personne.

Cet inconnu avait tant fait pour lui, c'était au-delà des mots. Il avait une suite privé à l'hôpital et tous les Medi-Sorciers et Sorcières et guérisseurs qui s'occupaient de lui avaient juré de garder le secret. Même Remus a dû prêter serment de garder le secret lorsqu'il a été invité pour la première fois à visiter. Dans quelques semaines, il allait être transféré dans l'une des résidences Noir en Russie. 

Lorsque Maître Edgar lui a fait part de cette idée, il lui a été demandé de choisir vers quels résidents il souhaitait être transféré et la maison en Russie a gardé pour lui les meilleurs souvenirs. Il était vraiment impatient de déménager pour deux raisons, une qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à traiter avec Dumbledore pendant un certain temps. Remus, bénisse sa pauvre âme, lui a dit à quel point il était devenu inflexible pour toute information le concernant. Surtout ses plans concernant son filleul maintenant qu'il était libre.

Alors que son esprit se tournait à nouveau vers son filleul, son humeur prit une tournure quelque peu dépressive. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait pas pensé à Harrison parce qu'il l'avait fait. Il ne se passa pas un jour sans penser à ce qui se serait produit s'il n'avait pas cédé à sa colère et, au lieu de cela, il entra dans cette maison, prit son filleul et le réconforta. Peut-être qu'ils vivraient confortablement dans l'un des manoirs Noir en ce moment, se préparant pour Poudlard. Mais il savait que dans son état actuel, l'esprit si brisé si quelque peu en voie de guérison, qu'il était très peu utile au garçon. Pour avoir pleuré à haute voix, il ne pouvait toujours pas dormir dans l'obscurité totale car il souffrait d'hallucinations constantes. En outre, Maître Edgar a promis, sous un serment de Sorcier, qu'Harrison était en sécurité et bien soigné.

Cependant, le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une résidence Noir dans laquelle il déménageait avait déclenché une sonnerie d'avertissement dans sa tête. Seul le Seigneur de la Maison des Noir peut ouvrir l'une des résidences Noir car toutes celles qui ne sont pas utilisées par les membres de la famille ont toutes été fermées depuis la mort du dernier Seigneur. Lors de sa dernière vérification, il était l'Héritier apparent du titre malgré que sa mère ait essayé de le faire sauter de l'arbre généalogique, mais il ne doutait pas qu'après son séjour à Azkaban, la magie ne l'accepterait plus. Dans le cas où il n'y avait pas de Seigneur, les maisons peuvent être ouvertes par n'importe quel membre de la ligne directe. 

Ce qui ne laissait absolument personne, Andromeda était reniée alors elle ne faisait plus partie de la famille, Narcissa préférait le tuer elle-même, et il avait laissé Bellatrix derrière à Azkaban. Il savait qu'Harrison et Draco étaient trop jeunes pour le titre alors peut-être que c'était quelqu'un de magie qui avait choisi une ligne indirecte. Peut-être que son père avait une liaison. Il ne serait certainement pas surpris avec une femme comme Walburga Black. Qui qu'ils soient, pour l'instant, il s'en fichait, il était juste reconnaissant. Il n'était pas nécessaire de dire qu'il avait beaucoup de questions. Des questions auxquelles il espérait que quelqu'un répondrait avant de devenir complètement fou de les garder en bouteille, mais il pouvait attendre.

" Héritier Noir, je vois que tu es debout aujourd'hui." Sirius se détourna de la fenêtre d'où il regardait, ne manquant pas l'adresse mais choisit de l'ignorer pour le moment. Maître Edgar a été suivi par un Medi-Sorcier qui s'est immédiatement dirigé vers Sirius et a commencé à lire le parchemin qui le suivait pendant que Maître Edgar se déplaçait pour prendre le siège visiteur près du lit.

" Bonjour Maître Edgar." répondit Sirius en guise de salutation avant de se tourner vers le Medi-Sorcier qui lui souriait maintenant.

" Eh bien, Monsieur Noir, vous semblez vous débrouiller assez bien. Nous vous tiendrons au courant jusqu'à la mi-semaine environ la semaine prochaine pour nous assurer que ce modèle n'est pas seulement un coup de chance, alors vous serez libéré. Maître Edgar a déjà réglé votre paiement. Vous devrez prendre quelques potions pendant un certain temps pour votre masse musculaire et vos os, alors n'oubliez pas de les ramasser en chemin. "

Le Médi-Sorcier que Sirius avait appris alors que Jude souriait en agitant sa baguette, faisant une copie de le flottement d'un parchemin et le faire disparaître quelque part.

" Merci Jude." Sirius lui sourit largement, un soupçon de son ancien charme refait surface pour faire rougir la petite femme séduisante.

" Pas de problème Monsieur Noir." sourit-elle, replaçant sa baguette dans sa poche et se tournant vers la porte.

" C'est Sirius. Je te l'ai déjà dit. "

Sirius sourit à nouveau. Dans une condition différente, s'il se sentait mieux, l'homme ne partirait pas seul.

" Sirius." Jude acquiesça avec un sourire sur l'épaule avant de sortir de la porte, laissant les deux hommes seuls.

" Je vois que tu as toujours ton tristement célèbre charme." Maître Edgar traîna de la chaise, un petit sourire narquois jouant sur ses lèvres, ses yeux toujours sur la porte.

" C'est un trait de la famille Noir." répondit Sirius sans rater un battement, un sourire de loup sur son visage "avec la folie."

" Je te crois." le sourire narquois de l'homme s'élargit. Et aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé, l'humeur joviale s'est calmée alors que chacun de leurs esprits errait. Eh bien, l'esprit de Sirius errait, et Maître Edgar regarda l'esprit de Sirius errer. 

" Je sais que tu dois être fatigué de l'entendre, mais peu importe que je déteste mes parents, ils ne m'ont jamais élevé pour être ingrat. Je tiens encore une fois à vous remercier, toi et mon aide inconnu, pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi. "

Sirius était sérieux en pensant à la quantité d'or que l'inconnu devait avoir payée comme facture d'hôpital.

" Comme toujours, vos remerciements seront transmis", a reconnu Maître Edgar avec un petit signe de tête.

" C'est tout ce que je demande." le silence en ce moment bien que non parlé était du troupeau par les deux. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici aujourd'hui ?" Sirius sourit, son humeur apparemment remontée alors qu'il s'asseyait sur son lit.

" Mon client a demandé une audience avec vous-même, Héritier Noir et ton ami Monsieur Lupin lorsque tu seras libéré. Vous passerez quelques heures avec lui avant votre transfert en Russie. Il souhaite vous dire quelques choses. Garde à l'esprit que vous devez prononcer un vœu incassable sur votre magie avant qu'il ne vous dise quoi que ce soit. Il ne doit pas être dérangé. "

Sirius n'a pas besoin d'être averti deux fois, il hoche simplement la tête en signe d'acceptation. Il peut déjà déduire à quel point cet homme était dangereux, malgré tout ce qu'il était un Gryffondor, il venait d'une famille de Serpentard, il pouvait sentir le pouvoir à des milliers de kilomètres sans voir la personne et la simple pensée de l'homme puait le pouvoir. De plus, le regard sombre et soudain qui traversa les yeux habituellement gentils de Maître Edgar était révélateur. Tout ce qui peut mettre ce regard là, peut semer la peur dans le cœur de presque n'importe qui.

" Je vais le faire. Je suis sûr que Remus serait également d'accord. " 

Remus était un Serdaigle de première main et il mourait d'envie de mettre la main sur des réponses depuis un certain temps. Il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion.

" Ensuite, je serai ici pour vous chercher tous les deux la semaine prochaine, mercredi lorsque tu seras libérés. Nous irons à son adresse avec vos effets personnels et vous serez en Russie à quelques jours de Yule." poursuit Maître Edgar, vidant la tasse de thé qu'un Elfe de maison avait sauté quelques minutes auparavant. 

Quand il se leva et commença à brosser ses robes comme s'il s'apprêtait à partir, Sirius rassembla le courage de Gryffondor pour lequel il était connu et s'éclaircit la gorge.

" Je me demandais si nous pourrions voir Harrison pendant notre séjour. C'est juste que nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis qu'il était enfant et.. " il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment terminer la phrase. Il était le parrain d'Harrison, même s'il était sûr que le ministère avait nommé un autre gardien magique pendant qu'il était à Azkaban, Dumbledore - lui dit Remus - alors maintenant qu'il était libre, la tutelle devrait automatiquement revenir à lui même s'il n'était pas bon fonctionnement mental. Non pas qu'il ne fasse pas confiance à la parole de Maître Edgar parce que pour une raison inexplicable, il voulait juste voir son filleul.

" Je suis désolé Sirius.. Vous pouvez lui demander quand vous y arriverez. " Il n'y avait aucun doute sur la sincérité de ses mots, mais Sirius ne manqua pas la légère morsure de quelque chose dans sa voix.

" Bien sûr, merci." essaya-t-il de sourire mais il ne le sentait tout simplement pas. Alors, il se contenta d'acquiescer et d'accepter la tape sur l'épaule alors que le Sorcier sortait de sa suite. 

Un regard sur le tempus permanent sur le mur au-dessus de la porte, lui dit que le temps des visites était révolu et que son humeur s'assombrit encore plus lorsqu'il réalisa que Remus ne pourrait pas le faire aujourd'hui. Sans aucun doute retenu par Dumbledore, qui, selon le loup-garou, le pressait maintenant de s'introduire dans les dossiers de Saint-Mangouste pour trouver le nom de l'homme qui paie pour son séjour à l'hôpital, car les membres de l'ordre travaillant au ministère ne pouvaient pas le trouver du formulaires de demande de sentier. Dumbledore, Sirius ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait s'il revoyait un jour l'homme. 

Son cerveau avait été trop embrouillé pendant son procès pour vraiment comprendre quoi que ce soit, donc il n'avait pas enregistré la présence de l'homme dans la pièce, mais il était sur le point de guérir maintenant. Dumbledore avait été le seul à suggérer l'utilisation du charme de Fidelus, et des charmes comme ça nécessitaient quelqu'un d'assez puissant pour lancer le sort. James et Lily avaient été puissants oui, mais pas assez pour lancer un fidelus par eux-mêmes. Dommage pendant son procès, ils ne lui ont pas demandé qui avait jeté le charme pour les Potter car il aurait été plus qu'heureux de leur dire. Sans savoir que le Wizengamott le savait déjà. 

Lorsque Remus est venu lui rendre visite le lendemain, Sirius lui a parlé de sa sortie imminente et de l'invitation à passer quelques heures avec son bon Samaritain avant de passer au manoir en Russie. Le loup-garou avait été très impatient de rencontrer l'homme encore plus impatient de quitter l'Écosse. Un sourire leva le coin de ses lèvres quand Remus avait demandé s'ils pouvaient voir Harrison comme il l'avait fait et il est mort quand il a dû donner à son ami de longue date la même réponse que Maître Edgar lui avait donnée. Ils ont tous les deux rencontré le Sorcier une fois de plus avant sa date de libération, quand il a conseillé à Remus de préparer ses affaires de fusion à l'avance, prêt à les rencontrer à Saint-Mangouste le mercredi, Sirius devait être libéré.

Enfin, le jour est venu et tous les trois se sont rassemblés à la Cheminette, prêts à quitter St. Mungo's pour la dernière fois après avoir fait leurs adieux, Sirius, rentrant un morceau de papier suspect avec une adresse de cheminette d'une Médi-Sorcière rougissant dans la manche de sa robe. Avec un cri de 'Peverell Manoir' du Sorcier et des halètements jumeaux de ses compagnons, ils disparurent tous dans un éclair de flammes vertes.

" Mira, vous souhaite la bienvenue au Manoir Peverell." le petit Elfe était vêtu d'une robe et non d'une taie d'oreiller comme tous les Elfes l'étaient habituellement. Mais ce qui a surpris Sirius et Remus, c'est que la robe portait l'écusson Peverell et était très propre, pressée et si nette.

" Mira, s'il vous plaît, dirigez-nous vers votre petit maître, il nous attend." a déclaré Maître Edgar comme s'il connaissait très bien l'elfe et Sirius a supposé qu'il devrait le voir pendant qu'il travaillait pour l'homme. 

Mais un Peverell. Il était aidé par un Peverell ? Ils étaient pratiquement royaux. Famille très riche et influente, vous ne voudriez en aucun cas croiser un Peverell. Selon Maître Edgar, son bureau a reçu de nombreux hurleurs pour avoir osé faire une farce au point de ressusciter la famille de Necromence juste pour obtenir une piste pour Sirius Noir même s'il s'est avéré innocent. Peter Pettigrew était vivant et se cachait sous forme d'un rat. 

" Petit maître mange avec le maître dans la salle à manger. Le Maître vous demande de les rejoindre à votre arrivée. Maître Edgar et ses amis suivent Mira." sans attendre aucune confirmation ni réponse, le petit Elfe au regard intelligent se retourna et entra dans le Manoir. 

Remus et Sirius en profitèrent pour regarder autour d'eux alors qu'ils marchaient. Ils avaient tous deux visité le manoir Potter quand James était vivant, et Sirius avait visiblement assisté à des bals tenus dans d'autres manoirs avec sa famille, alors il s'attendait à de la grandeur, mais il n'avait aucun mot pour dire ce qu'il regardait. Le design et la décoration du Manoir jusqu'à présent étaient à la fois élégants et chaleureux. Cela montrait que quiconque vivait ici était riche, mais ils ne l'étalaient pas carrément. Il y avait des portraits et des peintures suspendus, mais aucun d'entre eux n'était jusqu'à présent des ancêtres, juste des scènes aléatoires. C'était plutôt invitant. Sirius et Remus furent tous deux retirés de leur observation de la maison par le bruit de l'Elfe de maison annonçant qu'ils étaient arrivés avant.

" Alexion, rejoins-nous, ça fait un moment." une voix grave résonna de l'intérieur de la salle à manger plutôt petite, amenant Remus et Sirius à croire qu'il s'agissait d'une salle à manger familiale. La voix envoya des frissons dans le dos de Sirius et Remus. C'était à la fois séduisant et dangereux et ils savaient que ce devait être la personne qui les avait aidés.

" Je vous ai vu la semaine dernière." a déclaré l'avocat en se promenant dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. "Joyeuse rencontre, oh beau Prince !" S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire taquin.

" Joyeuse rencontre, Alexion. "

" Prince Harrison, c'est votre héritier, Sirius Noir et ami Remus Lupin. Héritier Noir, Monsieur Lupin, Heritier Harrison Peverell et son père Seigneur Marvolo Peverell. Mon seigneur est la personne qui a embauché et m'a chargé de votre dossier à la demande d'Harrison. "

Maître Edgar a fait la présentation lorsque tout le monde était assis. Sirius voulait se lever et remercier immédiatement l'homme et le garçon. Mettre à genoux, pleurer et montrer sa gratitude de toutes les manières possibles, puis supplier rapidement de voir son filleul avant de partir en Russie. Peut-être l'emmener avec eux pendant un petit moment.

" Vont-ils rester avec nous aujourd'hui, fils ?" demanda Marvolo à son fils. Même si manifestement il ne les voulait pas là. Ses yeux se fixèrent immédiatement sur ceux de son père à la question et les deux Gryffondors fut de nouveau surpris de voir à quel point ils étaient doux malgré leur couleur avada qu'ils avaient beaucoup vu durant la guerre. 

" Non, juste le temps que je leur parle et ils s'en irons papa. Tu sais très bien que parrain vient et se serait gênant." 

Sirius et Remus fronça les sourcils tandis que Maître Edgar essayait d'étouffer un petit rire. Ayant fini de manger leur dessert, Harrison les invita à s'assoirent. 

" Aller oust papa, je te montrerais la mémoire plus tard pour ton amusement. "

Sirius et Remus se hérissèrent à nouveau à l'idée qu'ils se moquaient mais là où Remus savait se taire, Sirius en avait assez.

" Hé, ce n'est pas parce que tu nous aides que tu vas rire à nos dépens!" cria Sirius en se levant et en renvoyant sa chaise. " En fait, je suis venu ici pour vous remercier en personne, mais à la place, vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un.."

" Avant de terminer cette phrase et de vous attirer des ennuis dont vous ne pouvez pas sortir, je vous suggère de vous taire et de vous rasseoir. Je ne vous permet pas d'insulter mon fils qui vous a sauver. Et si je ne me trompe pas les Maraudeurs ont eu beaucoup d'amusement au dépend des autres ! " 

" Maintenant, pourquoi ne pas nous mettre au travail ?" demanda Harrison faisant signe à son père de quitter la pièce. 

Sirius déglutit au ton qui ne laissa aucune place aux arguments alors qu'il reprenait sa place. 

" Le vœu incassable. Alexion en témoignera. J'ai rédigé les paroles du vœu." Alors qu'il finissait de parler, il tendit à Sirius deux morceaux de papier desséché portant des mots similaires, dont un qu'il remit automatiquement à son ami silencieux. 

Ils avalèrent tous les deux de façon audible en lisant le vœu bien formulé qui ne leur laisserait rien d'autre que des enveloppes sans âme s'ils tentaient même d'utiliser tout ce qu'ils apprenaient sur Seigneur Peverell et son fils pour leur faire du mal de toute façon ou même parler à personne sans son express autorisation. Sirius avait un demi-esprit pour lui poser des questions sur le libellé, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait aucune réponse et serait probablement retourné en Russie avec une partie de sa mémoire manquante, s'il refusait. Alors, avec un tremblement visible, il a retiré sa baguette (récemment achetée, gracieuseté de Peverell invitant Olivander à St. Mungo's) et a commencé à parler.

Quand ils furent tous les deux terminés, ce fut au tour d'Harrison Peverell de sortir sa baguette et de se tourner vers l'homme de droit. 

" Alexion Edgar, témoignez-vous du serment de ce vœu ?"

" J'entends par témoignage de ce vœu. Qu'il en soit ainsi. " répondit-il en tirant sa propre baguette.

" Qu'il en soit ainsi." répondit Harrison Peverell et ils sentirent tous la magie du vœu se mettre en place autour d'eux. 

Pour Sirius et Remus, c'était comme un vice, il reposait à la surface de leur peau, un rappel constant de leur promesse. 

" Vous continuez, Alexion ?" 

" Ah, oui, bien sûr, j'ai apporté les documents que vous avez demandés." Maître Edgar a sorti une mallette qu'il a sortie de sa poche en parlant. 

" Le document qu'Alexion va bientôt vous remettre est celui qui vous identifiera comme mon Héritier du domaine Noir malgré votre séjour à Azkaban. Je dois vous dire maintenant, j'ai eu l'occasion de vous faire sortir avant le délai requis pour que vous preniez le relais car Seigneur Noir a été respecté d'environ un mois, mais j'ai choisi d'attendre que ce soit fini. Savez-vous pourquoi ? "

Le sang de Sirius bouillit alors qu'un regard vindicatif pénétra dans l'œil du gamin et sans la main de Remus sur son bras, il aurait volé hors de son siège et aurait frappé l'Héritier Peverell dans l'intestin. 

" C'est parce que je ne vous vois pas comme quelqu'un qui respecterait le titre et ce qu'il représente dans la société. Vous êtes un imbécile hardi, enfantin, immature et un tyran. Vous ne pensez pas aux conséquences de vos actions et en tant que Seigneur Noir, la conséquence de cette action serait encore plus profonde. "

Les mots étaient comme un coup de poing dans l'intestin et il était surpris de ne pas être étendu sur le sol à cause de la force et du venin qui s'y trouvaient. 

" Cependant, en tant que Seigneur Noir, je suis en mesure d'apporter des modifications à la charte de la maison. J'ai réintégré Andromède à la famille, mais étant une femme.. Je n'ai personne d'autre en tête pour passer la Chambre et plus que suffisamment de temps pour vous transformer en le genre d'homme qui mérite le titre de Seigneur Noir. Vous signerez le document et deviendrez officiellement mon Héritier." le garçon hocha la tête comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une discussion approfondie.

" Et si je ne veux pas être ton héritier ? Tu n'es qu'un enfant !" demanda Sirius. Il avait toujours détesté sa famille. Ils ne l'ont jamais traité correctement. Comme d'autres familles ont traité leur fils. Comme Charlus et Dorea Potter ont traité James. Le seul dans cette maison qui ait traité avec un semblant d'amour était Regulus et sa mère et son père l'avaient impliqué avec Voldemort puis tué.

" Si vous ne voulez vraiment pas devenir Héritier Noir, alors vous serez toujours ma pupille car vous êtes un Noir et je suis Seigneur Noir malgré mon jeune âge. Je devrais me référer à la tapisserie pour un autre Héritier éligible. Le fils de Narcissa, Draco, serait le prochain dans la file, si je ne m'abuse. " 

Sirius frissonna à l'idée d'un enfant élevé par sa cousine Narcissa prenant le rôle de Seigneur Noir.

" Je n'accepte pas d'être votre Héritier. Comment êtes-vous devenu Seigneur Noir ? Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un Peverell dans l'arbre généalogique avant. " Sa curiosité ayant gagné, il décida de poser la question qui le dérangeait.

Harrison s'arrêta et le fixa avec un regard comme s'il évaluait à quel point il était digne d'une réponse avant de parler.

" Très bien. Alexion rendra les documents à Gringotts et ils ne seront pas offerts une deuxième fois. Je n'ai pas le temps pour les idiots irréfléchis. " Remus soupira à la grande erreur qu'il savait que son ami venait de faire et à un test qu'il savait qu'ils avaient en quelque sorte échoué. " Mais enfin une question intelligente alors je vais y répondre. Je suis en réalité Seigneur Potter-Black-Gauts-Gryffondor-Serpentard, Héritier Peverell. Et vous venez de refuser de faire partie de ma famille, Parrain."

" C-chiot.. C'était un test ?"

" S'il te-"

" Ne pensez même pas à me supplier. En tant qu'Héritier Noir, il aurait eu accès à certains cercles, au courant de choses qui ne sont pas de simples pupilles, vous auriez pu m'offrir plus de protection. Mais vous vous couperiez le nez pour contrarier votre visage. Les Noir sont un groupe plutôt fou, oui, mais il semble que la folie ne vous ait pas échappé, se soit simplement manifestée sous une forme différente. " Il n'y avait pas à confondre le dégoût dans la voix d'Harrison et c'était comme un couteau contre sa poitrine. Pour les deux. 

" Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire pour rectifier la situation ?" 

" Vous Monsieur Lupin, vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Cependant, d'après mes informations, vous n'êtes pas mon parrain et avant aujourd'hui vous n'avez jamais chercher à me contacter.. Donc pourquoi je vous voudrais dans ma vie maintenant alors que vous aviez 11 ans pour vous faire connaitre ?" 

Donc, à cause de Sirius, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir Harrison dans leur vie maintenant qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Comment il aurait aimé ne pas avoir écouté Dumbledore pendant toutes ces années et juste se rendre chez les Dursley pour voir comment il allait. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'un charme, entre autres, repousse loup-garous était en place sur la maison, qu'ils étaient là pour repousser les loups-garous à cause de Greyback et de sa meute qui avait combattu avec Voldemort pendant la guerre.

" Mira." murmura Harrison sans attendre de réponse du Loup-garou. 

" Maître appelle Mira."

" Mira, veille à raccompagner ses messieurs à la cheminé, s'il te plaît. "

Alors qu'il sortait du bureau de son père pour retourner dans sa chambre, Harrison réfléchissait devant sa fenêtre quand le parchemin de son dieu-frère vibra sur son bureau.

" Salut Harrison,

Comment va tes vacances jusqu'ici ? Mon Gran a essayé de me trouver des tuteurs pour les charmes et la transfiguration.

Elle a dit que tu es les bienvenus quand tu le souhaites, aussi longtemps que tu le souhaites. Je pense qu'elle est fière du fait que je sois ton ami, pour être honnête.

Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse réellement croire que j'ai trois vrais amis, elle a toujours pensé que j'étais 'un peu mou'.

Mais elle a été plus gentille cet hiver. Alors viens vite ! Et rappelles-toi, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, écrie.

Neville."

" Salut Neville,

Je suis content que ton hiver se passe bien. La mien a été intéressant. Je te promets de t'en parler en personne si c'est bon pour toi le lendemain de Yule ?

Cool pour toi d'avoir des cours privé.

Et suis tes propres conseils. Je suis toujours là si tu veux parler.

Harrison."

Le soir même, alors qu'Harrison finissait son devoir d'arithmencie, il sentie les protection accueillir un Sorcier dans le Manoir. Pensent que c'était son oncle qui devait discuter avec son père pour le Wizengamot, il fut donc surpris quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sur son parrain.

" Severus ?" la porte s'ouvrit plus largement."Entres. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?" Severus franchit la porte et, sans rien dire, attira Harrison dans le premier câlin qu'il avait donné à quiconque depuis plus d'une décennie.

Harrison se raidit de surprise au contact soudain. Une fois qu'il a réalisé qu'il ne se passait rien de mal, il s'est lentement détendu et s'est recroquevillé dans les bras de l'homme, les yeux fermés. Cela faisait du bien de simplement être tenu, d'avoir la confirmation silencieuse que tout irait bien comme avec son père. Une main le tenait autour de son dos, le tenant tout près et l'autre était à l'arrière de sa tête qui reposait actuellement sur son épaule.

" Merci Harrison. Pour m'avoir permis de corriger mes erreurs. Je ne peux pas simplement intervenir en tant que parrain que tu n'as jamais eu jusqu'à maintenant, mais je te suis reconnaissant de me donner l'opportunité d'être là pour te soutenir et t'aider de la manière dont tu as besoin. Tout ce que tu souhaites savoir, je ferai de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes tes questions. Et je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur en émotions, mais saches que tu peux te confier à moi. Marvolo et moi avons tous deux eu une enfance difficile, et même si la mienne n'était pas aussi mauvaise que la tienne ou la sienne, je serai toujours là pour écouter et pour faire preuve d'empathie. "

Severus s'éloigna, semblant mémoriser le visage d'Harrison. Il vit une larme chaude couler sur la joue du préadolescent alors qu'il réalisait qu'il avait un parrain près à être là pour lui.

" Papa t'as parler de la visite du reste des Maraudeurs, hein ?"

" Exact. Je veux que tu sache que jamais je ne t'abandonnerais comme Noir et Lupin l'on fait. Je t'aime gamin."

" Je t'aime aussi, Severus."

Quelques jours plus tard, Harrison s'est réveillé tôt le samedi matin presque débordant d'énergie. Ce soir, c'était le début des célébrations de Yule et c'était la première fois qu'il fêtait cette célébration. La veille après les cours de duel, son père lui avait dit qu'ils passeraient la matinée ici au Manoir Peverell, puis le reste de la journée et de la soirée au Manoir Malfoy.

Leur après-midi allait être consacré à l'échange de cadeaux avec leur famille et leurs amis, et leur soirée allait être consacrée à assister au bal annuel de Yule des Malfoy. Ce serait la première fois que son père apparaît devant ses Chevaliers depuis qu'il a perdu son corps.

À l'origine, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait prévu de se révéler à quelques-uns de ses Chevaliers vers la fin de la pause de Yule, mais a plutôt décidé de se révéler à tous ses Chevaliers ce soir.

Harrison lui avait demandé s'il était sage de se révéler si tôt, et son père lui avait expliqué qu'il était important de le faire dès que possible. En se montrant au bal ce soir, il prouverait à tous ses Chevaliers qu'il était bien vivant et aussi fort que jamais. Se présenter à ses eux lors d'une célébration joyeuse soulagerait également les esprits de ses Chevaliers de Walpurgis et allumerait la passion qu'ils avaient tous ressentie pour la cause. Marvolo espérait, selon la récupération de ses soldats à Azkaban, informer ses Chevaliers de Walpurgis de certains de ses plans le plus tôt possible, cela leur donnerait le temps de s'organiser et de préparer la monter au pouvoir.

Harrison avait eu peur que l'une des personnes présentes au Bal signale le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Dumbledore et ses membres de son Ordre de poulet. Cependant, son père lui avait assuré que ceux qui assistaient à cette soirée, avaient été contraints de signer un contrat de confidentialité lorsqu'ils avaient accepté l'invitation au bal. La punition pour avoir rompu le contrat était la mort immédiate, sans exception, ce qui avait considérablement atténué ses craintes. Ils voulaient garder leurs préparatifs et leurs mouvements secrets de la Lumière, afin que le moment venu, les Chevaliers de Walpurgis auraient l'avantage.

La lumière du petit matin se reflétait sur les arbres couverts de givre, ce qui rendait l'ancienne forêt plus mystérieuse que d'habitude. Harrison s'était facilement adapté à la vie au Manoir Peverell depuis le premier jour de leur emménagement. Son père devait généralement passer au moins quelques heures par jour à écrire des lettres et à aider Barty Croupton junior dans les préparatifs d'Azkaban. Cependant, il a passé tout son temps libre disponible avec Harrison.

Harrison sourit joyeusement en pensant au temps qu'il avait passé en duel, à pratiquer ses capacités élémentaires et à lire au cours des derniers jours. Il n'avait jamais imaginé cette vie pour lui-même. Maintenant qu'il était ici, vivant dans le Manoir qui était sa vraie maison, il se sentait heureux d'une manière qu'il n'avait pas imaginée possible.

Harrison regarda par la fenêtre pendant plusieurs minutes, plongé dans ses pensées, avant de secouer la tête et de se diriger vers sa garde-robe pour s'habiller pour la journée. Il décida de porter un pantalon noir et une simple robe extérieure bleu royal, à col haut comme il préférait toujours, avec un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et ses bottes en peau de dragon habituelles. Une fois Harrison correctement habillé, il commença la longue marche vers la salle de petit-déjeuner sur le côté Est du Manoir.

La pièce était beaucoup plus petite que les autres salles à manger, ne pouvant accueillir plus de six personnes à la fois. Le mur de la salle du petit-déjeuner face à l'extérieur du Manoir a été charmé pour être complètement transparent, offrant une excellente vue sur le lever du soleil et les jardins chaque matin. Il sourit en voyant son père déjà assis que la table buvait son café et lisait le prophète quotidien.

Harrison s'est assis en face de lui avec grâce.

" Bonjour papa, heureux Yule. "

Marvolo lui fit un léger sourire.

" Bonjour mon petit Prince, joyeux Yule à toi aussi."

Le petit déjeuner apparut devant eux tous les deux une fois qu'il s'était assis, et ils mangèrent en silence avec contentement, appréciant la compagnie l'un de l'autre. Après un long moment, leurs assiettes ont été retirées de la table.

Marvolo voulait qu'Harrison soit heureux, en bonne santé et surtout qu'il sache qu'il était aimé.

" Alors, pourquoi ne pas te montrer comment Yule est vraiment célébré ?"

Harrison sourit. 

" S'il te plait."

" Donc la veille à midi nous avons allumés trois bougies sur la bûche de Yule. Le véritable rituel de Yule est simple: ce midi, après que les bougies ont brûlé pendant exactement 24 heures, nous ajoutons tous simplement une goutte de sang aux flammes et demandons à Magic de nous bénir et de nous restaurer, pour nous permettre de renaître plus fort dans l'année à venir. Ensuite, les bougies sont laissées à brûler et nous avons la fête traditionnelle de Yule. Aujourd'hui, il s'agit de famille et de passer du temps ensemble. Il s'agit de se souvenir de ceux qui nous ont précédés et de les célébrer ainsi que nos traditions. Maintenant, normalement, nous nous asseyions ensemble et partagions des histoires. 

Comme tu es jeune, je vais te raconter mes voyages..

J'ai passé près de vingt ans à parcourir le monde après avoir quitté Poudlard. Quand j'étais jeune, je savais que j'avais le pouvoir nécessaire pour devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Cependant, je n'avais pas les connaissances et les compétences dont j'avais besoin pour réussir ma mission. Tu ne peux pas apprendre beaucoup de choses que dans la section restreinte de Poudlard et les visites de la ruelle à renversement. J'ai commencé mes voyages en 1946, après avoir passé quelques années à travailler chez Borgin and Burkes. De 1946 à 1948, je ne me suis pas aventuré loin de la Grande-Bretagne. J'ai voyagé dans des endroits comme la France, l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Allemagne, l'Autriche et la Pologne. J'ai passé ce temps à apprendre les Arts Sombres obscurs sur lesquels je pouvais mettre la main. Cependant, je n'ai pas trouvé grand-chose pendant cette période. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de 1948 que les choses ont commencé à devenir… intéressantes, je suppose que vous pourriez dire. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai voyagé en Roumanie pour la première fois et que je suis tombé sur le Seigneur Vampire. Il allait me tuer et boire mon sang pour un repas, mais ensuite il a senti ma magie. Il a dit que j'étais un Seigneur des Ténèbres en devenir, et il pouvait sentir que je ferais de bonnes choses pour les Ténèbres un jour. »

Son père s'arrêta un instant et regarda au loin comme s'il revivait le souvenir. Harrison écoutait son histoire avec une grande attention. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup de détails sur le passé de son père, à part sa vie à l'orphelinat. 

" Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai réussi à convaincre Seigneur Acciai de m'enseigner la magie noire. Il m'a ramené avec lui à la Citadelle de Vulcain en Roumanie où j'ai étudié jusqu'en 1950, apprenant tout ce que je pouvais sur les vrais Vampires nés et la magie noire. Le Seigneur Vampire m'a vraiment aidé à devenir un maître duel. Tu pourrais dire que le Seigneur Vampire et moi partageons maintenant une amitié. Il est aujourd'hui l'un de mes plus proches alliés. »

La mâchoire d'Harrison avait chuté à ce point.

" Attends.. tu vivais avec les Vampires et le Seigneur Vampire était fondamentalement ton mentor?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?! "

Marvolo gloussa.

" Oui, il l'a été, et je ne te l'ai pas dit parce que cela ne s'est jamais produit auparavant."

" Comment c'était ?"

" C'était.. sensationnel, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. La Citadelle Vulcain est très belle, et il y avait toujours tant à apprendre. J'aurais pu y passer 50 ans de plus et ne jamais avoir tout appris. Je ne suis partie que parce que j'avais hâte de continuer mon voyage et de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres. "

Harrison secoua juste la tête avec étonnement. Son père avait tellement vécu dans sa vie qu'Harrison avait presque l'impression d'être en retard dans ses études. Il en savait si peu par rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Où as-tu voyagé après la Roumanie papa ?"

" De 1950 à 1952, j'ai vécu en Italie et en Grèce. Les Sorcières et Sorciers grecs et romains antiques étaient très avancés dans leurs études de toutes les branches de la magie, en particulier la protection. À la fin de 1952, j'étais devenu maître de paroisse. J'ai ensuite passé un an en Egypte à maîtriser la magie rituelle dans la communauté magique souterraine. De 1953 à 1955, j'ai voyagé au Moyen-Orient, maîtrisant la magie noire. Hmmmm… voyons voir.. Après cela, j'ai passé un an en Inde à pratiquer la nécromancie.."

Harrison fronça alors les sourcils.

" Papa, je pensais que pour devenir nécromancien, il fallait renoncer à toute interaction avec les autres ? Mais.. tu as une famille maintenant.."

Marvolo hocha la tête.

" Oui c'est vrai. Les vrais maîtres de la nécromancie n'interagissent pas avec les autres, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à maîtriser la nécromancie. Devenir maître aurait signifié que je ne pouvais pas parler à une autre personne, toucher une autre personne ou même être près d'une autre personne. Je n'aurais pas pu devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres si j'avais maîtrisé la nécromancie, c'est pourquoi je ne suis allé jusqu'à apprendre à créer des inferis pour une armée que si nécessaire. "

Harrison hocha la tête de compréhension et écouta son père continuer son histoire.

" Après avoir vécu en Inde, j'ai voyagé dans les montagnes de l'Himalaya au Népal et j'ai passé une année seule à méditer et à perfectionner ma magie sans baguette et mes capacités élémentaires. Vers la fin de mon séjour là-bas, j'ai même gravi le mont Everest, juste pour dire que je l'ai fait, je suppose. Cela m'a pris plus d'un mois pour le faire, et j'ai dû utiliser un porte-tête à bulles pour l'oxygène lorsque l'air devenait trop mince. Après avoir atteint le sommet, j'ai sauté et utilisé mes capacités élémentaires pour redescendre au pied de la montagne. C'était.. une expérience exaltante. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait un regard d'excitation dans les yeux, et Harrison ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux. Il doutait qu'il aurait la moitié de la liberté de voyager comme son père. Marvolo allait bientôt devenir le leader du pays, et Harrison était destiné à l'aider à gouverner.

Comme s'il sentait ses pensées, son père lui sourit.

" Mon petit Prince, si jamais tu voulais voyager comme moi, bien sûr tu serais autorisé à le faire. Ce serait une excellente expérience d'apprentissage pour toi. Nous sommes immortels et nous avons une éternité à gouverner. Tu as tout le temps du monde pour faire tout ce que tu veux. En fait.. aimerais-tu voir le souvenir de l'Everest ?"

Harrison sourit et acquiesça rapidement. Son père a dirigé sa main vers la porte de un placard dans son bureau.

" Accio Pensine."

Un instant plus tard, un bassin circulaire était au-dessus de la petite table. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le déplaça au centre du lit d'Harrison et posa le bout de sa baguette sur son temple. Le jeune Prince regarda son père retirer un souvenir de son esprit et le placer dans la pensine. L'homme fit signe à Harrison de voir le souvenir, alors il plongea lentement sa tête dans le liquide argenté.

Soudain, le bureau a disparu et a été remplacée par un paysage blanc et enneigé. Harrison se retourna lentement et profita de la vue magnifique devant lui. Les montagnes l'entouraient dans toutes les directions, atteignant bien au-dessus des nuages, brillant au soleil. Les nuages eux-mêmes l'empêchaient de voir le sol, rendant l'endroit isolé et paisible. C'était comme être dans un monde complètement différent. Harrison n'avait jamais rien vu de plus beau que cela, et il doutait qu'il verrait jamais quelque chose de plus beau dans sa vie.

Il se tourna rapidement vers sa droite quand il entendit le riche rire de son père. Il sourit quand il vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ayant le même âge qu'actuellement, s'agenouilla dans la neige, portant des vêtements d'hiver noirs et épais, avec une breloque tête de bulle placée juste au-dessus de sa bouche. Son père avait une lueur de triomphe et de crainte dans ses yeux alors qu'il regardait la scène devant lui.

Harrison regarda son père se lever de sa position à genoux et se rapprocher du bord du sommet de la montagne. Marvolo passa encore dix minutes à observer les montagnes et le paysage d'hiver qui l'entouraient, avant de fermer les yeux, de prendre une profonde inspiration et de sursauter.

Le Prince du Crépuscule haleta tandis que sa propre image commença à suivre la mémoire du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il regarda avec admiration son père atterrir sur une plaque de glace, en forme presque de snowboard Moldu et glisser sur une courte distance en bas de la montagne. Après une trentaine de secondes, l'homme s'est approché d'une falaise, mais il n'a fait aucun mouvement pour s'arrêter. Au lieu de cela, il se pencha un peu et se pencha en avant pour se forcer à aller plus vite. Les yeux d'Harrison s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait son père glisser hors de la falaise et commencer à tourner vers le bas, tombant librement dans l'air. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne semblait pas du tout inquiet pour sa situation, et il riait en continuant de tomber. Harrison n'avait jamais vu l'homme aussi insouciant et jeune auparavant, et c'était vraiment fascinant à regarder.

Il commença à s'inquiéter légèrement à mesure que son père se rapprochait et se rapprochait de la montagne à chaque seconde qui passait. Juste au moment où il pensait avec certitude que le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait frapper le flanc de la montagne, un gigantesque toboggan de glace s'est envolé. C'était vraiment impressionnant, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire joyeusement alors que son père touchait le toboggan dans les airs, et il s'est progressivement courbé avec la montagne, facilitant sa chute.

Juste au moment où Marvolo atteignait le bas du toboggan, il se leva alors qu'il continuait de bouger et créa une autre couche de glace sous ses pieds. Harrison regarda son père se pencher nonchalamment vers la gauche et la droite, évitant les rochers et les blocs de glace pendant qu'il dévalait l'Everest.

Après un moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'approcha d'un glacier accidenté avec de nombreuses fissures et crevasses, et Vasilis se demanda comment il prévoyait de le traverser avec l'ardoise de glace sur laquelle il se tenait.

Bien sûr, son père n'était pas du genre à décevoir quand il s'agissait de spectacles de magie impressionnants, et Harrison a ri avec enthousiasme lorsque Marvolo a créé sa propre avalanche. 

L'avalanche a agi comme une vague, créant une surface sur laquelle son père pouvait toujours voyager facilement, et il l'a utilisée pour parcourir le reste du chemin en descendant la montagne. Le souvenir s'est terminé avec son père atteignant la base de l'Everest, avant de s'effondrer dans la neige avec un sourire sur son visage. 

Harrison haleta à nouveau alors qu'il était sorti de la mémoire, et encore une fois dans le bureau du Manoir Peverell. Il se tourna automatiquement vers son père souriant.

" C'était génial ! Veux-tu m'en dire plus sur tes voyages papa ?

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête.

" Très bien. Après mon séjour au Népal, j'ai voyagé en Asie. Plus précisément la Chine, la Birmanie, le Vietnam et le Japon. Je suis resté en Asie de 1957 à 1959, pratiquant les arts martiaux et d'autres techniques de combat. C'est là que j'ai appris le lancer de couteau pour la première fois, c'est pourquoi je t'ais donné un ensemble de couteaux pour Yule. J'ai trouvé que c'était une compétence utile dans le passé. »

Harrison acquiesça de compréhension et écouta avec animation pendant que son père continuait de parler.

" Maintenant.. pendant mon séjour en Asie, j'ai entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles une ancienne tribu vivait profondément dans les forêts sibériennes. Il y avait des rumeurs selon lesquelles les membres de la tribu étaient tous des experts des arts sombres et pratiquaient la magie inconnue du reste du monde. Mais les rumeurs ont également dit que l'on ne trouverait jamais la tribu à moins de vouloir être retrouvée. Les histoires m'ont rendu curieux, donc une fois que j'ai terminé ma formation au Japon, j'ai décidé d'aller les chercher. J'ai parcouru la forêt pendant près de cinq semaines avant qu'ils ne décident de se révéler à moi. Ils ne parlaient pas, ce qui était très étrange. Ils ne pratiquaient même pas la langue des signes, ce qui rendait la communication extrêmement difficile. Ils m'ont appris la magie noire en me laissant entrer dans leur esprit et en voyant leurs souvenirs avec Legilimency. J'ai appris plus sur les arts sombres en un an en Sibérie que je ne l'ai fait à aucun moment de mes voyages. J'ai quitté la Sibérie vers la fin de 1960, et je suis parti en tant que maître des arts sombres. À ce moment-là, j'en savais probablement assez pour réussir en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir terminé mon voyage..

Ma prochaine destination était l'Amérique. La tribu sibérienne m'avait parlé de certains de leurs ancêtres qui avaient déménagé en Amérique il y a plusieurs milliers d'années. Ils m'ont informé à travers leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs que leurs ancêtres vivaient maintenant les montagnes en Amérique, c'est donc là que je suis allé. J'ai décidé que les Rocheuses étaient le choix le plus évident pour la réinstallation, et j'ai passé deux semaines à chercher la tribu dans les régions les plus reculées des montagnes. Il n'a pas fallu presque autant de temps pour que cette tribu se révèle à moi, car ils sentaient que j'avais vécu avec leurs proches en Sibérie, et ils me faisaient confiance. Ils m'ont accueilli tout comme la tribu sibérienne, et j'ai vite appris qu'au lieu d'être des experts des arts sombres, ils étaient des experts dans tous les domaines de la transfiguration, en particulier la transfiguration animale. Encore une fois, ils m'ont appris tout ce qu'ils savaient à travers leurs pensées et leurs souvenirs, puisqu'ils ne parlaient pas. J'ai vécu avec eux de 1961 à 1963, maîtrisant la transfiguration. J'ai même appris à devenir animagus pendant mon séjour là-bas. "

La mâchoire d'Harrison tomba. Comment n'avait-il jamais rien su de cela sur son père auparavant ? Surtout après sa propre transformation..

" Quelle est ta forme animagus papa ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit et se leva alors du lit. Il se déplaça pour se tenir au centre du bureau et s'agenouilla sur le sol avant de prendre sa forme.

Harrison haleta lorsque son père se changea en un magnifique lion noir aux yeux cramoisis. Il rit tandis que l'énorme lion sautait sur lui. Son père plaça ses grandes pattes sur ses genoux et posa sa tête entre eux confortablement. Il sourit en passant ses doigts dans la crinière noire du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son père lui a alors léché la main, alors il a ri et a dit.

" Le lion est un animagus cool, mais vraiment papa ? Ils symbolisent Gryffondor ? "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres grogna d'avertissement, mais cela ne fit que faire rire Harrison plus fort.

" Je suppose que cela convient. Les futurs dirigeants de la Grande-Bretagne sont des lions, et les lions représentent la royauté. "

Il gratta alors l'oreille de son père et sourit alors que le lion roulait sur le côté.

Harrison se détendit dans un silence confortable avec son père pendant un long moment, appréciant le fait qu'il passait du temps avec lui. Son père n'avait pas quitté son camp depuis très longtemps depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés du Manoir Malfoy quelques jours plus tôt. C'était presque comme s'ils avaient peur qu'il disparaisse à tout moment. Harrison ne se souciait pas de sa protection, en fait, il l'appréciait. Après tout ce qui s'était passé avec les Dursley, Dumbledore… il aimait se sentir en sécurité avec lui. Il savait que son père irait au bout du monde pour lui, et il ferait de même pour lui.

Harrison se déplaça pour se blottir entre les deux pattes du lions et soupira de contentement en fermant les yeux.

Harrison fut impressionné quand il sentit sa magie se joindre à celle de Marvolo. Leurs noyaux semblaient s'étendre et se rajeunir alors que les flammes scintillaient. C'était comme si sa magie était vivante alors qu'elle dansait dans la pièce. Finalement, l'expérience hors du corps se termina et Harrison sentit sa magie lui revenir et s'installer, le laissant bourdonné et son sens accru.

" Wow." murmura-t-il doucement.

Entendant un léger rire, Harrison leva les yeux et vit son père et non le lion, assis sur une chaise avec un air béat sur le visage.

" J'ai oublié à quel point un rituel Yule pouvait être puissant." a expliqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Harrison acquiesça, puis pris nerveusement quelque chose dans sa poche.   
  
" Papa ? J'ai.. un cadeau pour toi, enfin deux cadeaux en fait.. Je suis désolé si tu ne les aimes pas." 

Il plaça deux boîtes rétrécies sur la table et utilisa sa magie sans baguette pour les ramener à leur taille normale. Marvolo lui fit un petit sourire en disant. 

" Vous n'aviez pas à m'acheter quoi que ce soit mon fils, cependant, je suis sûr que je chérirai quoi que ce soit."

Harrison hocha la tête et regarda son père ouvrir la plus petite des deux boîtes.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire narquois quand il sortit le très cher étui de baguette sur mesure. Harrison avait remarqué que l'étui à baguette de son père avait l'air légèrement usé après des années d'utilisation, il lui en avait donc commandé un nouveau auprès du fabricant de baguettes dans l'allée de Knockturn en utilisant sa familière. Cet étui était en cuir blanc, comme l'étui de baguette du Seigneur des Ténèbres précédent, sauf que celui-ci a été cousu joliment dans le cuir de haute qualité avec du fil noir, un serpent enrouler autour d'une baguette. Son père remonta la manche droite de sa robe grise et enleva le bouton de manchette argenté de sa chemise blanche afin qu'il puisse remplacer son ancien étui par le nouveau. Une fois l'étui solidement attaché à son avant-bras, il plaça sa baguette à l'intérieur et la regarda avec approbation. 

" C'est un excellent cadeau Harrison. Je cherchais à m'acheter un nouvel étui bientôt, c'est donc un cadeau parfait. Il est magnifiquement conçu. Je te remercie."

Harrison fit un grand sourire à son père et le regarda prendre la deuxième boîte.

Marvolo sortit le miroir argenté et émeraude de la boîte et demanda avec un sourire narquois. 

" Essayes-tu de me dire que je dois faire plus attention à mon apparence ?"

Harrison rit et secoua la tête. 

" Non papa. C'est un miroir à double sens afin que nous puissions nous parler lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Ils seront plus sûrs à utiliser qu'à écrire des lettres. Je porte le mien avec moi en tout temps au cas où tu aurais besoin de parler avec moi. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de dire mon nom complet, et mon miroir se réchauffera pour me faire savoir que tu appelles. Ton miroir fera de même si je t'appelle. "

Son père lui a fait un sourire affectueux. 

" Merci mon fils, mais ça a dû te coûter une fortune ?"

Harrison gloussa. 

" Tu as raison, ils étaient chers. Cependant, tu es ma famille maintenant. Rien est trop cher pour toi. "

" Merci Harrison, vraiment. Maintenant viens, j'ai aussi deux cadeaux pour toi dans mon bureau." 

Il contenait à peine son excitation alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la tour Nord. Le seul cadeau qu'il avait reçu de son père était le pendentif de protection qu'il portait actuellement autour de son cou. Il était secrètement impatient d'avoir plus d'articles pour lui rappeler que son père l'aime. Après avoir gravi les nombreuses marches du bureau du Seigneur Peverell, ils entrèrent ensemble et s'assirent devant la cheminée. Son père lui a fait léviter deux boîtes emballées derrière son bureau et a remis une petite boîte à Harrison.

Il sourit à Marvolo et ouvrit la boîte.

Sur une fine chaîne en or, se trouvait un petit flacon rempli de liquide d'or. Les yeux d'Harrison s'écarquillèrent légèrement. 

" Je veux que tu gardes cela avec toi en tout temps pour te protéger. Il guérira toute blessure, quelle que soit sa gravité. Cela pourrait te sauver la vie un jour, alors tu dois me promettre que tu l'emporteras toujours avec toi. Si tu l'utilises, je le rechargerai pour toi. "

Harrison hocha la tête et plaça la chaîne autour de son cou avec le pendentif. 

" Je promets de toujours l'emporter avec moi. Je te remercie."

Marvolo acquiesça et lui tendit le prochain cadeau, qui était beaucoup plus lourd que le dernier, et était enveloppé dans du papier noir. Harrison plaça le cadeau sur ses genoux et retira le papier tout en le faisant disparaître sa baguette. Sous le papier d'emballage se trouvait un boîtier en argent au design complexe, incrusté de nombreuses émeraudes, diamants et pierres d'onyx. Cela a dû coûter une petite fortune à acheter. 

" Ouvrez-le."

Harrison hocha la tête et souleva le loquet d'argent. Il sourit largement en voyant ce que contenait l'étui à bijoux.

Enveloppés de velours argenté, se trouvaient sept couteaux de lancer noirs tranchants comme des rasoirs. Chacune des poignées était enveloppée de cuir blanc et avait une seule pierre d'onyx incrustée dans la poignée de la lame. C'étaient évidemment des couteaux très mortels, destinés à tués.

Harrison a regardé son père sortir l'un des couteaux de l'étui et a expliqué. 

" Ces couteaux sont parfaitement équilibrés et charmés de différentes manières. Le premier charme garantit que les couteaux ne seront jamais endommagés ou émoussés. De plus, sous les couteaux à l'intérieur de l'étui se trouve un étui, les couteaux sont ravis d'y retourner après les avoir jetés. "

Harrison sourit largement. 

" Merci papa ! C'est génial, tu vas m'apprendre?" 

Marvolo gloussa en répondant. 

" Bien sûr, je vais t'apprendre. Il est avantageux pour tous les membres des familles noires de maîtriser plusieurs formes de combats. Tu dois pouvoir te protéger dans toutes les situations." 

Harrison hocha la tête. 

" Oui Papa, et merci encore."

" Tu es les bienvenus mon Prince.. Je crois que nous devons partir bientôt pour le Manoir Malfoy, ils nous attendront. Vas chercher tes cadeaux dans tes chambres et récupérez tes robes. Retrouve-moi dans le hall d'entrée une fois que tu es prêt. "

" Cousin ! Où étais-tu ? Je ne t'ais pas vu depuis des lustres !" 

Harrison sourit à Draco qui se leva de son siège dans le salon tandis que lui et son père entraient. Draco le serra dans ses bras.

" Draco, cela ne fait que quelques jours."

" Non, ça fait longtemps ! Bonjour oncle Marvolo. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et salua tout le monde dans la pièce. 

" Bonjour tout le monde."

Severus, Lucius et Narcissa retournèrent tous leurs salutations avant que Draco ne lâche. 

" Allez Harrison ! Ouvrons nos cadeaux ! "

Il roula légèrement des yeux et suivit Draco pour s'asseoir près de la cheminée. Narcissa sourit chaleureusement en leur tendant chacun de multiples cadeaux, tandis que Lucius et Severus engagèrent une conversation sur la politique avec son père.

Draco et Harrison passèrent la demi-heure suivante à rire et à ouvrir leurs cadeaux. Ils ont chacun reçu de nombreuses nouvelles capes et robes, ainsi que de nouveaux équipements de Quidditch et d'élégantes plumes à écrire dans leurs journaux. Draco a reçu des livres de potions avancées et de charmes à ajouter à sa collection, tandis qu'Harrison qui les avaient déjà a reçu ces livres, reçu sur l'arithmancie, les runes anciennes, des ingrédients rares, sur les arts sombres offensifs et une magnifique veste en cuir.

Il était profondément absorbé par l'un de ses livres sur les Arts Sombres quand il sentit son père enfiler ses doigts dans ses cheveux. 

" Les jeunes, il est temps de se préparer pour le bal maintenant. Les invités arriveront bientôt." dit Narcissa. 

Draco hocha la tête tandis qu'Harrison ferma son livre.

Harrison se dirigea vers sa chambre du manoir Malfoy qui lui avait été réservé et se transforma rapidement en robe de bal. Il sourit en observant son apparence pour la soirée. La robe qu'il portait était la meilleure qu'il ait jamais possédées. Harrison portait une robe extérieure noire à col haut avec une bordure blanche. La robe noire contenait de nombreux serpents blancs animés et incroyablement réalistes qui étaient cousus dans le tissu coûteux. Sous la robe, il portait une chemise de ville blanche, un gilet blanc, un noeud papillon blanc, un pantalon blanc et des chaussures de ville noires polies. Pour couronner le tout, sa robe avait été maintenue à la taille avec une ceinture en cuir blanc. Le fermoir a été conçu pour ressembler à un serpent enroulé dangereusement autour d'une baguette, comme s'il était prêt à frapper à tout moment. Harrison s'est retourné quand il a entendu quelqu'un frapper à la porte. 

" Entrez."

Son père franchit alors la porte, et Harrison ne put s'empêcher d'être à nouveau impressionné par l'homme.

La très haute stature du Seigneur Peverell, ses épaules légèrement musclées, ses cheveux noirs coiffés et ses yeux bleu glacé le rendaient intimident. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres dégageait puissance, confiance et grâce. Il n'était pas du tout surprenant qu'il ait pu rassembler une armée et se transformer en l'un des Sorciers les plus puissants à avoir jamais vécu. L'homme était né pour régner.

" Honnêtement, papa, comment fais-tu pour avoir l'air si intimidant? "

Marvolo laissa échapper un rire riche, et eut l'air très amusé. 

" C'est naturel, mon Prince. Es-tu prêt ?"

" Oui papa."

" Bien. Allons-y."

Marvolo se tourna et quitta alors la pièce, avec Harrison à ses côtés.

Les deux Peverell se dirigèrent gracieusement vers la salle de bal où Lucius, vêtu d'une robe argentée coûteuse, les attendait patiemment dehors. Il s'inclina légèrement alors qu'ils approchant. 

" Mon Seigneur, Mon Prince, tous les invités sont arrivés, dois-je vous annoncer ?"

Marvolo hocha la tête une fois.

" Oui. Annonce-nous. "

Lucius s'inclina une fois de plus et franchit les portes de la salle de bal. Harrison et son père se tenaient tranquillement en l'entendant dire. 

" Mes amis, merci d'être des nôtres ce soir pour le bal annuel de Yule de ma famille. Ce soir est une soirée très spéciale pour nous tous. Il y a un peu plus de dix ans, notre chef nous a été enlevé. Les années qui ont suivi sa disparition ont été parmi les pires années que les familles sombres aient jamais connues. Les membres de notre famille nous ont été enlevés, jetés à Azkaban ou tués, et les réglementations sur la magie noire sont devenues plus sévères que jamais. C'est un honneur et un privilège d'être celui qui vous informe du retour de notre Seigneur. Il est ici avec notre Prince ce soir, plus puissant que jamais, et il va mener les Ténèbres à la victoire. S'il vous plaît, respectez notre chef légendaire tout-puissant, le Seigneur Peverell et son Héritier ! "

La foule avait le souffle coupé lorsque Lucius a annoncé le retour de son père, faisant sourire Harrison d'un sourire narquois. Ce soir, ça allait être amusant.

Son père lui lança un dernier regard, avant qu'ils n'entrent tous les deux élégamment dans la salle de bal, côte à côte.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a libéré toute sa magie dominante la seconde où ils ont franchi l'entrée. Sa magie était lourde, sombre et puissante. Il remplit tout l'espace comme de l'eau et fit haleter et frissonner tout le monde à cause de son intensité.

Harrison se sentait fier de se tenir à la droite de son père, alors qu'il observait les expressions sur les visages des personnes rassemblées. Tout le monde regardait son père avec admiration et incrédulité, comme s'ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment croire que leur chef se tenait là devant eux.

Draco et les autres enfants se tenaient du côté droit de la salle de bal, et ils étaient les premiers à s'agenouiller la tête baissée. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que toutes les autres personnes présentes suivent leur exemple. Bientôt, plus de trois cents personnes étaient agenouillées aux pieds du Seigneur des Ténèbres et du Prince Harrison. Harrison pouvait dire que son père se délectait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses disciples, il pouvait dire que son père avait raté cela.

" Monter."

Tout le monde a fait ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ordonné, et a écouté attentivement alors qu'il commençait à parler de sa voix profonde et captivante.

" Mes amis, quel honneur c'est d'être à nouveau devant vous. Cela fait dix longues années, et grâce à un groupe sélect de fidèles et à mon fils, j'ai pu revenir vers vous. Ce soir, c'est le début d'une nouvelle ère. Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis est en sommeil depuis de nombreuses années.. et cela se termine maintenant. Vous souvenez-vous de mes amis, à quel point nous étions proches de gagner la dernière guerre lorsque Dumbledore a sois disant entendu une prophétie ? Nous n'étions qu'à quelques mois du contrôle total de la Grande-Bretagne sorcière. Les actions de Dumbledore étaient les actions d'un homme désespéré, espérant renverser la guerre en sa faveur. Malheureusement, il a réussi sa tentative, mais il ne réussira plus. Nous étions autrefois une force incassable et imparable dans ce monde, et je prévois de ramener mes Chevaliers à sa gloire d'antan. La Lumière apprendra bientôt ce qui arrive à ceux qui arrêtent et tuent ceux qui nous sont chers. Ils apprendront bientôt à quel point nous pouvons être inflexibles et mortels lorsqu'ils essaient de nous détruire. Mes amis, j'ai prévu de récupérer nos proches à Azkaban. L'éclatement aura lieu dans le mois suivant. Nos amis et notre famille ont souffert assez longtemps et je ne souhaite pas qu'ils souffrent plus longtemps. "

Marvolo fit une pause pendant un moment pour laisser cette nouvelle entrer. Harrison regarda comme de l'espoir, et l'excitation remplit les visages des personnes se tenant devant eux. Il savait que c'était quelque chose qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment attendus à entendre. La salle de bal a alors éclaté en applaudissements, provoquant un sourire narquois des deux dirigeants. Ils avaient besoin que leurs disciples soient pleins d'espoir et passionnés par l'avenir des Ténèbres pour que leurs plans réussissent. L'espoir et l'admiration ont réaffirmé leur fidélité au Seigneur Peverell.

Son père a levé la main pour calmer les applaudissements et a poursuivi son discours.

" Notre heure est venue. Le règne de la Lumière va prendre fin une fois pour toutes. Je m'arrêterai jusqu'à ce que nous réussissions ! "

Les applaudissements ont éclaté une fois de plus, et Seigneur Greengrass a levé son verre dans un toast.

" Que les Ténèbres se lèvent à nouveau ! "

Tout le monde leva ses verres et répéta le toast.

" Que l'obscurité se lève à nouveau !"

Pendant que Marvolo rattrapait ses Chevaliers, Harrison partie rejoindre Draco et ses amis. Après les présentations, les discutions s'orientait vers Poudlard et ses quatre maisons.

" Vous constaterez que tout le monde a les qualités de toutes les maisons en lui. Loyauté et protection envers ceux que vous aimez, travaillant dur pour réaliser ce que vous voulez, une saine tendance à apprendre de nouvelles choses et une certaine sournoiserie à vouloir survivre. Ce n'est que ce qui est le plus important qui définit votre appartenance aux différentes maisons. Les étudiants sont triés en raison de leurs capacités magiques et non de leur personnalité. Les étudiants ayant des tendances aux potions, à l'alchimie et aux rituels ont été triés dans la maison de Salazar tandis que ceux qui étaient plus orientés vers la magie de la terre, le soin des créatures et les techniques de construction magiques sont allés à Helga. Ceux qui ont des capacités dans le travail des sorts, la transfiguration et les enchantements sont devenus les étudiants de Rowena et les derniers plus enclins à la magie offensive / défensive ainsi qu'à d'autres magies de combat sont allés à Godric. En dehors de cela, Rowena a également pris les voyants, Helga le guérisseur et Salazar ceux qui protégeaient les élémentaires, mais tous ceux-ci étaient très rares. De cette façon, ils pourraient également les observer de plus près." 

" Cela a plus de sens que de les trier en fonction de leur caractère. Je veux dire que les enfants sont en développement et ce qui pourrait être aujourd'hui une personne farouchement loyale est demain un rat de bibliothèque en raison des circonstances." songea Blaize Zabini sur lequel Harrison hocha la tête.

" Comment sais-tu cela de toute façon ?" intervint Panzy Parkinson

" Je suis descendents de deux des maisons de Poudlard et j'ai accès à leurs bibliothèques." dit Harrison sans se vanter.

Ce n'était pas bien connu, mais la famille Zabini avait produit un certain nombre de voyants et de médiums à travers les générations, Blaise ne pouvait pas prétendre être lui-même, mais il était plus sensible que les autres, son intuition étant souvent la raison de ses décisions . Se concentrant sur Harrison, Blaise sentit un tiraillement, ouvrant les yeux, il savait quoi faire. Il se tiendrait avec Harrison, s'allierait à son ami et au monde qu'il allait créer, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il se tiendrait avec le noir.

Du froid. Douleur.

C'était tout ce que Bellatrix savait.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé, ni combien d'entre eux étaient encore en vie dans cet enfer qu'ils appelaient Azkaban. Rodolphus et Rabastan étaient les deux seules personnes dont elle était certaine qu'elles étaient encore en vie, car elle pouvait entendre leurs cris chaque fois que les détraqueurs décidaient de leur rendre visite.

Les détraqueurs l'ont forcée à revivre le jour où elle a perdu son fils et le jour où elle a perdu son mari, encore et encore. Cela ne mettait jamais fin à la torture. Et tout cela à cause de Dumbledore et son Ordre.

Parfois, elle regrettait d'avoir placé des protections dans son esprit pour empêcher cet endroit de voler sa raison, et une partie d'elle était heureuse de l'avoir fait.

Bellatrix le regrettait, car elle était toujours au courant de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas inconsciente des cris ou de la douleur, et elle ne pouvait ignorer le froid.

Une autre partie, plus grande d'elle, était heureuse d'avoir créé les barrières, parce que sa raison lui permettait de revivre les souvenirs du beau visage de son mari et le petit sourire heureux de son fils.


	9. Chapitre 9 :

Le réveillon du nouvel an se fit chez les Malfoy avec Severus, mais avant cette soirée, Harrison c'était préparé à l'anniversaire de son père. Nous étions le 31 Décembre et son père avait 65 ans et même si il en paraissait 25.. Harrison voulait montrer que Marvolo comptait plus que tout pour lui et il avait trouvé la chanson parfaite. C'est pour cela qu'après le petit déjeuner, Harrison prit la main de son père et l'emmena dans la salle de musique.

Harrison s'assit devant le piano et poussa son père à s'asseoir à coté de lui. Il commença quelque notes puis Harrison se mit à chanter.

" Y avait pas d'image, y avait pas d'couleur  
Y avait pas d'histoire, mon âme sœur  
Y avait pas les fêtes, y avait pas l'cœur  
Aucun sourire, mon âme sœur

Tu sais le monde ne tournait pas rond  
J'avais les mots mais pas la chanson  
Tu sais l'amour, tu sais la passion  
Oui c'est écrit, c'était dit  
Oui c'est la vie  
Avant toi  
Je n'avais rien

Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Je sais le Ciel ne m'en veut pas  
D'avoir posé les yeux sur toi  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh

Y avait pas d'maison, y avait pas l'bonheur  
J'avais pas d'raison, mon âme sœur  
Y avait pas de rire, mais y avait pas d'pleurs  
J'étais seule ici, mon âme sœur

Tu sais le monde ne tournait pas rond  
J'avais les mots mais pas la chanson  
Tu sais l'amour de toutes les façons

Oui c'est écrit, c'était dit  
Oui c'est la vie

Avant toi  
Je n'avais rien  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Je sais le Ciel ne m'en veut pas  
D'avoir posé les yeux sur toi  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh

Avant toi  
Je n'avais rien  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Avant toi  
Je n'avais rien  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin

Je sais le Ciel ne m'en veut pas  
D'avoir posé les yeux sur toi  
Avant toi  
On ne m'a pas montré le chemin  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh"

" Merci mon petit Prince, toi tu es mon encre ! Tu me garde à terre et en sécurité, et ton amour inconditionnel ainsi que ta camaraderie que personne ne m'a donné me rempli de bonheur. Grace à toi je peux aborder les problèmes du monde de manière plus sage et penser rationnellement. Je t'aime fils et je t'aimerais toujours."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était assez tard, le 4 janvier 1992, Severus et Harrison étaient dans les appartements du maître de potion à Poudlard et lisaient. Pour Severus c'était bien évidement un magasine de potion et Harrison lisait le livre qu'il avait gagné en pariant avec son père. C'était un livre sur le fourshelmagie. 

Quand soudain, un tapotement a la porte les interrompis. Harrison reduit et empocha son livre et se transforma en Chaos.

" Ce sont les jumeaux Weasley." murmura Severus à l'attention de Chaos." Ils ne devraient pas être hors de leur dortoirs à cette heure. Cela doit être important pour qu'ils risquent de perdre autant de points."

Severus remis son glamour de bat des donjon et ouvrit la porte.

" Messieurs Weasley. Que puis-je pour vous à cette heure tardive ?"

" Cela ne peut pas être discuté dans les couloirs, professeur." dirent en même temps les jumeaux.

Severus regarda leur mine sérieuse pour une fois et ouvrit grand la porte pour les laisser entrer dans ses appartements.

" Bien, parlez."

" Nous sommes en possession d'une carte-" 

" où est noté tout le monde dans le château."

" Et nous voulions vous faire savoir que nous-"

" savons qui est vraiment votre panthère." fini les jumeaux en même temps.

" Et Chaos serait..?" fit mine de pas savoir Severus, voulant connaître tout ce qu'ils savaient.

" Harrison Peverell anciennement-" commença Fred.

" connu sous le nom d'Harry Potter." termina George.

" Et vous êtes venu, parce que.. ?" demanda à la place Severus, faisant un signe de tête, à peine perceptible, négatif vers Chaos.

" Vous donnez la carte-"

" pour qu'elle soit en lieu sûr et-"

" que Dumbledore ne tombe pas accidentellement dessus." finirent-ils en même temps.

" Et remercier Harrison car sans lui-" 

" nous n'aurions jamais su qui est vraiment notre mère,-"

" ni pourquoi elle nous détestait vraiment."

" Et pourquoi vous déteste-t-elle ?" demanda poliment Severus.

" Parce que nous sommes des Gémaux, des Créatures. "

" Et tout ce que veux notre mère et Dumbledore c'est nous nuirent."

Severus et les jumeaux regardèrent ensuite vers Chaos qui commençait sa transformation.

" Messieurs Weasley, puis-je avoir la carte dont vous avez parlé ?" demanda Harrison quand il fini la transformation.

" Bien sûr mais-" commença Fred.

" il y a un mot de passe." continua George en sortant le dit parchemin de sa poche.

" Je connais le mot de passe." insista Harrison en tendant la main." Je jure solennellement que je ne suis rien de bon." dit Harrison après que George lui est remis la carte de son père. En regardant le message de bienvenu au fils de Prongs, les jumeaux haletèrent.

" Fils de Prongs, nous ne sommes pas digne." dirent ensemble les jumeaux au grand amusement d'Harrison.

" Merci les jumeaux de me ramener un Héritage familiale. Mais je vais remaître cela à Severus, pour qu'il n'ai plus à faire ses rondes. J'aurais plus de temps avec toi maintenant." conclu-t-il avec un sourire plein de joie en ragardant son parrain.

" Oui merci messieurs Weasley pour ce cadeau." dit Severus avec un sourire sincère.

Les jumeaux restèrent bouche-bée de voir la bat des donjon sourire. Un vrai sourire et non un de ses fameaux ricanements.

" Maintenant 50 points en moins de Gryffondor pour être sortie après le couvre feu. Vous auriez pu m'en faire part après un cours. Allé oust !" fesant signe aux jumeaux de sortir de ses appartements." Et je saurais si vous ne vous rendez pas directement dans vos dortoirs !" 

" Et bien pour une surprise ! Heureusement qu'ils ne sont pas allés voir Dumbledore." dit Harrison avec un sourire soulagé.

" Vrai. Garçons intelligents." dit Severus. 

" Tiens, Severus ! Regarde les dortoire des Gryffondors."

" Peter Pettigrew. Quoi..?" ne comprenait pas Severus." Il est sur Pereceval Weasley, faut prévenir Minerva et finalement Dumbledore et les aurors."

" Non ! Je veux l'homme qui à trahis mes parents ! Il est à moi." intervient Harrison avant que Severus ne sorte du salon.  
" Demande juste à McGonagall si tout ce passe bien dans ses dortoirs.. Pas de quoi s'affoler, Dumbledore est au courant j'en suis sûr. Moi j'envoie un message aux jumeaux pour qu'il récupère le rat et nous l’amène demain après leurs cours."

Le lendemain soir, Severus a ouvert la porte de son appartement, pour voir les jumeaux Weasley avec un rat dans une cage.

Peter Pettigrew.

Quand les jumeaux entraient dans l'antre de la batte des donjons, Chaos se transforma en Harrison et sourie de joie en s'approchant. Fred et Goeorge sont venus et ont donné le rat dans la cage. Harrison a regardé les jumeaux pendant un moment avant de regarder en arrière vers la cage.

" Fred, Goerge. L'un de vous sait-il comment exécuter le sort d'inversion d'Animagus ?" 

Fred et George semblaient confus avant que leurs yeux ne s'écarquillent et ne regardent le rat avec choc. Fred et George ont hoché la tête.

" Oui. Nous-" commença George.

" l'avons appris-" continua Fred.

" en troisème année." finirent les jumeaux ensemble alors que le rat commençait à courir autour de la petite cage avec frénésie. 

Harrison c'est agenouillé et a regardé le rat avant de regardé les jumeaux.

" Regardez le nom du rat sur la carte." dit Severus après avoir sorti et activé le parchemin des Maraudeurs.

" Peter Pettigrew." murmuraient simultanément les jumeaux.

" C'est le vrai traitre de ma famille. Je ne vais pas faire juger Pettigrew." dit Harrison avec un visage grave.

" Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?" demanda George.

" Il va faire justice lui même tiens." répondit Fred.

" Exact, merci Fred et George. Il ira dans les cachots du manoir Peverell dès demain vu que c'est le week-end.."

Nous étions dimanche et Chaos a commencé à grogner dès qu'il est entrés dans la cellule où Pettigrew était détenu. La cellule n'était que suffisamment longue dans chaque sens pour que Pettigrew se couche directement. Les protections l'ont empêché d'utiliser la magie et empêcheraient également quiconque pénétrant dans la cellule d'utiliser la magie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Severus ne sont pas entrés. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait même pas sorti sa baguette. 

" Nous aurions dû le nourrir avant de nous décider." 

La panthère s'est déplacés pour se tenir du côté gauche de Pettigrew.

" Peut-être, mais le rat pourrait parler plus vite s'il commençait à manger ses pieds et à travailler vers le haut. Cela gagnerait du temps et le nourrirait." Severus s'appuya contre le blocage de la porte tandis que Pettigrew faisait pipi son pantalon. " Je ne m'attendais pas à ça." 

Severus regarda le visage de Chaos alors que l'odeur frappait son nostil. Il a haussé le nez et éternué.

" Eh bien, sa forme aurait dû nous donner un indice." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres eut un sourire narquois tandis que Pettigrew commençait à gémir et tentait de se ressaisir tandis que Chaos commençait à se lécher les babines et même à tapoter les jambes de l'homme avec ses pattes. " J'espère que l'odeur du sang ne l'excitera pas pour le repas promis."

" Nous pourrions le découvrir ?" Severus sortit sa baguette et Pettigrew s'évanouit. "Comment est-il devenu un Chevalier ?" Pettigrew n'était même pas du matériel de commande. Il pensait que Pettigrew était la mauviette parfaite que Dumbledore serait capable de contrôler complètement.

" J'étais désespéré." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres haussa les épaules. " J'aurais dû me demander quand il s'est montré pour m'aider à trouver les Potter. Et il ferait quelque chose de petit pour gâcher une mission. Chaos, réveille-le."

Chaos étendit ses griffes. Il plaça sa patte sur la jambe gauche et les abattit sur la jambe de Pettigrew. Rien de trop profond mais assez pour le faire se réveiller. 

" Chaos veut jouer." Severus sortit une potion de son sac. " Ayons une petite conversation."

"Oui, allons-y. Chaque fois que tu me mens, Chaos peut utiliser ses griffes." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda la panthère grogner. Ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas bouger beaucoup car la cellule était trop petite pour contenir un humain et une panthère. "Je suis très intéressé de savoir ce que vous avez dit à Dumbledore."

" Je ne l'ai pas fait. Je vous suis fidèle, Maître." Pettigrew se mit à gémir. Des larmes coulaient sur son visage, la morve était mélangée.

Les lèvres de Chaos revinrent alors qu'il tendait sa patte. Il le fit tomber sur le genou gauche de Pettigrew et enleva un énorme morceau de peau. 

" Oh, il a raté l'artère poplitée, peut-être pas la prochaine fois. Tu pourrais saigner à mort si tu n'obtiens pas d'aide rapidement." Severus posa une potion de guérison sur le sol. "Je suppose que tu aurais besoin de cette potion." Severus savait que les cellules avaient des sorts qui empêchaient les prisonniers de mourir d'une simple perte de sang trop rapidement.

Pettigrew alla chercher la bouteille de potion seulement pour que Chaos attrape son poignet avec ses dents. Des taches de sang ont commencé à couler sur le bras droit de Pettigrew. 

" Répondez à la question." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres hocha la tête et ils pouvaient entendre la fissure de l'os du poignet tandis que Chaos mettait plus de pression sur le poignet. Pettigrew laissa échapper un cri hurlant qui résonna autour de la cellule. "Heureux qu'il soit insonorisé."

Chaos a ajouté plus de pression et Pettigrew levait maintenant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il gémissait de douleur. Chaos a libéré le poignet de Pettigrews. 

" Je répondrais à ses questions, Chaos un peu faim." Ils entendirent un fort grognement d'estomac et Chaos regarda son père. "Je crois que le sang le tente."

Pettigrew se retira loin de la panthère, tenant son bras contre sa poitrine tout en utilisant son autre main pour maintenir sa jambe saignante immobile. 

" Je- je ne sais pas ce que tu veux." Il essaya de contrôler ses pleurs mais échoua alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage.

" Depuis combien de temps travaillez-vous pour Dumbledore ?" Chaos mit son nez sur la tête de Pettigrew et commença à renifler. "Je vais lui dire de te mordre. Il a faim." Chaos lécha le sang sur la jambe de Pettigrew.

Pettigrew a commencé à pleurer plus fort comme si c'était possible. 

" Toujours, il m'a fait espionner les Maraudeurs, espionner Snape, et vous. Appelle la panthère." 

Chaos s'était rapproché tandis que Pettigrew listait ce qu'il faisait. Chaos respirait lourdement sur Pettigrew avec un faible grognement qu'il ne voulait pas mettre fin. Chaos voulait vraiment blesser Pettigrew.

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas sûr de ce que Pettigrew aurait pu entendre, mais maintenant il allait utiliser les protections tout le temps.

" Rien depuis halloween 1981. Je suis chez les Weasley depuis. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne la laisse pas me manger."

" Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a répété la question.

" La dernière fois" Pettigrew regarda Chaos. "Je viens de lui parler des raids qui étaient prévus. Je lui ai dit où les gens se cachaient, ce qu'ils devaient faire. C'est tout. Je ne lui ai rien dit d'autre. Je n'ai rien eu à dire. Il savait."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a tiré le sortilège de mort à Pettigrew. Il se retourna et quitta les cachots. Chaos regarda vers Severus. 

" Je crois que Dumbledore vient d'accélérer sa disparition." murmura Severus vers Chaos, qui acquiesca.

Chaos suivait Severus hors des cachots. Ils trouvèrent la porte du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres ouverte et entrèrent. Ils ignorèrent les regards curieux des autres Chevaliers alors qu'ils marchaient dans le couloir. Ils avaient vu quelques lampes cassées et savaient que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les avait détruites. Severus ferma la porte une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Marvolo commença à siffler et les protections étaient en place. Harrison se transforma.

Harrison s'assit sur la chaise la plus proche. 

" Dumbledore a arrangé tout ça."

" Tout depuis l'époque où j'étais à Poudlard.. Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le mentionner plus tôt, mais j'ai scanné l'esprit de Molly Prewett et elle voulait tuer Chaos avec la saleté qu'elle a essayé de nourrir Chaos."

" Quoi ?" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harrison étaient indignés.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tapait ses doigts sur son bureau. 

" Nous allons devoir changer quelques plans et tout réorganiser depuis que Pettigrew a parlé à Dumbledore des maisons sûres."

" Je vais voir ce que je peux découvrir mais je ne pense pas qu'il me fournira des informations." 

Dumbledore était célèbre pour garder les choses près de sa poitrine. Cela a agacé et frustré les membres de l'Ordre car ils ne savaient jamais quelles informations pouvaient être importantes. Ils n'étaient jamais sûrs de ce qu'il fallait rechercher parce que Dumbledore ne fournissait pas d'informations. La plupart des Aurors et ceux qui n'avaient pas d'emploi ont rapporté à Dumbledore des rumeurs ou des choses qui se sont produites dans leur monde. Severus avait passé tellement de temps à écouter certaines des choses les plus stupides que les Sorciers et Sorcières faisaient juste pour que Dumbledore puisse rejeter leurs rapports comme étant sans importance.

" N'insiste pas pour obtenir des informations."

" Le rat ?" Harrison avait voulu faire saigner le rat encore plus.

" Je crois qu'il servira d'exemple. Je pensais que son corps se présente au Ministère. Cela incitera les gens à se demander surtout quand nous incluons un journal avec les actes du rat. "

" Cela devra être bientôt. Dumbledore se demandera ce qui est arrivé au rat autrement." Severus ne voulait pas écouter la diatribe de Dumbledore pour savoir ce que faisait le Seigneur des Ténèbres et lui faire pression pour découvrir ce qui se passait.

" Je pensais à ce soir. Bellatrix, je suis sûr qu'elle adorerais le faire."

Harrison eut un sourire narquois. 

" Que veux-tu que je lui dise ce soir ?" Severus voulait s'assurer qu'il avait quelque chose pour expliquer l'invocation.

" Dit-lui que Pettigrew a reçu une mission. Tu n'as pas pu entendre les détails mais Pettigrew a été chargé de retirer quelqu'un de notre monde." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise. " Informe-le que la plupart de l'Élites ont reçu différentes affectations."

De janvier a juin, Harrison apprit beaucoup sous la maîtrise de Severus Snape-Prince. Harrison travaillait sur des potions, des baumes, etc.. Mais aussi la défense contre les forces exterieurs dirait Harrison et non du Mal et les sortilèges. Severus avait un maîtrise en potion et en défense mais pas en Sortilège, c'était juste de l'auto-apprentissage et Severus avait crée pleins de sorts.

Une fois par semaine, le dimanche matin, Harrison retrouvait Draco et Neville dans la Salle sur Demande au septième étages de Poudlard. Severus le guidait mentalement dans le château pour qu'il ne croise personne, surtout pas Dumbledore. Pour cela ils avaient crée un lien télépatique. Severus le guidait donc a l'allée et au retour jusqu'aux cachots, le Domaine du chef de la maison Serpentard.

Harrison et Draco aidaient leur petit frère Neville en défense et potion, Neville aidait Draco en Herbologie pendant qu'Harrison faisait ses devoirs écries. Pratiques, il ferait toujours avec son Maître dans le domaine. Ensuite ils discutent de leurs amies, de la semaines qu'ils ont passés, puis Harrison aide Neville et Draco où ils ont besoin de pratiques.

Les semaines, les mois passent et Harrison se leva tôt le 1er juillet pour méditer. Il a passé les prochaines heures sur son occlumencie afin qu'il puisse se souvenir de tous les sorts et techniques qu'il avait pratiqués. Draco avait convaincu tout le monde qu'il voulait voir le championnat de duel durant les vacances. Oncle Lucius et tante Cissa étaient immédiatement partie, car ils savaient tous deux que ce serait bien pour les jeunes et son père et Severus étaient d'accord et ils avaient invité Neville à les rejoindre. 

Harrison était généralement silencieux ce matin-là, et ils sont tous allés au stade de championnat à Paris. Draco et Neville l'on serrés dans ses bras, lui a souhaité bonne chance et lui a dit qu'ils géreraient la famille. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Harrison entra dans le comptoir pour les participants.

" Nom et pays ?"

" Harrison Peverell, la Grande-Bretagne." dit-il d'une voix calme.

" Peverell, Peverell. Ah, nous y sommes. Vous êtes déjà inscrit, bon. Signez juste ici, s'il vous plaît. Voici votre étiquette, soumettez votre baguette pour inspection dans le stand à l'intérieur. Bonne chance. Ensuite !"

Harrison entra dans la tente et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait des Sorcières et des Sorciers du monde entier, et ils avaient tous l'air, franchement terrifiés. Harrison pouvait comprendre. Ils étaient essentiellement des enfants de treize ans et moins, sans leurs parents, dans un pays étranger et allaient bientôt être devant mille personnes. Il a mis son porte-nom et est allé soumettre sa baguette.

Un fabricant de baguettes français inspectait les baguettes. Quand Harrison l'atteignit, il lui tendit sa baguette. À cause de la potion de traduction, il n'avait aucun problème pour communiquer avec elle. 

" Hm, j'ai l'impression que cette baguette est très puissante.. Bois de Surreau, coeur de crin de Sombral et une forme assez détaillé. Vous êtes certainement à surveiller. Bonne chance Monsieur- "Ses sourcils se levèrent quand elle vit son badge. "Eh bien, il semble que les médias n'aient pas encore rattrapé leur retard. Bonne chance Monsieur Peverell." dit-elle.

Harrison accepta sa baguette et lui murmura ses remerciements. Il ne voulait pas que les médias l'apprennent avant d'entrer dans l'arrène. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Il regarda la liste des duels et son cœur sauta un battement. On aurait dit qu'il était debout en premier !

Draco était dehors, convaincant tout le monde qu'Harrison reviendrait bientôt. Ils étaient tous assis et ils pouvaient voir clairement la plate-forme de duel.

" Où est Harrison ? Ça va bientôt commencer!" dit Narcissa avec inquiétude.

Avant que quiconque puisse en dire plus, les lumières se sont éteintes et l'hôte est monté sur le podium. 

" Mesdames et Messieurs," a-t-il commencé en français, mais le groupe a pu comprendre ce qu'il disait. "bienvenue au Championnat international de duel des moins de 13 ans de l'année 1992 ! Nous allons avoir nos rondes préliminaires aujourd'hui, et ceux qui se qualifieront seront éligibles pour le tournoi de demain. Ceux qui se qualifieront pour les quarts de finale du matin participeront dans les finales cet après-midi. Les vainqueurs des demi-finales participeront aux finales ce soir-là. " dit-il et la foule rugit. 

Les adultes étaient inquiets qu'Harrison ne soit toujours pas venu.

" Notre premier match est opposé à Monsieur Adonis de Grèce et à Monsieur Harrison Peverell de Grande-Bretagne. Donnons-leur une salve d'applaudissements." a-t-il déclaré.

Quand Harrison entra dans l'arène, tout le groupe sauf Draco et Neville avait la mâchoire sur le sol. C'était quelque chose à quoi ils ne s'attendaient pas. Marvolo était tellement choqué qu'il ne pouvait pas rien dire. Avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harrison et son adversaire se saluèrent et prirent position.

Harrison se tenait devant son adversaire. Il étendit sa jambe gauche en avant, son bras gauche levé pour l'équilibre, sa baguette pointée à soixante degrés de son adversaire et son visage était sans expression et le dos droit. C'était une position sur laquelle il avait travaillé. Il a fourni à la fois un moyen de défense et d'offense, selon son déménagement. L'adversaire d'Harrison a pris une position offensive. Le garçon allait frapper dès qu'il serait prêt. Sa baguette était pointée sur Harrison, donc il utiliserait un sort qui ne nécessitait aucun mouvement de baguette élaboré. Le meilleur pari était le sort Désarmant ou Étourdissant, songea Harrison. 

" Les règles sont simples. Aucun sort mortel ne peut être utilisé et les sorts impardonnables sont interdits. Le duel se termine lorsque l'autre partie est frappée d'incapacité ou cède. Préparez-vous. COMMENCEZ !"

Comme Harrison l'avait prédit, le garçon grec a crié. 

" Expelliarmus !"

Un jet de lumière rouge se dirigea vers Harrison, mais il l'évita soigneusement. 

" Langlock, Expelliarmus, Stupefy." 

Les trois sorts silencieux frappèrent la cible. La langue de son adversaire s'est collée au toit de sa bouche, sa baguette a volé hors de sa main et l'étourdisseur l'a frappé à la poitrine. Le garçon est tombé par terre inconscient. Le stade était calme. Personne ne s'était jamais attendu à voir ou vu un garçon de douze ans faire de la magie non verbale.

L'hôte s'est rétabli rapidement. 

" Incroyable ! C'était une démonstration impressionnante de magie non verbale ! Le gagnant est Monsieur Harrison Peverell de Grande-Bretagne". La foule rugit et applaudit pour que beaucoup reconnaissent maintenant comme le garçon qui a survécu. Harrison s'inclina devant eux et sortit de l'arène.

Severus a été la plus rapide à récupérer. 

" C'était génial ! C'était la chaîne de sorts la plus simple que l'on puisse utiliser. Elle garantit qu'à moins que vous ne puissiez lancer des sorts de manière non verbale, vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre contre les sorts de Désarmement et d'étourdissement après avoir été touché par le jinx de verrouillage de la langue. Très simple, mais efficace." dit-il en souriant.

Marvolo se mit à rire. 

" Je ne peux pas croire qu'il nous ait tous dépassé ! C'est la raison pour laquelle il voulait venir à Paris. Impressionnant fils. " a-t-il déclaré.

" Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est pourquoi tu n'arrêtais pas de nous dire de ne pas nous inquiéter pour lui." a déclaré Lucius en regardant son fils. 

Tout le monde se tourna pour regarder Draco qui hocha la tête. 

" Il nous l'a dit il y a environ cinq mois. Il ne voulait en parler à personne parce qu'il voulait vous surprendre tous. On dirait qu'il l'a fait !" dit-il en souriant.

Ils ont tous regardé le reste de la première manche se terminer rapidement, mais jusqu'à présent, personne d'autre ne pouvait faire de casting non verbal. Une fois le dernier duel terminé. 

" Il y a vingt-quatre duellistes qui se sont qualifiés pour le deuxième tour. Ce tour aura lieu ce soir. Merci." a déclaré l'hôte.

Harrison s'approcha d'eux, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. 

" Alors, t'as été surpris ?" demanda-t-il avec effronterie.

" Fils, tu ne m'a pas dit que tu as appris le casting silencieux pour le duel. " répondit juste son père qui avait le regard fier. 

" C'est quelque chose que je m’entraîne depuis notre premier duel. Sa m'a impresssionné de te voir faire un casting silencieux. Je voulais être sur de surprendre. Alors je l'ai gardé secret, qu'en pensez-vous ?" demanda Harrison.

" Eh bien, autant que je veux te crier de ne pas nous avoir informés, je ne peux pas. J'espère vraiment que tu gagneras Harrison. " a déclaré Severus.

Harrison sourit. Il n'était pas seul. Il avait des gens qui se souciaient de lui. Il prit ses deux meilleurs amis par leur bras et le groupe partit pour le déjeuner. Harrison a également traversé le deuxième tour. Comme c'était moins de 13 ans, les duels ont pris très peu de temps. Mais il devait admettre que la compétitrice qu'il affrontait était bonne pour son âge, mais Harrison allait beaucoup mieux. 

Il la frappa avec quelques jinx contre lesquels la fille se protégeait, mais fut finalement vaincue quand Harrison lança le charme Auguamenti, la trempant dans les os et l'étourdissant pour mettre fin au duel.

Les quarts de finale comptaient 12 participants. Ici, Harrison décida d'esquiver plutôt que de tirer. Son adversaire s'est rapidement fatigué après avoir tiré tant de sorts, et il en a profité et a tiré un étourdisseur alors que l'adversaire venait juste d'arrêter de tirer, mettant fin au duel.Les demi-finales étaient bien meilleures selon Harrison. Il y avait six duellistes. Si Harrison remportait cette manche, il serait automatiquement qualifié pour la finale en raison de son record de victoires. Les cinq autres devront se battre dans un autre tour et le vainqueur le rejoindra en finale.

Son adversaire en demi-finale était un garçon du Brésil. Le garçon était prudent car il savait qu'Harrisson était un adversaire féroce. Il a également esquivé les sorts et, au lieu des sorts habituels, a utilisé un mélange de différents charmes dans son arsenal. Cela a définitivement fonctionné, car Harrison a été touché une fois quand il s'y attendait le moins, mais a réussi à vaincre son adversaire, en utilisant sa connaissance avancée des charmes contre lui.

La finale a eu lieu entre Harrison et une fille du Japon. 

" Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue en finale du Championnat international de duel des moins de 13 ans ! Nous avons aujourd'hui nos deux finalistes, Akeno Hana du Japon et Harrison Peverell de Grande-Bretagne ! Tous deux ont prouvé qu'ils étaient bien en avance sur leurs pairs en termes de magie et connaissances. Nous allons maintenant voir qui va gagner. Prenez vos places. Préparez-vous. COMMENCEZ ! "

Mais à la surprise de la foule, aucune des parties n'a tiré de sorts. Harrison avait observé cette fille. Elle, comme lui, était une puissante observatrice. Alors qu'Harrison a utilisé le casting non verbal et des connaissances avancées pour gagner, elle a utilisé ses connaissances pour tendre un piège. Et il n'allait pas tomber pour ça. Ils tournaient en rond comme une paire de tigres.

Après plusieurs secondes, Harrison décida de lui tendre un piège. Il prit sa baguette derrière son dos et commença à la déplacer entre ses mains. La fille ne savait pas qu'il était ambidextre. Il pourrait l'utiliser à son avantage. Elle déplacerait probablement son attention sur la main où il tenait sa baguette. S'il pouvait la tromper et attaquer avec l'autre, elle serait mise au dépourvu. La foule regarda avec confusion Harrison déplaça sa baguette d'une main à l'autre, tout en la gardant à l'écart des yeux de son adversaire.

Les yeux de Marvolo se plissèrent en calcul. Ce n'était pas une technique qu'il avait vue auparavant. À ce moment, Harrison attaqua soudain. La fille s'était attendue à ce qu'il tire avec sa main droite car elle l'avait vu se contracter, et c'est là qu'elle avait dirigé son sort. Mais elle a compris trop tard qu'Harrison utilisait sa main gauche. Elle esquiva mais fut rattrapée. Des furoncles douloureux ont éclaté sur le haut de son bras. Il jouait avec elle, pensa-t-elle furieusement.

Harrison eut un sourire narquois en esquivant un autre sort venant à sa rencontre. Elle lui envoya une barricade de sorts, mais il passa à la transfiguration, l'un de ses favoris en duel. Il conjura un énorme tas de feuilles avec de la sève collante et les bannit vers elle. La fille a mis le feu aux feuilles et les a renvoyées à Harrison. Harrison s'y attendait et utilisa le charme Auguamenti pour éteindre le feu et créer une boule d'eau, un exploit de magie très impressionnant. Il l'a poussé au-dessus du sol où il tournait à un rythme rapide en utilisant un ensemble intelligent de runes rapides.

Il lança ensuite une barricade de sorts que la fille esquiva. La fille voulait y mettre fin et faire face à la bulle d'eau, alors elle a dit quelque chose en japonais et un faisceau de lumière blanche a jailli de sa baguette. Harrison lança un sort étonnant et les deux sorts se connectèrent. Des éclairs de lumière pouvaient être vus comme des affrontements blancs et rouges. Après quelques secondes, Harrison lâcha le sort, esquiva, regarda la boule d'eau suspendue au-dessus et tailla sa baguette en l'air. L'eau est tombée directement sur la fille en dessous. Harrison saisit immédiatement sa chance et déclencha la chaîne de sorts qu'il avait utilisée dans le premier duel. Son adversaire gisait inconscient sur le sol.

Le public était stupéfait. 

" Quel étalage spectaculaire des différentes branches de la magie et de l'éclat pour un si jeune ! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LE GAGNANT DU CHAMPIONNAT INTERNATIONAL DE DUELING DES MOINS DE 13 ANS DE 1992 EST MONSIEUR HARRISON PEVERELL DE LA GRANDE BRETAGNE ! Félicitations Monsieur Peverell ! Et félicitations à notre finaliste Mademoiselle Hana du Japon ! " dit l'hôte.

L'arène a été nettoyée et le ministre de la Magie de France s'est approché d'eux pour leur remettre les prix en argent et les trophées. Un plus petit trophée a été remis au finaliste et Harrison a reçu le plus grand. La foule rugit et plusieurs personnes prirent des photos alors qu'il levait sa tasse en l'air, et Harrison Peverell ne pouvait pas contrôler ses larmes. Ce n'était pas un monstre sans valeur; il n'était pas un gaspillage d'espace. Il avait accompli quelque chose dans la vie. Il était passé du petit garçon qui pleurait dans un placard au champion international de duel U-13 de 1992. Il regardait les visages fiers de ses amis et de sa famille. Famille pensa-t-il avec un sourire en regardant son père fier comme un paon. Il était heureux, très heureux en effet.

Il y avait une grande fête organisée pour Harrison cette nuit-là. L'elfe leur a apporté plusieurs assiettes de plats français, une bouteille de vin sans alcool pour les enfants et un bon vieux vin avec alcool pour les adultes. Après quelques heures, ils ont décidé d'aller se coucher.

Harrison et Marvolo se tenaient à la porte de leur chambre tandis que les autres se rendaient dans leur chambre. Le père serra fort Harrison dans ses bras. 

" Je suis si fière de toi." lui murmura Marvolo à l'oreille.

" Je suis fier de moi aussi. Je ne suis plus sans valeur." a-t-il déclaré.

Son père recula et prit sa joue en coupe. 

" Tu n'as jamais été sans valeur Harrison. Ne dis jamais quelque chose comme ça. Tu es un garçon spécial, et je suis même fier d'être ton père. Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'es jamais seul. Je suis toujours là à tes côtés. "dit-il doucement.

Harrison sourit légèrement alors qu'il serrait son père contre sa poitrine. 

" Bonne nuit papa. " murmura-t-il. 

" Fais de beaux rêves, mon Prince." répondit son père et alla dans sa chambre. 

Harrison est allé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Neville et Draco et s'est allongé sur le lit.

Le lendemain matin, après le petit-déjeuner, le groupe s'est dirigé vers le terminal de cheminées international pour retourner en Grande-Bretagne. Une fois de retour, le groupe se dit au revoir et Marvolo porta le portoloin avec Harrison dans ses bras au manoir Peverell.

Deux jours plus tard, la nouvelle a éclaté. Le visage d'Harrison souriait de la première page du Daily Prophet alors qu'il tenait le trophée. La photo a clairement été prise juste après qu'il ait reçu le prix en espèces et le trophée. 

" LE GARÇON QUI A SURVECU GAGNE LE CHAMPIONNAT INTERNATIONAL DE DUELING DES MOINS DE 13 ANS."

Il contenait des informations étonnamment détaillées, sans parler de la véracité pour une fois, ce dont Harrison était reconnaissant. Il décrivait sa capacité à lancer silencieusement, sur la façon dont il avait utilisé une grande variété de sorts, de charmes et de transfiguration pour gagner les duels. Ils avaient également mentionné sa boule d'eau dont il avait utilisé des runes pour la faire tourner et flotter. Il a été surpris de lire que le professeur Flitwick était présent pour assister aux demi-finales et aux finales. Il avait dit qu'Harrison était un préadolescent très doué et qu'il était confiant qu'il gagnerait un jour le reste des championnats de duel également.

Il se demanda paresseusement quelle serait la réaction d'Albus Dumbledore que son pion s'entraînait à se défendre. Il gloussa pour lui-même en se livrant à l'image du vieil Albus détruisant son bureau de colère. Puis il pensa à approcher Filius Flitwick pour une maîtrise en charme et en duel.

Le reste des vacances ce passa relativement avec calme. Harrison passa quelques jours chez les Malfoy, Neville passa quelques jours au Manoir Peverell avec l'accord de sa grand-mère. Ce n'était pas encore la reprise des cours, nous étions encore en juillet, mais la reprise dans l'arrène politique était aujourd'hui.

" Promets-moi que tu garderas une copie du visage de Dumbledore quand il te verra pour la première fois à la réunion d'automne du Wizengamot." supplia Harrison, sa réticence à se séparer de Marvolo étant évidente de la façon dont il se tenait de l'homme alors qu'ils disaient au revoir.

" Je le ferai." promit-il, souriant à la pensée de la réaction de l'homme.

La réintroduction officielle de Marvolo dans la société était prévue pour la session d'été du Wizengamot, mais il avait subtilement envoyé des palpeurs à ses anciens contacts et solidifié les antécédents de son pseudonyme avec des pots-de-vin bien placés pour rendre son retour aussi fluide que possible. Beaucoup de ses anciens disciples et sympathisants avaient été recontactés, et son réseau d'influence se répandait à nouveau au Royaume-Uni et en Europe. Le placement subtil des documents, falsifié par les Gobelins et officiels avait été déposé et remis aux bons endroits et Marvolo était satisfait de la sournoise que ses Chevaliers avaient travaillé. Il ne pouvait pas risquer que Dumbledore ou l'un de ses sycophants puisse percer sa nouvelle identité, il avait maintenant des dossiers scolaires de l'Institut Durmstrang montrant un ensemble impressionnant mais pas obscène de partitions Chouettes et Nouvelles et une maîtrise en arts sombres et défense contre les arts sombres du ministère bulgare de la magie. Il avait des photographies dans de vieilles archives, des coupures de journaux de fausses réalisations et même des gens qui pouvaient et se souviendraient d'un jeune homme doué mais pas socialement exubérant qui assistait à des cours et à quelques rassemblements sociaux, mais dans l'ensemble ne laissait pas beaucoup d'impression.

Souriant à la promesse Harrison, continuait de se prélasser en présence de son père, avant qu'il ne parte au Ministère.

Dumbledore se sentit geler, son sang se refroidit tandis que l'adrénaline inondait soudain son corps. Il connaissait cette voix. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, se tenant à quelques mètres derrière le Seigneur blond Malfoy se trouvait Tom Marvolo Jedusor, une voix qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Mais comment ? Comment l'avait-il fait sans que personne ne le sache ? 

Tandis que Dumbledore était piégé dans ses pensées, son visage et ses mains tremblant légèrement, une lumière blanche enveloppa rapidement le nouveau Seigneur Peverell, montrant à ceux que la magie avait accepté sa prétention aux sièges de la famille. Marvolo eut un sourire narquois en voyant la réaction de sa présence sur le vieil imbécile.

" Comment ?" Le vieil homme mordit finalement, sa voix porteuse même si elle n'avait pas la force qu'elle avait habituellement.

La question a rendu la pièce confuse. Le nouveau Seigneur Peverell n'était reconnu par personne outre les maisons Sombres et avait jusqu'à présent attiré très peu d'attention sur lui-même, donc l'hostilité soudaine de Dumbledore a fait froncer les sourcils, en particulier avec les récents articles et révélations sur le vieux chef d'établissement encore frais dans l'esprit de tout le monde.

" Je suis désolé ?" dit Marvolo, jouant sa confusion.

" Comment as-tu fait cela ?"

" Je ne comprends pas."

Dumbledore regarda autour de lui et vit les visages confus des parties claires et neutres, mais il pouvait s'aider lui-même. Son ennemi, leur ennemi, l'homme qui avait chassé et tué des centaines de personnes se tenait devant eux et ils ne s'en rendaient même pas compte.

" Ne joue pas stupide avec moi Tom." tonna-t-il, sortant sa baguette, au grand choc de presque tout le monde.

Marvolo a pensé garder sa gaieté cachée et a plutôt mis sur une façade choquée.

" Je crois que vous me confondez avec quelqu'un d'autre, Monsieur Dumbledore. Je m'appelle Marvolo. "

" Je sais qui tu es, Voldemort."

L'onde de choc d'une telle déclaration a déchiré la foule, de nombreuses personnes devenant blanches avant que le chaos n'éclate.

Marvolo sourit intérieurement en voyant l'hostilité dirigée contre Dumbledore, l'homme lui-même aveugle.

" Je suis désolé mais vous vous trompez, je m'appelle Marvolo. Je ne suis pas et je ne m'associerais jamais à vous-qui-sait . " dit-il, utilisant le surnom stupide pour pousser davantage les boutons du vieil homme.

" Voldemort, Tom. Un nom que vous avez trouvé. "

Le nom déclencha une nouvelle fois les gens et Marvolo regarda Fudge exploser.

" Assez de cet Albus ! Comment oses-tu ? " cria le ministre corpulent, choquant véritablement Marvolo alors qu'il savait que l'homme était un lâche sans vergogne.

Albus se tenait avec sa baguette toujours fixée sur son ennemi et réalisa qu'il était piégé, la magie l'avait accepté. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas simplement abandonner, Tom était devant lui. Comment ne pouvaient-ils pas le voir ?

" Expelliarmus !" cria-t-il en apercevant le sourire furieux de l'homme.

Marvolo ne pouvait pas croire le culot du vieil homme, attaquer qui que ce soit dans ces salles était un crime. Tirant sa baguette, il plaça un bouclier devant lui et regarda joyeusement les aurors se précipiter et entourer le vieil homme, quelle tournure des événements inattendue.

Le directeur jeté hors du tribunal.

Albus est arrivé au bureau du ministre suivant ce dernier, il avait attendu qu'il sorte du tribunal. Cornelius n'eu même pas fermé la porte, qu'Albus y entra en sautant. 

Le ministre regarda le directeur avec chaleur. 

" Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Albus? Je suis un homme très occupé."

" Alors c'est réel ?! Sais-tu ce que tu as fait?! Tu as permis à Seigneur Voldemort de voler le Sauveur ! Maintenant, qui allons-nous combattre contre Voldemort ?"

" Il n'y a pas de Seigneur des Ténèbres." claqua Cornelius au vieil homme sénile. " Insister sur le fait qu'il vous met juste sous un mauvais jour, Albus. Celui qui ne doit pas être nommé est décédé en 1981. Nous avons connu la paix et la prospérité toutes ces années. Je comprends que ta popularité a décliné depuis ta défaite de Grindelwald, mais tu dois t'abstenir d'insister pour que tu sais qui est toujours en vie. Il est parti. Sois simplement heureux, pour une fois. "

Avec cette proclamation finale, Fudge ouvrit la porte de son bureau, signé clair qu'il voulait que lui, Albus Dumbledore, parte.

Dès qu'Albus est arrivé à son bureau à Poudlard, il a lancé une crise de sifflement massive. Des livres, des artefacts et d'autres mélanges ont été brisés dans sa crise de rage. Les portraits du directeur et de la directrice regardèrent avec choc, consternés par le comportement du vénérable directeur. Dans l'enfer, Phineas Noir ectlata de rire. 

" Devons nous appeler quelqu'un ? Il est clairement pas bien.. "

Le lendemain matin, Marvolo et Harrison purent lire dans le journal ce qui c'était passé au Wizengamott. Même si Harrison avait vu la mémoire comme promis, il en rigolait encore. Mais le voir en premier page, Albus Dumbledore entouré d'Aurors était une source de grande joie pour les deux Peverell et pour beaucoup d'autres, pensa Harrison.

" Vous l'avez entendu en premier, notre estimé directeur Albus Dumbledore a été vu escorté hors de la première session de Wizengamot de la saison par des aurors armés après avoir attaqué un nouveau membre de la cour, Seigneur Marvolo Peverell. Le sorcier âgé affirmait que le nouveau Seigneur n'était autre que Vous-savez-qui. Le nouveau Seigneur Peverell a nié ces affirmations ridicules et a dit ceci: 

" Il est clair que l'homme est troublé, son âge avancé l'a évidemment rattrapé. Et évidement il n'a pas été puni, outre une certaine somme qu'il me doit." 

Plus d'informations à la page 3."

Harrison lut la première page avec une joie mal cachée, cela commençait et il ne pouvait pas attendre.

C'est pour l'anniversaire de Neville, ses douze ans, qu'Harrison pu pour la première fois aller au Manoir Londubat, il fut accueilli par une sévère Augusta Londubat et un Neville légèrement embarrassé.

La femme était étonnamment grande et ses cheveux gris étaient en chignon élaboré. Sa robe était violet foncé et chère sans être exagérée. En regardant autour de la pièce, Harrison nota que c'était le thème général, il était clair que la famille Londubat avait de l'argent, mais ils ne l'avaient pas annoncé aussi fortement que d'autres familles, comme les Malfoy.

Harrison fit un pas en avant et prit la main de la douainière. 

" Merci de m'avoir invité, Douanière Londubat. Je suis très heureux de vous rencontrer, et joyeux anniversaire, Neville." salua Harrison, embrassant l'air au-dessus de sa main avant d'envoyer un grand sourire à Neville.

" Je suis très content de vous rencontrer aussi, jeune homme, mais vous devriez m'appeler Augusta ou Gran. J'espère que je vous verrai beaucoup, nous allons donc renoncer aux formalités." a déclaré la vieille dame.

Harrison hocha la tête et envoya un sourire à la femme. Neville secoua la tête avec amour et se tourna vers son meilleur ami. 

" Merci, Harrison. Les filles ne sont pas encore là, mais tu peux venir et les attendre avec moi. Ma Gran connaît déjà Amelia, qui les amène toute les deux. "

Douanière Londubat les a fait signe à Neville, disant qu'elle enverrait un Elfe au moment du thé.

Neville le conduisit à travers la maison et sortit dans le jardin. Voyant le manoir pour la première fois de l'extérieur, Harrison vit qu'il s'agissait d'un grand manoir Tudor. Les jardins étaient extrêmement bien entretenus et Harrison devina que Neville avait passé la plupart de son temps depuis son retour de l'école ici.

La demi-heure suivante quand les filles fut arrivées fut consacrée à parler de leurs plans d'été. Neville partait avec sa grand-mère et son oncle Algie pour la dernière semaine de l'été pour rendre visite à une famille éloignée aux Pays-Bas, ce qui le passionnait car ils y avaient un grand magasin de botanique qui vendait une variété de plantes et d'herbes exotiques. Susan restait à la maison car sa tante était trop occupée, mais elle avait prévu de visiter la plage plusieurs fois pour la journée, Hannah partait dans une semaine pour passer le reste des vacances jusqu'à la dernière semaine aux États-Unis pour rendre visite à ses cousins. Et Harrison fit par de ses voyages qu'il faisait avec son père et des cours qu'il prenait, scolaire et extra-scolaire.

Finalement, l'Elfe de maison promis par Augusta surgit et ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la salle à manger informelle. Harrison vit qu'Augusta était avec un homme âgé et Harrison supposa que c'était le célèbre oncle de Neville, Algie. En regardant la table, Harrison vit qu'un grand arrangement de grignotines de fête avait été mis en place avec des assiettes et les enfants devaient se servir d'un buffet. Harrison était heureux de voir un si grand choix et a choisi quelques sandwichs différents à essayer, ainsi que de la salade et des gâteaux.

Une fois la nourriture nettoyée, les cadeaux ont été évanouis. Neville ouvrit le cadeau de Susan en premier et vit qu'elle lui avait acheté un livre sur les usages médicinaux de l'herbologie et un kit de medi-Sorcier pour enfant. Bien que légèrement pratique, Harrison pouvait voir que Neville aimait le livre. Le cadeau d'Harrison vint ensuite. Ouvrant dans la boîte cadeau, Neville avait l'air confus avant de lire la carte qu'Harrison avait écrite.

" Wow, Harrison, c'est génial !" 

Il regarda le miroir avec émerveillement maintenant qu'il savait de quoi il s'agissait.

Harrison sourit. 

" Eh bien, de cette façon, nous pouvons parler et ce voir en tout temps." a-t-il déclaré.

Les filles ont regardé la note et ooh'd et ahh'd une fois qu'elles ont compris ce qu'était le miroir de poche.

Neville est parti et a ouvert le cadeau d'Hanna, elle avait acheté à la boîte une plante hybride rare, un pommier ananas miniature. Une fois cultivé, il ne dépasserait jamais quatre pieds de haut, et les fruits auraient la taille d'une balle de golf au maximum.

" Merci." dit Neville, l'air légèrement dépassé par le fait qu'il n'avait pas seulement des amis, mais des amis qui le connaissaient et ce qu'il aimait.

" Ça va Neville, c'est à ça que servent les amis." dit Harrison, tirant Neville dans une étreinte à un bras.

" Ouais Nev, je suis juste content que tu aies aimé mon cadeau. Je pensais que c'était trop pratique." a déclaré Susan en souriant.

" Honnêtement, c'est génial." a déclaré Neville, en caressant la couverture du livre.

Augusta, qui avait regardé, sourit aux enfants. 

" Merci à tous d'avoir rendu la journée spéciale." a-t-elle déclaré. "Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour le gâteau d'anniversaire."

Chantant joyeux anniversaire à Neville, Harrison fut surpris que la journée se soit passée si vite. Passant le reste du temps à jouer quelques parties de claquement explosif, Harrison était heureux d'avoir vu son dieu frère et s'être fait deux amies. 

Le lendemain matin, Harrison fut réveillé par Marvolo qui lui chanta un joyeux anniversaire en Gallois et après sa routine de sportive et sa toilette, Harrison eu le surprise de retrouver Draco et Neville attablé avec son père. 

" Quel est le programme aujourd'hui papa ?

" On va regarder ton film préféré ensuite on va en voiture que j'ai commendé avec le chauffeur pour aller faire un Escape Game dans le centre de Londres par un couple d'élevés Moldus. Il venait juste de ce lancer dedans et avait encore plain de nouvelle idées pour durée un bout de temps. Le nom de leur entre est 'Ton temps est imparti'.

" Cool ! Et on déjeune où ?"

" Ici. Ensuite pour divertir ton Pack de mini ados et créer une ambiance unique, j'ai installez un bar à tatouages éphémères dans le salon. C'est un truc Moldu que j'ai adoré. Tu peux avoir un tatouage temporaire, celui que tu veux et en changer la semaine suivante. Enfin

" Le goûter ?" 

" Ici. D'après ce que tu m'as dis les ados en devenir ont généralement un gros faible pour la junk food à l'américaine. Sur une table y aura, disposez des mini burgers, des boîtes de pop-corn, des bouteilles de soda en verre, des pailles vintage... Une machine à hot-dogs sera à votre disposition dans le salon, les Elfes et je vous laisse inventer vos propres recettes ! Tes musiques préférés jouerons dans le fons de pièce. Ensuite le gâteau et les cadeaux."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

C'était ses douze ans et c'était l'heure d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Beaucoup étaient présents pour lui. Son père, quelsues Chevaliers, Les Lestranges, Barty Croupton Junior et bien sûr Severus et les Malfoy. Y avaient surtout Neville, bien évidement Draco aussi mais s'ajoutaient à la petite bande Susan et Hanna qui sont meilleures amies depuis toujours. Et elles étaient fidèles à son frère, Neville. Elles devaient entrer dans son cercle social.. et en vrai il les aimai bien.

Revenons-en aux cadeaux. Ils reçu beaucoup de livres comme chaque années mais celui qui se démarqua fut l'album photo de sa mère et Severus de Severus. Sur le mot qui accompagnait le l'album, il disait qu'il était ouvert à partager des souvenirs dans une pensine, ensemble, quand Harrison le voulait.

Deux jours plus tard. C'était la journée shopping scolaire de Draco et cette année Harrison fut invité avec son père malgré qu'il ne se rendait pas au château en tant qu'élève officiel, il lui fallait tout de même de nouveaux livres pour étudier même si il en avait reçu pas mal en cadeaux, il n'avait pas son trimestre de lecture. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Harrison a acheté de nombreux livres sur la protection, les runes, l'arithmancie, la fabrication de sorts et les techniques avancées de duel. Les arts sombres, l'arithmancie et les runes étaient rapidement devenus ses sujets de prédilection pour étudier après ses premières visites dans la ruelle Diagon il y a un an. Les protections et la fabrication de sorts reposaient fortement sur l'arithmancie et les runes, et il espérait devenir un expert des deux. Les maîtres de garde pouvaient absolument être mortels sur le champ de bataille, et Harrison les admirait. Les maîtres de paroisse pourraient créer des protections temporaires pour empêcher les gens d'utiliser la magie, des protections qui pourraient tuer quiconque en leur sein, ou des protections qui pourraient protéger toute une armée. La fabrication de sorts était également une compétence inestimable. Avoir un arsenal de sorts inconnu de quiconque sauf vous pourrait faire de vous un excellent duelliste.

Quand Poudlard recommença, Marvolo envoya Harrison à Severus sous la couverture de Chaos en publique.

Dans les appartements du chef de la maison Serpentard, Severus jeta un coup d'œil à Harrison. Il se retrouva à aimer leurs conversations. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait aimé pouvoir exprimer ses préoccupations ou même discuter de choses avec quelqu'un qui endurait également Dumbledore ou les Cornichons.

Il avait bien fais d’accepter de prendre Harrison en tant qu'apprenti, rien que pour l'avoir avec lui à Poudlard.

Malheureusement ce n'est qu'une semaine plus tard que la couverture souffla pour une personne en particulier.

" Severus, puis-je avoir une heure de ton temps ce soir ?" demanda Minerva en s'asseyant pour le déjeuner.

" Je crois que je peux arranger ça. Je n'ai pas de détentions programmées. Je peux reporter tout ce que j'attribuerai à Argus. Ça irait 21 h ?"

" Oui merci."

Minerva est arrivée à l'heure. Elle entra dans les quartiers de Severus. 

"Je crois que des protections seront nécessaires."

Severus ne posa aucune question mais jeta les protections. Il connaissait suffisamment Minerva pour savoir que la femme n'aurait pas demandé s'ils étaient importants. 

" Thé ?" 

Severus remit sa baguette dans son étui.

" S'il vous plaît." 

Minerva s'assit sur le canapé et Chaos sauta immédiatement pour se faire caresser. 

" Il devient grand."

" Il mange beaucoup. Les Elfes ont réussi à éloigner les poils de Chaos." 

Severus posa le plateau de thé sur la table. Il a versé leur thé.

" Harrison veut-il nous rejoindre ?" 

Minerva regarda Chaos. Lorsque Severus alla objecter, elle leva la main. 

" Je le sais depuis un moment. J'avais espéré que tu me dirais quand tu serais prêt mais après le dernier coup d'Albus, j'ai pensé que nous devrions parler. Je prêterai serment, si nécessaire."

Chaos s'installe à côté d'elle. Il la sentit puis se transforma. 

" Professeur McGonagall."

" Harrison pas de ça entre nous je suis ta marraine, Minerva va bien. Je suis ravi de te revoir."

" Minerva, je ne sais pas si tu veux savoir la vérité." 

Severus avertit la femme. Il savait combien elle respectait et suivait Dumbledore.

" Je crois que je voudrais connaître la vérité. Vous voyez, après la lecture des testaments officiels des Potter, je suis resté à Gringotts pour un problème médical que Poppy pensait que je bénéficierais de leur expertise. Je lui avais parlé des problèmes de mémoire que j'avais. J'ai dû endurer un rituel de purge qui a supprimé plus de 142 charmes de mémoire, 41 compulsions et 99 autres sorts et liens à cause de l'utilisation libérale d'Albus de sa baguette. " Severus et Harrison savaient que leurs bouches s'ouvraient. "Poppy est également consciente que tu es Harrison. Elle a eu le même problème."

" Je vois." 

Severus se remit enfin.

" En effet. Maintenant, nous voulons vous aider à retirer Albus. Je crois vraiment Harrison que votre père est la clé."

" Je ne vais pas demander comment tu le sais." 

Harrison était surpris.

" Tu lui ressembles. Les gens oublient que j'étais en première année quand il était en cinquième."

" Oh." 

Son père allait trouver cela intéressant. 

" Oui, et il est logique qu'il soit de retour et répare les choses. Je n'ai jamais aimé comment Albus l'a traité quand il est revenu ici pour le poste de défense. Maintenant, dis-moi comment cela s'est produit."

Harrison expliqua tout à Minerva. Il a expliqué ce qui s'est passé après avoir reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, lui montra son test d'Héritage qui montrait aussi les blocs sur sa magie et les compultions. Puis il lui parla des Dursley. Minerva a laissé échapper un peu de gaélique coloré lorsqu'elle a appris cette information. 

" Je l'ai prévenu. Je lui ai dit que c'était la pire sorte de moldus. Oh au faite tu n'as plus la cicatrice d'éclaire sur ton front ? Je croyait que les cicatrice d'accident magique étaient toujours visibles.."

" Comme on dit que le sort de Mort ne laisse aucune trace.." dit Harrison, sans s'avancer. " Fallait bien qu'elle disparaisse, j'ai juste gueris."

II était presque dix heures quand ils eurent fini de parler, Minerva était sur le point de partir quand ils entendirent frapper à la porte de Severus. Harrison se transforma en Chaos. Severus jeta un œil à l'avis de la salle. 

" C'est Albus."

Minerva roula des yeux, invoqua un peu d'eau-de-vie, deux chooteurs et les remplit un peu. 

" Prends-en une gorgée." 

Elle but une grosse gorgée de son verre.

Severus ouvrit la porte. 

" Albus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu appelles ce soir."

" Je cherche en fait Minerva quand je me suis souvenue de sa demande de te parler." 

Dumbledore entra dans la pièce sans y être invité. Il a remarqué le cognac, les verres et l'odeur de cognac sur leurs respirations. 

" Je voulais prendre des dispositions concernant l'audit."

" Oh, tout est arrangé. Les Gobelins arriveront la semaine prochaine pendant que les étudiants passeront leurs examens." 

Minerva regarda sa montre. 

" Je dois y aller. Ce fut un plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, Severus. Nous devons recommencer bientôt."

" Plaisir comme toujours, Minerva. Je suis d'accord."

" Albus, viens et emmène-moi dans mes quartiers, je suis sûr que Severus doit sortir Chaos avant de se coucher."

" Je le fais, sinon, il me réveillera à une heure impie qui devra être libérée."

" C'était une surprise." Harrison était assis sur son lit. "Poppy, Minerva et Filius avec qui je prévois de prendre contact. Je me demande qui d'autre nous pouvons convertir ?"

" Je crois que tout le personnel est déjà converti." Severus retira les couvertures. "Votre père va pouvoir faire de plus gros changements maintenant."

" Je suis d'accord. Oncle Lucius pourra commencer à soumettre le retour des cours. Puisque Dumbledore n'est pas le chef Warlock, il ne peut pas arrêter les cours de cette façon. Penses-tu que le personnel veut que les cours soient retournés ?"

" Oui, je me souviens qu'ils ont essayé de les garder. Maintenant, assez parlé de Dumbledore. Laisse-moi profiter de ta compagnie."

Harrison sourit. 

" Qui peut être agencé."

" Je parlais de Chaos, Harrison. Transforme toi qu'on puisse sortir."

Severus et Chaos se dirigèrent vers la forêt interdite. Ils cherchaient des ingrédients de potion mais rencontraient également le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils allaient simplement tenir tout le monde au courant. Rien ne s'est vraiment passé dans les deux semaines.

Poppy et Minerva avec Filius se sont joints à eux pendant la semaine pour donner des leçons à Harrison et vérifier ses devoirs. Harrison était plus mûr que les récents diplômés de Poudlard et il voulait vraiment apprendre ce qu'il pouvait des maîtres de leurs domaines. Severus lui avait enseigné des potions dans son laboratoire privé mais Harrison avait fait attention pendant les conférences de Severus en classe, alors qu'il était Chaos. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a envoyé des livres et tout ce dont ils avaient besoin via les Elfes. 

Harrison était assis sur un rocher, créant des étiquettes pour les ingrédients de Severus et scellant les paquets pour le stockage. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ramassait des fleurs pendant que Severus ramassait de la mousse. 

" Tu sais qu'il va essayer autre chose. J'aimerais juste avoir une idée de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire."

" Il n'a rien dit lors des réunions de l'Ordre ?"

" Non, papa, et c'est un peu bizarre. C'est comme s'il faisait un pacifions tout le monde pendant qu'ils se regroupaient, gardans tout le monde calme. Bien que le duo d'idiots n'ait pas été subtil. Ils continuent d'essayer de me caresser quand je suis Chaos et Ginerva a même essayé de me donner de l'herbe à chat. "

" Je l'ai regardé. Ce n'était pas seulement de l'herbe à chat. Il y avait quelque chose de mélangé. Je le décompose pour comprendre ce que c'était." Severus mit le pot de mousse devant Harrison. "Il veut être vu comme un ami de Chaos. "

" Que penses-tu que c'était censé faire ?" 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres voulait vraiment aller tuer deux Gryffondors.

" Sur la base de ce que j'ai découvert jusqu'à présent, c'était censé amener Harrison à révéler qui il était. Il y avait une potion de contrainte légèrement saupoudrée sur l'herbe à chat mais il y a quelque chose que j'essaie encore de comprendre. Il semble que ce soit une sorte de la potion de purge mais il lui manque quelques ingrédients. S'il s'agissait d'une vraie potion de purge, cela annulerait la potion de contrainte. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres réfléchit pendant quelques minutes. 

" Peux-tu m'envoyer ce que tu as découvert ? Je peux regarder à travers les livres de potions sombres et voir ce que je peux trouver."

" J'allais apporter les informations ce week-end afin que nous puissions chercher. Je sais que si j'apportais mes livres de Spinner's End, il aurait une crise." 

" Chut, quelqu'un arrive." 

Harrison se transforma, face à la direction dans laquelle il entendit le bruit.

Bane entra dans la clairière. 

" Les gosses idiots à tête rouge ont été pris dans les bois. Ils étaient presque de la nourriture d'araignée. Venez avec moi pour les obtenir."

Severus et Chaos échangèrent un regard. 

" Je te verrai ce week-end. Ravi de te revoir, Bane." Bane grogna. " Emmène-nous vers eux." Severus dit au revoir au Seigneur des Ténèbres alors qu'ils suivaient Bane. "Combien de dégâts ont-ils fait ? "

" Ruiné deux champs de champignons, une récolte de lavande et de menthe, et notre rosée du matin."

" Je ferai en sorte que tout soit remplacé, même s'il sort de leur peau." Severus allait s'assurer que les Centaures obtiennent le remplacement de leurs ingrédients. Severus suivit Bane dans un petit bosquet. Félin rebondit un peu en avant pour jouer avec les petits Centaures qui attendaient à l'extérieur du bosquet. Severus regarda les Gryffondors attachés. "Quelle partie de la forêt interdite avez-vous ratée ?"

" Nous voulions aider à collecter des ingrédients de potion." a parlé Ginerva pour le duo. Ronald avait tourné son visage vers sa sœur quand Severus était apparu.

" En effet. Pour être dans la forêt interdite, 50 points chacun de Gryffondor. Pour avoir détruit les supposés ingrédients de la potion que vous collectiez, 50 points chacun. Vous paierez pour le remplacement de chaque culture que vous avez ruinée. monsieur Filch aura le plaisir de votre entreprise pour le mois prochain. " Severus savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire plus ou Dumbledore supprimerait tout. De cette façon, Minerva appliquerait la punition.

" Ce n'est pas juste." gémit Ginerva. "Nous essayions juste d'être amicaux et serviables."

" La vie n'est pas juste. J'aurais pensé que tu avais appris cette leçon il y a longtemps." Severus ignora le grognement d'accord de Bane. "Relâchez les imbéciles. Je vais les raccompagner à Poudlard. Ils remplaceront tout ce qu'ils ont détruit. Veuillez me fournir ou à Hagrid la liste complète."

" Nous allons." 

Maka s'avança. Elle était la guérisseuse de la tribu. 

" Je demandais si je pouvais utiliser de la lavande de vos boutures ce soir ?"

" Certainement." Severus était reconnaissant qu'Harrison ait rassemblé les choses pendant la récolte. Sinon, tout leur travail ce soir aurait été perdu car il n'aurait pas eu le temps de conserver les ingrédients. S'il les quittait pour revenir plus tard, qui sait ce qui leur serait arrivé. Une fois les idiots libérés, Severus leur indiqua la direction à suivre. "Marche devant moi, je ne te fais pas confiance pour ne pas te perdre ou causer des ennuis." 

Chaos rugit son accord.

" Non, Albus, je ne supprimerai pas la détention ni ne changerai les points. Ils n'auraient pas dû être dans la forêt interdite. C'est annoncé chaque année et ils le savaient mieux. Maintenant, signez l'autorisation pour les fournitures."

Minerva mit le parchemin devant Dumbledore.

Dumbledore avait convoqué une autre réunion inutile du personnel uniquement pour discuter du duo idiots et de leurs dégâts. Aucun membre du personnel n'était disposé à quitter son poste. Chaos dormait à sa place habituelle, tandis que Severus ne prétendait même pas prêter attention à tout ce que Dumbledore voulait faire maintenant. Il a commencé à penser à son dernier projet de recherche. Il devait comprendre pourquoi les ailes Doxy ne fonctionnaient pas. Ils devraient avoir. Peut-être que je dois le changer en ailes de lutin et contrer l'effet avec de la menthe ? Non, la menthe réagirait au serpent.

" Severus ?"

" Non." Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Dumbledore avait demandé mais il n'allait pas le faire.

" Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Severus, seulement quelques heures."

" Non." Severus sentit Chaos bouger et réalisa que la sieste était terminée. Cela signifiait donc qu'il avait perdu une heure assis à écouter Dumbledore.

" Severus, tu es le seul à pouvoir le faire. Chaos pourra aussi y aller."

Severus arqua un sourcil mais put voir Minerva, Poppy et Filius lancer des regards étranges à Dumbledore. 

"Non. Albus, j'ai une potion sur laquelle je travaille. Le duo d'idiots que j'ai dû affronter hier soir m'a empêché de rassembler tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je devrai sortir plus tard ce soir et demain soir, car j'ai aussi besoin pour remplacer toutes les plantes qu'ils ont endommagées. "

" J'ai approuvé les fonds pour remplacer les usines." Dumbledore savait qu'il devait abandonner. Il n'avait vraiment plus besoin de son personnel contre lui.

Severus reprit ses recherches tandis que Chaos commença à déranger Minerva pour un biscuit.

Le soir même, dans les quartiers de Severus, alors qu'Harisson racontait sa journée à son père. Comme tout les soirs depuis qu'il était à Poudlard..

" Bien. Je dois y aller maintenant, nous finalisons les plans d'Azkaban ce soir. Sois en sécurité mon fils, bonne nuit."

" Bonne nuit papa."

Harrison a alors désactivé le miroir et a décidé qu'il devait commencer à faire des plans pour le reste de la semaine avec Severus.

Du coté de Marvolo, au manoir Peverell se tenait une réunion très importante. Mais juste avant il avait reçu une lettre très intéressante.

" Salutation Marvolo Peverell,

Je voudrais m'adresser à vous comme Tom, mais je crain que vous n'acceptiez pas ce nom, car il à de nombreuse connotations négatives qui lui sont attachées. Tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser au nom de moi même et de toute personne qui a fréquenté l'école avec vous ou a enseigné pendant votre séjour à Poudlard. Albus réussit assez bien dans sa quête pour créer un 'méchant' dans les murs de l'école, sous la forme des Serpentards. Il nous a tous trompés, étudiants et professeurs, depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est que maintenant que nous récoltons les conséquences de notre comportement honteux et de l'absence d'une épine dorsale adéquate. Autant il me plairait d'assumer l'immense fardeau de la culpabilité, pour tout le monde, je ne peux pas. Mes épaules ne sont pas aussi larges ni fortes. Je vais cependant m'excuser personnellement de ne pas avoir pu voir, de mes propres yeux, exactement combien notre traitement des Serpentards les avait poussés dans des directions qu'ils n'avaient peut-être pas prises. Comme on dit, le recul est toujours de vingt ans.

Je vous offre, à vous et au Ténèbres, une acceptation et un accueil inconditionnels dans notre monde. Je sais que vous vivez dans le monde Sorcier depuis de nombreuses années, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment vécu. Vous et les vôtre ont toujours été tenus à l'écart, jamais accueillis dans la lumière et la vie du monde magique britannique. Je suis prète à changer cela. J'accepterai et approuverai toujours de tout coeur toutes les mesures qui, selon vous, pourraient nous aider à survivre et à prospérer. Les mesures que vous avez prises jusqu'à présent sont merveilleuses et montrent une profondeur de caractère qu'aucun de nous n'avait cru que vous étiez capable. De plus, je ferais un effort concerté pour changer ces attitudes de division ici, à Poudlard, afin que vos réformes éducatives, car je sais qu'ils sont à vous, réussiront, et nous pouvons envoyer dans le vaste monde Sorciers et Sorcières qui sont égaux ou supérieur à ceux d'autres pays qui avaient mis en place ces mesures il y a des décennies.

Je reste ton fidèle serviteur.

Minerva MacGonagall,

Directrice Adjointe de Poudlard."

" Minerva,

J'ai été très surpris de vous entendre et je dois vous remerciez pour vos merveilleux mots que vous avez écrits. Ils m'ont fait rougir pendant des heures. Je vous remercie très humblement pour vos sentiments sincères, et ils ont beaucoup contribué à apaiser certains sentiments encore très bruts à l'égard de Poudlard et de mon traitement là-bas. 

Veuillez ne pas vous appeler mon serviteur. J'aimerais vous voir comme une compatriote, un solide associé, et peut-être, avec le temps, une bonne amie. Je ne vous blâme pas pour votre aveuglement concernant les Serpentards. Je sais sur quelles épaules ce fardeau devrait reposer. Je vais cependant vous prendre un peu à partie pour les oeillères que vous portiez quand il s'agissait de discipliner certains de vos Gryffondors. Je parle, bien sûr, des Maraudeurs, et de leur traitement odieux envers Severus Snape-Prince, entre autres. Je sais que vous ne l'avez vu que comme un Serpentard sournois et poignardant le dos pendant qu'il fréquentait Poudlard, cependant, quand il est venu vers moi pour faire partie de quelque chose de plus grand que lui, j'ai vu une âme blessée. J'ai vu un homme-enfant qui avait été jeté simplement pour le patch sur ses robes, et je l'ai accueilli. Je l'ai encadré et guidé.

Je comprend à quel point vous pouvez ressentir de la douleur en ce moment, en particulier pour toute les trahisons de quelqu'un que vous concidérez comme mentor et un guide. Une trahison comme celle-là est en effet très profonde et je souhaite que vous n'ayez pas eu à la subir. D'un autre côté, si les choses ne s'étaient pas déroulées de cette façon, notre monde serait toujours embourbé dans la boue de l'esprit de l'homme et de la femme. Alors veuillez accepter mon pardon et continuer à mener le bon combat pour tous les enfants dont vous avez la garde. Vous faites la fierté du monde Sorcier britannique, Minerva.

Avec respect,

Marvolo Peverell."

"Mes amies. Ce soir, c'est une nuit très importante. Nos amis et nos familles ont passé beaucoup trop de temps à Azkaban, il est temps qu'ils soient libérés et ramenés chez eux où ils appartiennent. "

Marvolo fit une pause tandis que la cinquantaine de Chevaliers applaudissaient avec enthousiasme. Ils manquaient presque autant aux membres de leur famille que lui.

" Severus, donne-leur chacun une fiole de la potion de polyjuice à action prolongée, et Barty, attribue-leur chacun un Moldu, à l'exception de Lucius et de son équipe. L'équipe de Lucius, vous stupéfiez les aurors. Ne les tuez pas. Nos mouvements doivent rester cachés du monde. Une fois que tous les Chevaliers ont quitté la prison avec leur prisonnier assigné, modifiez les souvenirs des aurors et réveillez-les. Pour le reste d'entre vous, souvenez-vous de votre prisonnier assigné et de l'endroit où il se trouve dans la prison elle-même. Dès que vous les trouvez, prenez un de leurs cheveux pour le placer dans votre fiole de potion de polyjuice et donnez-le au Moldu. Ensuite, laissez le moldu dans la cellule et utilisez immédiatement votre portoloin pour revenir au manoir. Les guérisseurs doivent attendre pour examiner tous les prisonniers. Je suis parvenu à un accord avec les Détraqueurs, et ils ont accepté de rester loin de nous pendant l'évasion. Nous devons rester complètement indétectables. Comprenez vous?"

Il leur lança un regard très sérieux et regarda chacun d'eux acquiescer en réponse à sa question.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et leva la femme moldue allongée par terre à côté de lui sur ses pieds. Il se tourna un peu à sa droite et ressentit la sensation familière et serrée d'apparition.

Il est apparu très loin de la prison pour se cacher des aurors. Ses Chevaliers sont apparus derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard avec leurs moldus à la main.

Marvolo hocha la tête vers Lucius, lui faisant signe, ainsi qu'à son équipe, de prendre soin des aurors. Le groupe s'est immédiatement désillusionné et s'est dirigé vers le poste de garde à côté de la prison. Il resta immobile alors qu'il attendait leur signal, ne pensant à rien d'autre qu'à la mission à venir.

C'était environ 10 minutes plus tard quand il vit un patronus arrivé à lui, qui disait que tous les aurors avaient été soignés avec succès.

Marvolo se tourna de nouveau vers sa droite, transplanant jusqu'au fond de la prison. Ses partisans transplanèrent directement derrière lui et le suivirent dans la misérable prison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas hésité à faire glisser son Moldu au dernier étage de la prison, destiné aux prisonniers les plus dangereux, y compris les Lestranges. Plus il marchait dans le couloir, plus il devenait sombre et sale. La prison s'effondrait presque dans ce bloc, et c'était un miracle que quiconque ait pu survivre ici. 

Bientôt, il se tenait devant la cellule de Bella, il ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'un sort de déverrouillage très puissant et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle. Elle était allongée sur le sol de la cellule nue, ne portant que des chiffons. Sa peau était beaucoup plus pâle qu'elle ne l'avait été dans le passé, et elle avait perdu tellement de poids qu'elle ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'à un squelette.

Sa voix se brisa en disant a son apprenti.

" Bella, réveille-toi s'il te plaît."

Ses yeux brun foncé s'ouvrirent et se remplirent immédiatement de larmes. Elle secoua la tête en demandant.

" Mon Seigneur ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça et la prit dans ses bras. Elle se cramponna fermement à lui et sanglota dans ses robes.

Il la lâcha juste assez pour retirer la fiole de potion de polyjuice de la poche de sa robe et lui expliquer.

" Les Chevaliers de Walpurgis ne sont pas encore prêt à être révélé au public. Cette évasion doit être gardée secrète par le Ministère, j'ai donc besoin d'un morceau de cheveux pour cette potion de polyjuice. Je vais le donner à ce Moldu pour que personne ne sache que vous avez déjà quitté la prison. "

Bellatrix hocha la tête tandis que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage. Elle tira un seul morceau de cheveux de sa tête et le lui tendit. Il la recoucha doucement sur le sol, car elle n'avait visiblement plus la force de s'asseoir.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se déplaça rapidement, ajoutant les cheveux à la potion, avant de les donner au moldu. Il transfigura ensuite les vêtements de prisonnier moldu en haillons, identiques à ce que Bella portait actuellement. Une fois qu'il eut fini, il jeta le sosie de Bellatrix dans la cellule et ramassa doucement son apprenti du sol. Il la berça contre sa poitrine et elle s'accrocha fermement à sa robe alors qu'ils sortaient rapidement de la prison. 

La seconde où il sortit, il les transplana dans l'aile désignée de l'hôpital du Manoir Peverell. Une équipe de guérisseurs des Chevaliers de Walpurgis les attendait, et ils ont commencé à lui lancer des sorts de diagnostic au moment où il l'a posée sur le lit. Marvolo resta debout pendant qu'ils travaillaient, ne voulant pas être à une distance mesurable de sa plus fidèle à aucun moment dans un proche avenir. Le guérisseur Andrews se racla alors la gorge et le Seigneur des Ténèbres se força à détourner le regard de Bella.

" Mon Seigneur, elle est en relativement bonne santé par rapport à de nombreux autres prisonniers d'Azkaban que j'ai vus. Elle souffre de malnutrition et d'un poids insuffisant, mais à part ça, elle va bien. Elle n'a subi aucune blessure grave dont nous avons besoin pour guérir, et son esprit est complètement solide, ce qui est un miracle après tant d'années. "

La guérisseuse a ensuite donné plusieurs potions à Bellatrix, avant de lancer de nombreux charmes de nettoyage et de faire apparaître une robe d'hôpital comme par magie sur son corps très mince. Une fois qu'il eut fini, le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda tous les autres lits maintenant remplis de prisonniers secourus.

Le lendemain au château de Poudlard. S'asseoir au pieds de Severus à la table des professeurs donna à Harrison la vue parfaite quand son père entra, suivie de Lucius et ce qu'il devinait être les autres membres de la Commission Scolaire. Harrison remarqua comment la pièce se tût rapidement lorsque le groupe imposant apparut. Tous les membres étaient vêtus de robes, pas formelles, mais certainement de haute qualité.

" Quelle est la signification de cela ?" 

La voix de Dumbledore retentit, arrachant presque l'attention de tout le monde aux sorcières et sorciers intrus. Il se leva de sa chaise au centre de la pièce et regarda le groupe.

Harrison, cependant, ne se concentra pas sur ses mots, mais sur sa magie. Il tourbillonnait inaperçu par tous sauf lui, en colère et malveillant.

" Monsieur le Directeur, comme vous semblez n'avoir reçu aucun de nos nombreux hiboux et que vous ne semblez jamais être dans votre bureau lorsque nous essayons de vous faire passer par la cheminée, nous, les directeurs d'école, avons jugé nécessaire de venir en personne." dit Lucius, venant à l'avant du groupe et laisser sa voix fraîche et aristocratique sonner au-dessus de la foule, étouffant les murmures croissants.

" Vous n'avez rien à faire pour forcer ces Sorcières et Sorciers à vous suivre, Monsieur Malfoy." dit Dumbledore, le ton grossier montrant son mécontentement.

Lucius n'a pas répondu. Au lieu de cela, une femme plus âgée s'est avancée à côté du Seigneur. Harrison ne la reconnut pas, mais il reconnut certaines de ses caractéristiques et se demanda si elle était apparentée à la famille de Justin Smith.

" En fait Albus, c'est Seigneur Peverell qui a attiré notre attention sur la question dont nous souhaitons discuter avec vous. De cela, nous avons décidé en tant qu'organe de tenir une réunion plénière. Le fait que vous nous accusiez d'être si faible que nous pourrions être manipulés est offensant, et le faire publiquement insulte non seulement Seigneur Malfoy mais aussi nous. "

Harrison voulait rire car il savait à quel point ils pouvaient être manipulés facilement mais hocha la tête. Il aurait pu applaudir quand il avait vu quelques étudiants regarder avec mécontentement le directeur et avait deviné qu'ils étaient liés aux membres qu'Harrison ne connaissait pas.

" Je m'excuse. Ce n'était pas mon intention et, comme vous dites, ce n'est pas le lieu d'une telle conversation." a déclaré le directeur, sa voix maintenant douce et géniale, le ton ne correspondant pas à la colère avec laquelle sa magie palpitait.

Le bureau du directeur.

" Maintenant, que puis-je faire pour vous ?" demanda le directeur, regardant autour de la pièce et souriant.

Marvolo retint son reniflement, le ton était si humble et trompeur.

" Directeur, n'avez-vous pas lu les hiboux que nous vous avons envoyés ?" demanda immédiatement Lucius.

Albus retint son grognement au ton et espéra avoir l'air bénin assis derrière son bureau.

" Je suis désolé de dire que parfois les choses m'arrivent. Vos hiboux ont dû s'accumuler dans la pile de courrier que je n'ai pas encore passée. Comme je suis sûr que vous le savez, j'ai récemment été mis à rude épreuve. "

Marvolo a encore une fois lutté pour rester calme. 

" Je suis sûr. Je suppose que vous avez également raté nos appels de cheminette ?"

" Oui, mon garçon. Étant directeur, je suis souvent absent de mon bureau pour m'occuper des enfants et d'autres problèmes."

Marvolo secoua la tête. 

" Sans aucun doute, cependant, en tant que Directeur, il est de votre devoir de gérer l'école et de fournir à vos élèves un environnement heureux et sûr et, surtout, une éducation de qualité. Vous avez du personnel et, en tant que député, il est du devoir du professeur McGonagall de s'occuper des étudiants et de tout problème de comportement, ainsi que de leur Directeur de maison. Cela me fait me demander à quel point vous prenez votre devoir au sérieux. "

Albus se hérissa à ces mots. Comment Tom Jedusor osait-il dire à tout le monde comment gérer son école ?

" Un simple oubli, mon garçon."

" En effet." dit Lucius.

" Maintenant, quelle est la question qui est si importante que vous avez ressenti le besoin de vous immiscer dans notre petit-déjeuner ?"

" Intrusion ? Vous donnez l'impression que nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus." a déclaré Lilian Freemont. 

Marvolo se souvenait de sa famille lors d'un des discours de Lucius, ils étaient Neutres de Lumière. Il la reconnut vaguement comme étant de Serdaigle et de quelques années de moins que lui.

" Un simple coup de langue, ma chère." dit Albus, exaspéré. 

Jamais auparavant ils ne l'auraient interrogé et cela le laissait perplexe.

" Je suis sûr que vous avez lu les enquêtes sur votre professeur de Défense actuel ?" demanda Lucius.

Albus voulait grogner. 

" Oui, eh bien, si nous croyions tout ce qui est écrit, nous ne saurions pas à qui faire confiance." a-t-il déclaré. 

Il avait essayé d'enterrer l'incompétence du fou, mais même lui ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose. Sans le fait qu'il devait à l'homme d'avoir sauvé sa réputation, il l'aurait laissé pendre.

C'était il y a cinq ans quand un journaliste du corps occupé avait découvert son lien avec Gellert et leur relation; il aurait été ruiné jusqu'à ce que Lockhart soit littéralement tombé sur leur rencontre. Quand il a vu ce qui se passait, Lockhart avait oblitéré l'homme et, à partir de ce moment, il avait Albus dans sa poche.

En tant que personnalité publique, Albus n'avait pas voulu prendre le risque de se débarrasser de lui, mais maintenant il remettait en question ses actions.

" Je suis sûr," dit Lucius. "cependant, vous savez sans aucun doute aussi que le ministère a examiné les prouesses de magie et d'héroïsme de Monsieur Lockhart et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Il s'agit d'une fraude et le ministère est en train de finaliser l'ordre d'arrestation. Cela se fera en quelques jours, sinon plus tôt. "

Albus se hérissa intérieurement. 

" Je vois. Aussi horrible que cela puisse être, je sens que certains d'entre vous me tiennent pour responsable de cela ?" a-t-il demandé, en veillant à avoir l'air fatigué et triste.

" Vous avez refusé notre contribution lors de la sélection des enseignants. C'est au Conseil de décider qui est embauché, cependant, depuis que vous êtes Directeur, vous n'avez pas encore gardé un enseignant pendant plus d'un an."

" Oui bien-"

" Par mesure de précaution, j'ai une lettre d'approbation signée de Madame Bones et du Ministre lui-même pour que vous fermiez à clef les pupilles de Poudlard, empêchant Monsieur Lockhart de quitter le terrain de l'école." dit Lucius, sortant la lettre mentionnée et passant à Albus.

En lisant rapidement la lettre, Albus cacha sa colère et dissimula soigneusement comment ses mains tremblaient de rage. 

" Je vois. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord sur la nécessité de prendre des mesures aussi drastiques. "

Il espérait que sa voix grave influencerait la foule et il a vu quelques membres faiblir légèrement.

Marvolo, cependant, n'a pas été ému et a rapidement pris la parole. 

" C'est juste une précaution et en tant que membre du personnel, il ne devrait pas partir avant la fin de l'enquête. Si l'enquête aboutit à rien, il sera excusé et relâché. Pourquoi, à quel point vous avez l'air inquiet, c'est presque comme si vous croyiez qu'il était coupable. "

Fermant brièvement les yeux pour cacher sa colère, Albus retint un autre grognement. 

" J'ai la plus grande confiance en mon personnel." a-t-il finalement déclaré.

" Alors allons-y, certains d'entre nous ont des choses importantes à faire." a déclaré Atticus Vane. 

Bien que neutre, l'homme était un ancien Serpentard et tout au long de la réunion, il avait observé le directeur, et il n'avait pas aimé ce qu'il avait vu.

Sachant qu'il était incapable de s'en sortir, Albus se leva et rassembla le livre de paroisse pour l'école. En tant que Directeur, il avait le contrôle principal des salles, cependant, McGonagall pourrait prendre les rênes en tant que député et, en cas d'urgence, les chefs de maison pourraient apporter quelques modifications. Poussant sa magie dans le livre, Albus permit au Conseil de le voir lier Gilderoy.

Après cela, le groupe est parti, beaucoup ne se sont même pas souciés d'adieux polis. Leur licenciement l'avait fait trembler de rage, il devrait planifier soigneusement comment faire sortir l'homme maintenant, il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour ne pas renverser tout ce qu'il savait dans un effort désespéré pour se sauver.

Draco avait apprécié la détresse évidente de l'homme provoquée par le fait d'être lié dans les salles pendant les derniers jours, ce qui, ajouté à ses réactions aux articles de Rita, avait en fait rendu sa deuxième année légèrement agréable.

Amelia Bones aurait dit qu'elle n'attendait pas sa journée avec impatience si on lui demandait. C'était, bien sûr, un mensonge. Elle avait très hâte de voir Susan et d'être de retour pour Beltane, mais avant de pouvoir aller chercher sa nièce, elle allait devoir encore une fois s'occuper du directeur.

La situation actuelle était ridicule. L'enquête avait pris des semaines car elles étaient bloquées et trompeuses à chaque tour, peu importe que les résultats soient clairs. Lockhart Gilderoy, autrefois en possession d'un Ordre de Merlin 3 e classe, était un menteur et un imposteur. Amelia savait que ses livres étaient ridicules, leurs affirmations risibles, et même un enfant de moins de 11 ans les reconnaîtrait comme faux.

Dans l'un, il a prétendu avoir frappé des crocs de vampire, ce qui ne lui a permis de manger que des carottes décortiquées pour le reste de l'éternité. Ridicule ! Premièrement, les dents de vampire sont presque impénétrables à la force et deuxièmement, alors qu'un vampire peut consommer d'autres substances que le sang que la plupart choisissent de ne pas car elles en gagnent peu. Cela n'a même pas touché le fait que encore moins utilisent leurs crocs pour boire au lieu d'utiliser du sang donné versé dans des verres.

Les affirmations dans la plupart des livres étaient toutes aussi ridicules. Cependant, avant l'enquête, Lockhart s'en est sorti car certains des exploits revendiqués se sont produits, comme un troll de montagne tué qui a sauvé un village au Pérou. Cela s'est produit et Lockhart était là, bien qu'il soit maintenant clair que sa prétention d'avoir été le seul à faire l'exploit était un mensonge et il a modifié les souvenirs de ceux qui l'entouraient pour s'en tirer. Amelia, comme tout le monde, avait simplement pris ses autres victoires revendiquées telles que le vampire comme fiction pour rendre ses livres plus intéressants, sans se rendre compte qu'il manipulait et endommageait mentalement des centaines de personnes.

Sentant son alarme se déclencher, elle se leva et poussa un soupir. Marchant vers sa porte, Amelia fit une pause lorsqu'elle entendit frapper venant d'elle. L'ouvrant, elle vit Lucius Malfoy. 

" Seigneur Malfoy, en quoi puis-je vous aider aujourd'hui ?"

" Madame Bones, avec votre permission bien sûr, nous aimerions beaucoup vous accompagner à Poudlard." dit Lucius demandé.

" En quelle qualité ?"

" Nous sommes à la fois parents et membres de la commission scolaire. C'est également nous qui avons mis en lumière les inquiétudes." a déclaré Marvolo, d'un ton sérieux.

Amelia hocha la tête. Cela ne la dérangeait pas et, pour être honnête, elle voulait regarder davantage l'interaction entre le nouveau Seigneur Peverell et le directeur. 

" Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre. Nous partirons sous peu, je dois juste rassembler mes hommes. "

Les deux Seigneurs acquiescèrent et s'écartèrent.

" Shacklebolt, Green, McCallion ! Tu es avec moi." cria-t-elle pour attirer l'attention de la pièce, heureuse de voir que les trois aurors qu'elle avait choisis étaient déjà prêts et attendaient.Revenant aux deux Seigneurs. " Suivez-moi." en marchant vers la cheminée principale du DMLE.

" Directeur." salua Madame Bones professionnellement, si ce n'est un peu froid.

" Madame Bones, quelle joie de vous voir, et bien sûr vos compagnons sont également les bienvenus." dit l'homme, sa voix sonnant sincèrement. Cela donna envie à Marvolo de boucler sa lèvre de dégoût.

" Effectivement. Directeur, j'ai ici un mandat d'arrestation contre un Gilderoy Lockhart." a-t-elle déclaré, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

Albus soupira et s'assura d'avoir l'air triste. 

" Je vois. Cependant, je suis vraiment désolé de vous informer qu'il semble que Monsieur Lockhart ait réussi à sortir de Poudlard. " 

Marvolo laissa un sourcil se lever. 

" Quel malheur."

Albus retint son grognement. 

" Pardonnez-moi, je ne vois pas comment il a réussi à accomplir cela." Amelia n'a pas laissé sa colère se manifester. "J'étais amené à croire que vous l'aviez enfermé dans les salles ?"

" Oui mais-" 

Amelia soupira avant de se redresser. 

" Directeur, quand avez-vous vu Lockhart pour la dernière fois ?"

" Je l'ai vu hier au petit déjeuner." a déclaré Albus. 

Il avait observé l'homme de près, essayant de trouver un moyen de le faire sortir du château avant qu'il ne soit arrêté et ne dévoile potentiellement ses secrets.

" Je vois. Et savez-vous la dernière fois qu'il a été vu ? "

" Il n'était pas au déjeuner hier, ni au dîner."

" Alors, il avait potentiellement 24 heures pour s'évader ?" a déclaré Amelia, clairement pas impressionnée par cette nouvelle.

" Potentiellement."

" Et vous n'avez pas pensé à en informer le DMLE ?"

Albus fronça les sourcils. 

" Je n'étais pas sûr qu'il avait disparu, parfois le personnel n'assiste pas aux repas dans la Grande Salle. "

Il avait les portraits qui le regardaient, mais ils n'avaient rien vu et les fantômes ne pouvaient pas le trouver.

" Cependant, l'homme était lié aux quartiers et soumis à une enquête criminelle. J'aurais pensé que vous voudriez le surveiller de plus près. "

" Je comprends, mais je fait que les portraits une vigie, ainsi que les fantômes de Poudlard. "

" Je vois." dit Amelia, exaspérée. 

Elle devrait maintenant émettre et trouver des fonds pour une chasse à l'homme.

" Madame." interrompit Auror Green, hésitant.

" Vert ?"

" Je pense qu'il serait bénéfique de vérifier les protections, juste au cas où elles auraient été changées." dit-il, donnant à Albus l'envie de blesser l'homme. 

Comment osait-il l'accuser de changer les barrières et de laisser Lockhart s'échapper? Il n'était pas assez idiot pour un stratagème aussi évident.

Amelia hocha la tête. 

" Je pensais la même chose moi-même."

Dumbledore retint sa rage et se leva pour prendre le livre de paroisse. Le remettant, il fronça les sourcils lorsque Madame Bones non seulement le lisa, mais lança plusieurs charmes et sorts de détection, sans lui faire confiance.

" Tout est en ordre, je présume ?"

Amelia a admis qu'elle était surprise lorsque le livre de la salle s'est avéré ne pas être altéré. 

" Oui, merci Directeur."

Dumbledore contint sa satisfaction suffisante. 

" Si c'est tout, je suis sûr que vous avez chacun du travail à faire ?"

" Pas assez. Vert, Shacklebolt, McCallion, je veux que vous vous sépariez et fouillez le château de haut en bas. Je vais retourner au bureau et rassembler d'autres aurors pour te rejoindre. "

" Oui, madame." dirent les aurors ensemble, hochant la tête.

" Mon cher, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire-"

" Oui, Directeur, ça l'est. La chasse à l'homme commencera ici s'il s'est vraiment échappé et chaque membre du personnel sera interrogé pour voir si nous ne pouvons pas créer une chronologie de sa sortie. "

" Maintenant, voyez ici-"

" Non, vous voyez ici. Il s'agit d'une enquête officielle du ministère. Nous devons fouiller le château pour trouver un condamné qui a été vu pour la dernière fois ici et lié aux services. "

" Mais-"

" Si vous continuez à argumenter le Directeur, je vous accuserai d'avoir obscurci le cours de cette enquête."

Lucius et Marvolo retenaient à peine leur sourires.

" Très bien alors, mais essayez de vous rappeler que c'est une école et qu'il y a encore des enfants ici. Votre enquête va perturber leurs esprits de vacance. "

Amelia retint son reniflement à l'excuse fragile de l'homme. 

" Mes aurors seront discrets. Maintenant, si vous pouviez rassembler votre personnel pour qu'il soit là à mon retour, cela devrait accélérer le processus. "

Avec un signe de tête, elle se tourna et n'attendit pas qu'Albus lui réponde.

Marchant vers la cheminée, elle s'arrêta près de Marvolo et Lucius. 

" Messieurs, si vous voulez me suivre, je crois que vous avez tous les deux des fils chez vous aujourd'hui."

Les deux Seigneurs acquiescèrent et envoyèrent un regard au Dumbledore maintenant furieux. 

" En effet, Madame Bones." dit Lucius, en la suivant vers la cheminée.


	10. Chapitre 10

Harrison s'habilla d'une robe formel parce qu'il contait aller à Gringotts. Depuis qu'il avait offert le miroir à son père et Neville, il réfléchissait beaucoup à combien il pouvait investir pour que l'Enchanteresse ai plus de vente. Il savait que ses miroir aurait déjà dû marcher mais elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'argent et donc les miroir été trop cher, pour l'instant. Après être passé au bureau de son père pour lui dire où il allait, Harrison se métamorphosa avec des cheveux blond comme les Malfoy et des yeux bleu comme son père. Il passa par la cheminette direction le chaudron baveur, puis sans même regarder autour de lui, il marcha directement vers le grand bâtiment blanc. 

" J'ai parlé à la propriétaire du magasin, Mademoiselle Serena Miller, et elle est impatiente de recevoir des fonds de votre part. Je pense que ce serait une entreprise rentable. Quel montant voulez-vous transférer?"

Harrison réfléchit quelques instants. 

" Je voudrais lui offrir cent mille gallions pour l'expansion, la recherche et la publicité. Mais je veux une propriété de 49% de l'entreprise et aussi pour qu'elle élargisse ses appareils. La communication miroir est une chose, mais je veux aussi des appareils qui peuvent diffuser le Quidditch, capteurs et charmes de proximité qui suivent les joueurs autour, et cristaux de mémoire qui peuvent enregistrer les matchs afin qu'ils puissent être regardés plus tard. Je veux aussi qu'elle travaille avec les miroirs pour que les gens puissent regarder de tels matchs à la maison. Si elle peut faire ce travail, je lui donnerai volontiers plus de financement et l'aiderai à ouvrir des succursales à l'international. " at-il déclaré.

Rangok acquiesça alors qu'il prenait des notes.

" Je vais avoir le contrat prêt et en discuter avec elle et vous informer de tout développement. Vous parliez d'une autre entreprise ?" Il a demandé.

Harrison hocha la tête. 

" L'industrie hôtelière n'est pas très développée dans le monde Sorcier. J'aimerais changer cela. J'aimerais que vous regardiez les propriétés à proximité, mais pas trop près de Diagon Alley et les propriétés à Paris et New York City aussi, pour l'instant. Ces hôtels répondront à tous les publics, et nous pouvons créer une division pour ceux qui peuvent payer plus et ceux qui ne le peuvent pas. Des chambres et des équipements standard pour ceux qui ne peuvent pas dépenser trop et des chambres de luxe et des commodités pour ceux qui le peuvent. Nous pouvons stimuler le tourisme en offrant des visites spéciales de la ville ou du pays. Des remises peuvent être accordées aux clients réguliers. Le premier hôtel magique au monde. Que pensez-vous ? "

Rangok rit. 

" Vous allez vraiment nous rendre riches tous les deux. Vous avez un esprit vif pour les affaires, jeune. Vos ancêtres seraient fiers. Je vais y jeter un œil et vous informer de tout développement." a-t-il déclaré.

Harrison se leva et salua le Roi Gobelin et partit.

" Vous êtes vraiment quelque chose de spécial, jeune." murmura Rangok alors qu'il regardait Harrison sortir. "Vous conduirez le monde magique vers la grandeur un jour. Et je pourrai garder la tête haute et regarder mes proches être traités sur un pied d'égalité. Vous le ferez, Harrison Peverell, comme l'ont prédit de nombreux Gobelins sages, car c'est votre destin. Les anciennes prophéties prédisent votre succès. Que la Déesse Mère soit toujours à vos côtés. "

Quelques jours plus tard, Harrison, Draco et Neville dormaient ce week-end là au Manoir Peverell. Harrison les avait convoqué car il avait une grande nouvelle.

" En ce moment, j'ai trouvé un plan. Celui qui bénéficiera non seulement à l'éducation, aux pauvres, aux maltraités et aux orphelins mais diminuera également le pouvoir de Dumbledore sur la Grande-Bretagne. "

Il fit alors une pause et regarda son cousin et sont frère spirituel afin qu'ils comprennent la gravité de cette réunion.

" Mon idée est assez simple. Je voudrais créer un orphelinat. Celui qui ne limite pas l'intelligence d'un élève ou ne limite pas les sujets qu'un élève peut apprendre. Un orphelinat sans parti pris contre certaines formes de magie. La force de Dumbledore ici en Grande-Bretagne provient de son pouvoir sur Poudlard. Un grand nombre d'élèves seront transférés dans l'orphelinat l'été, sa réputation en porterait un coup sévère. "

Draco et Neville le regarda sous le choc, et Draco fut le premier à parler.

" Comment ferions-nous cela, Cousin ? Nous n'avons pas les ressources pour une telle chose.. "

Harrison inclina la tête,

" En fait.. j'ai plus qu'assez de ressources. J'ai les fonds nécessaires pour démarrer l'orphelinat et la faire fonctionner très longtemps. Je possède même un château que je serais prêt à abandonner et à rénover. "

La mâchoire de Neville a chuté en entendant cela,

" Comment mon frère ?"

" Le château de Serpentard, situé en Grande-Bretagne mais sous fidélius avec le Seigneur qui est moi même comme gardien. Il est aussi grand que Poudlard et parfait pour répondre à nos besoins. La seule chose dont nous devons nous soucier est de trouver des professeurs qualifiés, ainsi que des éducateurs, de rencontrer les Gobelins et de faire approuver l'orphelinat par la communauté internationale. "

" Qu'est-ce qui rendrait l'école de l'orphelinat différente de Poudlard, cousin ?" 

" Pour commencer, l'école serait ouverte à la pratique de tous les types de magie, qu'elle soit claire, sombre ou grise. Cette orphelinat enseignerait également de nombreuses autres matières qui manquent encore à Poudlard, telles que la politique, la protection, le duel, l'alchimie et les arts martiaux, pour n'en nommer que quelques-unes. Poudlard manque de nombreuses matières que les écoles du monde entier enseignent. La principale différence entre Poudlard et l'orphelinat réside toutefois dans la répartition des classes. Les étudiants ne seront pas obligés de suivre des cours avec des étudiants de leur âge. Au lieu de cela, ils iront en classe avec des élèves qui partageront leurs connaissances et leurs compétences. De cette façon, les étudiants ne seront pas obligés de suivre des cours trop faciles pour eux. Si un étudiant est capable de passer tous les niveaux d'une matière, il n'a plus à suivre de cours dans cette matière et il peut passer à d'autres matières au choix."

Neville et Draco le regardait avec crainte alors, et Draco dit sincèrement.

" Cela semble magnifique mon Prince. Comment s'appellerait l'orphelinat ?

Neville parla en même temps.

" Les étudiants seront-ils divisés par maisons ?"

Harrison hocha la tête.

" L'orphelinat Evans. Et oui, nous aurons un système similaire à celui pratiqué à Poudlard. Avec les valeurs sur les forces de chacun. 

Maison Silvermoon - Maison de Vitalité

Couleurs de la maison - bleu royal et argent

Valeurs de la maison: flexibilité, orientation, créativité et résilience

Maison Fireclaw - Maison des guerriers

Couleurs de la maison: rouge et noir

Valeurs de la maison: force, discipline, liberté, autonomie

Maison Arrowedge - Maison du leadership

Couleurs de la maison - blanc et or

Valeurs de la maison: intelligence, concentration, confiance et patience

Maison Raventhorn - Maison de la Sagesse

Couleurs de la maison: vert forêt et bronze

Valeurs de la maison: logique, connaissance, ouverture et exploration"

Alors qu'il avait presque fini d'écrire, il entendit Draco demander.

" Comment les étudiants seront-ils triés ?"

" Je prévois d'utiliser mes connaissances des runes anciennes et de l'arithmancie pour créer une pierre de classification. J'ai l'intention de le concevoir de sorte que lorsqu'un étudiant touche la pierre avec sa baguette, la pierre analyse sa magie et sa personnalité pour déterminer à quelle maison il appartient. Si je peux comprendre comment le faire, j'aimerais que la pierre change les couleurs de l'uniforme de l'élève pour qu'elles correspondent aux couleurs de leur maison. "

Il a ensuite entendu Neville dire.

" Pouvons-nous s'il te plaît trouver une meilleure devise que 'Ne jamais chatouiller un dragon endormi' ?"

Harrison a rigolé en entendant cela.

" Oui, je pensais que nous pourrions utiliser 'Scientia ipsa potentia est' comme devise, ce qui se traduit par 'La connaissance elle-même est le pouvoir'. Je pense que cela convient. "

Draco et Neville sourient et hocha la tête en accord. Harrison a regardé ses notes d'un air contemplatif pendant quelques minutes avant de demander:

" Quel devrait être le symbole ? Je veux qu'un symbole représente l'orphelinat. Je dirais un serpent, bien que le symbole de papa soit un serpent, et je ne veux pas que cette orphelinat soit connue comme le centre d'entraînement des Chevaliers de papa, nous ne pouvons donc pas l'utiliser. Je ne veux pas non plus utiliser d'animaux provenant des maisons de Poudlard ou d'autres écoles, je veux que ce soit différent. "

"Et un oiseau-tonnerre mon Prince ?" a demandé Draco.

Harrison a secoué la tête.

" Non, c'est un symbole utilisé par l'école des Sorciers en Amérique."

Neville et Draco sont restés silencieux pendant quelques minutes, avant que Neville ne suggère.

" Pourquoi pas un loup redoutable ? Un loup représenterait tout ce que nous défendons, la loyauté, l'intelligence, la liberté, la ruse, l'intuition, la confiance.. la liste est longue. Je ne connais aucune école qui utilise le loup comme symbole, ce serait parfait. "

Harrison réfléchit à cette idée pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'hocher la tête.

" D'accord, je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Le loup sera notre symbole. Draco, j'aimerais que tu conçoives un écusson d'école et des uniformes pour chaque maison. Je veux qu'ils ressemblent aux uniformes graduer, tout doit être intimidant. "

Draco a hoché la tête et Harrison a essayé de penser à autre chose dont ils avaient besoin de discuter avant de les libérer dans leur chambres du Manoir. Il ne se souvenait de rien d'autre.

" J'ai besoin de l'approbation de mon père avant de pouvoir prendre des mesures importantes pour créer l'orphelinat."

Neville et Draco hochaient la tête et rentraient dans leurs suites respectifs. Harrison se trouvait donc seul dans sa chambre et fit un signe de la main pour appeler son père. Le premier sort qu'il avait crée, il allait dans le même sens que l'accio. La personne invoqué ressentait un tiraillement dans sa magie, ce qui créait un lien de suivi inversé. Le receveur pouvait donc suivre le lien magique jusqu'a l'invocateur.

" Bonsoir mon fils."

Harrison sourit.

" Bonsoir papa."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fit un câlin à Harrison qui était devant son bureau, et était assis sur sa chaise. Harrison lui expliqua tout de son idée et de ce qu'il avait discuté avec Neville et Draco.

" C'est une brillante idée Harrison. Cela pourrait fonctionner. Tu as déjà les fonds et un emplacement. Je sais pertinemment que Lucius pourra faire approuver l'orphelinat avec ses relations. Cela retirerait beaucoup d'autres, de l'emprise de Dumbledore et donnerait une éducation appropriée. Je ne vois aucun problème avec ce plan. "

Harrison sourit vivement, soulagé que son père approuve son idée.

" Eh bien.. il y a un problème, papa. Je n'ai pas les relations pour trouver des professeurs et les éducateurs qualifiés. Et il n'y a que le Ministère qui sait qui est magique et où trouver les enfants.."

Marvolo le regarda dans les yeux.

" Laisse ça à Lucius et à moi-même.. Je connais déjà plusieurs personnes qui pourraient enseigner certaines des matières que tu as énumérées. Barty est un maître de transfiguration très qualifié, et fonctionnerait bien en tant que professeur. Quant aux autres postes, je vais commencer à écrire des lettres à de vieux associés. Le reste de ce projet va devoir incomber à toi et Lucius, je le crains. Je n'ai pas le temps d'aider beaucoup plus que ça. Cependant, je suis sûr que tu géreras tout très bien. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. "

Il a souri une fois de plus et a assuré son père.

" Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter. J'ai l'intention de rencontrer les Gobelins sur la rénovation d'un de mes châteaux et le financement de l'école. Je vais également envoyer une copie des plans à Lucius et l'informer de sa tâche. "

Neville quitta sa chambre du Manoir Peverell alors qu'il n'arrivait pas a dormir et se dirigea vers l'une des serres Peverell. En regardant toute les plantes, il pensa à ce qu'Harrison a promis depuis qu'il le connait, le monde magique uni, l'obscurité et la lumière ensemble comme égales. La magie étant célébrée, la tradition et la culture sont revenues et ont permis au petit bouton d'espoir en lui de s'épanouir. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir pardonner à ceux impliqués dans la dernière guerre, pas complètement, et Merlin l'aiderait s'il voyait jamais les Lestrange ou Crouch, mais pour Harrison il essaierait. Le monde qu'Harrison a peint était un monde dont Neville voulait faire partie, qu'il se battrait pour voir devenir une réalité.

Avec ce signe de tête décisif, Neville se concentra sur les plantes devant lui, ne remarquant pas un lien se formant dans sa magie, le liant à sa promesse et à Harrison. Maintenant calmé, il retourna dans sa chambre pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'ils étaient tous attablés dans la salle a manger familiale, quatre hiboux fient leur entré par fenêtre. Harrison pu y lire.

" DUMBLEDORE A PERMIS D'ABUSER HARRISON PEVERELL ANCIENNEMENT POTTER !"  
\- par Victor Y. Isurs.

" Dans une nouvelle choquante et troublante, nous avons appris que le directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore, était au courant des années de maltraitance de notre cher garçon disparu qui avait survécu, Harrison Peverell. Nous avons appris les faits surprenants lors d'une session du Wizengamot. Les accusations d'abus ont été confirmées par de nombreux rapports des autorités Moldues. Oui, Dumbledore a quitté le Garçon-qui-a-survécu avec des Moldus abusifs.

Cela a été découvert il y a un an lors d'un mouvement bouleversant alors que Lucius Malfoy est devenu chef démoniste. Dumbledore a insisté sur le fait qu'il avait le contrôle sur les sièges Potter-Black. Seigneur Malfoy a fournit tout les papiers requis et est le précepteur des sièges Potter, Noir, Peverell, Gauts, Gryffondor et Serpentard. (ascendance complète à la page 3).

La nouvelle choquante de l'abus est venue lorsque Seigneur Malfoy a demandé des réponses pour expliquer pourquoi Albus Dumbledore avait laissé Harrison Potter avec des gardiens abusifs. Il a fourni de nombreux rapports à Madame Amelia Bones pour montrer que ses paroles étaient véridiques. Nous nous souvenons tous des nombreuses fois où nous avons exigé qu'Albus Dumbledore nous fournisse une preuve de la sécurité d'Harrison Potter (voir page 4, 5, 6 pour les articles précédents). Nous avons tous été informés qu'Harrison Potter était en sécurité, recevant une formation magique et une éducation. Cependant, les rapports ont montré le contraire, y compris le manque d'entraînement magique.

Alors, mes lecteurs, allons-nous permettre à Albus Dumbledore de rester impuni pour cela? Est-ce la raison pour laquelle Harrison Peverell à changer de nom ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose d'autre à Harrison Peverell ? Quoi d'autre que le directeur à caché ? De quoi d'autre nous a-t-il menti ? Est-ce pour cela qu'Harrison Peverell n'a pas encore été vu à Poudlard ?

Faut-il continuer à autoriser un homme qui a volontairement permis un abus en charge de nos enfants ?"

Même pas cinq minutes plus tard, Lucius puis Severus firent leur entrés par la salle des cheminées de se que senti Harrison par son lien d'Héritier Peverell. Son père, malgré qu'il réfléchissait toujours, dû le sentir aussi vu qu'il était le chef de famille, le Seigneur.

Harrison n'était pas trop mal que son passé soit dans le journal tant que cela faisait mal paraître Dumbledore.

" Je ne sais pas si c'est possible mais cela ne ferait-il pas encore plus mal à Dumbledore si nous ouvrions un orphelinat magique et accueillions tous les enfants élevés de Moldus et d'autres enfants magiques indésirables et pauvres ? Nous avons déjà révélé son acceptation des abus." proposa Harrison.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil. 

" Je l'aime bien. Cela fournirait un moyen de gérer également les Cracmols et de fournir plus d'emplois. Nous aurions besoin de créer un autre département au sein du ministère. Fudge va adorer car il serait associé à de nouveaux emplois du ministère et de nouveaux emplois dans le monde magique en même temps. " dit Marvolo.

" Quelque chose que Dumbledore a déclaré publiquement qu'il était impossible à moins que quelqu'un n'ouvre un nouveau magasin. Il a affirmé qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de créer de nouveaux emplois au Ministère." Lucius avait essayé de créer de nouveaux départements au Ministère concernant la garde des enfants.

Severus se souvenait de tous les enfants au fil des ans qui n'avaient pas voulu rentrer chez eux. Il se souvenait de ceux qui ne voulaient pas retourner dans leurs foyers d'accueils ou orphelinats.

" Rita pourrait également faire quelques histoires concernant le problème. Elle fera de belles rebondissements." Suggéra Draco. "Il y a quelques étudiants à Poudlard qui n'ont pas voulu retourner dans le monde Moldu."

" Je peux vous donner une liste. Nous devrions vérifier les statistiques avec l'ICW et d'autres communautés magiques. Vous savez qu'il essaiera de prétendre qu'il n'y a pas de besoin ou que le nombre d'enfants qui en bénéficieraient ne vaudrait pas la peine le coût." Severus détestait la façon dont Dumbledore semblait toujours nier ce qu'il ne voulait pas croire. 

Severus ressentit une vague de fierté pour Harrison.

Harrison faisait confiance aux adultes autour de lui et Severus savait que c'était parce qu'ils l'écoutaient. Harrison ne faisait pas confiance à beaucoup de gens sauf à sa famille. Un famille qui lui montraient que c'était bien de faire confiance aux autres. Severus, Lucius, Narcissa et le Seigneur des Ténèbres montrèrent à Harrison qu'ils étaient prêts à l'écouter et à ne pas écarter ses idées, ses préoccupations ou même ses sentiments quand Harrison les avait exprimés. Ils ne lui ont pas dit de se taire ou ont essayé de contrôler la bouche d'Harrison.

" Génial. Je sais que cela affectera Dumbledore mais je l'avais comme objectif." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a jamais parlé à personne de son passé avant que Harrison ne tombe dans sa vie. Lui et Severus pouvaient comprendre le passé d'Harrison et pouvoir s'asseoir et l'écouter sans porter de jugement. Il a pu également partagé son passé à ses meilleurs amis. C'était plus factuel que des sentiments, mais c'était un grand pas dans l'apprentissage de la confiance entre eux quatre.

" Nous pouvons aussi aider, ainsi que nos amis. Si nous parlons tous à nos parents, nous pouvons obtenir beaucoup plus de soutien avant que Dumbledore ne puisse vraiment se rallier." Neville regarda Draco puis Harrison. "Si l'ICW amène les parents de partout à le soutenir, ils feront pression sur le ministère britannique." Neville était présent au Manoir Peverell pour trois jours des vacances.

" Il a raison. Cela fonctionnerait et laisserait Dumbledore sans aucun moyen de revendiquer mon implication." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était très conscient de l'utilisation de son nom par Dumbledore pour faire approuver les choses par la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne. S'il avait su qu'Harrison était la clé pour réparer leur monde, il aurait kidnappé le garçon alors qu'il était bébé. " Bien, Harrison je te laisse t'en occuper avec le Roi Ragnok."

" Papa, cela te va si j'organise l'orphelinat dans le château Serpentard ?"

" Bien sur."

" Alors on fait sa ce soir les gars. On a déjà travaillé dessus hier avec Neville et Draco."

Alors qu'ils avaient passés la journée dernière à travailler sur la conception de l'orphelinat, Harrison demanda a Dobby de livrer peronnelement une lettre au Roi Ragnok, il ne servait à rien de l'appeler via le miroir et il n'avait surtout pas le temps d'attendre un long voyage en hiboux pour lui faire savoir sa venue pour un nouveau projet. Et ils ne voulaient pas attendre demain, impatient qu'ils étaient. Le trio de douze ans se trouvaient donc à Gringotts alors qu'il était vingt-et-une heure trente pour un autre pas en avant dans le monde magique.

" Harrison, quel plaisir de vous revoir. "

Harrison sourit au Gobelin. Il était assez tard qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre à part les gobelins eux-mêmes, ce qui signifiait qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter d'être vus.

" Roi Ragnok, tout le plaisir est pour moi. Je travaille actuellement sur un projet assez important et je suis venu ici pour demander votre aide. Je crois que le projet sera bénéfique pour les deux parties concernées. Cependant, j'ai besoin de votre entière discrétion avant de poursuivre. "

Le gobelin sourie goulûment et fit signe au petit groupe de les suivre dans une salle privée. Alors qu'ils marchaient, Ragnok dit doucement.

" Vous aurez toujours notre silence lorsque vous le demandez, Harrison. Les Gobelins vous respectent, ce qui est rare pour une Sorcière ou un Sorcier. "

Il se sentit honoré que les Gobelins le respectent et hocha la tête pour remercier. Ils ont continué dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une salle privée avec une grande table située au centre même. Une fois tout le monde assis autour de la table, Harrison sortit les plans du château de Serpentard et les étala devant eux. Il a ensuite sorti le dossier qu'il avait créé avec tous les détails pour l’orphelinat et l'a remis au Roi Gobelin.

Il le regardait tous les trois avec curiosité, avant de passer les 10 minutes suivantes à lire le dossier.

" Vous fondez une nouvelle école ?"

" Non, un orphelinat magique."

Le Gobelin semblait très surpris, mais aussi très intéressé. Il acquiesça.

" Juste un instant, Héritier Peverell. J'aimerais demander à notre architecte principal de se joindre à nous afin qu'il puisse examiner les plans. Je vous assure qu'il est l'architecte le plus qualifié que nous ayons sous notre emploi. " 

Harrison hocha la tête et attendit patiemment que le nouveau Gobelin les rejoigne dans la salle privée. Quelques minutes plus tard, un Gobelin d'apparence ancienne vêtu de noir entra. Ragnok fit signe au nouveau Gobelin. 

" Héritier Peverell, voici Larknas. Il est notre architecte principal et il sera en charge des rénovations du château de Serpentard. "

Harrison s'inclina légèrement et salua le Gobelin. 

" Bonjour Larknas. C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer. "

Larknas, comme beaucoup d'autres Gobelins, avait l'air surpris que ce Sorcier de haut statut se soit incliné devant un Gobelin. Cependant, il n'a pas hésité à retourner l'arc. 

" Héritier Peverell s'il vous plaît, l'honneur est pour moi. Je comprends maintenant que vous souhaitez rénover ce château. Puis-je vous demander ce que vous souhaitez que je change ? "

" Oui bien sûr. Ce château va servir de nouvelle maison pour les orphelins magiques, les enfants dont les parents sont trop pauvres et les enfants maltraités. J'ai besoin qu'il soit rénové en une structure appropriée pour leur nouvelle maison. Ragnok, veuillez lui montrer les plans de l'orphelina. "

Ragnok passa le dossier à Larknas, et ils attendirent patiemment pendant que l'architecte regardait les informations. Il fredonna en finissant de lire et se déplaça pour regarder les plans actuels du château. Il a pris quelques notes avec une plume avant de dire.

" Oui.. je crois que cette structure fonctionnera parfaitement pour un orphelinat. Quelles sont vos exigences pour les rénovations Héritier Peverell ? "

" J'ai besoin de suffisamment de salles de classe pour toute les matières qui y serons enseignés. Plusieurs chambres de duel, zones d'étude et laboratoires de potions pour les étudiants à pratiquer et à faire leurs devoirs. Une volière, une très grande bibliothèque, une grande grande salle, ainsi que des bureaux et des chambres privées pour tous les professeurs, les éducateurs, éducatrices et la directrice. Des serres doivent être ajoutées, j'aimerais que la cour et les jardins soient agrandis et améliorés, des sentiers créés dans les kilomètres de forêt entourant le château et des écuries pour les chevaux. Le Crystal Loch est situé sur la propriété et j'aimerais qu'un hangar à bateaux soit construit le long de ses rives pour la voile. Un terrain de Quidditch doit être créé. "

Harrison a attendu que Larknas ait fini d'écrire la liste avant de continuer.

" Les derniers éléments sont des dortoirs et des espaces communs pour chacune des quatre maisons. Comme indiqué dans le dossier, les quatre maisons sont Arrowedge House, Raventhorn House, Silvermoon House et Fireclaw House. Le château a trois tours. Les deux plus grandes tours seront rénovées pour les dortoirs, et la plus petite tour deviendra la volière. J'aimerais que la tour face aux montagnes, la tour Nord, contienne les dortoirs Arrowedge et la salle commune. La tour ouest deviendra les dortoirs de Fireclaw et la salle commune. J'aimerais que les dortoirs de Raventhorn fassent face à la forêt du côté est du château, et les dortoirs de Silvermoon House feront face au Crystal Loch au sud. "

Larknas hocha la tête en notant les plans des dortoirs. Une fois terminé, il leva les yeux.

" Environ combien d'étudiants les dortoirs logeront-ils ?"

" Nous avons, 45 orphelins, 25 enfants dont les parents sont trop pauvre et 72 enfants maltraités. Mais 300 étudiants est la limite du nombre que l'orphelina acceptera. Il devra donc y avoir suffisamment de dortoirs pour accueillir environ 80 étudiants par maison. J'aimerais que chaque dortoir individuel soit spacieux, ait un petit coin salon et sa propre salle de bain privée. Chaque élève aura sa propre chambre d'étudiant, donc si vous avez besoin d'agrandir le château pour le faire fonctionner, faites-le. Je veux également que chaque dortoir soit construit en gardant à l'esprit les caractéristiques et les couleurs de la maison. "

Larknas a tout ajouté à sa liste, et Harrison lui a lancé un regard très sérieux.

" Tout doit être détaillé et absolument parfait. L’orphelinat magique doit incarner le pouvoir, la beauté et la classe. Je vous enverrai notre écusson une fois que nous aurons fini de le concevoir. J'aimerais qu'il soit intégré dans la pierre du château à plusieurs endroits autour de l'école, en particulier dans la grande salle. "

Larknas sourit avec une lueur excitée dans ses yeux.

" Ce sera le plus grand projet sur lequel j'ai jamais travaillé. Je vous remercie de cette opportunité. Maintenant.. je crois que nous devrions parler de financement? "

" Oui, combien cela coûtera-t-il ?" 

Le Gobelin fut silencieux pendant quelques minutes alors qu'il notait les calculs. Finalement il leva les yeux. 

" Ce sera un projet très coûteux, Héritier Peverell. Environ 98,5 millions de gallions, et cela comprend tout sur votre liste, ainsi que tous les meubles et fournitures nécessaires au fonctionnement de l’orphelinat."

Neville et Draco haletèrent tous les deux en entendant ce nombre, mais Harrison cligna à peine des yeux. 98,5 millions de gallions étaient à peu près 485 millions de livres, et il s'en fichait. Voir le visage de Dumbledore quand il apprit l’orphelinat magique valait chaque Knut qu'il était sur le point de dépenser.

" Ce sera parfait, vous pourriez avoir la moitié de l'argent maintenant du coffre-fort Potter, et vous recevrez l'autre moitié une fois le projet terminé du coffre-fort Gryffondor . Demandez à Ragnok de vous donner un portoloin pour le château, afin que vous puissiez commencer à planifier immédiatement. Je voudrais que tous les portraits et peintures actuellement dans le château soient gardés en sécurité. Je visiterai le château ce week-end pour m'assurer qu'il n'y a rien d'utile pour nous situé là-bas, alors ne commencez la construction qu'après. Dans combien de temps pouvez-vous terminer le projet ?"

Larknas a réfléchi un instant avant de répondre.

" Je pourrai terminer l'ensemble du projet d'ici la fin du mois de mai si j'apporte des Gobelins de nos succursales de Gringotts de d'autres pays."

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Fais le. Cela doit être terminé dès que possible. Je veux que l'orphelina soit ouverte et fonctionne en juin pour ne pas que les enfants maltraités soit encore blessés. J'aimerais être mis à jour au fur et à mesure de l'avancement des rénovations. "

Larknas a ramassé tous les plans et ses notes.

" Très bien Héritier Peverell, ce sera fait. Bonne nuit, et que ton or coule à jamais. "

Harrison s'inclina de suite.

" Que tes ennemis tremblent à tes pieds Larknas, bonsoir."

Le Gobelin quitta alors la pièce, laissant Harrison avec ses amis et le Roi Gobelin.

" Roi Ragnok, pendant que je suis ici, je voudrais parler de l'ouverture d'un coffre-fort pour l'école et du transfert des fonds du coffre-fort Gryffondor au nouveau coffre-fort de l’Orphelinat."

Ragnok hocha la tête et sortit un dossier, avant de le déposer devant Harrison sur la table. 

" Vous devrez signer ces documents indiquant que vous suivrez nos règles et règlements concernant nos chambres fortes. Avec des documents indiquant vos propres règles pour le coffre-fort puisque vous êtes le propriétaire. "

Harrison a pris les documents et a passé la demi-heure suivante à tout lire attentivement, en s'assurant qu'il n'y avait pas d'échappatoires dans les contrats. Il a ensuite passé encore 20 minutes à créer des règles pour le coffre-fort. Il décida qu'il allait faire transférer tout l'argent restant du coffre-fort Noir au coffre de l'orphelina, qui totalisait environ 386 millions de galions. Il a écrit dans le contrat que seul la Directrice actuelle de l’Orphelinat, Harrison pensa à Narcissa, peut accéder au coffre-fort, ainsi qu'Harrison et Marvolo. Il a ensuite mis des règlements supplémentaires sur la voûte. Harrison a également mis une partie de cet argent de le coffre-fort de l’orphelinat magique fournirait également aux étudiants une subvention de 200 gallions pour payer leurs uniformes et le matériel de classe. Une fois qu'il a créé plusieurs règles supplémentaires afin de protéger les coffres de l’orphelinat contre un Directeur ou une Directrice cherchant à profiter de la richesse de l’orphelinat, il a examiné les détails du compte. 

" Quel est le taux d'intérêt sur les deux chambres fortes ?"

" Il y a un taux d'intérêt de six pour cent. Avec les règlements que vous avez fixés sur les chambres fortes, vous gagnerez de l'argent avec le temps. "

Harrison hocha la tête. 

" Bien, cet argent doit durer aussi longtemps que l’Orphelinat existe."

Harrison a signé chacun des contrats, avant de les placer tous dans le dossier et de les remettre à Griphook. Il se leva de sa chaise et s'inclina devant le Roi Gobelin. 

" Merci à vous pour votre aide ce soir mon ami. Je crois que nos affaires sont terminées pour aujourd'hui. Que votre or coule à jamais."

Le Roi Gobelin a rendu l'arc. 

" Merci Harrison pour cette merveilleuse opportunité d'affaires. Que le sang de vos ennemis coule librement. "

Harrison à quitta la salle privée, suivi de Neville et Draco.

" Whaah. J'en reviens toujours pas." murmura Neville à Draco, quand ils sortirent de Gringotts. 

" Tu t'es débrouillés magnifiquement bien, tu n'avais même pas besoin de nous." dit Draco à son Prince.

" Merci, les cours de ton père ont payés. Et pour ce qui est de vous avoir eu avec moi.. Je suis le seul à avoir les fonds tout de suite, mais rien ne t’empêche de donner de l'argent à tes dix-sept ans, Draco. C'est juste que je pensais que cela faisait une bonne opportunité de voir un gros projet mis en oeuvre dès le départ. Et vous êtes ma famille, vous m'aidez dans ce projet, donc je trouve cela normal de vous avoir pris avec moi, mon bras droit et mon bras gauche."

Quelques jours plus tard, après que Draco et Neville soient rentré chez eux, les Gobelin fit part à Harrison qu'ils s'apraîtaient a visiter le château Serpentard. Harrison, avec son père bien sûr, décidèrent de les rejoindre et ils prient tout les tableaux et les livres de la bibliothèque et les rangèrent dans un coffre spécialement pour les affaires des Serpentards.

Ensuite en se baladant tout autour du château, ils pique-niquaient au bord d'un lac et Marvolo en profita pour donner un cours sur les Eléments à son fils. Pendant que les Gobelins travaillaient à enlever tout le mobilier et les mettre dans le coffre-fort Serpentard.

" Quand j'ai essayé pour la première fois de déverrouiller mes capacités élémentaires, j'ai trop réfléchi au processus. J'ai supposé que puisque les Élémentaires étaient si puissants, le processus pour devenir un devait être complexe. Je me suis donc plongé dans la bibliothèque, recherchant, inventant des sorts et créant des potions. En réalité, c'est beaucoup plus simple que cela. Tu ne peux pas simplement décider de devenir un élémentaire, la capacité doit fonctionner dans ton sang. C'est une magie familiale, transmise du parent à l'enfant. C'est un cadeau qui vient naturellement à une Sorcière ou à un Sorcier tant qu'ils proviennent d'une lignée de sang qui le porte. Je vais te parler de cela, suies attentivement mes instructions. "

Harrison hocha la tête et attendit.

" Ferme tes yeux. Pratiques les mêmes exercices de respiration méditative que tu as suivis lorsque tu apprenais l'Occlumencie. "

Il a fait ce que son père a dit. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration apaisante pour se recentrer. Il continua jusqu'à ce que sa respiration ait ralenti de manière significative, et la seule chose sur laquelle il se concentrait était la façon dont sa magie circulait avec élégance autour de lui. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il resta dans cet état avant d'entendre à distance son père dire d'une voix grave et calme.

" Laisses ta magie s'étendre autour de toi, tends la main vers le ciel et cherchez une connexion. Tu sauras quand tu le trouveras. "

Harrison a continué sa respiration lente et régulière, et a progressivement libéré sa magie. Il se dilata lentement autour de lui et atteignit le ciel. Dès que sa magie a touché les nuages, il a cherché toute sorte de connexion.

Il a continué pendant longtemps, à la recherche de quelque chose de notable, et n'a toujours rien trouvé.

Finalement, il a entendu son père parler à nouveau.

" La magie est tout autour de toi Harrison. Dans l'eau, dans le feu, dans la terre et dans l'air qui nous entoure maintenant. Ne ressent pas seulement l'air lui-même. Vas plus loin. Essayes de te connecter à la magie qui coule dans l'air. "

Harrison se força à se détendre davantage, puis il atteignit plus profondément, essayant de ressentir la magie dont son père parlait. Tout à coup, il sentit une petite étincelle se connecter à sa magie. Il tendit la main et haleta en ouvrant les yeux. Un immense pouvoir coulait dans ses veines, il semblait presque sans fin. Il regarda autour de lui et remarqua que toute l'air et le vent étaient maintenant d'une couleur bleu cobalt intense. Il regarda son père qui souriait fièrement et il demanda à bout de souffle.

" Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Pourquoi tout est bleu ? "

" Ce que tu voies est le lien entre toi-même et l'élément. La connexion te permet de puiser dans la magie de l'air et de l'utiliser temporairement comme la tienne. La magie que tu dessines pénètre dans ton corps et te permets de contrôler ton élément. Puisque tu empruntes la magie, tu ne vides pas tes propres magasins magiques, ce qui signifie que tu peux économiser ta propre énergie et magie. Dès que tu relâches la connexion, la magie te quitteras et retourneras à l'air. Comme je l'ai dit, la magie n'est qu'à toi d'emprunter. Il doit être rendu une fois que tu as fini de l'utiliser. "

" C'est incroyable papa."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit.

" Oui, ça l'est. Maintenant que tu as la connexion, manipuler l'air pour faire ce que tu veux est plutôt facile. Regardes."

Harrison regarda les yeux bleu cobalt de son père devenir complètement bleu y compris le blanc de ses yeux. C'était plutôt étrange à voir, mais il se dit alors que ses propres yeux avaient probablement la même apparence.

Harrison haleta lorsque l'eau commença à remonter du lac et les entoura en un cercle lent. C'était vraiment une belle vue. L'eau a commencé à monter plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elle les entoure dans une sphère.

Soudain, la sphère s'est transformée en glace transparente, reflétant une lumière blanche scintillante tout autour d'eux. Harrison rit joyeusement.

" J'adore la magie."

Marvolo lui fit un sourire affectueux et remit la glace en eau. L'eau retomba doucement dans le lac, et son père eut un sourire narquois.

" Maintenant regarde ça."

Harrison tourna la tête vers la gauche où son père regardait. Tout à coup, le lac s'est divisé en deux, et il pouvait tout voir de chaque côté. Le lac semblait avoir plus de cent pieds de profondeur, et l'eau était complètement immobile, ce qui donnait l'impression qu'il regardait à travers le verre d'un aquarium. Sa mâchoire tomba de crainte. 

Son père se leva alors de l'estrade et lui fit signe de faire de même. Harrison se leva et regarda son père descendre de la plate-forme dans le vide à côté de la plate-forme. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que son père tombe, au fond désormais sans eau du lac, mais il rit de nouveau lorsqu'un carré de glace se forma sous lui, lui permettant de flotter dans les airs.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres doré à plusieurs mètres de la plate-forme qui flottait encore sur l'eau à côté de la faille géante, et leva un sourcil.

" Vas-tu me rejoindre ?"

Les yeux d'Harrison s'écarquillèrent.

" Je ne sais pas comment faire ça. En plus mes Eléments ne sont pas l'eau.."

Son père a incliné la tête.

" Oui, c'est vrai. C'est comme lancer tous les autres sorts. C'est une question d'intention. Tu dois vouloir que cela se produise. Utilise l'air pour te faire voler. Fermes les yeux et sent-le à travers la connexion. Essaye-le maintenant, tu peux le faire. "

Harrison hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il a rassemblé la magie de la connexion et a voulu voler sans balai. Il fit cela pendant une minute entière, et quand il ouvrit les yeux, il volait au dessus de la plate-forme. Il sourit et vit que son père lui lançait un autre regard fier.

" Très bien mon fils. Maintenant, montes, concentres-toi à te garder dans l'air. C'est sous ton contrôle, l'air ne fera que ce que tu veux qu'il fasse. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te laisserai pas tomber."

Harrison prit une profonde inspiration et se dirigea vers Marvolo. Il se concentra dur pour garder l'air en contrôle. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'il avait le contrôle total, il s'avança sur la place.

Il s'attendait encore à moitié à tomber, mais l'air autour de lui n'a pas bougé alors qu'il montait plus haut. Il sourit de nouveau et regarda son père.

Marvolo semblait avoir une véritable lueur de bonheur dans ses yeux, qu'Harrison n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Son père sourit à nouveau.

" Tu vas très bien Harrison. Maintenant, viens vers moi. "

C'était plus facile cette fois de faire en sorte que l'air fasse ce qu'il voulait. Il ne lui a fallu que quelques secondes pour faire bouger vers l'avant. Il s'est arrêté à quelques mètres de son père.

" Et maintenant ?"

Marvolo ricana.

" Maintenant, nous explorons. Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans un lac auparavant. Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il contient. "

Harrison se mit à rire et suivit son père alors qu'il descendait, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la faille. Il s'arrêta une fois à côté de l'immense immobilité, comme de l'eau, et regarda dans ses profondeurs.

Harrison se déplaça alors il était à côté de lui et haleta à ce qu'il vit.

Ils regardaient vers le centre du lac, où l'eau était beaucoup plus profonde que là où ils étaient en ce moment. Au centre même du lac se trouvait une structure en pierre blanche. Cela ressemblait presque à une version beaucoup plus petite du château de Serpentard, avec une seule tour. Il entendit son père murmurer à côté de lui.

" La forteresse cachée de Serpentard."

Harrison lui lança un regard confus alors il expliqua.

" J'ai lu dans l'un des journaux de Salazar Serpentard qu'il avait créé une forteresse. Il a écrit que seuls ceux qu'il jugeait dignes pourraient trouver et accéder à la structure. Je l'ai déjà cherché, mais je n'ai jamais eu accès au Domaine et penser à regarder ici, je l'avoue. "

" Quel est son but ?"

" Salazar a écrit que c'était un bastion impénétrable, destiné à protéger ses dignes descendants. Il a également écrit qu'il contenait une bibliothèque remplie de livres anciens inestimables. Certains auraient été écrits par l'ancien Seigneur vampire Lysimaque Acciai et par Merlin lui-même. Il a écrit que cet endroit s'avérerait utile à ceux qui souhaitent poursuivre son travail. "

Harrison ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il resta bouche bée.

" Le Seigneur Vampire ! Ils disent qu'il est un génie et qu'il est né bien avant Merlin ! Imagines tout ce qu'il sait ! " 

Son père hocha la tête. 

" Oui, c'est un génie. Je le respect comme tu le sais. "

" Allons-nous aller le voir ? "

Marvolo ricana.

" Bien sûr. J'ai bien l'intention de lire chaque livre de la bibliothèque. "

L'humeur s'est immédiatement éclaircie et Harrison a ri.

" Comment allons nous arriver là-bas ?"

Son père ne répondit pas, au lieu de cela il tourna sa main autour d'eux, et forma une sphère de glace comme celle qu'il avait créée plus tôt. Il a ensuite laissé la faille géante se remplir d'eau une fois de plus, alors qu'ils étaient en sécurité dans la sphère.

La sphère commença alors à se diriger vers le petit château, qu'Harrison trouvait encore très beau. La conception et la configuration du château ressemblaient presque exactement au château de Serpentard, sauf que la pierre était complètement blanche. Il a vu de très gros poissons, des calmars et des sirènes nager dans le lac alors qu'ils se déplaçaient. Tout cela a ajouté à l'atmosphère mystérieuse du lieu.

Finalement, ils avaient approché les portes principales du château. Son père a observé attentivement la zone pendant quelques instants, avant d'éloigner toute l'eau des portes elles-mêmes.

Les deux se rapprochèrent prudemment et le Seigneur des Ténèbres utilisa sa magie sans baguette pour pousser les portes blanches massives vers l'intérieur. Ils s'ouvraient facilement, les accueillant dans la forteresse.

Le hall d'entrée était une version plus petite du hall d'entrée du château de Serpentard, avec des bannières Serpentard tapissant les murs en pierre blanche, les sols en pierre grise et les fenêtres, qui laissaient entrer la lumière bleu foncé et grise du lac. C'était complètement sec et vraiment fascinant.

Dès que les portes se refermèrent derrière eux, Marvolo relâcha sa prise sur l'eau, et ses yeux revinrent à leur couleur cramoisie normale. Ils ont ensuite été accueillis par un très vieil elfe de maison qui a surgi.

" Je suis Gardy. Je suis l'Elfe en chef de la forteresse blanche. Le Maître n'autorise que ceux qui sont dignes dans la forteresse, donc vous devez l'être pour le Maître. Vous êtes maintenant mes nouveaux maîtres. "

Ils fixèrent un instant l'elfe de maison apparemment fou.

" Montrez-nous à la bibliothèque." ordonna Harrison.

L'elfe de maison commença à les conduire à travers les couloirs, et son père leva un sourcil.

Harrison gloussa.

" Nous pouvons explorer le reste de cet endroit plus tard, papa. Nous avons toute une bibliothèque à lire. Je veux dire qu'il y a des livres du Seigneur Vampire et Merlin ! Il serait impoli de laisser ces livres attendre, je pense. "

Son père jaillit alors d'un rire et secoua tendrement la tête.

" Bon tu es mon fils. Il serait en effet grossier de faire attendre de tels livres. "

Cinq heures plus tard, l'Elfe était heureux de cuisiner pour d'autre personne. Et encore deux heures avant que père et fils prenne la parole. 

" C'est l'anniversaire de Severus dans six heures. Cela te va si il vient ici ? C'est une belle découverte, je voudrais partager cela avec lui aussi. Il ne mérite que les plus belle chose.." fini Harrison en murmurant.

C'est l'anniversaire de Severus et Harrison offre un petit spectacle dans la salle de musique du Manoir Peverell.

Il prit sa place sur un des tabourets et pris sa guitare, il préférait la version acoustique et avait apprit ce morceau avec une guitare de toute façon.

Severus, papa, tante Cissa et oncle Marvolo étaient assis sur les canapés, près à écouter jouer Harrison. Draco lui était assis sur la petite table. Et quand Harrison se mis a chanter ce fut la surprise pour ceux qui ne savait pas encore qu'il avait une belle voix.

" Quand je perds le nord  
Quand la vie me fait courber l'échine  
Quand l'hiver dévore  
Mon esprit jusque dans les abîmes

Caresse, caresse mon cœur avec tes mots doux  
Caresse, caresse mon cœur avec tes mots doux

Rien qu'en riant, tu donnes  
Ce que tu génères est précieux  
Rien qu'en étant là tu donnes  
Toi tu donnes quand t'es toi, tu donnes tellement  
Rien qu'en vivant, tu donnes  
Ce que tu génères est précieux  
Rien qu'en étant là tu donnes  
Toi tu donnes quand t'es toi, tu donnes

Tu connais ta chance  
Toi t'as choisi le coté qui scintille  
Et tu sais la danse  
Que fait l'existence quand tu brilles

Caresse, caresse mon cœur avec tes mots doux  
Caresse, caresse mon cœur avec tes mots doux

Rien qu'en riant, tu donnes  
Ce que tu génères est précieux  
Rien qu'en étant là tu donnes…"

Severus, surprit et ému, comme toute la petite famille, se leva le premier pour aller prendre Harrison dans ses bras. Harrison avait juste eu le temps de se lever de son tabouret qu'il se retrouva dans les bras fort qui sentaient les plantes, la nature, la liberté. Il adorait se retrouver dans les bras de Severus.

" Merci mon Prince. Tu es très beau quand tu chantes, tellement expressif. Jamais on ne m'a fait ce genre de cadeau, je le chérirait toujours." puis Severus embrassa le front d'Harrison.

" Joyeux anniversaire Severus." répondit Harrison avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillant d'amour.

" Oui, joyeux anniversaire mon frère." intervient oncle Lucius. "Tu as une voix magnifique mon Prince et Cissa qu'elle merveilleux travaille tu as fait, il a la magie de la musique dans les doigts !" 

" C'est vrai ! J'ai adoré !" s'exprima plutôt fortement Draco avec un grand sourire et des yeux brillant." Encore joyeux anniversaire Parrain."

" Quel est le programme cette année ?" demanda soudainement Severus en regardant son frère de coeur, Lucius.

" J'ai trois portoloins pour la journée. Un jeu d'escape. Une allée marchante en Russie, où une réservation est prévu dans un restaurent. Puis un massage intégrale à notre Spa habituelle. C'est quand tu veux." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Un week-end de janvier, Harrison, Marvolo, Lucius et Severus se regroupaient pour parler de ses études, son nouvel emplois du temps, tout ça..

" Parle nous de ta journée brûlante." ordonna Marvolo. "Cela fait bientôt un an que tu t'es transformé.."

" Ce sera beaucoup moins stressant pour nous si nous savons à quoi nous attendre." dit Severus.

" Eh bien, puisque je suis si jeune, je vais avoir un stade d'oeuf au lieu de venir directement des cendres. Selon Harès, je vais éclore après environs sept heures, puis je ne serai pas en mesure de changer en arrière jusqu'a ce que mes plumes de queue mesurent soixante centimètres de long, ce qui donne environs deux jours."

Marvolo fronça les sourcils.

" Pourquoi continues-tu à parler d'Harès en tant qu'être complètement séparé ? Est-ce parce que c'est une créature et non un animal ?"

Harrison mis ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se mordit la lèvre.

" C'est parce qu'il se sent comme un être séparé en ce moment, depuis ma première transformation. Voyez, les Phoenix sont nés en sachant certaines choses au-delà des instincts, des choses sur le monde et la magie en général. Je n'ai Harès que depuis un an et je n'ai pas vraiment fusionner complètement avec lui ou acquis toute les connaissances qu'un Phoenix né naturel aurait déjà. Harès détient cette connaissance et je n'ai pas appris ces informations, donc il se sent toujours séparé."

" Wow, c'est plutôt génial." dit Lucius avec un sourire.

Les trois hommes hochaient la tête et Harrison repris.

" C'est mais je vais devoir passer les prochains jours, beaucoup de temps à méditer pour trier les connaissances."

C'est vers la fin du mois de Novembre, qu'Harrison riait fort mais l'humour se renversa soudainement en douleur quand une crampe le fit se plier en deux.

" Harrison, mon Prince, tu vas bien ?" demanda Lucius frénétiquement en le prenant doucement dans ses bras.

Severus et Marvolo se rapprochaient d'eux avec inquiétude.

" J'ai besoin de brûler." dit Harrison avec un regard   
douloureux sur le visage.

" Ça sonne pas bien." dit Severus. " Les brûlure sont censées être bonne pour les Phoenix, pourquoi a-t-il mal ?"

" Je vais t'emmener dans ton nid mon petit Prince." dit Marvolo en se rapprochant de son fils pour le prendre des bras de son oncle et le prendre dans ses bras comme une marié.

Arrivé dans la chambre d'Harrison, Marvolo posa son fils dans le nid préparé sur le sol devant son lit.

Dans la seconde qui suivi, Harrison éclata en flammes bleues nuits, le pouvoir est venu de lui par vague. Un instant plus tard, le feu s'est aspiré sur lui-même et il ne restait plus qu'un tas de cendre et un oeuf tourbillonné bleu, vert, bordeaux et noir.

Trois heures plus tard.

" Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas encore éclos ?" souffla Severus.

" Allé Harrison, avant que papa panique." murmura Marvolo avant de se mordre la lèvre.

Un léger tapotement dans l'oeuf fit trembler la cendre autour de lui. Un fissure apparaissant le long des bords d'un tourbillon de couleur noir. Les trois hommes regardaient avec fascination et anticipation la fissure grossir et créer plus de fissures. Après plusieurs longues secondes, un morceau s'est finalement détaché révélant un minuscule bec bronzé qui s'est rapidement ouvert et à émis un croassement.

" Pourquoi ses yeux sont-ils voilés ?" demanda Lucius avec inquiétude alors que le petit oiseau grimpait lentement pour sortir de l'oeuf.

" D'après le peu que j'ai trouvé sur les Phoenix, il semble qu'ils soient nés aveugles. Les yeux des Phoenix peuvent voir beaucoup de chose que nous ne pouvons pas. Pour ne pas le surcharger, Harrison sera aveugle jusqu'à ce qu'il récupère de son éclosion. C'est une autre chose qui atténuera les brûlures." dit doucement Marvolo, alors qu'il regardait son petit nouveau-né sans plumes, tomber de l'oeuf avec un crissement effrayé.

" Comment va-t-il nous reconnaître alors ?" demanda Severus.

Marvolo sourit.

" Il a dit qu'il garderait son esprit alors il devrait savoir mais je suppose qu'il reconnaîtra notre magie."

" Et je vous comprend ! " chanta le bébé Phoenix.

" Et nous pouvons comprendre ton chant." dit Severus avec un grand sourire.

Harrison regarda joyeusement sa famille, alors qu'il laissa échappé une trille heureux. 

" Retournez au travail, je ne suis pas si intéressent a regarder toute une journée. Je vais juste grandir.. Moi je vais commencer à méditer sur mes nouvelles connaissances."

" D'accord on s'en va." commença Marvolo." Mais je viendrais te voir de temps en temps."

" Bien."


	11. Chapitre 11 : Harrison plus âgé qu'il n'y parait

Harrison s'habilla pour la journée, se transforma en blond avec les yeux bleu et s'approcha de la cheminée dans le Hall d'entrée et dit "Chemin de Traverse". Après un éclair de flammes vertes, il a été transporté dans la ruelle. Il se dirigea vers Gringotts et fut introduit dans le bureau du Roi Rangok. À l'intérieur, il a vu le vieux Gobelin, ainsi qu'une femme assise qui semblait avoir la trentaine. Il reprit sa forme d'origine et entra à l'intérieur.

" Salutations, Roi Rangok", dit Harrison, saluant le vieux Gobelin comme un guerrier.

Le vieux Gobelin sourit.

" Salutations à vous aussi, Harrison. Permettez-moi de vous présenter Mademoiselle Serena Miller, la propriétaire des miroirs magiques de Miller."

Harrison s'approcha d'elle, lui prit la main et embrassa l'air au dessus de ses jointures. 

" Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Miller." a-t-il déclaré d'une voix digne. " Appelez moi Harrison."

La femme sourit.

" Le plaisir est pour moi, Harrison. Je suis heureux de vous rencontrer enfin. Pour les affaires", a-t-elle dit en retirant son sac. "Je voudrais vous remercier pour votre investissement, Harrison. Je n'ai jamais pensé que mes miroirs de communication seraient aussi rentables, car les floos existent depuis bien plus longtemps et il y a des hiboux pour livrer des messages sans avoir besoin de connaître l'adresse, mais vos conseils pour de nouveaux produits m'ont donné un coup de pouce. Laissez-moi vous montrer ", a-t-elle dit en tendant trois miroirs, chacun pour elle, Harrison et Rangok."Un processus d'initialisation doit être effectué pour chaque miroir afin qu'il puisse être personnalisé pour chaque personne. Une fois terminé, je peux appeler votre nom au cas où je devrais vous contacter, et il vous atteindrait immédiatement à travers un tableau de charmes, des runes et des sorts spécialement conçus que j'ai inventés moi-même. Regardez ", a-t-elle dit et démontré en disant" Harrison Peverell. "

Immédiatement, Harrison sentit son miroir chauffer un peu et il entendit à nouveau les mots, venant de son miroir. Il l'a activé simplement en agitant sa main devant le miroir. Il a ensuite vu le visage de Mademoiselle Miller dans le miroir.

" Maintenant, pour les améliorations." a-t-elle déclaré. "Roi Rangok". Rangok a rapidement reçu le message sur son miroir, et elle a agité sa main sur le miroir. 

Tous les trois se sont retrouvés capables de voir les deux autres dans le miroir.

" Ingénieux. Vous êtes clairement exceptionnel." dit Harrison, les sourcils levés. "C'est bien mieux que la version de vos miroirs que j'ai actuellement."

" En effet." a déclaré Rangok, examinant le miroir.

Mademoiselle Miller est allée chercher parmi les éloges qu'elle a reçus.

" J'ai plus."

Elle sortit un grand miroir du sac et le posa sur le sol. Elle l'a tapoté et il s'est lévité à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle a ensuite sorti un minuscule cristal d'une boîte de velours et l'a suspendu dans les airs. Elle tapota le grand miroir, puis le cristal. Il y avait une lueur entre les deux, et soudain, le bureau était visible dans le miroir. Mademoiselle Miller conjura une balle, la tapota avec sa baguette puis le cristal. La balle était maintenant visible dans le miroir. Elle lévita la baguette partout dans le bureau, et la boule en mouvement pouvait être clairement vue dans le miroir alors que le cristal la suivait partout.

" Vous avez vraiment réussi à faire fonctionner mon idée ?" demanda Harry surpris.

" En effet." répondit Mademoiselle Miller avec un sourire. "Je dois dire que je n'y aurais jamais pensé moi-même. Les matchs de Quidditch seraient bien meilleurs avec ceux-ci."

" Vous avez charmé les cristaux comme vous charmeriez un vif d'or, similaire, mais en même temps c'est différent." observa Harrison.

" Précisément." fit-elle remarquer.

" Vous savez," dit Harrison en réfléchissant. "nous avons des services qui agissent comme des capteurs. Mais aucun d'entre eux ne fournit un visuel. S'ils peuvent être intégrés dans des systèmes de protection, cela pourrait révolutionner la façon dont les intrus peuvent être détectés."

Les yeux de Rangok s'agrandirent. 

" Je pense que c'est une idée géniale." a-t-il déclaré. "Ces miroirs et cristaux ont-ils une fonction d'enregistrement ?"

Mademoiselle Miller sourit et acquiesça. 

" Ils le font. Quand vous m'avez dit que c'était principalement pour les matchs de Quidditch, je voulais que les gens les regardent de chez eux ainsi que les regarder plus tard à leur guise. Les miroirs ont donc une fonction d'enregistrement. Ils peuvent être utilisés pour faire une pause et revenir en arrière. A l'index de temps requis "a-t-elle expliqué.

" Mademoiselle Miller" dit sèchement Rangok. "Êtes-vous intéressé par une joint-venture avec Gringotts International Bank ?"

Harrison rit. 

" Brillant." chuchota-t-il. "Bonne idée, Roi Rangok." dit-il, s'adressant au Gobelin âgé.

Rangok a donné à Harrison un sourire vif, quand Mademoiselle Miller a semblé abasourdie. 

" Puis-je demander pourquoi ?"

" Pour créer un nouveau système de services." a expliqué Rangok. "Comme vous le savez, les Gobelins entreprennent non seulement les opérations bancaires, mais aussi la protection. Nous avons des équipes entières de gardiens et de briseurs de malédiction dans le monde entier. Ce nouveau type visuel de protections n'a été développé nulle part dans le monde, toutes nos protections avancées sont très efficaces, mais ce sont des capteurs et des moniteurs audio. La plupart des voleurs ne sont pas assez stupides pour parler pendant leur effraction. Ce type de protections visuelles aurait empêché l'effraction qui s'est produite ici deux ans plus tôt, ou du moins nous le faire savoir de leur identité. "

Mademoiselle Miller était bouche bée à Rangok. Mais elle s'est rétablie.

" Merci de votre opportunité, Roi Rangok. Je vais être sûr d'y penser et de l'examiner."

Harrison sourit. C'était tellement accéléré ! Ce n'était que le début de la suppression de la stagnation qui imprégnait la Grande-Bretagne magique et obtenir plus d'or était un bonus supplémentaire.

" Il y a plus." a révélé la femme, au grand choc d'Harrison et Rangok.

Elle prit son petit miroir, le leur montra. Il y avait là un message demandant s'il voulait s'associer. Elle est passée devant le grand miroir et a fait de même. Soudain, tout ce qui apparaissait sur son petit miroir est également apparu dans le grand miroir.

" Je peux contrôler les actions du grand miroir à l'aide de mes ordinateurs de poche.", a-t-elle expliqué. "Ensuite, il y a ceci." Elle a pressé quelques runes sur le miroir qui y figurait et a dit "A Harrison Peverell, nous avons une réunion prévue à Gringotts. Par Serena Miller. Envoyer"

Quelques secondes plus tard, le miroir d'Harrison se réchauffa à nouveau et vit le message apparaître. Il pouvait voir la version audio, la version vidéo ou simplement le texte. C'était de la pure brillance. Elle a ensuite retiré un autre petit miroir et l'a tapé. Soudain, le grand miroir s'est activé et, à l'intérieur, ils ont pu voir Mademoiselle Miller lire les nouvelles de la journée. Harrison ne sourit que lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était le jour où le journal disait que Dumbledore était au courant de ses abus. Il sourit quand il réalisa où elle avait eu l'idée. 

" Vous l'avez incorporé à la télévision Moldue, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-il, amusé.

Alors que les divertissements ne manquaient pas dans le monde magique, les gens devaient se rendre à un certain endroit pour cela, comme un opéra ou un théâtre. Mais une technologie magique comme ce miroir pourrait également stimuler l'industrie. Le monde magique, contrairement à ce que certains nés de Moldus prétendaient, n'était pas coincé dans les âges sombres. En fait, ils étaient à un niveau complètement différent par rapport aux Moldus. Alors que les Moldus cherchaient toujours différentes étoiles et planètes dans la galaxie, les Sorcières et les Sorciers avaient un modèle complet de la galaxie vendu dans un magasin. La médecine dans le monde magique était incroyablement avancée par rapport à la technologie médicale Moldue. Les téléphones n'étaient pas nécessaires car le système de cheminette était plus que capable de communiquer, mais il y avait des limitations, qui pouvaient être résolues par ces miroirs. Le transport de marchandises et de personnes au niveau national et international n'était pas non plus un problème car il y avait des portoloins et des floos pour cela également, qui feraient le travail en quelques secondes. Il se moqua quand certaines personnes affirmaient que les Moldus étaient meilleurs que les races magiques. 

Les joues de Mademoiselle Miller sont devenues roses. 

" Eh bien, en quelque sorte. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je n'ai pas besoin d'utiliser des fils ou de l'électricité pour l'alimenter. Les miroirs sont tous interconnectés. S'ils ont besoin de regarder les nouvelles, ils doivent ouvrir le canal requis, qui jusque-là n'est pas connecté. Que pensez-vous ? " elle a demandé.

" Je pense que c'est le meilleur investissement que j'aie jamais fait." souffla Harrison en regardant le miroir. "Mademoiselle Miller, vous venez de démarrer une industrie qui donnerait lieu à de nombreuses autres industries dans le processus. Vous n'avez aucune idée de la taille que cela pourrait devenir." a-t-il déclaré. "L'avez-vous breveté?"

" Oui, Harrison." répondit Rangok. "Cela a été fait pour toutes ses inventions."

" Et les succursales internationales ?" demanda-t-il, souriant à l'expression de la mâchoire lâche sur le visage de l'inventeur.

Rangok regarda ses notes. 

" Je pense que nous pouvons ouvrir des succursales à Paris, Berlin et New York, alors que nous cherchons actuellement des endroits en Chine, en Inde et au Japon." a-t-il déclaré.

Mademoiselle Miller s'est assise sous le choc. 

" Vous voulez vous déplacer à l'international ?" murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant sur son visage.

Serena était née de Moldus. Quand elle avait reçu sa lettre de Poudlard, ses parents et ses frères et sœurs n'étaient pas du tout contents. Ils l'avaient traitée de monstre et l'avaient expulsée de la maison. Elle avait été dévastée, mais elle était quand même allée à Poudlard. Là, elle avait été classée dans Poufsouffle et s'était fait beaucoup d'amis. Son meilleur ami avait été un garçon de sang-mêlé, Chris Miller. Quand elle redoutait de rentrer chez elle après la fin des cours, il l'a aidée. Lorsque Madame Miller, la mère de Chris, née Moldue elle-même, l'a emmenée chez Serena, ses parents leur ont crié dessus et leur ont dit de ne jamais revenir. Ses parents s'étaient ensuite éloignés, afin de couper toute communication avec leur fille éloignée. Serena avait été dévastée. Les parents de Chris l'ont accueillie et ont pris soin d'elle. Elle en est venue à les considérer comme ses propres parents.Elle et Chris se sont mariés après avoir quitté Poudlard. Mais la tragédie a frappé lorsque les Mangemorts ont tué son mari et sa belle-famille alors qu'elle était absente une nuit. Elle avait été inconsolable. Elle était seule, sa famille ayant été tuée. Elle ne pouvait pas retourner dans le monde Moldu car elle n'y appartenait pas, mais le monde magique n'était pas non plus en sécurité. Elle a disparu pendant quelques mois, espérant que tout se calmerait. Heureusement, c'est le cas. Harrison Peverell les avait tous sauvés.

Elle avait travaillé au Ministère dans l'équipe d'Obliviation car ils en avaient besoin à ce moment-là. Mais elle ne voulait pas y travailler pour toujours. Son rêve était d'être une enchanteresse. Elle était très douée dans le domaine et voulait donc faire de son rêve une réalité. Elle avait créé des miroirs qui seraient capables de communiquer entre eux, mais elle ne savait pas s'ils allaient réussir, car une telle technologie était déjà présente grâce au réseau Floo. Mais elle a finalement décidé d'essayer. Il y a donc trois ans, elle avait quitté son emploi au ministère et avait ouvert sa propre entreprise. L'entreprise n'était pas très rentable, mais heureusement, elle n'a pas non plus subi de pertes.Mais il y a plus d'un an, elle avait été contactée par le directeur de la Gringotts Bank, Londres. Le Roi Rangok l'informa qu'Harrison Peverell, le garçon qui a survécu, voulait investir cent mille gallions, peut-être plus si elle pouvait améliorer les miroirs et créer d'autres gadgets utiles avec eux.

Comme elle n'avait pas de famille, elle était tout à fait libre de faire n'importe quoi avec son temps. Elle avait donc passé chaque instant disponible sur ces appareils. Et maintenant, non seulement le jeune Seigneur était heureux et impressionné, Roi Rangok l'était aussi, et ils prévoyaient de déménager à l'international. Son plus grand rêve était sur le point de se réaliser.

Serena Miller a repris le contrôle de ses émotions. 

" Êtes-vous sûr, Harrison ? Et si ces articles ne se vendent pas ?"

" Oh, ce sera un succès." dit Harrison en souriant. "Je suis sûr que le Garçon qui a survécu en les approuvant fera affluer les gens vers votre magasin."

Madame Miller hocha simplement la tête. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'Harrison était disposé à faire ça ! 

" Nous pouvons commencer par la succursale de Londres. Une fois qu'ils ont été bien reçus par le public, nous pouvons ouvrir les magasins à Paris, Berlin et New York." a-t-elle déclaré.

Les deux ont remercié le Roi Rangok pour son temps et ont quitté le bâtiment. Serena voulait montrer à Harrison sa boutique. Ils entrèrent et Harrison appela ses elfes. Immédiatement, dix elfes surgirent.

" Que pouvons-nous faire pour Maître Harrison ?" dirent-ils ensemble.

Harrison sourit, amusé. 

" Très bien les gars. Je veux que toute cette boutique soit rénovée. Agrandissez-la, décorez-la et créez des espaces pour stocker et vendre de la meilleure façon pour une entreprise. Utilisez votre meilleur jugement pour la conception. Je ne veux pas y aller à un architecte Sorcier car je suis sûr que vous ferez un travail merveilleux. " a-t-il déclaré.

Les Elfes acquiescèrent, ravis. Harrison sourit à Serena.

" Madame Miller, croyez-moi. Au moment où ces Elfes auront fini, vous aurez le meilleur magasin de tout Diagon Alley."

Serena s'étouffa.

" Merci, Harrison, pour tout. Je n'ai rien dans ma vie. Ma famille est morte. Je n'ai pas d'enfants. Mon entreprise était la seule chose que j'avais, et tu le prends à de grandes hauteurs. Merci. "

Harrison sourit, se pencha devant la femme qui pleurait, prit ses mains dans les siennes.

" Mme Miller, je sais ce que c'est que de ne pas avoir de famille. Mais juste parce que vous n'avez pas d'enfants biologiques ne signifie pas vous ne pouvez pas avoir adopté d'enfants. Repensez à votre enfance, il y a tellement d'enfant magique dans les orphelinat, traités horriblement dans certain. Pourquoi n'adoptez-vous pas un enfant magique à partir de là ? Il n'est pas difficile de vérifier si les enfants sont moldus ou magique. Vous pouvez sauver la vie de quelqu'un et combler le vide de votre vie. "

Serena regarda le garçon agenouillé devant lui. Elle caressa ses cheveux.

" Tu es un si bon garçon. Tes parents seraient fiers de toi. Je pense que je vais suivre ton conseil."

Harrison sourit. Il avait utilisé Legilimency sur elle et avait découvert qu'elle avait beaucoup souffert dans sa vie. Il savait qu'elle ne se souciait pas beaucoup de l'argent, seulement de son rêve d'être une enchanteresse. Son histoire lui a fait vibrer le cœur, et tout à coup, cette entreprise est devenue beaucoup plus personnelle. C'était une femme qui avait souffert à la fois des moldus et des mangemorts, à cause de laquelle elle était seule. Il ferait de son mieux pour prendre soin d'elle et apporter de la joie dans sa vie.

Il se leva et lui fit un câlin tendre. 

" Appelle-moi Serena." dit-elle en souriant et en lui rendant son câlin.

Deux jours plus tard, Diagon Alley bourdonnait d'activité. Un magasin en particulier a retenu l'attention de tous. L'endroit avait l'air plein. C'était les miroirs magiques de Miller. Beaucoup de gens sont entrés pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et ont été stupéfaits par leur découverte.

On pouvait voir des étagères de différents types de miroirs. Ils n'étaient pas pour la vanité, non. Ils avaient des objectifs différents. Il y avait des miroirs de communication qui pouvaient être utilisés pour envoyer des messages ou pour appeler d'autres personnes. Il y avait d'autres grands miroirs qui pouvaient être utilisés pour regarder les nouvelles ou les matchs de Quidditch. Il semble que le Magical Daily Press se soit associé à Miller et les nouvelles pouvaient maintenant être vues sur les miroirs. Des publicités des équipes de Quidditch Montrose Magpies et Puddlemere United étaient également visibles sur les miroirs. Il a été dit que les miroirs allaient être utilisés lors des prochains matchs et qu'ils allaient être enregistrés et pourraient être regardés tout en restant à la maison. Il y avait beaucoup d'autres fonctionnalités qui intéressaient les gens.

Beaucoup de clients achetaient les produits avec enthousiasme. Harrison sortit de la boutique avec un petit sourire narquois sur son visage déguisé.

Ils étaient tous les quatre dans le bureau de Marvolo du manoir Peverell, Harrison réfléchit quelques minutes pendant que tout le monde revoyait sa propre pile d'informations d'oncle Lucius. Harrison donna un coup de coude à Severus avec son coude. Lorsque Severus lui fit face, il demanda calmement. 

" Comment penses-tu d'enseigner aux étudiants qui soutiennent mon père quelques leçons de défense ?"

" J'y ai pensé. Je sais que Dumbledore a demandé à Granger d'enseigner certains des Gryffondors et quelques autres sorts. Si nous le faisions chaque semaine mais au cours de nuits aléatoires pendant la semaine, nous pourrions le couvrir. Si nous utilisions l'un des plus bas des donjons où les protections ne se couvrent pas, nous pourrions empêcher Dumbledore de le découvrir. " Severus n'était pas sûr de savoir comment Harrison avait su qu'il pensait enseigner la défense aux étudiants mais il aimait l'idée. Il savait aussi ce que Granger allait enseigner et c'étaient des sorts que les Chevaliers pouvaient contrer facilement.

" Ça a l'air bien, mentionne-le à papa." Harrison donna de nouveau un coup de coude à Severus.

" Tu es arrogant." fit remarquer Severus.

" Tu aimes ça." Harrison embrassa Severus rapidement sur la joue. 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a adoré l'idée et a même suggéré qu'il pourrait copier les livres de ses propriétés et ceux d'Harrison pour les étudiants. Bientôt, il était temps de retourner à Poudlard. Severus redoutait le lundi maintenant, surtout après avoir passé la journée au Manoir Peverell à se détendre.

Le lendemain matin, le Manoir Peverell eu la pas si surprenante surprise de voir Dumbledore bafoué dans le journal Sorcier.

" Albus Dumbledore, révéré "Leader de la Lumière" ? De nouvelles information réfutent ces allégations"  
\- Par Betty Braithwaite.

" Des informations récemment publiées ont été envoyées à ce journal, ainsi qu'à d'autre personnes dans le vaste monde Sorcier, remettant en question le personnage d'Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, notre Sorcier le plus vénéré et le plus apprécié. Cette information est venue via des souvenirs, ainsi que parchemin de vérité, et est irréprochable. Ce journal révélera les informations dans une séries d'articles au cours des prochains mois, et pour vous garantir que toute les informations sont honnêtes, vrai et par dessus bord, notre propre Rita Skeeter ne sera pas autorisée à écrire à ce sujet. Afin de garantir cela, elle a été obligée de prêter un serment de Sorcier sur sa vie et sa magie. Nos assistants juridiques internes se sont assurés que le serment était entièrement revêtu de fer.

Selon nos sources anonymes, Albus Dumbledorea été impliqué dans une relations sexuelles avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres Gallert Grindelwald. Cela avait commencé alors que les deux jeunes hommes visitaient Godric's Hollow, et s'était poursuivi pendant plusieurs années par la suite. Grindelwald était là pour rendre visite à sa tante, notre illustre Bathilda Bagshot, et Dumbledore s'occupait de sa famille pendant les vacances d'été après sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Les jeunes hommes avaient partagé beaucoup de choses en commun, parmi ceux-ci, il y avait une méfiance et une aversion marquées pour les Moldus. Ils essayaient de se voir autant que possible, mais avec Dumbledore à Poudlard et Grindelwald à Dumstrang, les affectations étaient rare. D'autres informations données à cet article, qui sont liées au raisonnement derrière les pensées et les sentiments de Dumbledore sur les Moldus, suggère que sa haine est nées à cause de ce que certains jeunes moldus avaient fait à sa petite soeur. Selon la source, Ariana Dumbledore effectuait de la magie devant sa maison dans la communauté principalement Sorcière de Mold-on-the-Wold, lorsqu'elle a été abordée par trois garçons Moldus, qui avaient eu peur de ce qu'elle faisait. Ils l'ont battue et terrorisée si gravement que sa santé physique, mentale et magique a été gravement endommagée. Dans sa rage, le père Dumbledore a traqué ces garçons et leur a infligé la même punition qu'ils avaient infligés à sa filles. Il a malheureusement été envoyé à Azkaban, où il est décédé par la suite. La mère Dumbledore, Kendra, a déménagé elle-même et ses enfants à Godric's Hollow, où elle est devenue presque recluse jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit accidentellement tuée par la magie incontrôlée de sa fille.

Albus Dumbledore a été forcé de rentrer chez lui après l'obtention de son diplôme, pour s'occuper de son frère et de sa soeur plus jeunes. Déçu et amer, il fut surpris lorsque son amour de longue date, Gellart Grindelwald, apparut dans son petit hameau. Ils ont renouvelé leur relation et ont parlé de domination et d'assujettissement Moldus. Notre homme d'Etat aîné très vénéré et respecté n'est rien de plus qu'un menteur et un escro. Il nous a tous fait croire qu'il avait vaincu Grindelwald dans un duel à mort. Cependant, les documents fournis par cette source anonyme montrent clairement que Grindelwald est bel et bien vivant et installé à Nurmengard, une autre prison Sorcière qui n'est pas du tout comme Azkaban. En fait, il apparaît, d'après les photographie fournie, que Grindelwald vit la vie de Riley dans sa cellule bien équipée. Il est nourri de repas luxueux, et est vêtu à la hauteur de la mode Sorcière. D'après l'apparence des chose (voir la photo ci-dessous), il semble que Grindelwald soit moins incarcéré et plus caché. Secrété loin de la population sorcière et pris en charge par nul autre que son amant de longue date. Nous avons plus d'informations à vous livrer dans les prochaines semaines. Restez à l'écoute, bons lecteurs."

" Voir page 4 pour des copies des dossiers des visiteurs, ainsi que des témoignages oculaires sur les événements à Nurmengard."

Marvolo laissa tomber le papier sur la table, riant profondément à l'histoire. Harrison regarda son père avec curiosité et pris le journal avec un petit sourire sur son visage.

" Il semble mon Prince, que l'enquête de Lucius ai porté ses fruits. Il a bien évidemment envoyé ses informations aux journaux du monde magique. Et celui des britanniques, ils l'on imprimé mot pour mot."

" Les jours de l'illustre Directeur sont compté. Avec ces informations et les informations qui serons publier dans les mois à venir, sa réputations ne voudra plus rien dire."

" Exactement, il perdra son travail dans le Wizengamot car il n'a plus que son Ordre de Merlin pour avoir sois disant vaincu Gellart et son poste de Directeur suivra bientôt."

" Ça ne pouvait pas arrivé à un homme plus gentil." grogna Harrison sarcastiquement.

Marvolo éclata de rire à ce commentaire intelligent alors qu'ils continuaient de déjeuner.

Pour les vacances, Marvolo décida d'inviter Severus, les Malfoy et les Londuat. L'Egypte était leur premier arrêt, et c'était incroyable. Plutôt que de passer tout leur temps dans les parties magiques des pays qu'ils visiteraient, ils ont décidé de séjourner dans des hôtels et des complexes de luxe, celui-ci dans la ville de Hurghada. L'Oberoi Sahl Hesheesh était l'hôtel de villégiature le plus exclusif que Marvolo pouvait trouver, et était aussi le plus cher. L'hôtel était une luxueuse station balnéaire située sur la cote de la mer Rouge à Hurghada. Il avait 48 acres de terrain rempli de palmiers et 850 mètres de plage de sable privé, ce qui en fait une station spectaculaire et dramatique. Des colonnades de marbre ombragées, des pavillons en forme de dôme, des atriums ouverts sur le ciel et l'élégance de l'architecture arabe contemporaine d'inspiration traditionnelle ont attiré de halètement étonnés de tout le monde, les yeux grands ouverts sur la splendeur devant eux.

Les intérieurs du complexe comportaient des espaces publics en marbre immaculé avec des cours et des piscines avec fontaines. Des sentiers serpentaient entre les suites privées en forme de dôme, permettant à tous ceux qui y restaient de se rendre visite, sans être gênés par le flux du trafic touristique. Tout était contre le bleu brillant de la mer Rouge, Harrison regardait la beauté qui l'entourait, les yeux filmant avec des larmes reconnaissantes sur les expériences qu'il allait vivre. Il sursauta un peu quand les bras de Severus passa autour de ses épaules, les yeux onyx écarquillés d'inquiétude. 

" Tu vas bien, Harrison ?" demanda-t-il doucement, s'assurant que sa voix ne portait pas sur les autres.

Harrison acquiesça rapidement avec un sourire tremblant, Marvolo instantanément de l'autre côté et essuyant les larmes heureuses.

" Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi beau." dit-il doucement. " Ce genre de beauté m'a toujours été refusé jusqu'à présent."

Harrison sortie doucement des bras de Severus pour prendre Marvolo dans ses bras, le serrant fermement.

" Merci papa, de m'avoir donné une vie merveilleuse." 

Ils ont frappé tous les sites touristiques d'Egypte et les trois adolescents sont repartis avec une pléthore de souvenirs différents, tous achetés par Marvolo. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait l'intention de gâcher son fils et ses meilleurs amis, à la plus grande surpirise des parents. Après l'Egypte, ils voyagèrent en Italie, puis en Grèce, suivis de l’Allemagne, du Japon et enfin de la Chine. Afin de profiter de tout le mois de juillet. Si ce n'était pas pour leurs capacités à transplaner d'un endroit à l'autre, ils auraient raté beaucoup de sites et de culture. Les trois adolescents ont reçu des souvenirs et des vêtements de tous les endroits, ainsi qu'une variété de jouets et de jeux mondains et magiques. Les adultes ont reçu des certificats pour les spas et les clubs exclusifs, ainsi que des produits de soins personnels haut de gamme et de bons pour les magasins de vêtements les plus chers. Marvolo avait gâté tout le monde.

Cette année l'anniversaire de Neville et Harrison se fit le même jour, le 31 juillet et il se fit au Manoir Londubat. Les invitées étaient les deux amies Pouffsoufle de Neville et Draco qui était de Serpentard. Neville reçu par sa grand-mère un livre sur les base de la guérison, d'Harrison il reçu une plante Golden Michelia, sortie du coffre-fort de Salazar Serpentard sous un sort de gel. De Draco il reçu un livre rare sur la botanique. De Susan, il eu un organisateur bleu pour les cours et d'Hanna, un pendentif de blaireau où à l'interieur il pouvait mettre une photo de ses parents dit-elle.

Harrison lui reçu de son Dieu-frère un livre sur la guérison avancé, de son cousin Draco, un pendentif Phoenix vert, bleu et bordeaux. D'Hanna il eu des produits de farces Zonko et de Susan, un livre sur des sorts de défense de niveau auror, qui avait les annotations de sa tante. 

Plus tard, dans la soirée, les Malfoy et Severus furent invités à dîner et Harrison reçu deux belles capes, une verte émeraude avec garnitures argenté et l'autre était noir avec garnitures argenté et un beau phoenix vert, bleu et bordeau sur le dos et un livre de fourshelmagie.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, Harrison c'est téléporté parmi les ombres dans le bureau de son père avec excitation dans ses veines.

" Papa, tu dois voir ça ! J'ai fini de fabriquer mon deuxième sort ! Il m'a fallu des mois pour le terminer.."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres leva les yeux de son travail et posa sa plume.

" Félicitations, quel est le sort cette fois ?"

" C'est un sort de dissimulation, pour t'aider à te cacher de tes ennemis. Regardes ça. "

Harrison pointa sa baguette de sureau vers sa poitrine.

" Pellis Umbra."

Lentement, son corps s'est évanoui, le transformant en une ombre translucide. Harrison recula dans un coin plus sombre du bureau de son père, disparaissant complètement de la vue. Le sort lui a permis de se fondre dans les ombres, ce qui le rendait parfait pour se cacher et espionner.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres gloussa et frappa lentement des mains.

" Excellent travail mon fils. C'est un sort très avancé pour être le deuxième que tu ais fabriqué. Viens ici, je veux voir à quoi tu ressembles de près. "

Le jeune Prince souriait joyeusement après avoir reçu l'approbation de son père, pas que l'homme puisse le voir. Il s'approcha pour se tenir à côté du bureau du Seigneur des Ténèbres et attendit qu'il ait fini d'observer son apparence d'ombre. Son père a souri à nouveau et a hoché la tête.

" Oui, cela pourrait être très utile. C'est presque comme si les ombres saignaient de toi. Où as-tu eu cette idée ? "

Harrison pointa sa baguette vers sa poitrine et murmura le contre-sort.

" Finis Umbra."

Les ombres ont disparu de son corps, et il a remis sa baguette dans son étui.

" Eh bien.. j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup de sorts de dissimulation à part le charme de désillusion, et comme certaines personnes sont capables de voir à travers ce sort, je voulais avoir une autre option."

" Oui, c'est une excellente idée. Je pourrais finir par utiliser ce sort moi-même à l'avenir. Maintenant.. en parlant de lancer de sorts. Lucius a programmé tes Chouettes le 11 mai, dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui. Es-tu prêt ?"

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Oui papa, je suis préparé. Cependant, je voudrais m'entraîner en duel plusieurs fois cette semaine. Je crois que je vais recevoir tous les O. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres sourit légèrement en répondant.

" Bien. Je n'attends rien de moins que parfait de mon petit Prince. Dans quels sujets prends-tu tes Chouettes ? "

Harrison réfléchit doucement pendant quelques instants.

" Je voudrais prendre mes Chouettes en potions, transfiguration, charmes, arithmancie, runes anciennes, astronomie, défense contre les arts sombres, histoire de la magie, herbologie, protection, duel, fabrication de sorts, soin des créatures magiques et politique."

Son père haussa un sourcil.

" Hmm.. nous devrons peut-être diviser les tests sur plusieurs jours. Je ne savais pas que tu étudiais les créatures magiques ? Vous devez également créer un sort supplémentaires avant le test de fabrication de sorts afin de passer avec un O, il faut trois nouveaux sorts. "

" J'ai encore deux sorts en cours. Je les ai presque finis. En ce qui concerne les créatures magiques, j'ai beaucoup lu sur le sujet afin de passer mes Chouettes et mes Nouvelles, ainsi que passé du temps dans la foret Interdit et la notre, je voulais être bien informé dans chaque sujet, comme toi. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui lança alors un regard très fier.

" Tu vas faire de grandes choses un jour mon Prince."

Harrison lui a souri.

" Je te remercie. Veux-tu te battre avec moi pendant environ une heure ? Je dois m'entraîner pour mon Chouettes ? "

" Oui bien sûr."


	12. Chapitre 12 : Préparer Poudlard

" Maintenant, commençons à planifier les détails pour un nouveau Poudlard. J'ai besoin d'avoir un plan solide à présenter à papa ce soir et oncle Lucius demain. Le plus tôt j'obtiens leurs approbations, et je vois les Gobelins, mieux c'est. Commençons par les sujets. Quelles classes vont être enseignées ? "

Ils ont passé l'heure suivante à examiner les options possibles, jusqu'à ce qu'une liste soit écrite au tableau. 

Coeur:  
Potions  
Transfiguration  
Charmes  
Magie offensive et défensive  
Histoire de la magie  
Botanique  
Runes anciennes  
Arithmancie

Au choix: (doit prendre au moins deux cours au choix)  
Alchimie (Doit être au moins de niveau trois en runes anciennes, arithmancie et potions)  
Latin  
Fabrication de sorts (Doit être au moins de niveau trois dans Ancient Runes et Arithmancie)  
Protection (Doit être au moins de niveau trois dans Ancient Runes et Arithmancie)  
Enchantement (Doit être au moins de niveau cinq dans Charmes et niveau trois en Arithmencie)   
Duel (Doit être au moins de niveau trois en magie offensive et défensive)  
Politique et culture  
Tactiques et stratégie  
Armes  
Les art de la magie Noir (Doit être au moins de niveau trois en magie offensive et défensive)  
Arts martiaux  
Guérison

" Bien, tout les cours sont possible dès la première année, on est bien d'accord ?"

" Oui !" dirent Draco et Neville ensemble.

" Cela me fait penser à une école militaire Moldu."

" Qu'est ce que c'est ?" demanda Draco. 

" Une école militaire ?" continua Neville.

" Un maréchal s’est aperçu que le manque de préparation du peuple a compliqué le combat que leur pays a mené par le passé. Le maréchal proposa donc au plus puissant de fonder une académie militaire qui accueillera environ 500 jeunes nobles et paysans. L'école se trouve être un château, dont le plus puissant à posé la première pierre. C'est un lieu historique, c'est murs, ils ont participé à l’écriture de l’histoire. L'école militaire c'est l'armée en tant qu'apprentie. 

Les étudiants, une fois acceptés à Poudlard, passeront des tests de classement. Le test de classement déterminera le niveau d'une classe dans laquelle ils seront placés. Chaque classe aura neuf niveaux. Si un étudiant passe un test de classement et réussit le niveau cinq, qui est le niveau Chouettes, il ne sera plus obligé de suivre ce cours. Tout niveau après cela est facultatif. Le niveau sept sera le niveau Nouvelles, et le niveau neuf sera le niveau de Maîtrise. Si un élève décide de ne pas continuer avec une certaine classe après le niveau cinq, cela libérera un peu son horaire. De plus, pour faciliter la charge de classe, chaque classe ne se réunira que deux fois par semaine pendant une heure et demie à chaque fois, donnant aux élèves suffisamment de temps pour étudier, faire leurs devoirs et se détendre encore à la fin de la journée. Pour que cela fonctionne cependant, nous devrons avoir des cours le samedi, ce qui, je pense, ne nous dérangerait pas, car nous étudions et pratiquons déjà le week-end. Cela signifierait que tout le monde aura quatre classes par jour, du lundi au samedi, s'il prend les classes de base, et le minimum de deux classes électives. "

Il marqua une pause et Neville et Draco acquiescer de la tête.

" J'ai décidé qu'une fois que nous aurions trouvé des professeurs pour enseigner à l'école, nous leur permettrions de proposer leur propre programme d'études pour leurs cours tant qu'ils le feraient d'abord approuver par le Directeur ou la Directrice. Maintenant, gardez à l'esprit que l'école sera beaucoup plus difficile si nous faisons cela. C'est tout l'intérêt du système éducatif que j'ai conçu. Je veux que nous soyons mis au défi et poussés à nos limites, afin que nous puissions devenir les meilleurs Sorciers et Sorciers de notre génération. Cette école n'est pas pour les faibles ou les paresseux. Pour réussir à Poudlard, tu dois être prêt à travailler dur. "

" Cela veut dire que nous ne verrons bientôt plus Ronald.." interrompit Draco. 

" Bien. "dit Neville avec un grand sourire. Le même que les deux autre Héritiers.

Les trois Héritiers réunient, Poudlard allait être géniale. 

" Bonsoir mon fils."

Harrison sourit

" Bonsoir papa, j'ai eu une idée pour que je puisse allée à Poudlard."

" Ça parle de toi à Poudlard où il y a Dumbledore ?" demanda ironiquement Marvolo.

" Plutôt celui qui pourrait affaiblir l'influence de Dumbledore et nuire considérablement à sa réputation. "

Marvolo haussa un sourcil, l'air très intéressé. 

" Est-ce vrai ? Veux-tu me le dire ?"

" Ouvrez le dossier et lie-le. Cela explique tout. "

Son père inclina un peu la tête, le regardant curieusement avant d'ouvrir le dossier. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a passé les 15 minutes suivantes à lire les plans, et au moment où il a fini de lire, il avait l'air très intéressé.

" C'est une brillante idée Harrison. Cela pourrait fonctionner. Vous avez déjà les fonds. Je sais pertinemment que Lucius et moi pourrons faire approuver les cours avec nos relations. Cela te retirerais, toi et beaucoup d'autres, de l'emprise de Dumbledore alors qu'il n'acceptera jamais la réapparition de ses cours, alors nous aurons besoin d'un nouveau responsable. Je ne vois aucun problème avec ce plan. "

Harrison sourit vivement, soulagé que son père approuve son idée.

" Eh bien.. il y a un problème. Je n'ai pas les relations pour trouver des professeurs qualifiés, mais pour le Directeur j'ai pensé a Severus. "

Marvolo le regarda dans les yeux. 

" Pourquoi pas Minerva ? Et laisse ça à Lucius et à moi-même. Je connais déjà plusieurs personnes qui pourraient enseigner certaines des matières que vous avez énumérées."

" Severus car cela profiterais à la maison Serpentard. Et Barty est un maître de transfiguration très qualifié, et fonctionnerait bien en tant que professeur à l'orphelina. " proposa Harrison.

" Vrai. Je suis fier de toi mon fils. "

Harrison a souri encore une fois.

" Je vais envoyer ce dossier à oncle Lucius après le dîner."

" Bien, et moi je partirais quelques semaines pour voir où se situent les autres institutions pour qu'on puisse présenter ton projet au conseil des Gouverneurs de Poudlard, comme cela se sera plus persuasif."

" Je pourrais rester ici pendant ton voyage ?"

" Tu resteras avec Severus comme Chaos."

Lors de la dernière réunion, Marvolo et Lucius avaient réussi à faire approuver certains sujets Moldus grâce au Winzengamot. À partir de l’année prochaine, les étudiants seront capables de maîtriser l’anglais, le cours étant axé sur la littérature et la manière appropriée de structurer et de mettre en forme le travail écrit. Ils seraient également en mesure de choisir les différentes langues qu'ils souhaitaient apprendre, dont le latin, le grec, le russe, l'espagnol, l’allemand pour n'en nommer que quelques-un. Cela était facilité par des sorts permettant à une personne d'apprendre des langues entières en quelques mois sans difficulté. Il y aurait aussi une éducation physique, il y avait un lien direct entre la forme physique du corps et l'endurance magique. Tous ces cours seraient disponibles dès la première année, mais, à l'instar du cours de religion comparée, il revenait aux étudiants et à leurs familles de choisir de les suivre.

Lors de cette réunion, ils ont discuté du rétablissement de la protection, de l'enchantement, de la fabrication de sorts et de l'alchimie, le duel, la politique et la culture, tactique et stratégie, les armes et les arts martiaux. La magie Noir sera quand pour Dumbledore aura vraiment disparu de Poudlard. À la fin, cela demandait une enquête plus approfondit. 

Et le meilleur de tout, Severus devenait Directeur et prenait les cours de Potions de la 5 ème années à la 7 ème années. Il n'avait plus à supporter les cornichons comme il le disait si bien. Aurora devenant Directrice des Serpentards étant la seul professeur venant de cette maison. 

Une semaine, l'inspecteur qui s'ennuyait et qui tamponnait ses documents lui demanda s'il était en visite pour le travail ou pour le plaisir.

" Des affaires en quelque sorte," répondit Marvolo. "Je travaille avec quelques membres du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard qui tentent de mettre à jour certaines modifications du programme, et on m'a demandé de visiter une sélection d'écoles de magie américaines pour voir ce qui est considéré comme habituel ici, et pour voir si nous pourrions adapter quoi que ce soit pour notre propre usage."

L'inspecteur des douanes émit un léger grognement à cette réponse. 

" Je vous souhaite bonne chance avec ça. Merlin sait que nous en avons marre des expatriés britanniques qui viennent ici en pensant qu'ils ont eu la meilleure éducation au monde à Poudlard, mais seulement pour apprendre qu'ils ont entre deux et quatre années d'études à faire ici avant même qu'ils ne soient admissibles à l'université ou à un établissement d'enseignement supérieur, niveau d'entrée. "

Il tendit à l'Anglais assommé un guide touristique Sorcier et le dirigea vers les zones appropriées pour échanger des galions contre des dollars et pour récupérer les portoloins vers les différentes écoles qu'il visiterait au cours des prochains jours.

Marvolo ramassa ses portoloins, ayant échangé assez de gallions pour avoir 500 dollars pour son petit voyage outre Atlantique. avant d'activer le premier portoloin qui le conduirait à l'Institut des Sorciers de Salem. Il découvrit rapidement que Salem était une école mixte malgré son nom, alors qu’il rencontrait John Hannah, Directeur Adjoint et professeur de Potion Avancé et Guérison de base pour l’école, qui le conduisit ensuite sur le campus et lui donna un aperçu. L'aperçu de la charge de cours typique par année.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut étonné d'apprendre qu'aux États-Unis, tous les enfants commençaient leur scolarité à l'âge de cinq ou six ans, Cracmols et Sorciers. En outre, leurs études magiques ont progressé parallèlement à leurs études sur les Moldus, leur donnant la possibilité de poursuivre des diplômes et des carrières universitaires magiques ou Moldus. Ils apprirent l'histoire des Moldus avec l'histoire de la magie, la chimie avec les potions et la théorie scientifique juste à côté de la théorie magique.

" .. Nous avons constaté qu'en commençant leurs études magiques à un jeune âge, les occurrences de magie accidentelle ont chuté de façon spectaculaire." a déclaré la vice-directeur Hannah, alors que Marvolo était sonné devant tout ce qu'il entendait, il ne le montra pas. " À présent, les États-Unis respectent toujours la norme britannique consistant à ne pas laisser les enfants de moins de onze ans disposer de leurs propres baguettes. Mais l'école fournit des baguettes d'apprenant pendant les cours, ce qui permet aux plus jeunes élèves de pratiquer leur sortilège dans un environnement contrôlé, en plus de leur permettre de ressentir le flux de leur magie lorsqu'ils l'utilisent à bon escient. Cela les aide à reconnaître la sensation de leur magie, ce qui les aide ensuite à la contrôler quand elle réagit à leur état émotionnel. Oh, ça n'empêche pas la magie accidentelle complètement, bien sûr, mais ça arrive beaucoup moins souvent. "

Marvolo acquiesça. 

" Cela a du sens. Je suppose que c'est aussi plus facile pour les familles des nés de moldus, puisqu'elles auront leur introduction dans le monde Sorcier beaucoup plus tôt ?"

Le directeur adjoint Hannah haussa les épaules. 

" C'est un peu plus difficile à répondre, même si je suppose que oui. Ici aux États-Unis, nous essayons de travailler en étroite collaboration avec les familles d’enfants magiques nés de parents Moldus, le département de la magie charge une famille Sorcière proche d'agir en tant que mentors chaque fois qu'un nouveau-né Moldu est enregistré, il y a donc des gens vers lesquels les parents Moldus peuvent se tourner pour poser leurs questions et demander de l'aide si l'enfant fait accidentellement quelque chose qui nécessite une réparation. "

" Comme le parrainage. Qu'en est-il du statut de secret ?" voulait savoir Marvolo.

" Oh, nous n'en avons pas, pas comme vous, de l'autre côté de l'étang." répondit Hannah. " Ne vous méprenez pas, nous avons des lois sur le secret en place, mais nous ne cherchons pas à faire oublier les Moldus qui ont un aperçu de la magie. Une chose à comprendre, probablement les trois quarts des Moldus qui assistent à la magie exécutée vont le rationaliser. Appelez cela une illusion d'optique ou un tour de passe-passe ou autre chose, et considérant qu'au moins deux Sorciers ont très bien réussi en tant que magiciens de la scène et artistes de la scène.. eh bien, c'est un gars comme celui-là, Doug Henning, qui a pris sa retraite il y a quelques années, et David Copperfield qui a disparu de la Statue de la Liberté et l'a ramenée à la télévision, qui a fait supposer aux Moldus que la magie n'était que de la fumée et des miroirs. "

" Est-ce que tu rigoles ? Les sorciers jouent pour des Moldus en tant que magiciens de la scène, ce qui fait supposer aux Moldus que toute magie qu'ils voient est de la falsification ?"

L'Américain rit. 

" Eh bien, ce n'est pas si simple, mais ça aide certainement, oui. Cela, et dans son ensemble, les Sorciers ici aux États-Unis ne restent pas aussi cachés que les Britanniques. Bien sûr, nous avons quelques zones de shopping magiques nichées ici et là, un peu comme votre Diagon Alley à Londres. Mais notre façon de scolariser les enfants leur donne la possibilité de se lancer à leur guise dans une carrière magique ou Moldue. Eh bien, prenez-moi comme exemple. J'adore le sport mais je n'aime pas les hauteurs. Je n'ai donc jamais été doué pour le quodpot ou le quiddich, mais j'ai pratiqué le football.. le football américain.. et la lutte pendant toute l'école, avant de jouer professionnellement pour les New England Patriots. Je viens de prendre ma retraite il y a quelques années, après le Super Bowl XX. Ça aurait été bien de sortir avec le ring, mais, mec, personne n'a pu arrêter le D-line du Frigo et des Bears cette année-là." Les yeux d'Hannah s'éloignèrent alors qu'elle se remémorait. "Personne n’a même pensé que nous serions en séries, aussi mauvais que cette saison ait commencé, mais nous avons fini 11-5 et avons pris une fente wildcard. Nous avons gagné trois sur la route pour devenir champions de l'AFC, mais les Bears ont tout simplement roulé sur nous dans le Superdome." Il secoua la tête. "Mais vous êtes ici pour en savoir plus sur l'école, pas pour écouter un vieille jock revivre les jours de gloire." a-t-il déclaré en se moquant.

" Oh, tout va bien." dit poliment Marvolo, bien qu'il ne sache pas vraiment de quoi le vieil homme parlait. " C'est toujours agréable d'entendre les gens parler de leurs intérêts. Comment êtes-vous passé du football à l'enseignement? "

Hannah a ri. 

" Et bien, beaucoup de joueurs, Moldus et Sorciers, recherchent des diplômes en tant qu'enseignants afin de pouvoir devenir entraîneurs au niveau secondaire et ensuite progresser. Euh, le lycée, ce sont des enfants qui ont généralement entre 14 et 18 ans.. Je sais que vos écoles fonctionnent différemment, alors je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr si vous avez même un équivalent. Quoi qu’il en soit, il est assez rare que des écoles secondaires privées les plus riches puissent se permettre de payer un entraîneur pour ne faire qu’être un entraîneur. Vous devez donc pouvoir enseigner quelque chose. Ma famille a tendance à être douée dans divers types de magie de guérison, ce qui m'a aidé pendant mes années de jeu. J'ai donc été certifiée pour enseigner les techniques de base de guérison et de potions, et j'ai également entraîné l'équipe de football. Et je viens d'être étiqueté directeur adjoint cette année, lorsque mon prédécesseur a pris sa retraite."

Marvolo sembla un peu plus intrigué par ça. 

" Vous avez donc des équipes pour les sports Moldus et pour les sports Sorciers ? Comment ça marche ?"

" Comment fonctionne le sport ?" demanda Hannah en retour. "Pour les sports Moldus, nous sommes simplement connus comme l'Institut Salem, une école secondaire privée, et nous sommes en concurrence avec d'autres écoles de la région.. les écoles secondaires publiques de Salem ainsi que celles de Beverly, Danvers, Marblehead et Peabody, parmi d'autres. Les enfants se rendent à des jeux dans un bus scolaire comme le font les écoles Moldues, la seule différence étant que nos bus sont charmés pour un peu plus de confort et de sécurité. Les équipes de Quodpot et de Quidditch se rendent dans d’autres écoles magiques pour leurs matchs à l’extérieur, car la plupart des États n’en ont qu’une, voire deux. Le seul problème que nous ayons jamais eu est avec les athlètes de haut niveau qui veulent jouer à la fois au quodpot et à l’un des sports moldus, généralement le football, le soccer ou le baseball.

" C'est compréhensible." dit Marvolo avec un signe de tête." Quelle est la taille moyenne de votre groupe d’années et comment divisez-vous les enfants en groupes ? Je veux dire, sûrement que chaque groupe d’année n’est pas si petit qu’ils peuvent tous être dans la même classe ou le peuvent-ils ?"

Hannah a ri. 

" Merlin, non! Nous avons probablement en moyenne environ 65 étudiants par classe de finissants. Nous commençons par la maternelle ici, à ce moment-là, les jeunes sont séparés au hasard, bien que si les parents le demandent, nous essayons de garder les meilleurs amis ensemble ou de veiller à ce qu'un enfant victime d'intimidation se trouve dans une classe différente de celle de son bourreau. À la fin de cette année, nous savons très bien où ils se trouvent du point de vue académique et ils entrent dans les classes de première année en fonction approximativement des capacités. De cette façon, les plus brillants ne s'ennuient pas et ne font pas de bêtises tandis que ceux qui ne comprennent pas toujours tout de suite sont aidés par les enseignants. Il y aura toujours un changement étrange.. certains enfants ne sont que des retardataires, après tout, et une fois qu'ils ont un an ou deux d'école à leur ceinture, ils cliquent pour eux et ils sont lancés, pour ainsi dire, alors nous allons les placer dans un groupe plus stimulant. Inversement, quelques-uns commencent par montrer de grandes promesses, mais ont du mal à suivre après un certain temps. Il se peut qu’ils soient dyslexiques ou qu’ils aient des problèmes de compréhension en lecture ou quelque chose du genre. Ils doivent donc être transférés dans un groupe moins complexe. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous avons trois groupes par an, de la maternelle à la cinquième année. En sixième année, ils ont leur propre baguette magique et l'apprentissage passe d'un sujet lourd à un sujet Moldu saupoudré de magie à une moitié et demi entre sujets sorciers et Moldus. À ce stade, bien que la taille de chaque groupe de cours ne dépasse que rarement le tiers de la taille de la classe."

Marvolo a suivi le vice-directeur Hannah lors d'une visite du campus et a été invité à assister à deux leçons. un dans Charms et un dans le sujet Moldu de Histore du Monde. Au moment où il partagea un agréable dîner dans la salle des professeurs et se retira dans la petite chambre réservée de l'école, il ne savait pas s'il devait être impressionné par l'opération de Salem ou déprimé par la pauvreté avec laquelle Poudlard se comparait.

Et les quatre autres écoles américaines qu’il a visitées étaient à peu près les mêmes, du moins en ce qui concerne leurs programmes scolaires. Selon lui, la Laveau Academy et la Sacajawea School pourraient presque être considérées comme des écoles confessionnelles, étant donné que les parties magiques de leurs programmes reposaient respectivement sur le vaudou et les pratiques chamaniques de diverses tribus amérindiennes. La Redwood Wizarding Academy, la plus récente et la plus innovante des écoles qu’il a visitées, avait même une option au niveau NEWT pour le casting sans baguette qui était l’une des plus populaires de l’école. Il a été choqué d'apprendre que près de quatre-vingt-dix pour cent des étudiants suivaient le cours et qu'au moins quatre-vingt pour cent d'entre eux s'étaient révélés capables de lancer au moins des sorts simples tels que 'lumos', 'nox' et 'wingardium', sans baguette d'ici la fin de l'année.

C'était un sobre et pensif Seigneur des Ténèbres qui rentrait en Angleterre avec un sac rempli de brochures scolaires et plusieurs parchemins pleins de notes, ainsi que cinq flacons contenant les souvenirs de ses visites. Il avait appris beaucoup plus que ce à quoi il s'était attendu et voulait s'assurer que Lucius obtiendrait toutes les informations. Des matières académiques Moldues enseignées aux côtés de matières magiques, des beaux-arts, de la musique et des sports, à la fois magiques et magiques.. il ne savait vraiment pas comment ils parviendraient à mettre Poudlard à jour ! Il se demandait si les écoles canadienne, australienne et néo-zélandaise seraient aussi avancées que les écoles américaines semblaient l'être, et il était impatient de le savoir.

À la fin du mois de mars, Marvolo avait appris que la seule différence réelle entre les écoles canadiennes et les écoles américaines était qu’au Canada, le quiddich était plus populaire que le quodpot et que le sport Moldu de choix était le hockey sur glace. Mais en général, le Canada Sorcier avait tendance à adopter une attitude semblable à celle de l’Amérique Sorcière et à gérer leurs écoles de la même manière. L'Australie sorcière suivait la structure britannique en ce sens que les étudiants commençaient leur éducation magique formelle à l'âge de 11 ans, mais cela semblait à Marvolo être une condition de la taille même du pays, contrairement à sa population relativement faible. Avant de fréquenter l’une des écoles de magie, les enfants fréquentaient soit l’école primaire locale, soit étaient scolarisés à la maison selon un programme de correspondance normalisé défini par l’État. Les écoles magiques australiennes, bien que moins axées sur le maintien des étudiants en contact avec leurs camarades de classe non magiques de l'école primaire, offraient suffisamment de matières académiques Moldues pour que les diplômés des écoles magiques puissent passer à l'université s'ils le souhaitaient. Sans avoir besoin de beaucoup, voire pas du tout, de tutorat de rattrapage pour être admissible. Cela semblait aussi être pris pour acquis que les étudiants des écoles de magie poursuivraient leurs cours par correspondance pour leurs qualifications de Moldu. 

Son hôte à l'Académie de magie de l'Australie méridionale a déclaré que de nombreux enfants Moldus dans des régions plus éloignées avaient suivi leurs cours par correspondance, simplement parce qu'ils vivaient à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de la ville la plus proche avec une bonne école. 

Après son retour de son dernier voyage, Marvolo rassembla toute la littérature des différentes écoles qu'il avait visitées, ainsi que ses notes et souvenirs, et se dirigea vers le ministère.

Walter Traverton et Octavius Beltren dans le bureau de ce Lucius. Lord Beltren était non seulement membre du conseil des gouverneurs de Poudlard, mais travaillait également pour le département d'éducation magique.

" Je vois que je suis arrivé à un moment opportun," dit Marvolo, s'appuyant contre le cadre de la porte ouverte. "Lord Beltren, votre département et le conseil d'administration seront très intéressés par tout ce que j'ai appris lors de mes voyages à l'étranger."

Lucius se leva, tendant la main pour prendre le dossier de littérature de son Seigneur. 

" Je déduis de vos paroles que Poudlard est un peu en retard?" demanda-t-il. Les deux autres hommes ont regardé attentivement.

" Oh, c'est pire que ça," dit Marvolo. " En supposant que les informations dont nous disposons sur Durmstrang et Beauxbatons soient exactes, Poudlard est encore à peine la première école en Europe. Cependant, les écoles européennes en général deviennent lentement mais sûrement une risée dans le reste du monde. "

" Vous plaisantez sûrement." dit Walter Traverton, l'air choqué.

" Malheureusement pas." répondit le Seigneur des ténèbres. " Selon les informations d’ICW, toutes les écoles d’Australie, de Nouvelle-Zélande, du Canada et des États-Unis affichent en moyenne des scores OWL et NEWT supérieurs à ceux des écoles européennes au cours des cinquante dernières années et l’écart ne fait que se creuser. Même le maudit inspecteur des douanes Yankee a commenté le nombre d'immigrants Sorciers britanniques qui se rendent là-bas en pensant avoir la meilleure éducation au monde avant de découvrir qu'ils ont au moins deux ans d'études supplémentaires pour se qualifier pour un poste de niveau d'entrée là-bas. "

" Cher Merlin." dit Lucius en secouant la tête. " Je savais que Poudlard pourrait supporter une amélioration, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi grave. Y a-t-il quelque chose en commun à toutes ces écoles qui pourrait nous aider?"

" Plus d'enseignants et plus de classes," dit rapidement Marvolo. " Je dois dire que ce sont les systèmes américain et canadien qui m'ont le plus impressionné, bien qu'ils soient les plus difficiles à changer simplement parce qu'ils commencent l'éducation magique des enfants à partir de cinq ou six ans. Mais dans les quatre pays, les ratios élèves / enseignant sont relativement stricts. Environ vingt-cinq étudiants par enseignant, de sorte que les enseignants ne soient pas débordés et que tous les étudiants reçoivent une bonne dose d’attention individuelle en cas de besoin."

Seigneur Beltren blanchi. 

" Bon sang, et Poudlard n'a que treize professeurs plus Madame Pince, Madame Pomfresh et Hagrid pour près de mille étudiants. Même en comptant ces trois personnes, ce n’est pas un seul enseignant pour quelque soixante élèves. Et même alors, Binns est un fantôme!"

Marvolo acquiesça. 

" Oui. Et l'autre chose est que les quatre pays enseignent des matières académiques Moldues aux côtés de matières magiques. Ils pensent qu'en général, donner aux étudiants Sorciers une éducation Moldue les rend beaucoup moins susceptibles de violer accidentellement le Statut du Secret. Les Américains et les Canadiens en particulier semblent opérer sous le prétexte qu'ils appellent se cacher à la vue de tous, du moins dans la plupart des cas. Ils ont quelques zones de magasinage magiques similaires à Diagon Alley ou à Pré-au-Lard, mais ils sont beaucoup plus susceptibles de faire leurs achats dans des magasins ordinaires qui ont une section magique cachée.. une librairie, par exemple, que tout Moldu peut voir et magasiner à l'intérieur avoir une section que seuls les Sorciers et les Sorcières peuvent voir, où ils peuvent acheter des livres magiques. "

" Les conneries de Merlin, je ne sais pas comment nous allons obtenir cette information par l'intermédiaire des Directeurs collectifs du conseil des gouverneurs, sans parler du département de l'éducation magique." gémit Lucius. "La moitié d'entre eux veulent déjà se débarrasser de la classe de divination comme une mesure de réduction des coûts."

Marvolo renifla. 

" Je conviens que se débarrasser de la divination n’est pas une si mauvaise idée, mais bien d’autant plus parce qu’à part quelques astuces de parleur, cela ne peut pas vraiment être enseigné. Soit on a la vue ou on n'a pas. Mais cela dit, je sais, après avoir lu Poudlard: Une histoire, que de nombreux cours n'étaient plus enseignés, comme l'enchantement, la fabrication de sorts, l'escrime et la guérison de base, et c'est ce dont je me souviens. Je crois comprendre que Madame Pomfresh propose un cours de guérison de base d’une durée unique s’il ya suffisamment d’élèves intéressés, mais ce n’est pas un cours officiel et il ne qualifie aucunement les élèves. Les autres ont disparu depuis longtemps. Alors, qu'est-ce qui a tellement changé que l'école ne peut plus se permettre ces autres cours ?"

" Les budgets du ministère pour un." a dis Walter Traverton, une expression aigre sur le visage. " Je jure que les trois ou quatre derniers ministres ont avancé une raison ou une autre pour réduire le montant des fonds que Poudlard reçoit du ministère chaque année, Fudge ne faisant pas exception à la règle. Et il devient de plus en plus difficile de trouver un professeur de défense qualifié et disposé à occuper ce poste, avec les rumeurs selon lesquelles le poste serait maudit. Nous avons dû payer des primes là-bas, en particulier aux aurors qui prennent un an de congé pour enseigner car ils sont déjà moins que ravis de perdre un an de leur carrière. Ils ne sont pas disposés à accepter une réduction de salaire en plus de la perte d'ancienneté et des éventuelles promotions manquées. Le salaire des enseignants est nettement inférieur à celui des aurors débutants. "

" Mmm, en ce qui concerne le budget, maintenant que les gens s'habituent à l'idée de m'asseoir à mon siège à Wizengamot, je peux commencer à essayer de trouver quelques alliés dans l'optique d'une réforme de l'éducation. Vous avez tous la littérature d’information de toutes les écoles que j’ai visitées, vous avez mes notes et vous avez aussi mes souvenirs. Puisses-tu avoir la joie de faire une sorte de proposition sensée à partir de tout ça. J'ai l'intention de rentrer à la maison et d'essayer de me convaincre de l'heure locale afin de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil, car j'ai des billets pour une pièce musicale Moldue qu'un ami m'a suggéré d'apprécier pour une soirée retrouvaille avec mon fils et je suis sûr que j'aimerai mieux si je ne suis pas épuisé. "

Plusieurs jours plus tard. Le matin au petit déjeuner au Manoir Peverell étaient présents, Severus et Lucius. Quand le prophète quotidien arriva, Harrison attendait que son père le lise à voix haute.

" Albus Dumbledore, Meurtrié ? La mort d'Ariana Dumbledore dans des circonstances mystérieuses."  
\- par Betty Braithwaite.

" Etant l'aîné et responsable de sa soeur et de son frère cadet après la mort de sa mère, Albus Dumbledore devait s'occuper d'eux après son diplôme. Cependant, parce que Grindelwald était revenu dans sa vie, il se dérobait à ses responsabilités, donc les soins de sa soeur infirme tombaient aux épaules d'Aberforth Dumbledore, le jeune frère d'Albus. Cependant, comme Aberforth était encore à l'école, le moment venu pour lui de retourner à Poudlard, Albus était introuvable. Enfin, le jeune Dumbledore a trouvé son frère aîné capricieux et l'a sévèrement critiqué pour son manque de résponsabilité envers sa soeur malade. En colère et ressentant la pression de sa famille, Albus Dumbledore s'en ai pris à lui, tirant un sort sur son frère.

Ne voulant pas être battu par son frère aîné, Aberforth a riposté, et un duel assez court et intense a éclaté entre leus deux. Aberforth tourna sa baguette sur l'amant d'Albus, et cela fit entrer Grindelwald dans le mélange. A deux contre un, Aberforth a eu du mal à maintenir une défense adéquate, et aucun des jeunes hommes n'a remarqué quand Ariana a rejoind la mélé, essayant d'arrêter le duel. Sa magie s'envola d'abord a Grindelwald, car elle le voyait comme la plus grande menace. Voyantsa bien aimé en danger, Albus tourna sa baguette sur sa soeur, incantant un hexagone coupant qui coupa la gorge de la jeune fille. Aberforth lâcha instantanément sa baguette, tombant à genoux à côté de sa soeur décédée. Grindelwald en a profité pour jeter un oubli au plis jeune Dumbledore, effaçant les souvenirs du duel et la main de son frère dans le meurtre de sa soeur.

Lorsque la fumée s'est dissipée, Grindelwald était introuvable et Albus était en deuil pour la mort de sa petite soeur 'bien aimée'. Il a convaincu Aberforth de permettre l'incinération des restes d'Ariana, avec l'urne assise sur le manteau de leur maison. Elle y est restée jusqu'à ce qu'Aberforth achète le pub ' tête de porc' à pre-au-lard, où il a placer ses cendres à la place d'honneur sur le manteau de la cheminée dans ses chambres personnelles au pub. Bien que ses souvenirs de l’événement aient été effacé, il ressentait toujours une grande hostilité envers son frère aîné. Il ne se sont pas parlé depuis l'incident.

Vous vous demandez peut-être comment nos informateurs ont pu recueillir ces informations intimes, des informations qui seraient quasiment impossible à collecter si vous n'étiez pas participant au évènements. Nous posons les même questions. Nos sources restent anonymes, mais les informations, fournies par le biais de souvenirs pensine et du parchemin, sont irréprochables. Nous pouvons donc seulement supposer que les souvenirs ont été pris aux participants des événements et stockés en lieu sûr pour éviter toute exposition. D'une manière ou d'une autre, nos sources ont pu découvrir ces informations, et nous leur serons éternellement reconnaissants de nous avoir fourni la preuve que l'homme en qui nous avions mis toute notre confiance et notre foi, n'est pas l'homme que nous pensions qu'il était."

Marvolo riai si fort que les larmes lui coulaient du coin de ses yeux. Lucius et Severus n'étaient guère mieux. Harrison regarda cela avec un sourire radieux, aimant la façon dont sa famille se laissaient aller. 

" Il semble que le trou dans lequel se trouve le vieux devient de plus en plus profond." accorda Harrison. " De qui tenons nous cette trouvaille ?"

" Moi." répondit Severus. "Albus aime se croire infaillible mais je suis le meilleur légilimence que lui occlumence, quand j'ai vu ses blancs dans sa mémoire j'ai su qu'il enlevait ses propres souvenirs incriminant donc j'ai parlé au portrait des autres directeurs et au choixpeau et il a caché, dans son bureau à Poudlard, une pensine et une collection de souvenirs. On en apprendra plus dans les semaines à venir."

Deux heure plus tard, après avoir fait un point sur les progrès d'Harrison au niveau de ses cours, les quatre Sorciers se trouvaient dans le bureau de Marvolo.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a ramassé différents dossiers. 

" Voici les rapports que Lucius a pu atteindre concernant Poudlard, les cours et même nos rituels."

Severus et Harrison les regardèrent. 

" Il a interdit tous ces cours et rituels, sachant que toutes les autres écoles magiques les enseignent et les utilisent encore?" 

Severus était un peu surpris. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien de classes ou de rituels que Dumbledore avait retirés de leur monde. Il a vu certains des cours qu'il avait suivis quand il était à Poudlard. Il semblait que Dumbledore supprimait une ou deux classes par an.

" Oui. Regardez la différence d'emploi dans leurs communautés magiques par rapport à la nôtre." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que Dumbledore ne serait pas en mesure de rejeter les données qu'ils avaient recueillies.

Harrison se tourna vers le bon rapport. 

" Plus de 80% vont travailler dans le monde Moldu ou dans d'autres communautés magiques en dehors de notre pays, mais doivent obtenir une éducation supplémentaire pour atteindre ces postes."

" Les recommandations ci-jointes et ses parents ont signé les demandes mais pas celle de Charlie. Charlie a seulement soumis une demande à la Dragon Reserve Corporation, ils l'ont envoyé en Roumanie. La demande de Percy au ministère est également accompagnée de la recommandation de Dumbledore. "

Harrison et Severus commencèrent à tout lire. Severus était surpris de voir qui Dumbledore avait forcé à être Aurors. 

" Tonks, Kingsley et Jones, ont les lettres et les recommandations de Dumbledore, tandis que Potter et Noir ont l'air de se joindre. Je me suis interrogé sur Tonks, elle voulait travailler sur des runes. Je me souviens que Pomona et Minerva avaient discuté de son choix dans la salle des professeurs. Pomona voulait l'aide de Minerva pour trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait prendre Tonks comme apprenti. "

" Si nous le signalions, il utiliserait la guerre, donc les exigences devaient être clémentes. En ce qui concerne Tonks, je pense que ses compétences particulières sont la façon dont il l'a recrutée. Il le mentionne à plusieurs reprises dans ses recommandations." 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était toujours étonné de la facilité avec laquelle l'homme a conquis leur monde. Personne n'a tenté de garder l'homme à l'écart de trois aspects de leur gouvernement.

" Il le ferait. Même si tu retournais plus loin, il revendiquerait Grindelwald et la menace qu'il était." 

Harrison regardait la liste des personnes qui travaillaient au Ministère. Tous étaient liés à Dumbledore ou à des sang-purs. 

" Même dans le DoM."

" Oui. Il a beaucoup de personnes clés en place, sans parler de ceux qui sont très probablement reconnaissants envers lui. Il a au moins deux personnes dans chaque département, cependant, seul Arthur Weasley est en position de pouvoir mais dans un département qui n'a aucun pouvoir. "

" Je ne sais pas si cela fonctionnera, mais il fait partie de l'ICW, du ministère, du conseil d'administration et est le directeur de Poudlard. Comment une personne peut-elle avoir autant de postes importants alors que tout le monde occupe un poste ? Surtout à son âge." 

Harrison savait que son idée pourrait ne pas fonctionner. Il a reconnu qu'il avait besoin d'apprendre beaucoup plus et était reconnaissant d'avoir son père, Lucius, Severus, Minerva et Filius prêt à lui enseigner. 

" Pourquoi ne commençons-nous pas à remettre cela en question ? Question pourquoi il a tant de postes ? Astuce pour contrôler notre monde."

" Si nous ne le faisons pas directement mais que nous pouvons le faire dans les médias, des rumeurs, même en utilisant des faits dans la presse." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé à élaborer un plan."Demandez à quelqu'un à Poudlard de répandre des rumeurs." Severus savait que le moulin à potins de Poudlard était très efficace."Je vais me réunir avec Lucius. Une fois que nous aurons décidé quoi divulguer, quelles rumeurs utiliser, je vous le ferai savoir. Tu peux confirmer ou nier sans que Dumbledore le sache."

" Je suggérerais d'utiliser Rita pour certaines choses, son orientation sur des choses comme toutes ses positions fonctionnera mieux. Les informations importantes doivent être conservées aux journalistes factuels." Severus tendit un dossier. "Tu voudrais peut-être souligner le travail et les statistiques des apprentis, les parents ne seront pas heureux de savoir qu'ils paient pour une éducation de qualité inférieure."

" Soutenez-le avec des déclarations d'anciens étudiants." suggéra Harrison.

" Je suis d'accord avec vous deux. Je suis également sûr qu'entre nous quatre, nous pouvons développer un plan bien équilibré."

" Nous ferions mieux de rentrer ou Dumbledore se demandera ce qui se passe." 

Severus redoutait de travailler à Poudlard maintenant. Il avait testé des potions sur Dumbledore et le duo d'Idiots. Poppy faisait en sorte que Dumbledore et le duo lui rendent visite chaque jour avec une nouvelle maladie. Elle avait même fourni des informations sur les potions et quelques suggestions. Severus se sentait plus à l'aise et accueilli au domicile du Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'à Poudlard. Poudlard avait toujours été sa maison. Il n'était pas exactement sûr quand ses sentiments avaient changé.

" Dumbledore a chargé Severus pour me trouver. Il a suggéré une magie vraiment sombre pour le faire. Il veut que Severus soit le lanceur de sorts." 

Harrison ne pouvait pas croire Dumbledore et ses voyages de culpabilité qu'il avait essayés contre Severus. Il y avait eu plusieurs fois dans sa forme de Chaos, tenté de mordre Dumbledore. Il avait également un peu peur qu'une fois que Severus ait fait le ou les sorts, Dumbledore aurait condamné Severus à Azkaban pour avoir utilisé la magie noire.

" Il sait que si Severus te trouve qu'il peut redevenir chef Sorcier. Ce serait facile. Il te donnerait des potions de loyauté et de compulsion, il pourrait même essayer de les glisser vers Severus avec l'espoir que Severus ne le remarque pas. " 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres détestait vraiment mettre son fils en danger. Il gardait la peur que Dumbledore mette son fils et Severus à Azkaban sous de fausses accusations.

" Il utiliserait Harrison étant dominant comme un moyen de me contrôler au lieu d'utiliser des potions. Il sait que je serais en mesure de les détecter dans tout ce qu'il m'a glissé." Severus regarda sa montre. "Nous n'avons que dix minutes pour retourner à Poudlard."

" Papa, nous reviendrons le week-end." Harrison se transforma en Chaos.

Severus refusa de soupirer de résignation. Il souhaitait qu'il y ait une solution simple pour gérer Dumbledore. 

" C'est une fois que je souhaite que tu sois encore fou pour que tu puisses simplement le tuer." 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit tandis que Chaos renifla.


	13. Chapitre 13 :

Depuis la rentré, le cours d' Alchimie de la 1ere à la 4eme années c'était le professeur Iona Fabbri et de la 5eme à la 7eme années c'était le professeur Nicolas Flamel. Ce dernier n'avait pas d'apprenti mais Fred Weasley avait réussi à devenir l'apprenti d'Iona Fabbri à seize ans. 

Fred venait de terminer le dernier cours qu'il co-enseignait avec son maître, de la journée et faisait ses bagages pour pouvoir se rendre à la salle des Gryffondor pour rejoindre son frère et Lee et faire leurs devoirs, quand Albus Dumbledore entra dans la salle de classe et ferma la porte. 

Fred ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un soupir, il était juste content qu'Iona soit juste dans le placard en train de mettre en place quelques-uns des diagrammes qu'elle montrait aux étudiants.

" Puis-je vous aider, Directeur ?" interrogea Fred, assez fort pour être sûr qu'Iona ait entendu.

" Oui mon cher garçon. Je vérifiais juste pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. " Albus sourit, le grand-père agissant en effet.

" Oui, tout s'est bien passé." Fred savait qu'il voulait quelque chose.

" Merveilleux, merveilleux." Albus regarda rapidement autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls, ne voyant personne à qui il avait lâché sa baguette de sa manche alors qu'il joignait ses mains derrière lui. " Maintenant, j'espérais que tu pourrais faire quelque chose. Vous voyez, votre frère cadet était très triste de ne pas avoir pu suivre ce cours et espérait que vous seriez prêt à l'aider.

Cela ne vous prendrait pas beaucoup de travail. Il suffit de le tenir au courant de ce que vous couvrez dans vos cours afin qu'il puisse passer le test de fin d'année pour prouver qu'il peut manipuler le matériel. Cela ne devrait pas prendre plus de quelques heures par semaine. Je suis sûr que votre sœur aimerait aussi prendre ces leçons avec vous, cela l'aiderait à réviser pour ses Chouettes et à être prête pour l'année prochaine et vous pourriez passer du temps avec eux."

" Je ne peux pas faire ça directeur." nia Fred, voyant qu'Iona sortit du placard juste derrière Dumbledore.

" Et pourquoi est-ce mon garçon?" Albus tressaillit légèrement après avoir été refusé.

" Eh bien.. Premièrement, Ronald ne s'est pas qualifié pour le cours, je ne peux rien y faire. Lui donner le matériel ne serait pas suffisant pour le faire entrer en classe. Il peut s'autoformer s'il le souhaite, mais tout test pour qu'il puisse entrer dans la classe devrait être administré par quelqu'un avec leur maîtrise, qui n'est pas moi. 

Je ne suis pas autorisé à enseigner quoi que ce soit à moi-même et ce que vous me demandez de faire est d'enseigner à un étudiant le travail en classe. Vous pouvez l'appeler tutorat tout ce que vous voulez, mais c'est enseigner. Je ne suis pas non plus autorisé à combiner mon apprentissage avec ma famille. Je ne suis pas autorisé à utiliser mon apprentissage au profit de ma famille. Cela comprend la tenue de séances de tutorat privées pour mes jeunes frères et sœurs.

Mais, surtout, mon contrat ne me laissera pas. Le contrat d'apprentissage stipule que je serai obligé de faire une certaine quantité de travail qui est assignée par mon maître, et je ne peux prendre aucun travail extérieur sans la permission de mon maître. Cela inclut d'autres emplois, y compris le tutorat.

Tout dépend de Maître Fabbri, pas de moi. Si vous voulez que je fasse quelque chose, alors vous devrez lui parler. "

" Il n'est pas nécessaire qu'elle sache, ce serait notre petit secret." Albus sourit, sachant exactement ce que le jeune homme devant lui pensait des règles. Il était prêt à lancer une contrainte rapide pour arriver à ses fins. L'avantage était que si le garçon était surpris en train de rompre les termes de son contrat, il romprait le contrat d'apprentissage et lui donnerait un moyen de forcer au moins l'un d'eux à quitter l'école. Il allait aller au cours d'enchantement pour faire la même chose à son frère ensuite.

" Oh, je sens que je dois vous contredire sur cela, Albus." dit Iona Fabbri derrière l'homme. " Comme mon apprenti vient de le dire, c'est à moi de décider s'il peut enseigner à qui que ce soit et je ne lui donne pas la permission.

Je ne lui donne surtout pas la permission d'enseigner essentiellement tout le cours à son jeune ex-frère. D'autant plus que je sais que le garçon n'a pas 'juste raté' de pouvoir suivre mon cours. Il a échoué ses Chouettes, comme vous le savez bien. Si le garçon souhaite réécrire le test, il le peut, mais seulement s'il suit un cours dispensé par un maître du domaine. Et, ça ne peut pas être moi puisque j'ai déjà un emploi à plein temps.

Quant à la fille Prewett, si elle voulait juste sortir la tête des nuages et faire attention dans ma classe, elle n'aurait pas besoin de tutorat. Si elle le fait, alors elle peut assister aux séances de tutorat régulières que je tiens tous les samedis soirs, comme le font de nombreux autres élèves de la classe lorsqu'ils ont du mal avec quelque chose. "

" Bien sûr." Albus força un faux sourire sur son visage et hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire maintenant et il le savait. La femme n'avait peut-être pas l'air si dure, c'était une petite sorte de femme idiote qui lui rappelait Pomona, mais il savait qu'elle était incroyablement dangereuse avec les sorts qu'elle avait créés.

" Cet homme doit apprendre quand son gros nez est nécessaire." marmonna Iona.

Fred rit et retourna faire ses valises. Des mots plus vrais n'ont jamais été prononcés.

Au manoir Peverell, le soir même.

"Alors nous allons poursuivre l'homme sur tous les fronts ?" demanda Harrison avec un grand sourire.

" Je pense qu'il est temps." dit Marvolo en regardant Severus. "Lucius, quand peux-tu soumettre ces rapports?"

" N'importe quand. La prochaine réunion n'aura pas lieu avant le mois prochain mais je peux en donner des copies à tout le monde pendant que j'explique la raison de leur obtention."

" Bien, maintenant allons faire un duel, es-tu capable de lancer tout les sorts avec ton deuxième bras ?"

" Je peux lancer des sorts avec. Parfois, cela demande un peu plus d'effort, mais je m'y adapte. Oncle Lucius, Severus vous pouvez venir nous regarder si vous voulez."

Marvolo eut l'air fier à cette déclaration, et fit signe à Harrison de le suivre dans les chambres de duel.

Le lendemain, alors qu'Harrison eu le feu vert des Gobelins, sa famille se prépara à visiter le nouvel orphelinat magique.

" Es-tu prêt à voir l’orphelinat en personne pour la première fois papa ?"

Marvolo lui fit un sourire affectueux et le serra dans ses bras,

" Bien sûr que je suis mon petit Prince. Je suis sûr que c'est magnifique. "

Larknas avait écrit à Harrison plusieurs jours plus tôt pour expliquer qu'il avait terminé les rénovations plus tôt que prévu en raison de l'aide extérieure des communautés des Gobelins étrangers. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient enfin voir la structure terminée. Dire qu'il était excité était un euphémisme. Il avait dépensé une somme d'argent absurde pour rénover cette orphelinat, et maintenant il allait voir si cela en valait la peine.

Il attendait dans le hall d'entrée du Manoir Peverell avec son père que plusieurs autres invités les rejoignent. Rodolphus, Severus, Bella, tante Cissa, Lucius, Rabastan les rejoindraient tous lors de cette tournée. Il avait été décidé que Severus, Rodolphus et Rabastan agiraient tous comme professeurs pour l'été, et tante Cissa serait la première Directrice étant donné son expérience en politique et en administration. 

Draco et Neville n'étaient pas présent car ils étaient en retenue avec Minerva pour une blague vicieuse sur Ronald.

Ils ne tardèrent pas tous à franchir les portes principales du Manoir Peverell, avec une excitation scintillante dans leurs yeux. C'était leur premier grand pas vers l'affaiblissement de Dumbledore, et ils ne pouvaient pas attendre l'ouverture de l’orphelinat.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres tendit un portoloin, qu'ils prirent tous sans hésitation. Harrison a souffert de la sensation de rotation déchirante des voyages sur de longues distances et n'a ouvert les yeux que lorsqu'il a senti qu'ils avaient atterri.

Chacun d'eux haleta en voyant la vue devant eux. Contrairement à la dernière fois, ils étaient apparus dans la cour du château, juste à côté des portes principales, leur donnant une vue parfaite du château de près. Le château semblait être aussi grand et magnifique qu'auparavant, et semblait presque rayonner de magie par rapport à la magie qu'il avait rayonnée lors de leur dernière visite. C'était presque comme si le château était satisfait des changements qui avaient été apportés et était excité de devenir un orphelinat magique. Harrison sentit que le château était sensible, comme Poudlard, et le fait que le château Serpentard approuvait l’orphelinat le fit sourire.

Tout le monde a passé les prochaines minutes à regarder tous les nouveaux détails.

De grands drapeaux blancs contenant l'écusson de l’orphelinat avaient été placés sur chacune des tours du château et flottaient élégamment dans le vent. La cour contenait maintenant une fontaine en pierre de couleur claire au centre, avec de l'eau coulant doucement hors de lui, donnant au quartier une atmosphère paisible. Les marches menant aux portes principales du château étaient bordées de loups noirs en pierre aux yeux dorés scintillants. Les portes elles-mêmes avaient été complètement remplacées, avec du bois sombre plus récent et riche, et étaient maintenant gravées d'une très grande version de l'écusson de l’orphelinat.

Son oncle l'a regardé avec crainte dans les yeux.

" Harrison, c'est vraiment à couper le souffle."

Il a donné à Lucius un sourire.

" Je te remercie. Je crois que cette orphelinat va attirer des enfants de tout le pays et non que des villes voisines."

" Je savais que cet endroit serait impressionnant, mais c'est bien au-delà de ce que j'avais imaginé. C'est magnifique Harrison. " dit Marvolo.

Harrison sourit à nouveau et son père le tint ensuite dans ses bras. Il le regardait avec fierté dans son expression, le faisant sourire joyeusement.

Leurs interactions ont cependant été interrompues, lorsque Larknas est sorti du château par les portes massives et s'est approché d'eux.

" Mon Seigneur, Mon Prince, c'est un honneur de vous voir tous ici. J'espère que l'extérieur du château est à votre goût ?"

Harrison hocha la tête.

" Oui, c'est exactement ce que j'avais imaginé Larknas."

" Bien. Bien que très peu de modifications aient été apportées à l'extérieur du château. Nous pensions que le style actuel convenait à l'institution que vous souhaitiez créer, donc la majeure partie de votre argent a été dépensée pour rénover l'intérieur. S'il vous plaît, si vous me suivez, nous pouvons commencer la tournée. Il y a beaucoup à voir."

Ils ont suivi Larknas à travers les portes principales et ont été impressionnés par le grand hall d'entrée devant eux. Il avait manifestement été agrandi depuis la dernière visite, et les fenêtres avaient été agrandies pour laisser entrer plus de lumière. Vingt-quatre bannières avec les emblèmes de l’orphelinat tapissaient les murs, douze de chaque côté de la salle et une entre chaque fenêtre. Une autre crête avait été gravée dans le sol au centre même de la pièce, et contrairement aux autres celle-ci était en or, la faisant ressortir au-dessus des autres.

Cependant, l'objectif principal de la salle n'était pas la crête dorée. L'objectif principal était les deux immenses statues de loups noirs qui montaient la garde de chaque côté des portes menant aux couloirs du château. Ils devaient avoir plus de trente pieds de haut et contenaient des yeux dorés vigilants, un peu comme les loups terribles qui bordent les marches à l'extérieur du château. Alors qu'ils approchaient des deux statues.

" Tous les loups que vous voyez sont enchantés de prendre vie si le château venait à être en danger. Ils sont destinés à protéger le château et tout le monde à l'intérieur, et croyez-moi quand je dis que rien ne leur échappera vivant. Ils sont extrêmement rapides et mortels. Ils sont les parfaits gardiens de l’orphelinat magique Evans." a expliqué Larknas.

Harrison hocha la tête et regarda son père admirer les statues avec appréciation. Il pouvait dire que l'homme était content qu'il y ait des protections supplémentaires en place si le château était jamais attaché par Dumbledore, ce qui, selon lui, arriverait jamais. Dumbledore était désespéré, mais pas suffisamment pour détruire le nouvel orphelinat dont le public est tellement excité.

Ils suivirent Larknas dans l'un des couloirs, avant d'arriver aux grandes portes de la Grande Salle. Tout le monde haleta quand les portes s'ouvrirent comme par magie pour les admettre. Cette pièce avait beaucoup changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vue. Les tables étaient disposées de façon identique à la façon dont les tables étaient disposées dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard, sauf qu'au lieu d'avoir des tables en bois, elles avaient des tables en marbre blanc finement conçues. Les tables avaient également chacune une nappe, qui descendait au centre. La table à l'extrême gauche contenait une nappe bleue et argentée, la table suivante avait une nappe blanche et dorée, la troisième table avait une nappe rouge et noire, et enfin, la table d'extrême droite était recouverte d'un vert forêt et tissu de bronze. La table d'honneur, était en marbre noir, au lieu de blanc, et était recouverte d'un tissu blanc.

Les murs de la pièce étaient également tapissés de banderoles, tout comme le hall d'entrée. Bien qu'au lieu d'avoir les bannières blanches normales, ces bannières ont été conçues après chaque maison. Il y avait huit bannières au total, deux pour chaque maison et une de chaque côté du couloir. Les bannières les plus proches des portes ont été conçues pour la maison Silvermoon, les bannières suivantes étaient des bannières Arrowedge, puis Fireclaw et Raventhorn.

Ce qui faisait ressortir cette grande salle au-dessus de Poudlard n'était pas les bannières ni les tables en marbre. Ce qui l'a fait ressortir, c'est le fait que tout le mur derrière la table principale était une cascade, avec de l'eau qui se déplaçait lentement et qui semblait disparaître dans le sol où elle était tombée. Derrière la cascade, gravée dans le mur, se trouvait la crête de l’orphelinat, créée à partir d'une lumière blanche éclatante. C'était un design très unique et impressionnant, et Harrison l'a beaucoup apprécié.

Larknas a poursuivi la visite en leur montrant diverses salles de classe et les locaux des professeurs, avant de s'arrêter près d'un mur contenant une sculpture complexe de deux ifs anciens gravés dans la pierre. Le Gobelin se tourna pour faire face à leur groupe.

" C'est l'entrée des dortoirs de Raventhorn. Les arbres sont orthographiés pour se séparer une fois que le mot de passe est donné, qui n'est actuellement que 'Raventhorn'. Tous les mots de passe sont faciles à modifier ultérieurement lorsque vous le souhaitez. "

Le tout hocha la tête et attendit que Larknas murmure le mot de passe et regarde les arbres s'éloigner les uns des autres, créant un trou arrondi dans le mur.

Après qu'ils eurent tous traversé, Harrison ne put s'empêcher de rire.

" Wow, Neville et Draco vont adorer ça."

Le mur en face d'eux faisait face à l'extérieur, et contenait de grandes fenêtres pour laisser entrer beaucoup de lumière naturelle, et leur offrait une vue parfaite sur la forêt située non loin du château. Tous les murs ne faisant pas face à l'extérieur avaient été charmés pour ressembler à la forêt, et cela donnait presque l'impression qu'ils n'étaient pas réellement dans un château pour le moment.

Dans l'ensemble, la salle commune de Raventhorn était très confortable, avec ses sols en bois sombre, ses canapés en cuir marron et ses cheminées chaleureuses. La salle contenait également de nombreuses sculptures en bronze de savants célèbres, tels que Nicholas Flamel.

Ils se sont arrêtés au centre de la pièce et ont écouté Larknas expliquer.

" Mon Prince, vous m'avez demandé de concevoir chaque pièce commune pour qu'elle corresponde aux caractéristiques de chaque maison, et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Chaque salle commune est adaptée aux caractéristiques de la maison, et j'en ai un exemple ici. Suis-moi s'il te plait."

Le Gobelin les conduisit à l'extrême gauche de la pièce où un ensemble de portes en bois sombre était situé au centre de la forêt charmante. Il les ouvrit avec un éclat, les conduisant dans une bibliothèque privée de taille moyenne à l'usage des Raventhorn. Harrison gloussa doucement.

" Oh oui, ils apprécieront certainement cela. Vous avez fait un excellent travail jusqu'à présent, Larknas. »

Le Gobelin hocha la tête en remerciement.

" Allons-nous passer à la prochaine partie de la tournée ? Les dortoirs de Silvermoon ne sont pas loin d'ici, et je pense que vous les trouverez agréables. "

Tout le monde hocha la tête en accord et suivit Larknas hors des dortoirs de Raventhorn, et à travers plusieurs couloirs avant d'arriver à une peinture de lune.

" Cette peinture est l'entrée de la salle commune, encore une fois, le mot de passe n'est que le nom de la maison."

Le Gobelin murmura 'Lune d'argent', et ils regardèrent le tableau s'ouvrir lentement. Harrison rit avec enthousiasme alors qu'ils traversaient un tunnel d'aquarium d'environ dix pieds de long. Il y avait de nombreuses espèces rares de créatures magiques qui nageaient dans l'eau en marchant, et Harrison décida rapidement que c'était la salle commune la plus intéressante qu'il ait jamais vue.

En sortant du tunnel, Harrison s'est vite rendu compte que l'aquarium ne se limitait pas au tunnel. L'aquarium s'est étendu le long de tout le mur de la salle commune, faisant briller la salle commune d'une lumière bleue apaisante.

Harrison observa attentivement le reste de la pièce, notant les sols argentés qui brillaient dans la lumière, les meubles bleus et les cheminées chaleureuses.

Son père a soudainement mis sa main sur son épaule et lui a fait signe de lever les yeux. Le Prince du Crépuscule le fit immédiatement et haleta. Le haut plafond avait été charmé un peu comme la grande salle de Poudlard et leur offrait une vue spectaculaire sur un ciel nocturne, avec des étoiles scintillantes et une pleine lune brillante.

C'était magnifique.

Cette salle commune était beaucoup plus sombre que la salle commune de Raventhorn, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. La quantité de lumière était parfaite pour le décor, et la lumière rougeoyante du ciel nocturne et de l'aquarium était plus que suffisante.

Harrison regarda soudain Larknas quand il l'entendit parler.

" Le plafond est charmé pour toujours montrer le ciel nocturne, donc il fera toujours plus sombre ici."

Tout le monde hocha la tête et son père s'approcha de l'aquarium alors qu'il demandait:

" Où avez-vous acquis certaines de ces espèces marines ? Beaucoup d'entre eux sont extrêmement rares. "

" Les Gobelins ont de nombreux contacts dans le monde et votre fils avait l'argent pour payer les dépenses. Il voulait un orphelinat grand et puissant, alors j'ai fait tout ce qui était nécessaire pour lui donner cette image. "

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres acquiesça, apparemment satisfait de cette réponse, et ils quittèrent la salle commune pour continuer la tournée.

Larknas leur a montré plusieurs zones d'étude et des chambres de duel avant de se rendre à leur prochain arrêt, la salle commune de Fireclaw.

L'entrée de la tour Fireclaw était cachée derrière un portrait d'une scène de bataille sorcière datant de plusieurs siècles plus tôt et, de chaque côté du portrait, se trouvaient deux anciennes armures. Larknas a donné le mot de passe, avant de les conduire dans l'escalier en colimaçon vers la salle commune.

Sa tante et son oncle sont entrées dans la pièce en premier et ont haleté bruyamment. Harrison et son père suivaient de près derrière eux, et avaient des expressions également surpris sur leurs visages quand ils montèrent sur le sol en verre clair de la salle commune. Il y avait du feu dansant gracieusement sous le verre, et pourtant, quand Harrison se pencha pour le toucher avec sa main, le verre était frais. Il a trouvé que le sol ardent était incroyablement créatif et convenait à la maison Fireclaw.

Les fenêtres orientées à l'ouest étaient très grandes, leur donnant une vue parfaite sur le soleil couchant, et les murs de la salle commune étaient couverts de tapisseries représentant des batailles sorcières. Il y avait aussi des armes anciennes charmées pour coller aux murs, des tables en marbre noir avec des taches rouges et trois grandes cheminées orientées dans chaque direction, à l'exception de l'ouest en raison des grandes fenêtres.

Harrison regarda Rodolphus et Rabastan regarder autour de lui avec admiration et entendit son parrain murmurer.

" C'est phénoménal. Le feu dans le sol a l'air si réel. C'est la salle commune parfaite pour la maison des Warriors. "

Larknas acquiesça de la tête et désigna une porte sur le côté droit de la pièce.

" Ce n'est pas tout. Il y a un autre aspect de cette salle commune que je voudrais vous montrer. "

Le Gobelin a ouvert les portes de la pièce inconnue et les a conduites à l'intérieur.

Harrison sourit joyeusement lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait d'une chambre de duel privée, contenant cinq plates-formes de duel. 

Après avoir fini de regarder la salle commune de Fireclaw, Larknas les montra à la salle commune de la maison Arrowge située dans la tour nord de l'orphelina.

Contrairement aux entrées des autres salles communes, cette entrée n'essayait pas d'être cachée. Pas du tout. Taillés dans la pierre au-dessus de la voie d'entrée ouverte se trouvaient les mots 'Maison d'Arrowge' et, de chaque côté de la voie d'entrée, se trouvaient deux loups dorés aux yeux blancs. Larknas fit signe aux loups.

" Personne ne peut entrer dans la salle commune sans le mot de passe. Les loups les en empêcheront. Même si quelqu'un d'une autre maison a le mot de passe, les loups ne leur permettront d'entrer que s'ils n'ont aucune intention malveillante concernant les membres de la maison Arrowedge. "

Harrison eut un sourire narquois en entendant cela. C'était une idée plutôt inventive pour empêcher que des dommages ne soient causés à ceux de la maison Arrowedge.

Ils montèrent tous les marches de la salle commune après que les loups les laissèrent passer et entrèrent dans le grand espace.

Harrison sourit en voyant la fontaine blanche située au centre même de la pièce, avec de l'eau dorée qui en sortait. Il aimait que le mur nord de la tour ait été charmé pour être complètement clair, presque comme si le mur n'était même pas là pour commencer. L'ouverture vous a permis d'avoir une vue fantastique sur les Alpes qui n'étaient pas situées trop loin du château. Le sol était en marbre blanc, contenant des taches d'or qui brillaient au soleil. Il y avait de nombreuses torches dorées placées autour de la pièce, et trois cheminées, une dans toutes les directions sauf le nord en raison du mur charmé, semblable aux dortoirs de sapin.

D'imposantes tapisseries de chefs Sorciers célèbres, tels que Merlin et Salazar Serpentard, remplissaient les murs, comme si elles étaient destinées à vous inspirer pour conquérir le monde. L'atmosphère de la pièce criait juste puissance et sophistication, et la vue était à couper le souffle. Harrison savait dès le moment où il entra dans la pièce, que c'était la maison dont il était censé être.

Il sourit à sa famille, qui semblait savoir ce qu'il pensait. Sa tante a souri chaleureusement et son père a dit.

" C'est la Chambre des dirigeants, et tu les dirigeras tous. Retournes-toi et regardes la tapisserie derrière toi. "

Harrison a fait ce que son père a dit, avec une expression confuse sur son visage, et a haleté quand il a vu de quoi son père parlait. Juste au-dessus de l'entrée de la salle commune se trouvait une autre tapisserie, sauf que celle-ci était de la famille des Ténèbres. Dans la tapisserie, Harrison se tenait devant son père, et Marvolo avait une main placée sur son épaule. Tous les deux avaient des expressions froides et intimidantes sur leurs visages, et dégagèrent un air de puissance.

Il se retourna pour faire face à son père.

" Comment ont-ils fait de nous une tapisserie ?"

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres secoua la tête et répondit honnêtement.

" Les Gobelins n'avaient pas fait cette tapisserie, Je l'ais fait. Tu as fondé cette orphelinat mon fils, et ton visage doit apparaître quelque part. Il est juste qu'il apparaisse dans la salle commune de ta maison. J'ai pensé que tu l'apprécierais pendant que tu visite l’orphelinat. "

Harrison sourit et enroula ses bras autour de la taille de son père.

" Je te remercie."

" Tu es le bienvenus mon petit Prince."

" Cet endroit est magnifique Harrison" dit Narcissa." Poudlard ne commence même pas à comparer. Il y a tellement d'endroits où les étudiants peuvent pratiquer chaque matière et les salles communes sont magnifiques. Les orphelins vont adorer ici. "

" Moi aussi. J'aurais voulu que cette endroit existe pour papa et moi. "

Harrison a regardé autour de lui les visages fiers des membres de sa famille. Même le Severus Snape, normalement sombre, avait l'air un peu excité de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Cette orphelinat était plus qu'une occasion de retirer une partie du pouvoir de Dumbledore ou d'apprendre plus de matières. Cette orphelinat était un symbole de ce que le monde magique pourrait être à l'avenir. C'était un exemple que tous les types de magie pouvaient être pratiqués pacifiquement, et c'était un symbole de protection. Cette orphelinat était une forteresse impénétrable, et c'était ce que le monde magique devait devenir pour protéger leur mode de vie des Moldus.

S'ils pouvaient faire suivre le reste du monde magique sur les traces de l’orphelinat, leur monde serait bien meilleur.

C'est trois semaines plus tard, alors que nous étions toujours en vacances, Harrison s'y préparait depuis quelques mois, ses Chouettes.

" Es-tu prêt pour tes Chouettes mon Prince ?"

Harrison a envoyé un sourire à sa tante qui venait d'arriver dans la salle des cheminées.

" Oui tante Cissa. Papa m'a aidé à pratiquer toute la semaine. Je crois que je vais marquer tous les O. "

Narcissa lui rendit son sourire.

" Bien. Maintenant, Lucius a engagé les examinateurs pour venir au Manoir Malfoy pour les prochains jours afin que tu puisse passer tes tests dans un cadre sûr. Ton père et nous ne te faisons pas confiance pour aller au Ministère sans nous, le Manoir Malfoy était la meilleure option suivante. Dumbledore a de nombreux alliés au Ministère, donc c'était trop risqué de t'y envoyer, et nous ne faisons confiance à personne d'autre pour te protéger. Lucius leur a également payé un supplément pour te donner tes résultats immédiatement après les tests puisque tu es le seul à les prendre en ce moment. "

" Je comprends tante Cissa. Cela ne me dérange pas de prendre mes Chouettes au Manoir Malfoy. Papa sera avec moi ?"

Elle acquiesça.

" Oui. Au cas où l'un des examinateurs se révélerait être l'un des disciples de Dumbledore. Ton père sera désillusionné dans la salle avec toi pendant tous tes examens. "

" D'accord."

Harrison hocha la tête et regarda autour du hall d'entrée du Manoir Peverell pendant qu'ils attendaient son père. Il n'était pas le moins du monde nerveux pour ses Chouettes. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à se préparer à recevoir moins que tous les O.

Ce fut plusieurs minutes plus tard que le Seigneur des Ténèbres entra finalement dans la salle pour les rejoindre.

" Es-tu prêt Harrison ?"

" Oui papa."

" Bien. Allons-y."

Sa tante est partie par la cheminée en premier, ensuite ce fut lui et en dernier son père. Ils étaient tous au Manoir Malfoy, dans le hall d'entrée.

Alors qu'ils franchissaient les grandes portes du Manoir, sa tante s'arrêta de marcher et le serra dans ses bras.

" Je vais passer du temps avec ma sœur pendant que tu passes tes examens. Bonne chance. Je suis sûr que tu vas impressionner les examinateurs. "

Harrison la serra dans ses bras et sourit.

" Merci tante Cissa. Bonne journée."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plaça alors une main sur son épaule et les conduisit tous les deux dans le couloir dans la direction opposée. Ils se sont arrêtés devant les portes de la chambre de duel.

" Je vais me désillusionner avant de rentrer afin qu'ils ne sachent pas que je suis ici. Tu feras un excellent travail mon fils. J'en suis certain. Bonne chance."

Harrison sourit et acquiesça.

" Merci papa, je promets de te rendre fier."

Marvolo retourna son sourire.

" Je n'ai jamais douté de toi une seconde."

Son père se jeta le sort et Harrison ouvrit les portes de la chambre de duel. Il entra avec grâce et remarqua immédiatement quatre examinateurs debout près du mur du fond. La première était une femme d'âge moyen aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus. Le deuxième était un homme plus petit et plus âgé aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux brun clair. Le troisième était un mince homme aux cheveux noirs qui était si pâle qu'il avait l'air de ne jamais être sorti une fois. L'examinateur final était un petit homme chauve qui semblait préférer être n'importe où mais ici.

Il s'est approché d'eux et la femme s'est avancée.

" Bonjour Monsieur Peverell. Je m'appelle Madame Brown et je serai votre examinatrice de charmes aujourd'hui. "

Elle a fait signe à ses collègues examinateurs et a continué.

" À ma gauche, voici Monsieur Brooks, et il vous donnera votre historique d'examen magique. Ensuite, nous avons Monsieur Lawrence, qui vous testera en duel, et enfin Monsieur Hayes qui sera votre examinateur de potions. Nous commencerons par votre examen des potions, puis les charmes, l'histoire de la magie et le duel. Vous passerez d'abord vos examens écrits, et eux vos examens pratiques dans chaque matière à l'exception de l'histoire de la magie. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Harrison sourit légèrement et secoua la tête avant de répondre.

" Non, Madame Brown. Je comprends."

" Bien, alors, s'il vous plaît, suivez-moi ici, nous commencerons votre examen des charmes. Il y a 100 questions, et vous avez deux heures et demi pour terminer le test. "

Harrison hocha simplement la tête et s'assit pour commencer l'examen. Il éclata presque de rire en lisant plusieurs des questions. Cet examen n'allait pas le mener vers deux heures et demie. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et commença à répondre rapidement à chaque question, ne luttant jamais pour trouver la bonne réponse.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et quinze minutes plus tard qu'il posa sa plume et regarda les examinateurs qui étaient assis à une table non loin de là.

"Madame Brown."

Elle lui lança un léger regard.

" Pas de parole pendant l'examen."

Harrison lui retourna son regard et leva un sourcil en répondant.

" J'ai terminé l'examen."

Elle fronça les sourcils avec incrédulité écrite sur son visage.

" Impossible. Personne en plus de 50 ans n'a terminé son examen aussi rapidement. Sauf si vous avez sauté des questions parce que vous ne connaissiez pas les réponses.. "

Harrison se moqua.

" Je peux vous assurer que je connaissais toutes les réponses à l'examen. Ce n'était pas difficile. "

Elle s'approcha alors de lui, toujours très sceptique, et reprit son test. Elle a lu les deux premières pages avec un froncement de sourcils sur son visage avant de hocher la tête.

" Très bien. Passez ensuite à votre examen pratique."

Elle a placé une tasse de thé sur son bureau.

" Sortez votre baguette et charmez cette tasse de thé pour faire des roulettes."

Harrison cacha un sourire narquois et agita son poignet, faisant entrer sa baguette dans sa main en douceur. Il pointa la baguette vers la tasse et lança non verbalement le charme. Elle a semblé très choquée par cet affichage, mais n'a pas commenté cela.

" Maintenant, lévitez la coupe."

Harrison jeta de nouveau le charme non verbalement, faisant monter lentement la tasse au plafond, parfaitement sous son contrôle. Une fois qu'il était fermement de retour sur son bureau, elle lui demanda de lui faire changer de couleur, ce qu'il fit facilement.

" Ce sera la dernière partie de votre examen pratique, et la plus difficile. J'aimerais que vous augmentiez le gobelet au double de sa taille actuelle. "

Il s'est moqué de ce moment-là, incapable de s'aider lui-même. Cet examen était beaucoup trop facile. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tasse et la fit agrandir jusqu'à deux fois sa taille actuelle. Madame Brown a juste secoué la tête avec étonnement.

" Je dois admettre que je suis très impressionné. Je vais maintenant vous remettre à Monsieur Brooks pour votre histoire de magie."

Elle enleva la tasse et l'examen de son bureau alors que Monsieur Brooks s'approchait de lui. Une fois de plus, un examen a été placé devant lui avec des instructions pour terminer dans les deux heures et demie, et encore une fois, il a terminé bien avant l'heure. Monsieur Brooks avait l'air moins surpris que Madame Brown après l'examen des sortilèges, et il n'a rien dit en recueillant le test d'Harrison.

Immédiatement après l'examen d'histoire, l'homme aux cheveux noirs, Monsieur Lawrence, est entré sur la plate-forme de duel et a fait signe à Harrison de le suivre. L'homme avait une lueur curieuse dans ses yeux.

" Comprenez-vous les lois du duel contre Monsieur Peverell ?"

Harrison hocha la tête et l'homme continua.

" Bien. Maintenant, pour cet examen, nous allons nous battre en duel. Montrez-moi de quoi vous êtes capable. "

Harrison était plutôt surpris quand il n'expliquait pas le test plus que cela, mais il ne le remit pas en question alors qu'il se tenait dans sa position de duel offensif.

Monsieur Lawrence le regarda avec curiosité avant de lancer un simple stupefix. Harrison lança un bouclier non verbal, avant de renvoyer un Everte Statum. Le duel a commencé lentement alors qu'ils commençaient à comprendre les styles de duels des uns et des autres, et ont progressivement commencé à chauffer avec le temps.

Harrison a conjuré un serpent et l'a dupliqué plusieurs fois avant de les envoyer vers Monsieur Lawrence. L'homme eut un sourire narquois en mettant le feu à chaque serpent, les tuant instantanément et les renvoyant vers lui. Harrison a utilisé une version modifiée du sort Aguamenti pour créer un mur d'eau entre eux. L'eau a éteint le feu et arrêté les serpents sur leurs traces. Il a ensuite envoyé le mur d'eau directement vers Monsieur Lawrence, qui a utilisé un simple sort de bouclier pour détourner sa tentative. 

Harrison a esquivé plusieurs sorts offensifs avant de renvoyer le sien vers Monsieur Lawrence. L'homme esquiva facilement chacun, mais Harrison était déterminé à le battre. Il n'avait pas passé tout ce temps à pratiquer le duel avec son père plus le Championna pour rien, et il savait que son père le regardait maintenant.

Harrison avait remarqué au cours des dernières volées de sorts que chaque fois qu'il lancerait un Stupéfix, Monsieur Lawrence utiliserait un sort de bouclier pour le bloquer au lieu de l'esquiver, alors Harrison décida d'essayer de l'utiliser à son avantage. Il a lancé plusieurs sorts en succession rapide comme s'il avait eu les dernières volées, et a largement maîtrisé le Stupefix qu'il a envoyé en dernier.

" Reducto. Avis. Bombarda. Abrutir."

Tout comme il le soupçonnait, Monsieur Lawrence a esquivé les premiers sorts et a mis en place un charme de bouclier pour dissoudre le dernier sort. Lawrence s'était évidemment habitué à la quantité de puissance qu'Harrison avait mise dans chacun de ses sorts, alors il avait ajusté la quantité de puissance dans ses sorts de bouclier pour correspondre à la puissance d'Harrison. Lorsque le stupéfiant maîtrisé a frappé le bouclier de l'homme, il a percé immédiatement et l'a envoyé voler en arrière sans connaissance.

Harrison eut un sourire narquois en regardant vers les autres examinateurs, qui le regardaient sous le choc. Il détourna simplement les yeux d'eux et se dirigea vers l'homme inconscient sur le sol. Il le réveilla avec le contre-sort et s'éloigna de lui avec prudence. Monsieur Lawrence grogna en se redressant et regarda Harrison avec une expression illisible. Finalement, il se leva et dépoussiéra sa robe.

" Automatique O Monsieur Peverell. Excellent travail. Je n'ai jamais rencontré d'élève de votre âge avec vos capacités, et j'ai hâte de voir ce que vous ferez de vos compétences à l'avenir. "

Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harrison de regarder l'homme en état de choc. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse.

" Merci, Monsieur Lawrence. Ce fut un plaisir de participer à un duel avec vous. "

" Oui. C'était très intéressant. Maintenant, je crois qu'il est temps pour votre dernier examen. Monsieur Hayes, il est à vous. "

Monsieur Lawrence est allé et s'est tenu près des autres examinateurs, tandis que Monsieur Hayes, qui avait maintenant l'air beaucoup moins ennuyé qu'auparavant, s'est approché du bureau où il avait passé les deux premiers examens écrits. Harrison le suivit et s'assit pour passer son examen écrit de potions. Une fois de plus, l'examen ne lui prit que la moitié du temps, et il finit de préparer son brouillon apaisant en un temps record en utilisant plusieurs conseils que Severus lui avait donnés pendant leurs cours privés.

Au moment où il a terminé tous les examens, ses examinateurs avaient fini de noter tout son travail. Ils se sont approchés ensemble.

" Monsieur Peverell, je dois l'admettre, nous sommes tous extrêmement impressionnés par votre travail aujourd'hui, et nous attendons de vous de grandes choses un jour. Félicitations, vous avez obtenu tous les O lors de vos quatre premiers examens. Demain, vous passerez vos examens de transfiguration, d'herbologie, d'arithmancie, de soins aux créatures magiques et de politique. Puis, le 13, vous terminerez votre Chouettes en prenant vos anciennes runes, en vous protégeant, en créant des sorts et en vous défendant des examens des arts sombres. De nouveaux examinateurs seront ici chaque jour pour vous donner vos tests. " a déclarée Madame Brown.

Harrison hocha la tête et garda son visage vide.

" Merci à tous d'être venus aujourd'hui. C'est très apprécié par les Malfoy, mon père et moi-même. "

Les examinateurs lui ont tous envoyé une bonne chance pour la suite, avant de quitter les chambres de duel, et le manoir tous ensemble. Une fois qu'ils furent partis, son père annula son sort de désillusion et s'éloigna du mur où il attendait. Harrison s'approcha de lui et le serra contre lui avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il a écouté le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Félicitations Harrison. Tu t'es très bien comporté aujourd'hui et ce duel a été excellent. Je suis sûr que tu continueras à bien réussir le reste de tes examens. "

" Merci papa. Je continuerai d'essayer de te rendre fier. »

" Je sais que tu veux mon fils. Je sais que tu le feras."

Fidèle à sa parole, Harrison a parfaitement fonctionné sur le reste de son Chouettes au cours des prochains jours, recevant tous les O sur les 14 de ses examens. Il a été la première personne dans l'histoire de la Grande-Bretagne à atteindre des notes aussi élevées, sur autant d'examens à son âge. Le ministère était tellement impressionné par ses compétences, qu'il a même demandé sa permission pour que le Daily Prophet rédige un article sur le sujet. Harrison a immédiatement accepté, sachant à quel point cela ferait chier Dumbledore de voir qu'il était toujours en plein essor malgré ce qui lui avait été fait. Cela nuirait également à la réputation de Dumbledore si le monde savait à quel point le jeune fondateur de l'orphelina magique Evans était réellement un génie.

Toute sa famille avait été extrêmement fiers de son travail et lui avaient offert plusieurs livres rares et très coûteux sur la protection et la création de sorts en raison de son succès. Harrison avait presque été submergé par leurs éloges. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, c'était de les rendre fiers.

C'était maintenant le 18 mai, et Harrison était assis confortablement dans le fauteuil du bureau de son père, en train de lire, avec son père assis à son bureau à signer des papiers, approuvant les positions de ses partisans au sein du ministère.

Ils ont tous levé les yeux quand ils ont entendu un tapotement insistant sur la fenêtre, et ont remarqué un hibou brun foncé, tenant l'édition d'aujourd'hui du Daily Prophet. Son père se leva de son bureau et ouvrit la fenêtre, permettant au hibou d'entrer dans son bureau. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a lu la première page du prophète avec un sourire narquois sur le visage. Il le passa à Harrison sans un mot, lui permettant de lire lui-même l'article de Rita.

" Prodige bat le recort de Chouette du ministère !"  
\- Par Rita Skeeter

" Harrison Peverell a une fois de plus attiré l'attention du public en battant un record du ministère. À treize ans, l'Héritier Peverell a reçu tous les O sur quatorze examens différents, ce qui fait de lui le premier étudiant à le faire. Le ministère nous a fait rapport il y a plusieurs jours indiquant que l'Héritier Peverell a pris ses Chouettes dans les sujets suivants: potions, transfiguration, charmes, défense contre les arts sombres, herbologie, astronomie, soins aux créatures magiques, runes anciennes, arithmancie, protection, duel, la création de sorts et la politique. Les examinateurs ont tous déclaré que Monsieur Peverell avait donné une performance exemplaire pendant tous ses examens. Il a même été noté qu'il avait réussi à vaincre son examinateur, Blake Lawrence, en duel lors de son stage. Monsieur Lawrence était plus que disposé à parler avec le Daily Prophet à propos de Monsieur Peverell :

" Jeune Monsieur Peverell nous a tous impressionnés par ses connaissances et ses compétences. Ce fut un plaisir de le voir travailler. Je n'ai jamais rencontré auparavant un enfant de son âge qui ait pu si bien se battre en duel. Cela m'a pris complètement par surprise. Je n'ai pas honte d'admettre que j'ai perdu un duel contre un garçon de treize ans, car je crois que nous verrons un jour de grandes choses du jeune homme. Il a déjà fait l'impossible en fondant son propre orphelinat magique, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce que nous verrons de lui à l'avenir. " 

Monsieur Lawrence n'était pas le seul examinateur impressionné par les compétences du jeune homme. Sophia Williams, maître de la création de sorts, a agi à titre d'examinatrice pour le sujet lors de son stage. Madame Williams était également disposée à nous rencontrer pour discuter des capacités de Monsieur Peverell :

" Il ne ressemblait à aucun jeune homme que j'aie jamais rencontré, et les sorts qu'il a créés pour l'examen étaient extraordinaires. Le temps et les compétences nécessaires pour fabriquer des sorts aussi compliqués, en particulier à un si jeune âge, sont difficiles à comprendre. Ce fut vraiment un honneur de voir ses créations de première main. "

Héritier Peverell, malgré sa terrible enfance, a continué de nous impressionner tous par ses connaissances et ses compétences. Il nous a montré que son enfance ne détermine pas le succès d'une personne dans la vie, et il est une inspiration pour nous tous. Peut-être que le jeune Monsieur Peverell est exactement ce dont notre pays a besoin, et il sera intéressant de voir comment il utilisera son intelligence à l'avenir. Deviendra-t-il le directeur de son propre orphelinat, deviendra-t-il un savant, ou courra-t-il peut-être le poste de ministre de la magie ? Seul le temps nous le dira." 

Harrison a souri largement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres semblait amusé.

" Cette Rita Skeeter sait comment influencer le public, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a fait allusion à la possibilité que tu sois un jour le chef de ce pays, et ce type de réflexion est exactement ce dont nous avons besoin. Nous voulons que le public soit à ton écoute."

Harrison eut un sourire narquois.

" De plus.. ça va aussi emmerder Dumbledore, beaucoup."

Sa père lui a lancé un regard sérieux.

" Langue, Harrison. Les Princes ne jurent pas. "

Harrison lui a fait un sourire innocent.

" Je suis désolé papa. Cela ne se reproduira plus. "

Marvolo gloussa et secoua la tête, sachant que ce ne serait probablement pas la dernière fois qu'il l'entendait jurer.

" Oh écoute c'est sur la deuxième page.

Albus Dumbledore, coupable de toutes les accusations.  
\- Par Rita Skeeter

Ce n'était pas une surprise aujourd'hui lorsque nous avons entendu la décision finale sur le procès d'Albus Dumbledore. Malgré de nombreuses astuces de l'ancien directeur et de son avocat, Dumbledore a été reconnu coupable de vol, de falsification d'une volonté magique, de négligence envers les enfants, de danger pour les enfants, d'interférence avec la magie d'un mineur, de modification de la mémoire et de tentative de meurtre. Pendant le procès, Monsieur Dumbledore a essayé et n'a pas réussi à utiliser une défense de capacité mentale diminuée, bien que cela ait été rapidement traité par un guérisseur de St Mungos.

Aujourd'hui, il a été annoncé qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été condamné à soixante-douze ans dans l'aile sécurisée de la prison d'Azkaban. En entendant des rumeurs d'une motion visant à envoyer M. Dumbledore directement au voile, j'ai organisé une conversation rapide avec Maître Alexion Edgard, représentant légal d'Héritier Peverell. En entendant mes questions, il a rapidement rédigé la déclaration suivante à partager avec le public.

Il y a eu une motion visant à envoyer Monsieur Dumbledore à travers le voile, bien qu'au moment de cette déclaration, aucune décision n'ait été prise. Nous pensons que Monsieur Dumbledore, étant aussi âgé que lui, ne vivra pas pour voir la majeure partie de la peine exécutée, et nous pensons qu'il devrait être obligé de faire face aux conséquences réelles des actions qu'il a choisies de prendre. Nous pensons également que tant que la menace de Dumbledore est toujours dans le monde, Héritier Peverell et toute personne qui lui est associée ne pourront jamais vivre librement.

Voilà, mes chers lecteurs. Maitre Edgard m'a informé que nous devrions être informés d'un verdict dans les quarante-huit heures, et il a personnellement promis de me le faire savoir afin que je puisse vous en informer le plus tôt possible."


	14. Chapitre 14  : La rentrée d'Harrison

Harrison, Neville et Draco marchaient dans Diagon Alley en ramassant leurs fournitures scolaires. Susan, Hanna, Pansy, Blaise et Theo étaient avec eux. Ils se dirigeaient vers la librairie lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent Granger et Prewett. Draco ne vit par la matrone et se demanda où elle était. Ils voyageaient généralement en meute.

" Ordures en approche." murmura Draco à ses amis.

" Tu es Harry, n'est ce pas ? Je sais tout de toi,-"

" Si tu connaissais tout de moi, tu saurais que mon nom n'a jamais été Harry, Granger. Par contre moi je connais pas mal de chose à ton sujet, grâce à cousin Draco. N'est ce pas Miss je crois tout savoir ? "

" C'est elle, et son ami Mister paresseux. Un couple qui se complète. " répondit Draco.

" Nous ne sommes pas un couple ! " cria presque Ronald en rougissant.

" Et pas besoin d'être impoli nous pourrions être amis. "

" Merlin me préserve de ne jamais tomber aussi bas. Et je ne suis pas impoli. Tu es juste insignifiant." 

Harrison les regarda curieusement. 

" Que fais-tu ? Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ?" demanda Granger.

" Je visualise déjà le ruban adhésif en travers de ta bouche. Je dois dire que c'est un bon coup d'oeil." répondit Harrison. "Pour toi aussi, Prewett. Vous deux vous parler pour de la merde. "

" Harry !!" hurlèrent-ils, surpris par l'attitude d'Harry. Ils pensaient qu'Harry Potter serait leur ami, Dumbledore leur avait promis. 

" Baissez le volume, nous ne sommes pas sourds." déclara Draco. "Je suis jaloux de toutes les personnes qui ne t'ont pas rencontré!" Il a vu que plusieurs clients s'étaient tournés et les écoutaient maintenant.

" Donc je suis." ajouta Neville.

" Allés, je suis déjà las de vous deux. Libérés le chemin, nous avons nos livres à acheter." dit Harrison. Mais voyant qu'ils ne bougeaient pas, il leur envoya un choc électrique dans le fesse, les faisant déguerpirent en vitesse.

" C'est quelque chose dont je vais me souvenir pour le reste de ma vie." déclara Pansy. "Vous avez vu son visage?"

" Et Prewett ? Je ne l'avais jamais entendu si calme avant." déclara Théo.

" Je pense qu'il a été perplexe pour une réponse. Ce n'est pas le couteau le plus tranchant du tiroir." répondit Harrison.

" Attendez qu'ils nous voient dans ces t-shirts Moldus. Le visage de Granger va exploser." commenta Draco. 

Harrison les avait emmenés dans quelques magasins Moldus et leur avait présenté des T-shirts avec des slogans dessus.

" Je ne peux pas attendre." sourit Théo qui en avait reçu un en cadeau de Draco.

Ils détestaient tous la 'je crois tout savoir'.

" J'adore le miens. 'La justice vaut mieux que l'adoration !'" déclara Susan. " Ma tante l'a beaucoup aimé et elle adore le siens. 'La justice c'est donner à chacun la part de gâteau qui lui revient.'" 

" Le miens il dit 'Pour commander à la nature, il faut lui obéir.' Et toi Blaize, il dit quoi ?" demanda Neville en regardant ce dernier.

" Le flirt, c'est taquiner le bouton sans cueillir la rose." répondit l'italien.

" Allons faire nos courses avant d'avoir plus de compagnie de la part de l'escouade curieuse de Gryffondor." déclara Harrison. 

Ils ont fait un court travail pour se ravitailler. Ils ont pensé qu'ils pouvaient également commander des choses comme des plumes, du parchemin et même des livres s'ils en avaient besoin. Ils s'échappèrent en voyant le groupe de membres de l'ordre de Dumbledore qui s'approchait pour Harrison.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent s'approcher, Harrison sortie une corde et dit à Draco et ses amis de le tenir et il disparurent de l'allée de Diagon.

Severus avait été occupé à trier le désordre du bureau de Dumbledore, la paperasse et à gérer tous les problèmes que Dumbledore avait ignorés dans sa quête pour trouver Harrison. Alors ce dernier à appeler son père et sa marraine pour de l'aide. 

Rita avait été occupée avec tous les derniers potins. Depuis que Dumbledore et Molly étaient assis dans une cellule de prison au Ministère, elle restait au Ministère à écouter les derniers potins. Rita avait rapporté de quoi les deux avaient parlé. Inutile de dire que ce n'était pas très flatteur pour eux. Molly ne pouvait pas garder sa bouche fermée. La plupart des gens qui travaillaient au Ministère pouvaient l'entendre crier après Dumbledore.

Ces derniers jours, Madame Bones avait parlé à Molly. Aujourd'hui avait été le jour où les trois parleraient devant un petit conseil de Wizenagamot. Puisque Lucius était le chef Démoniste, il pouvait choisir qui serait présent. Lucius l'a gardé limité à quelques privilégiés, dont le Seigneur des Ténèbres et certains Chevaliers de Walpurgis. Tout le monde semblait avoir l'impression que puisque le nom de famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres était Peverell, il était neutre. Personne ne s'opposa au fait que le conseil de Lucius croyait que c'était un bon mélange des trois factions. Mme Bones a dirigé les questions, mais le conseil devait décider s'il y aurait des accusations.

" Quand est son procès ?" questionna Minera.

" À la fin de la semaine. Amelia veut s'assurer qu'ils obtiennent la mémoire de Molly certifié. Elle rassemble également tous les anciens dossiers ouverts. Depuis Molly a tué ses frères pendant une bataille, personne ne savait qu'elle les avait tués. Je sais que Rita imprimera quelques morceaux et Amelia pense que d'autres partageront leurs souvenirs. " 

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres espérait que beaucoup plus de gens se manifesteraient. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit un combat Sombre contre Lumière que Dumbledore essayait de transformer en.

" J'ai parlé à de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Bien que choqués, ils ne vont pas soutenir Albus. Nous savons tous comment Albus nous a tous gardés ignorants de ce qu'il faisait ou de ses plans et ils ont senti s'ils avaient su qu'ils l'auraient fait n'a jamais soutenu l'homme. Au début, aucun d'entre eux n'a cru aux articles de Rita jusqu'à ce que je leur parle de mes charmes de mémoire. Après avoir expliqué ce que je savais, beaucoup ont commencé à partager leurs propres histoires. "

Severus fronça légèrement les sourcils. 

" Tu sais que c'est trop facile."

" Que veux-tu dire ?" demanda le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

" Molly a reçu un sérum de vérité ?" Severus a toujours pensé que l'obsession de Molly pour Dumbledore était bizarre. "Elle ne révélerait jamais ses secrets."

" A l'origine, elle restait bouche bée. Madame Bones a utilisé un sort de vérité sur elle après que de nombreux mensonges ont été engendrés. Nous n'avons pas obtenu la vérité pendant quelques heures avant de pouvoir légalement la lui donner." Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait que beaucoup étaient prêts à maudire Molly. Sa voix a atteint des hauteurs si élevées quand elle criait qu'il pensait que seuls les chiens auraient pu l'entendre. "Une fois que nous lui avons donné le sérum, la plume de dicta avait du mal à la suivre."

" Intéressant. Je me demande ce que Dumbledore réclamera pour sa défense." Severus regarda Harrison. " Il va utiliser ta localisation. Il essaiera de dire que la prophétie est réelle."

" Il l'a déjà dit. Il prétend que je l'ai rendu réel lorsque j'ai attaqué les Potter. Il a également exigé qu'il soit libéré car je vais attaquer Poudlard un jour maintenant. J'ai entendu quelqu'un mentionner qu'il croyait que Dumbledore était fou et aurait dû prendre sa retraite depuis longtemps. "

" Il pourrait aller avec le problème de santé mentale si son avocat le suggère." 

Minerva savait que Dumbledore allait faire n'importe quoi pour éviter d'être inculpé.

" Il ne peut pas. Il a déjà renoncé à ses droits. Il veut se représenter. Amelia a essayé de l'en dissuader mais il a refusé de bouger."

" Il planifie quelque chose. Quelqu'un est-il venu lui rendre visite?" 

Severus ne faisait pas confiance à Dumbledore.

" Non, il a demandé à certaines personnes comme ses vieux amis Diggle et Doge. Cependant, les deux ont refusé de venir et personne d'autre une fois que les Aurors ont dit qu'il n'y avait pas de visiteurs, ils ont souri et ont commenté qu'ils avaient essayé, tourné et quitté."

Severus sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas. 

" Quelque chose ne va pas. Il est allé de son plein gré, refusant un avocat et demandant certaines personnes."

" Je suis d'accord avec Severus." 

Minerva regarda Harrison. 

" Je pense que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Harrison. Il pourrait avoir quelque chose qu'il retient comme révélation pour se faire libérer."

" J'y ai pensé comme Lucius. Il n'y a vraiment rien qu'il puisse révéler qui puisse le faire partir. Même si Harrison devait faire une apparition au Wizenagamot, le procès de Dumbledore se poursuivra. Il a déjà été décidé qu'il sera une session à huis clos avec certains membres de la presse et des témoins présents. " Le Seigneur des Ténèbres soupira. "Même s'il était trouvé innocent, ce qui est très douteux, il serait toujours interdit de tout poste de pouvoir dans le gouvernement magique ou à Poudlard. Il ne pourra pas non plus revenir en tant que professeur."

Ils ont discuté de certains des problèmes avec les changements à Poudlard, les classes, les livres et même l'année à venir. Severus avait beaucoup d'idées et Minerva était prête à donner des conseils, y compris avertir Severus qu'il ne pouvait pas tout faire lui-même.

Harrison faisait les cent pas dans leurs quartiers. Le procès de Dumbledore était aujourd'hui. Molly et ses deux derniers enfants devaient témoigner contre lui. Arthur avait déposé des accusations contre Molly pour l'utilisation de potions de contrôle sur lui. Dumbledore avait essayé de demander à Madame Bones et Cornelius de le rencontrer concernant Harrison, la prophétie et le retour de Voldemort. Madame Bones avait convoqué le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Lucius et le groupe avait rencontré Dumbledore. Ils ont écouté et Madame Bones a regardé Dumbledore à la fin. Elle a souri. 

" Merci pour les mêmes informations que vous nous donnez depuis près d'une décennie."

Lorsque l'histoire a éclaté à propos de l'arrestation de Dumbledore, beaucoup se sont manifestés et ont fourni leurs propres souvenirs des crimes de Dumbledore. Beaucoup de souvenirs montraient des étudiants innocents nés Moldus en première année, abandonnant leurs héritages parce qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils avaient des coffres de famille à Gringotts. D'autres se sont manifestés au sujet de leur retour dans leurs familles violentes. La plus grande surprise a été l'admission d'Aberforth Dumbledore à son frère qui a mis en place des gens pour entendre des informations erronées dans son pub qui mettaient en danger la famille et en a même mis en place d'autres pour être attaqués par les Aurors en le faisant fuir. 

Harrison se tourna quand Severus entra dans le salon depuis son laboratoire de potion privé. Harrison aimait que personne ne connaisse la nouvelle cage d'escalier qui allait du bureau du Directeur au laboratoire de potion de Severus. 

" Est-ce fini ?"

" Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai rien entendu. J'espérais que tu aurais pu." 

Severus avait passé la journée à travailler avec Minerva et Filius sur la création des nouvelles listes de classes, les exigences pour les nouveaux postes que les nouvelles classes créeraient. Filius allait prendre sa retraite en tant que chef de Serdaigle et prendre le poste de directeur adjoint. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas été autorisé avant l'arrestation de Dumbledore. 

" Il est temps pour nous de nous diriger vers la Grande Salle."

Et Harrison se transforma en Chaos. C'était la dernière fois qu'il se cachait comme cela. Après avoir appris ce qu'il était arrivé à Dumbledore, il se retransformerais en lui, devant tout les professeurs. Il voulait voir la tête de ceux qui ne savaient pas qui était vraiment Chaos et savoir de première main leurs réactions. Ce serait une bonne blague sur Albus Dumbledore soit disant le plus grand Soriciers qui n'a jamais su qu'il était juste devant lui.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Harrison tendit le papier à Draco. Ils allait demain à Poudlard et chaque semaine un nouvel article sortait sur les lois que Dumbledore avait interdites de passer pour protéger les enfants magiques. Comment il a arrêté les cours qui laissait entendre qu'il créait plus de rivalités avec la maison, mais a déclaré que cela créait des problèmes dans le monde magique, car les nés de Moldus et les sang-mêlés n'étaient pas au courant des choses et recevaient des messages mitigés. C'est le clou dans le cercueil pour l'ancien Directeur, les gouverneurs ont reçu des lettre pour son renvoie. Harrison allait donc enfin à Poudlard en tant qu'élève cette année 1994.

" Quand la notification officielle apparaîtra ?" demanda Blaise.

" C'est la partie amusante, elle est déjà sortie. Severus est le nouveau Directeur, et il prendra les cours de potion à partir des 5ème années." 

Harrison leva les yeux lorsque Severus fut près d'entrer dans la pièce.

" Êtes-vous tous emballés ?" 

Severus s'assit à côté d'Harrison tandis que Pansy commençait à lui verser du thé.

" Oui." répondirent tous et Severus vit les sourires narquois.

" Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez ?"

" Planification ? Nous ?" Harrison le regarda avec des yeux innocents.

" Harrison, tu oublies que j'ai vu les T-shirts." Severus sourit en ouvrant ses robes et montra le sien à ses filleuls et leur amis. Harrison rit en voyant le T-shirt noir de Severus avec une écriture verte qui disait. 'Moi ? sarcastique.. JAMAIS !' 

" Tu en as eu un." Draco se mit à rire.

" Bien sûr, je n'allais pas refuser celui-ci." fit remarquer Severus. " Maintenant, je suis le nouveau Directeur de Poudlard donc rendez moi fier."

" Quand as-tu besoin de quitter, oncle Severus?" Draco avait une idée pour le Trio d'idiots.

" Je dois partir dans une vingtaine de minutes." Severus regarda l'horloge. " Je dois participer au dîner avec les nouveaux et anciens professeurs. " 

" Félicitation pour ton nouveau poste, oncle Severus." 

" Oui, félicitation, professeur." dirent Blaize et Pansy ensemble. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Albus Dumbledore, à travers le voile."  
\- Par Rita Skeeter

" Albus Dumbledore a été condamné à mort et, à 15 heures aujourd'hui, est mort. Seigneur Peverell et son Héritier ainsi que quelques-uns de leurs associés étaient parmi ceux qui étaient là pour assister à la mort du directeur de longue date de Poudlard. Le regard de soulagement sur le visage d'Héritier Peverell lorsque l'homme qui tenta de le tuer tomba à travers le voile était clair pour tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce. Il a été assez aimable pour m'accorder un moment de son temps.

RS - Héritier Peverell, vous devez être satisfait du verdict final de ce procès ?

Héritier Peverell - Je ne peux pas dire que je suis heureux, car la perte de vie n'est jamais une raison d'être heureux, mais je suis soulagé de pouvoir désormais vivre ma vie sans regarder par-dessus mon épaule.

RS - Pouvez-vous partager vos plans pour les prochaines années avec nous ?

Héritier Peverell - Mon plan immédiat est de partir en vacances. Ensuite, je rentrerai à la maison et aiderai à reconstruire notre monde, à mon échelle.

RS - Il y a eu des rumeurs selon lesquelles votre père le futur ministre Peverell apporterait des changements radicaux au ministère si il est Élu. En avez-vous entendu parler ?

Héritier Peverell - Je le fait et il a mon plein soutien dans les changements.

RS - Merci pour votre temps Héritier Peverell.

Héritier Peverell - Ah, vous savez que j'ai toujours du temps pour vous, Rita.

Héritier Peverell était, comme toujours, aimable et poli avec qui parler et j'ai hâte de lui parler à nouveau. Maintenant que ce chapitre de sa vie est terminé, je suis sûr que nous sommes tous ravis de voir ce qui va suivre pour notre jeune Seigneur préféré."

Harrison et son père ainsi que les Malfoys furent les premier à arriver à la platforme 9 3/4. Mais bientôt, Madame Bones est apparue avec Hannah et Susan, elles arrivaient généralement avec les parents d'Hannah ou la tante de Susan. Madame Bones ne resta pas longtemps, faisant confiance aux filles pour monter dans le train, mais elle s'arrêta pour parler brièvement à Marvolo et Lucius et faire des câlins aux deux garçons.

Harrison n'avait pas vu Hannah depuis qu'ils avaient acheté leurs fournitures scolaires car elle était en vacances et salua les deux filles avec des câlins.

Neville arriva bientôt et Harrison sourit.

Une fois tous ensemble, les adultes ont rapidement épelé leurs malles dans le train. Tout le monde suivait Harrison et son père à l'arrière du train. Harrison, cependant, n'en avait pas besoin car il gardait son rétréci dans sa poche. 

Marvolo prend les devants et aide Harrison en trouvant un compartiment spécifique pour que la meute s'installe dans un des derniers wagons où se retrouve une blonde dans un le compartiments.

" J'ai quelques amis avec moi.. On peu m'asseoir ici ou tu attends des amis ?" demanda Harrison poliment.

" Non vous pouvez vous asseoir, il n'y aura personne." répondit-elle rêveusement.

Puis mon père me serre l'épaule. 

" Surtout ne perd pas ta pierre, continue de t’entraîner comme tu peux, prends soin de toi, éclate toi et reviens nous entier fils !" me donne comme dernière recommandation mon père.

Il y eut une autre série d'adieux et promet d'écrire et les amis se retrouvèrent bientôt dans le train dans un compartiment près de l'arrière.

Harrison regarde le compartiment qu'ils partagent donc avec la blondinette qui lit un journal, le Chicaneur, à l'envers. 

Neville s'assoie à coté d'elle sans même pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Harrison pensa tout de suite à un coup de coeur, Neville n'était plus aussi timide. Donc il y avait anguille sous roche.

Harrison, lui s'assoie sur la banquette en face d'elle, regardant par la fenêtre le paysage passer. Le temps passe dans un silence agréable pendant quelque minutes, le chaton noir aillé de Draco rejoignant mes genoux à un moment donné. C'est seulement quand une Sorcière rondelette poussant un chariot remplie de bonbon que le silence se brise. 

Apparement le chariot commence à la fin du train, bon a savoir.

Harrison prend une boite de chaque, partageant avec la jeune fille qui n'avait rien pris.

" Merci. Au faite, je m'appelle Luna Lovegood, je suis à Serdaigle en 3eme années. Enchanté. Je t'ai jamais vue, ni les Pixies d'ailleurs. Tu est dans quelle maison ?" commença Luna. 

" Harrison Peverell. Je suis nouveau et je rentre en 4eme années. Les pixies ? Que ce que c'est ? " continua Harrison tout en grignotant les bonbons, faisant comme si il n'avait pas lui même la vue si il se concentrait. 

Il avait réussi à le faire à la demande maintenant. Peu être qu'il aiderait cette fille. D'après ce qu'il a compris elle est seul à Poudlard. Il pouvait la prendre sous sont elle. Luna était une douce jeune fille, tellement innocente mais d'un autre côté tellement mature et rusé qu'Harrison l’appréciai. Comme si il avait retrouvé une petite soeur. Sa magie dansait avec la sienne, c'était magnifique. Est-ce que le jeune Luna voyait cela aussi ? se demanda Harrison.

" Des fées. Les gens ne les voient pas mais elles existent. " indiqua la jeune fille. 

" D'accord. Tu peux les voir toi ?" dit Harrison, détaillant un peu plus la jeune fille. 

Elle avait de long cheveux blanc blond, un air rêveur scotcher sur son visage encore un peu rond. Son look était bariolé, pleins de couleur s'entreposant étonnement avec d'autres, des radis en boucle d'oreille et une chocogrenouille en bouche.

" Oui, bien sur mais je suis la seule avec mon père." répondit Luna, désignant le vide à coté de sa tête.

" Ça doit être cool de voir des pixies ! Elles ressemblent à quoi ?" demanda Harrison sous l'œil étonné de la jeune fille. 

" Tu ne me prend pas pour une folle ? Tout le monde à Poudlard croient que je suis complètement folle." hésita la jeune fille avec une lueur de lucidité dans son regard.

" Non pas du tout. La vision du monde peut changer selon la personne. Tu peux voir ce que beaucoup sont incapable de voir car leurs cerveau l'occulte ou simplement parce qu'ils ont oublié comment faire. C'est incroyable ! Donc si tu dis que les Pixies existent, je te crois. " confia Harrison. 

" C'est tout à fait ça. Incroyable que tu pense ça.. Les Pixies sont connues pour être des fées de nature généreuse, elles apportent la vie à la nature, la joie aux insectes et bénissent nos habitations. Ça peut être des fées des roches, bois, fleurs et baies réuni. Elle sont toute fines avec des robes très variés. Leurs ailles ne sont pas transparente mais ressemble à des ailles de papillon. Et on sait qu'elle fée elle est par son chapeau. Par exemple les pixies des fleurs sont toute colorés et on des pissenlit dans les cheveux. " me confia Luna toute émerveillée.

La suite du chemin se passa dans une joyeuse discussion autour de créature mystique et de pratique de magie. La discussion intéressante fit passer le temps plus vite et le début de soirée arriva vite. 

Juste avant d'arrivé a Pré-au-Lard, ils avaient tous discuter de leurs vacances comme si tous étaient des amis de longues date, alors que pour certain ils n'étaient que des connaissance, Harrison mettait tout le monde tellement à l'aise, on avait envie de l'impressionner, de le surprendre. 

Tout le monde étant déjà dans leur uniforme de Poudlard. Le chaton noir ailée, nommé Raziel, se posa sur l'épaule de Draco et ne bougea plus quand il fallu descendre. La gare de Pré-au-Lard était rustique voir lugubre en ce début de nuit. Tout les élèves se bousculaient pour rejoindre des calèches tirés par d'étrange chevaux squelettique. Les petits nouveaux étaient légèrement perdu, tout comme moi. Mon dilemme fut coupé quand Severus émergea de cette masse informe d'ados et me dit de suivre les 1er année. Luna et le Pack, sa meute lui firent un signe de la main pour l'encourager et disparu avec les autres élèves.

Harrison découvrit le château dans une barque, voguant sur cette eau noir très peu rassurante et surement très fraîche. Donc, le château, grand, magnifique et imposante battisse. Rien qu'en le regardant, on se rend compte que des milliers d'enfants sont passer par là. Des générations et des générations, dont les familles d'Harrison. 

Les premières années, surpris qu'un grand les suivent et qui jetaient des coups d'œil a l'adolescent avaient de suite arrêter devant le spectacle qu'il donnait. Une fois arrivé, ils gravient des escaliers et des escaliers et des escaliers. Au bout d'un moment, Harrison n'a pas compté les minutes, ils arrivent devant une grande porte où Minerva les attendaient.

" Bienvenue à Poudlard." dit le professeur Minerva McGonagall." Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. 

Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. 

Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maison sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour noms Gryffindor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des Sorciers et des Sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. 

J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. 

Bien, allons y."

Le discours me paru long et, rébarbatif et devait sans doute impressionner les 1er année mais certainement pas moi. L'entrainement que j'ai reçus me permet de rester de marbre à l'intimidation. On pouvait lui hurler dessus toute les insanité du monde qu'Harrison reste stoïque. Bref quand faut y aller, faut y aller. 

Les grand portes s'ouvrent théâtralement sur la Grande Salles qui est actuellement remplie de centaines d'élèves qui ont le visage rivés vers eux. Harrison n'avait encore jamais vécu de ce point de vue. Les plus petits l'ayant pousser ni vus ni connu devant, Harrison se retrouve sous les centaines de regards étonnés et curieux. Un nouveau dans ce genre d'école doit pas arriver tout les quatre matins. La cicatrice effacé, le visage dans une expression neutre mais fier, Harrison suit la directrice adjointe. On s'arrête devant un vieux tabouret où le Choixpeau repose, et je me demande qu'es ce qui est le plus vieux, le tabouret ou le Choixpeau. Harrison remercie le ciel d'avoir pensé à lire l'histoire de Poudlard il y a quelques année.

Le brouhaha se calme quand le directeur, Severus Snape-Prince, tapote sur son verre. Il se lève de sa chaise, et prend la parole.

" Bienvenue à la maison. Cette année, la répartition sera étonnante. Un nouvel élève viendra nous rejoindre en 4eme année, accueillez le comme il le faut. Bien, que la répartition commence."

Le Choixpeau commença d'abord sa chanson.

" Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi.

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâle'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échappe rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpedau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffindor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchis

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

A Serpentard vous finirez

Si vous êtes plutôt malin

Car ceux-là sont de vrais rusé

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein,

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Puis Minerva prit un long parchemin qu'elle déroula.

" Quand j'appellerais votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Harrison Peverell !"

Comme Poudlard était abonné et prophet quotidient, tout le monde savait qu'Harrison Peverell était le Survivant. Harrison marcha noblement et avec grâce, après tout il était le Prince de Grande-Bretagne. Un Peverell était la royauté du monde magique à l'heure actuelle et Harrison avait des engagements. Des responsabilité et une image à maintenir. Il plaça donc un sourire conquérant alors qu'il s'asseyait sous le Choixpeau que sa marraine plaça sur sa tête. 

" Hum, je vois, je vois.

Beaucoup de courage et de ruse. Très intelligent et brutalement honnête. Où te placer ?"

" Vous me demandez mon avis ? Vraiment ?"

" Et bien tu sais que tu à des parts égales dans chaque maisons. Où aimerais-tu aller ?"

" Serpentard !"

" Pourquoi ?" 

" Parce que c'est La maison que je veux inspirer le plus. C'est la maison qui à le plus besoin de mon aide dans les changement en cours. C'est Serpentard ma famille."

" Bien, alors mieux vaut SERPENTARD !" Le Choixpeau cria le nom de la maison à la salle entière et la-dite maison s'écria de joie et d'applaudissement. Même Severus applaudissait et c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait montrer sa joie et sa fierté en publique. Minerva accepta le Choixpeau avec un sourire et un hochement de tête et Harrison pu donc marcher jusqu'à la table de sa maison. Fier et noble s'était l'image miroir de son cousin, Draco qui était seul, debout, et l'attendait vraisemblablement.

" Harrison, cousin. Je savait que tu le ferais alors je t'ai gardé une place."

Harrison et Draco en avait parler et même avec Neville, ils avait répéter avec amusement leur rencontre officiel. Ils voulaient que tout le monde sache qu'ils se connaissait déjà. 

Draco et Neville était déjà vu quelque fois ensemble dans les couloirs quand ils rencontraient Harrison dans le Salle sur Demande et surentraînaient et s'entraidaient tout les trois.

Mainetant Harrison était sur d'être vu avec Draco Malfoy, et quand Harrison s'assied à côté de Draco, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des Poufsouffle pour voir le trio ensemble qui applaudissaient toujours et lui faisaient de grands sourires et il pensa même à regarder à la table des Sedrdaigle pour voir sa petite Lune. Qui lui souriait sereinement avec un hochement de tête quand elle vit que je la regardais.

Après la répartition de tout les premières années, ce fut le brouhaha dans la Grande Salle. Tout le monde se mis à discuter en même temps.

" Alors comme ça le Survivant est à Serpentard ?" dit Blaize Zabini. Qu'Harrison reconnu tout de suite, il avait bien grandit.

" Serpentard est sa maison ! Tu t'en rendra bien vite compte Zabini !" défend vite son cousin, protecteur.

" Draco, soit gentil. C'est légitime pour une brève connaissance de ne pas me connaître. Après tout il ne me connait pas comme toi, cousin." dit Harrison, puis ce retournant vers le métisse." Si tu te souviens de ce que j'ai dit la première fois que l'on c'est rencontré, tu connais maintenant mes points forts. M'abordes-tu parce que tu as besoin d'aide ? " ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre Harrison continua. " Le Choixpeau m'a laisser choisir vu que je pouvait aller n'importe où, j'ai choisi ma maison. Et toi, est ce un choix conscient où inconscient que tu t'es retrouvé à Serpentard. Conscient, je paris ?"

" C'est rhétorique ? " demanda sarcastiquement Blaize.

" Comme ta question ne méritait pas vraiement de réponse vu que je suis là." répondit vite et vif, Harrison avec un regard noir made in Severus.

Blaise fini par couper le regard avec Harrison et regarda plutôt Draco.

" Depuis quand tu aimes Harrison ? Depuis Yule de la première année on ne t'en a plus jamais entendu parler."

" Parce que tu dois le voir pour le croire, et que c'est privé. Harrison n'est pas tout le monde, c'est un Prince qui à le droit à sa vie privé." dit respectueusement son cousin.

Personne dans la maison Serpentard n'aurait pu avoir cette réponse du blond habituellement hautain. De cette façon, il visait à montrer qu'Harrison était au-dessus de lui et qu'il était d'accord avec cela.

C'était pour le moins inattendu.

" Tu passes en quelle année ? Vu que tu as déjà passé tes Chouette.." demanda Théodore, si il s'en souvenait bien.

" Je reste avec les quatrième années, mais comme j'ai une compréhension plus approfondit j'aiderai les professeurs dans l'apprentissages de mes camarades. Mes contrôles serons bien évidement différents des vôtres, car bien plus avancé. Mais sinon je peux rester avec ceux de mon âge et aider les professeurs. Moi qui mon ambition est d'apprendre à éduquer mon prochain c'est un travaille de rêve. Le Directeur, votre ancien chef de maison, le professeur Snape-Prince sait que je relèverais Serpentard de ses cendres. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne m'a pas éduqué pour que je sois égoïste et j'aime les enfants."

" Et les enfants te le rendent bien." ajouta Draco avec un regard fier et un sourire malicieux. " Vous devriez savoir qu'Harrison rend une visite aux orphelins Evans une fois par semaines depuis son ouverture. Je suis sur qu'ils vont te manquer jusqu'aux vacances."

" Je te crois." répondit simplement Harrison.

Puis le reste du dîner se passa tranquillement, ils discutaient des cours à venir qu'ils attendaient avec impatience.

C'était prévu avec Severus, Minerva et Fillius que malgré ses Chouettes, il restait avec les camarades de son âge. Juste ses devoirs se portait sur son vrai potentiel. Il arrivait pas loin du niveau de septième années . Mais il savait qu'il se plairait quand même en quatrième année car il pourrait aider ses professeurs en aidant ses camarades. 

Pas plus tard que deux jours, le Pack avaient trouver son coin dans la bibliothèque.

" Mon Prince, il y a une paire de lions infestés de nargles qui se dirigent dans cette direction." a déclaré Luna, interrompant leur conversation et obligeant le reste du groupe à lui envoyer des regards étranges. 

Ils avaient commencé à remarquer son habitude d'appeler Harrison son Prince.

Harrison soupira. 

" Ils ne se trouveraient pas être des nargles roux, petite lune ?"

Luna cligna des yeux comme un hibou. 

" Ils voudraient. As-tu également écouté les bourdonnements bavards, mon Prince ?"

" Je n'écoute que toi, Luna." dit Harrison, faisant sourire la fille et les autres partagent des regards confus.

Levant les yeux, Harrison pouvait voir que Ronald et Ginnerva se dirigeaient vers les tables que lui et ses amis avaient prises. 

" Pas encore.." grommela-t-il dans un souffle, se demandant ce que les deux faisaient et comment ils prévoyaient de le séduire cette fois. 

Cependant, à sa grande surprise, les deux l'ont ignoré et sont allés à Luna.

" Salut, Luna." dit Ginnerva, souriant à la fille.

Luna cligna des yeux. 

" Bonjour, Ginevra."

" Appelle-moi Ginny. Nous sommes amis après tout." a déclaré Ginny.

" Sommes-nous ?" demanda Luna. 

Même s'ils vivaient près les uns des autres et avaient été forcés d'avoir des rendez-vous avec les enfants, Luna savait qu'ils n'avaient jamais été amis. Ginny l'avait en fait légèrement intimidée lorsqu'elle était enfant, se moquant d'elle et de ses croyances et la traitant de folle.

" Bien sûr, idiote." dit Ginnerva, sa voix sonnant légèrement tendue.

" Ouais, tu es ami depuis des années." ajouta Ronald, hochant la tête et lançant un regard incrédule à Luna.

" Oh." dit Luna en clignant des yeux comme un hibou.

" Alors, qui sont tes amis Luna ?" demanda Ginnerva, faisant semblant de voir juste le reste du groupe.

Harrison renifla légèrement sous son souffle.

Luna regarda autour du groupe en disant les noms des personnes en les désignant. Quand elle arriva à Harrison, elle sourit. 

" Et voici Harrison Peverell."

" Oh, j'ai toujours voulu te rencontrer." jaillit-elle, frappant ses cils vers Harrison.

" C'est bien."

" Tu es un héros, comment tu as vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui." dit Ginnerva, envoyant toujours des sourires à Harrison et battant des cils.

" As-tu quelque chose dans l'œil ?" lâcha Neville, devenant rouge quand tout le monde se tourna pour le regarder. 

Harrison dut se mordre la lèvre pour arrêter le rire qui menaçait de s'échapper.

" Quoi ?" demanda Ginnerva.

" Tu continues de cligner des yeux." dit Neville, faisant échouer la prise de Harrison sur son rire et le faisant presque pleurer.

" Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ?!" exigea Ron, offensé quand il réalisa que Harrison riait de sa sœur. 

Les Serpentards, qui avaient également réalisé ce qui se passait, riaient également.

" R-rien." dit Harrison, essayant de contenir sa gaieté.

Ginnerva avait l'air aussi en colère que son frère, son visage hérissé de rouge. 

" Je n'ai rien dans les yeux !" dit-elle avec colère.

" Oh." dit Neville, ignorant pourquoi Harrison et les autres riaient.

Réalisant qu'elle avait perdu sa chance actuelle, Ginnerva envoya au Pouffsoufle un regard sombre avant de forcer un sourire visiblement faux sur son visage. 

" Eh bien, je te rattraperai plus tard Luna, et j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître Harrison, peut-être que nous pourrions même être amis." dit-elle, en battant à nouveau ses cils, faisant rire les Serpentards qui avaient commencé à se calmer encore une fois.

Se retournant avec un soupir, les deux rousses quittèrent bientôt la bibliothèque et Harrison reprit le contrôle. 

" C'était horrible." a-t-il dit, une fois qu'il a enfin repris son souffle.

Neville regarda autour de lui. 

" Je ne comprends pas."

Susan soupira. 

" Elle flirtait visiblement avec Harrison."

Neville avait l'air choqué. 

"Oh." puis, se souvenant de la sexualité d'Harrison, il ajouta, " Oh."

" Dieu, Harrison, la façon dont elle te regardait. Tu pourrais être le prochain Monsieur Preweet." dit Draco, toujours en riant.

" S'il te plait." dit Harrison, avant de pencher la tête. " Là encore, j'ai entendu dire que les ex-frères aînés étaient assez attirants."

Draco pâlit. 

" Ne plaisante même pas sur de telles choses, Merlin. Peux-tu imaginer faire partie d'une telle famille ? "

Harrison secoua la tête. 

" En fait, j'aime vraiment les jumeaux Weasley, et je suis sûr que les frères aînés vont bien. Ce sont juste les plus jeunes qui sont horribles. "

" Je t'en prie, traîtres de sang, beaucoup d'entre eux. Ils pourraient tout aussi bien être Moldus avec la façon dont ils agissent." a déclaré Draco.

" Il n'y a rien de mal avec les Moldus ou les évelvés Moldus. Les élevés Moldus ont autant de magie que nous, ils ont juste besoin d'être mieux informés sur notre société. Nous ne devons pas leur reprocher d'être ignorants, nous devons leur enseigner nos traditions, nos vacances et nos lois. Si nous les introduisions dans notre société plus tôt et les éduquions avant Poudlard, il n'y aurait pas un écart ou un fossé aussi important. Je veux dire, c'est le principal problème. Ce n'est pas qu'ils n'ont pas notre pouvoir, c'est qu'ils ne savent pas grand-chose sur notre monde." a déclaré Harrison.

" Comme si. Les Sang-de-Bourbe ne seront jamais aussi puissants que nous." ricana Pansy.

Harrison sentit sa magie pétiller de rage. 

" Ma mère était une sorcière élevée Moldue." a-t-il dit, ses yeux vert émeraude la pénétrant.

Draco sentit l'air se condenser soudainement et déglutit quand il vit le regard dans les yeux d'Harrison. Les autres pouvaient tous le sentir et le fixaient, choqués par la puissance qu'il dégageait. Neville et les filles étaient les plus choquées, elles avaient passé les derniers anniversaires avec Harrison et n'avaient jamais senti une magie aussi brute émaner de lui.

Prenant une respiration, Harrison resserra ses boucliers avant de parler. 

" Ne réutilise plus jamais ce mot. Il n'y a rien de mal à être né ou élevé-Moldu. Nous avons tous de la magie et c'est ce qui est important: être des Sorcières et des Sorciers, célébrer nos vacances, nos traditions, notre culture. Nous avons tous besoin les uns des autres pour travailler ensemble et avoir un avenir meilleur. On ne leur en donne même pas la chance. Il y a des cours maintenant, laissez-leur une chance. " argumenta Harrison.

" Tu as raison." dit Blaise. 

Il les avait écoutés se disputer et il pouvait admettre qu'Harrison avait des points valables.

Draco regarda son meilleur ami, surpris que Blaise soit d'accord. Bien que sa famille soit neutre, Blaise lui-même était plutôt sombre. Il avait grandi comme Draco et Pansy, célébrant les manières de l'Oldé, alors Draco fut surpris par son ami.

" Merci. Nous ne devons pas les condamner simplement parce qu'ils ne savent pas mieux. On ne leur apprenait rien sur notre monde à part ce qu'ils apprennent ici ou dans les livres. Des livres qui, pourrais-je ajouter, ne sont pas faciles à trouver ou à clarifier. La plupart d'entre vous ont tous été élevés de manière similaire. Vous avez été élevé dans la magie, célébrant les fêtes païennes, connaissant notre histoire. Les nés Moldus et les élevés Moldus n'en ont pas. Tout est nouveau et ce sont des gens comme Dumbledore qui se plient à eux et refusent de leur enseigner nos traditions et nos vacances qui font en sorte qu'ils n'apprennent jamais, font en sorte que notre monde perd lentement sa riche culture. Ce sont ces lois stupides qui rendaient illégal pour nous de bien célébrer qui sont le problème. "

" Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça comme ça." a déclaré Susan, l'air choqué.

" C'est pourquoi les Weasley sont des traîtres de sang. Ils tournent le dos à nos traditions. "

Harrison ne pouvait pas contester cela. 

" Ils le font et, à mon avis, ils ne devraient pas. Nous ne sommes pas des Moldus. "

" Précisément." dit Draco, l'air suffisant.

" Mais a part les ouies dires, vous ne savez pas ce qu'ils font en privé.. Je parie que le jumeaux Weasley fête version païen en privé. A deux, de jumeaux Gemeaux, imaginé la puissance de leur rituel."

" Et toi, cependant ?" demanda soudain Pansy.

" Et moi ?" demanda Harrison tout de suite.

" Tu n'es pas ignorant, tu agis comme l'un de nous." fit remarquer Draco.

" Peut-être que c'est vrai, je suis élevé par les Moldus. Cependant, contrairement à eux, j'ai une mémoire eidétique. Par conséquent, j'ai pu me souvenir et apprendre facilement les coutumes, l'histoire et les traditions magiques. J'ai aussi passé, depuis mes 11 ans, dans notre société, donc je suis paré. Beaucoup d'autres nés Moldus et élevés Moldus n'ont pas mes avantages. Je vis aussi maintenant avec un Seigneur, qui est mon père adoptif de sang."

" Donc tu penses que nous devrions les aider, des nés Moldus , je veux dire, au lieu de les regarder de haut ?" demanda Draco, le mot aide montrant sa réticence claire.

" Oui, ils ont juste besoin d'être enseignés. Nous ne devons pas sacrifier notre monde pour eux, il suffit de leur montrer comment l'embrasser. Et avec les nouveau cours de cette années, cela va allé mieux, j'en suis sûr."

Les trois Serpentards partagèrent un regard: Blaise clairement le plus disposé à voir le point de vue d'Harrison. Panzy, cependant, avait l' air de considérer les mots d'Harrison. Les autres amis d'Harrison semblaient tous intrigués, surtout avec la façon dont Hannah et Susan chuchotaient ensemble.

" Tu as planté les graines maintenant, mon Prince. Bientôt, ils grandiront et s'épanouiront." murmura Luna doucement, seul Harrison l'entendit.

Harrison sourit. Peut-être que faire voir aux Serpentard l'erreur dans leurs manières ne serait pas aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint.

" Harry !" vint une voix stridente derrière le petit groupe d’étudiants, composé d'Harrison, Draco, Neville, Pansy, Blaise, Susan, Hanna et Luna.

Harrison tressaillit et soupira fortement, se tournant pour faire face à Granger.

" C'est ça," aboya-t-il, fixant la 'je crois tout savoir mieux que tout le monde'" j'en ai assez !" Harrison sortit un miroir à double sens et toucha la surface " Maître Edgard" murmura Harrison, pour le plus grand plaisir de ses amis.

Le miroir a brillé pendant un moment avant que le visage de son avocat n'apparaisse.

" Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui, Héritier Peverell ?"

" Je veux que vous punissez quelqu'un pour calomnie. Elle continu à m'appeler Harry Potter.. Je souhaite que la première punition intervienne immédiatement. Vous contactez les parents de mademoiselle Granger et les informez du crime de leur fille, et leur évaluerez la somme de cinq livre."

" Considérez que c'est fait." dit Alexion avec une lueur méchante dans les yeux. L'avocat a hoché la tête.

" Je vous remercie." dit Harrison puis éteignit le miroir et le rangea, regardant Granger qui était confus, avec un sourire narquois." Pour ta calomnie, une somme punitive d'un gallion vous sera infligée. Comme tu n'a pas d'argent à toi, mon avocat enverra un hibou à tes parents, leur demandant de perdre la somme de cinq livres, qui entrera dans mon coffre-fort dès qu'il l'aura reçu."

" Que veux-tu dire calomnie ?" cria-t-elle avec colère.

" Mon nom n'est pas Harry Potter. Je ne suis pas le Sauveur du monde Sorcier ! Je ne suis pas l’élu ! Je n'accepterai plus d'être appelé par ces appellations. Ceux qui persistent à me calomnier de cette manière seront automatiquement évalués les dommages-intérêts punitif, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde comprenne que je suis Harrison Peverell ! Maintenant que veux-tu ?" 

Secouée, Hermione essaya de rassembler ses pensées.

" Pourquoi as-tu fait tué le Directeur Dumbledore ?" s'enquit-elle plus calmement qu'elle ne le sentait. Elle avait peur d'encourir des sanctions financières supplémentaires.

" Tu ne sais pas lire, Granger ?" demanda Neville avec un sourire narquois. A la rougeur de la fille, il continua." Après tout, tous les journaux ont imprimé les procès-verbaux. Tout ce que tu as à faire est de demander des copie de ces papiers et de lire par toi-même, pourquoi Dumbledore a été jeté à travers le Voile de la Mort."

" Je sais pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore a été envoyé à travers le Voile. Je veux savoir pourquoi Harr-ison voulait qu'il soit arrêté puis tué." Elle tourna ses yeux brûlants vers Harrison, ignorant l'avertissement dans les yeux vert alors qu'elle continuait de le haranguer." De quel droit as-tu pu arrêter le plus grand Sorcier de notre temps ? Juste qui penses-tu être Harry ? Juste parce que tu es le garçon qui à Survécu, ne te donne pas le droit d'exercer ton pouvoir de manière si irréfléchie ou si cruellement. "

Au moment où elle avait terminé sa diatribe plutôt bruyante, les couloirs étaient mortellement silencieux, tous les yeux de chaque étudiant étaient sur Hermione Granger, en état de choc.

" C'est encore quinze livres des comptes de tes parents." dit Harrison doucement, dangereusement." De plus, je crois que je contacterais mon avocat et verrai s'il y a moyen de te faire exclure définitivement de Poudlard !" Les yeux de Granger s'écarquillaient sous le choc alors qu'elle revenait sur ce qu'elle venait de dire, positive qu'elle n'avait commis aucune erreur." Je n'ai aucun problème avec les étudiants nés-Moldus," a-t-il poursuivi en regardant ceux qui étaient dans la foule avec un sourire amical." La plupart d'entre eux sont prêts à mettre de côté leurs notions préconçues de ce que notre monde est censé être, et sont près à apprendre à naviguer dans ces eaux très différentes. Ils apportent du sang frais et de la magie fraîche, à partir de longues échéances, pour rafraîchir notre monde et le garder fort. " il reporta sont regard sur la je-sais-tout devant lui, et la froideur dans ses yeux fit tressaillir Granger en arrière, consterné par l'indifférence totale envers elle qu'elle voyait dans les profonds yeux verts." Et il y a ceux qui, pour une raison seulement de connaître la magie, se croient au-dessus de tout le monde. Il le croient, parce qu'ils sont si brillants, si talentueux, il devrait y avoir des exceptions, juste pour eux. Ils croient que leur éclat sera ce qui rendra le monde Sorcier meilleur. Ils croient que ce seront eux qui feront sortir le monde magique des âges sombres.

Peu importe que nous aimons notre monde tel qu'il est. Peu importe que nos traditions et nos rituels aient un sens pour nous. Qu'ils soient important pour la survie continue de notre monde. Que jeter ces traditions et ces rituels de côté insulte les Dieux et les Déesses qui nous a accordé ce cadeau. Nos rituels, nos traditions, nous rassemblent en un monde uni. Nous somme un, un peuple, une communauté, une société, un monde. Liés ensemble par un fil commun, notre magie. Peu importe la langue que nous utilisons pour lancer nos sort. Il importe seulement que la magie réagisse de la même manière, pour chaque Sorcière et Sorcier vivant aujourd'hui. Avoir des nés-Moldus comme vous, crachant sur notre mode de vie, notre existence même, est une insulte que je ne tolérerai plus ! En ce moment, mon père travaille à travers le Ministère pour mettre en place des écoles primaires magiques, pour éduquer les nés-Moldus et les demi-sangs élevés hors de nos frontières sur leur héritage magique. Il faut leur enseigner nos traditions et nos rituels, ainsi que leur signification. Nous ne pouvons pas survivre en tant que société avec l'ignorance rampante de ceux qui viennent à nous de l'extérieur. Il est plus que temps que nous commencions à prendre soin des nôtres."

" M-mais, je suis comme toi." balbutia Hermione, les larmes au yeux." Tu ne veux pas prendre soin de moi ?"

" C'est parce que tu refuses obstinément de nous écouter quand nous te disons comment les choses se passe ici." dit Draco après un silence. 

Plus d'un petit nombre d’étudiants qui regardaient approuvaient de la tête, même les autres nés-Moldus étaient d'accord avec les mots d'Harrison. Ils avaient été aux conférences de Granger, sur le maintien de leur culture Moldue dans le monde Sorcier. Peu importe combien de fois ils avaient essayé de lui dire qu'ils n'étaient plus dans le monde Moldu, elle persistait avec ses idées selon lesquelles le monde Magique deviendrait plus Moldu. Même Creevey, qui devait apprendre le Statut du Secret et son objectif à la dur, comprenait ce que les Sorciers et Sorcières de sang-pur essayaient de dire. Il a accepté ça, Colin et Dennis avaient tous deux été victimes d'intimidation par des Moldus qui les avaient surpris en utilisant leur magie. Ils avaient dû quitter leur ville, de peur que quelqu'un vienne les emmener.

" Tu continues à insister pour que notre monde s'adapte au nés-Moldus, au lieu de t'adapter à nous. Tu ne t'attends pas à ce que le monde Moldu se change pour nous convenir, pourquoi devrions-nous faire cela pour toi ?" comme c'était une questions rhétorique, Harrison continua." Si vous vous déplacez au Japon depuis l'Amérique, vous ne vous attendriez pas à ce que les Japonais apprennent la culture anglaise et américaine pour vous. Au contraire, on ferait de son mieux pour en apprendre davantage sur la culture japonaise afin de ne pas offenser les habitants. Pourquoi le monde Sorcier devrait-il être différent ?

Il ne s'agis pas de refuser d'adapter certaines des technologies à notre monde. J'admets librement, nous devons accepter certaines de vos technologies, telles que les ordinateurs et les films. Accepter ces avancées ouvrira notre monde à une plus grande variété de possibilités d'emploi et facilitera la communication. Certain progrès sont bon. Cependant, nous n'avons absolument pas besoin de tes pratiques religieuses. Nous avons les nôtres, que nous utilisons depuis le début de la magie humaine. Nous comprenons ce qu'est une bénédiction et un don que notre magie est pour nous, et nous le prenons pas pour acquis. Nous remercions chaque jour nos divinités pour les cadeaux qu'elles nous ont accordés. Nos bénédictions et nos rituels garantissent que nos bienfaiteurs savent à quel point nous les aimons et les apprécions.

Tes pratiques religieuses Moldues, cependant, nous condamnent comme mauvais et sataniques. Elle nous jettent dans l'obscurité, sans aucune possibilité de rédemption. Nous ne reconnaissons pas ton seul, vrai Dieu, ni nous ne reconnaissons de Sauveur. Personnellement, je crois que ton Jésus-Christ était simplement un Sorcier et un Prophète, diffusant l'histoire de la magie et de l'humanité. Certain des exploits qui lui ont été attribués sont simplement des exagérations faites par des gens simples et ignorants, à la recherche de 'miracle'. Une base pour la fois qu'ils pratquent aujourd'hui. Ses règles et directives ont été donné aux Moldus un moyen de se comporter et d'interagir. Le fait que certains des Moldus au pouvoir le voyaient comme une menace pour ce pouvoir, et l'a ensuite tué de la manière la plus brutale, montre à quel point les gens peuvent avoir peur en général et à quel point ils ont vraiment faim de pouvoir.

Il n'était qu'un homme, avec une patience qui était presque sainte. Il a la fois uni et divisé les gens, sur la base de ses enseignements et de ses 'miracles'. Il a payé le prix ultime pour leur peur et leur trahison, et devrait être plein pour la souffrance qu'il a dû endurer, juste pour devenir un martyr de ta religion."

" Je te demande pardon ?" haleta Hermione, horriblement offensée." Comment oses-tu parler de NOTRE Sauveur comme ça ? Tu brûleras en Enfer pour ton blasphème !"

" Que tu dis." répondit Harrison, fatigué." J'en ai fini avec toi. Je devrais t'avoir banni de Poudlard dans le mois. Juste à temps pour les vacances de Shaman. Ne t'attends pas à une invitation l'année prochaine. Je te dirais d'avoir une belle vie, mais le mensonge c'est mauvais." se retournant, Harrison s'éloigna, son Pack le suivant. 

Hermione pouvait entendre les gens ricaner autour d'elle et elle était livide. Avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, cependant, une voix l'arrêta sur ses traces.

" Tu es pathétiques, tu le sais ?" Dean Thomas lui a dit avec un air renfrogné sur le visage." Peverell est un Sorcier, comme tu es une Sorcière. Je comprend comment tu as été élevé, j'ai été élevé de la même façon. Cependant, MES parents COMPRENNENT que les chose DOIVENT être DIFFÉRENTES pour moi maintenant. Ce n'est pas le problème cependant. Le FAIT est que le Dumbledore l'a fait souffrir pendant dix ans. Et te voilà, exigeant qu'il se prosterne devant le grand et puissant magicien d'Oz, alors qu'il n'a aucune raison sanglante de le faire ! De quel droit t'attends-tu à ce qu'Harrison se mette sous ta pression pour être le parfait 'Sauveur' ? Qui penses-tu être que tu dois exiger quoi que ce soit de lui ? Ce n'est pas un enfant ! Tu dois être la Sorcière la plus brillante à avoir jamais assisté à Poudlard. Soit dit en passant, c'est un tas de morue ! Il se trouve que je sais que c'est Lily Evans, la mère biologique d'Harrison, qui était dix fois la Sorcière que tu ne sera JAMAIS. Elle a accepté les gens pour qui ils étaient. Peu importait dans quelle maison ils se trouvaient, ils étaient tous amis avec elle. Elle était l'une des personnes les plus aimées à avoir jamais honoré ces couloirs sacrés, et son fils est de la même manière. Toi et les Preweet sont la raison pour laquelle Harrison n'est pas aussi ouvert avec les Gryffondors !" Cela dit, les étudiants ont commencé à filtrer, les plus âgés pensant aux paroles de Dean et réfléchissaient à la façon dont Harrison pourrait être plus ouvert avec eux.

Hermione était seule au milieu du couloir, des larmes coulant sur son visage. Ils ont tort, pensa-t-elle avec colère. Ils doivent l'être ! 

C'était le premier week-end à Pré-au-Lard et Harrison était en route pour les cuisines. Lui, Draco et Neville avaient prévu de se détendre dans la salle-sur-demande, avec l'intention de créer une salle de jeux. Il y aurait une table de billard, une variété de jeux de carte, des fléchettes et une zone avec des mannequins cible, afin qu'ils puissent travailler sur les sorts et les malédictions Dans l'ensemble, cela semblait être un week-end spéctaculaire, loins du trio d'idiot de Gryffondor. Ils avaient décider d'inviter leurs amis si ils voulaient eux aussi se détendre et si ils avaient fini leurs devoirs, bien sûr.

On était dimanche soir et Harrison se trouvait dans les quartiers de son Maître. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait un cursus scolaire comme ses camarade qu'il devait laisser tomber ses maîtrises. Il pensait même qu'il les auraient en même temps que son diplôme de Poudlard. 

" A quoi penses-tu maintenant ?" 

Severus se demanda à quoi pensait l'adolescent. Ce n'était même pas un mois complet dans l'année scolaire et déjà les Serdaigle et les Gryffondors passaient à peine une semaine sans trouver de trucs dans les pantoufles d'une variété d'animaux. La plupart des Serdaigles avaient mis leurs vêtements et mis leurs bottes, leurs chaussures, leurs baskets et leurs pantoufles dans des endroits sûrs la nuit maintenant.

" Comment la teinture capillaire permanente Moldue réagit-elle aux ingrédients des shampooings, revitalisants et savons magiques ?"

" Je ne suis pas sûr. Nous pouvons le découvrir." 

Severus eut un sourire narquois. Beaucoup avaient une très mauvaise habitude de ne pas se souvenir que autant que les Maraudeurs l'avaient blagué, Severus avait donné aux quatre garçons une course pour leur argent.

Harrison avait déjà teint tous les cheveux verts de Gryffondor. Certains Serdaigle arboraient des cheveux violets, certains Puffs avaient des cheveux argentés. Le personnel essayait toujours des méthodes magiques pour se débarrasser de la couleur mais cela ne fonctionnait pas. Quelques nés Moldus ont mentionné qu'il pourrait s'agir de colorant Moldu mais cela a été rejeté parce que Severus a déclaré qu'il n'était pas sûr que le colorant Moldu fonctionnerait correctement avec les ingrédients magiques. Il a dit qu'il n'avait jamais été entièrement testé. Harrison devait admirer le libellé à ce sujet. Ils étaient en train de le tester.

Harrison et Neville étaient assis dans la bibliothèque à la recherche de leur mission d'herbologie. Ils avaient déjà informé tout le monde du club 'just magique' qu'ils se réuniraient ce soir pour discuter du sort qu'ils avaient obtenu des autres livres que les parents avaient envoyés. 

Dean et Seamus de Gryffondor étaient dans les piles à la recherche de leurs propres livres. 

" J'ai entendu Ronald parler à sa sœur."

" De quoi discutaient-ils ?" Harrison se demanda quand le trio d'idiot cesseraient de le harceler. La plupart de l'école ne comprenait pas ce que Granger et les deux Preweet essayaient de prouver.

" Ils se plaignaient de leur vie et vous blâmaient. Ronald veut aller sur le papier. Il part samedi pour rencontrer quelqu'un à Pré-au-Lard. "

" Je suis sûr que ce sera une lecture intéressante." Harrison se demanda comment cela allait fonctionner. Ce n'était pas un week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

Dimanche matin, Harrison s'assit avec ses amis à la table de Serpentard. Il ignora le regard suffisant que Ronald lui lançait. C'était dimanche, donc Ronald savait que son interview serait dans le journal. 

" Il a vraiment l'air heureux." Draco s'assit. Ils avaient profité d'un week-end tranquille. La plupart d'entre eux ont fait leurs essais et profitaient donc à se lier avec les autres amis d'Harrison qui étaient d'autres maisons.

Harrison regarda discrètement Prewett tandis que les hiboux du matin entraient dans la pièce. Le sourire du garçon grandit lorsque les papiers commencèrent à frapper les tables. Harry se demanda ce que Prewett espérait accomplir en donnant une interview. Il n'avait rien obtenu de Lucius ou du Seigneur des Ténèbres concernant quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu être dit.

" RONALD PREWETT PARLE"  
\- Par Rita Skeeter

" Jeudi, j'ai reçu une demande de rencontre pour une interview importante qui allait révéler les faits sur Harrison Peverell. Aucun journaliste qui se respecte ne refuserait jamais ce type d'interview. La demande était de se réunir pour le déjeuner au Trois Balais le samedi après-midi. Je trouverais qu'un salon privé avait été réservé à mon nom. Je suis arrivé à l'heure pour trouver Ronald Prewett, assis dans la pièce. J'ai été un peu surpris car nous sommes conscients du conflit en cours entre les deux.

Selon Monsieur Prewett, il voulait révéler la vérité sur Harrison Peverell. Eh bien, mes lecteurs, je ne vais pas imprimer l'interview. L'interview entière portait sur la façon dont Harry Potter a ruiné la vie de ses familles. Il est entré dans un discours assez long, bruyant, sur la façon dont Seigneur Harrison James Potter Black Gauts Gryffondors Serpentard, Héritier Peverell est gay et ruinait le monde magique avec sa perversion. Il rejeta l'idée que tout sorcier respectueux accepterait jamais qu'Harrison soit gay.

Nous avons été avertis à plusieurs reprises par Rosmerta du volume et de la diatribe, car beaucoup étaient contrariés d'entendre Monsieur Prewett déclarer qu'être gay était une perversion. Comment quelqu'un avait besoin d'intervenir et de retirer le jeune Seigneur de son père. Il a mentionné l'engagement du Prince dans l'unité Janus Thackery. Je pense que ce serait inutile de retranscrire l'interview que Ronald Prewett tentait de créer. Il est allé sur une autre tangente peu de temps avant que je ne termine l'interview sur la façon dont Harry Potter était nécessaire pour vaincre Vous-savez-qui. Comment Harry a dû épouser sa sœur et produire un Héritier. Quand j'ai demandé pourquoi on m'a dit que c'était ainsi que la vie fonctionnait et comment le Sauveur devait se comporter. Depuis que j'ai promis que j'écrirais sur l'interview, j'ai respecté ma fin de contrat. Si quelqu'un souhaite entendre ou lire l'intégralité de l'entretien, veuillez nous envoyer une lettre et si nous obtenons suffisamment d'intérêt, nous la publierons. Après tout, je ne voudrais pas que Ronald Prewett, ait l'impression qu'il n'a pas eu le droit d'être entendu. Nous offrirons également une transcription de l'entrevue à toute personne qui en demandera une copie."

Harrison baissa le papier. Il avait lu l'article deux fois. Il pouvait entendre les étudiants se demander ce que Ronald essayait de faire et rire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Severus classait du papier dans son bureau quand Harrison entra. 

" Harrison ?"

" Severus, question rapide, combien de tasses penses-tu qu'il faudrait pour remplir le hall d'entrée ?"

" Ça dépend des tasses. Tu fais juste le sol ? Remplir complètement la zone ? Les espacer un peu les unes des autres ?"

" Les espacer, hmm.. ça marcherait." répondit Harrison, il commença à partir et à la porte s'ajouta. " J'ai un joli cadeau pour notre départ." 

Harrison partit.

Severus se demanda ce qu'Harrison avait l'intention de faire dans le hall d'entrée. Il était sûr que ce serait intéressant.

Harrison et ses amis, son Pack comme ils s'appelaient maintenant avec fierté, étaient assis à la table de Gryffondor pour le petit déjeuner, ils avaient lentement commencé à inclure la Maison du Lion dans leur rotation quotidienne depuis que les jumeaux étaient montés à bord et les rejoignaient souvent au moment des repas pour planifier des farces avec Neville et Draco. Ce nouveau développement entre les quatre fit sourire Harrison intérieurement tandis que le quatuor prospéraient honnêtement ensemble. Les jumeaux étaient meilleurs pour réussir les farces, ayant eu des années d'expérience, alors que Neville était meilleur en tant qu'informateur car il était toujours négligé ou sous-estimé et Draco était le cerveau derrière la plupart d'entre eux. Il était plein d'idées, il a juste fallu l'aide des jumeaux pour leur donner vie. Ils rappelaient à Harrison les Maraudeurs mais, contrairement à son père biologique et ses amis, ils n'étaient pas malveillants. Bien sûr, ils avaient tendance à viser Ronald et Ginnerva, mais ils n'avaient jamais contourné l'intimidation, juste vengeance.

Le matin où ils devaient partir, Harrison, Draco, Blaise et Theo dormaient toujours quand Pansy et Daphné entrèrent dans leur chambre. 

" Les gars, vous devez vous lever et voir ça." 

Tous les quatre ont été réveillés de force, habillés et se sont dirigés vers le hall d'entrée. Les étudiants étaient tous debout dans les escaliers, sur le côté alors qu'ils regardaient le personnel essayer de retirer tous les gobelets en plastique remplis d'eau. Aucune des tasses n'a pu être ramassée, ils n'ont répondu à aucun sort. 

" Super colle ?" demanda doucement Pansy à Draco.

" Oui, toute l'idée d'Harrison."

" Etudiants, allez au petit déjeuner." a annoncé Minerva. 

Le hall d'entrée du bas de l'escalier aux portes d'entrée était couvert de gobelets en plastique remplis d'eau colorée. Chaque maison avait sa propre section.

" Comment se fait-il que les gobelets en plastique ne se cassent pas ? Ces gobelets étaient si fragiles lorsque nous les avons utilisés pour la fête." demanda Daphné.

" Blaise a trouvé un charme, en italien, qui empêche cela." leur dit Théo en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards. 

Ils savaient que le personnel n'essaierait jamais d'autres langues que l'anglais et le latin.

" Tu sais, les jumeaux Weasley se demandent qui a fait les farces." 

Tout le monde regarda lentement vers où les jumeaux Weasley avaient une conversation approfondie avec Lee Jordan et Katie Bell.

" Granger et les deux Preweet n'ont pas l'air heureux. Je me demande pourquoi ?" demanda Millie.

" Granger a essayé de rejoindre à nouveau notre groupe d'étude. Elle est allée voir Snape, il a nié sa demande. Elle est finalement allée voir Minerva après, ça n'a pas marché. Personnellement, j'ai pensé que c'était le visage habituel de Preweet." déclara Blaise.

" Granger ne reviens pas après les vacances, souvenez-vous." intervient Harrison.

" Harrison, qu'as-tu prévu pour le train ?" demanda Greg.

" Je suis tellement contente que tu ais demandé. J'ai besoin de volontaires." 

Harrison sourit alors qu'ils se penchaient tous vers lui. Il expliqua la partie suivante du plan.

Harrison distribua les ballons et les pastilles de peinture. 

" Qui est bon avec le charme d'eau ?" il a demandé. Daphné et Théo levèrent la main. "Bien, tu remplis les ballons mais seulement environ 3/4 remplis. Greg, Vincent, j'ai besoin que tu jettes doucement les ballons jusqu'au plafond pendant que nous marchons. Pansy, Draco, collant le charme."

Alors que les entraînés entraient dans la station et que les étudiants sortaient de leurs compartiments, tous les compartiments qui avaient une maison sauf Gryffondor y étaient teints en rouge et or ou en noir et jaune. S'il s'agissait d'une voiture Gryffondor, les Lions se retrouvaient en vert et argent ou bleu. À l'exception du dernier chariot qui était rempli de toute personne avertie de la farce. Ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était la farce mais ils ont été avertis de s'asseoir dans la dernière voiture.

" Magnifique." marmonna Harrison en voyant les élèves se tenir à côté de leurs parents. Tout le monde était de toutes les couleurs de la maison. Tout le monde essayait de comprendre comment nettoyer les élèves et le train.

" Harrison." Marvolo à salué son fils. "Utilisation intéressante des pastilles de paintball." Il avait presque ri quand les élèves descendaient du train.

Harrison fut pris dans ses bras par le Seigneur des Ténèbres avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus, Harrison, Lucius, Draco et Marvolo étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier. 

" Elle a fait quoi? " glapit Marvolo, furieux. Severus se recroquevilla devant l'homme furieux, se sentant effrayé pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

" E-elle avait sa mère b-brasser un autre A-Amortentia avec des composants de luxure a-et un im-imperius li-liquide." balbutiait Lucius si mal qu'il ressemblait à une première année terrifiée. 

Enfer, il se sentait comme une première année terrifiée. C'était samedi après-midi, et Severus était venu au Manoir Peverell pour donner la nouvelle à Marvolo, après en avoir discuté avec Lucius. Le blond ne voulait pas être dans un rayon de cinq miles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, sachant que sa fureur serait monumentale. Malheureusement, il savait que Severus aurait besoin de ce soutien, au cas où le Seigneur des Ténèbres déciderait de le crucio.

" Calme-toi, papa." dit Harrison, s'approchant du Seigneur des Ténèbres et le serrant fort contre lui. Les bras de Marvolo s'enroulèrent autour de son fils, le serrant fermement dans son inquiétude. "Elle n'a pu me doser avec rien depuis que Dobby la surveille. De plus, elle n'a pu contacter personne d' autre non plus. J'ais appris très tôt dans mes relations avec les Dursley que je dois garder la tête baissée et la bouche fermée pour survivre. Mais je vous ai prévenu. "

" Dis simplement le mot, Harrison, et je ferai payer à ces animaux chaque os cassé, chaque coupure, chaque égratignure, chaque ecchymose. Je les ferai souffrir pour chaque mot grossier prononcé contre vous; pour chaque insulte jetée; pour chaque humiliation. Il suffit de me dire quand. Je profite de les punir. " 

" Inclut Severus et moi là-dedans, Marvolo." intervint Lucius, soulagé que la tempête soit passée. 

Il avait entendu de Severus, et certains de Marvolo, comment Harrison avait été élevé, et il était aussi furieux que le père du garçon.

" D'accord." grogna doucement le Maître des Potions, sa propre éducation avait été tout aussi cruelle, et s'il pouvait rendre un peu de justice à l'un des siens, il serait un homme heureux.

" Je vous aime les gars." lâcha soudain Harrison, enfouissant sa tête dans la poitrine de son père. 

De longs doigts passèrent dans les mèches d'encre alors que Marvolo gloussait affectueusement de l'embarras de son fils.

" Je t'aime aussi, gamin." murmura Severus, le cœur gonflé de gratitude devant la grande chance qu'il avait eue de faire partie de la vie du précieux fils de Lily.

" Moi aussi." acquiesça Lucius." Tu as apporté une lumière à la vie de mon fils que je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il aurait. Il voulait ton amitié depuis très longtemps. Je suis content que tu le vois pour qui il est vraiment, et non ce que tout le monde veut que tu vois. "

" Père !" gémit Draco, rougissant furieusement. 

Harrison se tourna et, voyant le visage profondément rouge, renifla doucement avant de tirer le blond dans ses bras.

" Tu es le plus grand frère, Draco," chuchota Harrison à l'oreille du jeune Malfoy. "Je ne pouvais pas demander un meilleur ami." Il recula et regarda l'héritier Malfoy pendant un moment, souriant doucement. 

Le rougissement de la peau pâle s'intensifia sous ce regard contemplatif, et Draco baissa les yeux, soudain timide pour une raison quelconque. 

" Quoi qu'il en soit," continua le corbeau en se tournant vers la pièce dans son ensemble, "nous devons faire quelque chose pour faire arrêter cette vache . Il doit aussi y avoir quelque chose que nous pouvons faire pour sa fille harceleuse."

" Laisse-moi les Prewetts," dit Lucius avec un sourire malicieux. "j'aurai un grand plaisir à me venger par toi, jeune Maître Peverell."

" Merci mon oncle." répondit le Harrison avec gratitude, souriant au patriarche Malfoy. 

Avant qu'il ne le sache, Lucius avait les bras pleins d'un Harrison heureux.

" Il est temps que Lucius reçoive l'un des câlins brevetés d'Harrison." grogna le Maître des Potions avec bonhomie. "Il est vraiment très bon dans ce domaine."

" Il l'est." acquiesça Marvolo, regardant le regard de plaisir qui traversa le visage de l'aîné Malfoy.

" Ouais." acquiesça Draco, regardant son père profiter de l'étreinte sans jalousie. "Il y a juste quelque chose dans l'un des câlins d'Harrison qui vous fait sentir désiré et aimé . Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel."

Tous le monde, comme Harrison, ce demandaient soudain si l'héritier Malfoy n'avait pas le béguin pour le jeune Seigneur Peverell. Ou alors c'était le lien de Pack, les Phoenixs s'attachaient pour la vie à près tout. Et ils étaient des Alpha et non des pions, voilà pourquoi Fumsec était du côté d'Harrison avant de quitter Dumbledore et voila pourquoi le jeune Phoenix avait réussi sa transformation en Harès. 

Quelques jours plus tard, Shaman, dans la salle rituel du manoir Peverell, Harrison se rassit dans un siège fais de nuage produit par lui-même et admira le cercle de runes qu'il avait dessiné. Poussant sa magie en eux, il était heureux quand il sentit le cercle se boucler.

Réfléchissant à ce dont il avait besoin d'autre, Harrison était invoqua un bol plein d'eau purifiée.

Jetant un rapide Tempus, Harrison vit que le premier groupe de ses amis devrait arriver bientôt. Draco, Pansy et Blaise apparurent en premier au manoir Peverell.  
  
" C'est incroyable." a déclaré Blaise en entrant dans la pièce. 

Harrison souriait, fier de lui. 

" Merlin, Harrison, as-tu dessiné ça ?" demanda Pansy une fois qu'elle eut fini d'étudier le cercle runique.

" Je l'ai fait." admit Harrison.

" C'est incroyable. Je ne pensais pas que tu avais célébré Samhan auparavant. " intervient timidement la meilleure amie de Daphné. Harrison n'avait plus son nom, tellement elle était discrète.

" Cela fait trois ans que je célèbre avec mon père, mais c'est lui qui le fait normalement. Cette année, il m'a laisser le soin de tout préparer."

" Eh bien, ça a l'air fantastique." se félicita Draco.

À ce moment, les autres arrivèrent et Luna dansa vers Harrison, souriant vivement. 

" Ce soir, c'est une bonne nuit, mon Prince." a-t-elle dit.

Après avoir discuter, sous la magie ambiante d'Harrison, de leurs vacances et qu'Harrison ai coiffé Luna comme a chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient, tout le monde se mi à la disposition d'Harrison.

Remettant ses amis en position, tous assis par terre sur des coussins confortables fournis par ses hôtes, Harrison concentra sa magie et alluma le bol d'eau d'un coup sans baguette.

Après la chanson, l'effet était immédiat pour Harrison, il avait l'impression de flotter dans l'eau. Il était complètement en paix et un avec sa magie. Il ne pouvait pas voir ou entendre beaucoup, mais il avait l'impression d'être entouré d'amour et d'affection. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Harrison reconnut bientôt un sentiment dans cet espace spatial. Il ne l'avait associé qu'à un seul être et, sous ses yeux, une silhouette surgit rapidement du néant. Mort.

" Maître, bienvenue dans mon royaume."

" Bonsoir, Mort." salua Harrison.  
  
" Le nombre de participants chaque année diminue." a déclaré Mort.

Harrison hocha la tête, pas surpris. 

" Je vois. Dumbledore à rendu les rituels illégaux en Angletaire.."

" Le rituel est mon cadeau à Magic. Pour que ton peuple connaisse la paix et l'amour est éternel dans l'au-delà. "

" Alors je vous remercie." dit Harrison, surpris que l'être qui invoquait une telle peur soit même légèrement sentimental.

La mort paraissait croître, les ombres augmentaient. 

" Je vous laisse, Maître, à votre famille."

Dès que la mort était apparue, il avait disparu et Harrison se retrouva de nouveau entouré de chaleur et de protection. Il ressentait les bras de ses parents autour de lui.

Finalement, Harrison se sentit retomber dans son corps et, après que Merlin sache combien de temps, il put ouvrir les yeux.

" Vous êtes partie depuis le plus longtemps, mon Prince." dit Luna. 

Les autres amis d'Harrison étaient tous assis sur une table qui était apparue et semblait manger une sélection de bonbons et de gâteaux fournis par les Elfes Peverell.

" Je vois." dit Harrison. 

Il se sentait léger et heureux, comme l'amour de son expérience était toujours avec lui.

" Je viens juste de rentrer moi-même. Ma mère était très heureuse de me parler." a déclaré Luna.

Harrison pencha la tête. 

" Tu as pu parler à ta mère ?" a-t-il demandé.

" Oh, oui." dit Luna. " Elle a toujours tant à dire. Elle ne peut parler qu'une fois par an et doit s'entasser pour tout dire. "

Harrison acquiesça. 

" Elle était comme toi, ta mère ?" demanda Harrison.

" Comme moi, mon Prince ?"

" Capable de voir au-delà de la portée des êtres inférieurs ?" a-t-il dit, souriant malicieusement.

Luna gloussa. 

" Elle l'était." admit-elle.

" Alors je suis sûr qu'elle était une femme remarquable et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir eu la chance de la rencontrer."

" Oh, elle t'aimes. Elle m'en a dit autant. Elle aime aussi comment tu as coiffé mes cheveux aujourd'hui, elle est heureuse que nous soyons amis. "

Les mots firent sourire Harrison. Les cheveux de Luna étaient en chignon aujourd'hui, avec des tresses enroulant le chignon sur sa tête, c'était la chose la plus fantaisiste qu'il pouvait faire, et il pensait personnellement que ses compétences en coiffure s'amélioraient. 

" Rejoignons les autres avant qu'ils ne mangent toute la nourriture." a-t-il dit en offrant à Luna son bras.

Après le succès du rituel Samhan, Harrison trouva que ses amis semblaient se fondre et s'intégrer plus facilement qu'auparavant. Maintenant, Harrison ne serait pas choqué de voir Draco parler à Hannah et Susan, Neville et Pansy étudiant ensemble, les jumeaux et Théo rigoler ensemble ou même Blaise, Daphné et Luna bavarder. Ils semblaient tous vraiment se détendre et s'accepter comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait auparavant. Même Pansy semblait plus disposée à écouter Luna, elle était toujours sceptique, mais maintenant elle écoutait au moins.

Pendant le reste des vacances, Harrison n'arrêta pas d'apprendre bien au contraire. Mais il fit quand même des pauses en allant passer une journée ou un week-end chez des membres de son Pack. Même si il favorisait les Malfoy pour pouvoir apprendre de tante Cissa et oncle Marvolo. La politique, la musique et la danse étaient des cours important pour un Seigneur. Surtout qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'un an avant d'être présenter officiellement au Ministère durant le bal des quinze ans. Harrison n'avait pas trop hâte.. mais il savait que c'était indispensable à son statut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cela faisait presque deux mois depuis le rituel de Shaman, le Pack s'est réuni à la gare de pré-au-Lard. Tous rentraient chez eux pour les vacances.

" Es-tu excité pour Yule, Harrison ?" demanda Susan alors qu'ils s'approchaient du train.

" Oui." dit-il, et il l'était."Et vous? Êtes-vous excité ?" 

" Toujours. " dit Blaise. "Maman veut passer la saison en Italie avec mes grands-parents, donc je ne serai pas là mais vous recevrez tous vos cadeaux."

" J'ai hâte de rentrer chez moi, c'est comme pour toujours depuis septembre." a déclaré Pansy.

" Et toi, Draco ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?"

" À part le bal Malfoy annuel, non."

Harrison hocha la tête et regarda Neville. 

" Et toi, Neville ? As-tu d'autres plans que de passer quelques jours avec moi après Noël ? "

Ils avaient décidé d'avoir Neville visite du 27 décembre jusqu'au 31.

" Gran n'assiste jamais au bal, donc je doute que je sois là mais j'essayerai. À part Yule et en te voyant, je n'ai pas grand-chose. "

Finalement, le groupe s'installa pour le long voyage de retour à Londres, Harrison somnolent par leur bavardage paisible.

C'était le deuxième jours des vacances d'hivers et Harrison qui passait quelques jours au Manoir Malfoy, avait invité les jumeaux pour quelques jours avec l'accord de leur père, Arthur Weasley et de son oncle Lucius. Il était onze heure passé quand Fred et Goerge firent leur arrivé dans le ciel avec la voiture de leur père. Harrison leur avait promis des cibles de choix pour leurs exutoire.

" Mixy dois t'informer que le déjeuner sera prêt dans quinze minutes."

" Bien, prépares-en deux de plus." avec quoi il renvoya l'Elfe qui disparut. "Je suggère que nous déjeunions avant de nous amuser. J'espère que vous avez vos baguettes prêtes."

" Armés et impatients." répondirent-ils en chœur.

" Bien." rit Harrison en quittant le hall, il les conduisit dans la salle à manger. Ils ont passé beaucoup de meubles et de décoration anciens et chers, ce qui a dérouté les jumeaux.

" Dit quel est ce manoir ?" 

" Et à qui appartient-il ?"

" C'est le manoir Malfoy. Nous restons quelques jours ici, vu que les Dursley sont ici, puis nous irons au Manoir Peverell quand nous aurons marre des punitions."

Après déjeuner, il conduisit les jumeaux dans plusieurs couloirs à côté de la cuisine d'où un escalier menait au sous-sol. Il y avait le garde-manger, un grand laboratoire de potions et enfin, mais surtout, une porte cachée très protégée située, menant aux cellules.

" Ah, ma famille bien-aimée. Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que les Malfoy t'ont bien traité." les salua-t-il.

" Vous.. MONSTRE !" rugis Vernon en sautant et en essayant de l'attraper à travers les barreaux en vain.

" Aw, et ici je pensais que tu serais heureux de me voir," dit-il sarcastiquement. "Vraiment ? Monstre ? Je préfère un sociopathe aux tendances psychopathiques mais ça va. En passant, j'ai amené des amis qui se sont portés volontaires pour s'amuser avec toi. Dis bonjour à Fred et George Weasley."

" Plus d'entre vous, monstres ? Que voulez-vous faire ? Cela vous amènera à Azkaban," hurla maintenant Pétunia, tout comme Molly Weasley. Était-ce seulement eux ou toutes les femmes criaient-elles comme non demain quand elles étaient furieuses ?

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avant de sortir simultanément leurs baguettes. 

" Falsa Dolor !" ils ont frapper à la fois Pétunia et Vernon qui ont immédiatement commencé à crier.

Harrison pencha la tête. 

" Un sort intéressant que je ne connais pas encore.. Qu'est-ce que ça fait sinon les faire crier ?"

" Falsa Dolor ou plus ou moins traduite par illusion de douleur." commença à expliquer Fred au-dessus des cris des deux adultes. "Nous avons découvert qu'un sort normal qui attaque une victime physiquement comme le sortilège du cruciforme, par exemple, laisse un résidu magique qui peut être retracé, mais pas lorsque l'attaque est purement mentale comme le sortilège Imperius. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle elle est si difficile de déterminer si quelqu'un était sous la malédiction ou non. "

" Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Falsa Dolor ?" 

Fred hocha la tête tandis qu'Harrison sortait sa propre baguette de surreau en la pointant sur Vernon qui était toujours allongé là recroquevillé malgré la fin de la malédiction. 

" Falsa Dolor !" dit-il avec toute sa haine et son envie de revanche. Cela ne devrait pas être très dur car sa haine envers eux était assez grande pour les tuer une fois qu'il s'ennuierait de ses proches. Canaliser cette haine. Une vague de pouvoir le traversa lorsque le sort se connecta avec succès à sa victime Vernon et que l'homme recommença à crier à l'agonie, même intensifié par la suffisance pour enfin se venger. Harrison devait admettre qu'il pouvait devenir accro à ce sentiment et savait maintenant exactement pourquoi tant de gens s'étaient embrassés dans les Arts Sombres. Il sourit d'une manière qui fit frissonner les jumeaux.

" Bien joué, Harrison." dit Fred.

Harrison arrêta la malédiction en les regardant. 

" Tu sais que je viens d'avoir une idée. Le fait est que cette masse vacillante, appelée Dudley, aimait qu'il me poursuive à travers tout le village avant de me battre. Que pensez-vous d'une petite chasse à Dudley ?"

Le sourire vindicatif qu'ils ont rassemblé en dit long sur la façon dont ils y pensaient. Les jumeaux se regardèrent tandis qu'un sourire assorti apparut sur le visage d'Harrison. Oh oui, cela semblait très amusant.

D'un coup de baguette, Harrison ouvrit la porte de la cellule et chassa son gros cousin avec quelques maléfices. Les adultes étaient toujours allongés sur le sol, souffrant des séquelles des malédictions, ils n'étaient donc pas en forme pour tenter de s'échapper.

" Allé, Dud, allé. C'est maintenant, cours ! " Dit-il en lui tirant quelques sorts de plus après avoir refermé la porte de la cellule.

Ils l'ont chassé du sous-sol et descendu dans quelques couloirs en tirant des hexagones et des jinx sur le garçon qui le conduisait devant eux. De temps en temps, des halètements ou des cris perçants se faisaient entendre quand une malédiction frappait sa cible. Laissant Dudley prendre un peu d'avance, le garçon tourna un coin avant de tomber sur quelqu'un et de tomber sur le derrière. Levant les yeux, il vit un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

" Oh monsieur, vous devez m'aider." plaida-t-il en saisissant le bras de l'homme après s'être remis sur ses pieds. "Ils sont fous.. absolument fous. Ils m'ont poursuivi dans cette maison."

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres regarda le garçon avec un dégoût total. 

" Crucio !" déclara-t-il simplement après avoir secoué cette masse vacillante d'un Moldu de son bras.

Juste à ce moment, Harrison et les jumeaux tournèrent dans le coin, confus quant à la raison pour laquelle Dudley criait alors qu'aucun d'eux n'était près de lui. En le voyant torturé par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils l'ont observé avec admiration. En matière de torture, il connaissait certainement son entreprise.

" Monsieur, pourrions-nous vous demander qui vous êtes?" demandèrent les jumeaux.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les regarda en haussant un sourcil vers Harrison. 

" Je suis Seigneur Peverell. Puis-je demander ce qui se passe ici? Pourquoi n'est-il pas dans sa… chambre ?"

Les jumeaux semblaient un peu confus à Harrison. 

" Il est Seigneur Peverell alias le Seigneur des Ténèbres alias mon père." expliqua fièrement Harrison. "Et pour ce qui se passe ici, nous n'avons eu qu'une petite chasse à Dudley, tu sais le laisser goûter son propre médicament."

Voldemort lança un regard pointu à Harrison tandis que les jumeaux le regardaient avec une admiration non diluée et un peu d'envie. 

" Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est ton gardien ?"

" Bien sûr, tu sais que je ne prends que le meilleur." sourit-il méchamment. 

" Mon Seigneur, nous vous demanderions humblement de nous former s'il vous plaît." avec cela ils s'inclinèrent devant Marvolo.

Marvolo cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. C'était très intéressant. 

" Je suppose que ces deux-là sont ceux dont tu parlais ?" il s'adressa à Harrison qui fut sorti de sa surprise et hocha la tête. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a rassemblé les jumeaux à tête rouge de haut en bas avec un regard qui pourrait signifier n'importe quoi, de les mesurer pour leurs tombes pour connaître la vérité à la hauteur de son attention.

Il vient à un résultat lorsque l' un des jumeaux a tiré une de leurs 'Falsa Dolor' malédictions devant lui et à Dudley qui évidemment assez recouvrées de la Doloris et maintenant essayé de sortir de ces monstres fous.

" Tut, tut, tut, Dudley ne sais-tu pas qu'il est impoli de quitter une conversation sans s'excuser ?" Harrison s'étira avant de l'étourdir. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon essaie de s'évader à nouveau.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres rit doucement en voyant cet affichage. 

" Il semble que vous ayez beaucoup de potentiel, même si je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas un enseignant très indulgent. Ne respectez pas les ordres et vous verrez que ma réputation n'est pas tirée par les cheveux." leur a-t-il dit à tous deux. Ce qu'il ne leur dirait pas cependant, c'est qu'il ne donnerait pas suite à cette menace puisqu'il a promis à Harrison de laisser seuls ceux qu'il appelait ses amis et qu'il a tenu ses promesses. D'un autre côté, menacer quelqu'un pour que cette personne ne l'ennuie pas trop en jouant à la bête.. qui pourrait lui en vouloir ?

" Oui mon Seigneur." vint la double réponse des jumeaux.

Moins d'une semaine plus tard et c'était Yule, Harrison, Marvolo et Severus discutaient des vacances et Harrison pensait où ils pourraient bien aller mais c'était une surprise donc il n'avait pas d'indice. Les pensées d'Harrison furent interrompues lorsqu'il entendit des voix venant du bas du couloir. Harrison eut un sourire narquois tandis que son Pack entraient dans le salon familial. Il ne s'attendait pas à les voir plus tard dans la soirée pendant le bal Malfoy. Chacun d'eux inclina leur tête respectueusement devant lui et son père tout en souriant largement.

" Seigneur Peverell, Mon Prince, Joyeux Yule. "

Harrison et Marvolo retournèrent tous les deux leurs salutations, avant que le Pack ne s'assoit sur le sol et les canapés qui les entouraient.

Marvolo se leva soudainement de sa chaise. 

" Je crois que nous devrions laisser les jeunes à leurs propres appareils hm ? Pourquoi ne restons-nous pas parler dans mon bureau.. "

Les adultes acquiescèrent tous d'un hochement de tête et suivirent le Seigneur des Ténèbres hors de la pièce, laissant Harrison et son Pack derrière.

Draco sourit de l'endroit où il était assis sur le canapé. 

" Je crois que nous devrions tous échanger des cadeaux, qu'en penses-tu Mon Prince ?"

Harrison rit et hocha la tête. 

" Je pense que tu as une légère obsession d'ouvrir des cadeaux Draco."

Draco renifla et regarda ses ongles en répondant nonchalamment. 

" Que puis-je dire ? Je suis un Malfoy. Nous aimons les nouvelles choses. "

Harrison gloussa et roula des yeux. 

" Très bien, échangeons des cadeaux."

Tout le monde a commencé à distribuer des cadeaux et à parler entre eux avec animation.

Chacun a reçu des cadeaux bien adaptés à sa personnalité. Draco a reçu de nombreuses fournitures de potions rares et des livres, tandis que Neville a reçu de nombreux livres sur l'herbologie et plusieurs plantes à cultiver dans sa serre.

Harrison lui-même avait reçu de nombreux livres sur les runes antiques, l'arithmancie et la protection, ainsi que des bijoux qui avaient été charmés pour le protéger, des vêtements coûteux et un jeu d'échecs en marbre noir.

Son cadeau préféré venait cependant de Blaise.

Il lui avait donné un poignard noir et argent incrusté de diamants et de émeraude pour correspondre à ses yeux, avait dit Blaise. Il était venu avec un étui pour sa jambe inférieure, et il l'avait attaché immédiatement. Le poignard était à la fois beau et élégant, et Harrison avait promis de le chérir pendant de nombreuses années à venir.

Une fois que tout le monde a échangé leurs cadeaux, Harrison a sorti deux malles rétrécies de ses poches et les a redimensionnées près de ses pieds.

" Mes démons Gryffondor, venez ici s'il vous plaît."

Les jumeaux diaboliques sourirent malicieusement à leur Prince et s'agenouillèrent à côté de sa chaise.

Harrison fit un geste vers les malles pendant qu'il commençait.

" Fred et George. Vous avez prouvé être d'excellents amis depuis le jour où nous nous somme rencontrés. Au lieu de suivre aveuglément la Lumière, vous m'avez promis votre fidélité. Votre famille n'a pas réussi à subvenir à vos besoins au fil des ans, à peine vous nourrir et vous vêtir. Cependant, vous m'appartenez maintenant et je m'occupe de ce qui m'appartient. Ces malles contiennent une garde-robe complète et personnalisée pour chacun de vous. Les vêtements sont charmés pour s'adapter parfaitement à votre taille. Vous me représentez tous les deux maintenant, et vous devez bien regarder. Vous ne serez plus jamais méprisé à cause de votre famille. Les troncs contiennent également des laboratoires de potions et des bibliothèques pour vous aider dans vos études. "

Les visages normalement insouciants des jumeaux semblaient choqués et reconnaissants. Fred secoua la tête. 

" Mon Prince, cela a dû vous coûter une fortune. Nous ne pouvons pas l'accepter, nous n'avons pas d'argent pour vous rembourser. " 

Harrison gloussa. 

" C'est un cadeau Fred. Je ne souhaite pas que tu me rembourse. En tant que Prince, je vous ordonne d'accepter le cadeau. Ce n'est pas négociable. Les armoires contiennent plusieurs ensembles de robes de soirées, et j'aimerais que vous les portiez ce soir. " 

Les jumeaux l'ont remercié encore et encore pendant les quelques minutes qui ont suivi, et Harrison leur a assuré que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils étaient les bienvenues. Il voulait que son Pack le représente parfaitement, et il ne pensait pas que de magnifiques Sorciers devraient être obligés de porter des chiffons à cause de leur famille.

Le Pack a ensuite passé les prochaines heures à parler de leurs activités de pause de Yule et de divers sujets magiques, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient interrompus par un Elfe de maison.

" Maîtresse dit à Pinky que les jeunes doivent se préparer pour le bal maintenant. Les invités arriveront bientôt au manoir Malfoy."

Harrison hocha la tête. 

" Merci Pinky. Dites à tante Cissa que nous commencerons à nous préparer. "

Pinky hocha rapidement la tête et s'éloigna. Harrison se leva et se tourna vers ses fidèles amis. 

" Joyeux Yule à tous. Je suis honoré d'appeler chacun de vous comme mon partenaire de confiance, amis, famille, Pack. Cette nuit est une nuit de fête et je te souhaite à tous une agréable soirée. "

Ils lui ont tous fait de grands sourires et l'ont remercié en quittant le salon pour les chambres d'Harrison et de Draco du manoir Peverell, qu'ils puissent se changer. Puis chaque Elfes personnel transporta sa charge au manoir Malfoy, chacun dans la chambre soit d'Harrison ou de Draco. C'était l'heure du bal. Chacun avait son entrée a faire avec leur famille mais ensuite ils se retrouvaient avec tout les enfants magiques du Royaume-Uni. Que tu sois sang-pur ou sang-mélé, tu étais invité au bal des Malfoys le dernier bal. Les Malfoys avaient souhaitez leur bienvenue officièlement dans le monde mondain magique.

Et pour souhaiter la bienvenue aux enfants, dans leur salle il y avait des jeux de fléchèttes, des billards et différents jeux de carte, le jeu articule qu'Harrison avait créé et d'autre jeux Moldu et Sorcier. Et les elfes étaient à leur disposition pour tout ce qui n'était pas alcoolisé. Ce fut une soirée juste entre eux mais l'ambiance collective était très agréable, pas une bagarre, tout les groupe autour des divertissement mondain. Beaucoup remerciaient le Ciel ou Harrison, d'avoir enclanché l'enfer pour le trio d'idiot et le roi des idiots, nommé Albus je n'ai qu'en fait qu'un nom Dumbledore, Molly Prewett, Ronald Prewett et Ginerva Molly Prewett. Harrison laissa l’idée germé, que grâce à un contrat de mariage illégal il a pu punir avec Magie Ginerva pour qu'elle se marie à ses quinze ans. Chacun allait de spéculations mais Harrison ne dit rien. Non pas parce qu'il ne savait pas mais parce qu'il voulait laisser la surprise.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Molly Prewett ?" dit l'Auror en brandissant un morceau de parchemin sur le visage de la femme rousse. 

Molly avait été placé en résidence surveillée en attente de son procès. Elle ne put que hocher la tête, choquée, alors que lui et son partenaire faisaient irruption dans leur chambre au Chaudron Baveur. 

"Je suis l'auror John Dawlish, et voici mon partenaire, l'auror junior Jason Williamson. Nous avons ici un mandat de perquisition, ainsi qu'un mandat d'arrêt. Pendant que je vous détiens, mon partenaire va fouiller la suite à la recherche de potions et potions illégales. Ingrédients." Se tournant vers son partenaire, il aboya: "Assurez-vous de vérifier tous les coins et recoins. Ne laissez aucune pierre non retournée."

" Qu'est - ce au nom de Merlin est tout cela à propos ? " Molly poussa un cri perçant alors que l'Auror junior commençait à fouiller sa cuisine.

" Nous avons, en notre possession, deux potions hautement illégales. L'une est la potion Amortentia, trafiquée avec un composant de luxure. L'autre est une forme liquide de l'imperius. Les deux potions correspondent à la signature magique que nous avons dans votre dossier, requise lorsque on vous a donné une licence pour préparer des potions pour soigner vos enfants. Ces deux potions ont été envoyées à Poudlard, où votre fille, Ginevra Molly Prewett, a tenté d'intimider l'un des Elfes de Poudlard pour placer les potions dans la nourriture d'Harrison Peverell. " Lorsque la femme eut l'air déconcertée, il élabora. "Son nom de naissance était Harrison James Potter, avant que Seigneur Marvolo Julius Peverell ne l'adopte."

Molly devint soudainement verte et se balança de façon alarmante avant de se laisser tomber sans grâce dans une chaise de cuisine. Merlin , pensa-t-elle, paniquée, comment savent-ils? Comment l'ont-ils découvert? 

" Je les ai trouvés." chanta le Auror junior avec délice, sortant du laboratoire de potions de la cuisine une boîte de potions et d'ingrédients qu'il avait trouvés cachés sous une montagne de pommes de terre. "Si je n'avais pas cherché des traces d'ingrédients, je ne les aurais jamais trouvés." Williamson avait l'air très content de lui.

" Bon travail, Jason." a déclaré Dawlish, faisant gonfler le jeune homme avec fierté. "Marquez-le comme pièce A et apportez-le directement à Madame Bones." Il se retourna vers l'ex Madame Weasley et la tira sur ses pieds. La retournant, il tira ses bras derrière son dos et frappa des poignets de suppression magique sur ses poignets. "Molly Prewett, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour la fabrication et la distribution de potions illégales dans le but de subjuguer Harrison Peverell, à des fins peu claires. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence", a poursuivi le chef Auror en la faisant sortir d'elle. maison et dans un avenir très sombre, en effet.


	15. Chapitre 15 :

C'était le premier janvier et comme chaque année, Harrison préparait le petit déjeuner à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de son père. Mais petit changement cette année.. Il y avait oncle Lucius, tante Cissa, Severus et Draco.

" Nous attendons pour le petit déjeuner mais vos Elfes n'ont rien préparés.." commenta Lucius quand Harrison arriva dans la salle à manger du manoir.

" C'est Harrison qui prépare le petit déjeuner ce matin." dit Marvolo avec un sourire gourmand alors qu'il entrait à la suite de son fils." A tout mes anniversaires, il me fait un petit festin lui même. Vous allez voir c'est un régal."

" On peut venir te voir travailler ?" demanda Severus en le suivant jusqu'au cuisine.

" Bien sûr. Quoi qu'il en soit, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je m'occuperai de tout."

Il se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur et l'ouvrit. En fredonnant doucement, il sortit des œufs, du bacon, des muffins anglais, du pain, du beurre, du lait, du jus et du fromage râpé. Posant tout sur le comptoir, il se dirigea vers les placards supérieurs et abaissa un grand bol à mélanger et quelques autres plus petits. Il s'est ensuite enraciné sous la cuisinière et a sorti quelques poêles à frire et une plaque chauffante, les mettant sur les brûleurs de la cuisinière. En fouillant dans une autre armoire, on découvrit de la farine, de la levure chimique, de l'extrait de vanille et de la cannelle. Terminé, il commença à casser des œufs dans l'un des bols tout en mettant le bacon sur la plaque à frire. Tout le monde regarda, étonné, alors qu'il jetait du fromage râpé, du sel et du poivre dans le bol, le brouillant tout ensemble avant de le verser dans l'une des poêles à frire chaudes. Dans l'autre, il a placé des tranches de pain trempées dans un mélange d'œufs différent, qui avait de l'extrait de vanille et de la cannelle. Il chercha une autre poêle à frire et la plaça sur la cuisinière. Il mélangea la farine, le lait, quelques œufs et la levure chimique, puis attrapa des pépites de chocolat dans le réfrigérateur, qu'il jeta en dernier. Il a ensuite versé le mélange dans la poêle chaude, retournant habilement la crêpe en l'air lorsque le premier côté a été fait.

La cuisine se remplit bientôt des délicieuses senteurs du petit-déjeuner alors qu'Harrison transférait le bacon sur les serviettes en papier. Les œufs brouillés sont allés sur un grand plateau, et le pain grillé français est allé sur une assiette chaude. Les crêpes ont continué sur une autre assiette, et le grille-pain a été utilisé pour griller les muffins anglais, qu'il a placés dans une autre assiette. Il a pris toute la nourriture et les boissons et les a placés sur la table, se tournant vers le réfrigérateur pour sortir plusieurs types de confitures et du sirop d'érable. 

Enfin, poussant un soupir satisfait, il s'assit entre son père et Draco, tirant une assiette vide vers lui et la chargeant. Il a fallu quelques secondes avant que tout le monde ne fasse de même, et il y eut un silence, à l'exception des bruits de manger. Plus d'une fois, quelqu'un a fredonné de plaisir en appréciant le repas préparé pour eux.

" C'était merveilleux, Harrison," murmura Lucius autour de sa troisième tasse de café. De nombreuses voix se sont exprimées en accord. "Je suis honoré que vous nous cuisiniez des plats aussi délicieux." 

Le corbeau rougit à la louange, souriant timidement.

" Tu cuisine mieux qu'un Elfe de maison." lâcha Draco, puis rougit de honte, se rappelant exactement comment il avait appris ces compétences en premier lieu.

" Ça va, Draco." murmura l'adolescent. "J'ai fait ma paix avec la façon dont j'ai été élevé. Les compétences que j'ai été forcé d'apprendre sont précieuses et peuvent être utiles un peu plus tard."

La reprise des cours, deux jours plus tard. C'est le matin, Severus faisait son chemin dans sa classe, vérifiant les potions que les élèves avaient préparées dans leur leçon pratique. Il y avait environ 20 étudiants qui avaient réussi à obtenir une note suffisamment élevée pour continuer dans sa classe, mais seulement 14 voulaient continuer.

Juste en parlant à ceux de sa classe, il savait que sur les 14 là-bas, 9 voulaient entrer dans une forme de guérison ou étudiaient simplement la guérison, comme Harrison et Neville, et trois autres, dont Draco, voulaient devenir des maîtres des potions, un ensemble de des jumeaux de Poufsouffle et Serpentard venaient d'une famille qui possédait des apothicaires.

En vérifiant les potions, il trouva que beaucoup étaient proches, avec seulement Harrison, Draco et l'un des Serdaigle étant parfaits. 

La tâche d'aujourd'hui consistait à préparer une potion de nettoyage des poumons, mais à l'adapter à quelqu'un d'un certain âge et d'un certain poids. La recette du livre qu'ils utilisaient était destinée à quelqu'un qui avait 55kg à 41kg. Ils devraient l'ajuster pour tenir compte des différentes mesures qui leur ont été données. Si elle est faite correctement, la potion sortirait d'un bleu clair avec des aubes vertes tourbillonnant à travers elle.

" Si vous avez terminé vos demandes de potion, placez-le dans un flacon, attachez la carte d'âge et de taille qui vous a été donnée, et placez-la sur mon bureau." dit Severus en se dirigeant vers le devant de la classe. "Une fois cela fait, vous êtes libre de partir."

Severus voulait soupirer en voyant les autres remettre leur travail et partir. Une fois que tout le monde était parti, y compris ses deux assistants de laboratoire.

" Vous m'avez fait échouer." La fille lui lança un regard noir.

" Et comment ai-je fait ça, Mademoiselle Granger?" Severus leva un sourcil vers la fille.

" Je sais que vous l'avez fait. Vous m'avez fait échouer parce que vous ne voulez pas de moi dans votre classe." Hermione ne pouvait tout simplement pas accepter qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire quelque chose de mal, comme à son habitude. "J'ai ajusté la différence de taille à droite, je sais que je l'ai fait."La fille lui a poussé plusieurs feuilles de calcul. 

" Oui tu peux. Mais, comme je l'ai rappelé à tout le monde au début des leçons lorsque vous avez tous commencé à travailler sur vos calculs, vous devez également calculer les différentes méthodes d'agitation ainsi que la température du feu. "

" C'est la même potion, nous connaissons déjà la température et l'agitation de la recette." Hermione reprit ses calculs, ne voulant pas quitter son travail.

" L'une des étapes clés est que la potion doit être portée à ébullition lentement mais régulièrement. Si vous aviez moins de potion, vous devrez réduire la chaleur de la recette, et si vous préparez une plus grande potion, vous devrez augmenter la chaleur. Hier, nous avons couvert ce sujet lors de la conférence, ne faisiez-vous pas attention? " Severus savait que s'il cassait la fille, elle irait pleurer auprès de Minerva.

" Vous l'avez fait." Hermione avait des larmes dans les yeux. " Vous m'avez fait échouer parce que vous me détestez parce que je suis un né de moldus vous n'êtes qu'un Mangemort dégoûtant !"

Severus se leva quand la fille lui hurla dessus. 

" 5 points de Gryffondor pour manque de respect envers un professeur, 5 autres points pour avoir crié contre un professeur et deux semaines de détentions avec Rusard pour m'avoir accusé d'être un Mangemort alors que je suis votre Directeur. Maintenant, quittez ma salle de classe avant d'avoir encore plus de problèmes. "

La fille se tourna et sortit en trombe, Severus savait qu'elle allait courir vers Minerva. Il savait que cela signifiait qu'il allait finir par avoir une réunion avec elle ce soir, mais il n'allait pas laisser la fille s'en tirer avec ce qu'elle avait fait.

Severus commença à s'en mordre les doits de ne pas avoir accepté le revoie de Miss Granger. La je crois tout savoir et ai toujours raison.. une mini Albus, pensa Severus. Mais même en tant que Directeur, il avait un compte à rendre au Conseil des Gouverneur et même avec Marvolo, Lucius et Lui en tant que Directeur et Seigneur Serdaigle.. Le reste voulait lui donner une seconde et dernière chance. Mais Hermione Granger ne tenu même pas jusuq'au vacance.

" C'était l'année la plus facile que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent." murmura Harrison en s'asseyant dans le compartiment du train. 

Avec lui étaient Draco, Neville, Luna et les jumeaux. De temps en temps, quelqu'un s'arrêtait dans le compartiment pour discuter pendant quelques instants. Beaucoup ont offert leur soutien au corbeau, ayant été témoin de plusieurs autres confrontations entre l'adolescent aux yeux émeraude et les cheveux touffus savent tout. Chaque fois, de plus en plus d'argent proviendrait des poches des Granger, tandis que la fille deviendrait de plus en plus stridente dans ses efforts pour affirmer sa propriété sur Harrison. Enfin, quelques jours avant le Leaving Feast, elle avait reçu une lettre de ses parents lui interdisant de fréquenter Poudlard. Ils avaient reçu les factures continues de l'avocat d'Harrison, ainsi que les transcriptions de ses transgressions, et ont été consternés par son comportement. Ils avaient également envoyé des excuses au corbeau; ils étaient gênés que les résultats d'encourager leur fille à "apprendre" se soient transformés en quête de l'enfant pour se prouver l'être le plus brillant qui soit. Ils lui ont expliqué leur décision de la retirer de Poudlard, juste avant que la jeune fille ne reçoive une injonction du Wizengamot, et qu'elle allait l'inscrire à une thérapie intensive.

Apparemment, elle avait deux tantes du côté de sa mère qui étaient devenues un peu folles de la même manière. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'elle aurait été diagnostiquée, s'il y avait un problème et qu'elle avait été soignée, elle serait autorisée à fréquenter l'une des autres écoles de magie. Ils ont promis de l'éloigner d'Harrison, sachant que si elle revenait, elle finirait probablement par être arrêtée pour son harcèlement.

" Que voulais-tu dire tout à l'heure, quand tu as dit que c'était ton année la plus facile, mon Prince ? Vous ne vous êtes pas amusé ?"

" Si, beaucoup et j'ai en plus de vous, des maîtrises en cours avec Severus en défense et potion, Minerva en métamorphose, Filius en sortilège et duel, et magie noir, magie mental et magie élémentaire avec mon père. Ce n'est pas que je me suis pas amusé ou été productif. C'est juste.. plus facile avant que sa ce déchaîne. Et si Grindelwed arriva à s'échapper ? C'est sa propre prison, depuis le temps et maintenant qu'Albus Dumbledore est passé à travers le Voile.."

Après avoir réussi à remonter le moral d'Harrison, le Pack qui s’agrandissait à mesure des vacances, ils décidaient de jouer à Articule jusqu'à l'arrivé à King Kross. 

" Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas ! Articule est le nom d’un jeu pour lequel il faut articuler. Il peut s’improviser très facilement et partout, dés lors que nous sommes deux joueurs ou plus.

Le principe de cette activité est simple : un joueur porte un casque émettant de la musique. Le volume sonore doit être suffisant pour ne pas entendre la voix du ou des autres joueurs. Un second joueur se place en face de celui qui porte un casque. Il doit articuler des mots et tenter de lui faire deviner."

" D'accord, je veux bien. Mais ces truc Moldu ne marche pas avec la magie ambiante.." avança l'Héritière Bones.

" C'est ce qu'on a voulu te faire croire.. Tu as juste a graver quelques runes à un endroit spécifique et cela marche. On y joue ?"

" Okais / Ouais !" répondient le Pack.

" Je vous préviens, c'est des expressions du monde magique. Cela pourra aider les élevés-Moldu à s'intégrer car ils connaissent le jeu mais peut être pas encore les expressions."

" C'est fantastique Harrison comme idée et j'adore ton jeu." dit Neville.

" Donc tu comptes le commercialiser ?" demanda Daphné.

" Bien sûr. Il sera accepter ou refuser dans deux jours." répondit nonchalamment Harrison. " Le casque sera fournis avec une dizaine de musiques instrumentales, des magnifiques morceaux que j'ai trouvé sur internet, donc même si tu veux pas jouer et juste te détendre cela marchera.. "

" Bien joué, mon Prince." dit Luna.


	16. Chapitre 16 : Deux ans plus tard

La sixième et septième années d'Harrison se passa tranquilement maintenant qu'Hermione et Ronald étaient partie de Poudlard. Ginerva était rester de justesse mais avait bien compris qu'il fallait laisser l'Heritier Peverell tranquille ainsi que l'Héritière Lovegood. Harrison avec ses amis de toute les maisons malgré son poste imbatu au Quidditch pour la maison Serpentard, Poudlard était enfin unifié sans Dumbledore le manipulateur qui créait la discorde, Poudlard était heureux.

Durant ses deux années, Harrison devient sans conteste le meilleur élève à avoir jamais foullé les murs de Poudlard. Il était rusé, intelligent, travailleur, puissant, loyal, et en aidant tout ses camarades, peu importait la maison, il aidait à découvrir le plein potentiel de chacun. C'était l'élève rêvé et Minerva, Severus, Fillius et Pomfresh qui l'avaient tous pris comme apprentis, ne regraitaient nullement leur decision. Harrison Peverell était, est le plus grand Sorcier du monde magique alors qu'il n'avait pas encore obtenu son diplôme.

Harrison profita de son temps libre pour donner un coup de main à Severus, sur les devoirs des cinquième années. Une fois fini, il se mis à fredonner une chanson en regardant son maître de potion. Harrison se leva de son bureau et s'inslala sur le canapé devant le feu, faisant signe à Severus de le rejoindre alors qu'il le regardait et qu'Harrison chantait.

C'était 'Some Say' de Nea.

" Je trouverai le temps, nous trouverons le timing  
Parce que tu es dans mes pensées, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas  
Tu sais que je te veux, tu sais que je te veux à côté de moi  
Mais si tu as besoin d'espace Je vais m'éloigner

Et je sais que ça peut sembler stupide mais pour moi, ouais ouais  
je dois juste continuer à croire et j'ai entendu

Certains disent que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour  
Dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour

Je promets que j'essaierai, que j'essaierai de rencontrer quelqu'un  
Et il y a tellement de gars qui m'ont dit que je mérite quelqu'un que  
je veux t'appeler mais peut-être que ça ne fera qu'empirer les choses  
Je suppose que je ne sais pas quoi à voir avec moi-même

Parce que je sais que ça peut sembler stupide mais pour moi, ouais ouais  
je dois juste continuer à croire et j'ai entendu

Certains disent que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour  
Dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour

Dites juste que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour

Je te donnerai de l'espace sur la lune si c'est ce dont tu as besoin  
Dis juste qu'un jour tu te ramèneras à moi

Certains disent que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour  
Dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour  
Et j'attendrai, j'attendrai pour obtenir votre amour un jour

Dites juste que vous m'aimerez un jour  
(Dites simplement que vous aimerez, dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour)  
Dites simplement que vous m'aimerez un jour"

A la fin de la chanson, alors qu'Harrison reprenait son souffle, Severus le fixait de ses yeux chocolat noir, chaud et Harrison voyait sur son visage un doute.

" Harrison, je suis ton parrain.. c'est juste un béguin." dit Severus après avoir compris pleinement la déclaration. 

" Non, ou alors il dure depuis deux ans ce béguin. Marvolo c'est une figure paternel, Lucius pareil, mais toi c'est plus fort que tout. Je ne pourrais pas survivre sans toi." dit Harrison en le prenant la main gauche dans ses mains. 

" J'ai aimé ta mère." réfuta Severus. 

" Oui mais y a aimer et être amoureux. C'était un amour fraternel." dit Harrison avec un sourire sur de lui. 

" C'est vrai.. "

" Plus d'excuse ? Je t'aime Severus et je veux t'aimer comme tu le mérite. Accepte-le."

".. Ton père me tuerai. " dit-il croyant avoir trouvé l'excuse parfaite pour repousser ses avancés. 

" Papa est au courant de mes sentiments pour toi. " avoua Harrison en rougissant." C'était très embarrassant mais il est okai avec ça. "

Severus soupira, ce qui était contraire à lui. 

" Parfois, une personne peut se retenir ..." commença-t-il. Harrison écouta, se demandant où cela allait. " La personne ne se permettra pas de se sentir mieux, ou de faire mieux, parce qu'elle croit avec chaque fibre de son être qu'elle ne mérite pas." Les sourcils d'Harrison se froncèrent, il avait l'impression qu'il parlait d'auto-sabotage, mais il le laissait juste continuer. ".. Et puis un jour, quelque chose de bien se produit, et la personne cesse de se soucier qu'elle le mérite ou non.. elle veut juste profiter de la bonne chose tant qu'elle dure." Dit-il doucement. 

Harrison déglutit difficilement. 

" Sev-" commença-t-il, mais Severus le coupa. 

" Je t'aime, Harrison, tu es la bonne chose dans ma vie, la meilleure chose.. et j'ai cessé de me soucier de savoir si je te mérite ou non. Je vais profiter de ce temps avec toi pendant que je l'ai. " dit Severus. 

Harrison avait les larmes aux yeux maintenant, et il ne pouvait pas parler un instant. Severus lui fit un rapide sourire et se retourna pour partir dans ses appartements. 

" Ne pars pas, ne te referme pas !" a dit Harrison, saisissant son bras. Ils se regardèrent. " Je t'aime aussi, Severus.. et j'aimerais que tu puisses l'accepter et comprendre que tu me 'mérites', mais je sais que je ne peux pas te convaincre. Alors concentrons-nous tous les deux sur le plaisir de passer du temps ensemble. " a dit Harrison, sérieusement. Severus sourit doucement. "Et en passant, tu as beaucoup de temps avec moi ... Tu es coincé avec moi, en fait." ajouta Harrison, puis il prit une profonde inspiration et lui sourit. 

" Hmm. Mais que se passe-t-il si nous nous énervons mutuellement ? " demanda Severus avec espièglerie. 

" Je suppose que nous devrons juste avoir beaucoup de sexe." répondit Harrison. 

" Je suppose que ça marcherait." a dit Severus. 

Ils se sourirent, puis Harrison regarda la montre que son père lui a offerte à ses 12 ans. 

" Je doit allé voir les premiers années." dit Harrison avant de lui faire un bisous rapide sur la joue. "On y vas à ton rythme." 

Les Chouettes, Harrison les avaient passés en candidat libre mais pour ses Nouvelles, il avaient décidé de le faire en même temps que ses amis. Ce n'était pas une période stressante ou fatigante pour le Pack, Harrison les préparaient depuis qu'il était arrivé en tant qu'étudient de Serpentard, il était facilement devenu le Prince de Poudlard.

C'était la veille de la remise des diplômes et Harrison se retrouvait sans surprise dans les appartements du Maître Serpenatrd.

" J'ai envie de t'embrasser." murmura le Prince de Serpentard. 

Harrison prit son silence comme son signal, marchant droit sur lui, se calant lentement en avant sur sa pointe des pieds, inclinant légèrement sa tête et pressant ses lèvres avec son baiser chaste. Il se pencha un instant en arrière pour regarder ses yeux et sourit, ses mains lacées à l'arrière de son cou, le poussant vers le bas, tandis que sa bouche chassait la sienne une fois de plus. Severus fondit sous Harrison, oubliant presque comment répondre, un pincement sur sa lèvre inférieure le ramenant sur Terre, tandis que ses bras de son propre gré l’enlaçaient, l'écrasant contre lui.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit sous la sienne et il joua le long, leurs langues s'emmêlant dans un long concours sonore et humide.

Sa langue clapotant le toit de sa bouche était la chose la plus céleste qu'il ait jamais connue, c'était chatouilleux et chaud en même temps. Il gémit quand sa bouche chauffée abandonna la sienne pour atterrir sur son menton, entre les coups de langue et les morsures, suivant son oreille gauche et vers le bas, sur son pouls tandis que ses mains parcouraient distraitement l'étendue de sa poitrine couverte, tirant doucement sur les boutons de sa robe.

Severus était figé sous son toucher, ses lèvres brûlant sa peau de la manière la plus agréable, ses caresses, les sons qu'Harrison faisait, son parfum séduisant lui donnait le vertige.

Dans le fond de son esprit, il a enregistré qu'Harrison le déshabillait, l'embrassait, cela va arriver , pensa- t -il, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas le croire.

Le contact de ses mains chaudes sur sa poitrine nue le fit se réveiller de ses rêveries, reconnaissant soudain qu'Harrison avait complètement déboutonné sa chemise. Severus baissa les yeux sur le visage d'Harrison pour trouver une expression ravie. Alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux, la pointe de la langue rosâtre d'Harrison poussant avec fascination. Severus pourrait venir juste avec cette vue. Il était si dur.

Harrison leva les yeux vers lui, le désir dans les yeux et sourit de nouveau, effrontément, et Severus cligna des yeux comme un hibou et déglutit.

Harrison était sur le point de retirer sa chemise de ses épaules quand il attrapa fermement ses poignets, l'arrêtant.

" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" a demandé Harrison dans un murmure.

Harrison pouvait voir les mots se former sur ses lèvres, mais aucun son ne quitta sa bouche, ses yeux avant sombres et lumineux devenant soudain troublés, alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils intensément, regardant Harrison avec quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la douleur, la prise sur ses bras se resserrant.

" Severus ?" 

" Des cicatrices." murmura-t-il, détournant ses yeux des siens, le tic sur sa joue perceptible maintenant "Beaucoup d'entre eux. Partout dans mon dos." ses yeux tombèrent là où ses mains formèrent un poing autour de ses poignets élancés, adoucissant immédiatement sa prise comme s'il réalisait qu'il lui faisait du mal."Je suis désolé Harrison." dit-il tristement, son bras tombant sur ses côtés, vaincu. "Je sais que tu mérites mieux, et je sais que j'ai été égoïste de te vouloir pour moi tout seul, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la façon dont je ressentir pour toi.. je n'ai jamais pu.." Un silence assourdissant emplit la pièce alors qu'il se préparait mentalement à ses reproches.. ou pire, son dégoût. Il venait de gâcher sa chance avec lui, la merveilleuse promesse de le faire sien, de lui faire un doux amour, peut-être de faire vraiment partie de cette famille qu'il avait tant désirée, disparue, juste comme ça. Et pourquoi il n'y avait jamais pensé, pourquoi il s'était laissé entraîner dans ce.. rêve? Peut-être parce que, honnêtement, il n'avait jamais pensé que ce serait Harrison qui viendrait à lui.

" Je pense que nous pourrions apprendre à aimer nos défauts si nous le souhaitons. Ensemble." murmura Harrison en prenant son visage en coupe. Il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes, ne croyant toujours pas ses mots."Severus, ça a été un certain temps pour arriver ici, mais maintenant que nous y sommes, je suis complètement sûr de ce que je veux.. et c'est toi." dit Harrison, se rapprochant encore plus, si c'était possible. "S'il te plaît, aime-moi et laisse-moi t'aimer." Severus se tenait immobile devant Harrison, ses yeux humides avec des larmes non versées collées sur son visage, laissant les mains hésitantes d'Harrison pour tracer le chemin le long du cou de Severus jusqu'à son épaule, retirant lentement sa chemise, pour finalement la laisser tomber sur le sol, et Severus ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, craignant son expression quand Harrison vit ce qu'il était vraiment.

Severus siffla entre ses dents, quand prudemment mais sûrement, Harrison caressa la peau déformée de ses épaules, ses doigts remontant le long de son dos, sentant les cicatrices. Harrison entoura soudainement sa taille de ses bras, se pressant contre sa poitrine, son nez frottant tendrement son oreille alors qu'Harrison chuchotait, juste pour lui. 

" Tu es parfait." avant de mordant le lobe d'oreille pour faire un point, le gémissement fort venant de lui récompenser suffisant.

Les minutes suivantes lui donnèrent des vertiges, alors qu'il se collait la bouche à la sienne dans un baiser surnaturel, ses bras l'enveloppant dans une étreinte serrée, alors qu'il lui meurtrissait tout le corps. Peut-être qu'il ne méritait pas tant dans sa vie, mais si son Harrison l'acceptait, il jurait qu'il ferait de son mieux pour le rendre heureux.

Harrison gémit bruyamment quand la bouche de Severus lui tapota le cou, ses dents se fermant sur le morceau de chair souple où l'épaule rencontre le cou alors qu'il la mordait assez fort, avec l'intention de laisser une marque, alors que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans le cuir chevelu de Severus.

" Mien." grogna Severus à l'oreille d'Harrison.

" Chambre ?" miaula Harrison entre ses doigts.

Severus hocha la tête et lui pris la main pour l'amener à son lit. 

" Tu te sens fatigué ?" demanda Harrison avec précaution, brossant les mèches noir derrière son oreille droite. " Tu veux dormir un peu?" a offert Harrison quand il ne reçu pas de réponse.

Severus secoua la tête négativement. Ses orbes de chocolat saisissants brillaient et sombres comme Harrison. 

" Que veux-tu ?" demanda Harrison à voix basse, ne voulant pas le pousser. Il avait la promesse de partager son avenir, c'était suffisait.. du moins pour l'instant. Harrison plaça sa main sur l'arrière de son cou, le tirant vers le bas, leurs lèvres se rencontrant fugitivement.

" Toi." ronronna Severus contre sa bouche, moulant son corps contre le sien.

Severus l'embrassa plus passionnément cette fois, les roulant rapidement sur les draps, alors qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'Harrison, entre ses jambes (il pouvait jurer que cela devenait rapidement son endroit préféré) alors qu'Harrison se déployait pour le recevoir.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

la remise des diplôme de 1997  
" C’est un grand honneur pour moi, une immense satisfaction et une profonde émotion de vous retrouver pour la remise de nos diplômes.

Mes chers diplômés, vous avez vraiment de quoi être fiers aujourd’hui :

Fiers d’avoir acquis un diplôme de qualité après de dures et longues études.

Fiers d’avoir acquis un savoir personnel qui vous permettra d’envisager la vie, votre vie, avec plus de confiance et plus de sérénité.

Et plus généralement

Fiers d’être les enfants d’une culture riche dont je suis sûr que vous allez raviver l’éclat avec votre travail, votre enthousiasme et votre optimisme.

Fiers enfin d’être les citoyens d’une société qui est généreuse avec tous ses enfants sans distinction de couleur de peau, de religion, d’origine, de sang ou de je ne sais quel autre critère discriminatoire pour les uns et d’être les invités de cette Communauté qui est prête à vous intégrer en son sein si tel était votre volonté pour les autres.

Chers amis,

Je profite de cette remise de diplômes pour vous suggérer d’avoir un esprit critique en toute circonstance.

Sachez dire non aux apparences quelles qu’elles soient : 2 exemples historiques avant de vous donner un exemple contemporain :

Le Général de Gaulle, lorsque le Président Roosevelt lui a dit que Vichy représentait une certaine face de la France, a dû répondre : « non la France est toute entière où je suis ». Dans ces paroles, il n’y a ni un souhait, ni une espérance mais une certitude.

Du temps de Galilée, tout le monde pensait que

\- le soleil tournait autour de la terre qui elle-même était immobile

\- qu’un kilo de plomb tombait plus vite qu’un kilo de plume

\- que les objets tombaient parce qu’ils avaient tendance à se diriger du haut vers le bas.

Or qu’a dit Galilée ? Que tout cela n’est qu’illusion et contrairement à tout ce que l’on perçoit :

\- c’est la terre qui tourne autour du soleil et sur elle-même

\- un corps lourd tombe à la même vitesse qu’un corps léger si l’on réalise le vide

\- et enfin puisque la terre tourne, il n’y a ni haut, ni bas et donc aucune propension à se diriger de l’un vers l’autre.

Revenons à aujourd’hui : Que dit-on du marché ?

Le marché est juste, les règles du jeu sont les mêmes pour tout le monde et on ne peut s’en prendre qu’à soi même si on ne réussit pas.  
Le marché est efficace, il résulte de l’équilibre entre l’offre et la demande et permet donc d’ajuster l’un à l’autre.  
Le marché bénéficie à tout le monde : il ne force personne, si j’achète ou si je vends, c’est bien que j’y trouve mon avantage.  
Le marché libère la créativité et stimule le progrès : il dirige l’attention des inventeurs vers les vrais problèmes et récompense ceux qui savent les résoudre.

Or que constatons nous ?

Le marché est souvent injuste, il suppose la propriété privée et chacun ne peut vendre que ce qu’il a. S’il n’a rien, il doit vendre son travail pour acheter sa subsistance. Le marché redistribue les biens, pas les richesses. Les riches restent riches et les pauvres restent pauvres.  
Le marché n’est pas efficace : en 2008, le marché le plus important et le plus surveillé du monde, le marché financier s’est effondré entrainant dans sa chute toute l’économie mondiale. Il a fallu l’intervention massive des gouvernements pour sauver les banques. Depuis le marché financier est reparti à la hausse alors que l’économie mondiale est toujours en récession. Qui peut discerner une once d’efficacité là-dedans ?  
Le marché ne bénéficie pas à tout le monde : qui oserait prétendre que la mondialisation a bénéficié aux ouvriers français dont le travail est délocalisé vers l’Europe de l’Est ou vers l’Asie, ou aux paysans africains dont le coton ne peut pas lutter sur les marchés internationaux avec le coton massivement subventionné produit aux Etats Unis.  
Le marché crée des contraintes tout autant que des incitations et l’histoire témoigne que les découvertes scientifiques décisives ainsi que les progrès technologiques les plus importants sont intervenus dans les milieux libérés de ces contraintes. La découverte de la pénicilline et la découverte de la structure en hélice de l’ADN ont eu lieu dans un cadre universitaire. Ni Alexandre Flemming, ni WATSON et CRICK n’étaient motivés par l’appât du gain fort heureusement d’ailleurs car ils n’ont fait fortune ni l’un ni les autres. 

Cela étant dit, je dois vous préciser que bien évidemment, je suis pour la juste rémunération du travail et de l’innovation.

J’ai l’impression que tel l’aveugle de Descartes qui entraîne le clairvoyant dans la cave pour se battre, les marchés avec leur court termisme sont aveugles et nous entraînent dans une cave sans issue.

Certes, et heureusement, le marché voit aussi naître de nouveaux acteurs, de nouvelles formes d’échange, de nouvelles formes de communication et de relations entre les hommes et les entreprises; l’économie de partage, l’économie sociale et solidaire font leur apparition.

Finalement, ce que je souhaite avant tout vous dire aujourd’hui, mes Chers Diplômés, et vous n’en serez pas surpris, c’est que l’humain reste la clé. Vous allez être aux commandes du monde de demain. Vous êtes notre promesse, une promesse en laquelle j’ai toute confiance et grand espoir.

Lourde responsabilité me direz-vous !

Alors que faire ?

Agir en toutes circonstances en vous référant à nos quatre valeurs qui sont en parfaite adéquation avec les valeurs du Royaume-Unis, celles qui forgent son identité remarquable, celles qui la confortent lorsque les difficultés l’assaillent et qui la transportent lorsque le succès lui sourit. Lorsqu’elle est courageuse et exemplaire. Lorsqu’elle mérite le respect et la reconnaissance de tous et de chacun.

Le professionnalisme : Jean-Jacques ROUSSEAU suggérait aux éducateurs en évoquant leurs élèves : « faites-en vos égaux afin qu’ils le deviennent ». Et, en effet, cette devise a permis à nos professeurs de dispenser un enseignement de qualité et d’offrir un savoir toujours plus pertinent à nos diplômés, de telle sorte que ces hommes et ces femmes, studieux et talentueux, deviennent progressivement libres et responsables de leur propre destin. Pour qu’alors, ils soient sans crainte quant à leur avenir professionnel et sans arrogance vis-à-vis d’autrui. L’adhésion à cette valeur intemporelle est l’une de nos clés de voûte, l’une de nos signatures. Elle est une force qui va, une certitude qui grandit chacune et chacun d’entre nous, professeurs comme élèves.

L’ouverture : elle est dans les gênes du peuple Magique et ce depuis fort longtemps. GOMBROWICZ disait, avec clairvoyance : « Etre français c’est justement prendre en considération autre chose que la France ». La France qui, grâce aux Lumières, a su opposer à la bêtise haineuse du Volgeist - le génie national prussien - son universalisme, son ouverture au monde. Je ne manquerai pas d’évoquer ici FUSTEL de COULANGES : « Ce qui distingue les nations n’est ni la race, ni la religion. Les hommes sentent dans leur cœur qu’ils sont un même peuple lorsqu’ils ont une communauté d’idées, d’intérêt, d’affection, de souvenir et d’espérance. Voila ce qui fait la patrie, c’est ce qu’on aime. ». Cette ouverture-là saura toujours nous éviter la peur et le repli. Cette ouverture-là s’inscrit également dans la vie de l’EISTI. Dans notre vie.

La solidarité, encore une valeur très forte de notre institution : « l’intérêt des particuliers se trouve dans l’intérêt commun. Vouloir s’en séparer, c’est vouloir se perdre » écrivait Montesquieu. Dans le pays de la Sécurité Sociale - qui aura été la plus grande avancée sociale du 20ème siècle -, la solidarité est une valeur d’évidence. Dans notre école, elle s’y épanouit concrètement, entre professeurs, entre élèves, entre promos et selon des modalités très diverses. Parmi celles-ci, nos bourses internes d’un montant de plus de 350 gallions constituent les preuves tangibles de cette identité eistienne. Il y a un grand bonheur à être solidaire, il y a une grande urgence à maintenir cette valeur qui est à la fois une nécessité et une force.

Quant à l’éthique, quitte à vous surprendre, je dirais que c’est bien celle de la 3ème République qui nourrit notre institution. L’éthique de Jules Ferry, celle des blouses grises et des hussards noirs de la République, comme l’écrivait Charles PEGUY, celle de ceux qui ont su faire de l’éthique judéo-chrétienne une éthique laïque en adoptant et en adaptant la parabole des talents, dans un pays où le seul mérite qu’on gratifiait alors était le mérite républicain, celui qui repose, avant tout et plus que tout, sur le travail. Sans aucune discrimination, fusse-t-elle positive.

Le temps est donc venu de vous saluer toutes et tous et de vous dire quel plaisir et quel bonheur vous me faites de nous représenter, ce 30 juin 1997. Merci à nos Professeurs et Félicitation à tous !" fini Harrison, le Prince Serpenrad, l'Héritier chéri de Poudlard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

" Héritier Peverell, Engagé !"  
\- Par, Rita Skeeter

" Oui, vous avez correctement lu le titre. Héritier Harrison Peverell, a annoncé ses fiançailles avec Seigneur Severus Prince. Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de coeurs brisés à travers le pays lorsque vous lisez ces nouvelles, mais je suis sûr que tout le monde sera aussi heureux pour Harrison que nous sommes ici au Daily Prophet.

Rita Skeeter - Héritier Peverell, Seigneur Prince, je suis très heureux de vous voir tous les deux.

Héritier Peverell - C'est bon de vous voir aussi, Rita.

Rita Skeeter - Surtout que vous m'apportez de merveilleuses nouvelles !

Héritier Peverell - Merci. C'est plutôt merveilleux.

Rita Skeeter - Avez-vous décidé d'une date pour le mariage ?

Seigneur Prince - Nous l'avons fait. Nous serons mariés pour le dix-septième anniversaires d'Harrison. 

Rita Skeeter - À seulement un mois ! Comme c'est excitant. Et où les gens enverront-ils les cadeaux de mariage ? 

Seigneur Prince - Nous demandons à toute personne souhaitant nous envoyer un cadeau de faire un don à l’orphelinat d'Harrison, la Fondation Evans.

Héritier Peverell - Ce n'est pas seulement mon orphelinat. Severus y a mis beaucoup de travail, tout comme mon père, Seigneur Marvolo Peverell et ma tante, la Directrice Narcissa Noir-Malfoy. Le but est d'aider les enfants, orphelins ou non. Il offre un soutien, que cela signifie un abri, de l'argent, de la nourriture ou même simplement quelqu'un à qui parler de sujets difficiles. C'est quelque chose que je souhaite être disponible pour moi quand j'étais enfant. Nous ne voulons jamais entendre parler d'un enfant maltraité et que personne ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter.

Rita Skeeter - C'est une cause fantastique, et je vous souhaite tout le succès du monde avec.

Seigneur Prince - Merci.

Rita Skeeter - Alors.. Des réflexions sur l'adoption ?

Héritier Peverell - Rita ! N'avez-vous pas un scoop assez grand de nous pour la journée ?!

Rita Skeeter - Vous savez que je dois essayer.

Avec beaucoup de rires, Héritier Peverell et Seigneur Prince ont pris leur congé, promettant, avant leur départ, que nous serions les premiers à savoir s'ils prendraient de grandes décisions concernant l'avenir. Ci-dessous, vous trouverez tous les détails nécessaires pour faire un don à l’orphelinat Evans."


	17. Chapitre 17 : Le rituel de Liaison Magique

C'était les grandes vacances depuis quelques semaines, le lendemain de l'anniversaire d'Harrison. Manoir Peverell, qu'Harrison et Severus avaient décidé de ce lier pour toujours. Tout le monde avait compris que cela amènerait des changements encore plus grands.

" De ce côté. " l'informa Harrison alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la bonne pièce alors que Severus ouvrait la première porte la plus proche de l'escalier.

En entrant, la première chose que Severus remarqua était que la pièce était vide de tout ce que l'on trouve normalement dans une chambre. Au lieu de cela, au milieu de la pièce, il y avait un grand cercle dessiné en noir, avec plus d'une douzaine de runes peintes à l'extérieur du cercle. Ancient Runes était un sujet très intéressant. Il y avait une table à l'avant du cercle où le rituel serait accompli. Sur le bureau, il y avait quelques bougies et des herbes mélangées dans un bol au centre et le livre fermé des rituels et un petit poignard.

" Avez-vous mis en place les protections ?" Severus a demandé après avoir donné un signe d'approbation aux paramètres.

" Et pourquoi aurions-nous besoin de mettre en place des protections ?" demanda Harrison en regardant son partenaire d'un air pensif. "Le Manoir est incartable."

" Tu plaisantes ? Nous sommes tous les deux extrêmement puissants, si les protections ne le contiennent pas, le Ministère le découvrira malgré que nous ayons tous deux nos traces disparues… c'est un rituel que nous faisons, ce n'est pas aussi simple qu'un morceau de magie accidentelle ou sans baguette. " expliqua Severus, alors qu'il poussait sa magie à travers sa baguette, versant de grandes quantités dans les murs, entourant la pièce de sa magie. "Ils ont toutes sortes de façons de découvrir des choses comme le mariage, le lien, l'enfer, ils savent même la seconde où un foutu contrat de fiancée est créé malgré le contrat lui-même restant avec les familles."

Harrison plissa les yeux en pensant à la déclaration de Severus, il ignorait dans quelle mesure le Ministère pouvait découvrir quelqu'un, pourtant oncle Lucius a du lui en parler a un moment donné. Ou alors c'était un peu de stress du mariage.. Ils ont choisi de s'unir juste tout les deux en privé. Il y aura certainement un fête surprise avec toute la grande famille d'Harrison. 

Lançant sa baguette aîné, il ajouta aux protections, doublant leur pouvoir, c'était un témoignage de la compatibilité de lui et Severus que les protections tissaient ensemble de façon transparente et sans effort. 

" Là." dit-il avec satisfaction, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait cette salle particulière et il était fier de son succès. Normalement, il n'avait pas beaucoup de raisons d'utiliser la protection de la vie privée ou anti-détection. "Prêt ?" il a appelé Severus. 

" Bien sûr," dit ironiquement Severus. 

" Tu es conscient que ce rituel cause de la douleur, non ?" pas que ce serait un problème pour lui, il était habitué à la douleur. Severus trouverait probablement la douleur dans laquelle il était plus élevé que le sien, la Mort faisant son truc, qu'il était toujours dans le noir en ce qui concerne. Il n'avait pas pensé à demander et ne le comprendrait probablement pas de toute façon. La mort aimait parfois être très vague, la plupart du temps, préférant qu'il s'en occupe lui-même.

" J'ai lu le livre. " dit Severus, sa voix douce alors qu'il entrait dans le cercle, plus que prêt à se lier à Harrison et à le faire sien irrévocablement. Il avait choisi le rituel en raison de son caractère permanent et contraignant, cela et les autres n'étaient tout simplement pas ce qu'il voulait. "As-tu besoin que le livre soit ouvert pour lire tes lignes ?"

" Mieux vaut juste au cas où. " répondit Harrison, se tenant également à l'intérieur du cercle. Déclipsant sa cape, et la jetant hors du cercle, maintenant ses bras étaient nus, et il était libre de se déplacer un peu plus facilement."fideliter et curabit nos," a scandé Harrison en joignant les mains.

" Ut qui fideliter et curabit nos," a déclaré Severus en parlant un latin impeccable, malgré le fait que le rituel était dans un latin plus ancien que d'habitude.

" Cor corpus et animam," continua Harrison, malgré l'augmentation spectaculaire de la magie saturant les runes sur le sol. Il n'a pas non plus remarqué la Rune supplémentaire qui est apparue, elle était d'un noir pulsé, même si Harrison était inconscient malgré le fait que la Mort lui-même l'ait mise là.

" Cor corpus et animam," fit écho Severus.

Harrison ramassa le poignard et trancha sa paume presque négligemment, inspirant brusquement, ne clignant même pas des yeux à la vue de son propre sang. Il avait vu sa juste part de sang depuis qu'il était petit. Regardant Severus lui demandant silencieusement s'il voulait qu'il le fasse ou si Severus le ferait lui-même.

Severus a compris et a fait un signe de tête à Harrison pour aller de l'avant, Harrison a pris soin quand il a coupé la paume de Severus, mais il n'a donné absolument aucune indication que c'était arrivé, pas même un serrage de la main ou une grimace. Harrison joignit à nouveau leur main ensanglantée, la plaçant au-dessus du bol rempli d'herbes, serrant fermement, permettant à trois gouttes de tomber dans le bol, qui avait également une rune gravée au fond de celui-ci. Il a commencé à briller en bleu, indiquant qu'il avait réussi, le sang avait atteint la rune.

" Ut super nos sanguinem innocentem sanguinem," chantèrent Severus et Harrison dès que le coup apparut, tous les deux à bout de souffle, la magie saturée dans la pièce dégageait des ondes pulsantes chaudes, aucun n'avait ressenti quelque chose de semblable auparavant et c'était extrêmement époustouflant et sans oublier l'excitation."Spatio quasi vinculum animarum nostrarum." ont-ils ajouté, terminant le rituel, et tous les deux ont immédiatement ressenti une douleur déchirante les consumer.

Pleurant à l'agonie, incapables de l'étouffer, ils ont tous les deux senti leurs jambes se déformer, et en tombant, leurs corps ont secoué en frappant le sol en ciment. Les runes pulsaient toutes maintenant, la lueur blanche causée était visible pour Harrison et Severus, même derrière leurs paupières fermées, ajoutant un mal de tête à leurs problèmes.

Harrison haleta sa main blessée recroquevillée contre ses côtes comme pour lui offrir plus de protection, son autre main était pressée contre le sol en ciment de pierre, l'utilisant pour se caler et l'empêcher de tomber. Ce moment d'agonie, il s'était senti froid, vide, comme si quelque chose lui avait été enlevé, mais il est parti tout aussi rapidement, laissant derrière lui une prise de conscience, une chaleur qui était tout Severus (du moins il le supposait) depuis qu'il avait jamais fait quelque chose comme ça avant. Ouvrant les yeux, il gémit de douleur, il découvrit rapidement que Severus était inconscient, se précipitant, il pressa sa main non blessée contre sa poitrine, soulagé quand il sentit le battement du cœur de Severus, et la lente montée et la chute de sa poitrine alors qu'il respirait. Harrison remarqua paresseusement que les runes avaient disparu comme si elles avaient été complètement brûlées ou quelque chose du genre.

Grimaçant légèrement, Harrison se déplaça jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis malgré les tremblements qu'il avait réussi. Sortant sa baguette de son étui, il guérit la blessure sur sa paume, avant de répéter le sort sur Severus qui la regardait guérir de façon transparente. Levant les yeux quand il a vu la main de Severus se contracter, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que ces yeux s'ouvrent, temporairement remplis de confusion avant que Severus ne se concentre sur lui et qu'ils ne s'embrasent avec passion, caché dans ces profondeurs était un regard qui criait principalement 'le mien' dans dans tous les sens.

" Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Harrison inquiet.

" Je vais bien." déclara Severus, le visage impassible, il s'effondra légèrement alors qu'il se redressait vertigineusement. 

Malgré sa douleur qu'il ressentait sur la lune, Harrison et lui étaient maintenant liés à vie, et ils seraient ensemble pour toujours. La douleur n'était qu'une chose temporaire, qui pouvait être facilement contrôlée avec des potions. Cela en valait vraiment la peine dans son livre.

" Vraiment ?" dit Harrison amusé, sachant qu'il mentait entre ses dents." Tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir été broyé dans un hachoir à viande ?" 

Severus grimaça et hocha la tête, pariant que Harrison ne se sentait pas aussi rude que lui. L'envie d'invoquer son kit de potions était très forte, malheureusement pour lui, pour les deux en fait, leurs deux noyaux étaient vidés. Il leur avait tout pris pour faire ce rituel, quiconque plus faible n'aurait pas réussi.

" Allez, sortons d'ici." dit Harrison, avant de saisir la table pour se soutenir tout en se levant. 

S'étirant avec un gémissement, il faisait absolument froid ici maintenant, son lit avait l'air puissant et accueillant. La douleur commençait à diminuer, ce serait probablement parti dans dix à vingt minutes, il espèrait. Il pouvait sentir un écho à la douleur, un peu comme ce qu'il avait ressenti quand les protections avaient abandonné Severus. Le rituel n'a rien expliqué de tel. 

" Tu le ressens aussi ?" demanda-t-il, alors que Severus se levait pour le copier en s'étirant.

" Je le sens." répondit Severus "Cela n'a rien dit à ce sujet, et aucun autre symptôme ne devait se manifester avant la fin du lien." Avec un regard pointu mais passionné sur Harrison, et le fait qu'ils aient attendu que le lien le rende beaucoup plus fort.

" Je pense que cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec mes pouvoirs lui-même, pas avec le rituel", devina Harrison, alors qu'il errait le long de la pièce et ouvrit la porte, "Les livres auraient spécifié si cela devait arriver, si ce n'était pas le cas, n'a pas dire quoi que ce soit alors il est garanti que ce sont les reliques de la mort. " cela devrait être le cas s'il n'y avait pas d'autres explications alternatives. 

Harrison était étendu sur son lit, ne portant pratiquement rien, et quelle vue c'était, se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres, faisant Harrison se mordre la lèvre à la vue d'un désir brut et non effrayé sur le visage de Severus. 

" Tu es un peu trop habillé." dit Harrison d'un ton salace, les yeux verts plus brillants que la normale, alors qu'il glissait hors du lit et se dirigeait vers Severus. Enroulant ses bras autour de son cou permettant à leurs lèvres de se rencontrer, un frisson coula dans son dos tandis que Severus caressait sa peau nue. Le désir commença à s'enrouler en lui comme il le faisait toujours quand il le touchait. Enlevant sa main droite des cheveux et du cou de Severus, il commença à déboutonner sa chemise une par une jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes défaites. Harrison pressa sa main contre la poitrine de Severus et la fit glisser vers le haut, un sourire suffisant s'étalant sur son visage alors que Severus haletait quand il serrait de manière ludique l'un de ses mamelons.

Severus s'impatienta, souhaitant sentir la peau d'Harrison contre la sienne, enlevant sa chemise, il défit son pantalon et échappa rapidement à leurs limites. Utilisant son gros orteil pour retirer ses chaussettes, nu comme le jour de sa naissance, tout le temps que ses mains parcouraient le dos d'Harrison, sentant le frisson du désir et la chair de poule gicler sur lui. Son Harrison n'avait pas une seule cicatrice, son corps était parfait et même avec des cicatrices, il aurait été parfait pour lui. Rien sur Harrison ne montrait à quel point il était magnifique, à quel point il était puissant et déterminé.

Et il était tout à lui. 

Reculant vers le lit, Harrison a puiser alors qu'il recula trop près et finit par tomber sur le lit.

" Je pense que tu es celui qui est trop habillé." souligna Severus alors qu'il rejoignait Harrison sur le lit, savourant le gémissement qui lui arracha la gorge alors qu'il s'asseyait sur lui, le sentant essayer de se cambrer contre lui pour gagner un peu de friction. Harrison voulait que ce soir soit le meilleur, afin que Severus ne puisse jamais l'oublier, peu importe combien de temps ils vivraient (et ils vivraient), il prévoyait de ravir complètement Severus et de lui donner le meilleur plaisir possible. Il avait fait ses recherches pendant des mois, il était assez confiant de savoir exactement quoi faire.

" Et tu parles trop." grogna Harrison, les tordant tous les deux jusqu'à ce que Severus soit allongé sous lui avec un air mécontent sur le visage, faisant rire Harrison à bout de souffle, les yeux verts brillant comme des émeraudes.

Enfilant ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Harrison, ses pensées continuaient dans la même veine, ce qu'il ressentait avec Harrison, bien qu'effaçant complètement ces sentiments, les rendait complètement insignifiants. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus satisfait de sa vie, en l'espace de six ans, tout ce qu'il avait tenté d'atteindre avait atterri sur ses genoux, littéralement. Pour une fois dans sa vie, le destin avait été assez aimable pour lui donner un sorcier extraordinaire qui était tout à lui, avec le don de l'immortalité et la capacité de voyager n'importe où dans le temps, enveloppé dans une personne incroyable à laquelle il s'était lié, ils avaient partager leur vie ensemble pour toujours.

Harrison jeta un coup d'œil à Severus un peu surpris de le voir si profondément plongé dans ses pensées, mais là encore il ne devrait pas l'être, et Severus était plus un penseur qu'un bavard. Il ne parlait que s'il avait quelque chose à dire, du moins avec d'autres personnes. Severus était plus ouvert avec lui pour des raisons évidentes. 

" Est-ce que tu vas bien ?" son front se plissa, son excitation diminua.

" Plus que bien." dit doucement Severus, et c'était la vérité, ce n'était probablement pas le moment de réfléchir tranquillement, il pourrait le faire après cette nuit et il aurait Harrison la mendiant pour lui, les sons qu'il savait qu'il pourrait obtenir de lui. Assis sur son coude, délogeant Harrison qui se retrouva sur l'oreiller le fixant légèrement amusé. 

" Je vais apprécier ça." dit-il avec chaleur, les yeux noirs brillants de possessivité, parcourant le corps parfait d'Harrison, son sens était évident.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que tu seras au top ?" taquina Harrison, utilisant son doigt pour gratter la poitrine de Severus.


	18. Chapitre 18 : Épilogue

" Très bien, c'est décidé, nous partons pour 1933. Severus prend tout tes livres, les reliques que tu peux ainsi que tes recettes. Tout ce que tu juges important. Moi j'ai déjà tout dans ma malle.

On passe à Diagon alley pour des coffre sans fonds les plus protégé que nous pouvoir trouver et à Gringotts pour récupérer notre argents et on est partie." 

A suivre..


End file.
